


Contra spem spero/Без надежды надеюсь

by MrsSandman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 141,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSandman/pseuds/MrsSandman
Summary: "А у вас, мисс Грейнджер, хватит храбрости испытать собственное творение на себе? Плюс 50 очков, за ответы на вопросы под действием зелья. Что скажете, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, есть у вас хоть капля азарта?"Множество персонажей покорили нас своей уникальностью, и мы не удержались от использования их в этом фанфике, с надеждой на равномерное раскрытие характеров каждого из них.Фред жив, как Снейп и Дамблдор. Рон Уизли - мертв.
Relationships: Гарри Поттер/Джинни Уизли, Драко Малфой/Гермиона Грейнджер/Блейз Забини, Невилл Лонгботтом/Парвати Патил, Панси Паркинсон/Виктор Крам, Северус Снейп/ОЖП, Теодор Нотт/Луна Лавгуд





	1. Глава 1. Back to my roots

Вокзал Кингс-кросс, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер — «Золотая девочка» Святого трио (по версии Риты Скитер) ждёт её. С ней она общалась всё лето с похорон Рона, с ней набралась смелости снова посетить Малфой-Мэнор, с её помощью боролась с ПТСР.

Стоя на кладбище, убитая горем, она получила поддержку от врага. Несмотря на всех друзей, почти родных ей Уизли и Гарри, именно она стала опорой. Та, что не дала провалиться во тьму.

Чистокровная, элегантная, язвительная. Она особняком держалась всегда и везде. Будь то светский раут, или её родной террариум в виде однокурсников из Слизерина. А в окружении людей, не скрывающих своего горя, и вовсе выглядела как прекрасная, но, абсолютно безэмоциональная фарфоровая кукла.

Да только её шаги в сторону Гермионы и протянутая фляга с витиеватым выпуклым рисунком змеи, явно наполненная огневиски, показали — Пэнси Паркинсон очень даже живая, и уж точно не лишена сострадания. Теплый, понимающий взгляд устремился точно в душу, а родное молчание наполняло лучше любых слов, но это Гермиона поймет немного позже…

Она не извинялась, ни разу, ни перед кем. Но подставленное плечо на жуткий звериный вой Гермионы, и слёзы, что не давали дышать, сказали гораздо больше.

Когда они покинули кладбище и, не сговариваясь, шли… шли подальше от сочувствующих глаз, дежурных фраз. А потом аппарировали в Лондон, впервые неловко взявшись за руки, молча поплелись вдоль улиц. Присели на самой тёмной и незаметной скамейке парка Хэмпстед-Хит, потому что только его дремучесть смогла переварить их компанию.

Нет, не извинений шатенка от неё ждала, а отсутствия осуждения, молчаливой поддержки. И главное — Пэнси была именно тем человеком, кто в тишине будет рядом, ибо все вокруг как сговорились в желании поплакать на хрупком плече железной героини войны.

Сейчас, стоя на платформе 9 ¾, глядя на порхающую на высоченных стальных шпильках Пэнси, она отмахивалась от плохих воспоминаний. Наконец, подойдя ближе, Гермиона нырнула в объятья, состоявшие из запаха пряных духов, что незримой аурой следовали за Паркинсон по пятам.

— И в какой момент своей грёбаной жизни я заделалась твоим личным стилистом, Грейнджер?! — да, такта Паркинсон не занимать, как и всегда. Но после прожитых совместно последних месяцев, Гермиона привыкла.

— Возможно, с того момента, как мы заснули на моей кровати, и ты отказалась куда-либо уходить всё лето?

— Не смей дерзить человеку, в руках которого твоя сексуальная жизнь! — со злобной усмешкой и ехидным выражением лица.

— Что? — кажется, ошарашенное лицо Гермионы можно предоставлять наглядным пособием «Классическая реакция человека, совершенно сбитого с толку».

— То, если ты не будешь носить те прекрасные вещи, что покоятся сейчас в этих коробках, то вся проделанная мною неоценимая работа пойдёт насмарку, а ты так и останешься несорванным полевым цветочком! — продолжала насмехаться брюнетка.

— Прекрати! Я просила тебя купить всего пару мантий, а не собирать меня на адюльтер с несуществующим парнем! — Гермиона была смущена и взбешена, вмиг пожалев о пьяных откровениях, что случались с ними слишком часто этим летом.

Выплаканные мечты о Роне, и их запланированной близости. Пэнси слушала, покорно принимая все слова, что неудержимым потоком лились и лились.

А потом рассказывала, что так и не любила по-настоящему, что не переживала ощущения трепещущих бабочек в животе, а если и чувствовала, что они вот-вот появятся на свет, то безжалостно забивала их камнями. Зная, это слабость, а она непозволительна, если ты представительница змеиного факультета.

— Ах, какие пошлые словечки из такого непорочного рта, ай-я-яй, а еще героиня войны! Оказывается, ты развратный серый кардинал в юбке, а Грейнджер? — смеяться с Паркинсон всегда легко и уютно, поэтому она, наверное, и не прогнала её тогда; тёмная снаружи, брюнетка сияла изнутри, но только для неё, что заставляло чувствовать себя более Избранной, чем Гарри когда-либо был.

— Пошли уже, а то весь вокзал будет знать о статусе моей личной жизни!

— Ой, было-бы о чём знать…

Конечно, она продолжала переписываться с Гарри и Джинни, а Луна даже навещала иногда (привозя странные подарки и деликатесы, от которых Пэнси старалась побыстрее избавиться), иногда приходили письма от Джорджа с Фредом.

И все, кроме Джиневры, были рады, что рядом была поддерживающая ее Паркинсон. Хотя и младшая Уизли не высказывалась против, понимания к новоиспеченной «дружбе» не проявляла. Гермиона уже давно смирилась с тем, что горе и утраты каждый переживает по-своему, странно было лишь то, как это их разделило.

*****

В это время Блейз и Драко тоже затаривались одеждой.  
Малфой, в своей манере, выбрал пару черных рубашек, стильных костюмов и мантий в той же расцветке. Забини, предпочитавший более обширную гамму, скептически оценил выбор друга:

— Собираешься на сборы Пожирателей? В этом году, вроде, отменили.

— Да пошел ты, Забини…

— Не очень то вежливо. Но вполне в стиле Пожирателей. Это будет что-то вроде гей-парадов в США?

— Вот нужно тебе быть таким заебистым? Особенно в канун возвращения в Хогвартс…

— Разряжаю твою напыщенную высокомерность как могу. Неужто уже соскучился по жарким итальянским берегам?

— Будь моя воля, я бы их и не покидал. Ты же знаешь, мама так хочет, — Нарцисса настоятельно посоветовала сыну вернуться на последний год учебы (попросту поставила перед фактом).

Так как все обвинения с них были сняты, благодаря показаниям Поттера, Грейнджер и других, Драко вышел из зала суда чуть ли не гребанным защитником Хогвартса. Обвинения были предъявлены только Люциусу, да и то посмертно.

— Я-то знаю. Она в тебе нуждается, Драко, ты единственная ее опора.

— Ага, и поэтому она меня в Хогвартс еще на год сбагрить решила.

— Все для будущего династии миленьких белобрысых Малфоев! А поскольку ты не милый, не маленький, то твое мнение и неудобства уже не в счет. — Раскатистый, теплый смех Забини заполнил помещение.

— Очень смешно, Блейз. Думаешь, малолетних отпрысков Забини никто не ожидает? — не уступал Драко. Блейз рассмеялся ещё сильнее.

— Конечно, ожидают, но более терпеливо, так как боятся их количества.

Закончив с покупками, юноши неохотно поплелись на уже давно привычную платформу.

*****

В Хогвартсе их всех ждали.

Дамблдор очень медленно и болезненно исцелялся после проклятия и инсценировки собственной смерти. Он гордился своим гениальным планом и выдрессированным Избранным. Хоть и потерял доверие многих уважаемых волшебников, столько восхищений своим умом он не слышал никогда.

Снейп, нежеланно спасённый Гермионой, не собирался её за это благодарить.

Принять смерть он был готов давно, когда потерял часть себя, в ту злополучную ночь в Годриковой Впадине, когда глаза любимой закрылись навсегда. С тех самых пор он выживал, не жил.

Теперь только крестник и Нарцисса были для него важными людьми. Пусть эта выскочка и решила, что может со своим всезнайством вторгнуться в его жизнь. Хотя ума ей не занимать, чего греха таить. Он видел в ней огромный потенциал и планировал выжать всё из её небезызвестной светлой головушки. Ведь она умела анализировать, что сам профессор считал едва ли не самым важным навыком в жизни, потому как именно это давало ему возможность, если не сбежать безнаказанно (в большинстве случаев), то хотя бы спасти свою жалкую жизнь.

А всё из-за долбанного Дамблдора — «Всё ради высшей цели, Северус!», чёрт бы его побрал.

*****

В это время у Хогвартс-экспресса уже потихоньку собирались ученики. Первой из незнакомой массы юных студентов и их родителей Гермиона увидела лучезарно улыбающуюся Луну, направляющуюся к ним. Пэнси уже во всю болтала с подошедшей Дафной, поэтому никак не отреагировала на появление Лавгуд.

Гермиона не спеша обсуждала остаток лета, который они с Луной не виделись, судьбы волшебников, о которых Грейнджер ничего не слышала с момента окончания Битвы за Хогвартс. Рейвенкловка не преминула вручить очередной подарок в виде варенья с неизвестным составом, которое должно помочь от грусти и уныния. Паркинсон, якобы абсолютно не слушавшая разговор подруг, все же красноречиво наградила баночку одним из самых своих презрительных взглядов.

На платформе появились Гарри и Джинни в сопровождении Джорджа и Фреда. Последние, хоть и не возвращались в замок, пришли проводить сестру, а заодно повидаться с милой Герми, по которой безумно соскучились.

После жарких объятий близнецы даже умудрились отпустить пару шуточек по поводу ее проживания с девушкой, возможной подпольной смене ориентации. И даже подметили, что у Гермионы отличный вкус в барышнях (если не обращать внимания на прескверный характер Паркинсон), о чем Джордж уже приватно шепнул на ухо.

Гарри заводить разговоры на эту тему не решался. Но ободряюще взирал на подругу.

*****

Тем временем слизеринцы прибыли на перрон и ожидали появления третьего, но не менее желаемого попутчика. Теодор Нотт, высокий, с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, волевым подбородком и глубоко-посажеными, выразительными глазами цвета жжённого сахара с зелеными прожилками, дополненные пляшущими в них бесенятами (точно из-за которых его и определили на Слизерин), уже направлялся в их сторону.

— Смотри, Пэнси! Сто лет её не видел, пошли поздороваемся! - Блейза тянуло в гущу людей.

— Ну уж нет, она сейчас в окружении, это тактически неверный ход. — Парировал Малфой.

— Вот уж бля, Македонский нашёлся. Пошли, не упадёшь из вечной мерзлоты своих высоких моральных устоев ради несчастного «Привет», пошли, чего мнёшься. — Не увидев никакой реакции от Драко на подтрунивание Забини, подошедший Нотт продолжил:

— Так и знал, что вы, бездельники, ни капли не поменялись! Наша принцесса так же холодна, как и её ноги пред брачной ночью, или ты, Блейз, их уже согрел? — Тео обладал способностью подкрасться незаметно, что несомненно давало глобальное преимущество перед противником — хвала Моргане, тёмная сторона не переманила его к себе, иначе исход битвы был бы куда более непредсказуемым.

— Тебя ждал, чертяка! Твоею священною обязанностью будет подтвердить консумацию нашего брака перед звёздами, — Блейз же отличался умением быстро реагировать и поддерживать шутку в любом её проявлении. — Рад видеть тебя, ох, и поджарился ты на Родине. Драко, гляди, я как в зеркало смотрюсь! — смех Блейза, казалось, сейчас привлечёт внимание всех на этой чёртовой платформе. Так что Драко-таки оторвался от созерцания группки гриффиндорцев и их родственников и повернулся к Нотту.

— Привет, отброс британской элиты. Признал, что Елизавета II тебе не по зубам и решил перепортить греческих наследников?

— Драко, ты же знаешь, никому, кроме тебя, моё сердце не украсть. Как жаль, что все мои мокрые сны не транслируются в твою светловолосую головушку. Она так прекрасно метается по подушкам подо мной, ты бы видел!

— Грёбаные извращенцы, и с кем я учусь только? Блейз, напомни, будь так добр, почему я здесь, и зачем слушаю этого психованного, который вернулся из страны, что своим климатом не предполагает ношение одежды, и всё равно умудрился вернуться с явным недотрахом?

— Дорогой мой, твой статус слизеринского принца сильно пошатнулся. Так что мы — необходимое зло в плане по спасению твоей бледной задницы от гнева народа, наслаждайся нашим бесценным обществом, пока мы позволяем. — Забини был как всегда прав.

Интересно, ему простят двойное убийство, если в оправдание предоставить этот момент, как возможное покушение на его несчастный зад? Драко не был уверен, поэтому промолчал.

*****

Но было кое-что общее у всех пришедших на платформу 9 ¾. А именно то, что никто из них не мог проигнорировать яркие изменения небезызвестной заучки всея Хогвартса.

Она стояла, несколько отрешенно глядя на друзей, спиной к Паркинсон, все так же щебечущей со слизеринками.  
Это была абсолютно новая Грейнджер, такую не вывести из равновесия обыкновенной колкостью, не зацепить среднестатистическими ругательствами. Теперь от нее веяло сдержанностью, легкой снисходительностью и нотками жасмина. Осанка подчеркивала стальной стержень. Ухоженная молочная кожа, ненавязчивый нюдовый макияж, сдержанный французский маникюр украшал длинные музыкальные пальцы. Блестящие волосы, сплетенные в два колоска с черными лентами, сходились на затылке в замысловатую прическу. Десятисантиметровая шпилька классических черных лодочек удлиняла и без того стройные ножки. Сдержанная шелковая белая блуза, контрастирующая с темной кожаной юбкой-футляр до колен, сошлась легким запахом у левого бедра и ярко обрамила шикарные изгибы гриффиндорской принцессы.

Образ довершали аккуратные, но довольно массивные сережки с не менее темными камнями, и часы с золотым браслетом на левом запястье. Что сказать, Пэнс постаралась на славу и убила не один час времени, дабы миру предстало сие чудо.

А потому, абсолютно неудивительно, что обернувшись в сторону гриффиндорцев, у парней отняло дар речи, и разговоры на время прекратились, чтобы вспыхнуть с новым пламенем.

О, неет! Пэнси не нужно было видеть воочию лица этих змеенышей, чтобы понять — ее работа удалась на все сто.

Все присутствующие не могли не заметить разительных перемен во внешнем виде Гермионы, но как-либо прокомментировать не посмел никто.

— Как думаете, если сейчас подкатить к Грейнджер, откуда она достанет палочку, чтобы проклясть нас на пожизненное членство в клубе импотентов? — Нотт озвучил мысли парней, замерших от разглядывания потрясающего вида девушки.

— На кой хер ей палочка, у неё Паркинсон рядом стоит. Не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как она тебе глотку перегрызет за посягательства на ее творение. — мысли Драко тоже сосредоточились на возможных последствиях.

Блейз же благодарил свой мозг за красочные, а оттого наиболее вожделенные картинки совместного лета гриффиндорки и слизеринки.  
Переплетение тел со светло-молочной и бронзовой кожей, покрытой испариной, закат, раскалённый песок и прохладные объятия двух знойных красавиц, в которые они сбегают от жары. Кубики льда между припухших раскрасневшихся от поцелуев губ, холодные капли, что, стекая, пропадают в ложбинке прямо между…

— Блейз, твою матушку, у тебя что, припадок? Какого хера тебя не дозовёшься? Подашь чемодан или нет? — блондина было легко вывести из себя, но мулату было все равно, он был бесстыдно прерван в своих потрясающих видениях. Считая их взаимное негодование скомпенсированным, поспешил на помощь другу.

*****

В это время к Пэнси с Дафной подошла младшая Гринграсс. Будучи не в лучших отношениях с Паркинсон (в виду её бывшей связи с слизеринским принцем), разговор не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Ну здравствуй, Паркинсон. — Отозвалась Астория.

— Ага, рада встрече. — Притворно приветливо продолжила Пэнс.

— Смотрю, ты завела нового питомца. Твоя извечная потребность за кем-то бегать и подтирать задницу до добра не доведет. Или это твой новый проект по избеганию собственной непотребности? Что-то вроде «заведи себе страшную подружку и не чувствуй себя ущербной». — Астория откровенно пыталась утопить Паркинсон в своей желчи.

— Теперь уж понятно, что все лето ты просто множила дерьмо. Сочувствую, маленькая Гринграсс, но если бы я руководствовалась твоими принципами, мы были бы лучшими подругами. — Как же Пэнси соскучилась по всему этому яду. Их стычки с Гермионой хоть и были полны сарказма, но ей никогда не набраться такой откровенной гнили. И это в очередной раз показывало верность выбора единственной подруги.

— Ооо… что ты, не волнуйся обо мне. Это ведь не мне нужно ютиться в убогой квартирке гряз… Грейнджер, чтобы спрятаться от постоянных проверок Министерства и клянчить собственные деньги. — Гринграсс явно не собиралась останавливаться.

— Ну, пока меня принимает Грейнджер, по тебе плачут все бордели Лондона. Слышала, в прошлом месяце тебя Нотт отшил. Могу сделать вывод из его слов для тебя, малышка Тори. Никому не нужны деревянные шалавы, ты не оправдываешь даже низкий статус подстилки.

После того, как лицо Астории исказила гримаса ярости, Пэнси повернулась к Гермионе и полностью довольная собой предложила идти в купе.

*****

Гриффиндорка буквально ненавидела себя за то, что научила подругу заклинанию незримого расширения. Несмотря на казавшийся незначительным, их багаж, кажется, вместил половину лондонских бутиков.

Как же неправа была Гринграсс, даже не догадываясь, что Пэнси давно отсудила у Министерства право пользоваться собственным имуществом, да и проверки особняка прекратились после гневного письма Героини войны о невиновности детей Пожирателей (хотя об этом не догадывалась и сама Паркинсон).

Пробравшись сквозь толпу, девушки заняли купе; даже там им не оставили и толику спокойствия — уже через мгновение дверь распахнулась, и неизвестная пуффендуйка протянула один из двух конвертов, что были у неё в руках, Гермионе:

— Привет, меня уполномочили передать это тебе. — Девчонке было явно не больше тринадцати, и она тряслась в благоговейном припадке перед Грейнджер, что заставило слизеринку фыркнуть.

— Спасибо, странно, я не жду никаких вестей, а в Хогвартс мы и так направляемся, — задумчиво протянула шатенка.

— А кому второй конверт? — любопытством Паркинсон заразилась за лето от грифиндорки, но также продолжала пренебрегать пословицей о том, что оно сгубило кошку*.

— На разглашение данной информации мои полномочия не распространяются. — Пискнула испуганная ученица, видя, как Пэнси, хищно прищурившись, направляется к ней.

— Пэнс, пощади ребёнка, не стоит уже с этой секунды запугивать всех и вся, видно же, конверт такой же. Лучше поздравь меня с назначением на пост старосты девочек, в конце концов! — смеясь, заявила гордая обладательница сияющего значка, коим размахивала перед лицом слегка разозлённой Паркинсон.

— Не смей отказывать адвокату самой известной героини войны, это будет стоить тебе куда больше, чем самому адвокату Дьявола! — брюнетка завелась не на шутку, но пуффендуйки уже и след простыл. Она повернулась к сияющей Гермионе, обняла её, и расцеловав в обе щеки. — Надеюсь, ты не радуешься, что у тебя будет отдельная спальня, и мы больше не будем донимать друг друга ночными разговорчиками — как только мы зайдём в твою башню, никакой дракон не остановит меня от ночёвок с тобой, мисс главный префект девочек! — смеясь, заявила слизеринка.

— Ох, Пэнси, после стольких дней под одной крышей, я научилась не питать ложных надежд о вашем слизеринским благородстве!

— Фу, я же себе не враг, или какой-то гриффиндорец, — с явным отвращением, но смеющимися глазами, огрызнулась Пэнси, на что шатенка закатила глаза.

— И всё же, ты с одной из них намереваешься продолжать сожительство, какие вы, салазаровы приспешники, непонятные! — насмешек по поводу факультетов будет хватать всегда.

Они оксюморон, две диаметральные противоположности, поэтому идеально друг другу подходящие, такая дружба или на века, или ненависть, что не остановить, даже забив крышку гроба. К счастью, первый вариант на лицо.

Аккуратно приколов значок на блузку шатенке, Пэнси усмехнулась:

— Будешь носить плётку на патрули, чтобы показывать, кто ночная госпожа всея Хогвартса?

— О, Мерлин, прекрати, иначе заколдую твой несносный рот, и уже в поезде сниму с твоего факультета очки! — к пошлым шуточкам Паркинсон она привыкла.

— Мисс главный префект, снимите с меня лучше что-то другое! — нараспев и хлопая длинными ресницами, не унималась брюнетка.

Расхохотавшись и повернув разговор уже в спокойное русло, они и не заметили, как, проходя мимо, трое парней в зелёных галстуках замерли с открытыми ртами перед их дверью.

Быстро ретировавшись, они всё-таки подслушали самый интригующий момент разговора, и удалились каждый в своих мыслях, полных шока, недоверия и возбуждения.

Только Блейз понял, что заснуть ему сегодня помешает не только видение о сладких утехах двух разгорячённых тел на побережье, но и о темных коридорах холодного замка с властными хлёсткими ударами от строптивой гриффиндорки, с сияющим значком на груди.

Кто же знал, что мулат и блондин грезят сейчас почти об одном и том же.

Парни добрались до своего купе с одинаково непроницаемыми лицами, к их несчастью, Теодор знал их слишком долго.

— А ну вынырнули из своих грязных мыслишек и рассказали папочке Нотту, какие позы вы уже испробовали на нашей Героине? — тактом Тео не отличался.

Рассмеявшись с друзей, коих явно застал врасплох, он решил выйти из купе, чтобы не быть проклятым каким-то особо противным заклятием из арсенала матушки Блейза и явно нецензурными словами Малфоя.

Остальная часть дороги прошла без инцидентов.


	2. Глава 2. The Great Game.

Прибыв на станцию Хогвартс, девушки вышли из поезда и направились к карете. Там Гермиону уже ждали Гарри и Джинни. Гриффиндорка зашла первой и поведала о новом статусе. Никто и не сомневался, что должность префекта девочек будет за Гермионой, но друзья изо всех сил играли удивление. За ней села Паркинсон, не лестно отозвавшись о виде фестралов. 

Теперь их видели большинство студентов, после битвы за Хогвартс. 

Джинни и Гарри в недоумении уставились на Пэнси, на что та скептически ответила:

— Всё так же будем продолжать делить мир на слизеринцев и грифиндорцев?

— Не думаю, что это правильное решение. — Миролюбиво отозвался Гарри.

— Тогда чего уставились как на второе пришествие Мерлина? — Пэнси явно нравилось использовать магловские пословицы (коих теперь в её запасе было бесчисленное множество) на манер магического мира.

— Мы находимся с тобой в одной компании только потому, что ты с Гермионой. — Сухо изрекла Джиневра, покосившись на подругу. 

— Ооо… А я то наивно полагала, что все из-за моей привлекательной внешности. — Саркастически парировала слизеринка с наглой ухмылкой. 

Джинни лишь хмыкнула и на этом разговор прекратился. А Гарри мысленно поражался абсолютному спокойствию Гермионы, казалось, не обратившей ни малейшего внимания на спор подруг. Грейнджер отрешенно поглядывала в окно, утонув глубоко в своих мыслях. Спор сидящих рядом ведьм не интересовал её, что называется от слова совсем. 

Мысли о прошлых годах обучения, о том насколько все изменилось, и что же будет дальше. Героиня войны тоже живой человек: всего лишь студентка, желающая развиваться, учиться, влюбиться, развлекаться с друзьями и ни о чем не заботиться, кроме прямых обязанностей. Неужели в этом году она наконец-то станет такой же как и все?Без беготни по лесам, смертельной опасности, и прочей атрибутики войны. Она тоже заслужила!

*****

Трое слизеринцев поджидали последнюю карету, обсуждая как провели остатки лета и новые условия бизнеса для чистокровных семейств. Когда карета уже подъехала, и молодые мужчины начали размещать свой багаж, Тео заметил выходящую из поезда Лавгуд. Весело позвав её к себе, они все вместе отправились в магическую школу.

— Лавгуд, как провела лето? — Поинтересовался Драко, усаживаясь возле мулата. 

— Хорошо. Помогала отстраивать замок, позже много путешествовала, навещала друзей, помогала девочкам организовать фонд помощи для детей-сирот.

— Фонд для детей-сирот? — Переспросил Блейз, заинтересованно приподнимая бровь. 

— Да, — просто ответила блондинка, —Тех, что остались без родителей.

— Луна, я конечно провел все лето с Драко, но ещё не настолько отупел, чтобы не знать кто такие сироты. — Нетерпеливо отозвался Блейз.

— Ты не мог отупеть. Куда уж дальше. — Съязвил Малфой, не желая уступать другу в таком обыденном исключительно слизеринском занятии. 

— Не обращай внимания на этих петухов. Лучше расскажи о фонде, я ничего не слышал о нем. — Решил прекратить спор Тео, пока психика когтевранки не пошатнулась от местного идиотизма. Не зря ведь шляпа так тщательно отбирает детей дома Слизерин. 

— Их мозгошмыги так возбуждены, хотя это нормальная реакция сегодня на Гермиону. — С улыбкой произнесла Лавгуд.

— О да! Гриффиндорская принцесса очень похорошела. — Хихикнул Блейз, ухмыляясь пуще прежнего. 

— Без Паркинсон этого бы не случилось. — Огрызнулся Драко. — Так что это не заслуга заучки. 

— Малышка Пэнси постаралась на славу. Это уж точно. — Блейз лишь глянул на друга, удивляясь упорству не признавать собственные чувства. 

— Может все же вернёмся к благотворительности? — Нотт начинал откровенно злиться.

— Конечно, Тео. — Что-то явно кольнуло Теодора, услышав свое имя из этих нежных уст. А Луна просто и без тайн продолжила рассказ. — В июле Гермиона решила организовать фонд в поддержку детей, оставшихся сиротами после войны. Пэнси оформила всю юридическую часть. Я занималась распространением информации, рекламой, как любят говорить маглы. Первым спонсором выступила Нарцисса. Кстати, на следующей неделе она организует приём в помощь фонда.

Драко лишь закатил глаза, давая понять, что его это не интересует. И пока друзья продолжали обсуждать политику и основные цели фонда, сам тревожно обдумывал, когда же его мать начала общаться с Грейнджер, даже не соизволив известить его об этом. 

Да и почему Паркинсон так откровенно стелится под героиню войны? Чтобы очистить свое имя. Но даже если так, это все равно уже слишком. Затянутый в свои мысли, он не заметил как пролетела дорога до замка.

На пороге Макгонагал встречала первокурсников, попутно раздавая наставления прибывающим старостам. Никто не обратил внимания на её недолгий разговор с главной старостой девочек. Все направлялись в большой зал. 

Там уже расположились все ученики и тихо переговаривались между собой. Кто смеялся, кто сидел, задумчиво разглядывая восстановленный зал. 

Трудно было поверить, что ещё несколько месяцев назад здесь мучились, истекали кровью, отдавшие свои жизни герои и сумасшедшие фанатики, что встретили в учениках достойных противников. 

День Битвы стал показателем, что не стоит недооценивать молодые умы, они проницательны, верны, и преданны тем, кто их приручил и научил думать, а что из этого выйдет показала сама история. Пишется она победителями или нет, здесь знали – свет поглотил тьму, каждый надеялся, больше отстаивать правоту им не придётся.

*****

— Как ты можешь так спокойно на это реагировать! Она же явно тронулась умом, это же Паркинсон! — Джинни не унималась, ей трудно было потерять тесные отношения с Гермионой, девушке всегда трудно давалось понимание дружбы самого Золотого трио.   
Только успокоившись и признав Грейнджер как близкого друга, да что там говорить, они ведь даже жили какое-то время в Норе вместе! Её горячий нрав вновь воспылал недобрыми и явно не сулившими для Поттера ничего хорошего взрывами.

— Джин, ну что ты такое говоришь! Она сама знает, что делает и выбирать окружение одно из прав взрослого человека. На Гермиону всегда было легко влиять, вспомнить только как её доставали все те издевательства. За то теперь она как ожила, смотри, стала уверенней и явно не даст себя в обиду. Я рад за неё, даже если помощником и стала Паркинсон. — это было сложно и Гарри гордился собой. Он готовился к этому разговору ещё с поезда, видя как медленно закипает Джиневра. 

Больших усилий стояло заставить себя составить сию речь, как и учила Грейнджер:«Сначала разложи по пунктам, что хочешь сказать, потом добавь конкретики.». Кто же знал, что пригодится да ещё и сейчас, когда предметом разговора и была его незаменимая помощница. Да уж, он жалел, что так мало благодарил её. 

— Ты кажется забыл, что за половину издевательств отвечала сама Паркинсон.— попытка не увенчалась успехом, ну и ладно, понятно ведь, что ответа не требовалось.

По выражению лица младшей Уизли всё же было понятно, зерно сомнений посеяно и стоит ждать урожая. Поттер считал, что лучше ему поскорее созреть, потому что Гермиона явно не собиралась так доходчиво разжёвывать свой жизненный выбор. 

Стоять между двух столь важных девушек в своей жизни было трудно, он со страхом предположил, что будет если они вдруг открыто поссорятся. Ну уж нет, к чёрту такие мысли, лучше уж второй раз на плаху.

***

Они вошли в большой зал за руку, тихо переговариваясь с загадочными выражениями на лицах, переглянулись, за секунду восполнив необходимость в поддержке. Молча расцепили руки и не сговариваясь направились к дальним скамьям что бы сидеть напротив.

При их появлении тишина не наступила, лишь голоса стали похожими на улей, что вот-вот взорвётся. Идя рядом эти двое смотрелись великолепно, лёд и пламя, обе сияли силой, присущей только истинный ведьмам, приковывали взгляды, не давали оторваться. 

Парни глазели с явным недоверием, восхищением и плохо скрытым вожделением, за что не один получил подзатыльник или был награждён надвигающимся скандалом. Девушки же глядели злобно, на обеих. 

На Гермиону, считая предательницей, и завидовали преображению, глупо не понимая, что внутреннее превращение перешло во внешнее. Ведь так просто было видеть её как слабую, безотказную заучку, что всегда придёт на помощь. 

А Пэнси, несомненно, была предателем. Отреклась не только от крови, но и от так называемой чести, считалась подстилкой, что прогнулась ради протекции – для своих. Для других же – дочерью Пожирателей.

— Всем привет! Рада всех видеть! — Шатенка грациозно приземлилась на место рядом с Гарри и взялась за чай. 

— Привет, мы тоже рады, как тебе преображение? — Невилл был как глоток свежего воздуха. Ничего не замечающий вокруг, он отличался непосредственностью и буквально излучал комфорт.

— Прекрасно, я до сих пор в восторге, что замок удалось так быстро восстановить. Искренне верю, этот год не будет мрачным, хоть нам и предстоит со многим жить теперь, зато всё вокруг располагает к переменам. — Гермиона с только ей присущим воодушевлением давила лимон в чашке Эрл Грея. Это позволило ей не заметить как закатила глаза Джинни, и как разглядывал её Финниган: если на первом курсе он пытался превратить воду в ром, то сейчас явно был намерен одним взглядом сделать блузки прозрачными.

За соседним же столом было молчание.   
Слизеринцы не знали как начать беседу, все младше новоиспеченного восьмого курса щебетали, а вот горстка оставшихся просто ела и косила друг на друга взгляды.

Имелись и новые лица. Маркус Уилсон, высокий, широкоплечий, златовласый блондин с волосами, волнами лежащими на правую сторону, бледным лицом, ярко очерченными пухлыми губами и цепким взглядом глаз цвета карамели с солнечными прожилками, он выглядел как статуя Потоса, (Пэнси так его для себя окрестила) Грейнджер позже не согласилась, уверяя что не дотягивает он до спутника Афродиты, но брюнетка была непреклонна. 

Теодор был в раздумьях. 

Непонятная для большинства, Лавгуд выбила все мысли в карете, а кислотно зеленые колготки на её длинных ногах пленили взгляд. Сейчас он понимал, что эта загадочность так и ходит по пятам за этой когтевранкой, будит интерес и щекочет нервишки. 

Похвалив себя единственного, не пускавшего слюнки на Грейнджер, он принялся разглядывать профиль блондинки с пышной гривой волос, лёгкими кудрями ниспадающих аж до поясницы, ему она нравилась. Стало страшно. Нет, Тео поправил себя, это не страшно, это весело. 

Драко и Блейз сидели же лицом к Пэнси, поэтому наблюдали её переглядки, не трудно было догадаться с кем. Пэнси ждала взрыва, шипения, на худой конец тычка, плевка в свою сторону.

— Ну и какого хрена? — Драко не выдержал. Пэнси хмыкнула, вот и оно.

— На столе нет хрена, может горчицы? —Стараясь скрыть ухмылку, сказала брюнетка.

— Не выводи меня, Паркинсон, что за любовь до гроба с грёбаной Грейнджер? 

— Драко, это невежливо, и её зовут Гермиона. — Пэнси явно насмехалась.

— Я знаю, блять, как её зовут.Ты какого хера с ней тискаешься, это не проект по магловедению, тебе не нужно везде таскать его с собою, как Долгопупс со своими мандрагорами! Ты забыла, что ей делала все прошлые годы? — Малфоя явно понесло, он уже плевался ядом. Забини опасливо подвинул свою тарелку, не зная исхода данной драмы, а с кокосовым суфле расставаться не хотелось.

— А ты не забыл? Или пошатнулась корона и всё? Принц, как всегда, нетерпим? Простите, что больше не ношусь с вами, о грёбаное ваше высочество. Довольствуйтесь младшей Гринграсс, вон она уши развесила, не обляпайтесь! — Паркинсон не кричала, она шипела, как истинная наследница Салазара. Но та, кому нужно услышала, выпрямилась и не смела поворачивать голову.

— И всё же, моя милая змеючка, расскажи, как ваши каникулы. Не слушай этого чурбана, он плохо воспитан. Вот как напишу Нарциссе, будет весь зал слушать кричалку, которой Хогвартс и не видал! — Забини умел добиваться своего. 

Паркинсон, показательно закатив глаза кому-то за их спинами, принялась рассказывать как живётся в магловском Лондоне, как познакомилась со смартфонами и кабельным. Мулат ловил каждое слово, блондин же спокойно смотрел и внимательно слушал. Видимо ему нужно было, чтобы его гнев усмирили.

После было объявление старост, Блейз был назначен главным префектом мальчиков, Драко и Астория старостами Слизерина. Невилл Лонгботом и Падма Патил старостами Гриффиндора. Полумна Лавгуд и Терри Бут - Когтевран. Эрни МакМилиан и Ханна Аббот - Пуффендуй.

Блейз снова повторил свою просьбу, тогда брюнетка ударилась в маленькие интригующие рассказы, без детальных подробностей, что раздражало, но ничего, он терпеливый, ещё много времени, он всё всё из неё вытянет.   
Они вместе хохотали над историей, как Пэнси постоянно путала мелодии звонков и каждый раз бегала к телефону вместо входной двери и наоборот. Однажды даже разоралась на несчастный гаджет, да так его материла, что не слышала как барабанит в дверь насквозь промокшая от неожиданного дождя Гермиона. 

В следующий миг произошло три вещи: первая – шатенка заметила, как её подруга мирно общается с друзьями и расслабилась, опасения имелись, Слизерин в конце концов, из-за чего и пропустила, как открылись двери в большой зал, вторая - директор Дамблдор встал и все затихли, третья - в большой зал зашёл Он.

Застигнутая врасплох тишиной, она подняла глаза слегка повернувшись на звук шагов. 

Он шагал широко, теперь став шире в плечах и на целую голову выше, выглядя еще более грозно, нежели при первом своём посещении Хогвартса. 

Задержав свой взгляд на Гермионе, он немного улыбнулся ей, она кивнула в ответ, потом он повернув голову вправо и встретившись глазами с Пэнси, слегка наклонился и подмигнул ей. Шатенка могла поклясться, что видела румянец на щеках всегда державшей лицо брюнетки. 

— Ученики, прошу любить и жаловать, ваш новый профессор Защиты от тёмных искусств, Виктор Крам! 

Женская половина школы томно вздохнула, мужская закатила глаза и фыркнула. 

— Познавательного учебного года! — Речь директора никто не слушал, но его последние слова в тот вечер были почти пророчими.

Выйдя из большого зала, Гермиона встретилась с Крамом. Она решила, что немного поговорить, пока ждёт Пэнси, о делах фонда (Виктор поддерживал идею Грейнджер финансово, с тех пор как она сообщила ему об этом в письме) и новой должности Крама, будет не лишним.   
Переписывались они не часто, но письма Крама всегда были тёплыми, полными поддержки и толковых советов. Они давно прекратили романтические отношения, но остались хорошими друзьями. 

После смерти Рона Крам приглашал Гермиону посетить его поместье в Болгарии, сменить обстановку. Да только Грейнджер так и не собралась, сославшись на занятость с фондом и всеми этими судами. Молодые люди устроились у окна и завели неспешный разговор.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, Гермиона. Ты очень изменилась. И хоть бойкой, озорной девчушки больше нет, появилась сильная молодая леди. —Комплименты Крам умел делать превосходно.

— Всё изменились, да и сама жизнь не будет прежней. Война никого не пощадила. Хотя я рада, что мне перемены к лицу. — Девушка лукаво улыбнулась. 

Да, да, она больше не благодарит каждого встречного за доброе слово. Пэнси понадобилось много времени, чтобы вдолбить ей эту истину. Все эти комплименты и почести заслуженны, это она должна выслушивать благодарности за спасение этого не такого уж честного общества.

— Ты права. Война не умеет щадить. Кого-то ломает, кто-то предпочитает прятаться, отсиживаться в тени, пока остальные сражаются. Тебя она закалила. Я хочу верить, что это не напускное и ты действительно справляешься. Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку? — Виктор, как всегда, слушал между строк.

— Твоя поддержка всегда была очень важна для меня. Но тебе не стоит волноваться, я действительно потихоньку справляюсь. Расскажи лучше, как ты согласился на должность профессора? Ты очень удивил меня. — Решила сменить тему гриффиндорка.

— Мне пришло письмо от Дамблдора, где он предложил мне эту должность. И я решил, что это неплохое начало. К тому же преподавать в Хогвартсе последнее время очень престижно...

— Не смотря на то, что не все учителя выживают. — Закончила предложение Гермиона.

— Тут с тобой не поспоришь. Но и я ведь не из робкого десятка. Или думаешь не справлюсь? — Виктор тепло улыбнулся.

— В тебе я не сомневаюсь. Но все же будь осторожен. Практика показывает, что Хогвартс не так безопасен как говорят. — Ответила Гермиона.

— Надеюсь, я могу рассчитывать на твою помощь с подготовкой занятий?

— Конечно. Всегда буду рада помочь.

Их милую беседу заметили трое слизеринцев, покидающих большой зал.

— И часа не прошло с момента назначения этого напыщеного индюка, а он уже во всю заливает. — Озвучил мысль всех троих Блейз.

— На кой они вообще притащили этого идиота на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ? Вроде Снейп не справлялся.—Психанул Драко.

— Только Снейпа теперь все ещё больше шарахаются, чем до войны. Вероятно решили, что к Краму будет больше доверия. — Заметил Нотт. 

Из дверей большого зала вышла Пэнси и направилась к Гермионе.

— Профессор... — Начала Паркинсон, но Грейнджер её перебила:  
— Знакомьтесь, моя подруга и катализатор многих перемен, Пэнси Паркинсон. Я писала тебе о ней. 

— Помню. Кажется, это письмо начиналось словами " нашли друг друга два психа".   
Всё трое искренне рассмеялись. 

— Пэнси, это мой друг Виктор... 

— Да, да. Плюс две тысячи галлеонов в фонд ежемесячно. - Слизеринка обворожительно улыбнулась. 

— Теперь я точно знаю, кто занимается финансами. — Виктор пожал руку Пэнси. 

Они перекинулись ещё парой незначительных фраз. И девушки ушли в башню старост.

*****

Гостиная встречала студентов горящими каминами, уютной минималистической обстановкой и нейтральными цветами. 

Четыре дивана у соответствующих им каминов с эмблемами факультетов над ними. Несколько кресел, небольшие журнальные столики у диванов, пара высоких книжных стеллажей. Вся мебель в приятной темно-карамельной гамме, кроме большого круглого стола со стульями в центре комнаты.   
Стол был черным с огромной эмблемой Хогвартса в центре, а стулья того же цвета красовались высокими резными спинками. Огромные окна, во всю высоту стены, выходили на Запретный лес и квиддичное поле, а их массивные подоконники служили дополнительными диванчиками.

Их прибытие в башню старост не осталось не замеченным, но и не произвело повторного фурора, уж слишком все наслаждались роскошной обстановкой нового места жительства.

Невилл и Падма расположились на диване, как не странно Пуффендуя, видимо их решение было обусловлено открывающимся видом на Запретный лес, что позволяло Лонгботому разглагольствовать о имеющихся там диковинных растениях.

Забини и Малфой потягивали что-то янтарное из хрустальных бокалов, не разжигая камин, над которым блистал герб их факультета. Прохладу слизеринских подземелий это не восстановит, но комфорта их отдельному островку спокойствия всё же придало.

Астория Гринграсс холодная и неприступная, слишком напыщенная для малявки (по версии тихого разговора дуэта, что произвёл фурор в первый же вечер) сидела за столом и с видом властительницы перебирала бумажки.   
Услышав пароль - Birds of a feather flock together(Свой своему поневоле друг), - повернула голову и расплылась в гаденькой ухмылке, которая, впрочем, не затронула глаза. 

Такой взгляд Гермиона называла «гадюка болотная, без эмоциональная». Пэнси Паркинсон, со всей легкостью которую может вместить звучный перестук её шпилек, продефилировала к слизеринскому дивану, откинула пиджак своего брючного костюма на подлокотник, а голову на спинку, блаженно закрыла глаза, игнорируя блондина и мулата, что разглядывали сие представление со смесью интереса и негодования из-за прерванной беседы.

— Наконец просторная жил площадь, которую я заслужила после твоей квартирки, глоток свежего воздуха, не меньше! — Буквально промурлыкала, устраиваясь поудобнее брюнетка.

— Паркинсон, тебя не назначали старостой, да и не помню, чтобы ты стала капитаном какой-либо команды вообще, свали в общие комнаты, без значка ты не имеешь права здесь находиться.

— Мисс Гринграсс, будьте так добры сохранить ваш пыл на сегодняшний патруль. А трогать мисс Паркинсон не советую, она со мной. Не помню, чтобы кто-либо интересовался вашим мнением на этот счёт. — Оставив всех с распахнутыми в шоке ртами, Грейнджер пошла в сторону комнат.

Пэнси поднялась с дивана и с надменным видом царицы, не меньше, направилась к лестнице в след за Гермионой.

На втором этаже располагались комнаты, по правую сторону для девочек, по левую для мальчиков, каждая дверь украшена гравировкой инициалами обладателя. На третьем было всего две двери, и всего два герба, справа красный с золотом и львом, и зеленый с серебром и изящной змеёй слева. 

Нетерпеливо распахнув дверь, всё же малявка Гринграсс сумела слегка вывести из себя гриффиндорку, она замерла в немом выдохе.   
Брюнетка выглянула из-за плеча, протолкнула девушку, закрыла дверь, обвела комнату пристальным взглядом.

Два широких окна в пол проливали свет на полукруглую просторную комнату, казалось поставь зеркало посредине и две половинки сложатся воедино, но отличия всё же имелись.   
Две кровати, два стола, два окна, один песочный цвет стен и ореховый паркет. Кровать слева покрыта изумрудным покрывалом, этот цвет делили с ним и шторы, деревянная отделка приятно разбавляла насыщенность цветовой гаммы, так как напротив те же предметы имели ярко красный окрас. По обе стороны двери стояло два зеркала, оба выглядели лет на двести не меньше, их чернённые рамы украшали неизвестные цветы, с золотыми и серебряными лепестками.

Визги и явное прыганье на кровати донеслись и до гостиной, Тео только вошедший, опешил, а мечтательное выражение лица Забини заставило Малфоя закатить глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что твои представления о происходящем очень далеки от реальности? Это явно звуки восторга новой комнатой, ничего более.— Он пытался вразумить друга.

— А может новой кроватью, более комфортной, широкой, удобной для…

— Нееет, избавьте меня от своих затянувшихся ещё в пубертате грёз, — Нотт не имел ни малейшего желания участвовать в малолетних бредовых обсуждениях. — Налили бы лучше выпить, и это у меня недотрах. — Тихо бурча, он наливал выпивку и грозно смотрел на друзей. Не то чтобы это хоть как то на них действовало.

Тем временем в комнате старосты девочек, Пэнси Паркинсон, что никогда не позволяла себе чересчур яркого проявления чувств, уже второй раз за день повисла на хрупкой шатенке. Та же смеялась и радовалась своему короткому разговору с деканом, и считала благодарность брюнетки соизмеримой с возможной реакцией на подарок квартиры в Монако, хоть и сама была в восторге от комнаты.

— Вот видишь ты сама не захотела от меня избавляться! Я нужна тебе!

— Моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней, но я к этому и не стремлюсь, да и куда уж мне от тебя деться, — и тихо себе под нос, — ты мое горе и благословение в одном.

— Ты конечно героиня, и бла, бла, бла, но как ты уломала старую каргу такое провернуть?! — Не верила свои глазам слизеринка.

— Вежливо попросить с убедительными аргументами гораздо действеннее, нежели строить коварные планы с манипулированием, попробуй как-нибудь.

— Обязательно. — Пропела брюнетка, усаживаясь на кровать. 

— Давай собираться, Пэнс, в столь шикарном месте нам под стать выглядеть как наследницам короны, не меньше.

— Тогда ты найдёшь подходящими те наряды, что я купила, я не позволю тебе пренебрегать моим истинно королевским вкусом!

— Я давно прошла стадию отрицания, так что считай пятиэтапное принятие законченным, и облачай меня в меха да бриллианты! 

— Я конечно рада нашей комнате, но не дождёшься, тебя ждёт долгий путь привыкания к шикарной одежде… —Паркинсон принялась перебирать вещи с оценивающим взглядом знатока. 

— Не нуди Пэнс, я тебя люблю, но когда дело подходит к внешнему виду, ты превращаешься в меня на трансфигурации! — Уже смеясь, закончила шатенка.

— Немедленно забери свои слова назад! — Сдерживая смех под напускным гневом, ответила брюнетка.

*****

Комната старосты юношей не отличалась вычурностью. Полная аскетичность и преобладавший зелёный, полностью устраивали нового владельца. Большая кровать с балдахином, массивный письменный стол с увесистым креслом, полки с книгами. Просторная гардеробная. Вот и все убранство спальни Блейза Забини.

*****

Гермиона переоделась в чёрные брюки скинни и пастельно бежевый удлинённый свитер с v - образной горловиной, высокими манжетами а-ля 3/4. А вот с брендовыми часами и туфлями прощаться не пожелала. Дополнил образ золотой витиеватой цепочкой с кулоном в виде чёрного кристалла. Распущенные волосы шикарно ниспадали на спину, приняв форму крупных локонов после плетения. Пэнси, собрала их у висков, создав вид элегантной укладки. 

А вот Паркинсон столь "просто" выглядеть не пожелала. Она явно была в настроении - разделяй и властвуй. Красное, но строгое платье футляр с довольно глубоким декольте и целомудренной длиной миди. Серьги - цепочки свисали до плеч, удлиняли шею и подчеркивали скулы. Ровные волосы брюнетки буквально струились до самых бёдер (благодаря зельям которые они придумали летом, причёски и длину волос девушки могли менять непростительно часто).

— Милая, ты хоть мантию набрось. А то не успеет начаться учёба, а замок уже в слюнях утонет. — Прокомментировала внешний вид подруги Гермиона.

— Обязательно. Нет тут достойных пускать слюнки на эту прелесть. —Улыбаясь, ответила Пэнс.

Чёрные стрелки делали её то ли тёмной ведьмой Малифисентой, то ли Клеопатрой. Хотя все зависело от настроения Паркинсон. Она умела сочитать не сочетаемое.

*****

Малфой же потерпел поражение, пытаясь накинуть на себя очередное чёрное одеяние, так как был безжалостно раскритикован Забини, что не пожелал сидеть за одним столом с, как он сказал «человеком на последней стадии превращения в дементора». Пришлось переодеться.

Платиновый блондин под саркастические комментарии Блейза все же решил одеться в светлые тона.

Классические бежевые брюки прекрасно подчеркнули и без того подкачанную задницу. Белоснежная рубашка и свитер накинутый на широкие плечи и небрежно завязанный спереди. Фамильное кольцо Малфоев украшало правую руку, левую же - часы белого золота с вкраплениями бриллиантов на циферблате, подаренные Нарциссой. Образ интеллигентного аристократа был готов. 

Блейз предпочёл светлые джинсы, не менее идеально округлившие аппетитную попку. Мускулистое тело мулата обрамляла белоснежная рубашка, эксцентрично зауженная на талии. Из-под рубашки на одной руке выступали нити татуировки. На безымянном пальце правой руки красовался родовой перстень с незамысловатой буквой Z, на левой же браслет из чёрного золота. Образ довершал пиджак и туфли цвета белого жемчуга.

Что ж, наши мальчики любили наряжаться не меньше девочек в соседней комнате.

Парни направились вниз на первое в этом году собрание старост.

Спустившись в гостиную, девушки увидели главного префекта мальчиков и его друга, уже ожидавшими их за столом. 

На диванчике Гриффиндора сидел Нэвилл с Луной. На слизеринском же сидела Астория и читала книгу. Они подошли к окну, негромко переговариваясь, ожидая остальных. 

Когда все собрались и расселись за столом, оставив место для Гермионы, девушки тоже направились к столу. Подойдя к своему стулу, Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой и в тоже мгновение перед ней стояло уже два одинаковые стула. Гермиона обратилась к присутствующим:  
— Надеюсь, никто не против такого положения дел? Или все же найдутся желающие поспорить, без вероятности на победу в этих пустых препираниях?

Затянувшееся молчание было красноречие любых слов. И только разъяренный Драко шипел на ухо залюбовавшемуся Забини:  
— Сделай уже что-нибудь с этой зарвавшейся выскочкой!! А то она скоро весь Хогвартс под себя подомнет и бросит к ногам Паркинсон!!! 

Блейз решил же разобраться по-своему. Он подвинул стул для Грейнджер со словами –"Мисс главный префект". 

Она благодарно кивнула и села. Все ошеломлённо наблюдали за разворачивающимся действом. Малфой едва словил успевшую рухнуть в подземелья челюсть. Но среагировал, не бросать же друга на растерзание. Его насмешливый голос заполнил комнату, когда он помог сесть брюнетке рядом с Гермионой.

— Первая леди Паркинсон.

— Благодарю, мистер Малфой. – Не менее издевательски протянула темноволосая.

Распределение коридоров и расписаний прошло быстро и слажено, все устали с дороги, не желая долгих препирательств. 

— Хоть мы уже и не горим желанием убить друг друга медленно и болезненно, я считаю, этого недостаточно. И на правах главного префекта объявляю завтрашнюю субботнюю ночь, "Ночью Сплочения" – В этот момент Блейз был бессовестно перебит Малфоем.

— Салазар, мы же все не парочка, которая рассталась на лето:и теперь просто нуждается в бутылке и примирительном трахе.

— А воскресное утро, "Утром Похмельного Единения". Не перебивай меня, а то приглашения не получишь. —Продолжал строить планы Забини. 

— Но я же сижу прямо здесь!

— Прекратите свои брачные игры аристократов! Я поддерживаю, думаю вечеринка не помешает, а если вы ещё и на свидание умотаете в это время, будет вообще прекрасно. – Нотт решил урезонить этих двух несносных засранцев. Идея была хорошая, не хотелось бы потерять её в их глупых спорах.

Забини продолжил:   
— Как полагается, за слизеринцами элитный алкоголь. Долгопупс, предупреждаю сразу, пива с Трех метел не будет.

И тут Драко понял - это его время, чтобы ударить по Грейнджер:  
— Еду оставим на эльфов. Если, конечно, никто не станет плеваться ядом в защиту их труда.

Гермиона никак не отреагировала на слова Малфоя. Она уже успела пересесть на диванчик и взять книгу. Так что лишь продолжала безразлично листать страницы. Пэнси встала из-за стола, и никак не прокомментировав слова Драко, направилась к подруге. Умостившись по-кошачьи сбоку и положив голову на плече гриффиндорки, прикрыла глаза. Вдруг вспомнив, как в квартире Грейнжер завелись эльф

_Три месяца назад_

А дальше просто небылица сплошная.  
Ни словами сказать, ни пером написать.   
В квартире героини войны, Гермионы Джин мать ее Грейнджер, защитницы всех слабых и ущербных - жил домовой эльф.

Надо сказать честно, эльфу, а точнее эльфийке, это стоило немалых усилий. А докатилась наша героиня до такого самым простым из методов - предложила сожительство одной не без известной слизеринке.

Та, вероятно в знак благодарности, а скорее всего от пофигизма, притащила с собой эльфийку. Нет, конечно, Пэнси и освободила её, как того немедленно требовала Грейнджер и даже грозилась зарплату платить.   
Но эльфийка была не из тех что легко сдаются и продолжала работать даже в квартирке Гермионы, да чего уж греха таить, стыд - позор!!! В магловском районе Лондона. И сколько героиня не пыталась втолковать старой эльфийке, что она теперь свободная да только вышло на оборот.   
Однажды, а конкретно после очередного - "я сама!" лопнуло терпение эльфы. 

И поведала она историю нашей героине о том, что нехер спасать тех, кто этого не просит, займись мол чем поважнее или в конце концов хоть спроси у нуждающихся чего они хотят.

Не поверите, но мнение касательно эльфов Гермиона пересмотрела. Законопроект о защите прав домовых эльфов она конечно же подала в Министерство, правда выглядел он уже иначе.   
Ну да это уже совершенно другая история.

*****

Малфой начинал злиться, его только что откровенно проигнорировали. И этот ужасный факт не укладывался в его светлой головушке. 

А Пэнси, в свою очередь, решила вдруг поддержать диалог:  
— Забини, скажи, что требуется от нас с Герм? – Нарочито спокойно начала слизеринка.

— Ооо… Ровным счетом ничего. Достаточно вашего присутствия. — Ответил мулат, лучезарно улыбаясь сокурснице. Пэнс хорошо знала, что такая улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего для обьекта его интереса. Если змееныш решил что-то поиметь, то уж точно использует все свое итальянское обаяние и не меньшую хитрость как оружие массового поражения.

— И все же нам хотелось бы посодействовать твоему гениальному плану наладить мир. — Максимально миролюбиво продолжила Пэнси.

— Это так мило с твоей стороны, Паркинсон. Кажется, Грейнджер пригрела на груди гадюку. – Не унимался Малфой.

И на конец его слова возымели эффект. Гермиона оторвалась от книги и перевела взгляд на него. Янтарные глаза спокойно и непринужденно смотрели прямо в душу. Драко затаил дыхание от такой наглости. 

А хищная львица все же решила ответить:  
— Не гадюку, Малфой, а Королевскую кобру. – С нежной полуулыбкой проговорила она, слегка склонив голову на бок чмокнула Пэнси в макушку, и вернулась к чтению.

Все находились в таком шоке, что молчание буквально повисло в комнате густым облаком.  
Невилл подумывал, что ужасная слизеринка опоила Гермиону Амортенцией. 

Забини принял окончательное решение выяснить, что за отношения обьеденяют этих двоих. 

Драко просто бесился. 

А Нотт продолжал наблюдать за Луной, мало обращая внимания на происходящее. В этот миг Лавгуд решила нарушить затянувшееся молчание:  
— Что ж я возьму на себя развлечения.

— Да, ты определенно сможешь всех удивить. К тому же ты самое не предвзятое лицо. — Подметил Блейз.

— Для Лавгуд не проблема постоянно удивлять окружающих. — Ворчание Малфоя никого не интересовало, но смолчать он не мог.

На этом более менее спокойном моменте все разошлись по спальням обустраиваться и отдыхать после длинного дня, именуемого возвращением в Хогвартс, и в новую послевоенную реальность

***** 

Утро суботы началось тихо, все наслажались последними днями перед учёбой.

Луна, загадочно улыбаясь глядела в окно своей спальни. Игра приготовлена, пусть не экстремальная, но за то не даст мозгошмыгам застояться. 

Драко наслаждался долгожданным спокойствием, проспав до самого обеда. Блейз пощадил его этим утром и не ввалился ни свет, ни заря с очередным наполеоновским планом на день. 

Сам Забини уже успел проверить запасы огненного, не сыворотка правды, но тоже неплохо развязывает язык, довольно хмыкнув, сладко улыбнулся, предвкушая замечательный вечер.

Тео, сходив на завтрак, не удивился отсутствию белобрысого, поболтав с Блейзом, решил прогуляться. Забини присоединился. Они не спеша оценили восстановленную местность, пошли к своему излюбленному месту Чёрному озеру.

Красный Мальборо привычно оседал в их лёгких, создавая призрачную дымку из фигур в воздухе. Они дома. 

Как бы банально не звучало, расслабиться получалось не всегда, не со всеми и не везде.   
Ведь обречённые носить зелёные галстуки, они не могли терять себя в дурацкой браваде храбрых Гриффиндорцев или в туманных знаниях Рейвенкло, чем занимаются Пуффендуйцы и думать не хотелось. Они - Слизерин - реальность, ясность, и стремление вверх. От этого никуда. 

Короткие минуты лёгкости ценились высоко и к ним допускались ничтожные крохи. 

*****

Собрав внушительную коллекцию фильмов, Пэнси решила не отказывать себе в удовольствии просмотреть парочку. Она долго работала, чтобы таки выбить у Министерства разрешение на использование преобразователя магической энергии в электрическую.   
Вопрос стоит ли брать с собою проектор не стоял.

Пожертвовав своею шёлковой простынёй, она зашторила окна, и полюбовавшись их балконом с кованными перилами, объявила, что День кино начинается. 

Гермиона, что в тот момент читала, немного удивилась резкой пропаже света. Раньше она бы разразилась гневной тирадой о важности учёбы и пренебрежительного отношения к её персоне, но ведь перемены неизбежны.

А старания Паркинсон она ценила. Брюнетка попросила эльфийку Али запастись закусками, именно попросила, на что шатенка легко улыбнулась. Пэнси старалась, это заметно, никогда раньше ей не было так важно не обидеть чьих-либо убеждений. 

Али была вне себя от счастья. Так много эльфов, и так много всего с чем можно помочь!

Они набросали подушки на пол, маленькое пушистое море приняло их, удобно устроившись они включили классику. «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок» и в чёрно-белом варианте не терял своей прелести. Заставляя их насмехаться над глупостью этих так называемых аристократов.

Али принесла полный чайник их любимого Эрл грея с лимоном и сахаром, много орехов и сыра, маленький столик ломился от вкусностей. А когда чай закончился порадовала их двумя бокалами Пино Нуар.

Эльфийка безумно обожала баловать своих малышек, пусть и продолжала называть их Госпожами, это не было вынужденно или банальной привычкой.   
Она им поклонялась по доброй воле, восхищалась силой этих маленьких леди, а уж она за свою слишком долгую жизнь могла различить достойных ведьм.

*****

Забини почти пританцовывал на месте, собираясь на вечеринку. Вот вот он всё узнает, пища для размышлений не давала ему ходить ровно весь день. Но он сын своей матери, терпение всегда было его отличительной чертой, иначе ему не справится было бы с надоедливой заносчивостью своего лучшего друга. 

Ближе к вечеру Забини покончил с перестановкой в гостиной, слегка поменяв местами мебель и поработав над освещением, сделал его приглушённым, что располагало к интимности обстановки.   
Добавил пару свечей, одну с запахом ванили, вторую – сандала.

Остался довольным собой и ушёл в комнату к Драко. Проверка готовности этого чертяки тоже лежала на плечах Блейза, как же много всего там помещалось, нельзя допустить, чтобы что-то пошло не так.

*****

Девушки не теряли время зря и уже вовсю собирались на вечеринку Примирения.

— Ох и название, упаси Мерлин, кто-то узнает, хана почётному званию по красноречивости Забини. — Шатенка не рассталась полностью со своею привычкой критиковать.

— Он возьмёт харизмой, этот хитрый змей и с Тёмным Лордом бы договорился в гольф сыграть. Не просто так его мамочка сохранила нейтралитет на войне, она и к дьяволу в дверь постучать не побоится, если тот задолжает. — Хмыкнула Пэнс.

— Рухнул тот нейтралитет на финальной битве, сама знаешь.

— Либо гениальный тактических ход, либо-таки умеют её духи шептать правильное и вовремя.

Закончив сборы, они оглядели себя. 

Леди Паркинсон была феноменальна. Когда Грейнджер ей сказала, что она превзошла сама себя, она благодарно улыбнулась, лишь хмыкнула, ответив, что ей это удалось, как только она раскрыла шикарный вкус гриффиндорки. 

Причёска брюнетки на сегодня - боб каре, с ней без того острые скулы выглядели заточенными, проведи и несомненно останешься с глубочайшим порезом. Стрелки и тёмно-вишнёвая помада венчали макияж.

Черный кружевной боди, облегающие цвета марсала джинсы с высокой талией и шёлковый пиджак без рукавов в тон, чёрные лодочки с красной подошвой. Жгут сплетённый из трёх золотых цепочек тонул в пышной груди Пэнси, не позволяя узнать был ли предусмотрен кулон. Браслет, из того же гарнитура, в виде змеи что оплетал всё правое предплечье аж до тыльной стороны ладони, заканчивался сияющими рубинами на месте змеиных глаз. 

Убийственный видок, констатировала слизеринка, довольная собой.

Гермиона выглядела как греческая богиня войны и мудрости. 

Белый брючный комбинезон с выглаженными стрелками на штанинах, полностью открытой спиной и глубоким декольте. Не просто выделял все преимущества фигуры шатенки, а визуально увеличивал хрупкие формы.   
Собранные волосы на манер Афины открывали шикарный вид на длинную шею где покоились красивые серьги из сплетения цепочек серебра, тонкие браслеты из того же материала украшали правое запястье девушки. Смоки айс и красная помада на милом личике творили чудеса. Венцом образа стали красные босоножки на стальной шпильке и маникюр в том же цвете. 

Холодная и убийственная, Гермиона превосходила самые смелые ожидания.

*****

Парни разделились, Драко клятвенно пообещал не одеваться как на похороны, и Блейз со спокойной душой вернулся в свои покои.

Он вышел на балкон аналогичный тому, что у девушек, выкурил сигарету, полюбовался закатом над Запретным лесом и направился наводить лоску.

Забини решил соответствовать своему статусу и положению, о котором мало кто знал. 

Брутальность и итальянская харизма мальчиша-плохиша подходили ему как нельзя кстати.   
Кожаные туфли, черные джинсы с цепью от ремня к карману. Боксерская майка обтянула накаченное, обласканное солнцем тело молодого мужчины. Грубая серебряная цепочка на шее указывала на ее массивность. 

На правом плече покоилась морда дракона со слегка раскрытой пастью, на бицепсе той же руки красовалось мастерски набитое крыло доходя до самой ладони и пересекаясь на запястье с плетением браслета, будто удерживающим дракона на месте. Тело рептилии располагалось справа на крепком торсе Блейза, переходя в извивающийся хвост, конец которого спрятался уже где-то на бедре под поясом брюк. 

В левом ухе красовался гвоздик с холодным бриллиантом каратов в пять и кафа на верхней части ушка. Наверх была небрежно накинута косуха с закатанными до предплечья рукавами, так и манившая убрать лишние части гардероба. Мотоциклетные перчатки с металлическими лямками туго сходились у запястий.

Лицо мужчины источало самоуверенность и превосходство. Пухлые губы изогнулись в надменной улыбке, ямочка на щеке придавала игривости. А шрам полученный в детстве при рассечении брови теперь казался крайне уместным. Миндалевидные глаза цвета заката в пустыне обрамляли густые ресницы.

*****

Мать не была против покрытия его тела чернилами, оно и не удивительно, после Метки, что уродовала его руку, хуже ничего быть не может.

Пятикратный кельтский узел на правом предплечье был обвит змеёй, кусающий собственный хвост. Драко Малфой любил символизм, и ненавидел шрамы. Тёмная метка выжигалась на коже, даже своих приспешников Волан-де-Морт не щадил, больной ублюдок. 

После его смерти остался уродливая рваная отметина, исправить не составило труда. Наконец то, что он сам хотел, она красовалась уже на следующий день его пребывания в Италии. Забини заявлял, что у него нет терпения, парировать было проще простого:

— Пожил бы с этим психом под одной крышей, ещё быстрее бы избавлялся от любого напоминания об этом.

— Давай хоть что-то менее драматичное, тебе предыдущей змеи не хватило? 

— Моя тату, мой эскиз, так что любуйся или утрись. — И тут же продолжая. — Твои татушки никто не критиковал!

— Это всё благодаря моему безупречному умению украшать и без того идеальное тело. — Мулат буквально по воздуху распространял самодовольство.

— Миссис Забини тебя распустила, маленький заносчивый засранец. —Блондин уже расслаблено шутил, позабыв жуткие воспоминания.

— Не тронь Мадре, щенок! Её Духи будут преследовать тебя до конца твоего жалкого существования! — Они пугали лучшего тату-мастера, по иронии жизни находящегося в магловском районе города до мурашек, но платили кучу денег. Любые странности клиентов неважны, люди приходят и уходят, деньги покупают всё, так что он терпел, старался не слушать и упорно работать, да поскорее.

Вспоминая последние пару месяцев, он разглядывал спину. Геометрический рисунок тату поднимался с поясницы на лопатки, на правой его встречало созвездие Дракона, заканчиваясь под ухом, мочку которого как бы ласкало длинное изогнутое пёрышко, сама мочка сверкала чёрным алмазом. 

Натянув тёмно-серую футболку с широкой горловиной (что открывала прекрасный вид на шею и ключицы из любого ракурса) и светлые пепельного цвета рваные джинсы с массивной пряжкой, он усмехнулся своему отражению. 

Кардиган максимально свободный, не стесняющий движений, манжеты покоились на локтях, в полном объеме давал возможность оценить массивность рук и изящный изгиб запястий, кроме часов на одно из них легко был застёгнут браслет, при движении они легко сталкивались, но владельца это не трогало, ни возможное повреждение циферблата, ни царапины на грубом, но не менее хитро мудром плетении явно дорогого украшения. 

Длинные пальцы с привычным уже перстнем провели по волосам, укладая их на бок, позволяя паре прядей легко закрывать маленький тонкий шрам на изгибе брови. Серые оксфорды из драконьей кожи завершали образ.

Привычное надменное выражение лица дрогнуло в полу-улыбке, вечер обещал быть интересным. 

Довольный своим внешним видом, он никогда не скажет Забини, что не особо то и любит чёрный, просто в нём было легче всего прятаться от надоедливой красочности долбаного радужного мира, когда всё катилось в адское пламя. 

Широкие плечи не поместились в зеркало и тогда полу-улыбка превратилась в хитрую ухмылку. Круто развернувшись, он направился к выходу.

Распахнув дверь, он замер, слыша как две пары каблуков тихим цоканьем приближаются, винтовая лестница не позволяла увидеть идущих сразу, выжидая добычу, что сама шла в руки, он готовил изрядный запас колкойстей.

Но при виде этих ведьм земля ушла из-под ног, а слова замерли неприятным комком осев в горле. Он застыл с распахнутым ртом, всё пытаясь протолкнуть ненавистный воздух внутрь.

Паркинсон лишь слегка улыбнулась реакции блондина, Грейнджер же сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

Малфой указал на лестницу давая им возможность пройти вперёд, тут же от этом пожалел, оголённая спина шатенки с россыпью родинок и болтающейся при ходьбе цепочкой, заставила опереться на стену коридора, ему нужен огневиски, немедленно, и ледяной душ.

Хозяин вечера восседал на диване, увидев вошедших поднялся. Не сумев похвастаться более многословной реакцией, чем лучший друг, лишь поклонился девушкам.

— Драко, ты привёл наших прекрасных гостий!

— Не имел такой чести. — Съязвил Малфой. 

Девушки заняли свободные места, диван вмещал троих, Луна сидела на нём одна, на соседнем располагались Невил и Парвати. Возле них, Тео, больше выглядевший частью компании сидевших напротив слизеринцев. К несчастью Драко, возле него пыталась влезть Астория.  
Терри Бут и двое старост с пуффендуя замыкали список собравшихся.

— Лавгуд, твой выход! — Забини начал, разливая напитки. — Удиви нашу искушённую и не очень, – глядя на сжавшихся пуффендуйцев – публику. – С сияющей улыбкой обводя остальных.

Луна объяснила простые правила игры. Магическая стрелка на столе, крутится после касания волшебника, указывая на отвечающего, каждый задает один вопрос.   
Не желая отвечать, оппонент обязуется выпить, стопку фирменного коктейля Тео, ингредиенты не известны, однако известно одно, градус содержимого зашкаливал. При несоблюдении правил, игрока поражала лёгкая версия Жалящего проклятия.

Блейз, взяв на себя роль первопроходца раскрутил стрелку, она указала на Невилла.

— И что же наш собиратель гербария, может мне интересного то поведать? Признавайся Долгопупс, о ком вздыхает твое поросшее травами сердечко?

Невилл залился краской и потянулся к яду Теодора. Закашлявшись от крепости пойла, всё же начал покрываться волдырями. 

— Боюсь, милый Невилл, это не сработает. Я слегка усовершенствовала игру. Ответ на вопрос обязателен. Иначе действие проклятья будет распространятся по всему телу. – объявила Астория, с наиграно сочувственной улыбкой.

— Жестоко. — Нотт как и все, не ожидал подобного поворота.

— Очень некрасиво, выкидывать на примирительном вечере подобные финты. – Блейз был недоволен.

— Может, не все искали примирения? – Гринграсс не унималась.

— Игра зачарована на 20 вопросов, нам придётся доиграть. – Мелодичный, спокойный голос Луны разбавил нарастающее напряжение.

— За ложь, к вашему сведению, вас постигает тоже проклятие, что и за отказ. 

— Так вот зачем ты заходила в мою комнату. – Невозмутимость Лавгуд как всегда непоколебима.

— Змеиная натура, ничего не могу поделать. — Развела руки Астория.

— Ответь уже Невилл, не за чем мучаться. – Гермиона наградила красноречивым взглядом Блэйза.

Невилл тихо выдавил, – Это Парвати. – и со вздохом облегчения дотронулся до стрелки.

Стрелка со свистом завертелась и указала на Тео.

— Как проводят лето Пожиратели Смерти? 

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. – С улыбкой произнёс Тео.

Луна смиренно ожидала вопроса. Тео хитро ухмыльнулся.

– Как поживают твои мозгошмыги? – Общие смешки Драко и Блейза раздались почти одновременно с вопросом Тео.

— Я живу с ними в мире и согласии. Как странно, ведь ты не это хотел спросить. – С интригующей улыбкой объявила Луна.

Тео самодовольно смотрел ей в глаза, – Оставим это на десерт.

Наблюдающий эту картину Забини пробормотал, – А игра становится только интереснее и интереснее.

Луна коснулась стрелки. Астория расслаблено взирала на Лавгуд.

— Почему ты позволяешь своим мозгошмыгам тонуть в зависти? – спокойно, словно читая книгу, истинная когтевранка.

— За что боролись на то и напоролись. — проговорила Гермиона одну из любимых пословиц Пэнси. За что получила легкую улыбку от последней.

— Цель оправдывает средства. – Гринграсс явно сказала правду. 

Грейнджер стала следующей жертвой игры.   
— Неужели Уизли был настолько плох в постели, что тебя даже Паркинсон устраивает? 

Все застыли, Драко отдёрнул руку к которой жалась Астория, Забини поднялся предупреждающе, глядя на неё. Гермиона улыбнулась, призвала всех успокоиться. 

— Малышка Тори, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, каким был покойный Рон в постели и смею тебя заверить, что Паркинсон превосходит в умении удовлетворять самые смелые ожидания. – Пэнси взяла запястье Грейнджер и оставив поцелуй на внутренней части, переплела их пальцы.

Блейз расплылся в лукавой улыбке стоило игре указать на него. А брюнетка шепнула на ухо шатенке пару слов.

— Чур не шушукаться! – Мулат шикнул на них. Девушки переглянулись и загадочно ухмыльнулись.

— Покажи татуировку. 

— Если хотели увидеть папочку полуголым, не стоило столько ждать. —Встал, обнажил торс. Медленно крутясь, дабы все смогли разглядеть рисунок.

— Где ты делал тату? Мастер - настоящий художник. – Шатенка по достоинству оценила, всю картину.

— О, Гермиона, на этот вопрос я уже так легко не отвечу. — Накинув куртку на голые плечи. Он коснулся стрелки.

Пэнси нетерпеливо поёрзала, ей не улыбалось покрываться волдырями и чувствовать себя абсолютно голой под изучающим взглядом Забини тоже. Гермиона сидела спокойно, закинув туфлю на колено, в совершенно мужской позе и выглядя на удивление женственно, уверенно и сексуально. Она вселяла в брюнетку уверенность, стало спокойнее.

— На основе какой такой неземной любви строятся отношения в вашем дуете?

Пэнси ехидно прищурилась. Выдав всего одно слово. – Взаимной. 

Судя по отсутствию болевых ощущений Паркинсон была абсолютно честна.  
Стрелка указала на заскучавшего Драко. Он без обиняков спросил.

— Раздеваться?

— Подожди, милый, чуть позже, есть ли у малышки Гринграсс хоть какой-то шанс? – Пэнси всегда отличалась мстительностью.

— Ноль. – сипло ответил Драко.

И Гринграсс убежала в свою комнату. Видимо, не боясь последствий игры. 

Игра остановлена. Но не разговоры, план Лавгуд сработал, напряжение спало.

Со всей компании, только Гермиона Грейнджер выглядела отрешённо, ощутив рядом, присутствие, взывающего к ней, бестелесного невидимого духа.


	3. Глава 3. Devil got the hold on me

Утром следующего дня Гермиона решила пойти на пробежку. Пэнс еще спала, и подруга решила ее не будить. Надев белую толстовку и темные леггинсы, пару белых кроссовок Airmax. Волосы собраны в незамысловатый высокий хвост. 

Гермиона направилась в гостиную, где встретила Драко мирно сидящего у камина с кружкой кофе и раскрытой книгой. Лицо казалось абсолютно безмятежным, а на губах играла полу-улыбка. Молодой человек настолько углубился в чтение, что попросту не заметил вошедшую Гермиону.   
А она так и застыла разглядывая его расслабленное лицо, от чего то излучавшее невероятную притягательность. Чтобы не попасть в неловкий момент, шатенка прокашлялась. Малфой поднял голову и, осмотрев Гермиону с ног до головы, заявил:

— Грейнджер, наконец ты вернулась. А то ходят тут всякие элегантные стервозы под оборотным. Ты уже задушила Паркинсон?

— Драко, — она сделала акцент на его имя. — ты как всегда сама прелесть. И тебе с добрым утром. Я собралась на пробежку, не желаешь присоединиться?

— Что ж, Гермиона, полагаю ты будешь пытаться и дальше игнорировать мой сарказм. Так почему бы не наслаждаться этим подольше.

— Всегда рада помочь. — Гриффиндорка направилась к выходу. Драко последовал за ней. Будучи уже в спортивной одежде, он не стал заходить в комнату.

Прекрасная, еще по летнему теплая погода. А яркое солнышко, такое не свойственное для этого места так и норовило заглянуть в глаза. Парень прикрыл веки, подставляя ладонь ко лбу и наблюдал за тем как разминается Гермиона. Она обернулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза, озорно улыбаясь:

— Ну что, подготовил уже браваду из колкостей и стёба?

— Не волнуйся, она у меня всегда с собой. — Драко не смог удержаться и тихо засмеялся.

— Чудесно! — Объявила девушка. Достала наушники и включила плеер, взяв не спешный темп бега. 

Малфой опешил от такой наглости, но остроумие оппонентки признал с наслаждением. С устройством плеера он познакомился еще в начале лета, в доме Забини.

Вещь действительно была интересная, а еще больше ему понравились песни некоторых из магловских рок-групп. Но в слух то он, конечно, этого не скажет.

Догнав Гермиону, он выдернул наушник со словами:

— О нет! Так просто ты от меня не избавишься! Сама позвала. Теперь терпи!

Добежав до озера, девушка решила умыться водой из источника. Лёгкость беседы раззадорила, она зачерпнула горсть воды и плеснула её в Малфоя.

Драко сначала удивлённо посмотрел на неё, а после произнёс:

— Ну погоди, Грейнджер, месть великого рода Малфоев тебя настигнет!

Сняв футболку и откинув в сторону, умыл лицо, намочил волосы и торс. Холодные капли медленно стекали по бледной рельефной груди. Невольно залюбовавшись зрелищем, шатенка удивилась как ему удалось сохранить такой оттенок кожи. Вода исчезала за поясом спортивных штанов, делая его темнее. Если сейчас с лизнуть так призывно поблёскивающую каплю с ключицы... мысль, прерванная блондином, не успела закончиться, к девушке потянулись длинные пальцы, хватая за плечи. 

— Вот и попалась, та что плескалась! – поднятая на ноги, а ведь с земли открывался такой вид, она пыталась выкрутиться и сбежать. Парень прижал её спиной к своей мокрой груди, она отпихнулась и с размаху приземлилась на траву. Немного побарахтались, вдоволь насмеявшись, они сидели в тишине.

— Прости, Гермиона, за всё что было. — Низкий бархатистый голос, серьёзные нотки. 

— Иногда мы не выбираем свои роли. — Молчание было лёгким и комфортным. Они друг друга понимали.

На обратной дороге Грейнджер всё же решилась поинтересоваться. 

— Ты делал тату там где и Блейз? 

— Почему тебя так это интересует?

— Хочу кое-что исправить.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, не вижу ничего нуждающегося в исправлении.

Гермиона молча закатала рукав. Воспоминания нахлынули на Драко неприятным потоком, и он просто сказал:

— Я поговорю с Забини, чтобы он записал тебя. 

На балконе стояла девушка с кружкой кофе и вишнёвой сигаретой, лукаво улыбаясь. 

— Смотри Али, кажется, это начало чего-то большего.

*****

Грейнджер и Паркинсон ждали младшую Уизли. Брюнетка была не в восторге от компании, но договорившись вчера не на самую трезвую голову, она обрекла себя на этот поход в Хогсмид.

В деревне они пробыли не долго. Решение навестить близнецов Уизли было спонтанным, но его поддержали все трое. Аппарировав на Косую Аллею, слившись с толпой, они добрались к Всевозможным Вредилкам Уизли.   
На подходе Пэнси вдруг сказала. 

— Как на счёт недели веселья? Скрасим скучные будни Хогвартса! 

— Например? — Уизли опешила.

— Неделя розыгрышей, вроде секс-марафона, только ещё и смешно. 

Гермиона засмеялась, Джинни вдруг ответила, — А мне нравится, хотя секс-марафон звучит интереснее.

Паркинсон заявила, подняв правую руку:

— Торжественно клянусь не разыгрывать соучастников! 

Подруги рассмеялась, подняли руки вместе и хором ответили. – Клянусь!

Близнецы были очень рады увидеть этих троих, а, услышав об их идее, пришли в полный восторг. Под дружный хохот и фразу – _Наше наследие ещё живёт!_ – Собрали им огромную коробку разнообразных вредилок. – Эй, красотка, а ты часом нам не дальняя сестрица, впервые вижу, чтобы змееобразные устраивали розыгрыши! 

— А по цвету волос не понятно?

Прогулявшись, девушки вернулись в Хогсмид и направились в замок. 

Намечался маленький девичник. 

Гостиная старост не пустовала, трое слизеринцев обсуждали квиддичные матчи, отвлеклись на вошедших. 

Забини понимающе глянул на Гермиону, что ж, видимо, разговор состоялся.

— А куда это мы направляемся, а, девчёнки? — Нотт явно располагал хорошим настроением.

— У нас сегодня другая вечеринка. 

— И нас не позовёте? — Блейз надул губки, хотя глаза сверкали весельем. 

— Разве что после твоей смены пола. — Джинни выросла с шестью братьями, это не проходит бесследно.

— Неужели Паркинсон сдаёт позиции, что потребовалась помощь третьего лица? — Драко в своём репертуаре. В этот момент заходит Луна и присоединяется к девушкам.

Тео кричит им вслед: — Нет, ну я точно должен там быть! 

Дойдя до середины лестницы, они хором крикнули: — Неа!

Блейз не остался в долгу: — Ведьмы бесчеловечные! 

— Инквизиции на вас нет! —Посмеивался Малфой.

*****

Обдумав розыгрыши и обусловив, кто за что отвечает, девушки выпили по бокалу вина и насладились прекрасным фильмом (выбирала Паркинсон). 

Джинни подумала, что находиться в компании выше упомянутой очень даже весело. 

Луна отвечала за колдоапарат и снимки розыгрышей и жертв. 

Был написан план, и девушки с приподнятым настроем, хохоча, что есть сил, в предвкушении от следующей недели стали расходиться по комнатам.

В гостиной все так же сидели слизеринцы, и Блейз почти пророчески произнес:

— Ой, не к добру это.

*****

В понедельник первой парой стояла сдвоенная пара ЗОТИ. Все уже собрались в классе и ожидали профессора. 

Студенты переговаривались, не зная чего ожидать от молодого преподавателя. 

Он вошел в кабинет почти вальяжно, не обращая внимания на реакцию женской половины и попросил студентов следовать за ним на улицу. 

Большую часть времени Крам рассказывал об атакующих проклятьях, делая акцент на вкладываемой в них силе, что было напрямую связано с дальностью и мощностью. Он объяснял, что противник не всегда находится непосредственно рядом, поэтому умение направлять свою магию на внушительные расстояния может сыграть в схватке ключевую роль. 

Он пригласил к себе Гермиону и попросил выбрать себе противника для дуэли в которой студенты должны были находиться на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Грейнджер подошла к Виктору и почти прошептала что-то на ухо. Крам посмотрел на девушку с легкой улыбкой и неким недоверием, ответил и кивнул куда-то в сторону. 

Некоторых слизеринцев откровенно бесила эта манера преподавателя настолько близко стоять к своей бывшей, ой, простите, подопечной. Но Грейнджер это, кажется, нисколько не смущало. Она спокойно наблюдала за реакцией Крама, а потом отвела руку с палочкой в сторону, что указал профессор, и негромко произнесла:

\- Бомбарда.

Куст, который находился в метрах тридцати, разлетелся в щепки. Студенты стояли в шоке, шепчясь и не решаясь высказать что-то в слух. Крам выглядел по меньшей мере удивленно. 

А Пэнси решила, как обычно, отличиться:

— Мерлин, будто первый раз увидели героиню войны. Не радужными же заклинаниями она ваши жопы спасала.

— Несомненно, мисс Паркинсон, вы правы. Боюсь, я недооценил потенциал мисс Грейнджер. Но наглядный пример связи силы и расстояния вы все же увидели. — Крам посмотрел на куст, потом на студентов.

Дальше урок проходил без происшествий. Студенты тренировались под бдительным присмотром преподавателя.

Остальные предметы прошли спокойно. 

*****

На ужине слизеринцам выпала честь поближе познакомиться с новеньким. Он сам подошёл к элите факультета и, легко усевшись, завёл разговор.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, как грязнокровку могли назначить старостой школы.

Паркинсон набрала побольше воздуха, уже представляя, как этот ублюдок выхаркивает кровь с последними вздохами, но с ответом её опередил Драко.

— Ровно так же, как в Хогвартс стали брать безмозглых американцев.

— А разве не Малфои были основными приверженцами «Закона о чистоте крови»?

— Слушай, Уилсон, ты и так одной ногой в могиле, некоторые из слизеринских змеючек очень мстительные, а змеи и того хуже, советую чаще оборачиваться и не гулять в одиночестве по тёмным коридорам замка, — Забини тоже не смолчал. 

Конечно, Пэнси понимала, почему так отреагировал Малфой, а вот реакция Забини была неожиданной. 

— Не думал, что на факультете Салазара так много предателей крови.

— Не думал, что Дамблдор снова притянет в школу какого-нибудь ублюдка, чтобы мутить воду. — Блейзу порядком надоел кретинизм Уилсона.

— Ты не знаешь с кем связался и кому дерзишь. — Уилсон закипал.

— Блейз, тут слишком много народа, скормим его завтра тварям Хагрида. — Паркинсон, видя предстоящую драку, положила руку Забини на плечо. Последствием была бы разве что преждевременная и довольно болезненная кончина Маркуса, а Блейз слишком симпатичен для срока в Азкабане. 

Картинка, как мулат с дементорами играет в шахматы на сигареты, заставила Паркинсон улыбнуться. 

Уилсон презрительно усмехнулся и ушёл, поглядывая на столы Гриффиндора. 

*****

К вечеру после тренировки по квиддичу Малфой вернулся с розовыми волосами ужасно взбешенный. Оказалось, краска вымоется только через неделю. 

Он долго орал на всю гостиную, что достанет подлеца из-под земли, а потом похоронит заживо и много чего еще. 

Луна, единственная не дрожала от смеха, незаметно достала колдоапарат. Щёлкнув его пару раз, упорхнула от его гнева. 

Стоя у неё под дверью, он и угрожал её единорогами и грозился выкупить «Придиру», предлагал несметные богатства, лишь бы она отдала колдографии. Это порадовало всех обитателей башни, но эффекта не возымело.

Драко пришлось терпеливо ждать конца недели.

*****

Вторник подкрался незаметно, а с ним и очередь Блейза быть разыгранным. 

Пока Гермиона мило общалась с ним о тату–мастере в гостиной старост перед парами, Пэнси подменила его перо. Эпичной развязки шутки не пришлось ждать долго. И уже на зельеварении оглушительный хохот заполнил помещение, а Луна продолжала делать колдографии.

Собственно, вот что произошло. Профессор Снейп ждал своих студентов на сдвоенное занятие. 

Первое занятие было посвящено конспектированию сложного материала, а второе - приготовлению не менее сложного зелья правды.

Зельевар излучал превосходство и хмурость, впрочем, ничего не изменилось. Он холодно оценил преображение Драко, подождал, пока студенты рассядутся и начал вычитывать лекцию. 

Все студенты усердно записывали, а профессор ходил между рядов. В какой-то момент он остановился возле Забини. И, взяв пергамент, спросил ученика:

— Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Забини?! Потрудитесь объяснить!

— Записываю, профессор, — ответил Блейз.

— Ну что ж, тогда расскажите, будьте так любезны, какое? Цитирую: «даже слишком стройные ножки и чулки здесь явно за ненадобностью» имеет отношение к моему предмету?!!

Блейз опешил, поняв, что все это время он писал не то, что диктовал профессор. Он только и смог выдавить:

— Не знаю…профессор, я…

Общий хохот сбивал с толку. Внимательно осмотрев перо ученика, Снейп спросил: 

— Откуда у вас это перо?

— Купил в Косом переулке, как и каждый год.

— Вы уверены, что это именно то перо, которое вы покупали? – Взяв перо, он передал его другому студенту за соседней партой и попросил записывать за ним. — Перетёртые листки златоцвета хранятся только в тёмных сухих помещениях.

Написанное студентом гласило: «Бля, ну почему я? И угораздило же сесть здесь.»

— Кажется, ваше перо носит тот же характер, что и цвет волос мистера Малфоя. Настоятельно советую взять другое, пока вы не поведали нам и о других частях тела предмета вашего обожания.

— Извините, профессор, этого больше не повторится, — только и смог сказать Забини.

— Надеюсь.

Занятие продолжилось, и студенты стали переходить к приготовлению зелья. Снейп разбил студентов в пары, по своему усмотрению. И начал оглашать имена:

— Гермиона Грейнджер, Маркус Уилсон. Драко Малфой, Невил Лонгботтом. Блейз Забини, Полумна Лавгуд. Астория Гринграсс, Парвати Патил. Теодор Нотт, Гарри Поттер. Пэнси Паркинсон, Джиневра Уизли...

Зельевар продолжал оглашать имена учеников, а студенты занимали места.

— Твою мать, — прокомментировал Драко за двоих. И парни разошлись за разные столы.

Малфой, Паркинсон и Забини настороженно наблюдали за Гермионой из своих мест. Ближе всех к ней находились Пэнси и Джинни. 

Они поздоровались и принялись за работу. Брюнетка решила, что стоит рассказать Уизли о придурке Уилсоне, лишняя пара внимательных глаз не помешает. Рыжая кивнула, сразу поняв, о чем шепчет Пэнс.

Кажется, они находили общий язык очень быстро, даже слишком. Обе сильные, смелые, мстительные и раскрепощенные, решительные, инициативные, таких не стоит выбешивать – хлопот не оберешься, если инвалидом не останешься.

Уилсон подошел к Грейнджер, представился, и они начали работу. 

Весь процесс прошел фактически молча. В конце Маркус сказал:

— А ты не тупая, маглорожденная. —Гермиона оторвала глаза от зелья. 

— В отличие от тебя. — И вернулась к работе.

— А я чистокровный, мне такое не грозит, — Самодовольно, пытаясь смотреть свысока. К его несчастью, она прошла слишком много, чтобы просто дать себя подстрекать какому-то породистому выскочке. 

Героиня войны – когда уничтожаешь крестражи, маменькины мальчики, будь они трижды наследниками, совсем не торкают. 

— Как показывает практика, это не залог успеха, — Она посмотрела ему в глаза, не замечая, как наклонились в их сторону зрители. Палочки наготове, ежедневное напряжение не проходит быстро, оружие в руке держалось чаще, чем чашка стандартного английского чая.

— Не пройдёт и пару лет, как о тебе все забудут, и ты вновь станешь безымянной магловской выскочкой. 

— Errare humanum est*, милый Маркус. Тешь себя, поглаживая свою маленькую веточку на семейном гобелене. 

Уилсону не суждено было ответить, профессор подошёл проверять их котёл.

— Превосходно, — и уже громче. — Все справились не плохо, наилучший результат показала пара с мисс Грейнджер, что абсолютно не удивительно, плюс 10 очков Гриффиндору.

— Мое имя Маркус, профессор.

— Запомню, когда посчитаю вас достойным этого.

Напарник шатенки буквально начал шипеть. 

— Но в паре состояли оба факультета. —Выступила Астория. 

— Что же вы не заработали очки для своего факультета? Я не зачисляю баллы за создание рабочего вида. Если вы, мисс Гринграсс, считаете, что ваше зелье того же качества – испробуйте его. – Астория захлопнула варежку и отступила назад.

— А у вас, мисс Грейнджер, хватит храбрости испытать собственное творение на себе? Плюс 50 очков за ответ на вопросы под действием зелья. Что скажете, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, есть у вас хоть капля азарта?

Все с интересом наблюдали, что же будет дальше.

Гордо вскинув подбородок и налив зелье во флакон, она осушила его одним глотком:

— Приступим, профессор. — Пэнс и Джинни затаили дыхание.

— Имеете ли вы отношение к покраске волос мистера Малфоя?

— Я не прикасалась к волосам Драко Малфоя и краску ему не подливала, однако розовый ему к лицу. 

— Не соглашусь по поводу цвета, давайте продолжим. Так как близнецы Уизли больше не учатся здесь, могла ли это быть идея мисс Уизли? – Джин тихо взглотнула.

— Джиневра всегда была генератором всевозможных идей, но я не слышала от неё ничего связанного с подобной затеей. 

— Будем считать с этой темой покончено, последний вопрос. Не кажется ли вам, мисс Грейнджер, что вы превышаете полномочия старосты? —Явный намёк на проживание Паркинсон в башне старост.

— Профессор Снейп, не хочу вас разочаровывать, но действие сыворотки закончилось, однако на вопрос я отвечу абсолютно честно – Нет, я так не думаю. 

— Вы славитесь рассудительностью, и всегда делаете, что считаете нужным, самому посчастливилось это пережить. Вы ведь получили у Слизнорта «Превосходно», сварив все зелья из учебной программы, больше чем полтора года назад, зачем же вам повторять один и тот же курс дважды? 

— Учиться у самого талантливого зельевара из ныне живущих само по себе честь, я не могла упустить такую возможность.

— А мисс Гермиона Грейнджер получает всё, что хочет? — Казалось, за все годы, что она его знала, впервые в голосе Снейпа сквозила одобрительная усмешка.

— Теперь да, спасибо вам профессор.

— Не ждите ответной любезности мисс, — махнув мантией, он рвано развернулся, — Плюс 50 балов Гриффиндору! Урок окончен!

Смежных уроков у Слизерина и Гриффиндопа на сегодня больше не было. Ближе к вечеру Гермиона и Пэнси посетили библиотеку, обновив запасы интересной литературы и вернули прочитанные экземпляры. Вместе сделали уроки и позанимались в развитии навыков окклюменции. Паркинсон умостилась читать взятую книгу о магии фамильяров, а Гермиона направилась на патрулирование коридоров с Забини. 

*****

Девушка выглядела сегодня очень скромно, но элегантно. Шоколадное платье, застегнутое до самого воротника с клёшным подолом длинны миди. Туфли на не высоком каблуке в тон шелковому платью. Миниатюрные сережки красовались в ушах девушки и волосы, собранные в французский небрежный хвост.

Блейз ждал ее у двери гостиной. Замшевые туфли, черные слегка зауженные брюки с классическим ремнем, того же цвета водолазка обтягивала мышцы торса и светло кофейный джемпер, наброшенный на плечи парня. Волосы были уложены набок, открывая взору мелкий выбритый узор на левом виске.

Они прогуливались по коридорам, обсуждая тату-мастера и эскизы. 

Забини неустанно шутил и рассказывал истории с детства. 

Поведал о том, как в возрасте лет шести они с Драко воровали конфеты у миссис Забини, а та в свою очередь пугала их злыми духами, что придут к ним ночью и утащат их себе дабы полакомиться маленькими сладкоежками. Один раз даже устроила им небольшое шоу с гуляющими тенями (Все знали о способностях Черной Вдовы. Близкие звали её Лилианной, враги же с придыханием произносили – Лилит, зачастую это слово и было последним). 

Они с Малфоем так перепугались, что не притрагивались к конфетам еще неделю. А потом придумали просить домовых эльфов приносить сладости. Конечно, Мадре видела это, но злиться на своих любимых сорванцов просто не могла.

Гермиона улыбалась, слушая истории Блейза и поражалась насколько разным был подход к воспитанию в семьях Малфоя и Забини.

Миновав очередной коридор, они услышали шуршание и вздохи. 

Направившись на звук, увидели парочку, мальчишка из Когтеврана и пуффендуйка, страстно лобызавшуюся в темном углу. Гермиона объясняла, что им здесь не место, в то время как ребята стояли, потупив взгляд, а Блейз ухмылялся и наблюдал происходящее.

Староста немного отчитала провинившихся, но очков все же не снимала. 

Ребята ушли в свои гостиные, поблагодарив Грейнджер за терпимость. 

А префекты продолжили патрулирование и беседу.

Их участок заканчивался подземельями. Финальный поворот, за ним вход в гостиную Слизерина. Стояло им повернуть, тень трёх фигур показалась в зоне видимости. Реакция Забини была моментальной, легко отодвинув Гермиону за спину, он выставил палочку. Троица во главе с Уилсоном уже заходила в гостиную, шатенка удивлённо вскинула брови, посмотрев на мулата. 

— Не обращай внимания, уж очень не нравится мне этот мудак. 

На его реплику гриффиндорка молча кивнула. На всех война сказалась по-разному. Пускай непринуждённое поведение Блейза и не выглядело бравадой, ей трудно замылить глаза так просто.

Каждый справлялся по-своему. Самой девушке повезло. Её вытащила Пэнси. Брюнетка не требовала внимания как остальные, просто обосновалась рядом, подобно кошке. Выбрав свою сторону кровати и умудряясь комфортно сидеть по утрам на высоченной барной стойке кухни. 

Порой Гермиона ждала, что тонкий пальчик с острым ногтем сейчас показательно скинет стакан воды на пол, но потом он же, пододвигал тот же стакан, но уже с огневиски, когда её истерики не поддавались успокоительным зельям.

Кошачьи повадки Паркинсон не удивляли, больше умиротворяли. Если она ластится – всё хорошо, только сидит прямо – значит пора бить тревогу. Когда слизеринке плохо, она не кричит, не мечется, что загнанный зверь, нет, она замирает, глаза стекленеют, ни звука, только прямая спина и сознание глубоко внутри. Кошмары, в которых мать не узнаёт её, родную дочь... Увы, но слабый истощённый от пыток мозг матери сдавал позиции.

Не подпустив самого Волан-де-Морта к дочери, не позволив клеймить поганой меткой свою плоть и кровь, она жестоко поплатилась. Чувство вины тихо подкрадывалось к Пэнси по ночам. Но находясь с Гермионой, что мирно сопела рядом, оно сбегало, поджав хвост. 

Маленькая, хрупкая гриффиндорка стояла на защите её снов, покруче Цербера у ворот ада. Сама шатенка тихо рассмеётся на такое заявление, пробормотав, «Спи уже, мой сладкий сахар». 

*****

День среды прошел без особых происшествий. На обеде пострадала очередная жертва розыгрышей коварного квартета.

Запоздавшая сова приземлилась на стол Когтеврана, напротив героя-любовника, что был вчера недостаточно отруган старостами. 

_"Ты! Позор семьи! Вам молодой человек грозит серьёзное наказание! Шаловливые ручонки держи при себе, несносный мальчишка, или не видать тебе наследства! Жду твоих немедленных объяснений!"_ \- Визжала полученная кричалка.

Дружный гогот большого зала скрыл ликующие переглядки четырёх подруг.

*****

Ближе к вечеру Пэнси решила затеять разговор о фамильярах. Она поведала Гермионе, что нашла немало информации о них и обряде создания. А старая эльфийка даже нашла для юной госпожи свиток, полностью раскрывающий весь сложный ритуал, рецепт необходимого зелья и возможные последствия для волшебника, посягнувшего на запредельно высокую магию. 

Паркинсон мэнор отличался библиотекой, собравшей много фолиантов по применению древних ритуалов.

Выслушав подругу и проглянув пару свитков, Грейнжер сказала, что не сможет помочь подруге, так как не обладает чистокровностью. Брюнетка парировала тем, что сила волшебника в этом ритуале имеет гораздо большее значение, а никого сильнее Гермионы она не знает. 

Они еще долго спорили о надобности и преимуществах фамильяров. Обе прекрасно понимали рискованность обряда создания, становления связи, но и отрицать возможности было неразумно.

Некая сила, гуляющая по замку в последнее время, неотступно следовала за Гермионой. Взывала к ней… манила к себе… и девушка это чувствовала. Не знала только как истолковать свои ощущения, как объяснить голос, что последние ночи будоражил ее во сне. 

Холодная фигура, которую она не раз ощущала рядом и сейчас находилась подле красавицы.

А когда подобные ощущения смешиваются с чувством тревоги и подступающими забытыми страхами, начинается паранойя. Гермиона неоднократно проверяла помещения на дезиллюминационные чары, на присутствие посторонних существ, спрашивала Гарри о его плаще (но тот был в сохранности и надежно спрятан). 

Пэнси откровенно сходила с ума по этому поводу, наблюдая за паникой подруги. Ее повергало в ужас происходящее, так как в уме и интуиции Гермионы она не сомневалась. Паркинсон была готова на все, лишь бы защитить единственную родную душу. Ей самой фамильяр и не был особо нужен, она должна... Нет, обязана, создать его, чтобы защитить Грейнжер. И тот вечер доказал это как нельзя яснее.

*****

У змеиного факультета была тренировка. Малфой попросил Гермиону подменить его на дежурстве.

Никто и не надеялся на помощь Астории, поэтому Пэнси сразу сказала, что пойдёт с ней. Условившись встретиться возле большого зала, они разошлись. Паркинсон пошла собираться. Шпильки не подходят для длинных прогулок по каменным коридорам, пусть брюнетку это и не волновало, так как она ежедневно их носила, но ночью зрителей нет, значит и каблуки не требуются. Грейнджер же отправилась на встречу к МакГонагалл. 

В условленное время главная староста девочек не явилась, и через 5 минут тоже. Паника Пэнси взяла верх, когда она увидела проходящую мимо декана Гриффиндора. Круто развернувшись на пятках, она устремилась в башню префектов. 

*****

Парни как раз вернулись из душа, из-за непогоды тренировку сократили. 

Щеголяя голыми торсами, они расслаблялись в комнате Блейза. Каждый облюбовал свой предмет мебели, хозяин комнаты развалился на кровати, а длинные ноги Драко свисали с подлокотника кресла. 

Вихрем влетев к ним, Паркинсон на одном дыхании протараторила:

— Не пришла… Герм… вовремя… думаю пошла вниз… подземелья… нет толку одной...

Оба вмиг взлетели на ноги и похватали палочки.

— Соберись Пэнс, пойдём, — пытаясь, как можно более успокаююще произнёс Драко. — Мы поможем и найдём ее, не волнуйся.

Малфой накинул пиджак Забини, а мулат - вязаный кардиган. Они втроём побежали к подземельям.

*****

За 15 минут до этого.

Гермиона вышла из кабинета декана, волна странного гула заложила уши. 

Лицо разгладилось, тревоги ушли, сменившись умиротворением. Что-то тянуло её, обещая ответы. Она следовала за этим гулом, коридоры сменяли друг друга, лестница, вниз, ниже и ещё раз.

Подземелья плохо освещались, но ей это было незаметно, только гул становился отчётливей, будто превращался в голос, бархатный, низкий, слов не разобрать, это раздражало, - _Ближе_ , - наконец, вот из чего состоял этот набат.

Чужие мерзкие руки вырвали ее из транса. Вырвав палочку и схватив за плечи, отшвырнули к стене. Гермиона не сразу поняла где находится и кто возле нее.

Проморгавшись, она начала различать силуэты, было довольно темно. В тусклом освещении подземелья она разглядела троих парней. А дальше по голосу поняла - перед ней Уилсон с дружками:

— Что грязнокровная шлюха, вот ты и попалась?

— Сейчас мы покажем где место этой суки. — Вторил другой.

Пока Гермиона соображала как ей лучше поступить, придурок Уилсон снова толкнул ее к стене, от чего девушка упала. Схватив ее за волосы и подняв, другой рукой он перехватил ее лицо и зашипел:

— Готова к уроку этикета, тварь?

В этот момент чья-то рука схватила Маркуса за шиворот, от неожиданности он отпустил Гермиону, а сам отлетел в сторону. В следующее мгновение появился Драко и, кинув пару проклятий в дружков Уилсона, подбежал вместе с Пэнси к Грейнжер. 

Забини, который уже нависал на лежащим подонком, палочку применять не собирался. Его глаза светились звериной яростью, ему нужно было выплеснуть собравшуюся злость, и палочка в этом не поможет. Уилсон попытался встать, но в мгновение ока снова оказался на полу. Блейз сел сверху и глухо прорычал:

— Тебе пиздец, мразь. — За этим последовал первый удар и характерный хруст.

Гермиона порывалась остановить Забини, но Пэнси удержала ее. Малфой спокойно наблюдал за происходящим, он хорошо знал, что Блейза сейчас не остановить. Он заносил кулак снова и снова, Маркус уже не кричал, а его лицо превращалось в месиво. Отбойный молот Забини работал безотказно, как всегда. 

Двое подручных Уилсона, что лежали на холодном полу не двигаясь, через пару минут зашевелились, тут то Малфой о них и вспомнил. Он подошёл к ним и парой чётких ударов в челюсть вырубил их на более продолжительное время. Головы неестественно вывернулись и два тела снова растянулись, так и не успев подняться. 

В какой-то момент Забини просто остановился, очистил себя с помощью палочки и с омерзением посмотрел на кровавое тело. Повернулся к друзьям и посмотрел в упор на Гермиону:

— Ты в порядке? — Его голос звучал абсолютно спокойно, но подрагивающая рука выдавала нервозность. Шатенка лишь кивнула. Он продолжал смотреть:  
— Какого…Почему ты оказалась здесь одна?

— Выясним все в башне. – Урезонил друга Малфой.

До гостиной все шли молча. Пэнси держала Гермиону за руку. Как только дверь закрылась, Драко резко развернулся на месте:

— Выкладывай, Грейнжер.

— Я решила, что справлюсь сама. – Тихо сказала она.

— Сама?! —Мулат буквально задыхался от злости.

— Не ври! — Малфой выглядел нарочито спокойным.

— Давайте мы все успокоимся и поговорим об этом завтра? —Предложила Паркинсон, понимая, что ни к чему хорошему разговор не приведёт. 

— Вам не избежать этого разговора. Но судя по состоянию Гермионы, — Его взгляд устремился на Забини, — И не только, ты права, поговорим завтра. Отдохните, с тобою точно всё в порядке? — Уже смотря на Грейнджер.

— Да, спасибо. 

Девушки направились в спальню, а парни решили посидеть у камина и выпить огневиски.

Уже в комнате брюнетка обняла Гермиону и успокаююще погладила по голове.

— Ты хоть что-то помнишь?

— Помню меня звал голос, я просто безвольно подчинялась, а потом Уилсон, и я упала. Я не успеха нечего сделать. — Голос тихий, но ровный. 

— Хорошо, тогда пошли спать. 

Улёгшись на кровать Гермионы, она похлопала по ней, шатенка легла рядом. Мысли Пэнси кружили вокруг двух слизеринцев, и их мотивов. Что же это было? Личные счёты? 

Рыцарское поведение аристократов? А ведь Грейнджер это сейчас совсем не нужно. Лучше пусть делятся с ней присущим змеям холодным расчётом и выдающимся чувством самосохранения.

Но это по мнению Пэнси у Гермионы в крови, заставлять людей восхищаться и ужасаться её смелостью. 

Мирно посапывая рядом, Грейнджер уснула. Паркинсон чмокнула в лоб свою храбрую дурочку и легла в свою постель.

Вот только харизматичный дьявол каждую ночь стоял у её постели и наблюдал за своим лучшим творением.


	4. Глава 4. Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуй Цезарь, мы, идущие на смерть, приветствуем тебя!

Утром прокатилась новость о бесчеловечном избиении Уилсона, но обидчика он не запомнил. Маркусу светило провести в больничном крыле около двух недель, несколько переломов и отсутствие лица как такового, сейчас он мог сойти за недо версию Волан-де-Морта. 

Драко радовало услышанное. Дружки Уилсона не рыпнутся что-то предпринимать без предводителя. 

Здесь было о чем подумать - у Маркуса должны быть причины так яро ненавидеть Грейнджер. Какого хера она поперлась в эти чертовы подземелья одна (нет, она не дура, чтобы поступить так без веской причины), а значит что-то не договаривает. Особенно его мучила реакция Блейза на происходящее.  
Всегда спокойный итальянец не мог сейчас похвастаться чудесами своей знаменитой выдержки. Становилось понятно, что ему нравиться Гермиона. 

А ведь Драко прекрасно осознавал, что Грейнджер и ему не безразлична. Та небольшая пробежка солнечным утром возвращалась к нему каждую ночь.   
Он мог бы попробовать отрицать нахлынувшие чувства, но уже переживал что-то подобное раньше и в этом не было никакого смысла. За свою жизнь Драко осознал особенно четко - от своего сердца не убежать, сколько не бегай. 

У него явно намечался неприятный разговор с другом. Да еще это дурацкое предчувствие не давало покоя. А все вместе означало одно - спокойной жизни ни хрена не предвидится. 

*****

В голове Блейза варилась та же каша. Добавить можно разве что некоторое удовлетворение от избиения идиота Уилсона. Да еще некоторые страхи.   
Он наследник своего рода, а значит и бизнеса. И уж когда Грейнджер узнает, вряд ли ей это понравится. 

Его мать уже много лет управляла магической мафией, а он воспитывался как наследный принц. Может их мотивы не так уж и темны, но суть дела это мало изменит для Гермионы. 

На его фоне Драко может показаться просто лапочкой, хоть и бывший Пожиратель. В добавок ко всему он не мог избавится от навязчивой мысли, что мелкий урод Маркус лишь верхушка айсберга, и их ожидает что-то куда более темное. В своем чутье Блейз никогда не сомневался, вероятно оно передалось ему с молоком матери. 

Кстати о ней, стоило написать ей и попросить разузнать больше об этом идиоте. Чем староста и занялся.

*****

Пэнси, лежа в постели, все думала о фамильярах. Вчерашняя ситуация очень напугала ее. Уилсон был видимой угрозой, а еще существовала та неосягаемая опасность, что постоянно звала Гермиону к себе. Паркинсон чудилось, что у нее хотят отобрать последнюю родную душу. Целую ночь она видела кошмары, концовка у которых была неизменной - подруги больше нет. Она проснулась с непоколебимой решимостью не допустить ничего подобного. Да пускай там хоть ад восстанет, Реддл воскреснет снова или мир перевернется, на алтарь ее жизни она положит любого, принесет в жертву даже себя, если понадобится.   
Но одна - одна она больше не останется в этом проклятом мире. Ни за что!!

*****

Каждому было о чем поразмыслить этим утром. Небо было пасмурным, собирались темные тучи и вот-вот должна была разразится гроза.

Гермиона проснулась на удивление спокойной. Конечно, в ее голове тоже крутилось много предположений. Но она приняла решение разобраться со всем постепенно. 

И в первую очередь она намеревалась уступить Паркинсон касательно фамильяров.

Эта идея казалась Гермионе разумной сейчас как никогда. Будь у нее фамильяр, ей бы не понадобилась палочка, чтобы позвать на помощь, даже ее состояние транса не смогло бы помешать фамильяру предпринять что-либо для ее спасения, да и еще очень много всего.  
Эти невообразимые существа способны принимать разнообразные формы и состояния. Являясь частичкой самого волшебника, они бессмертны и в случае нужды способны возвращаться в своего создателя. Они могут поддерживать связь с хозяином, находясь на больших расстояниях. В критических ситуациях они черпают знания с самой магии, могут выступать в роли посредников, проводников и учителей. Будучи по сути духами они могут также принимать телесные формы. Воплощение которое принимает телесный фамильяр есть отражение внутренней сущности волшебника. А если же создатель силен и многогранен, то и его фамильяр сможет менять несколько обличий. Для подобного требовалось быть в полном взаимопонимании с собой. Принимать все свои как положительные так и негативные стороны. Чем сильнее волшебник, тем мощнее фамильяр. Казалось бы, все просто, но лишь единицам дано создавать фамильяров и управлять подобного рода магией.  
Во-первых, сам ритуал невероятно опасен и требует большое количество сил, концентрации, специальное зелье (с набором нереальных ингредиентов), а еще некий артефакт. Он не содержит темную магию, но запрещен и изъят министерством еще много лет назад. Министерские шавки (как их называет Пэнси) всегда боялись сильных волшебников, а создание фамильяра давало очень много козырей в руки одного человека.

Во-вторых, чистокровность. Предполагалось, что создавать этих существ могут только чистокровные волшебники. 

Хоть Паркинсон и считает, что это лишь издержки перевода, но нужно бы все проверить. Ошибка будет означать смертный приговор обеим. Ах да, об этом…

В третьих, в ритуале должно принимать минимум два человека. И любая ошибка будет означать фатальный финал для обоих.

Пэнси была настроена решительно и почти все было подготовлено для проведение ритуала создания. Она никогда не любила откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. Поэтому, обсудив все детали и пересмотрев свитки, девушки решили испытать судьбу уже этой ночью. 

Ожидание пугало и будоражило воображение, но отступать было некуда. Решение принято, а значит все случится именно сегодня.

Приняв душ, позавтракав в комнате за обсуждениями (да и для отстрочки объяснений со слизеринцами), собравшись на занятия, подруги направились прямиком в кабинет трансфигурации. 

В этом году у восьмого курса было очень много совместных занятий. 

Чуть позже в Хогвартс должен был прибыть новый преподаватель для особого предмета, что до сих пор в стенах этого замка не преподавался - магловедение. 

Трансфигурация прошла спокойно, за исключением двух пар глаз, пытающихся прожечь дыры в Гермионе. 

Затем прошел урок ЗОТИ, слава Мерлину, без дуэлей. На перемене Грейнджер осталась в кабинете, чтобы поговорить с Виктором о приеме в доме Нарциссы. Она хотела вручить приглашение лично, ну и как бы между прочим узнать больше о тех же фамильярах.

Род Крамов древний, так что познания молодого профессора в таких сферах действительно удивляли. 

Гермиона присела за стол напротив учителя и начала неспешный разговор. Два слизеринца, что явно намеревались покинуть класс последними, лишь с негодованием уставились на сложившуюся картину. 

Крам оторвал глаза от бумаг и посмотрел на мило улыбающуюся девушку, сидевшую перед ним в руках с конвертом, а затем на стоящих поодаль парней.

— Вы что-то хотели спросить? —Поинтересовался он у юношей.

— Неет, профессор. — Ответил один из них.

— Тогда вам, наверное, пора идти готовиться к следующему занятию. —Спокойно сказал профессор.

Парни вышли скрипя зубами и до боли сжимая кулаки. А когда за их спинами на дверях завибрировало заглушающее заклинание, окончательно взбесились.

*****

— Слушаю тебя, Гермиона. — Уже улыбнувшись, добавил Крам.

Она вручила приглашение и добавила:  
— Надеюсь, ты порадуешь меня своим присутствием.

— Даже не надейся, что я пропущу подобное событие. — Откинувшись на кресле, Крам улыбнулся еще шире.   
Добродушность и проницательность этого мужчины всегда завораживали собеседников.

— Предполагаю, это не все о чем ты хотела поговорить.

— Ты прав. У меня есть еще одна просьба, уже более личного характера. —Гермиона обдумывал, как правильно повернуть разговор в нужное русло, не акцентируя на этом внимания.

— Я к твоим услугам, продолжай. — Он выжидающе посмотрел.

— Видишь ли, я иду в качестве организатора, а значит пара мне не полагается…

— Несправедливо! — Смеясь, перебил ее Крам.

— Да уж. — Шатенка тоже рассмеялась.—Предполагаю ты лучше других знаешь насколько я сблизилась с Пэнси.

— О да. Вспомнить хотя бы то письмо, что она дописала. — Болгарин откровенно расхохотался. — Кажется, ее часть послания начиналась словами: _” Эта зануда все равно ничего путевого не напишет, кроме белиберды про книги да многотонные талмуды…”_

— Ага, а закончила: _“ Так что если эти письма не носят любовного характера, то не имейте даме мозг, помогите материально.”  
_  
Молодые люди откровенно хохотали, что есть сил.

— Мерлин, как же мне было стыдно, когда я узнала. — Гермиона даже сейчас покраснела.

— Издеваешься, это было лучшее письмо что я когда-либо получал. — Вытирает глаза от слез.

— Вижу, тронуло до глубины души. —Девушка тоже попыталась успокоиться.

— Да, да. Души и банковского счета. — Снова расхохотался Крам.

— Что ж тогда ты не откажешься сопроводить ее на вечер у Нарциссы. Больше никому я не смогу ее доверить, кроме тебя. Она стала мне семьей, после всех кого я потеряла. — Она не врала, просто чуточку выкрутила ситуацию. 

Конечно, Паркинсон сама может за себя постоять, а уж найти пару на вечер, вообще проблем не составит. Но как говорит она же : “ _не помажешь, не поедет”._ А Гермионе очень нужно было и срочно. 

Так что вот она откровенно льстит Краму, как шпион, пытаясь выведать информацию. 

Естественно, она могла спросить в лоб все что нужно, но тогда последовали бы встречные вопросы, а кому оно надо.

Как же все таки пригодились учения Паркинсон, та явно могла бы стать дипломатом, хотя нет, она и так адвокат Героини, а это куда круче. Ну что ж, пора наверное и добивать:

— Ты ведь поможешь мне, Виктор? —Слегка надув губы и с невинным взглядом. Как говорит Пэнс -" _коронный похоронный."_

И естественно он согласился сопровождать брюнетку, и рассказал все, что знал о фамильярах (он поддерживал мнение, что идется не о чистокровности), и даже о том, что Макгонагалл вечером не будет, так как она отправится навещать Дамблдора.

Узнав все, что требовалось, девушка отправилась на травологию. Опоздав минут на пятнадцать, она сослалась на то, что ее задержал профессор. Мерлин, как удобно, подумалось Гермионе. И присоединилась к работающей Джинни.  
Они немного посмеивались от предстоящей шутки над Ноттом. Джинни не преминула вставить парочку комментариев по поводу опоздания подруги и задержек с профессором ЗОТИ, на что Гермиона лишь покачала головой.

На обеде Паркинсон решила спросить парней, что с ними происходит.

— Что это вы злые, как пикси в брачный период?

— Когда в следующий раз будешь искать свою тупую подружку, ко мне не приходи. — Выдал Драко.

— Лучше сразу к Краму за помощью шуруй. — Добавил итальянец.

— Ооо, как интересно. Я то думала вы бескорыстные джентльмены. А оказались ревнивыми сучками. —Паркинсон явно упивалась моментом, хоть и понятия не имела, что произошло.

— Раз уж твоя милая подружка проводит перемены в классе под заглушающими чарами с любимым преподавателем. Не стесняясь опаздывать на следующий урок минут на 15...

— Ммм так вот почему вы опоздали на историю, и какое совпадение, именно на 15 минут. — Перебила Малфоя брюнетка.

— Мы волновались, чтобы эту дуру никто не прибил по дороге. — Огрызнулся мулат.

— Думаю с Крамом она была в полной безопасности. Профессор по защите все таки. Да и не стал бы он выкидывать тысячами галеоны ежемесячно на поддержку ее идей, чтобы потом дать в обиду. Наверное, она попросила сопровождать ее на бал твоей матушки, это логично, он всегда готов подставить сильное плечо без истерик и лишних вопросов.

Да Пэнси была готова пережить третью магическую войну, лишь бы увидеть эти перекошенные рожи еще раз. А потому продолжила: 

— Да и жених он завидный. Предрассудками чистокровности не страдает, богат, красив, как Аполлон, умен… — Девушка прям и сама замечталась, а ведь Гермиона даже не смотрит в его сторону.

— Пошла на хрен, Паркинсон, прямо к Краму. — Выплюнул Драко на прощание.

 _А ведь неплохая идея_ ,- подумалось слизеринке.

*****

Студенты заходили на последний урок. Кто-то разговаривал, кто-то читал. Профессор Флитвик готовился к теме, сортируя пергаменты.

А одна блондинка строила глазки Нотту, пока вредная брюнетка меняла баночку с чернилами Тео на свою.

Урок начался, как обычно, ничего особенного не происходило, пока учитель не попросил студентов конспектировать. 

Теодор открыл флакон с чернилами, мокнул перо и начал писать. Но перо осталось сухим, он опустил перо в баночку еще раз, но чернил на предмете канцелярии снова не появилось. Это было очень странно, так как флакон точно был полным. Он поднес его к лицу, чтобы выяснить проблему, и в этот самый момент чернильница с силой присосалась ему к губам. 

Теодор пытался ее оторвать, что-то сказать, махал руками и мычал что-то нечленораздельное. 

Тео все пытался справиться с коварной склянкой, а класс уже дружно хохотал.

*****

— Шоу было еще то! — Хихикала Пэнси, просматривая позже колдографии Луны.

— Смотри какие пухленькие губки, после банки. — Луна сложила губы трубочкой. И ведьмочки снова заливисто рассмеялись.

— Ему бы эту процедуру раньше. И я бегала бы за Теодором вместо Поттера. — Продолжала Джинни.

Веселье длилось недолго, надо было еще делать домашние и писать эссе на ЗОТИ от которого освободили только старосту девочек да ее адвоката. 

Как же все таки полезно иногда пофлиртовать.

*****

Грейнджер и Паркинсон готовились к другому занятию этой ночью. А еще просто надеялись, что переживут её.

Собрав все необходимое, девушки направились в подземелья.  
Они наложили защитные чары на комнату в которой собирались провести ритуал.

В этой части замка никто не обитал, но стоило перестраховаться.   
Покончив с приготовления ми, девушки взялись за дело. 

Создав круг из особого рода свечей, они соединили их линиями из собственной крови. 

Пэнси готовила сложный узор в центре круга, который тоже предстояло заполнить их кровью.

Гермиона варила зелье в фамильном серебряном котле Паркинсонов.

Когда все было подготовлено, узор в центре вспыхнул зеленым пламенем, и они переместили котелок, чтобы он оказался прямо над узором. 

Зелье шумно забурлило, а вся комната начала вибрировать, будто что-то хотело вырваться отсюда. Сглотнув и взяв себя в руки, Гермиона принялась первой читать сложное заклинание на давно уже мертвом языке.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило. И Пэнси уже занервничала - что-то не так. Но в следующую секунду зелье изменило свой цвет на кроваво красный и паром поползло по помещению, обволакивая читающую девушку. 

Грейнджер крупно задрожала, ее голос надломился, но читать она продолжила.  
Настала очередь Пэнси вступить в игру, она зачитала другое заклинание, казалось, что ее голос усилился и где-то за спиной ей вторит хор. 

Мрачные тени заметались по комнате. Девушки продолжали читать еще несколько часов, каждая чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. У обеих текла кровь из носов и ушей. Страшный хор духов продолжал свои песнопения вокруг. Они были уже вполне осязаемыми.

Гермиона рухнула на колени, магические затраты от волшебника были прямо пропорциональны его силам. А духи за этот ритуал брали высокую плату.

И тогда, закончив с заклинанием, пошатываясь, Пэнси опустила артефакт в котел. Казалось, весь замок рушится, стены тряслись, пол уходил из-под ног, все вокруг замерцало кроваво красным.

Тени собрались в человеческое подобие фигуры в капюшоне, похожее на саму смерть. Она подошла к Гермионе и протянула костлявую руку. Только в этот момент Пэнси смогла подняться и прокричать:

— Не смей! Бери меня! 

С глаз и рта, стоявшей на коленях Гермионы, текла кровь почти черного цвета. 

Тень на мгновение застыла и обернулась к Пэнси. 

А потом резко вырвала что-то из груди Грейнджер и разлетелась на части с диким хохотом, девушка рухнула на пол.   
В комнате стоял жуткий вой. То ли духи выли от блаженства, что получили свое, то ли Пэнси от утраты. 

Она пыталась ползти к подруге, но у нее ни черта не выходило, нащупала какую-то палочку, схватилась со всех сил… А в следующее мгновение прогремел взрыв и все стихло…

*****

Профессор Снейп идущий по коридору подземелий, скорее для прогулки, чем для обхода, услышал странный мелодичный гул. 

Однажды в далеком детстве он уже слышал этот гул, а потому он хорошо знал какой ритуал проводят в замке. Такое раз услышишь и уже никогда не забудешь.

Тогда в его далеком детстве ритуал создания пытались провести восемь человек, так безопаснее. А к утру их нашли окровавленными и разорванными. 

Вибрация начинала нарастать. И Снейп побежал что есть сил. В Хогвартсе был всего один человек способен на такое, а точнее студентка. Но она не чистокровна, как она посмела. Это ведь обязательное условие.

Может Драко с Забини рыпнулись, пронеслось в голове профессора. Нет… для этого нужна отбитая гриффиндорская храбрость.

Учитель почти успел добежать, как услышал оглушительный хлопок и тишину. Когда он ворвался в комнату, то увидел двух окровавленных девушек. Паркинсон лежала лицом вниз и тянула руку с палочкой к девушке лежавшей напротив, это была Грейнджер. Она лежала в неестественной позе.

Подбежав профессор начал взмахивать палочкой над девушками. Обе были еще живы, но в плачевном состоянии. 

Он наложил несколько излечивающих заклинаний, но толку было мало.   
Левитировав девушек в свою комнату, Снейп достали приготовленный им для Дамблдора Эликсир жизни и начал аккуратно вливать его девочкам.

Паркинсон очнулась первой спустя несколько часов. Грейнджер все так же была без сознания. Пэнси увидела Гермиону и попыталась встать. 

Профессор сел рядом и объяснил, что та жива, но в себя еще не пришла, дал слизеринке еще несколько зелий и она снова уснула. А он продолжил колдовать над Гермионой.

Неожиданно один флакон выпал из шкафчика. В комнате однозначно никого не было, а упасть самостоятельно флакон не мог. 

Профессор поднял его и понял, что это зелье кратковременной смерти. Он долго смотрел на него, а потом понял она оплатила ритуал за двоих и теперь полностью истощена. Ей нужно переродится заново. Но кто же дал этот мудрый совет? Выяснять не было времени и Снейп решил им воспользоваться.

*****

А дальше было несколько часов ожидания. Пэнси снова пришла в себя, она была ослабевшей , но все же ей было гораздо лучше. Она все время сидела возле Гермионы. А Снейпу, как бы не хотелось остаться, пришлось пойти проводить уроки, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

Когда профессор вернулся Гермиона уже была в себе.   
Он почти по отцовски нежно поинтересовался, как она. На что девушка мученически улыбнулась. 

Он напоил Гермиону еще несколькими зельями и снова оставил девушек одних, удалившись по своим делам.

Только когда Грейнджер стало гораздо лучше, Пэнси позволила себе расплакаться. Они просто сидели и обнимались на постели Снейпа. Было бы смешно, если бы не так трагично.

День близился к концу. Профессор Снейп вошел в комнату с подносом, на котором стояли две кружки бульона и фрукты. Левитировал его девушкам, сам уселся в кресло напротив, пить кофе.   
Когда они покончили с едой, учитель заговорил:

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мисс Грейнджер?

— Спасибо, профессор, уже гораздо лучше. Я понимаю сколько неудобств мы вам принесли. Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось нести ответственность за наши поступки. Мы не должны были совершать ничего подобного в школе. Я не знаю как еще благодарить вас, вы сотворили невозможное. — Шатенка умолкла. Снейп слушал ее молча, с непроницаемым лицом.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер, вы идиотка? — Непринужденно поинтересовался учитель. Пэнси открыла рот чтобы вступиться за подругу, но Снейп оборвал ее еще до начала речи. — Я не с вами разговариваю, мисс Паркинсон. С какого хера, Гермиона, вы решили пойти на суицид столь изощренным способом? Вам заняться нечем или слава совсем мозг отбила??? Еще и безмозглую Паркинсон на тот свет с собой забрать решила! Бестолковая гриффиндорка, ты хоть в курсе, что этот обряд требует стопроцентной чистокровности? Это просто чудо, что вы выжили! — Даже ледяного Снейпа, как оказалось, можно довести до ручки.

— Профессор, я понимаю ваше негодование. Но после прочтения информации, мы решили, что речь не о чистокровности, а о чистоте магии. —Смирно ответила Гермиона.

— Это невозможно. Я полностью уверен, я изучал этот ритуал многие годы. Все кто имели в роду маглорожденных, даже в далеком прошлом, погибали и тянули за собой остальных. Так устроено заклинание.

— Тогда как же мы выжили? — девушка была откровенно шокирована.

— Вероятно, вы настолько несносная, что даже темным духам не нужны. — Он все еще был взбешен их безрассудством. — Они просто вышвырнули вас из ритуала.

Девушки переглянулись в недоумении, а Гермиона продолжила:

— Тогда как вы объясните это? — Тень Грейнджер отделилась и отошла в сторону.

Гробовое молчание повисло в комнате минут на десять. Снейп, кажется, даже не моргал. А девушки подумывал, чем его можно будет откачать.

— Так вы закончили ритуал. - протянул мужчина. — все это время в беспамятстве вы налаживали связь с фамильяром?

— Да.

— Вы же понимаете, что стоит проверить вашу кровь? — Глаза профессора горели.  
— Я надеялась на вашу помощь, профессор. Есть еще кое-что о чем я должна вам рассказать. Это не касается фамильяров. — Девушка начала тараторить, как делала это обычно нервничая.

— Помилуйте, Грейнджер. Это может подождать до завтра? — Он явно выглядел уставшим. — Я еще не переварил то факт, что вы и духов сумели довести до ручки.

— Конечно. Знайте, профессор, я безмерно вам благодарна. И если вы откажетесь мне помогать, я пойму ваш выбор. — Девушка пыталась подобрать слова.

— Вы эту чушь по утрам перед зеркалом репетируете? Ступайте спать, и чтоб я не видел вас до конца завтрашних пар. Подойдете в класс к восьми вечера. И потеряйте свой гриффиндорский идиотизм по дороге, пожалуйста. —Только глаза учителя выдавали его облегчение и гордость за ученицу. 

И Гермиона сделала то, чего не ожидал бы даже Мерлин - крепко обняла зельевара, а потом молча удалилась вместе с Пэнси.

Снейп так и стоял как каменное изваяние, в полном шоке и ступоре. Пока просто не опустился на постель, выдыхая. Теперь он точно осознавал, почему никогда не бредил идеей заводить детей. Несносные существа сначала доводили до предсмертного исступления, а потом возвращали жизнь одной улыбкой. 

*****

Девушки бессильно рухнули на постель и обнялись. Слишком много они пережили за прошлую ночь. Хотелось просто наслаждаться моментом. Здесь и сейчас. Они живы, они вместе. Они смогут одолеть все что угодно.

*****

Утром Пэнси засобиралась на уроки, а Гермиона все же решила отлежаться. Первые занятия пролетели быстро. Так последнее удивило.

Как-то между прочим брюнетка заметила странный взгляд Крама, а дальше было хуже, прямо посреди занятия, когда студенты прилежно писали, профессор ходил по классу - он остановился возле ее парты и продолжил стоять пока Пэнси не подняла глаза, а потом просто взял и подмигнул. В то что было дальше поверить просто невозможно - Пэнси Паркинсон залилась ярким румянцем. Ну будто ей глазки никогда не строили. И может быть это Пэнс еще кое-как и проглотила бы, но потом он засмеялся. Смеяться над великой Паркинсон, это само по себе занятие плохое и может иметь летальный исход. А вот болгарин решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и придрался к домашней работе слизеринки, сказав что ждет на отработке. - Покойник! - подумалось Паркинсон.

Дальше все понеслось как на карусели. Миллион обязанностей, а она одна. Дела Гермионы свалились на нее. 

Вечерний разговор со Снейпом пропускать нельзя было, тут еще и Луна с Джинни все уже подготовили для вечернего розыгрыша. И ничего отменить нельзя. 

Да еще эти вечно ноющие малявки, так и норовят на что-то пожаловаться, бегают ябедничают друг на друга. 

Силы Паркинсон были на исходе, как Грейнджер это терпит то.

После уроков и утомительного насильного примирения очередной парочки малолеток, Пэнси вызвала МакГонагалл. Проклиная всех по чём свет стоит, не веря, что она, представительница факультета всемирно известных задир и тёмных магов, разнимает школьникови учит их жить дружно. Фу, не то что хотелось бы в резюме написать, она же провокатор до мозга костей, всё это благосклонное влияние Гермионы, может всё не так и плохо и добавить таки это маааленькой сноской в рекомендательное письмо? Ладно, с этим потом, сначала декан львов, потом отработка, как же всё достало. 

— Добрый вечер, профессор МакГонагалл.

— Добрый, мисс Паркинсон. Скажите, пожалуйста, почему мисс Грейнджер сегодня отсутствовала на уроках? 

— Она плохо себя чувствует.

— Может, было бы целесообразно посетить мадам Помпфри? Или мне стоит послать сову в Св. Мунго? 

— Нет необходимости, профессор, уже в понедельник, она сможет вернутся к занятиям. — И уже тише, — И к своим обязанностям, не то я прокляну этих маленьких монстров.

— Хорошо, тогда не смею вас больше задерживать, мисс Паркинсон. 

— До свидания, профессор.

Едва нога брюнетки переступила порог кабинета директора, она увидела двух третьекурсников, они валялись на каменном полу, с несуразными попытками ударить друг друга. Пэнси взорвалась. Ее крик сотряс стены и групка зевак врассыпную сбежала с места действия.

— Прекратить! По 20 баллов с каждого факультета! Разошлись! — Ученики на последнем слове разлетелись по углам, Паркинсон в гневе была страшна. Магия фиолетовыми всполохами искрилась на кончиках волос, руки дрожали.

Вспомнив об отработке, она чертыхнулась и решила отложить экзекуцию малолеток.

*****

Шумным вихрем она летела в кабинет ЗОТИ, ругаясь на ходу.

— Хрен, ага, Паркинсон, отработка тебе вместо хрена. — Тут же врезаясь носом в крепкую мужскую грудь, обтянутую белой рубашкой, дурманящий запах парфюма обволок сознание, табак и цитрус, ммм, вкусно, она тряхнула головой. 

Не удивительно, что Грейнджер постоянно врезалась в Драко, с таким ритмом жизни она должна была метаться от разных степеней и характеров возбуждения целыми днями, невольно уважение к подруге только усилилось.

— Мисс Паркинсон, может всё же начнём с танго? — сказал низкий голос куда то в макушку, вибрация прошлась по воздуху, заставив прикусить губу. 

— С какого..Ой, простите, зачем? Новая форма отработки? — Она нервно усмехнулась.

— А Гермиона, вам не сказала? Я имею честь вас сопровождать на завтрашнем приёме, некая тренировка не помешает. — Крам обворожительно улыбнулся. 

— На благотворительных приемах танго не принято. — Мозг как-то умудрился переварить информацию, еще и выдать толковый ответ. А ты молодец Пэнс, подбодрила себя брюнетка.

— Из всех танцев я предпочитаю танго, к сожалению, не так просто найти подходящую партнершу. — Виктор так сокрушался, захотелось его утешить, Паркинсон ужаснулась своему порыву. 

— Конечно, профессор, не имею ничего против танго. Приступим.

Легко переместив парты на одну сторону, он отложил палочку и уверенно притянул к себе девушку. Не успев и пискнуть, она позволила себя вести.

Леди Паркинсон была наделена недюжими манерами, этикет, и танцы включительно. Она никогда не любила их. Ей нравилось парить и легко кружится в воздухе в сольном танце, парные ж предполагали некую степень подчинения партнеру. Строптивая натура легко воспламенялась, стояло напарнику хоть слегка перегнуть палку.   
Сейчас же, это не было сражение, это была прелюдия, долгая, мучительная, томление разливалось по телу. 

Уверенные руки подхватывали, кружили, притягивали, отталкивали, сама она не отставала. Страстный танец, прямые взгляды в саму глубину сознания. Больше эти двое не были учителем и ученицей, они стали хищником и жертвой, и она не собиралась сдаваться без боя. Она чувствовала себя куклой в руках опытного мастера. Крама это раззадорило, не было еще столь манящей и захватывающей особы, что так пленила бы душу и тело. Сильная, грациозная, волевая, женщина-мечта, её хотелось завоевывать, достойная пара и опасный противник, в случае провала. Брюнетка была хрупкой и нежной в его руках, но легко ускользала сквозь пальцы, как горный ручей, не поймать ладонями, только отдаться течению. Она двигалась, увлекая за собою, тут же убегая для дальнейшей поддержки обдавая его пряным букетом духов, что будоражили воображение. Фруктовый запах сакуры, манго и легкими нотками амбры. Чувственная, прекрасная, захватывающая, он так увлекся, что конец танца будто ударил его обухом по голове.

Они всё ещё стояли в финальной позиции, в объятиях друг друга, и рука Пэнси лежала гораздо ниже его поясницы. Запыхавшиеся, раскрасневшиеся лица с восторгом, и шоком смотрели друг на друга. В голове Виктора пронеслась строчка из глупой магловской песни - У твоей беды будут мои зелёные глаза… Трудно было не согласится, он хотел эту ведьму. Сделать своей. Слабость сильных мужчин на умных женщин - залог прочного союза в будущем.

Поняв, где находится ее рука, она резко ее отдернула, зачем только профессорам такие шикарные задницы.   
Чертыхнувшись и выбрав наилучшую тактику в данный момент, то бишь отступление, она вылетела из оплота греха, то есть кабинета ЗОТИ. 

Крам переводил дыхание, ухмыляясь в пустоту. Конечно, он мог задержать студентку, но крышесносный секс на парте не сулил бы ничего хорошего, опасную игру затеял профессор.  
Он любил охоту, такое всегда будоражило его чувства и инстинкты, но с этой хищницей стоило быть аккуратнее, дабы самому не стать добычей.

*****

Пэнси буквально бежала в башню. Мысли спутались, тело дрожало. На носу серьезный разговор со Снейпом, а в голове горячая мускулистая спина болгарина под холодным шелком. Мозг пытался твердить об обязанностях Гермионы, а глупое подсознание показывало картинку, где сильные руки крепко обвивают ее талию. А еще эта проклятая шутка, будь она неладна.

В подземельях её уже ждала Гермиона. Просканировав подругу взглядом уставших глаз, она довольно хмыкнула, но ничего не спросила. Брюнетка была благодарна. Кивнув друг другу, они постучали в дверь. Та распахнулась являя им хмурого, сосредоточенного человека, с лёгким раздражением на лице. 

— Вы опоздали. 

— Всего на минуту, профессор, из-за моей отработки.

— Да, да. Заходите. Начнём с вопросов. Садитесь. — Девушки сели за парту напротив стола. — Итак, вы чувствуете связь со своим фамильяром? 

— Да, но по разному. — Ответила брюнетка.

— Так значит вы, мисс Паркинсон, тоже обзавелись таковым?

— Так и есть, но только я могу его видеть, это лиса.

— А вы, мисс Грейнджер?

— Моя тень пока не видоизменяется, после того, как я подумала о ее перемещении, она пронеслась по всему Хогвартсу и, вернувшись, передала мне всё увиденное. Это не похоже на омут памяти, больше, как если бы я сама там была, только под чарами невидимости.

— Это вас истощило? — Зельевар зрил в корень.

— Да, вымотало немного, но потом он вернулся и мы как будто подпитались энергией друг друга.

— Очень хорошо, вчера вы хотели мне еще что то рассказать. — Он выжидающе посмотрел на шатенку. Не зная чего ожидать, он напрягся, от этих ведьм можно ожидать что угодно, факт на лицо. Девушки переглянулись и кивнули, Снейп еще сильнее напрягся.

— Профессор Снейп, я слышу голоса. —Что ж не самое ужасное, что он мог услышать. Не воскрешение мертвецов, не жертвоприношения, не кровномагические ритуалы, ах да, третье уже было. — Они зовут меня, и я впадаю в подобие транса, идя на звук. Слов не могу разобрать. 

— Хорошо, какие чувства у вас вызывает голос? — Профессор был беспристрастен, как обычно. 

— Понимание, обещание объяснений, и я ничего не замечаю вокруг. — Сокрушенно ответила гриффиндорка. 

— Если это так, тогда нужен постоянный надёжный контакт, думаю мисс Паркинсон подойдёт. Так же нужна постоянная связь со мной. Ваши зачарованные галлеоны очень известны.

— Да, протеевы чары, очень полезны были на войне.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Профессор заколдовал пару галлеонов и вручил один Гермионе.

— Вот, в любое время, не важно когда, вызывайте меня, не играйте героиню, я бы сказал пользуйтесь слизеринским благоразумием мисс Паркинсон, но она видимо лишилась его в момент, когда вы решили проводить ритуалы в духе салемских ведьм. — Снейп не удержался от подкола.

— Спасибо вам, профессор. —гриффиндорка тепло улыбнулась. Она знала, что Снейп поддевал их по-доброму, пытаясь уберечь от опасностей, но всё же без колких агрессивных замечаний их общение еще было непривычным.

— Ещё мне нужна ваша кровь для приготовления тестового зелья. — Сказал учитель, протягивая нож и маленькую чашу. Шатенка разрезала ладонь, хлынула темная вязкая жидкость, после кивка профессора она залечила рану и поднялась. 

— На этом всё, я сообщу когда будут результаты. Доберитесь до своей башни без происшествий на этот раз.

— Конечно, доброй ночи, профессор.

*****

Блэйз и Драко сидели в гостинной старост и скучали. Они ждали Тео и отзывались о нём многими нелицеприятными словами за опоздание. Вдруг дверь распахнулась и влетел Нотт. 

— Что, уже успели меня обложить? 

— Да, камушками и уже почти развели костер на котором приготовим твою худосочную тушку, ты принёс? —Блондин, волосы которого всё еще покрывала краска легкого розового оттенка, поднялся.

— Да, знаете как трудно проносить позвякивающие предметы под мантией мимо МакКошки? — Теодор был недоволен. Как всегда эти засранцы выставляли претензии.

— Но, но, но, не ссориться, девочки, у нас не это запланировано на сегодняшний вечер. — Забини рассмеялся из выражений лиц друзей. — Пошли, у нас насыщенный график.

— Что ты там запланировал, змей коварный? — Драко напрягся, воодушевление Блэйза не сулит ничего хорошего, того гляди в бутылочку заставит играть. 

Зайдя в комнату мулата, они расселись и принялись обсуждать свое нахождение в Хогвартсе, предстоящий прием в меноре, и поддевать друг друга провокационные, но не несущими злого подтекста шутками.

*****

Девушки в составе четырёх, готовились к двухэтапному поражению своих жертв. Оборотное зелье правильно изменило цвет при добавлении слегка седого волоса, а Пэнси добавила, что при её истощенном состоянии ей будет легко вжиться в роль. 

Луна доставала колдоапарат, Джинни лишь посмеивалась, а после занесла маленький котелок в гостиную, сняв с него крышку, она поставила его недалеко от лестницы. Сладко улыбнувшись она вдохнула любимый аромат и зажмурилась. 

Обращение длилось недолго, позже, Гермиона транфирурировала свою мантию в профессорскую, закрутив пучок из седых волос, она повернулась к своим зрителям.

Те ахнули, результат был потрясающий, всё шло по плану. Действие зелья из магазина Уизли было слабым, терять нельзя ни минуты. Она отправилась на задуманное.

*****

Три ничего не подозревающие жертвы наслаждались вечером в компании двух бутылок огневиски. 

Никто из них за общим смехом не услышал как был назван пароль, а вот звук удара двери о стену, что была распахнута яростным рывком, услышали все. 

— Молодые люди что вы себе позволяете! — Голос рокотом проник в их захмелевшие сознания. Они попытались встать, попытки не увенчались успехом. Невнятные извинения доносились из разных уголков комнаты. — Вы, маленькие засранцы, думали вам всё сойдёт с рук? Как бы не так! Это что за распиздяйство?!! Какой пример вы, три грёбаные слизеринские недотепы, подаете младшим курсам? Я выношу немедленный указ на ваше отчисление! Видеть вас не могу, собрали свои вонючие манатки и через минуту жду вас в гостиной, перенесу вас по домам, чтобы ваши родители вам мозги куда надо вставили! — мулат и блондин были в шоке, разрываясь от двух мыслей: первая - Нотт что-то намешал в выпивку и теперь они словили глюк, вторая - им жопа, ведь попасть под горячую руку любой их матерей не лучшая идея, а уж и пьяным вообще смертельный приговор.

— Но прфср мои не могт.. мама того, а пап..в аз.. акз..не дома короче.

— Ничего! Вон к Забини отправишь  
ся или Малфою! Жду! У вас минута на сборы! — Злостно зыркнув в последний раз она удалилась.

Снаружи лже-МакГонагалл ждали трое и вместе они спустились вниз.

Троих оболтусов, на удивление, ждать долго не пришлось. Малфой, растеряв былое величие, на ходу впрыгивал в ботинок, второй держал в руке, Забини шел после него пытаясь найти рукава в мантии, которую держал вверх ногами, Нотт замыкал шествие, передвигаясь исключительно по стенке, почти вступая с ней в непристойную связь, не выдержав превратностей судьбы он изрек:

— Может меня.. ик.. кто нибудь левитировать.. вниз?

— Мерлин, Грейнджер, ты на кой хер гостиную своими духами облила!? — Почти одновременно вскрикнули первые два слизеринца. 

— А с каких пор, Грейнджер пахнет фиалками? Твою ж.. — Тео прозрел. Его догнали вмиг протрезвевшие парни.

Колдоапарат Лавгуд работал на износ, девушки застыли в немом вздохе. Все боялись пошевелиться.

В этот поистине исторический (или истерический) момент, профессор Виктор Крам, убеждая себя, что действует только из наилучших побуждений, зашел в обитель как никогда разношерстной компании. 

Ему предстала следующая картина. 

Паркинсон, Грейнджер, Лавгуд и младшая Уизли стояли к нему вполоборота, с шоком застывшим на лицах, Гермиона была почему то в мантии больше похожей на профессорскую.

Навязчивое щелканье и вид слизеринцев наводило недоумение. Драко Люциус Малфой стоял в одном ботинке второй в руках, одежда у всех помятая как и лица, Блэйз Забини в мантии наизнанку гордо вскинул подбородок смотрел Краму в глаза. И только Теодор Нотт, который тоже далеко не из робкого десятка, стоял с выражением полного отчаянья и ужаса, пялясь в пол. 

Однако больше всего впечатлил Виктора запах, лёгкой дымкой плывший по просторному помещению. 

Не успев обдумать свои слова он насмешливо произнёс.

— Где тут можно спрятать столько манговых деревьев, решили нелегальную плантацию здесь устроить, или кому посылка из Африки пришла? Откройте окна, задохнуться ведь можно. 

— Да, закройте этот проклятый котелок уже! — Не выдержала Пэнси. Разозлившись на себя же за эту идею.

— Гермиона, можно тебя на минутку? — Крам, после минутного ступора, и осознания собственной неосмотрительности, таки вспомнил цель своего визита. Шатенка же, ответила с небывалым рвением. 

— Да, с удовольствием, профессор!


	5. Глава 5. Kiss the hell out of me, please

Все старались делать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Грейнджер создавала видимость счастья, периодически убегая от собственного возбуждения. 

Паркинсон было еще хуже, при встрече профессора ЗОТИ она смотрела в пол или потолок, а еще чаще была занята всем, чем только можно. Ох, как ей хотелось вернуть обязанности Гермионы. А ещё девушка взяла справочник по магическим болезням для отмазки на вечер. Надо заметить учитель, как назло, оказывался в поле зрения очень часто и это в субботу!

Забини и Малфой не разговаривали. Нотт наблюдал за этой хренью и понятия не имел, что делать в сложившейся ситуации. Он попытался завести разговор, но парни явно его фонарили. На обеде в большом зале к ним подошла Луна, села сбоку, и пока все в недоумении наблюдали, мечтательно протянула:

— Мне не с кем идти на благотворительный вечер Гермионы, вы вроде как теперь все свободны, может кто-то пойдет?

— Полумна, будь точнее в изъяснениях. — Ехидно подметил Драко, которого Луна сейчас бесила не меньше остальных из четверки.

— Хорошо, Драко. — Спокойно ответила девушка — Тео, ты пойдешь со мной?

— С удовольствием, Луна. — У Тео будто гора с плеч рухнула. Стало так необычно тепло, а до весны то еще далеко.

Грейнджер сидела напротив, и исподтишка наблюдала за слизеринцами. На самом деле все ведь должно было стать проще. После создания фамильяра и разговора со Снейпом пришло некоторое успокоение, а потом эта Амортенция и все спокойствие полетело в тартарары.   
Ужасно было то, что для нее зелье пахло смесью запахов из зеленых яблок и утреннего кофе. Теперь она сидела и пыталась представить себя с кем то из них, однозначного ответа явно не было, становилось страшно и захватывающе одновременно. Ей стало стыдно от своих мыслей, и она решила не рушить дружбу парней и не выбирать. Просто стараясь сосредоточиться на остальных проблемах. Она давно пользовалась книгами, как методом прикрытия, и только хмыкнула, заметив как Пэнс сплагиатила ее идею.

Ее многострадальный справочник “Ниточка спасения от постоянного разглядывания учительського стола”, как назвала его владелица, накрывается маленьким бумажным самолетиком, с инициалами В.К., который гласил: _“Не поможет_ ”. 

_Вот сукин сын, у них там в Дурмстанге учатся те, что были слишком сволочны, чтобы пройти распределение на Слизерин?_

_Нет! Ну вот, что за напасть! Прятаться от профессора. Кто вообще додумался взять Крама преподавать?!_ Пэнси горько вздохнула, закрывая книгу. 

Гермиона ощущала неловкость Паркинсон буквально кожей, а после приземлившейся записки слизеринка даже покраснела, аккуратно прячась за спину рядом сидящего Гойла. 

Вселенская несправедливость, все года учебы им грозило зло, притаившееся в темных уголках таинственного замка, оно поджидало слабости, и вот, что же лучше, помереть от когтистой руки Фенрира Сивого или от неловкости и насмешек собственного преподавателя!

Пусть и "бывший", но совесть то надо иметь, как бы так ему отомстить? Мерлин, да я уже не хуже любого змея. Не важно, решение принято, помочь Паркинсон и сделать из неё конфетку, против которой не устоит и диабетик на последней стадии. Вчера не только она пострадала из-за их шутки, пора и ткнуть этого храбреца носом, или она не самая умная ведьма столетия, да простит её дух Кандиды Когтевран за использование знаний для злого умысла, хотя она и не на ее факультете, так что плевать. 

По комнате металась леди Паркинсон, наследница состояния, обладательница шикарных манер и впечатляющей фигуры, крепкого самообладания и заносчивости достойной разве, что абсолютной повелительницы мира. Только сейчас она напоминала пятнадцатилетнюю девочку, которую впервые позвал мальчик на свидание. Да уж, страшное зрелище для тех кто знает Пэнси.

— Дорогая, план на вечер - быть прекрасной, а не разнести нашу комнату. — Улыбнулась шатенка. 

Брюнетка только хмуро посмотрела на неё.

*****

У Нарциссы были длинные черно-белые волосы, гордая осанка, шлейфовое платье из тончайшего бордового бархата, которое подчеркивало ее нежную белую кожу, а макияж - не по возрасту пухлые губы. 

Пронизывающий взгляд серых глаз в которых полыхало адское пламя, был направлен на маленькое существо, что сжалось вчетверо под злым взором хозяйки, она была потрясающа в гневе. 

— Прием начнется через два часа, —Тихий, угрожающий тон всегда звонкого голоса устрашал, — Это ведь пятно? — Риторический вопрос, хрустальный бокал летал перед взором маленького эльфа. Хуки видел оплошность, и намеревался ее исправить до того как хозяйка заметит, но не преуспел.

Он был верен ей, не любил расстраивать, миссис Малфой была доброй, но в гневе никого страшнее он не видел, а ведь он всю жизнь прослужил мастеру Люциусу. Его тычки тростью ничто против этого голоса что выворачивал душу. Хуки хороший эльф! Но хозяйка злится на Хуки! Хуки плохой! Он понуро опустил голову. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько высокопоставленные гости сегодня соберутся?! Знаешь ли, я возможно помогаю своей будущей невестке, если у Драко есть, конечно, хоть капля мозга. Так что все должно быть и-де-а-ль-но!! Понял?!

— Дда, хозяйка! — Горячо выпалил эльф — Хуки все исправит! 

— Будь добр, я не потерплю недочетов. — Уже спокойнее добавила Нарцисса и ушла по своим делам.

*****

Величественный Малфой менор возвышался на холме. Идеальный квадрат белого мрамора, окруженный великолепным садом, с фонтанами и беседками. Само строение было олицетворением победы разума над чувствами. Парадный вход с шестью колоннами и тремя ступенями, и, пожалуй, сам цвет экстерьера дома остался неизменным. После смерти Люциуса Нарцисса изменила все. Начиная с сортировки портретов, а остались лишь те, кто не перечил хозяйке дома, заканчивая злополучным бальным залом, что был взорван Драко в приступе ярости. 

Миссис Малфой сделала правильные выводы. Она просто велела эльфам снести туда все изображения несговорчивых родственников, и закрыть на веки вечные. Портрет дорогого мужа она держала неподалёку.   
Когда у нее выдавалось игривое настроение, она приходила к нему на чердак и подолгу рассказывала о кардинальных переменах в магическом мире. Его ярость приводила ее в восторг. 

— Здравствуй, дорогой. У меня порция новостей. 

— Добрый день, моя дражайшая супруга, чем не порадуешь меня сегодня? — Он уже давно понял, визиты жены не предвещают чего-то хорошего. Она же тепло ему улыбнулась и принялась рассказывать. 

— Скоро в мэноре будет прием, я провожу его, как давно в прошлом, только высшие чины, только сливки общества, как ты любишь. Как же жаль, что ты не можешь разделить этот вечер со мною. — Она притворно загрустила. 

Люциус знал, эта женщина беспощадна в манипулировании им, но не смог удержаться от вопроса. Жизнь с ней его ничему не научила. 

— В честь кого прием? — Нарцисса победно усмехнулась. Клюнул, дело за малым, как и всегда ткнуть его носом в его же гордыню.

— Мисс Грейнджер, моя прекрасная подруга, удостоена такой чести. — С каждым словом глаза ее мужа наливались кровью. — Ее заслуги и продвижение ее проектов главная цель благотворительного бала. Я несказанно рада, что мой сын имеет такой утонченный вкус, не все в нашей семье сумели выбрать себе достойный пример для подражания. 

— Прекрати! Немедленно! Не ступит нога грязнокровки в мой дом! Мои прекрасные каменные полы!!! Не хочу об этом слышать!

— Мой дорогой муж, после ремонта в твоих любимых комнатах, — портрет побледнел, — теперь дубовый — теперь в его глазах заблестели слезы, — Паркет. — А глаза Нарциссы сияли, как-будто ей сказали, что следующее поколение Малфоев на подходе.

— Зачем ты это делаешь со мною? —Отчаяние, сквозившее в его голосе, бальзамом ложилось на ее душу. 

— Кажется, у тебя волосы от прямых солнечных лучей выцвели. — Сказала она и не спеша покинула его, уже не слыша вечные причитания. Нарцисса спускалась с чердака и вспоминала. 

В тот прекрасный день, когда она отважилась написать мисс Грейнджер, и пригласить на чашечку чая в Малфой менор. Она прекрасно знала, как тяжело будет гриффиндорке вернутся сюда. Но возлагала надежды на ее храбрость. Расчёты, как всегда, ее не подвели. 

Гермиона Грейнджер появилась точно к назначенному времени, однако в сопровождении странной спутницы. Чем немало удивила хозяйку дома. Конечно, миссис Малфой уже была наслышана об удивительном дуэте, но все же больше склонялась к выдумкам неугомонной Скитер. Но больше Нарциссу поразили изменения в самой Гермионе. Теперь в ней проступали утонченность и элегантность, манеры были отточены, а голос лился подобно мелодии флейты, не позволяя вырваться наружу ярким эмоциям, столь характерным самой Грейнджер. Пэнси находящаяся подле подруги, походила на черный артефакт, излучающий стойкость и самообладание, казалось, их разделишь, и все напускное спокойствие Гермионы рухнет как стены Вавилона. Тогда Гермиона не была столь сильна в аристократической хладнокровности. 

Сначала, ничего не означающая беседа, состояла лишь из благодарностей и извинений. При первом же появлении эльфа, глаза героини зажглись странным огнем. Леди Малфой, тонко развернув нить беседы перевела тему, тут же узнав о многочисленных проектах и задумках юной активистки. Для нее это не было новостью. Перед их приходом сама хозяйка поведала эльфам о будущей гостье, те внимали рассказам и были подговорены восхвалять ее программу избавления от рабства и при этом не выдавать своей уже давно обретенной свободы. 

История о том, как большинство эльфов были освобождены порадовала ее собеседниц, и Нарцисса была довольна легкостью их общения. Много лет назад, будучи в положении, новоиспеченная леди Малфой, была зла на своего супруга, ведь он на все ее просьбы отправлял к ней эльфов. Тогда она будучи истинной Блэк, решила встать на тропу войны. Супруг был повержен, шокирован, и восхищен. В тот вечер, после истерики мужа, хихиканья Нарциссы и ошеломленных эльфов, которые все же остались служить им, юная госпожа получала все внимание мужа. Слушала стихи, пила собственноручно приготовленный мужем горячий шоколад, наслаждалась божественным массажем ног. Так продолжалось месяц, она повелевала, на малейшее неповиновение был строгий взгляд и возмущение вмиг утихало. Однажды она даже заставила его прочитать ей магловского писателя, он сдался, просто делая все, что она хочет, а потом счастью пришел конец. 

Так протекала приятная беседа в конце которой, уже за бокалом вина у красивого пруда с великолепными белыми павлинами Нарцисса заявила:

— Я хочу быть доверительным лицом твоего фонда. Скажем, по работе с общественностью. Как ты к этому относишся, Гермиона?

— Полагаю, это прекрасная идея, миссис Малфой. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь смог бы организовывать приемы и встречи для фонда лучше вас.

— Нарцисса. Мне будет приятно, милая, если ты будешь называть меня по имени. Тем более я рассчитываю на плодотворный труд и твою дружбу.

— Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на нас с Пэнси. — Спокойно ответила Гермиона, на что Пэнс лишь улыбнулась, отпивая вино.

С того дня они переписывались, планировали мероприятия, а Нарцисса оказывала содействие продвижению идей Гермионы в Визенгамоте. Они обе прониклись симпатией друг к другу и осознавали перспективность их общения. Как же Нарциссе льстило, когда Гермиона задавала вопросы о стиле и традициях или интересовалась ее мнением о моде или искустве. 

Однажды Грейнджер и Паркинсон пригласили ее пройтись за покупками, в тот день Нарцисса чувствовала себя лет на десять моложе и даже пожалела, что у нее нет дочери. И она решила обязательно спросить Драко о его отношении к Гермионе.

*****

Когда за обедом большой белый филин Малфоев приземлился за стол Гриффиндора перед шатенкой, ее это нисколько не удивило, в отличии от Слизеринского принца.

Сова принесла небольшую посылку к которой прилагалась записка:”Ты должна сверкать, милая. Н. М.” В бархатной коробочке находился фамильный гарнитур Блэков, золото и розовые бриллианты озарили своим мерцанием пол зала, а у Малфоя окончательно отвисла челюсть.  
Блейз со злостью закусил губу, понимая, что происходит.

*****

После обеда девушки направились в комнату собираться на прием. У Гермионы уже было подготовлено нежное платье цвета розового золота. Она улыбнулась, понимая, что Нарцисса не просто так распрашивала ее о наряде в предыдущем письме. А окончив с приготовлениями и представ перед зеркалом, они с подругой победно переглянулись.

*****

Выбрав на сегодня длинные черные локоны, она с удовольствием их уложила заклинанием и легкими персиковыми тенями украсила веки. Накрасив ресницы, она приступила к губам. Они были четко очерченные и пухлые, алая помада на них смотрелась неотразимо. На сегодня украшения леди Паркинсон сводились к тонкой платиновой цепочке, что венчалась крупным прямоугольным изумрудом. Холодность ее образа в основном состояла из шелкового платья цвета серебра с атласными лодочками в тон. Массивные серьги с тем же камнем, украшали ее ушки. Плотный браслет охватывал руку выше локтя, тремя завитками серебра с россыпью бриллиантов. Тёплые лучи из окна не могли сделать ее вид мягче, всю ее фигуру будто освещал лунный свет. Она хмыкнула своему отражению. 

Дав ей имя в честь цветка, родители явно ошиблись, более подходило название какого-нибудь искусно выкованного стилета или более мощного оружия, теперь ее ухмылка переросла в хитрую улыбку, на примете есть жертва, пусть и с фиалковым* именем, но она ее сегодня поразит. 

*****  
Драко Люциус Малфой придирчиво разглядывал себя в зеркало. Может он и не так не любил черный? Абсолютно магловский стиль. Костюм полностью по фигуре четко очерчивал его широкие плечи, он неплохо вырос за последние годы, под два метра ростом, с короткими волосами на затылке и легкой челкой на бок, платиновые волосы в идеальном порядке уложены, одна прядь ниспадает на бровь. Идеально. Окончание татуировки выглядывает из первых двух расстегнутых пуговиц рубашки. Неизменный черный алмаз сверкает в ухе. Фамильное кольцо и начищенные туфли. Броня в защиту Слизеринского принца на вечер готова. Мать будет в ярости, что он не одел классический фрак и удавку, но он был уверен, именно в таком виде он послужит ее целям гораздо лучше. А может, она ничего и не скажет, судя по ее отношениям с Гермионой, характер Нарциссы потерпел изменения. А вдруг он вовсе не знал свою мать? Давать фамильный гарнитур Блэков, переписываться, устраивать приемы. 

Драко нравилось такое положение дел, это сближало с Грейнджер, но Блейз… Собственное малодушие терзало душу, но ведь он сам ничего не делает, так ведь? Так еще хуже. Ладно, поживем увидим. В конце концов им придется обо всем поговорить. Малфой надеялся, что не сегодня. Быть может все разрешится само собою, странные мысли посещали Драко, будет ли Забини сражаться до последнего? Или ему самому придется отступить? Последнее слово остается за Гермионой. А вдруг они смогут вырулить ситуацию, чтобы никто не был обделен? Сможет ли он делить свою избранницу? Понятно, что Блейз тоже испытывает искренние чувства, амортенция не врет.

Слегка ужаснувшись собственным мыслям, он тряхнул головой и вышел. МакГонагалл разрешила воспользоваться ее камином, мама не любит ждать, а он обещал прибыть пораньше для поддержки.

*****

Прекрасный принц мафии пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа. Увиденное сегодня повергло его в шок, а потом и ярость. У Драко слишком много преимуществ, это сейчас он ими еще не пользуется, но после разговора с Нарциссой все явно изменится. Конечно он его друг, но чувства захлестнувшие Блейза, порой даже пугали своей безспорностью. 

Все эти ничего не значащие фантазии на перроне, сменились откровенным вожделением, восхищением. Порой он чувствовал себя как мальчишка, не зная с чего начать желанный разговор. А это итальянскому сердцееду было абсолютно не свойственно, в женской компании он всегда был, как рыба в воде.

Он часто уступал девушек Драко, если их вкусы совпадали, одна или другая мало, что значили для Блейза. Но не в этот раз. Хотя, роковая роль в этом треугольнике у Гермионы, ему так хотелось знать, что она думает. Оставалось рассчитывать на ее благосклонность и его обаяние.   
Так он и не заметил, как пролетело время, поэтому одеваться пришлось по быстрому. Хвала Мерлину, он всегда готовил все заранее. Белоснежный костюм тройка, классические туфли в тон, нежно розовая рубашка с воротником под жабо, но вместо него белый шелковый платок повязан на шее под рубашку. В дополнение массивный браслет и неизменный бриллиант в ухе - идеальный Блейз Забини готов. Он улыбнулся себе и вышел из комнаты.

*****

Он был рад видеть ее. Нарцисса всегда была образцом утонченности. В великолепном платье, сияя, словно сам Мерлин явился к ней, она заключила его в нежные объятья. Сейчас эта гребаная сдержанность и холодность канула в лету. 

Слава Салазару, когда бы она его не обнимала, он будто оказывался на спокойных и тихих небесах, и больше не намерен, давать кому-либо отнимать это у них. 

— Мой милый Драко, как я рада.

— Я тоже, мам. Прекрасно выглядишь, такой сияющей я тебя не видел с тех самых пор, когда ты отчитала портрет матушки Люциуса, грозясь его спалить. — Он тихо рассмеялся. Миссис Малфой улыбнулась приятным воспоминаниям. 

— Она сама выбрала свой конец, теперь наблюдает, как по ней в подземельях ползают жуки. Вот закончатся у меня идеи для твоего отца, я его и порадую историей о местонахождении его дражайшей матушки. — Последние слова сопровождались кривой усмешкой, между леди Малфой не было понимания, не удивительно, что истинная натура строптивой Блэк, не пришлась по духу свекрови. 

— Напомни мне никогда не расстраивать тебя. — Он был не против такого отношения к предкам, по правде ему было плевать. — Как сегодня украшен зал? — Он всегда знал как зажечь этот огонь предвкушения в ее глазах. 

Каждый художник гордится своим творением. Нарцисса же была искусным скульптором, в ее руках все приобретало нужную форму, наверное поэтому он и был более гибким чем отец. 

— Тебе понравится. Думаю немного меньше вычурности и больше комфорта никому не помешает. Фуршет классический, однако я выбрала те вина, что всегда было запрещено выносить из погреба, надеюсь, новый глава рода на меня не разгневается. — Она легко взяла его под руку и они отправились в огромный зал. Драко лишь добродушно улыбнулся, мать не преминула случаем указать на его новый статус.

Лорд Драко Люциус Малфой. За последние пять лет столько всего случилось, он думал, что старуха с косой доберется до него раньше этого титула. Сейчас же, на его плечах, по видимому оказавшихся довольно вместительными, раз на них поместились и забота о матери, их семейное древо, восстановление репутации, продолжение рода, всего лишь вопрос времени, когда мать начнет этот разговор. Мысли о Гермионе. Думать не хотелось. Хвала Мерлину и Моргане, они пришли. Он затаил дыхание.

Потолок был зачарован, как в большом зале Хогвартса, но казался совершенно непохожим. Зал был поделен надвое, с одной стороны небо было цвета заката, с другой сиял лунный свет, легкие облака курсировали в разные стороны. Это было восхитительно. Темный глянцевый пол был похож на мягкую гладь воды. Уже представляя как здесь будут кружить пары, как бы паря в воздухе, он был восхищен изобретательностью матери. Закуски и небольшой помост были у противоположной от входа стены. 

— Ты превзошла себя. Этот зал никогда не выглядел так прекрасно. — Нарцисса радостно улыбнулась, осталось впечатлить остальных. Ее сын никогда бы не сказал иначе, но его широко распахнутые глаза и восхищенный взгляд ей польстили. — Я обязан украсть твой первый танец, пока никого нет и не говори ничего, я глава рода помнишь? — Драко хитро улыбнулся, галантно кланяясь и предлагая матери руку. 

— Да, достопочтенный Лорд Малфой, я станцую с вами. — Ее снисходительная улыбка украшала идеальное лицо. 

Они танцевали и разговаривали, он рассказал ей о начале учебного года. О всех изменениях, вскользь упомянув о неожиданных переменах в общении с однокурсниками. 

Она украдкой посматривала на его сияющее нежностью лицо и делала выводы. 

Уже через несколько минут эльф оповестил, прибывают первые гости.

*****

— Дорогая, добро пожаловать! — Миссис Малфой обняла новоприбывшую героиню вечера. 

Сам Лорд Малфой, пытался собрать совершенно не аристократично отвисшую челюсть.

Грейнджер была прекрасна. Ангелом впорхнувшим в зал, она лучезарно улыбнулась. Разрез от бедра открывал взгляду шикарные ноги, а глубокое декольте почти не оставляло простора для фантазии, плотный рукав до локтя расширялся, легко ниспадая в пол. Шелк, розовое золото, все это делало ее миниатюрную фигуру летящей. Он был не в силах отвести взгляд. 

— Добрый вечер, Гермиона. — Он поклонился и поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.

— Добрый вечер, Драко. — Легкая улыбка коснулась ее губ и она уже повернулась к его матери. Да уж, подумал Малфой, никогда бы не подумал, что буду соревноваться с матерью за внимание девушек. 

Слушая восторги Грейнджер, что уже называла миссис Малфой по имени, Драко наматывал на ус. Больше никак ему не узнать об их взаимодействии. Каменное лицо, не дать лицу состроить довольную мину.

Нарцисса всю жизнь, как рыба в воде плыла по безбрежному океану светской жизни полной хищников, теперь же с явным удовольствием напутствовала Гермиону. Драко был доволен. Сама шатенка внимала каждому слову, к кому как подойти, с кем шутить, с кем же быть предельно серьезным. 

*****

Зал наполнялся гостями. Следом явилась Леди Паркинсон. Великолепна как и всегда, она шла по левую руку от Виктора Крама, чувствуя себя разбивательницей сердец, столько тоскливых взглядов в сторону ее спутника было брошено. Он же был занят только ею. Они осматривали присутствующих тихо переговариваясь. 

*****

После короткого кивка хозяйки дома, полилась тихая мелодия, что легким прибоем ласкала уши. Эльфы разносили закуски и напитки. 

*****

Если до его появления все девушки в зале бросали плотоядные взгляды на хозяина дома, да и на звезду квиддича, то после дружного вздоха всем стало понятно, еще один похититель в здании.

Он одарил Нарциссу и Гермиону самой обворожительной улыбкой, поклонился, поцеловал протянутые руки и, получив пожелание прекрасного вечера, вальяжной походкой грациозного хищника, удалился.

Блейз Забини умел оставлять неизгладимые впечатления.  
Гермиона пересеклась с Пэнси взглядами, брюнетка ей подмигнула, Грейнджер нахмурилась.

Миссис Малфой тревожно наблюдала за происходящим, ситуация была неподконтрольна, непривычно для нее, но она истинная хладнокровная Блэк, кто как не она справится с переживаниями.

"Хоть бы Драко все не испортил" , крутилось у нее в голове. 

*****

Тео и Луна также не остались незамеченными. Едва ступив через порог их ошарашил возглас. 

— Фея Динь-Динь! — Пэнси всплеснула ладонями и зачарованно уставилась на Лавгуд. Виктор тихо рассмеялся.

— Что такое фея Динь-Динь? — Полумна лишь слегка удивилась подойдя к ней. 

Блондинка собрала пышную гриву в пучок на затылке, а платье ярко зеленого цвета заканчивалось на коленях, приобретая форму колокольчика. Финальным совпадением были украшения. На ее ушках красовались серьги, в форме белых шариков размером с снитч. 

— Это из мультика, как ты могла не видеть его если так оделась. —Паркинсон была в шоке. Крам же только восхитился прогрессивностью его спутницы. 

Чистокровная, а так легко перестроилась, избавившись от архаичных взглядов. Он был к этому готов, одного столь тесного общения с маглородженной Гермионой было достаточно, однако эта ведьма не переставала его удивлять.

Тео не знал, что сказать, ему понравилось сегодняшнее облачение Лавгуд. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, он сегодня был в темно-зеленом костюме, его любимом, именно он подчеркивал цвет его красивых изумрудных глаз.

— Тебе очень идет. — Он тихо прошептал на ухо блондинке, та лучезарно улыбнулась. — Пошли танцевать, она может целый вечер о своих кино говорить. 

— Кино не мое! Ты совершенно не образован в магловском кинематографе, Теодор. — Так начинались восхвалительные триады в поддержку просмотров фильмов, Нотт понял что пора делать ноги. Он обнял Луну за талию и развернул их обоих к центру зала где уже вальсировали несколько пар.

*****

— А что такое фея Динь-Динь? — Виктору стало интересно, такой восторг Пэнси его завораживал. 

— Это фея из мультика, фильм состоящий из нарисованных картинок, у маглов нет колдоапаратов, но есть видеокамеры, ими они снимают обычные фильмы. А мультфильмы это миллионы соединенных рисунков, чтобы персонажи двигались равномерно, очень нелегкий труд. С изобретением компьютеров все стало проще и больше не нужно рисовать каждый кадр вручную, а достаточно это сделать в программе. — Пэнси была в восторге, он так внимательно слушал. 

Слегка наклонившись, она услышала запах его парфюма, табак и цитрус, он был одет в классический черный костюм с белой рубашкой, ничего лишнего, брюнетка рассматривала его без капли смущения. 

— Спасибо за рассказ, я бы очень хотел как-нибудь посмотреть, один из твоих любимых фильмов. — Обворожительных негодяй, Пэнси уже почти забыла о чем они говорили. — Не думаешь, что я простовато одет? Я посчитал ненужными лишние вычурности, рассчитывая, что главным украшением будет моя спутница и не прогадал. Ты сегодня обворожительна. — Он поцеловал ее руку. 

— Спасибо, тебе подходит. — Пэнси нервно кашлянула. — Я имею ввиду, без вычурностей.

— Благодарю, позвольте вас пригласить на танец? — Он поклонился в традиционном приветствии.

— Позволяю. — она сделала реверанс, смеясь.

*****

Нарцисса и Гермиона продолжали приветствовать гостей, тихо шушукаясь и посмеиваясь над некоторыми престарелыми дамами. Миссис Малфой знакомила Грейнджер с особо знатными. 

В этот момент на пороге зала появилась миссис Забини в сопровождении дочери и гангстерской свиты. 

Сказать, что она могла ошеломить любого, не сказать ничего. Демон в ангельском обличии, богиня войны и страданий, она вызывала трепет у любого, хотя у врагов чаще предсмертные судороги. 

Высокая, смуглая, тонкие черты лица с пухлыми губками, миндалевидный разрез глаз, способных открыть врата ада. 

Волосы, заплетенные в длинные дреды с золотыми нитями, подобраны в элегантную прическу. 

Она походила на валькирию, хотя считалась скорее палачом, нежели прекрасным духом.

Ее шикарную округлую фигуру подчеркивал фрак. Блуза и слегка укороченные брюки были нежного цвета шампань, пиджак же был абсолютно черным с крупными золотыми пуговицами.

Золотые плетеные ботильоны обвивали хрупкую ножку своей обладательницы до кисточки. 

Девочка была светлее матери, как кожей так и глазами. Тело малышки напоминало нежный молочный капуччино, а глаза имели яркий небесно голубой цвет. Очертания же очень походили на мадре. В свои одиннадцать лет юная леди Забини ступала в светский мир Лондона уверенной надменной поступью, соответствуя статусу собственной матери.

Октавия росла в любви и вседозволенности, как и брат. Для Лилианны они были единственным поистине бесценным сокровищем. В своем светлом летящем шлейфовом платье Октавия походила на небесное создание. 

За ними следовали двое молодых людей, крайне спортивного телосложения, в черных костюмах и белых рубашках с неизменными борсалино.

— Лилианна, неужели даже в моем доме, ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности? — Обворожительно улыбнулась Нарцисса и поцеловала подругу в щеку. Гермиона же наблюдала как завороженная.

— Что ты, милая, это скорее привычка. Познакомишь меня с виновницей торжества? — На лице миссис Забини горела загадочная полуулыбка.

— С удовольствием. — Нарцисса повернулась к шатенке — Позволь представить мисс Гермиону Грейнджер - прекрасную героиню войны и мою обаятельную юную подругу. Гермиона, это миссис Лилианна Забини, мама Блейза и глава клана Забини.

— Рада знакомству, миссис Забини. Не знала, что женщины могут становиться главами рода. — Гермиона явно была обескуражена.

— О нет, дорогуша. Блейз является главой рода. Я же состою главой мафиозного клана Забини, пока сын не займет свой трон и я не смогу спокойно удалится на покой, вернувшись к излюбленному хобби. — Улыбка Лилианны стала почти хищной.

— Не примите за бестактность, но чем же увлекаются главы мафиозных кланов? —Гермиона просто опешила от предыдущего заявления миссис Забини.

— Ну, — Протянула Черная вдова — Не знаю, как остальные, мне нравится хоронить мужей. В гробах они кажутся гораздо приятнее, чем были при жизни.

— А почему бы не упростить задачу и не выбирать сразу приятных? — Хохотнула Грейнджер.

— Тогда их будет жалко хоронить. К чему такие сложности. — Миссис Забини явно удивило отсутствие паники у героини войны.

— Что ж, похоже на коварный план по спасению земли от неприятных мужчин. — Шутить стало одним из основных способов для Гермионы справиться со страхом.

— С этой точки зрения, я как-то не подходила к вопросу. Что ж пора заказывать памятник у Министерства за заслуги. — Уверенная в себе героиня понравилась Лилианне. Сильные женщины вызывают у нее либо восхищение либо желание умертвить их смелый нрав.

Блэйз, стоявший неподалеку пришел на выручку однокурснице. Он знал, мадре любит шокировать людей, чтобы выбить из колеи и проверить реакцию, Гермиона явно прошла проверку.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал. Добрый вечер, мадре. Моя милая сестра. 

— Ты ведь будешь моим принцем, и пригласишь меня на танец? — Тон был утвердительным. Блейз же только рассмеялся. 

— Безусловно, только тебе, принцесса, может быть отдан мой первый танец. — Брат закружил свою маленькую сестру.

Вторая волна вздохов прошлась по залу.

Умилительная картина ножом по сердцу для матерей всех мало-мальских перспективных дочерей. Они все желали его заполучить. 

Да вот незадача. Блейз Забини имел вкус. Ему не было нужды брать то, что шло в руки. 

Он хотел самую лучшую. И она будет его. Или он не Блейз Забини. 

Сосредоточившись на сестре, он поднял ее на вытянутые руки. Октавия рассмеялась, теперь, наверняка, весь зал глядел на них.

— Надеюсь, он не забудет, что здесь есть и другие претендентки. — Миссис Забини многозначительно посмотрела на Гермиону. Та же спряталась в бокале шампанского.

— Не волнуйтесь, я здесь больше для привлечения вкладов, нежели развлечений, хотя не могу не отметить искусной украшености зала. Спасибо, вам, Нарцисса, без вас мы бы ни за что так не преуспели. — Героиня тоже не промах, не падка на красивых мужчин, не зря самая умная ведьма столетия, Лилианна заинтересовано прищурилась.

Нарцисса же сдержала улыбку маленькой победы и благодарно кивнула.

— Не стоит, моя милая. Этому дому давно было пора принимать молодое поколение. 

— Приятное с полезным соединять все же очень результативно. — Последнее слово таки осталось за миссис Забини и она прошла вглубь зала, не дожидаясь ответа.

*****

Двое кружилось в танце. Она была великолепна. Хрупкая, но гибкая, сама грация, она не позволяла отвести от себя взгляд. Длинные темные, точно воронье крыло кудри развевались в ритме их движений.

Он был высок и широкоплеч. Суровое лицо сейчас с желанием взирало на смелый взгляд и вздернутый подбородок его партнерши. Их танец не был похож на остальные. Это был диалог. Безмолвный, понятный только этим двоим. У нее внутри все трепетало. Сильный мужчина. Не какой-то мальчик пригласивший ее на Святочном балу. Он вел ее уверенно , легко, без нужды задумываться о следующем движении. 

Словно зачарованные, два взгляда, два тела прижатых друг к другу, и слишком много зрителей. 

Как по сигналу они отошли друг от друга.

— Шампанского, моя милая леди? 

— Огневиски, два кубика льда. — Он усмехнулся, она захотела влепить ему пощечину.

Больше всего ей хотелось сейчас до боли прикусить его нижнюю губу, что так и стояла перед глазами весь танец, стоило только поднять голову. Он кивнул и удалился. 

Проводив его взглядом, она вышла на балкон. Слава Салазару, пустой. 

Опершись на перила локтями Пэнси бессильно уронила голову на руки. 

— Возьми себя в руки, Паркинсон, это же профессор. Пусть и сексуальный, пусть умный, шикарно танцует, такой горячий, сука… — бессвязное бормотание было услышано главным героем и встречено лукавой улыбкой на которую, как она думала, он был не способен. 

— Мисс Паркинсон, у меня на этот счет есть пара соображений. — Этот его тон был ей не знаком. Внутри все похолодело. Она сглотнула. 

— Да, профессор, как-ких же? — Теперь Пэнси хотела стукнуть себя.

— Этот профессор, о котором вы говорили, может себе позволить некие вольности? — Вкрадчивые нотки послали по спине брюнетки табун мурашек.

— Полагаю что так, иначе этот вечер был бы сущим разочарованием. — Пэнси таки совладала с собою.

— Ведьма, — рыкнув себе под нос, он притянул ее к себе. Пэнси тонула в его взгляде, запахе, сильных руках и мускулистой груди, в которую упиралась руками.

Виктор не колебался, положив руку ей на заднюю часть шеи, он поцеловал ее.

Ее губы были мягкими и полными, и безумно вкусными. Она зарылась одной рукой ему в волосы, простонав ему в рот. Брюнетка осуществила свое желание, оттянув его нижнюю губу, сильно прикусила ее, зализывая ранку, подняла на него глаза. Его взгляд сверкал вожделением и безумием.   
С рыком он прижал ее к себе, показывая последствия ее шалости, набросился на ее рот. 

Боже, Пэнси и не думала, что может так возбудиться от поцелуя. 

Он целовал ее будто она была сладкой амброзией, она упивалась его силой. Рука Виктора поддерживала ее талию, она же беспорядочно металась от его волос по плечам и торсу. Крам с трудом оторвался от ее рта. Проложив дорожку поцелуев по ее скуле, спустился на шею. Вкус манго посылал разряды по всему телу. 

Это срочно нужно остановить, они же на балу, здесь куча людей, ммм какая же она вкусная, и отзывчивая, плевать.

— Вии.. .к.тор.. — Простонала Пэнси срывающимся дыханием. Музыка для его ушей. — Лю..дии.

Только сама Моргана могла оценить силы Паркинсон, чего ей только стоило оторвать его от себя. Он выпрямился. Взгляд Виктора метался от ее зацелованных припухших губ, до шеи, и растрепанных им же волос. Один этот вид заставлял его думать что будет если он позволит себе больше. 

— Да, — хриплым голосом, — Огневиски?

— Точно, — Не менее хрипло, — Пойдем? 

— Позже, хочу еще подышать. Как тебе вечер? — Попытка вернуть разговор в прежнее русло помогла.

— Чудесно. Не разочаровал. — Пэнси попыталась улыбнутся. Он хрипло рассмеялся.

— Как ты думаешь нас воспримут? —Виктор сказал это совершенно серьезно.

— А мы..? — Брюнетка опешила, один поцелуй, танец, и что они кто теперь? Не тайные любовники? Видимо, мелодрамы смотрелись зря.

— Пара, или ты меня поцелуешь и сбежишь, как Золушка? — Мозг Паркинсон сработал против нее.

— Так ты смотрел уже мультфильмы! — Пэнси сощурила глаза и ткнула пальцем в грудь Крама. 

— Не обвиняй меня в попытке найти непринужденную тему для разговора. —Он поднял ладони вверх в примирительном жесте.

— Ладно, — девушка пожевала губу — Я согласна, профессор. Только одно но.

—Что угодно моей милой ведьме? —Счастливая улыбка растягивалась на его лице.

\- Обнародование. Я должна это обдумать. Школа. Конфликт интересов. Возможные судебные тяжбы. — Теперь Паркинсон в своей стихие. Так легче думается, критически оценить ситуацию, обдумать, посоветоваться с Герм, только потом решить. Крам хмыкнул. 

— Узнаю финансового распорядителя фонда. Думаю, можем возвращаться. После вас, леди Паркинсон. — Виктор открыл перед ней дверь в зал. 

— Благодарю, профессор Крам.

******

Джиневра Уизли и Гарри Поттер неоценимой важности гости. Герой, Избранный, Мальчик-который-выжил-и-снова-выжил-и-спас-всех, как же его это задолбало. 

Хотелось забиться в самый дальний уголок Британии. Но Джинни была непоколебима. И вот результат. 

Куча баллов, открытий больниц, памятников, День Гарри Поттера. Как будто кто-то может забыть его день рождения. Натужные улыбки для газет, и дергать эту рыжую ведьму за руку, чтобы поскорей убраться. 

Но не сегодня. Сегодня он сама доброта, ко всем подойдет, поговорит, даже пошутит. К ним выстроилась уже почти очередь. Всем сказать одно и тоже, потрясите наконец своими золотыми карманами над этим фондом и дайте герою отправиться на заслуженный покой!

Гребаные светские тератирумы. Мерлин благослови Нарциссу Малфой. 

Увидев, как опасно сузились глаза Гарри на очередной неуместный анекдот подвыпившего работника Министерства, она мигом отправила того танцевать и, вручив паре по бокалу, провела их в дальний, более темный угол.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, без вас этот вечер не был бы столь ценным для фонда, ваше влияние неоспоримо. Мисс Уизли, позвольте отметить, вы прекрасно выглядите. — Растопив лед после предыдущей беседы, миссис Малфой кивнула на благодарную улыбку Джинни. 

— Довольно трудно совладать с таким количеством волшебников в замкнутом пространстве. — Уизли вернула комплимент.

— О, поверьте, это не самое сложное на сегодня. — Нарцисса рассеянно обвела зал взглядом. Все сложности впереди. Подумала она, но не озвучила.

Поттер пригласил Джиневру на танец, резонно рассудив, что пока они танцуют, никто не спросит, как же он победил, как он справляется с потерями, и когда уже женится, да, танцпол - определенно цель на сегодняшний вечер. 

Только бы у Джинни ноги не болели от каблуков. Последний раз он поставил ее ноги на свои и так продолжил вальсировать, все умилялись (включая саму Уизли) и никто не смог раскусить его хитрый план по избавлению от назойливых вопрошал.

Тем же вечером он прощался с ногами, сама, младшая Уизли была как пушинка, но время сделало свое, мази, что приготовил Кикимер помогли. Слава Мерлину. 

*****

Нарцисса Малфой чувствовала себя неуютно. Такого не случалось уже полгода. Охранные чары мигнули, сигнализируя о приходе еще одного гостя. Эльфы не привели никого. Она не подала виду. Надо успокоиться. Все проходит идеально, может, нервы? Может никто и не приходил? Да. Так и есть. За год жизни бок о бок с этим существом, не только паранойю заработать можно. Тогда почему ощущение, будто кто-то за ней наблюдает? И такое привычное, как и тогда давно, нужно постоянно строить стены в мозгу, пряча свои мысли и эмоции.

Нет, сейчас мирное время, войне конец, не о чем переживать. Это просто волнение, все должно пройти как по маслу. А глаза не слушались сканируя гостей. Не обнаружив опасности, она фыркнула, слегка удивив Драко. Он как раз шел к ней.

— Все хорошо? 

— Да, конечно. — голос не дрогнул, звание Леди Малфой заслуженно не зря.

—Конечно, конечно. — Драко ни грамма не верил матери. Напряжение сковало спину.

— Не беспокойся, скорее всего просто паранойя. Ничего не проходит бесследно. — Нарцисса попыталась выдавить улыбку. 

— Понял. Я что-то могу сделать? — Он заглянул ей в глаза. Ее сын, не потерявший человечность даже после того, что они все заставили его пройти. 

Ее милый Драко. Нельзя позволить ему очерстветь. Потерять способность любить. Как его мать, Нарцисса ему задолжала ту любовь, что так и бурлила в Драко. Не важны пустые переживания.

Леди Малфой обеспечит всеми силами своего единственного ценного человека всем, чего он желает, или пока не знает чего желает. Мать она в конце концов или нет.

— Нет, дорогой, все хорошо, слишком волнуюсь, дабы мистер Форбер не разнес мой любимый хрустальный набор. Как ты проводишь время? — Нужно отвлечь его, пока волноваться не о чем, пусть сосредоточится на насущном.

— Прием чудесный, никто никого не убил, думаю это успех для Малфой мэнора. —Драко усмехнулся в бокал огневиски.

— Да уж, так и есть. — Улыбка миссис Малфой наконец стала искренней.

*****

Блейз стоял в компании Лилианны и сестры, выслушивая восхищения Октавии о их прекрасном танце и мероприятии в целом. К ним подошла миссис Гринграсс и ее младшая дочь Астория. Последняя не приминула сразу вцепиться в локоть итальянца:

— Блейз, не представишь нас?

— Конечно, Астория. Это моя мама Лилианна Забини и сестра Октавия. Миссис Гринграсс, Астория, мы учимся на одном курсе.

— Я так рада нашему знакомству. Ваша дочь подобна ангелу. — Сыпала лестью Гринграсс старшая.

Лилианна лишь сухо кивнула. Мамаша Гринграсс решила не останавливаться:

— Вы обязательно должны навестить нас в следующее воскресенье, в Гринграсс мэноре как раз расцветет особый сорт роз. К тому же, я полагаю, у нас найдется много общих тем для разговора. — Улыбка мамаши Астории скорее напоминала оскал гиены.

— Да, например? — Миссис Забини оставалась безэмоциональной. 

— Ну как же, у нас дети одного возраста. Было бы замечательно обсудить их будущее. — Кажется миссис Гринграсс не понимала намеков.

— Боюсь, я очень прогрессивная мать, миссис Гринграсс, и в будущее своего сына не вмешиваюсь. Особенно, что касается дел сердечных. — Неизменно холодно произнесла Вдова.

— Что вы, я не беру на себя роль вершителя судеб наших детей. Я говорю лишь о некотором содействии. И я с удовольствием больше узнала бы о вас и ваших методах воспитания, Блейз всегда поражал меня своей сдержанностью и аристократичностью. Так сложно привить подобные качества детям. — Сокрушалась Гринграсс.

— Это наследственное. Не думаю, что у меня есть особый метод воспитания. — Разговор начинал раздражать, хотя вряд ли это можно было прочесть по лицу Лилианны. Блейз, наконец, смог вырвать руку из хватки Астории.

— Я бы очень хотела познакомиться с вами ближе. Семья Блейза всегда была чем-то таинственным. — Решила вмешаться младшая Гринграсс.

— Позвольте, мы на минутку. — Забини закипал от ярости. Лилианна одарила девушку надменным взглядом и кивнула сыну.

Мулат схватил Асторию за руку так сильно, что та чуть не пискнула от боли. Он выволок ее на очередной балкон. 

Она уже хотела защищаться, что-то говорить о ее чувствах и перспективности их брака, но Блейз пригрозил ей пальцем и начал первым:

— Заткнись, Гринграсс, и слушай. Потеряйся и чтоб до конца вечера я тебя не видел, не то твои проделки в доме Ноттов и МакЛаггенов станут широко известны публике. И мамашу прихватить не забудь.

Он ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа. А она так и стояла, хватая воздух. Да уж, она явно очень ошиблась, когда посчитала Блейза простодушным.

*****

Великолепный парк Малфой мэнора состоял из нескольких разных зон. Некоторые больше напоминали сад, а некоторые состояли из узких парковых дорожек, идеально подстриженных кустов, резных скамеек и большого количества скульптур. 

Но если пройти вглубь, подальше от особняка, парк становился сказочным и живым. Все напускное терялось, расползшийся вокруг дома пафос сюда пробраться не смог. Плетеная, уютная и очень старая беседка в лунном свете казалась сказочным детским домиком в лесу. Она стояла на берегу озера, окруженного ивами, трепетно склонившимися к воде. Луна рисовала сияющую дорожку на водной глади. Вокруг беседки росли великолепные белые лилии, их аромат наполнял атмосферу ночной таинственностью и легкостью. Воды озера рассекали два крупных белых лебедя. Они грациозно кружили по воде, будто танцуя свой нежный любовный танец.

Тео знал об этом месте с детства. Летом они с Драко проводили большинство времени в парке и успели изучить его как свои пять пальцев. Поэтому, когда Луна закончила общение с гостями и некоторые зарисовки для будущей статьи в Придире, он предложил прогуляться и целенаправленно повел ее в это особенное место. Конечно, он делал вид, что не преследует цели дойти куда-то конкретно. 

Но сегодня Пэнси назвала Лавгуд феей, и Тео вдруг понял, Паркинсон абсолютно права. Луна действительно была подобна лесной нимфе, а это сказочное место так идеально ей подходило. Она держала его под руку и любовалась дорожками, что-то тихо напевая. Луна шла за ними, освещая им путь. Они медленно дошли до поляны, и девушка ахнула от представшей картины. 

Поляна и озеро казались такими светлыми, когда же за ее пределами стояла тьма. Казалось, сама ночь защищает это место и своих гостей от посетителей мэнора. Она дарила им уединение и прохладу, как бы намекая - обними свою спутницу, поддерживала мотив странной песенки своей милой посетительницы, нашептывала Тео слова вожделения. Взывала к ним голосами ночных птиц - моя магия сильна, но она исчезнет с первыми лучами неизменно наступающего утра, я повторюсь для своих влюбленных гостей уже завтра, но не теряйте драгоценное мгновение, это мой подарок маленькой фее, что пришла с тобой. 

Он подошел к Луне вплотную и приобнял за талию, нарушая молчание:

— Ты очаровательная, — Он выдохнул, пока девушка обворожительно улыбалась. — Ты первая заставила меня признать мои чувства к тебе, первая пригласила на свидание, но кое-что я не могу позволить тебе сделать первой. 

Тео наклонился к ней и страстно поцеловал, жадно притягивая девушку еще ближе. Его руки блуждали по спине Луны то поглаживая, то прижимая. А губы играли с ее, оттягивая нижнюю губу спутницы. 

Этого было так мало, хотелось большего. Хотелось стоять так вечность, наслаждаясь ее нежностью и сладостью. Его язык заскользил сначала по ее полураскрытым губам, а потом проник внутрь, требуя больше ласк, требуя ответа на его напористость. 

Становилось слишком жарко, воздух покинул поляну, даже запахи исчезли. 

Ночь делала все, чтобы двое упивались лишь страстью момента. Сегодня она была их доброй волшебницей и одаривала своих гостей сполна.

Ему далось с трудом разорвать их губы, Луна все еще стояла с прикрытыми веками. А он просто любовался своей избранницей, в следующее мгновение она посмотрела на него так ясно и открыто, что он просто онемел, уже даже ожидая, что она сейчас убежит от его наглости. Но блондинка удивила его больше прежнего.

Поднявшись на носочки, она чмокнула его в нос и уткнулась лицом в грудь, сомкнув руки на спине:

— Давно хотела это сделать. — Тихонько хихикая. 

*****

Вечер подходил к концу, гости начали расходиться. Гермиона и Нарцисса стояли у парадного входа в Малфой мэнор, прощаясь и принимая поздравления и восторги гостей. 

Эльфы начинали уборку поместья и сада, где успело побывать множество приглашенных. Миссис Малфой приобняла Гермиону за плечи и полушепотом произнесла:

— Я так устала, милая, и в то же время воодушевлена происходящим. Как ты?

— Тоже устала, но прогресс, созданный нашим трудом за сегодня, неоценим для фонда. Надо еще составить некоторые отчеты для Министерства. — Голос шатенки действительно был почти сонным.  
— Я тут подумала, может, ты останешься у нас. Я распоряжусь, чтобы эльфы подготовили для тебя спальню. А завтра устроим женский день и отправимся в тот спа-салон, что вы показали мне летом. — Нарцисса Малфой умела соблазнять.

— Очень заманчивое предложение, Нарцисса.

— Я попрошу Драко остаться. Он устроит тебе экскурсию мэнором, покажет нашу вековую библиотеку. 

— Мне стоит поговорить с вами об этом. — Гермиона пересказала ей историю их последней шутки, Нарцисса весело хохотала, а потом поняла к чему вела Грейнджер. — Я не хочу быть причиной разрушения их дружбы. Поэтому решила не выбирать и не связывать себя ни с кем из них.

— О милая, я понимаю тебя. Ты как всегда проявляешь мудрость несвойственную твоему возрасту. —Взгляд миссис Малфой был полон грусти.

— Не знаю мудрость ли это. Но я не в праве поступать так, обрекая одного на страдания.

— А что говорит твое сердце? Не будешь ли ты страдать? — Она напоминала маму в такие моменты.

— Мое сердце запуталось. Я понимаю, что и сама не смогла бы сделать этот выбор. — Честно ответила Гермиона. — Мне уже пора возвращаться, огромное спасибо, вам. Все это время вы напоминаете мне мою маму. Это очень много значит для меня.

— Как бы я хотела быть ею. — Нарцисса сдерживала слезы. Гермиона нежно обняла ее за плечи и всхлипнула, сердце Нарциссы сжалось, аристократичная выдержка дала трещину и она тоже заплакала, обнимая девочку. 

Растроганные дамы и не заметили, наблюдающего за ними поодаль юношу в белом костюме. В его глазах отражалась грусть и разочарование. Взглянув еще раз на плачущую девушку, он аппарировал к Хогвартсу.

*****

Он был доволен. Отец похлопотал. Лучший врач магической Америки прибыл и поставил его на ноги за четыре дня, вместо обещанных двух недель.

Ярость же клокотала в нем. Струилась по венам, как самый настоящий магловский наркотик. Маркус не позволил отцу вмешиваться в его планы. Это только его битва. Только его победа. Жалкие предатели крови. Они получат свое. Тонны Круцио. Миллиарды оттенков агонии. Они будут молить его о смерти.

Госпожа будет им довольна.

Ей трудно угодить. Бешеный взгляд брюнетки всегда пробирал до костей, даже по каминной сети. Ему дали подобие вольности. Теперь нужно поставить остальных в известность.

— Завтра. 

— Уже завтра? — Еще двое слизеринцев сидели с ним возле озера. Хорошо просматриваемая местность. Без лишних ушей. 

— Да. 

— Мы не одолеем их. Нас всего трое. — Да уж, жаль, что его окружают такие трусы. 

Главное не дать им слиться в нужный момент. А после пусть подыхают, не проблема, глупое мясо можно найти везде. 

Никто из троих присутствующих, в сумерках, не заметил как от них отделилась тень, скользя по направлению к школе.

— Не всех. Забини. После отбоя. 

— Круто. И что мы сделаем? — Бесят, тупорылые папины сыночки. Глубокий вдох, только дать им помочь себе. 

Слишком уж любопытный этот малый. Уилсон взял себя в руки.

— Вы обездвижьте. Левитируете в нужную комнату. Дальше я решу, по настроению. — Предводитель шайки плотоядно улыбнулся. Его “друзья” одобрительно хмыкнули.

— Расходимся, место скажу завтра за ужином. — Все кивнули, и направились в замок.

Вечер субботы для Маркуса Уилсона закончился удивительно приятной и плодотворной встречей. 

Он возвращался с небольшой прогулки. 

Уже решив, где они будут развлекаться с Забини. Подземелья были идеальным решением. 

Картинки кровавого месива в которое должно превратиться его смазливое личико, наполняли разум Маркуса. Предвкушение искрилось в воздухе. 

Пред его взором, предстала поддатая сокурсница, что бормотала себе под нос ругательства. 

— Конченый Блейз, заносчивые сукииии, мать его не .. ик.. лучше, шлюха, черная вддо..ва, уродинаа, — язык заплетался, но Маркус разобрал важное. Добыча сама шла ему в руки.

— Астория, милая, кто посмел обидеть тебя? — Он лучезарно улыбнулся, подходя ближе. Блондинка вдруг разрыдалась и сама уткнулась ему в грудь. Так просто. Легче некуда.

— Давай я помогу тебе? Никогда не мог пройти мимо такой обворожительной принцессы в беде. — Уилсон ласково шептал ей на ухо, поглаживая по волосам. Хоть бы не вырубилась, такой шанс нельзя упустить. 

— Угу, что ты можешь, они тебя размажут, — Всхлипывая, произнесла Гринграсс.

— Мы сильнее вместе, я тебе расскажу, что придумал, а пока давай заведем тебя в спальню. 

— Ты правда поможешь? Что ты хочешь взамен? — Астория трезвела на глазах, слезы перестали литься, а в глазах засияла надежда. Маркус рассмеялся, глупенькая. Маленькая, но не бесполезная. 

— У меня тоже есть за что мстить. — Он не лгал, пусть она инструмент, даже им лгать не положено, утаивать да, но не лгать.

Блондинка только кивнула, в это легко было поверить. 

На пальцах одной руки можно было сосчитать всех кому не насолили Малфой и Забини. 

Чаще всего просто своим существованием, вызывая зависть, но так называемые обиженные, ни за что бы в этом не признались бы.

*****

Гермиона вернулась в комнату и устало рухнула за туалетный столик снимать украшения. Ее уже ожидал фамильяр. После увиденного усталость как рукой сняло. Она запаниковала, Пэнси еще не было. Схватив монетку, она потерла ее и подумала - “Нужно срочно поговорить”. Грейнджер металась по спальне, ожидая ответа от Снейпа. И вот монетка зажглась оранжевым свечением, на ней проступили слова: “В кабинете”. 

Гриффиндорка мчалась, что есть сил в подземелья, как была в вечернем платье и на шпильках. 

В кабинет она просто ворвалась, профессор уже ждал ее. Бедняжка пыталась отдышаться. А Снейп, которого подняли среди ночи, был не в духе:

— Прекрасно выглядите, мисс Грейнджер. Надеюсь вы не пришли срочно хвастаться прошедшим приемом.

— Нет. Мой фамильяр показал мне кое-что о Уилсоне.

— Не думаю, что мне интересны похождения маленького засранца. — Снейп спросонья был еще сварливей. 

— Когда вы увидите, то же что и я, уверена вы передумаете. — Просто ответила девушка. 

— Надеюсь это можно передать словами, карманный омут памяти я с собою не ношу. 

— Они готовят нападение. Уилсон и его двое прихвостней. Завтра.

— Хорошо, на кого? — Конкретика и точность. Зельевар снова в деле.

— Не знаю. — Обреченно ответила шатенка.

— Чудесно. И ради этого вы меня позвали. Начнем вот с чего. Завтра очередь профессора МакГонагалл патрулировать. Я поменяюсь с ней. В семь пополудни жду вас с мисс Паркинсон у себя. Будем вместе ждать новостей от вашего фамильяра. 

— Спасибо, профессор. Доброй ночи. — Гермиона покинула кабинет.

— Пока не за что, мисс Грейнджер, пока не за что… — Бормотал Снейп, возвращаясь в свою спальню.

*****

Утро началось с рассказа Гермионы о вчерашнем окончании вечера и разговоре с зельеваром. 

Девушки предположили, что Уилсон нападет на Грейнджер и решили быть весь день вместе. По большей части они находились в комнате. 

Шатенка была занята отчетами для Министерства, расписаниями для МакГонагалл и письмами Джорджу и Фреду, она отправила украшения Нарциссе, так как забыла вернуть вчера.

Пэнси же сводила баланс и просматривала поступления. 

Драко остался в мэноре на все выходные. 

Забини провел день в одиночестве и раздумьях, кое как подготовив доклад по трансфигурации на вторник. Он написал письмо Лилианне о девушке, что поглотила его душу и мысли, так как на приеме им не удалось поговорить. 

*****

Ближе к вечеру Гермиона и Пэнс решили выпить кофе на балкончике и покурить.

Выйдя с кружками, Паркинсон расхохоталась:

— Ты только глянь, парочки сплошь и рядом. Кажется, танцы на них слишком благотворно влияют.

На берегу Черного озера в обнимку сидели Гарри и Джинни, что-то весело обсуждая. А на скамье, ближе к замку, мило целовались Тео с Лавгуд.

Пэнси оглянулась на подругу, та лишь с грустью наблюдала за происходящим, делая очередную затяжку.

— А ты не хочешь романтики? —слизеринка ощущала некоторую вину, из-за ее отношений с Виктором.

— Сейчас не до этого. Да и мои чувства сейчас… просто полный абзац. —Гермиона смотрела куда-то вдаль.

— Они оба тебе нравятся? — Без затей спросила Пэнси.

— Да. — Впервые Гермиона смогла признать это вслух, так просто.

— Мда уж, дело дрянь. Хотя согласна, выбирать между Блейзом и Драко, задача нереальная. — Брюнетке так хотелось поддержать подругу, что-то посоветовать. 

Но какие советчики здесь могут быть. Поэтому она решила сменить тему. — Как ты отнесешься к тому, что я буду встречаться с Крамом?

— Я буду безумно счастлива. Вы восхитительная пара. — Гермиона лучезарно улыбнулась и обняла подругу со спины. 

— Но он же твой бывший. — Осторожно продолжила Паркинсон.

— Мерлин, Пэнс, мне было четырнадцать! — Заливисто расхохоталась Грейнджер. 

Это сняло груз с плеч слизеринки.

*****  
Высокая фигура в черной мантии рассекала коридоры подземелья. 

Мозг метался. Друг. Желанная девушка. Неизвестный конец конченого любовного треугольника. Да его еще и нет, а уже столько проблем. 

Они не разговаривали. Впервые за восемь лет. Блейз Забини не разговаривал с Драко Малфоем, впрочем, тот отвечал взаимностью.

За слизеринским столом было необычайно тихо. Никто не знал причины, но все чувствовали напряжение двух старост. 

И вот сейчас, он гулял по подземельям, как и всегда когда хотел подумать. Мысли не приходили. Скользили туманом мимо. 

Не было даже одного мало-мальского плана где он бы оставался другом Драко и парнем Гермионы. Был один, но он абсолютно ебанутый. Так Блейз его и окрестил. Кажется, магический мир не способен пережить такой союз. 

Но он же Забини, о каких нормальностях может идти речь? Он хитро улыбнулся своим мыслям. 

Шорох не отвлек его от мыслей. 

Горячая кровь взяла свое. Вспомнив наряд Гермионы на вчерашнем приеме, он слегка замедлился, позволяя фантазиям дрейфовать. 

— Петрификус Тоталус! — Проклятье настигло его со спины. Смутно знакомый голос. Не успев даже додумать, Блейз отключился, ударившись головой о пол.

*****

Руки затекли. На правой брови чувствовалась прохладная влага. Если останется шрам, будет симметрия. 

Странно, но это первое что пришло на ум. По запаху любой слизеринец скажет вам, в подземельях он или нет.   
Он все еще в них.

Понятно. 

Тупорылый мудак ищет возмездия. Ну удачи. В челюсть врезался кулак. 

Слабо. Неправильный угол. Плохо сжатая рука. Ладно, он откроет глаза.

— Смотри! Принцесса проснулась! — Маркус и почему то один его дружок стояли напротив.

— Малыш Марки, — проскрипел холодным тоном Блейз, — Какая встреча, Помфри задолбалась за тобою утки выносить, и вышвырнула тебя наху..—Договорить мулат уже не успел. Кулак снова прошелся по тому же месту. Он хрипло рассмеялся. — Либо бейте толком, либо идите спать, у меня у сестры рука лучше поставлена. 

Мама учила, не знаешь, как выкрутиться, выводи на эмоции, это даст время подумать. 

Поднялась рука с палочкой. Кончик уперся в лоб. 

Когда ты родился сыном главы мафии. Сыном самой Черной вдовы, Лилит, Ангела смерти.   
Ты каждый день будто смотришь в дуло пистолета.

Старуха с косой становится твоим вечным спутником. 

Даже сейчас, Забини смело встретил взгляд Уилсона. Тихий почти вкрадчивый голос произнес.

— Круцио. 

А дальше боль. Чистая и неповторимая. В каждом атоме, в каждой клеточке. До кончиков волос распространялась агония. Лучшие пытки никогда не были физическими. 

Все начинается в голове. Вот он и целится в голову. Интересно, как долго Уилсон сможет держать заклинание? И что более важно, как долго сможет продержаться он сам? А Маркус крепкий, вот уже минуту где-то держиться. Так сильно даже Темный лорд очкастому боли то не желал. 

Упертость. Вот что, по его мнению, делало его слизеринцем в первую очередь, ведь все можно получить, просто приложив максимум усилий. 

Блейз Забини открыл глаза. Че за херня? Какого хера у этого урода две тени? Или у конченых всегда так? А чего вторая ушла? Поняла наконец, что хозяин-долбоеб? Эти странные мысли отвлекли его от боли. 

Он почти рассмеялся. Легкая ухмылка тронула плотно сомкнутые губы.

Уилсон опешил. Дверь распахнулась. 

— Там шаги, походу Снейп.   
Уже убегая, этот ублюдок задал очень интересующий Блейза вопрос. 

— Как он блять узнал?!

*****

В кладовку влетело трое. Снейп направил на него палочку и что-то прошептал. Последнее, что он услышал это как Гермиона выкрикнула его имя. 

Они переместили его в больничное крыло, мадам Помфри метушилась вокруг, профессор ушел за какими-то зельями, Грейнджер держала Забини за руку, сидя на стуле у постели парня, а Паркинсон нервно расхаживала вокруг, мысленно матеря Уилсона по чем свет стоит.

Спустя некоторое время он очнулся и увидел полные слез глаза Гермионы. Она поглаживала его руку, вокруг витало чувство вины. 

Девушка не сразу поняла, что он пришел в себя:

— Блейз, как ты? — почти шепотом спросила она.

— Не плачь, все в порядке — Еле слышно прохрипел мулат.

Она обхватила его лицо ладонями и начала покрывать мелкими мокрыми поцелуями. Когда ее губы приблизились к его, он перехватил их и нежно втянул ее нижнюю губу. Он был готов хоть ежедневно испытывать круциатусы, лишь бы это продолжалось.

Но Морфей беспощадно вырывает его из реальности, последнее, что подумалось Блейзу, была бесполезность Помфри с ее проклятыми зельями.

Пэнси еще стояла в легком шоке от увиденного, когда вернулся Снейп. Они тихонько обсудили дальнейшие действия и гриффиндорка, дав наставления, отпустила фамильяра следить за идиотом Уилсоном. 

Профессор предупредил мадам Помфри о том, что девушки остаются присматривать за Забини, сам удалился в подземелья.

*****

Когда утром Блейз открыл глаза, он увидел Паркинсон свернувшуюся калачиком у его ног и Гермиону мирно сопящую у него под боком, уткнувшись носом в шею. Стало как-то слишком хорошо, даже дышать лишний раз не хотелось.

К койке подошла мадам Помфри и тихонько прокашлялась. “Да что ж тебе все надо испохабить” - Подумалось Блейзу.

Девушки спохватились и начали сонно извиняться, на что целительница лишь снисходительно улыбнулась. Она задавала итальянцу вопросы о самочувствии и вчерашней ночи, он отвечал кратко и то сказал, что ничего не помнит. 

Парень наблюдал за Гермионой, которая смотрела в пол или на целительницу. Выражение ее лица откровенно говорило, что она запуталась в своих чувствах, это слегка угнетало. Но теперь он точно знал, что не безразличен ей.

В больничное крыло вошел Снейп, переговорив с Помфри, он направился к пострадавшему и прямо спросил об Уилсоне. Блейз не понимал откуда декан может все знать. Поэтому рассказав вкратце о вчерашнем, задал интересующий его вопрос о тени.

— Ваша наблюдательность восхищает. Но этот вопрос не ко мне. — Зельевар пристально посмотрел на Грейнджер.

— Нам нужно многое обсудить. — Почти печально изрекла она. — Но не сейчас и не здесь. Поправляйся, Блейз. — С этими словами она покинула больничное крыло.


	6. Глава 6. Received Legacy or Long live to the new Queen!

Забини быстро поправлялся. После обучения при безносом индюке он стал вынослив к пыточным заклинаниям. 

Одному Салазару известно, сколько их тогда пришлось пережить. 

Парень вспоминал поцелуй, ему хотелось удавить Помфри за ее “лечение". 

Малфой, вернувшийся только к вечеру, узнал от сокурсников об инциденте с Блейзом. Он мчался в больничное крыло со всех ног. 

Разговор с Нарциссой о Грейнджер, и том, что она не желает, да и не может выбирать, а потом еще и добился правды по поводу паники матери, которая явно только увеличивалась. 

Все это выводило парня из равновесия. Инцидент с другом просто доканал. Драко чувствовал вину из-за того, что Блейз был один в тот злополучный вечер.

Если бы они не начали эту идиотскую игру в молчанку этого может и не произошло бы, друг бы уже успел посоветовать десяток защитных заклинаний для мэнора, придумал бы коварный план по вычислению непрошеного гостя… Но нет, его пытали, пока Драко бухал дома один, опять же из-за гребаной молчанки. 

Малфой решил, что поговорит с другом и будь что будет, сейчас это как никогда важно. Порознь их без проблем перебьют Пожиратели, никому и дела не будет.

С этими мыслями он и не заметил как дошел до больничного крыла. Драко поздоровался с мадам Помфри и направился к постели больного.

Блейз уже не спал, он успел посмотреть книги, которые ему принес Тео. Еле выдворил последнего, Нотт собирался сидеть на его койке до вечера, пока его не сменит Паркинсон и травить историями о глазах, губах и прочих частях тела Лавгуд. 

Тоже мне романтик несчастный, раз в нос чмокнула, а он уже поплыл в океане влюбленных дурачков. 

Так мало и этого, сменить Теодора пришла Джинни в обед. Забини сопротивлялся, но Джин просто отрезала, что никуда не уйдёт, иначе Гермиона ей голову открутит. После этих слов мулат и сам был готов нырнуть в океан к Теодору. 

Спустя два часа сменить Уизли приперся Поттер, тут уж итальянец готов был завыть. Забежала Пэнси с подносом, чмокнула его в лоб и убежала к Гермионе. 

Он только и успел спросить за что с ним оставляют очкарика, мол, что, Гойл или еще кто посидеть не могли. 

Пэнси сощурила глаза и язвительно изрекла, находясь уже в дверях:

— Ты думаешь, Поттер кайфует от дежурств у твоей койки. Да только он не идиот, чтобы спорить с разъяренной героиней. Грейнджер, не допустит сюда того, кому не доверяет, — уже чуть мягче сказала брюнетка. — Так что лучше поправляйся, а то скоро тебя ожидает компания Лавгуд, а за ней и Долгопупса.

Забини понял, спорить бесполезно и обреченно закрыл глаза. А потом они даже как-то разговорились. Поттеришка оказался не таким уж и гавном, вон даже магические шахматы притарабанил.

Так их и застал Малфой, играющими в шахматы и спорящими о квиддиче. 

От увиденного, надо сказать, он немного опешил. 

Оказывается, итальянец быстро ассимилировался к новому обществу, они даже смеялись периодически, от чего Драко пробивала дрожь. 

Он прекрасно понимал, что все изменилось после войны, и только особо чопорные гриффиндорцы позволяли себе косые взгляды в сторону слизеринских учеников. Но к такому он еще не был готов.

— Ты в порядке, Блейз?

— Более или менее. — играющие подняли головы и уставились на Малфоя. — Главный герой всея Хогвартса пришел меня сторожить да сопли подтирать, так что точно ничего не случится. — а еще периодически он замечал скользящую по стене тень и так же быстро исчезающую о чем, конечно, не стал говорить.

— Я смотрю тебе нравится протекция гриффиндорцев. — Драко взбесило поведение лучшего друга.

— Если бы ты не шлялся за пределами школы, я бы и не сидел здесь со своей протекцией. — резонно заметил Гарри. 

— Не суй свой нос куда не следует, Поттер. — Драко по привычке сжал палочку.

Когда из-за спины Малфоя раздался холодный женский голос, притихли все.

— Заткнулись оба, стадо балбесов. Вас так и перебьют пока вы будете выяснять отношения, идиоты. У меня есть все полномочия уложить вас, двоих дебилов, на соседние койки. Так что советую не бесить меня еще больше. А теперь, полоумные, слушаете внимательно, кому не доходит с первого раза, записывайте. Услышу еще одно ругательство или пререкания и о смерти молить будете. Останетесь без наследников, а все ваше состояние уйдет подопечным фонда. Про вас кастратов бесполезных никто и не вспомнит. — Джиневра в гневе была ужасающей, опыт жизни с братьями научил как разговаривать и ставить на место упрямых баранов.

Глаза сверкали, на кончиках пальцев перекатывалась магия. Каждому было понятно, ей и палочку доставать не придется, чтобы осуществить вышесказанное.

— Я так понимаю, Забини уже лучше. Собираемся все в комнате Гермионы в одиннадцать. И не вздумайте оставить его одного, не то переедете в Зимбабве крокодилов кормить. 

Девушка резко развернулась на каблуках и ушла так же тихо как и появилась. Молодые мужчины так и стояли еще минут пять молча, пялясь ей вслед. Молчание нарушил Блейз:

— А я с ней два часа просидел.

— Я с ней два года встречаюсь. —обреченно выдохнул Гарри.

— Мужик. — Подытожил Малфой.

Как ни странно, тирада Уизли возымела эффект, и парни продолжили разговор спокойно. Каждый сам удивлялся, как такое возможно.

Наверное, вовремя прилетевшая пиздюлина действительно может быть волшебной.

*****

Грейнджер выполняла обязанности за двоих молча и безропотно. К обеду даже МакГонагалл смотрела на нее с жалостью, девушка металась между учениками и командами по квиддичу, занятиями и собраниями префектов. 

Пришлось попускать зарвавшуюся Асторию, отчего-то посчитавшую себя бессмертной. 

Дальше все по плану: разнимать дерущихся, отчитывать недотеп и так по кругу. Но она успела встретиться со Снейпом и обсудить дальнейшие планы касательно Уилсона. Они решили продолжать следить за ним, пока он ничего не понял. Профессор сказал, что позаботится чтобы мадам Помфри не догадалась от какого заклинания пострадал староста.

Зельевар одобрил ее желание все рассказать друзьям и предложил создать такие же монетки для ребят, после чего дал ей флакончик бодрящего зелья, без каких либо предисловий.

Последней каплей стало сообщение младшекурсника о драке на квиддичном поле. Команды подрались из-за неточно составленного графика Гермионой. 

Им бы бежать оттуда, еще когда Грейнджер с Уизлеттой появились на горизонте, но они были слишком заняты разборками. 

Первое заклинание ударило в землю по центру дерущихся, парней раскидало в стороны и припорошило землей, поле будто перекопали. 

Далее полетело несколько жалящих, в особо возмущающихся. А потом с земли поднялись все метлы и начали штурмовать и пинать своих наездников.

Барышни возвращались в приподнятом настроении, весело смеясь. Пока игроки бегали по полю и орали кто что мог.

Несколько младшекурсников наблюдали ситуацию со стороны и тихонько перешептывались.

*****

Парни направлялись в комнату мулата, когда к ним подбежали младшие сокурсники и рассказали о случае на квиддичном поле.

— Ну хоть пар выпустили, а этим нихрена не будет, они выносливые. — Заключил Блейз.

— Они сидеть минимум неделю не смогут. — парировал Гарри. — ты правда, веришь, что Джинни не отрепетировала трюк с метлами на братьях заранее? 

— Главное, что не нас, Поттер. — подметил Драко.

— Иногда состоять в отношениях сложнее, чем войну пережить. А это ведь еще даже не брак. — Гарри откровенно приуныл.

— Эээ, Поттер, ты не расклеивайся, все в порядке будет. Ты может избран был не для убийства безносого, а для уравновешивания Уизли младшей. —улыбнулся итальянец.

— Ага, пока метлы не перебили пол Лондона. — смеялся Малфой.

— Так это вы еще с Молли не знакомы, иначе уже храм строили бы в честь Артура. — решил поддержать шутку Гарри.

— Слушай, так че ты тогда прешься в их семейку? — спросил Блейз. 

— Люблю. — просто и без колебаний ответил Поттер.

— Знаешь Поттер, а ты ведь не такой и урод. Уважать тебя есть за что. — Драко сам охренел от своих же слов.

— Все мы уродцы, созданные войной. А ведь это еще не финиш. — Гарри стал каким-то совсем печальным. 

— Не бойся, очкарик, прорвемся. — похлопал его по плечу Забини.

— Я же гриффиндорец, мне вроде как не положено. — кисло изъявил герой.

— Нам тоже дохрена не положено. Да только пошли они все, дружною толпою нахуй. — Заявил Драко.

— Похоже на неплохой тост. — подметил Гарри.

— Так давайте выпьем. — Закончил мысль за всех Блейз.

Добравшись до комнаты итальянца, они расположились на полу с бокалами огневиски. 

Забини рассказывал Поттеру как их разыграли девчонки в последний раз, Гарри катался по полу, держась за живот. А когда Блейз подошел к концу рассказа, поведав об амортенции, Поттер молча вздохнул.

Ситуация вырисовывалась, охренеть не встать. 

— Не думаю, что Гермионе сейчас до отношений как таковых. Вы уже знаете про голоса, что она слышит? — Спросил Гарри.

— Нет, что еще за голоса? — Малфой начинал понимать, что они вообще мало что знают.

— Сложно объяснить. Да она сама все вечером расскажет. Ну предполагаю с ее Фамильяром ты уже столкнулся прошлой ночью, Забини.

— Так вот, что это за тень была.

— Ага. — подтвердил Поттер.

— Фамильяры? Голоса? Какого черта происходит? — Малфой медленно закипал.

— Да там хрень полная, я сам только утром узнал. — Оправдывался герой. —Им Снейп помогает. Думаю, на так называемом собрании Гермиона все объяснит. Увидимся через пол часа, мне еще Хогвартс от Джинни уберечь надо. —Гарри покинул комнату, не дожидаясь града вопросов.

Вот же гнусный очкарик, сделал вброс и смылся. 

Ну хоть не оставил их стоять позже как ничего не понимающих идиотов. И на том спасибо.

Вернулся Поттер через 5 минут, радостно сообщив, что его отпустили погулять (еще бы хвостом повилял) слизеринцы только переглянулись. Обоих посетила одна мысль. Как только этот подкаблучник смог победить?

*****

Злость застилала глаза. Ну что за черт. Он от обычного избиения очухивался четыре дня, а этот сукин сын, после круциатуса в голову за день. 

Его проклятия сильные. Он тренировался. Искренне желать боли - главное условие. И он желал. Всей душою, ведь Забини и Малфой позор на все чистокровные семьи. Защищали грязнокровку. Эту выскочку. 

Как же будет приятно сжать ее тонкую шею в руках. Смотреть как синеют губы и закатываются глаза. Чтобы эти ублюдки видели. Он будет мучать ее у них на глазах. 

Госпожа не должна знать пока. 

Разговор с ней не сулил ничего хорошего. У Маркуса нет права на ошибку. Как же жаль, что она не тренировала его летом. Единственное что она ему ответила когда он попросил, было: — Я уже разочаровалась в одном мальчике. — И ушла. 

Нет. Это не про Уилсона. Госпожа будет им гордиться. Он принесет их головы на блюде к ее столу. Маркус будет ей равным. Как и мечтал. 

Отец всегда же был слишком слаб. Ничего. Осталось всего немного. 

Малышка Гринграсс достанет пароли. И полетят головы этих мерзких уродцев. А он будет смеяться, заливисто, слушая ритм их замедляющегося сердцебиения.

Да, еще чуть-чуть. Он бормотал это, спускаясь в гостинную, невидимая его глазу рябь пошла по стенам, тень отделилась, направившись к хозяйке.

*****

Они успели распить бутылку на троих, прежде чем патронус Джиневры заставил Гарри удалиться. 

Слизеринцы так и не поняли, что из сказанного так воодушевило Поттера, но он взлетел в спальню со скоростью бешеного гиппогрифа. 

И тогда их осенило. 

Понимающие взгляды пересеклись. Одновременно криво и грустно усмехнулись. Время пришло. 

— Мы в дерьме. — Изрек Драко. Блейз кивнул. Они отпили огневиски. Оба думали как сформулировать кашу в голове в что-то вразумительное.

— Может.. — не договорил мулат. Блондин вскинул голову. Глаза сияли, и не от огневиски. 

— Может что? — уже шепотом.

— Знаешь, я думал…

— Я тоже думал. 

Тео, что как раз решил заглянуть к ним на секунду изрек. — Ой не к добру. — Он быстро закрыл дверь, в которую уже летела подушка с кресла Малфоя. И фак от Забини.

— Мы думали. — Повторил Блейз. Оба нахмурились. Не поднимая глаза. 

— Нарцисса говорила с ней. — Драко смотрел в камин. — Она не хочет выбирать, вставать между нами. Разбить дружбу. Поэтому избегает нас.

Блейз хмыкнул:  
— Плохо получается. — и уже тише — Она поцеловала меня. Вчера.

Теперь Малфой прожигал Забини взглядом. - Ахуеть конечно. И?

— И все. Больше я ее не видел. 

— Понятно. А что если… — Блондин запнулся. — Если не заставлять? — Не смог он закончить логически.

— Выбирать? — На одном дыхании сделал это за него друг.

— Угу. 

Допили вторую бутылку двое уже в полной тишине.   
Оба в своих мыслях. 

Монетка подброшена. 

Монетка в воздухе. 

*****

Близился одиннадцатый час. 

Приглашенные на этот полуночный сбор потихоньку проскользнули в комнату Пэнси и Гермионы. 

Героиня, рассудив, что мест может быть недостаточно, уселась в позе лотоса на своем письменном столе. На стуле рядом, облокотившись на ее ноги, сидела Пэнси. 

Подозрительно умиротворенная парочка, Избранный и его дама, забрались на кровать и сидели в обнимку. 

Тео сидел на полу, со спины его обнимала блондинка. Нотт разве что не мурчал, тонкие пальцы гладили его по волосам. 

Драко и Блейз, что зашли в комнату последними, выбрали кровать Паркинсон. Двое слизеринцев, с разных сторон забравшись на нее, полулегли, вытянули длинные ноги, закинув одну на другую и сложили руки на груди. 

Ужасающая синхронность заставила Гермиону сглотнуть. 

Смотреть четко в зеленые глаза Гарри. 

Не на Джинни, ее насмешливый взгляд, ввергал уже давно не краснеющую Грейнджер в краску. 

Подруга, почувствовав ее напряжение прошептала:  
— Эти сученыши что-то задумали. 

— Я, конечно, понимаю, понаблюдать нас захотелось, мы то не против, но может все таки объясните к чему этот клуб неанонимных психов в сборе? — Драко нервничал, напрягал еще и пристальный взор героини на чертового Избранного.

— Да, пора начинать. — Изрекла Гермиона, рука Пэнси поддерживающе легла на колено.

— Поттер уже занят, может со всеми пообщаешься? — Блейз тоже не мог смолчать. Джинни плотоядно усмехнулась. 

— А я не жадная. — Подмигнув слизеринцу, она чмокнула Гарри в щеку. 

Мальчик-который-выжил пожалел, что выжил, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Конечно, у слизеринцев имелся многотонный запас колкостей. 

Но в этот момент по стене скользнула бесформенная тень.

Дальше ребята просто обомлели. Тень сделала шаг вперед и превратилась в некую темную дымку, целенаправленно двигаясь к хозяйке. Грейнджер будто поглотила ее. Запрокидывая голову вверх и мелко дрожа. Шоу было ещё тем. 

Даже Луна перестала блаженно улыбаться. 

Избранного сковал ужас, а глаза Джинни горели восторгом и интересом. Дай ей волю, она бы по частям разобрала Грейнджер, чтобы лично увидеть, что там да как. 

Пэнси надменно взирала на шок окружающих. Потом перевела взгляд на двоих парней на кровати и спросила в лоб. — Что, охренели, ребятки?

Они ей ничего не ответили. Но расслабленным позам пришел конец. Оба сидели как по струнке. Нервно уставившись на Гриффиндорскую принцессу. Тень снова отделилась от нее и убралась восвояси.

— Может я немного того, может ты, Грейнджер, немного того. Ты у кого, твою мать, намутила фамильяра? — Нервно хохотнул Тео.

— У загробных духов. Знаешь, такие добрые существа, любят выпотрошить пришедших. 

— Так фамильяров могут иметь только чистокровные волшебники. - Малфой не смог удержать за зубами комментарий о крови. И Пэнси в ответ презрительно фыркнула. 

— Профессор Снейп помогает выяснить мое происхождение. — Продолжила гриффиндорка. — В продолжение темы фамильяров, скажу, что он круглосуточно следит за Уилсоном. И ситуация оставляет желать лучшего. 

— А ты извращенка, Грейнджер. Теперь нам всем следить за тенями в ванной, или тебя только на психов тянет? — Нотт даже привстал, заглядывая за исчезающей тенью. 

— Благодаря этим извращениям Забини сидит с нами. — Уизли решила вмешаться.

— Мой благодарственный танец позже в программе вечера. 

— Забини, стриптиз танцами не считается. — Хохотнул Тео, за что получил подзатыльник от Блейза. Его привычка направлять нервозность в жёсткий стеб, могла доканать любого. Но избавляться от неё шатен даже не пытался. Более того - всячески развивал. 

— Давайте проявим немного серьезности. — В разговор вклинился герой войны.

— Есть, мой генерал. — Не унимался Тео. — Чего уставились? У меня истерика! Тени скачут по замку, духи шастают, Грейнджер впадает в транс и все ради долбаеба Уилсона. 

— Я думал, что связываясь с Лавгуд он был готов ко всему. — Пробормотал Драко Блейзу. На что тот ответил. — Будь готов, всегда готов. 

— Долбаеб Уилсон подчиняется какой-то Госпоже. А еще у них есть армия из остатков Пожирателей. И это весомый повод, чтобы за ним понаблюдать. Что касаемо транса, тут совсем другое. Я действительно слышу голоса. Которые взывают ко мне. Именно тогда я впадаю в некое подобие транса и иду исключительно на голос. По этой причине я впервые и попала в руки Уилсона и его дегенератов.

— Ты это не контролируешь? — уже без тени юмора спросил Драко.

— Нет. 

Драко поведал остальным о неизвестном посетителе прошедшего бала.

За ними следили не только в Хогвартсе. 

Гермиона дополнила рассказ Малфоя последним душеизлиянием Уилсона в одиночестве. 

— Беллатриса. — Заключила Гермиона. —Ее труп так и не нашли. 

— Прекрасно подходит на роль чокнутой Госпожи и охранные чары дома ее бы впустили без проблем. — Ответил блондин.

— Да что же они никак в могилу не улягутся. — Нотта напрягала ситуация. — Если мой папашка тоже вернулся, то чур я делаю ноги. Встретимся на канадской границе. 

— От Уизлетты можно сьебаться только в Зимбабве, она и билетик может подогнать, не дорого. А дальше умиротворение придет вместе с малярийными комарами и крокодилами. — Резюмировал Блейз.

— Ай молодец, понятливый какой. —Хищно улыбнулась Джиневра. 

— Не охота становиться очередной жертвой Уизлетты. — Забини сделал вид, что снимает шляпу. — У меня большие планы на жизнь без ритуальных танцев с аборигенами. 

— Давайте дежурить в гостиной по очереди. На случай, если Грейнджер решится на внеочередную прогулку по замку. А может и Маркус заглянет на огонек. — Предложил Малфой.

— Толковая идея. — Наконец очнулся герой. 

— Кто первый? — Спросила Гермиона.

— Ну точно не ты. — Блейз всячески пытался привлечь ее внимание. За весь разговор девушка ни разу не посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Ты тоже не в лучшей форме. — Парировала грифиндорка, наконец, одарив напряжённым взглядом. 

— За что боролись, на то и напоролись. —Грустно сказал Теодор. 

— Драко, может ты? — Лавгуд впервые за все время что-то сказала. — Ты пока пострадать не успел.

— Спасибо, Лавгуд. Как всегда зришь в корень. — в голове слизеринского принца творился полный бардак, какая разница где не спать, так хоть с пользой. 

— Крам тогда завтра. — Пэнси спокойно смотрела на удивленных парней. — Он в игре.

— Да у нас намечается хит-парад Плейбоя в гостинной. Пока лидируют блондины, смотрите следующие выпуски. — Тео снова Тео.

— А ты, Пэнс, времени не теряешь. — Драко усмехнулся.

— Не все приходили на прием в гордом одиночестве. — вздернула носик брюнетка. 

— Не советую теребить их хрупких мозгошмыгов. 

— Лавгуд, забирай единорогов и иди спать. — Малфой выходил из себя. Теперь слова Поттера о том, что Гермионе не нужны отношения имели смысл, но она так всю жизнь может бегать из одной истории в другую. Так и найдя времени на чувства в плотном графике по спасению мира и помощи нуждающимся. 

— Так если она вас заберет, некому дежурить будет. — Тео не понравился тон Драко, но разрядить обстановку требовалось.

— Разговор начинает быть интимным, пора расходиться. — Поттер как всегда вовремя вставил слово. 

Дверь распахнулась. Темная фигура Снейпа оглядела присутствующих. Унылые мысли преследовали его. — Поздравляю тебя, Северус, у тебя личный отряд малолеток. Армия Дамблдора плюс пара змеенышей. Во что я вляпался... 

Да уж. Успех.

Внутренний голос явно насмехался.

— Добрый вечер. Мисс Грейнджер, я полагаю, вы поделились со всеми новостями. 

— Да, профессор.

— Тогда я могу продолжить. Зелье готово. Я проверил вашу кровь. — Все застыли в предвкушении. 

— Не тяните! Я сейчас лопну от любопытства! — Уизли озвучила мысли всех присутствующих. 

— Поздравляю. Вы абсолютно чистокровны. Смею предположить, ваш род не был смешан с маглами более тысячи лет. И я понятия не имею как вы попали в магловскую семью. —Предвкушая последующие вопросы, сказал зельевар.

— Вот и ахуеть теперь. — Хором изрекли два парня на кровати.

— Гермиона, раздайте монеты, пока молодые люди продолжают заниматься излюбленным. — На этих словах он покинул комнату. А все провозгласили - ГЕРМИОНА?

— Грейнджер, скоро круг твоего общения можно будет назвать Всевозможные Предатели Волан-де-Морта. — Тео подвел итог вечера.

— Я на пути к этому. — Объясняя принцип действия, она раздала всем монетки. Молодые люди начали расходиться по комнатам. 

Паркинсон отправилась с Гарри и Джинни, Поттер проводил девушку к башне Гриффиндора, а Пэнси решила занести Краму монетку.   
Она знала - он мало спит. 

*****

Гермиона уже хотела было вздохнуть с облегчением, поднялась со стула и стряхнула с себя мысли. 

Только сейчас она поняла, что перед ней стоит Блейз, он бессовестно смотрел прямо в душу. 

Слегка улыбнувшись, что больше напоминало взгляд охотника на загнанную добычу, он шагнул вперед.

Она не могла сказать и слова, а потому просто попятилась назад. 

Шаг, еще шаг, мысли не хотели собираться в кучу, а слова тонули в неизведанных эмоциях. Еще один шаг назад и она врезается в стоящего позади Слизеринского принца, девушка успела мотнуть головой и поймать возбужденный взгляд Драко, он тоже молчал, облизывая пересохшие губы. 

Блейз уже стоял вплотную к ним, деваться было просто некуда. 

Ноги подкосились, но ее вовремя подхватила рука Драко, ухо опалил жар дыхания Забини: — “Тише, маленькая, все будет хорошо.” — Прошептал он. 

А Малфой уже наносил дорожку поцелуев по направлению к шее с другой стороны. Блейз нежно поцеловал девушку в щеку. 

Она пыталась оттолкнуть стоящего впереди парня, но лишь сильнее вжималась в твердое тело позади. 

Когда над ухом раздалось тихое рычание, а на талии Гермионы появилась еще одна горячая рука уже вальяжно спускающаяся к бедру, ей захотелось провалиться в ад. 

Она начинала задыхаться, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово, но рот не слушался, губы пересохли, она забилась, как рыба выброшенная на сушу. Блейз плотно прижимал её к Драко, и тело предательски упивалось этими тисками. Нежные, но такие властные движения мужских рук на её талии, бёдрах, груди.. 

За спиной хрипло раздалось — "Просто не думай ни о чем, наслаждайся”. 

Голос оборвался, уже покусывая мочку ее уха.

Забини оторвался от шеи и облизал ее пересохшие губы, беря ее лицо одной рукой у подбородка и поворачивая к Малфою. Блондин впился в ее губы, затягивая их в страстный танец языков, пока Блейз терзал ее шею, оставляя собственические отметины. 

Дверь распахнулась. В комнату влетела Паркинсон. 

— Гаденыши! А ну умотали отсюда! —Брюнетка не знала, была ли уверена в происходящем подруга. 

Решение само прийшло на ум. 

Выгнать засранцев. 

Как только Драко попытался отойти, Гермиона почти рухнула на пол. 

Вовремя подхватив девушку, он посадил ее на кровать и молча вышел вслед за Забини. 

Пэнси сочувственно посмотрела на подругу. — Водички? — и подала подруге стакан огневиски. Руки дрожали, Гермиона осушила стакан залпом.   
Принимая уже прикуренную сигарету.

Девушки сидели молча. Пэнси не сдержалась и выпалила.

— Ну хочешь, я их зааважу раньше Уилсона?

— Нет. — Выдавила Гермиона.

— Значит, понравилось? — Уже шепотом спросила подруга. 

Та лишь неопределенно мотнула головой.

Потом попыталась что-то сказать, но так и сидела с открытым ртом, осмысливая произошедшее. Эти двое способны Арктику растопить за пару минут, долго ей не продержаться. В голове все ещё кружились горячие картинки, а на коже горели следы поцелуев. И это было слишком невероятно, чтобы мозг сумел найти аргументы против. 

— Говорила же, эти засранцы что-то придумали. Завтра натравлю на них Джиневру. Подруги рассмеялись.

*****

Драко в одних пижамных штанах сидел на диване в гостиной, обхватив голову руками. И так уже несколько часов. Даже огневиски не лезло в горло. Ближе к трем часам ночи наверху скрипнула дверь. 

Он поднял голову. Шагов слышно не было. Но в какой-то момент он увидел Гермиону.

Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели в никуда. Лицо не выражало эмоций. А волосы растрепались по плечам. 

Девушка была босиком, в одной ночной рубашке. Бордовый шелк на тонких бретельках облегал тело девушки. Расширяясь к низу, он развивался сквозняком.

Она прошла мимо него и направилась к выходу из башни. Девушка шла довольно быстро. Выйдя из ступора, Драко побежал за ней. Он вспомнил наставления Снейпа. И начал усердно тереть монетку. 

Девушка шла к подземельям. Вокруг нее в агонии металась тень, взывая к сознанию хозяйки. В какой то момент Драко решил успокоить трепещущее создание. Протянув руку к стене, он попытался погладить застывшую тень.

Ему даже показалось, что на секунду она ластилась о его руку. Тень взмыла в воздух и направилась за госпожой. 

Спина Гермионы была идеально ровной. Казалось, она направляется в тронный зал. Чтобы занять свое, полагающееся ей по статусу и крови законное место. 

Девушка дошла до входа в подземелье и застыла будто что то обдумывая. Сделав еще шаг к ступеням, она плавно заскользила в воздухе.

Уже не касаясь пола.

Ее ладони были обращены вверх. В горле Драко все пересохло. Такого не умел ни один Пожиратель.

Кровь в его венах закипала. От страха и возбуждения. В этот момент на его плечо легла рука.

— Блять! 

— Как вы собирались ей помогать, даже не взяв с собою палочку? Ладно Грейнджер в трансе, а вы что, совсем разучились держать себя в руках? —  
Невнятное бормотание Драко уже никто не слушал.

— Пойдемте, некогда мне ждать пока вы сумеете из звуков составить слово. Устроили тут пижамную вечеринку. —   
Они прошли несколько коридоров и поворотов, постоянно спускаясь все ниже. Гермиона снова застыла, выбирая направление. Несколько секунд спустя она уже парила по очередному коридору, за ней послушно направлялся ее фамильяр. 

Повернув еще несколько раз, Снейп понял, что он здесь никогда не был. По его мнению подземелья уже давно должны были закончиться. 

Этого места не было даже на карте Мародеров. Оно и не странно, стены несколько раз расходились, пропуская девушку. 

Гермиона застыла у очередной стены.   
Вокруг все завибрировало и раздался голос: — Представся, ищущая правды! —Содрогнулся даже Снейп. 

Который, кстати, тоже был в пижаме под мантией. Девушка коснулась рукой каменной поверхности и на ней выступили капельки крови. В глухой стене появилась дверь. А голос продолжал гласить: — Проходи, наследница великого рода! — Драко вдруг вспомнилось, как он кричал ей “Грязнокровка!”. Теперь-то уже она может тыкнуть его статусом. Род Малфоев давненько никто не называл великим. Дверь открылась. Гермиона вошла в комнату.

Снейп попытался войти за девушкой но барьер не пропускал. Зельевар в злости начал сыпать заклинаниями. Одно за другим отражалось от барьера. 

Драко, не выдержав, шепнул: - Он кровный. Это не поможет. 

— Без тебя знаю — огрызнулся профессор.

— Может у нас пижамы не парадные? —съязвил Драко. За что Снейп наградил его самым злобным из своих взглядов.

Посреди комнаты находился стол. На нем лежала небольшая красивая книга. В золотой оправе с единственной надписью на титульном листе:   
“ _Моей дорогой внучке, Гермионе Грин-де-Вальд “._ Как только Гермиона коснулась книги, транс как рукой сняло. Сознание прояснилось, а сердце побежало с бешенным ритмом, пока пальчики аккуратно очертили витьеватую надпись. 

За барьером до нее пытался докричаться Снейп. Умоляя ничего не трогать и крича что-то о темной магии.

Но предметы абсолютно не хотели обидеть пришедшую. Они в благоговении трепетали перед ней.

Придя в себя, она повернулась к барьеру и произнесла простое: — Войдите. — Кровная магия тотчас подчинилась, пропуская незваных гостей. Увидев надпись на книге, Драко произнес:

— Ебануться..

Снейп сухо изрек: — Угу. — Проверяя книгу на наличие темных проклятий. Ничего не увидев, он лишь кивнул. 

А Гермиона прижала книгу к груди, обнимая последнее, что ее связывало с настоящей семьей. 

Если бы только кто-то из них смог узреть высокого мужчину, стоящего подле внучки, по лицу которого скатилась одинокая слеза. 

Снейп накинул свою мантию на плечи гриффиндорки. Девушка дрожала.

А голос комнаты снова нарушил тишину: — Ты кое-что забыла, Гермиона. 

Стена напротив стола открыла тайную нишу. В которой находилось две вещи. 

Фамильный перстень Грин-де-вальдов и особенная палочка, которую заказал мужчина в день, когда в тумане собственных предсказаний увидел милое личико обрамленное каштановыми кудрями. 

В глазах той девчушки блестела необычайная храбрость, поэтому палочка была сделана из особенного древа. Ныне неизвестного никому из живых. Казалось в ней проступали нити горного хрусталя. Надев перстень и взяв палочку в руки, та слегка засияла в ответ на долгожданную связь с волшебницей. Эта палочка могла принадлежать только одному человеку, и не смогла бы сменить хозяина, ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Голос в последний раз почти трепетно изрек: — Добро пожаловать в мир, Гермиона Грин-де-Вальд.


	7. Глава 7. I've got a secret, can you keep it?

Драко нес на руках дрожащую девушку, за ними следовал Снейп. 

Войдя в гостиную старост, они увидели мечущуюся Паркинсон, Блейза, Гарри и Теодора уже полностью проснувшихся и одетых кое-как, будто и не четыре утра. Все взвинченные, нервные. В руках Гарри красовалась карта Мародеров, Забини пытался воссоздать особое поисковое заклинание его матери. Сразу после них в башню влетел Крам.

— На битву собираетесь? — Зельевар себе не изменял, он уже возвращал мантию себе на плечи. Малфой пытался поддержать Гермиону за руку. 

Все смотрели ошарашенно, не понимая, что произошло.

— Спасибо, дальше я сама. — Грейнджер направилась в комнату, все так же прижимая книгу к груди. Пэнси побежала за ней. 

Малфой уже начал идти за ними, когда его остановил Снейп:

— Оставьте ее в покое, мистер Малфой. Ей нужно многое осмыслить.

— Да, профессор. Вы правы.

— Всем спокойного остатка ночи. И постарайтесь не тревожить мисс Грейн… Грин-де-Вальд. — На этих словах профессор покинул башню и оседающих слушателей.

— Грин-де-Вальд, твою ж мать. — Прошипел Драко в никуда.

— Как такое возможно? — Спросил Блейз, скорее самого себя.

— А хрен его знает, — Ответил блондин.

— Вот тебе и маглорожденная, — Крам опешил не меньше остальных.

— Это надо отметить, — Изрек Тео.

— Чего отмечать то? — Не понял Поттер.

— Ну вы все узнали без смертельных проклятий, духов, дементоров и крестражей? — Теодор посмотрел на Драко.

— Без. Снейпа хватило и летающей Грейнджер, хотя уже и не Грейнджер. —Проворчал Малфой.

— Так вот, Гермиона стала сегодня чистокровной, высокородной и научилась летать походу. Разве это не прекрасное событие в ее жизни? — Вопрос Теодора был риторическим. — А мы все явно охренели, ну как минимум. Так что и отметим, и полечимся. Мне вот точно нужно.

— Прям здесь? — Гарри и не собирался спорить.

— Астрономическая башня. — Предложил блондин.

— А ты маньяк, Малфой. Любишь возвращаться на место преступления? — Тео явно был перевозбужден.

— На хрен вали! 

— Пройдем в мой кабинет. — Вдруг выпалил Виктор. — Только кто за девчонками присмотрит?

— Там — Нотт ткнул пальцем в сторону спальни старосты девочек. — Самая умная ведьма, бла-бла-бла, Грин-де-Вальд, мать твою и бешеная Паркинсон, которая десять минут назад грозилась мне яйца оторвать вручную по рецепту Уизли. Кто кого защищать должен?

— Может ты и прав. Тогда пойдемте. — Крам выглядел нереально спокойным.

— Ща, огневиски прихвачу…

— Мистер Нотт, вы полагаете у меня нет достойного напитка? — Возмутился Крам.

— Извините, профессор. Как я посмею.

Мужчины покинули гостиную, каждый думая о своем. 

Войдя в апартаменты Виктора, Блейз присвистнул, а за ним и Тео.

— А чего вы ожидали? Каморку? — Спросил профессор.

— Ну хоть немного скромности. — Подметил Драко.

— Кажется, вы забываете кто я. — Крам вздернул подбородок.

— Мы вроде пить собирались, а не властью мерятся. — Урезонил всех Герой.

— Так, хорошие мои, начинаем дружно произносить клятву неразглашения и сдаем палочки. — Выступил Нотт.

— Могу скорее выдать, — Болгарин уже успел пожалеть, что позвал этих дебилов к себе.

— Профессор, так я же действую в ваших интересах. Эти выпьют сейчас и начнут дебоширить, сарказм Малфоя удвоится, а потом кто-нибудь из присутствующих захочет его заавадить. Драться в рукопашную всем лень будет, так что обойдемся словесным поносом. — Как ни странно, Виктор принял доводы студента.

— Чего с завтрашними парами делать будем? — Поттер сегодня явно был самым адекватным.

— У меня есть отрезвляющее, на присутствующих хватит, — объяснил болгарин.

— Напиток Богов впустую переводить будем, — загрустил Теодор.

*****

Два часа и пять бутылок спустя... 

— Неа, очкарик вааще героой… Не наезжать на По… по.. Гарри, бля. — Изрек Малфой. — Ты бы протянул стока с Уи...Уиз.. Джин?? А он вон магет… ик

— Ага, Волан бе … бля ну этот не в счет? — Возмутился Гарри.

— Ты с ним в постели не спал. — Глупо хохотнул Блейз.

— Кстати, а она в постели икк тоже того икк, ну бешеная? — Поинтересовался Тео.

— Не твое, ой, дело. — Пытался защититься Герой.

— Вон Крам скоро с тобой посоревноваться сможет в спасательной миси.. миссссиии… — Продолжал хихикать Забини.

— На монетке сегодня засветилось почти красным — “Сюда быстро!”, мной бля даже в детстве не командовали. Вот и влип. — Сокрушался болгарин.

— Мы пытались соб.. собл.. бля Безз. — Не смог договорить Драко.

— Сов-ра-тии-ть, О! Грейн.. Гер-ми-о-ну, О бля так. — Зарешал друг.

— Ааахренели сууки соовсем! — Герой попытался ударить рядом сидящего Блейза, но промахнулся, упав на Тео. А вот Крам достал Драко и выдал оплеуху.

— Руко-при-ааа про-фе тьфу ты, нах бить так сильно, Пэнс уже! — Вопил Малфой.

— Молодец бля малышка. — Крам явно не был трезвее остальных.

— Скажи ей так икк и тоже икк отхватишь. — Поднял палец Теодор.

— Не-а. — Захохотал профессор.

*****

Двумя часами ранее в комнате старосты девочек. 

Гермиона села на кровать, рассматривая перстень и палочку. 

Подруга молча наблюдала за ее действиями. Пэнси знала Герм очень хорошо, та заговорит сама, когда соберется с мыслями. 

Шатенка, в свою очередь, всегда была безмерно благодарна слизеринке за молчаливое понимание. Гриффиндорка подняла на девушку глаза полные слез и молча протянула книгу, раскрытую на первой странице. 

Пэнси взяла ее дрожащей рукой, не зная чего ожидать. Красивым почерком было выведено письмо. 

Тихим голосом она начала читать вслух:  


_Больше половины столетия, я ждал тебя. И вот, наконец, ты знаешь кто ты._

_Моя милая девочка, моё дражайшее сокровище._

_Величайшая из Грин-де-Вальдов._

_Моя бесценная внучка, к твоим ногам ложу весь мир и свою судьбу._

_На твои хрупкие плечи легло так много ответственности. С юного возраста ты привыкла сражаться за свои идеалы и ценности. И я безумно горжусь тобой.  
Сожалею, что не мог поддержать тебя, когда ты так нуждалась. Знаю, моей маленькой девочке пришлось пережить ад войны и тяготы потерь. Познать поле Битвы в столь раннем возрасте._

_День, когда я впервые увидел ту, что придет в мир, как самая могущественная из Грин-де-Вальдов, был лучшим в моей жизни._

_Нет такой дуэли, которую я не смог бы проиграть ради твоего появления на свет._

_Ради твоей лучезарной улыбки, прекращаю свою войну. Поступить иначе не могу. Будущее - субстанция очень хрупкая, но я выполню все условия, чтобы ты, моя милая, вошла в этот мир как умнейшая ведьма столетия и моя несомненно обожаемая внучка - Гермиона Грин-де-Вальд._

_Так жаль, что не подвластно мне, сотворить твою судьбу более светлой._

_Тебе я приношу свои мольбы о прощении и раскаяние._

_На алтарь твоей судьбы - кладу свою._

_У твоих прекрасных ножек разобьётся не одно сердце, а в урагане шоколадных кудрей запутается не одно сознание._

_Вся жизнь в твоих руках - наслаждайся ею._

_В тебе продолжаюсь я, в тебе продолжается род.  
В любви к тебе, еще не появившейся на свет, тону и я._

_Мой нежный ангел, с верой и надеждой, смиренно преклоняюсь пред тобой._

_В этой книге ты найдешь все о своем роде, его магии и событиях, что предшествовали твоему рождению._

_С любовью и восхищением, твой дедушка Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд._

Пэнси боялась проронить и слово. 

Гермиона заливалась слезами, тихо всхлипывая и продолжила прижимать палочку. А потом неожиданно просипела:

— В тот день когда он увидел предсказание, он заказал эту палочку… Он осознанно… он проиграл дуэль специально… понимаешь… чтобы я родилась…

— Понимаю, милая. Он был могущественным волшебником, Гермиона. Его умом восхищался весь мир. И вот он сделал очередной выбор, достойный уважения. 

— Так странно, я будто чувствую его присутствие… не знаю как объяснить. —Шептала Гермиона.

— Ничего удивительного, милая, это кровная магия. Он вполне мог привязать духовную часть себя к этим вещам или связь с родовым перстнем, вариантов множество. Тебе стоит освоить родовую магию, тогда будет легче осознавать происходящее, она объединяет носителей и передает новому обладателю часть мудрости предков.

Они еще долго разговаривали, просматривая книгу. Юная Грин-де-Вальд практиковалась с новой палочкой. Пэнси пообещала ей узнать где находятся портреты Геллерта, хотя уже подозревала, что все они спрятаны в Министерстве.

*****

Девушка выглядела уставшей, но крайне надменной и отрешенной. 

Он внимательно изучал каждое движение, каждую черточку ее лица, пока она писала. 

Пэнси не разговаривала с ним с самого утра, после того как застала их пьяных и спящих на полу его гостиной. 

Брюнетка разбудила их и дала то зелье, что он приготовил заранее. Попутно успев выслушать, что она бессовестная и без человечности. Девушка все сделала не проронив ни слова. И так же молча удалилась. 

Крам понимал, что не прав и что у них с Гермионой была тяжёлая ночь, пока парни пили. Но ведь и трагедию делать не из чего. Помочь он попросту не смог бы в сложившейся ситуации. 

Как лучше поступить сейчас, он тоже не знал. Дать ей успокоиться или попытаться поговорить.

Гермиона на уроки не пришла, поэтому советоваться было не с кем. Вот только этот её холод нереально заводил его. 

Возбуждение обволакивало его сознание плотным туманом.

А она походила на Снежную королеву. Руки сжались в кулаки, Краму понадобилось призвать все его самообладание. 

К концу урока он знал, он был абсолютно уверен, что не отпустит её, чего бы ему это не стоило.

Вожделение охватило его с головой.

— Мисс Паркинсон, задержитесь ненадолго. — Прохрипел профессор.

— Хорошо. — Пэнси быстро узнала этот тон. Поэтому уже обдумывала как отшить болгарина.

Студенты покидали кабинет, вышли последние несколько человек. И на двери легло несколько мощных заклинаний. 

Брюнетка вскинула бровь, но ничего не сказала. Она злилась на Виктора. 

Их поведение было нелепым, когда перед первым уроком ЗОТИ она не обнаружила никого из парней, её охватила паника. К комнате Крама она бежала, что есть сил. Благо дело, хоть пароль он ей сказал заранее. 

Увидев их пьяными, Пэнси охватила ярость. Не было никаких сил спорить.

Она поднялась из-за парты и посмотрела профессору в глаза:

— У меня нет желания с тобой разговаривать. К тому же ещё много дел. Мне нужно справляться с обязанностями Гермионы, иначе МакГонагалл начнет совать нос не в свои дела. — Мерлин, от его взгляда хочется расплавиться. 

Должно быть запрещено законом так смотреть. 

Паркинсон начинала задыхаться. 

Самое время бежать со всех ног, но бежать то некуда, дверь заперта.

Он подошёл ближе, ничего не говоря. 

Ей откровенно сводило живот. Каждый его шаг будто заставлял её сходить с ума от желания. 

Пэнси попыталась взять себя в руки и заговорить, но крепкая мужская рука схватила ее за локоть и притянула к себе. 

Она не смогла сдержать стон, а Краму от него начисто снесло крышу.

Секунду спустя он уже впивался в ее шею, на пол посыпались пуговицы рубашки. Она даже не поняла, как это произошло. Его рука властно сжимает грудь, воздух вокруг закипает.

Ученица пытается возразить, но слова застряют где-то в горле. Узел внизу живота затягивается слишком туго, когда он резко разворачивает её спиной к себе, заставляя врезаться в него всем телом . А потом обхватывает талию одной рукой, другая ложится на шею и болгарин вжимает ее в себя, заставляя ощутить его возбуждение сполна. 

Еще один стон вырывается изо рта Пэнси, он лишь глухо рычит ей в шею. 

Её ноги дрожат, она сжимает их со всех сил, пытается устоять, пытается не повиснуть на его руках. Его же только раззадоривает её слабое сопротивление, ей не убежать.

Рука нагло спускается под юбку, вторая продолжает сжимать шею, прижимая к твердому торсу. Легонько поглаживает ногу, поднимая юбку. Тело отвечает дрожью, она буквально ощущает затылком его хищную улыбку:

— Не смей сопротивляться.

Она ещё не осознала слов, а тело уже предательски подчинилось. 

Ноги расслабились как по команде. Он хмыкает, затем издевательски медленно сдвигает в сторону влажные трусики. 

Пэнси понимает, что не испытывала ничего подобного ни разу в жизни. Её тело ей больше не подвластно. 

Это чертовски злит её и силы берутся сами собой. Она отпихивает его руку с горла, он позволяет ей. 

Девушка даже подумала, что пришла в себя, пока его палец не вошёл в неё, надавливая всей ладонью на клитор. 

Из рта девушки вырывается вскрик, а уже через секунду накрывает мощный взрыв. Стонет, извивается, дрожит. 

Моргана, как она оказалась на парте, мысли не желают приходить в порядок, перед глазами все плывет. 

Ошметки юбки летят вслед за блузкой, изодранное белье валяется вокруг, а профессор вальяжно расстегивает свою рубашку.

— Показушник. — Шипит Пэнси.

— Повтори. — Он входит резко, но не грубо.

Пэнси всхлипывает и выгибается дугой. Он даёт ей несколько секунд привыкнуть.

Он ещё не начал двигаться, а она уже захлебывается стонами. Притягивает к себе за бедра, входит глубже. 

Её стройные ножки сжимают его талию, берет за коленки и резко разводит.   
Наваливается всем телом и хватает за лицо, поворачивая к себе:

— Смотри на меня. — На последнем слове с его припухших губ срывается гортанный стон.

Девушка покорно открывает глаза, ее зрачки расширились, как у кошки, тело бьётся в конвульсиях. 

Его большой палец проходит по губам и надавливает, она инстинктивно обхватывает губами, всасывая глубже. 

Откуда то из другой вселенной доносится хриплое "умница".   
Он увеличивает темп фрикций. И Пэнс накрывает второй оргазм, мышцы начинают хаотично сокращаться. В ней становится слишком туго и, он взрывается за ней под аккомпанемент безумных криков его девочки.

Виктор просто рухнул на неё, пребывая в полной прострации. 

Пара взмахов палочкой и вещи приобретают первозданный вид. 

Мужчина подает их Пэнси, на что та ехидно улыбается, восседая обнаженной на парте:

— В жизни бы не поверила, что эти вещи можно восстановить. Вот это я понимаю годы практики.

— Не заигрывайте со мной, мисс Паркинсон. Вы не в том положении. —Прогремел голос Крама.

— О, как официально. — Продолжала хихикать Пэнси.

— Ты сидишь нагишом в моем кабинете, и только я решаю, уйдешь ты отсюда или нет. Тебе стоит учесть, что произошедшего для меня мало и на основное блюдо не тянет, так, максимум десерт. Так что да, детка, однозначно не советую продолжать в том же духе.

— Как скажете, профессор. — Пэнс изобразила саму невинность. 

Насколько это возможно, сидя голой.

Мгновением позже она сидела верхом на Краме, с криками:

— Да молчу я, молчу.

— Я предупреждал тебя, наглая девчонка. Да ты ведь ближайшие дня три из под меня не вылезешь.

— Пожалуйста, аааааа ну прекрати. Крам, без куска шеи я буду выглядеть плохо!!!

— С красной задницей лучше? — Виктор широко улыбнулся.

— Ты мыслишь не в том направлении. —Пэнси начала быстро натягивать вещи, пока была возможность.

— Поцелуй меня! — Не унимался Виктор.

— Ага, жди. — Девушка застегивала пуговицы рубашки.

— Я никуда не спешу. — Профессор восседал в кресле, опершись на правую руку.

— Имей совесть и открой дверь. —Фыркнула Пэнс.

— Ты правда веришь, что я отпущу тебя, не получив желаемого? Детка, мне кажется, ты не поняла с кем связалась. Подойди сюда, я объясню… — И снова этот тягучий блядский взгляд.

— Кажется, я понимаю, на что велись все те вздыхающие барышни. — Сьязвила слизеринка.

— Кажется, ты явно хочешь быть наказанной.

— Я просто хочу уйти. — Пэнси уже злилась.

— Сделай, что я тебе сказал и уйдешь. —Он продолжал самоуверенно настаивать.

— Не хочу! — Упиралась девушка.

— Ты не выйдешь, пока я не получу свое. Это факт. — Абсолютно спокойно.

— Чтоб ты подавился. — Паркинсон подлетела к профессору и чмокнула в губы.

— Либо целуй, либо я научу тебя как это делается. — Прорычал Виктор. Сопротивляться было бессмысленно и она подчинилась. Снова. — Моя сладкая девочка.

Двери открылись сами собой.

— Мерлин!!!! Ты поставил заклинание с условием. Подлец!!! — Пэнси была в ярости.

— Хочешь повторю, малыш? —Обольстительный засранец явно торжествовал. На самом то деле, дверь только она и могла открыть.

— Пошел ты! — Уже выходя, заявила бесстрашная Паркинсон, но шаги на всякий случай ускорила. 

*****

Гермиона, не выходила из комнаты весь день.

К полудню к ней пришел Снейп, что очень поразило девушку. Она осознавала, что его холод это напускное. Конечно, он старался держаться, как обычно, но глаза выдавали волнения.  
Они поговорили о проявлениях родовой магии, тренировках и правах на владение имуществом Грин-де-Вальда.

Особые споры разгорелись на счет революционных взглядов ее деда и возможности того, что Геллерт ожидал от внучки реализации его планов. Зельевар отбрасывал подобные теории, уже хотя бы по содержанию письма.

— Мисс Грин-де-Вальд, никто не может навязать вам осуществление революции, особенно покойный дед. К тому же мотивы и взгляды Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда не имели ничего общего с больными фантазиями Волан-де-Морта.

— В магической истории он описан, как жестокий и хитрый человек. Но читая это письмо, я не могу себе представить кого-то злого. — Сокрушалась девушка. — К тому же выходит, он предал своих последователей ради моего рождения.

— Вы себе представляете человека, который объединил своей идеей тысячи волшебников по всему миру? За ним ведь не шли потому, что боялись. Его уважали, он обладал редким даром чтения чужих душ и недюжинной харизмой. В конце концов, он влюбил в себя Дамблдора, а этот хитрый манипулятор не из робкого десятка, знаете ли.

— Это так странно, я не знаю, как себя вести. — Девочка явно была потерянной. — И зовите меня, пожалуйста, Гермионой. Я еще не адаптировалась.

— Хорошо. Историю пишут победители. Боюсь, нам не дано узнать каким был этот человек на самом деле. Но его прошлое никоим образом не скажется на вашем будущем. Только вы, Гермиона, решаете кем быть. Только ваши мысли предопределяют, кто вы есть.

— Спасибо, что вы со мной. Это очень важно для меня.

— Не нужно лишней сентиментальности. Это моя работа, помогать студентам. А вы самая яркая их представительница. Вам ведь хорошо знакомо, что такое интерес? — Профессор поднялся. 

Девушка лишь улыбнулась.

Он принес ей несколько зелий, чтобы Гермиона смогла нормально поспать, вид девушки был усталым. Заставив выпить зелья, профессор ушел. А гриффиндорка свернулась клубочком и погрузилась в царство Морфея. 

*****

Лавгуд ожидала Теодора перед входом в замок с букетом цветов. Выходящий Малфой смерил ее взглядом:

— Смена ролей, Лавгуд? Или ты просто не вкурсе, что приходить с цветами обязанность Нотта? 

— Сколько раз ты дарил цветы девушкам, Драко?

— Ни разу. — Слизеринец понял, что шутка обернётся против него.

— Что ж, этот букет предназначался тебе! — С улыбкой протянула цветы.

— За что ты меня так ненавидишь, Лавгуд?

— Как раз наоборот, ты мне нравишься. А это подарок. Все равно Тео мне принесет еще один.

— Ты знаешь, что ты странная? — Глаза Драко заметно расширились.

— Я не странная - я особенная. Как и все. — Луна продолжала загадочно улыбаться.

— Точно, и как это я не догадался.

— Ты только начинаешь мыслить без стандартов. Я не обижаюсь. — Никто и не заметил сарказма Драко, или ей было плевать на его манеру изъяснения.

— Спасибо, за цветы, Луна. — Вдруг выпалил Малфой.

Драко пошел по направлению к квиддичному полю. 

А из школы уже вышел Тео, как и предсказала Луна с букетом белых калл.  
Молодой человек чмокнул девушку в щеку и вручил цветы, она поблагодарила и провела носиком по его шее:

— Мне очень нравится твой запах. — Она смущенно улыбнулась куда-то в грудь парня.

— Только запах? Мне то нравишься ты вся. — Насмехался Теодор. Беря девушку за руку и начиная прогулку к полю. После тренировки они собирались еще погулять у озера.

— У тебя симпатичные мозгошмыги. —Хихикала Луна.

— Спасибо, хоть кто-то у меня симпатичный. — Парень резко остановился и вскинул руки к небу — Так ты хочешь переманить моих мозгошмыгов! Вот я и разгадал твой коварный замысел!!

— Без тебя они не будут такими милыми. — Надула губки блондинка.

— Так может это я такой замечательный? — Хитро прищурился парень.

— Надо подумать. — Потерла висок Луна.

— Ну Лавгуд, беги, не то я тебя съем!

— Так ты замечательно кусачий! — Кричала девушка, хохоча и убегая.

— Ты и не представляешь на сколько. —Тео догнал девушку и крепко обнял. — Ты что, всучила букет Малфою? 

— Подарила. У меня теперь есть краше.

— Представляю как он обрадовался. — Нотт приготовил вагон издевок для друга.

Луна пожелала удачи парню и отправилась на трибуны. Она умостилась на одной из скамеек и завернулась в наколдованный плед. Погода была еще солнечной, но уже порядком прохладной. К ней подлетел Забини и завис напротив.

— Значит, Малфою цветочки, а мне ничего. — Надул губы мулат.

— Тебе больше подошел бы веночек, ты бываешь таким душкой. — Луна тоже надула губки.

— Лавгуд, так не честно. У тебя лучше получается дуться. Как я на тебя злиться буду?

— Гермионе с вами очень повезло. Вы будете замечательным трио. — Когтевранка мечтательно смотрела в небо.

— Вот так просто? У тебя нет на эту тему никаких предрассудков? — Блейз давно уже пришел к выводу, что нет смысла спрашивать у Лавгуд, откуда она что-либо знает.

— Зачем предрассудки к прекрасным вещам? — Девушка уставилась на него с непониманием.

— Всем бы так. — Буркнул парень разворачивая метлу.

— Не всем жить твою жизнь. Главное, чтобы вы были счастливы.

Блейз повернул к ней голову и бросил на прощание:

— Ты поразительная девушка. 

Полумна широко улыбнулась.

После тренировки пара направилась к озеру, как и договаривались. 

Парень нежно обнимал девушку. 

Присев на берегу, Луна положила букет на землю и взмахнула палочкой, цветы тотчас проросли и благодарственно затрепетали под легким ветерком. 

Над ними взмыл сверкающий купол, защищающий их от ночного холода.

— Ты волшебница. — Завороженно проговорил Тео.

— Ты тоже волшебник. — Улыбалась Лавгуд, умостившись на его плече.

Они любовались луной и ночным мерцанием воды. Ночь, как и прежде умилялась со своих юных гостей. 

Тео перебирал пальчики девушки, поочередно целуя каждый. Он почувствовал жжение в кармане и достал из мантии светящуюся монетку.

— База вызывает. — Сверкнул белоснежными зубами слизеринец и помог девушке подняться.

*****

Все собрались в комнате Гермионы и Пэнси как обычно. Гриффиндорка вышагивала по комнате, Паркинсон лениво потягивалась на кровати, Блейз и Драко сидели на постели Грейнджер, а для Гарри и Джинни Гермиона наколдовала кресло. 

Луна, войдя в комнату прилегла возле слизеринки, а Теодор направился к друзьям.

— Подборка ужасающих новостей, Грейнджер? Или чем хорошим поделишься? — Широко улыбнулся Нотт.

— Ну, во-первых Грин-де-Вальд. — Спокойно ответила Гермиона.

— Поздравляю. - Торжественно заявил Тео. — Позволь поинтересоваться, ты уже отшила этих безродных ухажеров неудачников? - Теодор увернулся от оплеухи Блейза.

— Была немного занята. — Девушка поражала хладнокровием.

— Выбирала родовые проклятия на память? — Тео явно не мог остановиться.

— Спасибо тебе, Тео. Это успокаивает.

— Хоть кто-то оценил мои труды. А если серьезно, что по расписанию после голосов, фамильяров и пожирателей?

— Как насчет духов и привидений? — Сухо спросила Гермиона.

— Ты умеешь удивить. — Печально произнес Тео. — Слушай, может будешь заканчивать с исследованиями потустороннего мира?

— Впереди еще столько интересного. Зачем же останавливаться? — Раздался мужской голос со стороны балкона.

— Знакомьтесь, Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд. — Объявила Героиня с вздохом облегчения.

— Мы не ослепли, Грейнджер. — Выпалил Малфой.

— Грин-де-Вальд — Вкрадчивым тоном поправил мужчина. 

— Извините. — Опешил Драко под надменным взглядом. И уже шепотом добавил. — Он выглядит чересчур реально для привидения.

— Это особая магия. Энергозатратно, но эффективнее и надежнее.

— Нахрена? — Выдавил Тео.

— Молодой человек, вы в компании прекрасного пола, увольте от выражений. Так ведь и без языка остаться можно.

— Не сомневаюсь. Прошу прощения, сэр. Я пребываю в неком шоке от сложившейся ситуации. — Сказал Тео, перемещаясь на кровать Паркинсон.

— Понимаю, юноша. Но все же вы мужчина, а не нечто из подворотни. Держите себя в руках. — Геллерт походил на учителя. На учителя с которым лучше не спорить. Поэтому Теодор просто кивнул, что вполне устроило собеседника.

— И так нам стоить выяснить жива ли Беллатриса и что конкретно замышляет Уилсон, сколько у них Пожирателей, кто их поддерживает… — Вещала Гермиона, расхаживая по комнате.

— Притормозите, мисс Грин-де-Вальд. Вы еще не объяснили нам зачем дедушку с могилы подняли. — Блейз выглядел крайне серьезно. — Духи зачастую привязаны к предмету, месту или человеку. Естественно, ты привязала ритуал к себе. Твоя самоотверженность в очередной раз вылезет боком, Гермиона. Когда ты уже уяснишь, что это опасно. Если уж нравится заигрывать с потусторонними силами, стоило обратиться за помощью. Или ты собираешь нас здесь только, чтобы известить о последствиях. В таком случае я умываю руки. — Забини поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу.

— Не горячись, Блейз. Хотя я полностью с тобой согласен. — Гарри тоже встал. —Гермиона, ты мой друг. Одно дело помогать, другое то, что происходит.

— Вы поспешили с выводами, молодые люди. Это я привязал часть своей души к книге, что нашла Гермиона. Она лишь сделала дух осязаемым. — Загадочно улыбаясь, сказал призрачный мужчина. И уже с теплым взглядом на внучку добавил, — Дорогая, это очаровательно, что твои друзья столь заботливы.

— Заботливый, ворчащий Забини, что-то новенькое. — Промурлыкала Пэнси.

— Он у нас многогранен, как магловские карандаши. — Хихикнул Тео, а брюнетка хохотнула. Оба получили убийственный взгляд от итальянца.

— Драко, у твоей матери не осталось крови Лестрейндж, возможно личные вещи? — Мулат был настроен закончить с этим побыстрее.

— Думаю, что-нибудь найдется.

— Если найдем достойную вещицу и кровь, я смогу ее отследить. Видишь, Гермиона, это не сложно, обсуждать планы на перед. — Блейз не мог успокоиться. Ситуация его напрягала. Да и Грейнджер явно намеревалась продолжать их игнорировать.

— Чего ты хочешь, Блейз? Извинений?! — Не выдержала напора гриффиндорка.

— Нет. — Уже спокойнее ответил слизеринец. — Я хочу, чтобы ты так больше не делала. Это не сложно, предупредить остальных или попросить о помощи. Ты не станешь слабее, если тебе помогут. Просто прекрати зарываться.

— Хорошо. — Прозвучало как-то очень тихо.

— Похоже на первую семейную ссору, а ты чего не участвуешь, Малфой? — Резюмировал Тео.

— Теодор, ты идиот. — Прорычал Драко и добавил, — Это литературное слово.

— Я в курсе и еще много о чем. — Грин-де-Вальд стоял лицом к окну.

— Проклятия на память будет выбирать не Гермиона. — Шепнул Тео на ухо Паркинсон.

— Жопа парням. — Хихикнула та.

*****

Оставшись наедине с дедушкой, они обсуждали историю рода и магию принадлежащую только Грин-де-Вальдам. Беседа лилась спокойно, будто они знакомы всю жизнь.

В какой-то момент девушка спросила о мотивах его революции. Он поведал ей историю своих убеждений и мотивов. Пересказав о несправедливостях и методах используемых Министерствами того времени, о предсказании Второй Мировой. О том, что он никогда не делил волшебников по происхождению, оценивая людей лишь по их способностях. 

Единственное о чем он сожалел, была невозможность повлиять на судьбу внучки, в силу сложившихся обстоятельств.

Его мало волновало заточение, время в одиночестве и издержки проигрыша. Все ради будущего, ради его великолепной наследницы. Гермиона осознала, что никто не ждет от нее продолжения его дел или очередного восстания.

*****

Маркус знал как давить на больные точки. Маленькая Тори была как открытая книга. Ей нужна сила. Но главное не дать ей уйти. Начнем нежно. 

Подумал Уилсон и пришел к назначенному кабинету. Полночь. Заброшенный кабинет зельеварения. Как романтично. Он усмехнулся.  
Астория опоздала на три минуты. На лице борьба. 

— Здравствуй, моя маленькая Гринграсс.

— Привет. — Голос дрожит. Как мило. 

— Решилась таки. Как я рад. Ты прекрасно выглядишь. — Она тревожно вздохнула.

— Спасибо, Маркус. 

— Называй меня Марк, мы ведь вместе.

— Вместе? — Гринграсс явно в шоке.

— Да, против всего мира. Вместе. — Незаметно подкравшись, последнее слово он выдохнул ей в ушко.

Перебросив ее волосы на одну сторону, Маркус носом провел по ее шее. Астория задрожала.

— Ты так сладко пахнешь, Тори. — Низкий голос заполонил ее сознание. Уилсон зашел ей за спину. Провел по ее телу, медленно, томительно, остановившись на узких бедрах.

Она дрожала. Дрожи, маленькая сучка. Ты это заслужила. 

Прикусил ее ушко, она шумно выдохнула и откинула голову ему на плечо. — Еще. — Она буквально простонала это, а его руки уже забрались под тонкую шелковую блузку. Форменная юбка упала на пол.

— О, Тори. Мы ведь даже не начали. — Хрипло рассмеялся в ее затылок. Видимо, это послало нешуточные мурашки по всему телу, в следующий момент Астория уже терлась о него своей задницей.   
Прерывистый вздох. 

Маркус кусает ее плечо, другая рука спускается по плоскому животу вниз. Ее кожа сияет в лунном свете. Такая красивая. И порочная. Маленькая шлюшка. 

— Руки на стену. — Повелительные нотки. Колени задрожали. На негнущихся ногах она подошла к стене. Рука на пояснице заставила прогнуться.

— Какой вид. Хочешь меня, а? — И громкий шлепок по правой ягодице заставил ее вскрикнуть. Другая рука грубо схватила аккуратную грудь.  
Больно.  
Возбуждающе. Внутренняя борьба. Страх. Вожделение. 

— Дааа — Тихо, почти неслышно. 

— Молодец. А теперь сними с себя трусики. 

С трудом стоя на ногах, она спустила их на пол. И переступила.

— Хорошо. А теперь стань на колени. — И зачем она это делает? Мыслей в голове уже не осталось. Только голос, что велит что-то делать. Он взял стул и сел напротив нее. 

— Подними мокрые от твоей смазки трусики зубами и вложи их в мою руку. — Краска залила ее красивое лицо. 

Мерлин, как же стыдно. Медленно, она выполнила его указания. Он довольно похлопал ее по щеке. — Хорошая сучка. 

Дрожь пошла по ее телу, направляясь к самой заветной точке. —Ты заслужила поощрение. Сможешь зубами расстегнуть? — Он кивнул на свою вздыбленную ширинку. Она сглотнула. Кивнула и подползла.   
Используя зубы и язык, с трудом, но явным энтузиазмом, она справилась с ремнем.

Дальше сложнее. Его трудное дыхание подстегивало. Он гладил ее по волосам. — Умница. — Пуговица штанов под давлением языка поддалась.  
Зубами зацепив молнию, Гринграсс потянула ее вниз. — Хорошая девочка. Хочешь его в свой рот? Да? Кивни если да. 

Щеки горели. Никто не позволял себе так с ней обращаться. Она же чистокровная. Гордая. Сейчас же разрешает малознакомому парню такое. Астория коротко кивнула. 

Маркус расстегнул рубашку и спустил штаны вместе с бельем. Взял член в руки и провел по ее губам.

— Оближи. — Высунув язык, проведя от основания широкими мазками. — Ммм, маленькая шлюшка Ториии, — Он промычал ее имя. — Поднимайся. — Вдруг его голос снова стал твердым. Встав, он развернул ее к стене. Маркус завел ее руки за спину и держал их одною рукою. Вторая бесцеремонно опустилась на ее пульсирующую промежность.

— Аяяй, Тори, Тори. Да ты вся течешь. —Соски упирались в холодную стену, больно царапаясь. Ей хотелось чего-нибудь. Трения. Или пускай он наконец ее трахнет. 

Один палец без труда вошел в нее. Астория вскрикнула. — Ммммаарк, пожалуйста. 

— Больше пальцев? М? — Снова укусив ее за плечо.

— Неет, тебяя — Голос срывался, а он большим пальцем давил круговыми движениями на ее клитор, заставляя подпрыгивать, она чувствовала как его член упирается в ее ягодицы.

— Давай, Тори, кончай, вся ночь впереди. — И она закричала, как будто без его разрешения оргазм бы не накрыл ее. В границу волос, на шее, впились зубы, удерживая на месте. Животный инстинкт. Подчиняться. 

Широкая ладонь накрыла ее все еще сжимающуюся в оргазме киску. И в следующий момент он резко вошел в нее. Крик повторился. 

Уилсон отпустил ее руки. Она оперлась о стену и прогнулась. Быстрый темп вырывал громкие стоны из ее рта. Глаза закатились. Грубые руки впивались пальцами в белые бедра, оставляя красные отметины. 

— Тебе хорошо, сучка? А? — Мычание в ответ. Тяжелая ладонь рассекла воздух, и вторая ягодица тоже полыхнула огнем. 

— Говори, да, Господин! — И грубо входит почти на всю длину, каждое слово подкрепляя толчком. Астория была на грани.

— Да. — Он намотал ее волосы на кулак и потянул, заставив прогнуться еще больше.

— Да?! — И он остановился. Глубоко в ней. Ни дюйма снаружи. Подрагивая, она произнесла. 

— Да, Господин. — Он поцеловал ее шею и грубый укус на плече. 

— Молодец, — он опустил руку к ее клитору. Теперь ритм сопровождался короткими толчками, что не давали схватить ни капли воздуха. Маркус прорычал ей в ухо. — Кончай, сучка, я разрешаю. 

Безвольным желе, она повиновалась. — Да, Господин.

И ее накрыл ошеломительный оргазм. 

Будто все ее существо хотело быть униженным. Опустошение накрыло ее ум. Он плавно вышел из нее. Она мигом подхватила одежду.

Ей слишком понравилось что бы задумываться над правильностью произошедшего.

— План обсудим завтра. В то же время. —Больше он не смотрел на нее. Астория кивнула, и мигом покинула класс. 

Уилсон улыбнулся. Она вернется. А ему пора на встречу.

*****

Запретный лес. Место полное отчаянья и незабытых смертей. Маркус глубоко вдохнул. 

Здесь Темный лорд убил Гарри Поттера.  
Здесь Нарцисса соврала ему. А по спинам Пожирателей прошелся холодок. У кого от предвкушения. У кого от страха.

Ведь тогда уверенность в победе была столь осязаема. Как жаль, что все так закончилось. Жаль, что сердце Госпожи разбито. Уилсон поклонялся ей. Она была прекрасна в своем сумасшествии. Сохраняя при этом такую трезвость ума, что вожделение затапливало его разум. Она была его Темной Леди. Его Госпожой. 

И она стояла перед ним.

Длинные кудри равзвивались на ветру. Стройная и высокая. Загадочная улыбка играла на ярко красных губах. На ней было черное платье в пол, шнуровка на талии и глубокое декольте. Эта женщина могла бы быть соблазнительной, если бы не аура страха. Уилсон буквально мог слышать запах крови ее жертв. Длинные ногти напоминали когти орла, готового в любую секунду разорвать плоть добычи. Никогда не знаешь чего ожидать от нее. 

Кудри колыхнулись, когда она наклонила голову в сторону, разглядывая Маркуса как лягушку перед препарированием, он вздрогнул.

— Здравствуй, Маркус. Как школа? — Она широко улыбнулась. Не то чтобы ее это интересовало. Мальчишка будет полезен, если использовать пряник. Круцио предпочтительно, но сначала новости. 

— Доброй ночи, моя Госпожа. — Он почтительно поклонился. — Некоторые сложности с вашим племянником и его друзьями. Пара стычек, но ваш покорный слуга еще в строю. — Уилсон боялся поднять глаза. 

— Интересно. — Протянула она, черные кудри, что обрамляли ее лицо дернулись на ветру. — Расскажи-ка поподробнее. Кто затеял ваши маленькие заварушки, а? Миленький Уилсон, ты же не хочешь меня расстроить? — Темные глаза захватили его взгляд. А магия уже проникла в разум. Как он не заметил? Легилиментом она была потрясающим. То, чем славилась ее семья.

Искусность не отменяла боли, что всегда сопровождала эту женщину. Он закричал. Уже падая на землю, Маркус чувствовал, как она пролистывает последние воспоминания. 

Брюнетка хмыкнула. — Мило. А ты проказник, однако, любишь поиграть? —Он не смог бы ответить, даже если захотел бы. 

Ее взору предстали картинки: как он подошел впервые к Грейнджер, как они говорили на зельеварении, как Забини выбивал с него дух, как Маркус пытал его, а потом его захлестывало разочарование, как он узнал, что мулат быстро восстановился, как он сгонял свою злость на Астории, как спешил на встречу к ней. 

Связь разорвалась.

Звучный смех заполнил поляну. Маркус с трудом разлепил глаза. А ведьма уже наставляла на него палочку.

— Мой милый Маркус, ты помнишь что ты должен был делать? — Страх холодом прошелся по венам. Маркус кивнул, но слова не поддавались напряженному горлу. — Прощупывать почву, не дать им заподозрить, а потом нападать. — Женщина подходила все ближе. — Узнать какие именно охранные чары добавили на Хогвартс. — Палочка направилась ему в грудь. — А ты все испортил! 

Истошный крик. Деревья содрогнулись. Только она. Последняя из самых верных Пожирателей смерти Темного лорда.

Беллатриса Лестрейндж. 

Больше никому не удавался Круциатус невербально. Да так, что хотелось вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы не чувствовать ничего. Сумасшествие плескалось в ней. 

Она вся дрожала от наслаждения. — Знаешь каким счастьем было пытать ту грязнокровку? — Белла вновь рассмеялась. — Как она плакала! — Маркус почти потерял сознание. — А ведь Драко тоже плакал. — Вдруг грустно сказала она. — Думал, я не замечу. Но я заметила. Вы все слишком слабые! Круцио! — На этот раз он сдался и забился в попытках убежать. Лестрейндж вновь разразилась смехом. — Ты выучил далеко не все уроки, глупенький. На сегодня достаточно. Вставай! — Едва он смог подняться на дрожащие ноги, она нежно обняла его. — Вот. — маленький пергамент перекочевал в карман его мантии. — Не разочаровывай меня больше. — Хлестнув его по лицу волосами, она удалилась под аккомпанемент нечеловеческого смеха и неровной походки. 

Уилсон тяжело вздохнул и направился в замок. Странно двигающуюся тень он списал на помутнения в сознании. 

Не удивительно. И не такое может привидеться.


	8. Глава 8. Si vis pacem, para bellum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если хочешь мира, готовься к войне .

На окраине Лондона, в неприметном райончике, находится старый готический особняк. Под защитой скрывающих чар он невидим ни для маглов, обитающих рядом, ни для волшебников, редко сующих свой нос сюда.

Большинство проживающих вблизи людей стараются обходить это место стороной. Заброшенный пустырь, а именно таким это место представало для непрошеных зрителей, навевал крайне недобрые мысли, от него так и несло отчаяньем, сумасшествием, вяжущей черной трясиной. 

Сам дом был выстроен в не менее темном духе: каменный фасад с жутковатой лепниной, странными вроде искусанными колоннами, щедро усыпанный притаившимися горгулиями, в любой момент готовыми броситься на потревожившего гостя. Высокая железная входная дверь не имела даже ручки, только прутья извивающиеся и обволакивающее её. 

Сложные нервюры сводов, отображают сцены порабощения магических рас.   
Мрачная часовня по правую руку и антуражный вход в подземелья по левую. 

Узкая высокая часовня украшена огромным окном с крайне острыми формами, открывающим вид на кованую винтовую лестницу. Фасад башни отделан резными вимпергами и архивольтами. В верхней части расположился витраж в кроваво красных тонах, показывающий сцену из падения Римской империи. 

В оплетенной виноградом беседке, что находилась перед особняком, сидела женщина. 

Она просматривала корреспонденцию за кружечкой чая и прослушиванием душераздирающей мелодии скрипки. Она поднялась, что-то напевая под нос, и закружилась в только ей понятном танце, несколько рваном и хаотичном, но от этого не лишенном своего безрассудного обаяния. Она оборвала свой танец на середине, впадая в неосязаемую меланхолию, а затем расплакалась, оседая на колени и нервно теребя дрожащими пальцами подол платья.

Это странное действо закончилось диким воплем и бешеным лающим смехом вырывающимся из изодранной криками глотки.

Ее внешний вид можно было бы посчитать вполне миловидным. Такие легкие кудри, ниспадающие на нежные женские плечики. Как мягкие пружинки подскакивающие при ходьбе. Марсаловое платье облегало округлую фигурку, затягивало хрупкий аристократичный стан в тугой корсет. Отрешенное личико с абсолютно пустыми, хоть и широко раскрытыми глазами.

Она так устала… Одинокая фарфоровая кукла, потерявшая своего кукловода… Огромный мир, не способный понять ее утрату… ее потерю. А что, собственно, она потеряла ? Цель? Нет, ей были чужды все эти высокопарные фразы… Возможно, любовь? Ну разве что непонятную никому кроме нее, хотя вряд ли она знала о ее существовании… Семью? Она бы не стала скучать за кучкой неудачников… 

Так что же это все таки? Что заставляет ее чувствовать себя опустошенной? В той злополучной битве она потеряла не что иное, как веру… Веру в собственное служение, повиновение, пресмыкание. Да… да, это ее миссия… Угождать и потакать могучему тирану… Именно за этот маленький оплот держалась лавина ее безумия. 

А теперь его нет.

Он рухнул в пучину вместе с остатками ее здравомыслия.

Сто двадцать дней она одна. Сто двадцать отвратительных дней она скрывается, заметая следы… и .... вынашивая свое дитя… свое творение… шедевр… Свой гениальный план мести. Такой отчаянный и угрожающе фатальный.

Сегодня она посещала великолепный прием в Малфой мэноре.   
Невероятные леди кружились в объятиях высокопоставленных кавалеров. Только лучшие сорта вин, только отполированные хрустальные бокалы, как и манеры приглашенных.  
Шикарные наряды и сказочной красоты украшения соревновались между собой с небывалым остервенением. Такое множество представителей юного поколения, еще сверкающие глаза, нежная молодая кожа. 

Сладкие ароматы парфюмов и изысканных угощений. Все светилось, сияло…. Бурлила сама жизнь и эмоции били ключом. Такие яркие юные обольстители, блистающие один краше другого в незримом состязании за сердца прелестных юных леди, томно вздыхающих с появлением следующего неженатого сердцееда. Светские беседы, льющиеся прямо пропорционально разлитому эльфами вину. 

Шикарное зрелище. Ее сестра, как всегда, была на высоте.  
Племянник, бросающий недвусмысленные взгляды на потрясающую грязнокровочку, а ведь и не он один в этом преуспел. Как занимательно. 

О, но что это? На тельце девушки красуется фамильный гарнитур Блэков, кажется, именно в этом гарнитуре Нарцисса провела свой первый бал дебютанток. Как поэтично. 

Все здесь готовы боготворить и обожать эту мерзкую дрянь. Вон и несчастный герой кружит свою рыжую подстилку. Ничего, скоро никого из них не останется. Скоро… Совсем скоро всем им конец. 

Пускай без надежды надеяться на собственное счастье.

*****

После зельеварения Гермиона с несколькими слизеринцами осталась в кабинете Снейпа. Профессор лишь вздохнул, разговор явно не предвещал спокойствия. 

Теперь Грин-де-Вальд была уверена в причастности Лестрейндж, она рассказала о пытках Маркуса, о том, что Беллатриса оставила ему пергамент с двумя заклинаниями.

Первое - отслеживающее, он должен был наложить на МакГонагалл.   
Другое, больше походило на обряд, что должен был определить защиту Хогвартса, а соответственно пути ее снятия. 

Лестрейндж не была глупа, в отличии от Уилсона. Она не упомянула больше ничего существенного. Ни места встреч, ни фамилий или численности Пожирателей, ни своих посещений праздника. Ровным счетом ничего, а это означало, что Уилсон пешка и не осведомлен о ее планах. Но ведь при нужде у него должен быть способ поддерживать связь. Так же гриффиндорка рассказала об отношениях Маркуса и Гринграсс, чем вызвала хохот парней.

— Моргана, малышка Астория окончательно отчаялась. — Малфоя позабавил последний факт не меньше остальных.

— Не думаю, что личная жизнь мисс Гринграсс нас касается. А вот то, что она будет помогать Уилсону только усложняет ситуацию. — Зельевару было не до шуток.

— Профессор, зачем им может понадобиться отслеживать МакГонагалл? — Этот момент больше всего удивил Гермиону.

— Защитный купол школы всегда основывался на кровной магии. Думаю, они хотят найти Дамблдора, чтобы заполучить его кровь. А профессор МакГонагалл посещает его каждые выходные. — Снейп находился в раздумьях, поэтому разговаривал скорее с собой чем с остальными.

— Но разве не вы лечите Дамблдора, мне казалось вы навещаете чаще остальных. — Осведомилась Пэнси.

— Лечу, но встречаемся мы крайне редко. У меня знаете ли ещё много и других обязанностей. — Сухо ответил Снейп. Но Грин-де-Вальд прекрасно поняла причины профессора.

— Я думаю, профессор, что нужно известить МакГонагалл о происходящем. — Тихо добавила Гермиона.

— Да, вы правы. Не стоит наступать на грабли директора Дамблдора.

— Гермиона, мы сможем с помощью твоего фамильяра немного подправить пергамент Уилсона? — Поинтересовался Блейз.

— Наверное, да. Но зачем?

— Подправим заклятие отслеживания. И сможем заманить их в ловушку. Я поговорю с мадре, организуем засаду и поймаем если не Лестрейндж, то парочку Пожирателей. А после того как Драко принесет ее вещи и кровь, найдем ее саму. И Дамблдор останется в безопасности, а соответственно и школа.

— Вы истинный сын своей матери, мистер Забини. Но план не плох. И так, что нам нужно предпринять сейчас? Я позабочусь о Уилсоне на сегодня, ему будет не до заклинаний. 

— Позвольте воспользоваться вашим камином для посещения Малфой мэнора. — Драко хотелось отправиться к Нарциссе вместе с Гермионой, но он понимал, что сейчас это неуместно.

— После занятий. Предполагаю, мистер Забини, вам тоже требуется посещение дома по личным обстоятельствам. —Снейп выглядел отрешенным, в голове уже прокручивая варианты разговора с МакГонагалл.

— Да, но мне придется отправиться не одному. — Блейз посмотрел на Гермиону. Она не стала отрицать или спорить. Просто ожидая ответа профессора.

— Тогда, лучше будет это сделать вечером. Скажем, в девять.

— Спасибо, профессор. — Итальянец понимал, что визит деловой, но не мог не радоваться. Наконец, она увидит его дом, он обязательно успеет показать самые красивые места. Нельзя было сказать, что Драко расклад также радовал.

— Займитесь пергаментом. Вряд ли мисс Грин-де-Вальд так же сильна в подделывании писем, как вы. — Зельевару вспомнилось как несколько лет назад Забини подделывал письма от родителей для однокурсников, за отдельную плату разумеется.

— С этим я справлюсь на превосходно. Не сомневайтесь, профессор. — мулат широко улыбнулся.

— Еще бы. — проворчал Снейп.

Они покинули кабинет, распределяя обязанности и слушая коварный план Пэнси как отвлечь Маркуса, чтобы одолжить на некоторое время пергамент. План абсолютно не нравился Забини.

Так как дегенерат Уилсон не расставался с пергаментом и держал его в кармане мантии, нужно было отвлечь его. Сам пергамент заберет фамильяр, который, оказалось, умел уже много всего нового. А вот чтобы отвлечь Маркуса и нужен был план Пэнси. 

Предполагалось, что в кабинет магловедения Гермиона с Драко зайдут за ручку, как пара, и сядут за парту вместе, прям перед Уилсоном, строя из себя верх умилительной влюбленности, пока Блейз будет колдовать над письмом и возвращать на место. Грин-де-Вальд тоже не была в восторге от такого плана, не совсем понимая как ей себя вести. Но спорить с Пэнси было делом бесполезным, да и в резонности не откажешь.

*****

В большом зале царила привычная суматоха. Студенты ели, общались и шутили. 

За столом Гриффиндора Гермиона тихонько посвящала в планы Джинни с Гарри, походу дописывая письмо Нарциссе. Она собиралась попросить Драко передать его. Конечно, он и сам уже все объяснил матери об опасностях и их планах, но Гермионе нужно было объясниться лично, попутно попросив советов мудрой женщины.

Девушка начала писать его еще прошлым вечером, но за всеми делами так и не успела закончить и отправить, а тут такой шанс не нагружать лишний раз сову, да и надежнее. 

Письмо начинало походить на небольшой роман, гриффиндорка дописывала седьмой пергамент. Ей очень не хватало Нарциссы, теперь они не могли видеться так часто, а ей так хотелось ощутить материнское тепло и нежность. Странно, но шатенка не испытывала страха из-за предстоящего шоу, было некоторое смущение, но сейчас результат был важнее всего. 

Малфой не был так спокоен. Парень нервничал, хотелось то прыгать от счастья, то впасть в панику. Что если он перегнет палку. 

Где вообще эта грань дозволенного?

Что он может себе позволить, а главное, как Гермиона будет вести себя после?

Драко нервно вертел вилкой и смотрел исключительно в свою тарелку. Его похлопал по плечу друг, давая понять, что все будет впорядке. За время дружбы парни научились чувствовать друг друга. А сейчас им предстояло перейти на новый уровень доверия, что требовало усердного труда и работы над собой. Драко молча понял все, что хотел сказать Блейз и так же , не проронив ни слова, согласился.

— Драко, ты чего это, как барышня перед первым свиданием. Ручки дрожат, глазки не поднимаешь. — Нотт себе не изменял.

— Отвали, Теодор.

— Ишь, как запел — Теодор. — Что совсем испуг поймал? Да не съест она тебя, так, разве понадкусывает. —Сюсюкал Тео.

— Я смотрю тебе не доходит человеческий язык. — Взбесился Драко.

— Ладно тебе. — Тео примирительно поднял руки. — Вон, даже Блейз не нервничает, а ему ненаглядную сегодня еще к мамочке на смотрины вести. Пойду я от вас, а то злобные такие, еще в чизкейк мне плюнете. — Довольный собой Теодор ушёл, забрав тарелку, за стол Рейвенкло.

— Как-то у них все быстро, тебе не кажется? — Прищурился Малфой, наблюдая как хохочет Лавгуд, обнимая Тео.

— Как по мне, ничего удивительного. Они прекрасно подходят друг другу. Полумна яркая, интересная девушка. Мне кажется он давно искал именно такую солнечную, без светских прибабахов.

— Мда уж.

Драко не успел высказать свою мысль, так как все затихли и обернулись на МакГонагал стоящую у кафедры.

— Добрый вечер, дорогие учащиеся! —Громкий голос заместителя директора заглушил все звуки, а ведь ей даже не нужно использовать Сонорус, — Я имею честь представить вам нового преподавателя магловедения, Женевьева Анри! — В этот момент встала женщина с длинными золотыми волосами и ярко зелеными глазами. Лучезарно улыбнувшись, она кивнула всем и села.

Снейп задержал на ней взор дольше чем требовалось, что осталось незамеченным, ибо все не могли оторвать от нового профессора глаз, -—Прошу любить и жаловать, с текущего года этот предмет обязательный для всех! А теперь прошу возвращаться к еде. Спасибо за внимание! 

Гул наполнил зал. Со слизеринского стола послышались недовольные возгласы. Маркус сверлил преподавательский стол ненавидящим взглядом. А элита факультета предпочла проигнорировать сей факт. 

Пэнси со злорадной ухмылкой наблюдала за сконфуженным Малфоем и раздраженным Забини.

*****

Все собирались в новом кабинете, подготовленном для магловедения.  
Просторный, светлый, на стенах висели картины магловских художников и пейзажные фотографии известных мест. Была еще пара снимков более философского направления, суть которых хорошо демонстрировала прелесть застывшего момента. 

Уилсон высказывал возмущения другу, ничего не замечая вокруг. В класс вошли Гермиона и Драко держась за руки и направились к парте перед Уилсоном.

Маркус невольно смолк в удивлении, когда грязнокровка наклонилась к уху Малфоя и что-то нежно нашептывая, погладила его по плечу. Драко пытался сидеть ровно и не ерзать на стуле. 

“Только бы не стащить ее под парту” —думалось Малфою. 

Где-то с боку хихикали Тео и Луна, что-то бурно обсуждая. Маркус потянулся к карману, чтобы пощупать пергамент и хоть немного успокоиться. Грин-де-Вальд заметила это боковым зрением и чтобы отвлечь идиота, напоследок прикусила ушко Драко, игриво подмигивая. Рука Уилсона замерла на полпути, блондин сглотнул. Он повернулся к девушке, и взяв Гермиону за подбородок, нежно прикусил ее губу и потерся носом о сладко пахнущую шею. 

Маркус застыл с перекошенным, открытым ртом, как статуя, и кажется больше не способен был двигаться. В кабинет вошла мисс Анри, и окинув воркующую парочку умилительным взглядом, с улыбкой направилась к столу. 

Драко наклонился к Гермионе и прошептал:

— Прекрати меня возбуждать, не то я просто возьму тебя на этой парте.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя возбуждать, он постоянно тянется к карману. Хотя да, подобное бы точно отвлекло Уилсона еще надолго. — Нервно хихикнула Грин-де-Вальд.

— Я подохну раньше, от перевозбуждения. Смилуйся. — Прошипел Малфой.

— Терпи, Драко. Ничем не могу помочь. — Продолжала хихикать Гермиона. Ее явно забавляло происходящее.

— Сама терпи. — Рыкнул Драко. Пока преподаватель писала что-то на доске, он потянул ее за ноги, вскидывая их на свои и впился в губы уже с языком, придерживая другой рукой за затылок.

Секундой спустя они услышали шипение Маркуса:

— Ты еще разложи ее здесь.

— Не все сразу. — Оторвался от поцелуя блондин. Только сейчас он заметил гробовую тишину в классе. А когда огляделся, еще и распахнутые рты студентов.

Профессор повернулась к ученикам, представляясь и декламируя тему их первого урока. Малфой держал Гермиону за руку, иначе она опускала её, ему на бедро.

Стояк мешал думать, сидеть и вообще существовать. 

Пергамента уже не было в кармане идиота позади. Фамильяр нес его по коридору к Блейзу, находящемуся чуть дальше в заброшенной кладовке. Получив сверток, тот достал такой же свиток, только чистый.  
Разложил оба на столе и начал колдовать.

Фамильяр наблюдал как завороженный за происходящим, выглядывая то из-за одного, то из-за второго плеча Забини.

В какой-то момент мулат не выдержал и шепнул тени:

— Ты можешь этого не делать. Отвлекает и жутко.

Тень застыла, переместилась на стол и вздрогнула, рассыпаясь в дымке. Через мгновенье перед ним сидела милая черная кошечка, тихонько мурлыкая. 

Парень вздохнул и продолжил работу, попутно погладив кошку в знак благодарности. Через минут десять он объявил об окончании работы. Кошка встала, поластилась об итальянца, снова взмыла в воздух дымкой и, забрав подготовленный пергамент, ускользнула с комнаты.

В кабинете магловедения другая кошка неустанно ластилась о руку блондина. Малфой считал минуты до окончания урока.

А потом вдруг вспомнил, что лучшая тактика защиты - это ведь нападение!

Записывая конспект правой рукой, левую он опустил на ножку Гермионы, поглаживая, он начал поднимать руку вверх по ножке, прямиком под юбку. Поначалу его никто не останавливал, но когда рука достигла резинки чулка, запястье перехватила рука гриффиндорки. 

Парень хищно оскалился себе в конспект, слегка оттянул кружевную резинку чулка и резко отпустил. Раздался тихий щелчок, Гермиона слегка подпрыгнула. Лучезарно улыбаясь, Драко наклонился к ней и прошептал, почти облизывая ушко: 

— Страдать, так вместе, милая. — И тихонько подул на шею девушки. 

Мурашки пронеслись по всему телу, изгоняя тему предмета как демона. Но сдаваться девушка не собиралась, обольстительно улыбнувшись, она убрала руку с его запястья, погладила пальчиками руку с пером, от чего то моментально выпало, поднесла ее к своим губам и поцеловала в запястье.

— Как скажешь, милый. — Проворковала девушка. 

В одном конце класса сглотнула Пэнси, в другом Гарри. Позади нервно заерзал Уилсон. Пергамент уже снова покоился на прежнем месте.

Грин-де-Вальд решила не сообщать Малфою, что все уже сделано.  
Так и продолжая держать правую руку платинового блондинка, слушая учительницу и играясь с его перстнем. Драко психанул и чмокнул ее в макушку, но забрать руку не решался. Выглядело так обворожительно, то как она в раздумьях прокручивала его фамильный перстень, что хотелось это запечатлеть на одном из тех магловских снимков.

— Долго еще? — Тихонько спросил он.

— Что долго? — Непонимающе посмотрела на него Гермиона.

— Пергамент. — Просипел Драко.

— Ах, это. Блейз закончил еще минут десять назад. — Невинно захлопала ресницами девушка.

— Тебе конец, душа моя. — Откровенно прорычал слизеринец. На что девушка хохотнула.

Профессор известила об окончании урока. Малфой быстро скидал все в сумку и схватил за руку пытающуюся уйти Грин-де-Вальд.

— Не могли же мы так быстро расстаться, родная. — Обворожительно улыбнулся парень и уже жестче добавил, — Ты идешь со мной.

— Малфой, ты перегибаешь. — Зашипела шатенка ему в ухо.

— Перегибать я буду, когда мы останемся наедине. — Тон был неумолимым.

К ним подошел Поттер. На что Драко сухо отрезал:

— Увидимся позже, Гарри.

Гермиона еле успевала бежать за Малфоем. 

Они просто влетели в какой-то старый кабинет, он перехватил ее на руки, усаживая на парту.   
Уткнулся носом в шею и часто задышал.

— Найди в моей сумке сигареты и лучше просто молчи. — Голос Драко нервно дрожал, руки метались по талии.

Она вручила сигарету ему в руку и та моментально начала тлеть.

Парень отпрянул от ее шеи и сделал затяжку, выдохнул и вернулся в исходное положение, передав сигарету ей. Гермиона попыталась поднести сигарету к губам, но он перехватил ее, уже накрывая губы девушки своими. Смятая о парту, сигарета полетела на пол, а нежный трепетный поцелуй набирал темпы. 

Руки поглаживали скулы и шею гриффиндорки, пока язык вырисовывал узоры у нее во рту. Она инстинктивно подалась вперед, ведя руками по его груди. Ее руки блуждали от торса до шеи, ласково поглаживая. Драко готов был замурлыкать. Она обхватила его лицо двумя руками и оторвалась от губ, вглядываясь в помутневшие грозовые глаза.

— Как же я тебя хочу, маленькая. — Драко действительно напоминал мурлыкающего кота.

— А я тебя… — голос Гермионы осип. Она попыталась продолжить. Но он положил палец на ее красивые припухшие губки.

— Знаю. — шептал он. — Послушай, не надо никого выбирать. Нам будет комфортно втроем. Да, знаю, звучит странно, но просто попытайся довериться, и мы не подведем. — Страстно шептал молодой мужчина.

— Драко, мне нужно идти. Голова кругом идет, мне срочно нужна холодная вода.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе. — Он трепетно провел по ее талии вниз.

— Не хочу в таком месте. — Еле выдавила Гермиона.

— Хорошо, милая. — Нежный поцелуй в шею, и он помогает ей подняться.

Взгляд шатенки напоминал океан в котором Драко уже давно утонул. 

Они покинули кабинет за руку.

Остановились в коридоре, где их пути должны были разойтись. Гермиона повернулась к Драко и начала копошиться в сумке.

— Я забыла тебе отдать письмо для мамы… Ой, ну то есть твоей мамы. Нарциссы, я имела ввиду Нарциссу. Миссис Малфой … — Исправить ситуацию не получалось.

Она подняла смущенный взгляд на Драко, тот стоял как ребенок перед Рождественской елкой с широкой улыбкой и пляшущими бесятами в глазах. 

— Я передам маме. — С акцентом на последнее слово произнес он, целуя девушку в щеку. — Она будет счастлива.

*****

Гермиона вернулась к большому залу, чтобы дождаться профессора зельеварения. Он договорился с МакГонагалл о встрече. Пришло время поведать ей о происходящем. 

Уже поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице, они стали свидетелями курьеза нового профессора. Аккуратные ножки в туфлях на высокой шпильке явно не предназначенных для каменных полов замка, заставили хрупкое тельце женщины, поскользнувшись, приземлиться прямо на Снейпа, который только и успел, что затормозить ее падение, неловко обхватив Анри за талию. 

— Выбирая такую обувь, вы представляете опасность для окружающих. — Неловко пробормотал он и вновь поставил женщину на ноги. Женевьева расплылась в улыбке. 

— О, merci, mon héros! — Из ее уст французский лился сладкой патокой, Гермиона неловко замерла, чувствуя зарождающийся смех от вида недоуменного и явно сконфуженного зельевара. 

— Ненавижу Францию. — Раздраженно прошипел зельевар. Сама Анри мелодично рассмеялась и положила руку на его плечо. Грин-де-Вальд широко распахнула глаза.

Да уж, можно прощаться с новым профессором, сейчас ей конец. Не то, чтобы ожидалось, что он ее убьет или заколдует, просто никто еще не осмеливался так вести себя с всегда мрачным Снейпом, его хмурая аура заставляла людей чувствовать себя неловко, и вызывала желание поскорей убраться из-под его взора.

— Ах, тогда хорошо, что мы не там! Надеюсь, таких конфузов со мной больше не приключится, не всегда будет рядом столь сильный мужчина, чтобы спасти меня! Было приятно с вами увидеться, профессор Снейп, мисс. — Анри кивнула им обоим - шокированной Гермионе и опешившему Снейпу. Легко порхая дальше по ступенькам, она удалилась.

Окинув удаляющуюся фигуру подозрительным взглядом, он повернулся к Гермионе. Та едва сдерживала хихиканье. 

— Пойдемте, ни к чему заставлять профессора МакГонагалл ждать. —Вернулась его привычная раздраженность. Без проблем пройдя к кабинету заместителя, зельевар проворчал пароль и они вошли.

— Добрый день, профессор. — Девушка кивнула сидящей за столом женщине. Та оторвалась от пергаментов на столе и кивнула им обоим. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — начала Минерва, — Я бы предположила, что у вас какие то вопросы, связанные со стратостатом, но судя по вашему неожиданному сопровождающему... — Повисла неловкая пауза. 

— Вы правы, это не связано с моей должностью префекта. Проблема куда серьезнее. — Гриффиндорка начала заламывать руки. 

— Хорошо, это будет долгий разговор? — Предположила МакГонагалл. 

— Да уж. — Снейп решил опередить Грин-де-Вальд, что едва успела открыть рот. 

— Тогда предлагаю выпить чаю, пройдемте. — Женщина указала рукою на диван у камина, сама же разместилась на кресле напротив. 

Чашки с горячим чаем появились на маленьком столике, Гермиона взяла одну. Горячий напиток слегка успокоил нервы, зельевар не притронулся к чаю, предпочитая сосредоточиться на огне в камине. 

Легкое потрескивание дров в полной тишине давило на девушку. 

Взяв себя в руки, она начала рассказ. 

Спустя час, что стал одним из самых длинных в ее жизни, она вздохнула. МакГонагалл не перебивала ее. С каменным выражением на лице она выслушала их. Зельевар описал только то, что не могла помнить Гермиона, как она плыла по коридорам, и особенности зелья для проверки крови, что доказывали его действенность, вселяя непоколебимую уверенность в чистокровности Гермионы, помимо нахождения книги-послания.  
Женщина в кресле тяжело вздохнула. 

— Мисс … Грин-де-Вальд, видимо, не видать нам спокойного учебного года. —Эти слова заставили девушку улыбнуться. 

— Ну не все же Гарри одному шороху наводить. — Снейп фыркнул, а девушка продолжила, — Предполагаю, если бы не оставшиеся Пожиратели, мое происхождение было бы самым интересным за это время. 

— Тогда подведем итоги, — МакГонагалл встала и принялась медленно расхаживать по кабинету, — Вы нарушили более сотни правил, проводя ритуал в школе, подвергли себя опасности, зная о высокой вероятности вашей гибели, следили за учеником, узнали бесценную информацию об одной из самых разыскиваемых преступниц, принимающую участие в непосредственном сопротивлении и собираетесь вновь проводить ритуал, теперь поиска, потом используя своих друзей, устроить ловушку для ее подельников, узнать ее местоположение, и ждете от меня... чего именно, мисс Грейн.. Грин-де-Вальд?

— Содействия, — незамедлительно ответила Гермиона. 

Брови заместителя взлетели вверх. 

— Что именно от меня требуется? —Уже спокойно ответила женщина.

— Когда Уилсон проглотит наживку и мы поймаем Пожирателей, что явятся в ловушку, вы объявите, что я уже не Грейнджер, столь важная новость заставит его немедленно связаться с Беллатрисой, и мы сможем узнать где она, после мы можем отправить Кингсли патронус или сову, и он сможет взять ее под стражу. — План созрел на последней встречи “Недоармии Дамблдора”, как назвал их всех Поттер, что навлекло на него еще больше раздраженных комментариев недовольных слизеринцев.

— Вы можете рассчитывать на меня, мисс Грин-де-Вальд, — МакГонагалл гордилась своей любимой ученицей. Ее ум никогда не переставал удивлять ее, женщине тешило душу, что она сама приложила руку к обучению столь талантливой ведьмы. 

— Спасибо, профессор. 

— Ступайте, думаю вам нужен отдых. 

— До свидания, профессор МакГонагалл.

— Северус, останьтесь. 

Снейп замер на полпути к выходу, как только дверь захлопнулась за девушкой, он повернулся. 

— Ты же понимаешь какой опасности они себя подвергают? — Нотки тревоги только сейчас просочились в ее голос.

— А разве это не то, чем они занимались последние семь лет? — Иронично спросил зельевар. 

— Я серьезно, Северус!

— Понимаю, — Уже спокойнее ответил тот, — Но если кто и справится с этой проблемой только они, их   
група проявляет удивительною сплоченность и продуктивность. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Гораздо больше, чем когда-либо был уверен в советах Дамблдора. —Недовольно хмыкнул зельевар. 

— Хорошо, надеюсь, ты прав. 

— До свидания, Минерва. — Снейп покинул кабинет, надеясь не встретить по дороге очередных дам в беде.

*****

— Добрый вечер, мама, — Драко улыбнулся. Нарцисса крепко обняла сына.

— Сколько времени прошло, а я все никак не привыкну, что ты в безопасности, — Пробормотала она ему в грудь. В таком положении ее макушка едва доставала ему до плеча. Ее сын вырос, но ей до сих пор виделся тот маленький мальчик, которого она со слезами садила на Хогвартс-экспресс. 

Малфой приобнял мать, погладил по лопаткам и поцеловал волосы. 

— Надо поговорить. 

— Да, конечно, пойдём в сад, там уже накрыто.

Сидя в уютной беседке он попытался расслабиться. 

— Гре.. Гермиона передала тебе письмо, я не знаю, что там, но думаю, это поможет мне в объяснениях текущей ситуации.

Он передал ей увесистый свиток. Миссис Малфой тепло улыбнулась. 

— Очень похоже, что у вас много всего произошло. — Она кивнула на свиток.   
Нервный смешок Драко и отсутствие ответа было тому подтверждением. 

Пока мать читала, он осматривал сад.   
Воплощение всех желаний Нарциссы. Даже присутствие безносого не могло остановить ее от работы здесь. 

Тут она жаловалась эльфам как ее достала война, как ей бы хотелось не переживать за сохранность сына и мужа, пусть он больше и недостоин ее любви. Те покорно слушали, и устанавливали заглушающие чары вокруг. 

А позже она возвращалась в менор, чтобы сидеть между мужем и сыном. Дарить поддержку. 

Когда палочку Люциуса потребовал Темный лорд, рука Нарциссы легла на предплечье мужа. 

Как много ей хотелось в тот момент сказать.

Обличить глупцов, что слепо верили этому чудовищу. Наказать мужа. Тогда, она бы незамедлительно использовала непростительное, что так любимо ее сестрою. Вот только… Драко. Это всегда будет Драко. Поэтому она поддержала Люциуса. Только поэтому она отдала и свое единственное оружие сыну.   
Сын Нарциссы Малфой не будет безоружным. Никогда. 

Сейчас же, читая откровения маленькой ведьмы, она восторгалась. Как много может изменить одна душа.   
Неиспорченная, чистая, добрая.   
Сколько же испытаний выпало на голову столь хрупкого создания. 

Грин-де-Вальд. 

Это объясняло многое. Нарцисса усмехнулась письму.   
Столь большая сила не появилась бы из ниоткуда. 

Даже считаясь маглорожденной, она утирала нос всем чистокровным. С момента оглашения никто не посмеет ей дерзить. 

Помочь. Гермиона просила помощи. О, кто как не Нарцисса сможет ее предоставить. 

Блэки были фанатиками. Много темных лошадок водилось в роду. Тем не менее, имелось то, что даст преимущество.

Кровь. Ее род воспевал ее. Toujours pur. Чистота крови навек. 

Семейное древо в поместье Блэков было необычным. При зарождении нового наследника на стенах появлялся бутон. Когда ребенок рождался, раскрывался цветок. Когда же ребенка вносили в дом, из цветка появлялась маленькая дверца. 

В той комнате хранились флаконы с кровью. Каждого Блэка. И только Блэки могли открыть тайники. 

Сложив пергаменты, миссис Малфой победно усмехнулась. Драко опешил. Что там такого написала Гермиона? Хоть бы не инцидент в ее комнате. Иначе он может уже обращаться к Уизлетте за билеттом в Зимбабве. Хотя тогда мать бы не была столь радостна. Или была бы? Женщины. Черт ногу сломит раньше, чем поймет их.

— Гриммо 12. Там кровь. — Наконец сказала она. — Хуки! — Эльф с треском появился, — Оповести Кикимера, что мы скоро появимся, пусть снимет охранные чары.

— Да, Госпожа! — Шок эльфа испарился вместе с ним. 

— Мама, просвяти меня, будь добра, зачем мы отправляемся в дом Поттера? 

— До того, как стать домом Поттера, это был и мой дом. — Отрезала Нарцисса. — И там хранится кровь Блэков. Пойдем в дом. Переместимся через каминную сеть. 

Минуту спустя они уже стояли в камине. — Гриммо 12! — И зеленое пламя поглотило две фигуры.

Пыль и скрипучие полы. Вот и все описание, что пришло в голову Драко.   
Громко шагая, поднимая все больше клубов пыли, Нарцисса направилась в самую дальнюю комнату по длинному коридору и распахнула двери. Не колеблясь, она прошла вглубь. Малфой едва поспевал. 

Женщина достала палочку, сделав глубокий надрез вдоль ладони, приложила ее к стене. 

— Хранилище Беллатрисы Блэк!   
Крохотная створка на месте изображения его тетки открылась. 

Флакон поражал искусностью изготовления. Из литого стекла, в виде змеи кусающей собственных хвост. Красная жидкость сверкала из-за полностью прозрачного стекла. 

— Вот. Думаю вам хватит. — Нарцисса протянула ему емкость. 

Драко кивнул, бережно взяв ее руку, он залечил рану матери, — Тогда пойдём отсюда, мне здесь не нравится. — Он нахмурился. Мать же рассмеялась. 

— Поверь, мой дорогой, никому никогда здесь не нравилось, разве что моим родителям, да ей. — Она кивнула на вновь появившейся портрет Беллатрисы.

Вернувшись в Малфой мэнор, Малфои попрощались. Каждый в своих мыслях.   
Одна сожалела о скверной судьбе ее родни, другой предвкушая расправу над той, что мучила его любимую. Пускай она еще и не стала его. Она будет с ними. А они оба приложат все усилия для того чтобы стать достойными ее.

*****

Комната озарилась зеленым пламенем. Старик усмехнулся. Семь вечера. Пятница. По этой женщине можно сверять часы. 

— Добрый вечер, Альбус. 

Сегодня она на него даже посмотрела. 

— Добрый, Минерва. — Когда она вызвалась приносить ему зелье, так как Снейп наотрез отказался, он подумал, что МакГонагалл простила ему его манипуляции. Но как бы не так. Единственный навещатый и тот говорит исключительно заготовленными фразами. 

Ему было жаль. Ведь у каждого своя роль. Но Минерва слишком любила своих детей. А любой воспитанник, проучившийся у нее дольше пары лет, становился ее частью. Поэтому она не простила. 

Она не простила ему Смерть Гарри. Страдания Драко. Пытки детей, которые приходилось наблюдать ежедневно. Не простила потерю стольких невинных душ в той злополучной битве. В том месиве. 

А сейчас она его наказывала. Как умела только она. Холодно и беспощадно. Буквально изолируя его от школы и не позволяя принимать каких-либо решений, пока лично не убедится, что он в своем уме.

Но сегодня она его удивила.

— У меня новости, Альбус. — Он внимательно наблюдал, как она устало садится на кресло напротив. 

— Черные или белые? — Он кивнул на шахматы. Она же явно решила бить до конца.

— Ваши любимые, серые. — Ирония явно была присуща всем учителям Хогвартса. 

— Прошу, поведайте, вашими молитвами, мне здесь делать совершенно нечего, так что я весь в вашем распоряжении. —Он развел руки в стороны. Женщина показательно фыркнула. 

— Вы сделали достаточно. — Холод голоса мог пробирать до костей, — Омут.   
Полагаю, он до сих пор ваша излюбленная игрушка?

Вопрос был риторическим. Шкаф с омутом памяти всегда стоял открытым, соблазняя обилием воспоминаний. 

МакГонагалл аккуратно вытащила длинную и витиеватую нить из виска и опустила в емкость. 

— Тогда прошу, профессор Дамблдор, надеюсь это будет для вас занимательным открытием. — Ехидная улыбка расползлась по ее лицу, он не успел расшифровать ее причину. 

Вынырнув из омута, старик едва держался на ногах.

— Невозможно. Но как? Как? Как это? Она? — Бессвязное бормотание всегда собранного директора веселило Минерву. Услада для глаз, когда что-то, или кто-то может заставить, его потерять самообладание. 

— Нуу, Альбус. Думала все проходили это в школе. Пестики да тычинки. — Задорная ухмылка украшала ее морщины. Мужчина сощурил глаза, предпочитая пропустить этот выпад. 

— Я хочу с ней встретиться. 

— Чтобы снова навязать свои гениальные планы? Ну уж нет. Вы уже провернули такое без моего ведома.

— Это нужно сделать, Минерва. Может больше мне, чем ей. — Резко голос того Альбуса, что она знала поменялся. Теперь он звучал как чистое отчаянье. И она вновь вспомнила зачем пришла в первую очередь. 

— Вот ваше зелье. — Она тихо поставила его на стол с шахматами. Единственное, что он захотел забрать с собою во временное убежище.

— Пожалуйста. — Совсем тихо, и как-будто в пустоту изрек он.

— Всему свое время, Альбус. — Сказала она и покинула его. Обещание, которое она себе дала, сдержано.

Не дольше получаса с этим старым негодяем. И так каждые выходные. 

Пускай подумает над своим поведением. Возраст не важен, если не умеешь элементарного - доверять близким. Настало время учиться.

***

Гермиона зашла в комнату сменить одежду. Она была ужасно голодна, но времени на перекус не осталось. Подправив макияж на скорую руку, девушка натянула бордовые джинсы скинни, черную водолазку и удлиненный пиджак. Не смотря на усталость, на ножках красовалась десятисантиметровая шпилька.

Она спустилась в гостиную, где ее уже ожидал Блейз. Парень предстал перед ней в брюках цвета хакки, светлом кашемировом гольфе и черном кардигане строгого кроя. 

Двое направились в подземелья, всю дорогу Блейз молча держал ее за руку. 

Так они и предстали перед Лилианной, держась за руку. Женщина стояла перед камином босиком, в белом кружевном сарафане в пол, без макияжа и с россыпью мелких локонов. Тепло улыбнувшись долгожданным гостям, она попросила их вымыть руки и идти в сад, ужинать. Лилианна просто сразила наповал гриффиндорку такой резкой переменой и та в ответ лишь кивала. 

После посещения уборной, Блейз снял кардиган и гольф, и предложил Гермионе бросить пиджак в гостиной, мотивируя это тем, что весь сад под согревающими чарами. 

Челюсть шатенки все никак не могла покинуть подвалы Забини мэнора.

— Ты собираешься ужинать с мамой в таком виде? — Уже по дороге спросила Грин-де-Вальд.

— В этом доме не действуют общественные нормы, Гермиона. Веди себя так, как тебе комфортно, ешь как удобно, говори, что думаешь. И все будут рады такому поведению.

— Мне бы было удобно снять чертовы туфли и просто поесть уже что-нибудь. —Засмеялась девушка.

Забини, идущий впереди, резко развернулся и опустился на корточки, помогая Гермионе снять туфли.

— Уверен, мадре приготовила что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— Она готовит самостоятельно? —Челюсть угрожала не вернуться на место.

— Не всегда, конечно. Но ей нравится это делать, особенно, когда ждет важных гостей.

— Не такие уж мы и важные. — Хохотнула девушка.

— В этом доме ничего важнее семьи не признают.

Гермиона умолкла, пытаясь осознать необычные правила этого поместья и ценности хозяев.

Мадре ожидала их у небольшого столика заставленного блюдами и бутылками баварского пива.

Сбоку еще дымился гриль, на котором и были приготовлены мясо, рыба и овощи.   
Весь сад благоухал разнообразием роз в самых невероятных ипостасях. Вокруг стола лежало множество подушек. 

А сам особняк снаружи походил на Римский Пантеон. Окруженный молочными колоннами, пятиэтажный дом возвышался над Ла Маншем. Британский особняк Забини угрожал сравнится с Версалем, Грин-де-Вальд невольно ахнула. 

— А я еще думала, Малфоям нравится роскошь на показ. — Оказалось, было сказано вслух. Лилианна расхохоталась, выронив вилку для гриля.

— Хвала Мерлину и Моргане, Люциус никогда здесь не был. А то удавился бы собственной желчью. — Продолжала смеяться миссис Забини. — Дом находится под мощными скрывающими чарами, так что боюсь показуха не удастся. Это я для себя любимой отгрохала.

— Извините, миссис Забини, я… 

— Да за что ты извиняешься? Просто представь, что мы можем подружиться, и прекрасно проводить время. Забудь о формальностях, я не признаю их в кругу семьи. А раз уж ты пришла с моим сыном. — Вдова красноречиво посмотрела на Блейза.

— Мам, у нас куча новостей. — Лениво отозвался парень.

— У меня скоро будут внуки? — Лилианна широко улыбалась. Особенно, когда Гермиона подавилась водой.

— Нет, детскую обставлять рановато. —Улыбнулся мулат.

— Чушь у тебя тогда, а не новости. Давайте лучше поедим сначала. Гермиона, я предпочитаю пиво и из   
бутылки. Тебе достаточно сказать, чего хочешь ты, и эльфы подадут.

— Спасибо, миссис Забини. Я люблю пиво, и из бутылки, кстати, лучше всего. — Нервно отозвалась девушка.

— Я старая?

— Нннет. — Гермиона явно выглядела озадаченной.

— Замужем?

— Насколько мне известно, в данный момент - нет.

— Ну вот. Зови меня Лили, ну или хотя бы Лилианной, на крайний случай.

— Вы удивительная женщина, Лили. —Улыбнулась гриффиндорка.

— Ну вот уже значительно лучше, а если еще и на ты, то мы окончательно поладим. — Умостилась на подушку миссис Забини.

— За прекрасный вечер! — Подняла бутылку Гермиона.

— Поддерживаю. — Усмехнулся Блейз. И уже отпив, добавил, — А где Октавия?

— У бассейна, с подружками. Они намерены не покидать нас еще неделю. И попутно, свести меня с ума. Настроили планов на время учебы в Хогвартсе, столько, что учебой пахнуть явно не будет. Так что там у вас? Не хочу думать об этих маленьких демонятах.

— Гермиона обзавелась фамильяром. —Заявил сын.

— Ничего удивительного. — Лили отпила пива, поедая кусок сочного стейка.

— Принадлежит к чистокровному роду Грин-де-Вальдов. — Добавил Блейз.

— Вполне ожидаемо. — Не отрываясь от тарелки.

— Вернула деда в виде призрака. - Усмехнулся мулат.

— Мы говорим о Геллерте Грин-де-Вальде, его и воскресить не жалко. Так где новости то? — Лилианна производила впечатление оракула.

— Беллатриса Лестрейндж жива и готовит нападение на Хогвартс с целью мести. — Подала голос Гермиона.

— Занимательно. Предполагаю у вас есть идеи? — Превращение милой мамы Блейза в деловую главу мафиозного клана заняло меньше секунды.

— У вашего сына есть. — Так же серьезно ответила шатенка.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Лилианна с улыбкой победителя взирала на сына.

Блейз пересказал матери все события прошедших нескольких дней и свой план в мельчайших подробностях. Черная Вдова только кивала. Она наколдовала пергамент и детально описала несколько заклинаний поиска, часто используемых ею. Добавила, что обо всем позаботится и что они обязаны обращаться за любой помощью.

— Я рассредоточу людей вокруг дома, выбранного тобой для приманки, нескольких приближенных определю ждать внутри. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь сбежал. Все проконтролирую лично, на случай появления сумасшедшей Лестрейндж, нам есть о чем пообщаться.

— Спасибо, мама. — Блейз выглядел абсолютно расслабленным.

— Лили, как вы со всем справляетесь? —Вдруг выпалила Грин-де-Вальд.

— Извини, не поняла. — Изумилась миссис Забини.

— Вы идеальная мать, внушающая страх, властная глава мафиозного клана, еще и искусительница. Как вы все это совмещаете?! — Протараторила Гермиона на одном дыхании. И уже тише добавила. — Вы сами хотели откровенности.

— Это однозначно самый трогательный комплимент, который я слышала. —Широко улыбалась Лилианна.

Вместе с хлопком в саду появился эльф:

— Мисс Лили, юные леди не хотят слушать Жана и направляться в спальни. Жан не знает, что делать. —Сокрушался эльф.

— Не волнуйся, Жан, сейчас я все улажу. — Лилианна поднялась, прощаясь со своими гостями.

Блейз тоже поднялся поцеловать руки матери, на что она нежно погладила сына по щеке. Женщина посмотрела на стоящую перед ней девушку и чмокнула в лоб, весело хихикая. Гермиона просто опешила и стояла, как вкопанная от такого поведения Черной Вдовы. После того как мадре аппарировала вместе с эльфом, мулат повернулся к шатенке и спросил:

— Ты поела? Я хотел бы тебе кое-что показать.

— Да, все было очень вкусно. — Шатенка посмотрела на парня со смесью смущения и восторга.

Он подошел в упор и поцеловал ее в щеку, подставляя руку. Девушка взяла Забини под руку, и они направились по садовой дорожке. 

Миновав сад, они очутились у обрыва. Купол, поддерживающий согревающие чары слабо мерцал перламутровым отливом. За обрывом беспокойно бурлил Ла-Манш, посылая высокие волны на скалистый берег. Пенясь и бурля, волны отступают, чтобы снова броситься в сражение со скалами. Позади горят теплые огни помпезного Забини мэнора. Зрелище было впечатляющим.

Блейз встал позади Гермионы, обнимая ее. Он наслаждался ее цветочным ароматом и шелковистостью шоколадных завитков, а она поглащала стоический вид разбушевавшейся стихии.

— Будто находишься на границе двух миров. — Прошептала она. Забини лишь улыбнулся ей в шею. Тихонько прикусывая место возле сережки.

— Блейз, я не думаю, что вся эта ваша… затея с Драко… — Гермиона была смущена и возбуждена, что явно мешало изъясняться.

— Наша затея с Драко - просто любить. Разве ты равнодушна к нам? — Медовый голос обволакивал.

— Такого никто не поймет. Да и разве могут существовать такие отношения? —Продолжающиеся укусы мешали думать, а сильные руки сводили с ума.

— Меня не заботит общественное мнение, только удовлетворение нашей маленькой принцессы. — Язык прошелся по скуле.

— А твоя мадре. Да и сейчас не время для этого. — Трепещущее тело сдавало позиции.

— Лилианна вкурсе. А времени никогда не будет подходящего. Разве мы многого просим? — Легкий укус пришелся на шею.

— Вы меня с ума сводите, я не знаю… — Голос дрогнул.

— Ты сопротивляешься, вот что действительно тебя мучает. Позволь доставить тебе удовольствие. — Нежно нашептывал голос, обдавая горячим дыханием.

— Я не… я… это не правильно. 

— Нам не обязательно заниматься любовью здесь. Я понимаю тебя. Просто позволь мне помочь расслабиться. Зачем ты мучаешь себя и нас. — Он повернул ее личико и накрыл трепетным еле ощутимым поцелуем. Такая мягкость губ и сладкий привкус мяты от еле заметного касания толкнули Гермиону в бездну под названием возбуждение.

Она страстно ответила на поцелуй. Блейз улыбнулся ей в губы. Рука скользнула к джинсам, пуговица моментально поддалась. Девушка содрогнулась, он разорвал их поцелуй и нежно потерся носом о ее щеку. Уже направляя руку под кружевные трусики.

— Малышка, ты даже не представляешь, насколько желанна. Не убегай от нас… — Сладко нашептывал бархатный голос. Забини показалось, что он израсходовал все родовое обаяние в этот вечер.

— Да, — простонала Гермиона.

— Такая влажная, зачем себя изводишь. — Блейз начинал ненавидеть проклятый гольф, не позволяющий опустить поцелуи ниже.

Девушка затрепетала, извиваясь в его руках. Оргазм накрыл гриффиндорку слишком быстро. Забини лишь плотнее прижал ее к себе. А после того, как шатенка восстановила дыхание, перехватил ее на руки и понес в дом.


	9. Глава 9. Homo homini lupus est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Человек человеку - волк.

— _Mio amore,_ \- шептал то ли Блейз, то ли прилетевший итальянский ветер.

Они вошли в гостиную, где их уже ожидали аккуратно сложенные вещи и туфли Гермионы. Тихо играла музыка, в воздухе замерло несколько свечей, в комнате царил полумрак и аромат роз из сада.

— Лили явно знает, что делать, чтобы гости не хотели покидать дом. — Хихикнула девушка, слезая с рук Забини.

— На мадре можно положиться во многом. — Улыбнулся парень. — Вашу руку, seniorina.

— Я понятия не имею, что это за танец. —Шепнула девушка, вкладывая свою руку в руку Блейза.

— Я тоже. — Прошептал итальянец и засмеялся.

А уже через секунду Гермиона кружилась по мраморному полу просторной гостиной.

Блейз не оставил ни секунды на раздумья и наклонил её, поддерживая под поясницу, а потом также резко прижал к своей широкой груди. Шатенка ахнула, но ей не давали возможности сказать хоть слово, уже закручивая в новом повороте.

Лилианна застыла на верху лестницы, с улыбкой провидицы наблюдая, как ее полураздетый сын кружит свою спутницу в быстром ритме, страстно прижимая к себе. 

“Может детскую все же стоит обставлять” - подумалось Вдове, и решив не нарушать хрупкий момент, она пошла наверх.

Мгновение спустя на стол гостинной приземлились два бокала шампанского.

— За нами следят. — Расхохотался Забини, увидев бокалы. — Сейчас появится эльф, предлагая остаться на ночь.

Грин-де-Вальд весело смеялась в ответ. А когда и вправду появился эльф, они уже держались за животы.

— Пора организовывать побег. — Со шпионским видом шептал мулат.

Они схватили вещи и побежали к камину на глазах обескураженого Жака. Выйдя из камина в кабинете Снейпа, пара все никак не могла успокоится.

— Если бы покойные мужья моей матери вовремя делали ноги, может, кто бы и выжил. — Забини явно желал довести гриффиндорку до истерики.

— Убегающий Пожиратель с шмотками в руках - это что-то. — Вытирала слезы девушка.

— Система перевоспитания мужей миссис Забини не позволяет покинуть мэнор до вручения диплома в гробу.

— Мерлин, Блейз, ты невыносим. — Не могла усмирить смех шатенка.

Так они направились к башни старост, босиком и хохоча. Каким-то невообразимым способом Забини еще и умудрялся кружить Гермиону над собой по дороге. А потом девушка решила убегать, на что получила месть из порции щекотки. 

В гостиную они ввалились хохоча и шикая друг на друга, а потом застыли как провинившиеся школьники перед сидящим на диване Драко.

— Значит, я вас здесь жду с этой проклятой кровью, пока вы себе преспокойненько развлекаетесь. — Проворчал Малфой, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Ну мы это… шутили… — Пролепетала Грин-де-Вальд.

— Бросила меня перевозбужденного, а сама шутки шутить надумала. А я тут с чертовым какао уже часа два, как идиот, переживаю, чтобы не остыло! — Не унимался Драко с самымы серьезным видом.

— Мы же… не знали. Ну что… — Мямлила Гермиона.

Парни не выдержали и расхохотались, что есть сил.

— Прекрати смущать нашу принцессу. Она хорошая девочка и больше так делать не будет. Правда, Гермиона? —Приобнял ее Блейз. На что ее глаза лишь распахнулись шире.

— Ладно, иди сюда хорошая девочка, я соскучился. — Раскрыл руки Драко, ожидая покорно идущую в объятия девушку. 

— Так, где мой кофе. Или ты решил, что теперь мы все перейдем на молочные напитки принцессы? — Вопрошал Забини.

— Я занят, глаза раззуй. — Состояние Драко походило на блаженное с глупо улыбающимся лицом. Вот так просто его обожаемая девочка сама пришла к нему в руки. И теперь восседала сверху, попивая какао.

— Мы ели самый вкусный в мире стейк. — По детски восхищалась Грин-де-Вальд. 

— Угу. — Малфой запустил руки под водолазку.

— Прекрати, я же рассказываю.

— Продолжай. — Блаженно промурлыкал блондин.

Девушка решила пересесть отдельно, дабы сберечь целостность мыслей, но сильные руки не отпустили. Он начал сильнее притягивать, шатенка вырываться и хихикать. К их игре присоединился Блейз, помогая удержать девушку между ними.

— Двое на одну это не честно! — Завопила Гермиона.

— Не честно держать нас на голодном пайке. — Прорычал кто-то из парней.

И пока чьи-то руки сжимали ее бедра, она ощутила сразу пару укусов на шее и под уже задраной водолазкой. Она пыталась отбиться и укусила Блейза за руку, попутно оттягивая Малфоя за волосы от собственного живота.

На смех и визги спустился Невилл и застыл на ступеньках с открытым ртом. Первым его увидел Забини.

— Долгопупс, тебя никто не пригласит присоединится, так что шуруй спать.

— Кажется, мне тоже пора. —Выскользнула Гермиона, воспользовавшись появившимся Невиллом как отвлекающим маневром. И побежала на верх.

— Тебе конец, Грейнджер! — Послышалось возмущение Малфоя.

Войдя в спальню, Гермиона обнаружила лишь пустующую постель Паркинсон. На середине огромной кровати лежала записка:”Надеюсь, Забини оправдал амплуа дамского угодника, и ты провела потрясающий вечер. Вернусь утром. Не волнуйся, я под профессорской защитой. ” Дочитав Грин-де-Вальд улыбнулась собственным мыслям.

*****

Ранее тем же вечером, Пэнси готовила месть профессору ЗОТИ.

Черное кружевное белье, спрятано под модифицированной вариацией студенческой формы. Проще выражаясь, укороченной. Юбка открывала вид на резинку чулков с бантиками. На ножке красовался тоненький браслетик с несколькими подвесками.   
Минимальный макияж, длинные волосы собраны в высокий хвост. От посторонних глаз вид девушки был спрятан длинной мантией.

Она шла по коридорам Хогвартса с расписаниями уроков по ЗОТИ на следующий месяц(которые она буквально отвоевала у Гермионы, чтобы отнести их лично). Паркинсон намеревалась издеваться над преподавателем целый вечер.

Она прекрасно знала, что сейчас у него дополнительные с младшими курсами. Это было нововведением Крама, для тех у кого плохо получались заклинания на самих уроках, он учил их на этих занятиях по большей части концентрироваться. Поэтому можно было умоститься на задней парте и не давать сконцентрироваться самому профессору.

Она тихонько вошла в кабинет, прислушиваясь к рассказу преподавателя.

Увидев ее, Крам вопросительно изогнул бровь. 

Пэнси смущенно улыбнулась, опустила глаза в пол и подумала, что игра будет замечательной. Это он сегодня будет умолять, уж она то заставит его помучаться.

Странное поведение девушки слегка озадачило профессора, но уже протянув руку за расписаниями и заметив мелькнувшую ножку, не покрытую тканью юбки, он все понял.

”Что ж поиграем” — подумалось профессору.

Расписания были в двух экземплярах. Один оставался преподавателю, второй он должен был подписать и вернуть МакГонагалл. Болгарин известил Пэнси, что подпишет чуть позже и попросил подождать.

Никак не отреагировав и избегая прямых взглядов, девушка прошла в конец класса. Умостившись на последней парте и закинув ногу на ногу, она поправила мантию, чтобы спрятать игривые бантики. Начала читать книгу, вальяжно покачивая ножкой с браслетом. 

Игривая улыбка Крама не соответствовала ожиданиям Пэнси, а потому она нервно прикусила губу.

Виктор продолжал посвящать детей в тайны развития собственных возможностей, полностью игнорируя присутствие слизеринки.

Атмосфера в классе была очень доверительной, он постоянно шутил с ребятами, то помогая правильно взять палочку, то занять более устойчивое положение. Крам без устали хвалил учеников за малейшие успехи, и дети в ответ старались изо всех сил порадовать преподавателя, и Пэнси невольно залюбовалась. 

Позабытая книга опустилась, а распахнутые глаза брюнетки были полны умиления.

Так, наблюдая за стараниями очередного малыша, Паркинсон склонила голову набок и начала   
улыбаться.

Спустя некоторое время она вдруг поняла, что за ней самой пристально наблюдают. Крам стоял у стола, сложив руки на груди и с улыбкой смотрел на интересное зрелище.

Зачарованная брюнетка с таким трепетом наблюдала за тренирующимися детьми, что при каждой неудаче малыша она буквально порывалась помочь, а иногда вместе с детьми выводила тонким пальчиком руны.

Вздернув носик и стерев улыбку, она вернулась к чтению книги. Теперь наплыв учеников на дополнительные занятия был понятен, детям просто нравилось проводить время с учителем.

Под конец занятия он даже организовал им сражение. Поделив на две группы, он подает команду и начинается нешуточное противостояние, профессор еще и умудряется выдавать поучительные комментарии.

Запыхавшиеся дети с благоговением и обожанием взирали на болгарина. Он объявил об окончании занятия и класс наполнился недовольными возгласами. Он был их примером для подражания… их кумиром.

Ребята, надувшись, расходятся, обсуждая битву.

Он направляется к столу и начинает просматривать пергаменты.   
Пэнси спрыгивает с парты и идет к преподавателю, остановившись у края стола, она тянется за бумагами, но ее руку накрывает мужская рука, в следующее мгновение они трансгрессируют.

Оказавшись в апартаментах Крама, Пэнси нервно оглядывается.

— Как такое возможно? — Возмущенно восклицает девушка. — Школа закрыта для перемещений!

— Напоминаю в очередной раз, дорогуша, я профессор. А теперь снимай мантию. — Почти приказным тоном произносит Крам.

— Ага, жди пока обломится. — С вызовом бросает Паркинсон, направляясь к двери.

Ее останавливает мощный поток магии и мантия уже валяется на полу. Профессор направляется к ней быстрым шагом.

В тишине комнаты раздается громкий шлепок. Он перекидывает ошарашенную Пэнси через плечо, шлепок повторяется, и направляется в спальню.

Бросив девушку на постель, он снимает чары обездвиживания. Затем укладывает на колени сопротивляющуюся брюнетку и задирает юбку, поглаживая порозовевшие ягодицы. Звучит следующий шлепок и жалобное - “ай”.

Снова ласковое, почти щекочущее касание. Шлепок, сопровождающийся то ли вскриком, то ли стоном. Трусики летят на пол. Поглаживания опускаются ниже, девушка буквально всхлипывает прогибаясь еще сильнее.

Профессор, улыбаясь, дает ей расслабиться, нежно играя клитором и набухшими лепестками ее лона. Тело девушки извивается и дрожит, она подается к ласкающей руке, умоляя усилить напор ласки. Раздается новый гулкий шлепок, львица в его руках рычит от злости и разочарования. Снова пытается сопротивляться. Еще шлепок, сопротивления прекращаются, а вот рычание усиливается. Снова его рука опускается к киске Пэнси, уже более напористо оглаживая полностью промокшую девушку. 

Рычание сменяется прерывистыми стонами.

— Попроси меня, сладкая. —Бросает он.

— По… пожалуйста. — Сквозь стон выдавливает брюнетка.

— Пожалуйста, что? — Раздраженно спрашивает болгарин.

— Я хочу тебя. — Извиваясь, скулит Паркинсон.

Виктор перекладывает девушку на постель и крепко обнимает сзади. В повисшей тишине гулом разносится звук растегнувшегося ремня.

— Я хочу тебя не только как любовницу. Ты должна принадлежать мне, — с придыханием хрипит Крам. — Ты моя… Хочу обладать тобой навек. 

— Кажется, вы переоцениваете секс со студентками. — Продолжая их маленькую игру, хихикает Пэнси.

В следующую секунду она уже лежит на кровати, а Виктор выходит в гостиную.

Мужчина наливает себе стакан виски, пока брюнетка, ничего не понимая, пытается восстановить дыхание. Залпом осушая бокал, он тоскливо смотрит в окно. Возбуждение, злость и разочарование смешались в взрывоопасный коктейль. Все силы Крама уходят на хваленое самообладание.

Пэнси выходит за ним, пытаясь понять, что конкретно так взбесило болгарина. И подмечает то, чего не видела изначально.

В вазе стоит огромный букет черных роз, рядом пара бокалов для шампанского и ведерко со льдом. Чуть поодаль стоит две массивные бархатные шкатулки с гербом Крамов на каждой. Девушка, сглотнув, пытается исправить ситуацию.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я шутила.

— Извините, мисс Паркинсон, я не практикую секс с студентками. Вам лучше идти в свою спальню, и не разгуливать по школе в подобном виде. — не оборачиваясь, бросает профессор.

— Ты сейчас не прав. — Начинает закипать Пэнси.

— Уходи. — Рычит Крам.

Психанув, брюнетка накидывает мантию и вылетает в дверь, громко хлопая. Уже в коридоре она слышит как о стену разбивается бокал. А за ним вероятно и вся комната летит в тартарары, вместе с ее личной жизнью.

*****

Продолжая крушить все вокруг, Крам призывает домовика. Отдав указания тому проследить за Паркинсон до комнаты и отчитаться, когда она будет в безопасности, мужчина бессильно оседает на пол.

И не важно, что она выкинула, он не может так просто отказаться от нее, не волноваться о том, как она дойдет. Даже если завтра ему придется посетить родителей одному, вместо запланированного знакомства с будущей невесткой.

*****

Забини и Малфой шокировано взирали на заплаканное лицо однокурсницы. 

Самая закоренелая слизеринка. Они были уверены, что увидят ее слезы….ну..никогда. Что же могло случится со Снежной королевой слизерина?

— Пэнс? — Драко встал, — Что случилось? 

Пустой взгляд вдруг наполнился злобой. Малфой вздохнул. Хоть что-то. 

— Расскажи, пожалуйста, — тихо произнес Блейз, теперь они оба стояли напротив Паркинсон, преграждая ей путь.

— Счастливые мерзавцы. — Тихо прошипела девушка, и юркнув между парней, побежала в комнату. 

Недоумение и озадаченность. Двое переглянулись. Нахмурились. 

— Крам? — Драко вскинул бровь. 

— Ну не Долгопупс же. — Хмыкнул в ответ Блейз. — Думаю, дальше это юрисдикция Гермионы. 

— Согласен. — И парни, кивнув друг другу, разошлись по спальням. 

*****

Тяжелое дыхание. Как раньше. Тихий всхлип. На грани шороха. А глаза Гермионы уже всматриваются в полумрак. 

— Ты тут? — И она встает с кровати, идет к лежащей на покрывале, еще в мантии, и в позе эмбриона Пэнси. Гладит по волосам. — Он тебя обидел? 

Ее голос не передает ту бурю эмоций, что бурлит в ней. Она готова пойти и прямо сейчас проклясть этого мерзавца, если потребуется. 

— Я..это..- всхлип, — Я.

И большего не надо. Вместе они разберутся. Гермиона поможет ей. На так называемую сторону добра переходить не так-то просто. Брюнетке еще предстоит научиться не бояться чувств. Всем им предстоит. Кому раньше, кому позже.

Поглаживая подругу по волосам, она не замечает, как та заснула. А потом взмахом палочки переодевает ту в пижаму и накрывает одеялом. Утро вечера мудренее. 

*****

Семь выживших. Семь несдавшихся. Семь верных. Теперь ей.   
Она голова змеи, ее не отрубить какой-то гриффиндорской зубочисткой. С ней положено сражаться. И пока она побеждает, они склоняют колени.   
Цепкий взгляд обводит присутствующих.

— Добро пожаловать, мои дорогие! — Она сладко распевает в потолок, крутя в руках маленький стилет. Почти все фыркают.

— Не строй из себя примерную хозяйку дома, мы не на званый ужин пришли. — протягивает мужчина. — Хотя, я слышал твоя дражайшая сестрица устраивала такой. Странно, что тебя не позвала. —Теперь он открыто смеется ей в лицо.

Беллатрисе это не по нраву, она отправляет нож в изголовье резного кресла своего обидчика. Тот едва успевает пригнуть голову.

— Выметайтесь! — Ее крик сотрясает даже пыль на старой хрустальной люстре. Все семеро мужчин со страхом взирают на Лестрейндж во главе стола. Собрание не продлилось и пяти минут. Но все понимают, что для сохранения собственной головы сейчас нужно делать ноги. 

\- А как же новости? — А нет, не все. 

Безумный смех отбивается от каменных стен. Колючий взгляд цепляется за вопрошающего.

— А твой сынок тебе не пишет что ли, Уилсон? — Почти выплевывает сидящий напротив Роули.

— Как жаль, — притворно тянет женщина, — Неужели, проблемы с папочкою передаются по наследству? — Все так же в потолок говорит она, теперь в руке крутится палочка. Ею она не промахивается.

Уилсон-старший вздрагивает, но молчит. 

— Тогда, я полагаю, нам здесь больше делать нечего, — хлопает брюнет рядом сидящего шатена по плечу и поднимается, — Прости, что обидел, милая Белла. — Он кланяется ей.

Наконец, хозяйка поднимается из своего импровизированного трона. Подходит к нему и подает руку для прощального поцелуя, идеально проделывая реверанс. 

— Мы все в нетерпении, каждый жаждет заполучить свою цель. И смею тебя заверить, Антонин, твоя более чем интересна, думаю, тебе будет с ней так же потрясающе как и мне. 

Ее глаза горят, горячий шепот посылает мурашки по шее. Предвкушение разливается по телу. 

— До встречи, Белл. — И он исчезает в камине. 

Безумные глаза опять обводят присутствующих. Они спешат ретироваться. И она вновь смеется.

*****

Утро Паркинсон было как с похмелья. Опухшие глаза, головная боль. Слизеринка тихонько поднимается, чтобы не разбудить Гермиону, спящую рядом. 

Пэнси направляется в душ, струи прохладной воды расслабляют тело. В голове неумолимо повторяются события вчерашнего вечера. По щекам девушки катятся слезы. Она осознает насколько идиотски звучала ее последняя реплика. Его поведение теперь кажется адекватным. 

Закончив мыться и вытерев слезы, она возвращается в спальню. Гермиона все еще спит, а на окне сидит огромный филин, спокойно ожидая, пока его освободят от ноши. К лапке великолепного животного привязана небольшая записка. Пэнси гладит сову и угощает печеньками, снимает записку и видит знакомый герб на печати. Надпись с обратной стороне гласит: ”Гермионе Джин Грейнджер". Срывает печать, зная, что подруга не станет злиться из-за чтения ее писем.

_“Я отбыл в Болгарию на все выходные. Если понадобится помощь, ты знаешь как со мной связаться. Виктор”_

Брюнетка всхлипывает, оседая на пол. Сзади ее обнимают теплые руки подруги. Пэнси отдает небольшой пергамент и утыкается ей в плечо.

— Я все испохабила… как обычно. — Продолжает рыдать слизеринка.

— Послушай, Пэнс, все мы не святые. Все совершают ошибки. Даже если ты его обидела, просто дай ему немного времени успокоиться и вы сможете нормально все обсудить. Крам и сам не сможет с тобой так просто расстаться. —Успокаивает Грин-де-Вальд.

Разнерничавшись за состояние подруги, Гермиона не замечает как призвала дух дедушки. Геллерт, присев в кресло, наблюдает сложившуюся картину и разговор девочек.

— Не думаю, что я хороший советчик в таких делах. Но вы однозначно переоцениваете уровень нанесенного ущерба. Это небольшое недоразумение быстро исчерпает себя, как только все успокоятся.

Обе девушки с распахнутыми от неожиданности ртами выслушивают речь Грин-де-Вальда. Довольный реакцией, он продолжил:

— Видите ли, яд столь сильного чувства, как любовь, не вывести из крови даже Безоаром. Так что, мисс, вам незачем печалиться. Вы вынесли урок из содеянного, а еще убедились в наличии собственных чувств. В ваших руках наладить отношения, гораздо более прочные, чем те что были до. Главное, вы признались себе во многом.

— А говорите, плохой советчик. — Поднимаясь, ворчит Пэнси.

— Я призрак, который умер в одиночестве. Никогда не имея семьи, влюбленностей и отношений. Но надеюсь, выводы сделанные мной верны.

— Я не заметила, как призвала тебя. — Прошептала внучка.

— Это нормально, все завязано на эмоциях. — Он с обожанием взирает на внучку. — Вам тоже незачем сидеть в этом мрачном месте. Как насчёт развеяться и позволить старику предаться ностальгии?

— О чем ты говоришь? — С недоумением спрашивает шатенка.

— Пора наведаться в Нурменгард.

— В тюрьму? — Изумилась внучка. 

— Ну, помочь развеяться вы мастер, —Ехидно отозвалась Паркинсон.

— Скажи ненаглядному, чтобы вымыл тебе рот с мылом. Говорят это полезно тем кто часто говорит невпопад, дорогуша. — Может, Грин-де-Вальд и был призраком, но сноровки в словесных перепалках не потерял. — Кто сказал вам такую чушь? В подземельях замка, конечно, есть небольшая темница. Но называть пятиэтажный особняк из-за этого тюрьмой - кощунство. — негодовал мужчина.

— Но книги по истории, гласят, что это тюрьма в которой ты был заточен до смерти. Тебя держали в подземельях твоего же поместья?! — Гермиона приближалась к состоянию, когда убить Дамблдора было бы не задачей.

— Мерлин, нет! Милая, я просто заключил с Дамблдором непреложный обет, что не покину замок, а он в свою очередь спрячет для меня послание, когда оно будет готово. — дедушка коварно улыбнулся. — Эти идиоты просто не могли узнать об этом, так как боялись сунуть нос. Их максимумом стал какой-то там щит, наложенный на границы усадьбы, в пятидесяти километрах от самого замка. — Расхохотался Грин-де-Вальд.

— Территории поместья настолько велики? — Глаза Гермионы округлились до предела.

— Естественно, девочка моя. Род Грин-де-Вальдов много поколений разводил драконов в Нурменгарде. И таких поместий у тебя четыре. А ты еще ни одно не осмотрела.

— Драконов?! — Изумленная Пэнси так и застыла со свитером в руках.

— Каждому свое. — Пожал плечами Геллерт.

— А где остальные поместья? — Поинтересовалась гриффиндорка.

— Канада, Греция, Россия, Китай. — Резюмировал мужчина.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — Одновременно воскликнули девушки.

— Что вас так удивляет? Семья, чья родовая магия предполагает изготовление порт-ключей, не могла не сколотить на этом приличного состояния. Пришло твое время создать такой. — Взгляд полон вызова был направлен на внучку.

— Но как я его создам, если никогда не бывала в том месте? — Голос Гермионы был полон отчаяния.

— Тебе просто нужно сконцентрироваться, замок сам тебе поможет. Возьми подходящую вещь, обдумай сколько человек порт-ключ должен перенести и какое количество раз. У тебя все выйдет, даже не сомневайся.

\- Это запрещено правилами школы. Что если нас вычислят или Министерство узнает с помощью своего щита. — Нервничала шатенка.

— Щит спал после моей смерти. И если уж быть совсем откровенным, то это попросту невозможно. Эти олухи никогда не научатся отслеживать наши порт-ключи. Благодаря им, мое одиночество было, не таким и одиноким. — Выражение его лица напомнило внучке о том, что пыталась ей показать книга, когда Драко нес ее обратно в башню старост.

— Я ведь уже была там? — Еле дыша прошептала Гермиона.

Загадочная улыбка Геллерта с хитрым прищуром глаз, полностью оживила воспоминания.

_  
Она стоит посреди волшебной комнаты._

_Девочка чувствует себя принцессой в ее собственном дворце, а это все лишь одна комната._

_Сбоку на красивой подушечке лежит пушистая рыжая кошка с невероятно умными глазами, хоть и неприглядной внешностью. Тихо мурлыкая, она играет хвостиком, не отводя глаз от девочки._

_Перед ней нереальных размеров витражное окно, а за ним - снежные горные склоны и сильная вьюга. И маленькая девочка решает, что она в гостях у Снежной королевы._

_В углу наряжена высоченная елка, она светится не как обычные гирлянды, вдобавок вокруг нее парят свечи на маленьких золотых блюдцах. Дыхание девочки перехватывает от восторга, и она тянет ручки к одному из таких подсвечников. Ее отвлекает кошка, которая уже спрыгнула и игриво ластится._

_В комнату входит высокий светловолосый мужчина и нежно ей улыбается. Он надевает ей на шею красивый кулончик со сверкающим камушком и берет на руки. Подносит ее к тому огромному окну и показывает на парящего посреди вьюги белоснежного дракона с ярко голубыми глазами._

_Кудрявая девочка сильнее вжимается в грудь мужчины, а дракон зависает по ту сторону стекла._

_— Не бойся, моя милая принцесса. —Шепчет ей добрый волшебник. — Он никогда тебя не обидит. Этот дракон будет ждать твоего возвращения здесь, когда ты вырастешь и сможешь полетать на нем._

_Огромное животное взмывает ввысь и выпускает мощный поток синего пламени. Маленькая принцесса обхватывает шею Геллерта ручками и говорит, что хочет остаться здесь. Он лишь сильнее обнимает девчушку, и от этого она не видит его слёз, что стекают на ее простую пижамку._

_Мужчина целует ее вздернутый носик на прощание и обхватывает надутое личико ладонями. Обещая скорое воссоединение._

_В комнату входит красивая немолодая женщина в строгом костюме и берет ее на руки. Они переносятся в ее спальню в доме родителей. Женщина укладывает ее в постель и тихо напевает колыбельную на французском.  
_

— Я уже была там! — Восклицает Гермиона, подпрыгивая с места. — И … и у тебя тоже был фамильяр! Та кошка! Но почему они так похожи с Глотиком?! Как?! Как ты это сделал!?

— Ты слишком быстро разгадываешь загадки. — Весело смеется Геллерт. — Никакой интриги.

— Но почему я раньше этого не помнила!? — Не унимается внучка.

— Может потому, что тебе было два и твоя названная мама внушила тебе, что это лишь сон. — Продолжает улыбаться.

— Как же его имя. — Шатенка судорожно роется в воспоминаниях.

— Альтаир. — Шепчет дедушка с плутоватой полуулыбкой.

— Точно. — Вспыхнула Гермиона.

Спустя пол часа тренировок юная Грин-де-Вальд создала свой первый порт-ключ на четверых персон.

Паркинсон позвала Драко и Блейза, и вместе они направились в Нурменгард.

Молодые люди появились в нескольких сотнях метров от замка. Пред ними предстало захватывающее зрелище - высокие горные склоны, окутанные снегом, морозный воздух с легким северным ветром, гуляющим между хребтов и чистое небо без единого облачка, казалось очень низким.

К замку-крепости, что возвышался на одной из скал, вела дорожка, усаженная по обе стороны низкорослыми голубыми елями. Вот только, как войти в сам замок, было не понятно. Геллерт, сопровождавший внучку, с восторгом вглядывался в полные радости глаза Гермионы.

— Ты представила то место, что видела из окна.

— Да, почему-то именно это я помню лучше всего. — Тихо ответила девушка.

Ребята весело болтали по пути, обсуждая окружающую живописность. Подошов ближе к замку, они застыли, увидев в небе несколько огромных драконов.

Парни выхватили палочки, а Грин-де-Вальд тихо посмеивался. Пока юноши пытались сообразить, что лучше предпринять, закрывая девушек собой, Геллерт уже откровенно хохотал, что есть сил.

— Спрячьте палочки, это все равно мало помогло бы. — Еле выдавил он через смех.

— Может, будут более дельные советы. — Драко был взбешен.

— О да, отойди и не мешай. — И уже на ухо внучке он добавил. — Позови его.

Гермиона тихо проговорила имя дракона, и белоснежное животное отделилось от нескольких других.  
Огромный дракон направился к Гермионе, садясь на землю в паре десятков метров и обдавая всех снегом.

Сложив крылья, Альтаир подошел ближе к своей хозяйке и зарычал, как только Малфой попытался выйти вперед. 

Собрав всю свою храбрость в кулак, шатенка направилась к белоснежному животному, дракон моментально успокоился и припал к земле, будто делая поклон. Когда же, осмелев от покорности рептилии, Гермиона начала поглаживать его по морде, Альтаир заурчал, сметая все позади длинным хвостом.

Дракон почти весело тыкался носом в свою хозяйку, как только она переставала его гладить и рычал, как только кто-либо из компании пытался подойти ближе.

Резко поднявшись во весь рост, дракон расправил одно крыло, приглашая Гермиону оседлать его.  
Парни пытались вразумить зарвавшуюся Грин-де-Вальд, но Альтаир парой движений дал понять, что им лучше помалкивать.

Вскарабкавшись на дракона, она крепко взялась за выступы на шее. И могущественная рептилия взмыла в воздух. Дыхание перехватило, руки дрожали, сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Сделав вальяжный круг над замком, он вызывающе облил склоны ярким пламенем. И как только девушка подумала, что хочет на землю, дракон послушно направился к ожидающей компании.

У подножья их ожидала пара эльфов, старающихся наперебой угодить новой госпоже. Они перенесли гостей в просторный зал с видом на внутренний двор.

Стол уже был накрыт, а старший эльф с задатками управляющего, отчитывался о состоянии замка и расходах.

Когда же появился дух Геллерта, эльфы падали на колени от шока и восторга.

В зал вошло двое мужчин, как оказалось, на их попечении находились драконы. Поклонившись хозяйке дома, они быстро объяснили состояние дел и отправились восвояси.

Бегло осмотрев поместье, заминку вызвала только нереальных размеров библиотека, Гермиону пришлось выносить, перекинув через плечо Блейза. Нужно было возвращаться в Хогвартс, так как день близился к концу. Гермиона дала себе слово, что проведет здесь больше времени при первой же возможности.

Альтаир ожидал Гермиону для прощания, восседая на замерзшем фонтане во внутреннем дворе поместья. Получив свой поцелуй, он уже спокойнее обнюхал Пэнси, фыркнул в сторону Драко с Блейзом. И поднялся в небо с гордым видом победителя, явно не интересуясь мнением парней о его поведении.

****

Если к появлениям героини с Паркинсон население Хогвартса уже привыкло, то полностью облепленная змеями Гермиона заставила добрую половину зала на миг замереть. 

Сама девушка, будучи в приятной компании и чувствуя ужасный голод, не заметила ничего, коротко кивнув слизеринцам, она отправилась за свой стол.

— Ты так доведешь всех до нервного тика. — Посмеивалась Джинни. — Ваше трио уже на полпути в чувственный мир наслаждений? — Она поиграла бровями, Поттер поперхнулся соком. Невилл покраснел, а Симус разделил судьбу вышеупомянутого героя войны. 

— Я думаю, — начал Лонгботтом тихим, но ровным голосом, — Что личная жизнь Гермионы не наше дело. 

Видимо то, что он увидел в гостиной, не прошло даром. Краска заливала его лицо до ушей. 

— Неет, — протянула Уизли, — Я требую самых грязных подробностей! —Умоляющий взгляд Гарри рассмешил юную Грин-де-Вальд, она предпочла игнорировать пытливый ум Джиневры.

Она обвела взглядом помещение. Снейп всем видом игнорировал происходящее. Как обычно. Будто почуяв ее взгляд, он посмотрел на неё и кивнул. Медленный кивок последовал в ответ. Видимо, им надо будет поговорить. 

За столом слизерина было шумно. Почуяв расслабленность старших, младшекурсники не сдерживались.   
Пэнси задумчиво разглядывала парней напротив. Ей нравились перемены в ее друзьях. Они стали искренними и не боялись проявлять чувства. Самой Паркинсон не повезло, она оплошала, но все же это не повод переносить свою грусть на близких. 

Блейз и Драко почти невидящими взглядами вперились в тарелки и бездумно пережевывали пищу. Переварить происходящее было почти нереально. 

— Вот это влипли. — Тихо пробормотал Драко в кубок.

— Ага, — так же тихо ответил Блейз.

Пэнси рассмеялась: — Что, страшно? Маленькая гриффиндорка не такая уж и безобидная? Большие страшные слизеринцы струсили? 

— Мы не струсили. — Твердо ответил Блейз. — Мы просто волнуемся. Не каждый день такое происходит. 

— Я думал, что все видел. — Не поднимая глаз, продолжил Малфой, будто и не слышал их слов. — Это так… — Он вдруг умолк и потупил взгляд еще больше, неловко поерзав на скамье. 

— Заводит, — закончил за него Забини. Паркинсон в открытую загоготала. 

— Да, парни, кто же знал. — Она продолжала хихикать, — Хотя все как никогда логично, — они таки оторвали глаза от еды и подняли их на девушку, явно в недоумении, — вы как истинные Слизеринцы кайфуете от силы и власти, поздравляю, — Она хлопнула в ладоши прямо перед их носами, — у вас идеальная избранница. Теперь главное сдерживать дрожащие коленки, когда она положит всех на лопатки. 

Парни переглянулись. Понимание и озорной огонек буквально отражалось в стальных и карамельных глазах, когда они сминали по шарику из салфеток. Одновременно два снаряда полетели в Пэнси. Один угодил в центр лба, второй попал в смеющийся рот, почти заставив девушку поперхнуться. Парни синхронно растянулись в злобных усмешках. Ужин продолжился под тихие проклятия Пэнси. 

*****

Темная фигура зельевара маячила у дверей большого зала. Гермиона встала из-за стола, и переглянувшись с Паркинсон, направилась к выходу. 

— Добрый вечер, профессор. 

— Добрый вечер, — Снейп явно был не в духе, — Профессор МакГонагалл вернулась от директора с новостями, —он сделал глубокий и явно раздраженный вдох, — И вы часть их. 

Девушка подняла брови, — Логично, она ведь должна была рассказать ему мою ситуацию. 

— Верно. — Снейп поджал губы, — А теперь он хочет увидеться с вами. 

Не то, чтобы это стало для нее неожиданностью. Дамблдор был хитрым и властолюбивым. Всегда напоминал ей Слизнорта. И как только его распределили на Гриффиндор? Она решила не медлить. 

— И когда мне нужно там быть? 

— Ближайшее время. Завтра в семь. Или подождать недельку-другую. — Уголок рта мужчины дернулся в намеке на ухмылку. 

— Завтра так завтра. — Кивнула девушка. — Профессор МакГонагалл сопроводит меня?

— Эта честь выпала мне, думаю так даже лучше. 

— Да, Северус, я думаю так будет лучше всего, — Минерва МакГонагалл умела появляться бесшумно, не даром ее анимагической сущностью была кошка. Натянутая вежливость, скользившая в разговоре, сказала Гермионе, что никто не хотел навещать директора. Но перечить видимо хотелось еще меньше. 

Втроем они стояли поодаль в коридоре. Из-за угла на них глядел парень и шептал сложную формулировку на латыни. Темный луч с желтым отливом легко попал в спину женщины, он не нес в себе разрушения или большой силы, поэтому не должен был быть ощутимым, если волшебник к нему не готов безусловно.

— Я вас провожу, но лишь к месту, дабы не вызывать сомнений. Далее, и в процессе разговора, вас будет обязан сопровождать профессор Снейп. 

Гермиона кивнула. Зельевар фыркнул, но тоже кивнул. 

— Не смею вас больше задерживать, доброй ночи. 

— Доброй ночи, профессор МакГонагалл. — Ответила Грин-де-Вальд. Мужчина же только взметнул полами мантии и уже направлялся в подземелья. 

*****

Легкий ветер ласкал ее длинные волосы. А смех отдавался райским перезвоном колокольчиков в его голове. Хрупкая, но сильная. Простая, но непонятная. Вся она завораживала. Тонкий шлейф фиалок, когда он целовал ее руки, а она зарывалась в его волосы, одурманивал.

— Пошли в замок, ты вся продрогнешь—Тео нахмурился. 

— Фестралы любят холод, я их всегда здесь кормлю. — Легко ответила Луна. 

— Надеюсь, ты больше не разгуливаешь босиком? — Грозно зыркнул на нее парень. 

Звонко рассмеявшись, она повернулась к нему. — А ты замечал? Это ведь было больше чем три года назад!

Нотт смущенно закусил губу, а потом дерзко встретил ее взгляд. — Ты всегда вызывала у меня интерес. Но раньше я только удивлялся твоей уникальности. Никто не мог так просто быть собою, я даже завидовал. Это великая сила, любовь моя. Делать то, что хочешь, что считаешь правильным. 

Он запустил пальцы ей в волосы, и наклонился, чтобы прошептать последние слова ей в губы. — Я восхищаюсь тобою, моя милая Луна. — Сладкий поцелуй унес их далеко за границы Запретного леса. 

— Пойдем. — прошептала Лавгуд, едва он оторвался от нее.

Тео кивнул, и подхватив их сумки, взял ее за руку, нежно переплетая пальцы. Две фигуры направились в сторону выхода из леса.

Выручай-комната была маленькая, в противовес прошлому ее подобию. Он понял где они, только когда проанализировал маршрут Луны. Сначала его удивило зачем было ходить три раза по одному коридору туда-сюда. В стене медленно проявилась дверь. 

— Это? 

— Выручай-комната. Мы здесь тренировались на пятом курсе. А потом здесь была уничтожена диадема Кандиды Когтевран. Адское пламя уничтожило все предметы. — Тихий голос девушки отбивался от стен, Нотт же пытался представить какой комната была раньше. 

Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы в ней было больше свечей или факелов, чтобы видеть, как огонь пляшет в ее волосах пока она говорит. 

Вдруг зажглись неизвестно откуда взявшиеся светильники в углах комнаты, а на полу появилась гора синих и зеленых пушистых подушек. 

— Комната обеспечит тебя всем, стоит только подумать, но так как она сгорела, ее возможности ограничены. — Пояснила Лавгуд грустным голосом. — Чего тебе хочется Тео? — она с интересом повернулась к нему. Он затаил дыхание. 

Все о чем он только мог мечтать, стояло сейчас перед ним. Она. Прекрасная. Понимающая. Любимая.   
Хрупкая. С широко распахнутыми почти лиловыми глазами, белыми как снег волосами и сладкими как мед пухлыми губами. 

— Тебя. — Просто и без уверток, с ней он переставал быть слизеринцем, не боясь ножа в спину. 

— Я твоя, Тео, — ласково улыбнулась блондинка, — Только если ты мой. — И маленькая ладошка погладила парня по скуле.

Счастливая улыбка озарила его лицо: — Твой. 

Трудно сказать кто первый потянулся навстречу. Однако столкновение было неизбежно, и вот первый нежный поцелуй насыщается красками. 

Тео снимает сумки с плеч и небрежно отправляет их на пол. Луна зарывается прохладными пальцами в его густые волосы, легко оттягивая их. Он отрывается от нее с придыханием. — Ты не знаешь, что делаешь со мною, — он оставляет дорожку медленных поцелуев, от шеи до ключицы, — ты как свет к которому я никак не дотянусь, постоянно ускользаешь из рук. — Вопреки словам руки его блуждают по ее талии к лопаткам. 

— Нет, Тео, нет, — бормотала Лавгуд, он оторвался от ее шеи и посмотрел в ее глаза, — я тут, — шептала Луна в его губы, — для тебя. 

И это срывает к чертям те крохи самоконтроля, что оставались в нем. Ловко подхватывая ее за талию, заставляя обхватить его ногами, он опускается на ворох подушек. Тонкий вскрик заглушается страстным поцелуем, и она прикусывает его губу, тут же зализывая свою шалость. 

Он хочет быть нежным, но призывно выставленная шея и гортанный стон, когда он накрывает ее всем телом, прижимаясь к ней не дает сдерживаться. Полу-укус, полу-поцелуй приходится на мочку уха парня, и Луна победно улыбнулась, когда он резко втянул воздух. — Луна, — пробормотал он ей в ключицу, крепко сжимая ее ягодицы, что так правильно помещались в руки, и прижимая к себе, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение, — Я хочу тебя.

Он еще крепче прижался к ней, проводя руками по бедрам и потираясь о нее. Девушка протяжно застонала и закусила губу.  
— Тогда чего ты ждешь, милый Тео? — Толкнув его в грудь, блондинка оседлала парня.

Тео гладил ее талию, а тонкие пальчики проворно вынимали пуговицы, уже разводя полы рубашки в стороны, она открыла для него вид на нежно салатовое белье, что обрамляло грудь о которой он уже был готов сочинять баллады. 

Не выдержав сладкой пытки, он поднимает голову и зубами оттягивает тонкое кружево. Припадая к груди, захватывает розовый сосок в плен губ, что так ярко контрастирует на фоне фарфоровой кожи. Луна всхлипывает и крепче сжимает его шею.

— Ты прекрасна. — Выдыхает он и вскидывает бедра. 

— Тееео, — тянет девушка и почти падает на него. Он обнимает ее за талию, меняет их местами и вновь нависает над ней. 

Спускаясь поцелуями по шее к груди, он снимает ее рубашку, потом юбку, и она остается в слишком милом и слишком греховном, по его мнению одеянии. Нежно салатовое белье и чулки. С тихим рыком он опускается к ней, избавляя от остатков одежды.

По ее телу пляшут золотые отблески огня, появляется легкая испарина, Луна выгибается под его прикосновениями и сладко стонет. 

Тео же продолжает блуждать руками по ее телу, попутно оставляя темные следы поцелуев. Опустившись к ее бёдрами, он царапнул ее тазовые косточки. Луна запустила одну руку в его волосы, другой вцепившись в его плечо. Он резко поднимает ее под колени и припадает поцелуем к ее клитору, из ее горла вырывается громкий крик, и спина выгибается дугою. 

Тео находится на небесах, она на вкус как мед, Тео обожал мед. Пахнет круче любых духов, круче амортенции.

Как она сжимает его волосы, как двигается навстречу. Как постанывает тонко тонко. 

Он широкими мазками раскрывал ее для себя, легко скользнув одним пальцем внутрь, он почувствовал как она напряглась, — Тео, я.. — Она вновь застонала, когда он провел подушечкой пальца по передней стенке внутри нее, —я еще не…

— Хорошо, не волнуйся, — он водил языком по внутренней стороне ее бедер, чередуя с посасываниями   
ее половых губ, что так призывно блестели смазкой. — Расслабься, любовь моя.

Его голова снова нырнула меж ее ног, а одна рука поднялась к груди, чтобы легко гладить и пощипывать соски. Губы всосали клитор, и уже два пальца исследовали тесные стеночки. Луна выгибалась и тряслась, стонала и кричала. Тео был уверен, что несколько прядей таки покинули его макушку, но ему было все равно.

Почувствовав волны ее оргазма, он посмотрел на нее. Луна в блаженстве сияла внутренним светом, и он подумал, что больше любить нельзя.

Приподнявшись и поцеловав блондинку, он улыбнулся ее затуманеному взору. 

— Как ты? 

— Прекрасно, — прохрипела девушка. Тео поцеловал ее в щеку. 

Наспех скидывая свитер, который Луна пыталась с него стянуть, он расстегнул брюки. Собственное возбуждение становилось болезненным.

— Обхвати меня ногами, — Прошептал парень ей в ухо, облизывая мочку. Девушка повиновалась.

Он приставил свой член к ее входу. Медленно толкаясь, он чувствовал, как тесно его обхватывают ее горячие стенки, и войдя наполовину, замер. Она кивнула. И он вошел в нее полностью. Девушка болезненно крикнула, впившись ему в плечи острыми ногтями. 

Держаться неподвижно было мучительно. Но он знал, что сейчас ей гораздо хуже. Секунды казались вечностью, а крепко сжимавшие его мышцы - личным адом. Блондинка спрятала лицо у него в шее.

— Луна? — Тео занервничал. 

— Давай, — прошептала девушка ему в ухо. И Тео начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, выходя почти полностью, плавно. Прихватывая ее шею губами, мимолетными поцелуями, зарываясь языком ей в рот, ловя слабые стоны. 

Луна став наконец единым целым с любимым человеком, чувствовала его так сильно, так близко и так глубоко, что казалось их никогда больше не разделить. Тупая боль приглушалась возбуждением. 

Толчки становились все быстрее, а стоны все громче. Она блуждала руками по его торсу, запоздало восхищаясь его рельефностью, он не мог отвести глаз от ее молочной кожи, что так контрастировала с его загоревшей. Идеальное сочетание, как пазл, наконец сложенный воедино. 

Прикрыв глаза от переизбытка ощущений, она почувствовала, как он проводит рукой по ее бедру, поднимаясь выше. Туда, где они соединяются, он опускает пальцы, и собирая выступившую их общую смазку, начинает кружить вокруг ее слишком чувствительной плоти.

Луна кричит и выгибается навстречу резким, быстрым, коротким толчкам. 

Белый свет, нирвана, она почти отключается. Волны оргазма уносят ее. 

Чувствуя, как затрепетали внутренние стеночки и как закатились глаза девушки, Тео отпускает себя, и продолжая двигаться в заданном темпе изливается в нее. 

Тео вдруг осеняет. Все, что было раньше меркнет перед ней. Мимолетные интрижки, трахи на одну ночь, все бессмысленно. Вот она, и она прекрасна. Искренняя. Его. И это было занятие любовью, первое в его жизни. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает парень ей в волосы на пике наслаждения.

Луна сладко и довольно улыбается, — И я люблю тебя, Тео. 

Тишина Выручай-комнаты окутывает их, даря уют. А счастливый Тео укрывает мягким пледом свое самое ценное сокровище.

*****

Паучий тупик встретил необычное трио своей привычной хмуростью. Дом Северуса Снейпа. Место, где он дал Непреложный обет. Место, где он мог спрятаться. Дом, который он отдал этому старому интригану. Убежище. Последнее пристанище. Когда-то он пришел за помощью к нему, этот болван процитировал ему старенький стишок.

— _”Демоны бегут, когда хороший человек идет на войну.  
Наступит ночь, прогоняя солнце прочь,   
Когда хороший человек идет на войну.  
Дружба больше не в счет, а любовь лжет,  
Ночь прийдет и тьма грядет,   
Когда хороший человек идет на войну. “_

Северус думал тогда проклясть его и уйти. И знал бы он окончание стиха*, так бы и сделал. Порою ему казалось, что Дамблдор тоже неплохо предсказывал будущее. В любом случае, поздно что-либо менять.

Он вздохнул, кивнул уходящей Минерве и повернулся к юной волшебнице. 

— Добро пожаловать в Паучий тупик. По совместительству - мой дом. 

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула. Не то чтобы она думала, что он живет на чердаке каком-нибудь, под стать Летучей мыши, как его частенько называют. Но этот дом был еще более хмурый, чем она себе представляла. 

Абсолютно серый пейзаж. И только черные дома по всей улице. Казалось, все цвета просто высосали отсюда вместе с любыми эмоциями. 

Ветхая дверь поддалась после серии сложных заклинаний, и они вошли.   
Полумрак нарушался слабым огоньком из камина. Аскетичная обстановка. Один диван, одно кресло, столик, да пару ламп в гостинной. 

— Добрый вечер, мисс Грин-де-Вальд. Как я рад вас видеть, простите, что не встаю, уж больно слаб. Как бы не был искусен Северус в зельях, мне понадобится много времени на восстановление. Проходите, присаживайтесь, чаю? 

Волшебница опешила от столь длинной речи. Обычно директор говорил странными и непонятными фразами. Будто вырванными из книги афоризмов. 

— Вечер, Альбус. Вы захотели навещатого, вы его получили. Давайте перейдем к делу. — Снейпу не нравилась вероятность запудривания мозгов еще одному студенту. Время закулисных интриг прошло. 

— Да, директор, я бы тоже хотела узнать цель своего визита. 

— О, Она очевидна. — Дамблдор сверкнул глазами из-за очков, — Ваше происхождение. По истинне стало для меня открытием. 

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, дедушка, невидимый для остальных, фыркнул, и сузил глаза на старого знакомого. Она посмотрела на него, он кивнул. Волшебница сконцентрировалась. 

— О, Альбус, не знал, что хоть что-то в этом мире может тебя удивить. —Язвительный тон Грин-де-Вальда рассек тишину. Старик в кресле вздрогнул. 

— Здравствуй, Геллерт. — Наконец, директор взял себя в руки, зельевар лишь насмешливо выгнул бровь, — Как много воды утекло. 

—Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты не шибко радовался, да и после твои ученики не могли оставить меня в покое. — Блондин злобно смотрел на бывшего друга. 

— Не я направлял его, твоя слава выбрала тебе палача. — Ровно ответил Альбус. 

— Это все, профессор? Думаю, тогда нам пора. — Девушке не понравились пререкания двух мужчин. Теперь ее сторона очевидна, и она не в восторге от того, что взрощеный Дамблдором Реддл убил ее деда. Хвала Мерлину, ей нет нужды выслушивать его.

— Нет, юная мисс Грин-де-Вальд. Я думаю, что вы правы, — протянул старик, — Я лишь хочу, попросить вас и своего старого друга позаботиться про школу, все же вы самая сильная волшебница там.

Бровь Грин-де-Вальда изогнулась, а глаза распахнулись: — Да как ты смеешь, еще и просить что-либо! Ты мало выгоды извлек из нашего знакомства? Скажи мне, Альбус, кем бы ты был без меня?!

— Не моя вина, что ты стал врагом для общества. Как и то, что тебе понадобился проигрыш. — Голос Дамблдора был тихим и спокойным.

— А то, что ублюдок, которому ты противопоставил детей, выжил… Это тоже не твоя вина?! Скажешь, ты не знал, что так будет?! — Гермиона впервые видела дедушку в таком состоянии. — Не смей! Кто ты, чтобы просить? — Последнюю фразу Геллерт прошипел, подобно змее.

— Прошу, — тихо ответил Дамблдор, —прошу твоего прощения, — тихо вздохнув, добавил, — Я должен был разглядеть твои помыслы глубже, я был слеп, прости меня. 

Гермиона была уверена, в его словах не было и грамма лжи, а еще были слезы. 

Геллерт не смотрел на старого друга, лишь тихо ответил: — Мы все были слепы однажды. Прощай, Альбус. 

— Прощай, Геллерт. 

Тишину нарушил глубокий голос Снейпа. 

— Думаю, теперь нам точно пора. Пойдемте, мисс Грин-де-Вальд. 

— Да, до свидания, директор. 

— Был счастлив лицезреть вас, умнейшая ведьма столетия. — Теплая улыбка Дамблдора проводила двоих к выходу, и они исчезли в холодном проливном дожде. Молча, каждый в своих мыслях, так же как и появились. 

*****

Пэнси шла к большому залу, Гермиона еще не вернулась. 

В коридоре она натолкнулась на шайку гриффиндорцев с шестого курса, громко выясняющих отношения. Паркинсон сделала ребятам замечание и попросила успокоиться, но в ответ полетели оскорбления.

— А кто ты, чтобы рассказывать нам, как себя вести. Ты просто подстилка Грейнджер! И думаешь уже имеешь право указывать остальным!

Брюнетка прищурилась и сжала палочку в кармане мантии, но ответить не успела.

Позади мальчишек появился Крам и, подняв особо болтливого за шиворот, грозно пробасил:

— Щенок, ты как разговариваешь?! 

Все притихли и вжали головы в плечи, но Крама в гневе было уже не остановить. Он снял очки и приказал всем прийти к нему на отработку на следующий день. 

Понимая, что отработка с профессором будет больше походить на экзекуцию, ребята побелели и тихонько разбежались кто куда.

Пэнси подошла ближе к Виктору и попыталась обнять, но мужчина перехватил ее руки и отошел.

— Соблюдайте нормы приличия, мисс Паркинсон. — С этими словами и не глядя в ее сторону, болгарин ушел.


	10. Глава 10. Aint No Rest For The Wicked

Штаб-квартира авроров.  
Первый заместитель главы сидел за столом в своем крохотном кабинете. Как же его бесило то, что с ним обходились как с какой-то канцелярской крысой!

Гавейн Робардс. Чистокровный волшебник. Должен служить какому-то полукровке! А все из-за того, что тот яростно бился на войне за чертово “избавление от гнета маглорожденных”. Мерзость. Он не раскрывал своих убеждений. Пускай думают, что он подчиняется новому режиму. Это не надолго.

Самые важные сражения происходят не на поле боя.

Все решают крохотные манипуляции. Невидимые даже вооруженным глазом, хитрецы тянут за ниточки и решают исход будущего.   
И он будет одним из них, тайно, под покровом ночи. Оставаясь на работе, строя из себя верного министерству трудоголика. 

Он найдет старика. Все равно этот предатель крови не заслужил жить. Изворотливый хрыч думает, что обвел всех вокруг пальца, но нет, он найдет его и будет верным ее приспешником, его наконец оценят по достоинству.

*****

Утро понедельника началось не радужно. Пэнси было плохо. Как не прискорбно это признавать, у нее появились искренние чувства к самоуверенному брюнету.  
Да и сама не лучше.   
Так сплоховать.  
Не удивительно, что он выставил ее. Не удивительно, что уехал. Что избегал ее вечером воскресенья. 

Сейчас сидя на завтраке, Паркинсон прожигала невозмутимое лицо Виктора пристальным взглядом. 

За учительским столом атмосфера накалялась. Профессор зельеварения медленно закипал. Анри настойчиво щебетала, явно не замечая или игнорируя его недовольство. Казалось, вся вселенская тоска сосредоточена на его лице. 

Это заставило Паркинсон внутренне усмехнуться. Видимо, профессор магловедения крепко взялась состроить хоть подобие дружбы с зельеваром, что не соответствовало его желаниям, интересно когда или если он сломается.   
Это была бы победа.  
Темный лорд не смог, а вдруг сможет простая маглорожденная. Судя по примерам вокруг, задумка явно имеет все шансы на успех.

*****

Появление сов заставило в нетерпении встрепенуться всех учеников.   
Слизеринцы не были исключением.

Завидев белого филина, Драко невесело усмехнулся и решил прокомментировать его маршрут, который не пролегал к самому владельцу. 

— Да уж, это явно не мне. — Это заставило хохотнуть Блейза. Забини заприметил свою птицу.

— А это таки мне. Меня Мадре не игнорирует, ценит и любит. —Насмешливо продолжал мулат.  
Неожиданно, будто насмехаясь, черная сова с широким размахом крыльев, покружила над Слизеринцев и направилась к гриффиндорскому столу. 

Теперь Малфою был черед хохотать .   
— Ага, любит, ценит, и обожает. Только явно не сегодня, и больше не тебя.

Пара министерских сов приземлились перед Пэнси, и она обрадовалась возможности отвлечься, плодотворная работа наилучшее лекарство.

Гермиона слегка опешила. Если от Нарциссы она и ожидала ответа на свой роман почти что в стихах, то от матери Блейза послание было непредвиденным происшествием.

Первым она открыла письмо леди Малфой.

Сдерживать слезы оказалось довольно трудно. 

Нарцисса, с явной материнской любовью, благодарила ее за столь искреннее послание. Похвалила, пускай и с легким порицанием, за столь рискованное создание фамильяра. 

Убеждала, что ее неожиданная чистокровность на самом деле ничего не меняет, так как она добилась признания и уважения, считая себя маглорожденной.

Последний абзац стал последней каплей в ее выдержке, и первой слезой скатившейся по щеке.

_“Дорогая Гермиона, я веду регулярную переписку с миссис Забини, и она мне поведала о вашем с Блейзом недавнем визите в Забини мэнор._

_За наше столь короткое общение ты стала для меня очень важным и ценным человеком.  
Каждый день я убеждаюсь в твоем звании самой умной волшебницы современности, ты поистине заслуживаешь этот статус. В использовании своего столь яркого ума тебе нет равных, и я уверена, что в анализировании собственных чувств ты так же преуспеешь. _

_Знай, что каким бы ни было твое решение я поддержу тебя, и останусь твоей подругой._

_С любовью,  
Нарцисса Малфой”_

Джинни молча сжимает руку Гермионы. Гарри не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто ложит свою руку поверх их, и это слегка приводит ее в чувства.

Следующее письмо шокировало. Лилианна Забини была лаконична. Уведомила о процессе подготовки фальшивого убежища и подтвердила, что сама будет участвовать в операции. Но это было ожидаемо. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, письмо было не единственным, что вмещал конверт.

Гермиона опешила от колдографии. Это был тонкий подкол. Танец, она с Блейзом, когда они заливисто смеялись, кружась в гостинной, и теплые блики от свечей и камина подсвечивают их дико подходящие друг другу фигуры. Тени пляшут на стене и выглядит это волшебно, так прекрасны они как пара. 

Это ее очень смутило. Как насмешка. Ей было обидно. Может она и была в курсе их ситуации, но преминуть случаем явно не собиралась. Девушка немного рваными и нервными движениями запихнула фото обратно в конверт. 

Там что-то звякнуло. Неожиданно.

Рука достала из недр браслет. Брови взметнулись вверх. Фирменный браслет Pandora. Удивительно.   
Насколько чистокровная волшебница может быть прогрессивной? Это обескураживало. 

Еще больше ее удивили подвески. Их было пять. Слева на право блестел первый шарм в виде буквы D, дальше был дракон с раскрытыми крыльями, выпускавшего пламя, далее буква H, потом пантера с глазами из черных бриллиантов, буква B завершала комбинацию витиеватых заглавных.

Весь браслет был выполнен из черненого серебра. А еще он буквально полыхал магией. Защитные чары обволакивали ее, а ведь Гермиона его еще даже не одела. 

И выводы по поводу письма радикально поменялись. Это не было насмешкой или желанием переманить героиню на свою сторону. Это было приглашение. Буквально с распростертыми ОБЪЯТИЯМИ, эта потрясающая женщина принимала ее. И она незамедлительно надевает украшение. 

А слезы продолжают литься непрерывным потоком. 

Пэнси подрывается с места, вслед за ней поднимаются Блейз и Драко. 

— Что случилось? Они написали что-то плохое? — Сама в это не веря говорит Паркинсон.

— Не думаю, но все же, что там? Тебя расстроило украшение? — Блейз.  
Гермиона не глядя, передает ему конверт. Он достает колдографию, и слизеринцы втроем рассматривают изображение. После недоуменно переглядываются.

— Выглядит неплохо, или тебе не нравится? — продолжает Драко. Это немного удивляет Пэнси.

— Нет, все хорошо, они написали только хорошее, — всхлипывая, продолжает гриффиндорка, — слишком хорошее, я оказалась не готовой к такому. 

— Давай выйдем на улицу, до урока еще полчаса, — предлагает Драко. 

Гермиона кивает и медленно встает. Драко подхватывает ее сумку. Пэнси придерживает за локоть, а Блейз за талию. 

Такой шокирующей процессией они шагают к выходу, заставляя всех в недоумении распахнуть рты.

Едва утихли слухи после предствления на магловедении, ведь там ученикам предстала картина маслом в виде парочки откровенно зажимавшихся бывших врагов, а тут такое шоу. 

Слезы гриффиндорки не особо впечатлили учеников, гораздо больше этому поспособствовала ее сумка на плече слизеринского принца, а главное, рука! Рука небезызвестного Блейза Забини на талии девушки. 

Грин-де-Вальд слабо перебирала ногами и только спустя пятнадцать минут смогла успокоится. Это добавило спокойствия в ряды ее спутников. Вернувшись в замок, они отправились на занятия.

*****

После уроков Пэнси все же решилась подойти к профессору ЗОТИ. Он сидел за своим столом в своем кабинете, проверяя работы. Учитель поднимает спокойный взгляд на идущую к нему брюнетку. 

— Мы можем поговорить? — Спрашивает Паркинсон с беспокойным, почти извиняющимся видом.

— Что-то случилось, мисс Паркинсон? —Интонация Крама не выражает никаких эмоций.

— Думаю, вы в курсе, профессор. —Девушка всячески старается сохранить самообладание, но руки все же нервно подрагивают.

— Послушайте, Пэнси, все что произошло не должно никоим образом влиять на робочий процес. Вам не за чем объясняться. Просто оставьте все в прошлом и продолжайте обучение. С моей стороны вы не увидите никаких предрассудков или предвзятого отношения. Можете не сомневаться. —Виктор приподнял руку, чтобы не дать Паркинсон перебить его речь. — Думаю на этом разговор можно считать завершенный. Если у вас есть вопросы по предмету, я выслушаю. Если же нет, то прошу прощения, я занят.

Превозмогая ярость она прикрыла дверь тихо.

*****

Блейз упорно трудился над отслеживающими заклинаниями матери. 

Первые два были более чем простые, но не принесли ровным счетом никаких результатов. 

Времени терять нельзя, поэтому Забини решил обратиться сразу к последнему. Древнее заклинание базировалось на крови ищущего и искомого, усложнялось выведением заковыристых рун и произношением на черт знает каком языке. 

Он уже сталкивался с арамейским, но теперь заклинание было гораздо длиннее и состояло из нескольких частей. 

Друг, помогающий ему эти пару дней и сам начинал нервничать об успехе предприятия. Лестрейндж как сквозь землю провалилась. Все, на что указывали предыдущие заклинания, так это то, что она в Британии, а это и так известно.

Поиск они должны были проводить в кабинете Снейпа с должной защитой. 

Первая попытка была не самой удачной, хоть и указывала уже более конкретно на Лондон. Блейз выкладывался по полной, в очередной раз делая надрез на запястье и произнося каверзные слова. Драко обдумывал другие возможные пути поиска при помощи родовой магии, как ни крути, но они родственники и не стоило упускать эту возможность.

Зельевар вышагивал по комнате в глубоких раздумьях, просчитывая варианты исхода событий. Чокнутая Беллатриса только усложняет эту задачу.

Снова нет удовлетворительного результата, Забини начинает чертыхаться и психовать.

— Я делаю что-то неправильно. —Сокрушается итальянец.

За спинами мужчин, что теперь вовсю смотрели на оседающего Блейза, раздается тихое покашливание.  
— Не хотел вас отвлекать, но покажите, пожалуйста, заклинание, которым вы пользуетесь. — Холодным тоном произносит Геллерт.

Забини разворачивает пергамент, и подошедший Грин-де-Вальд изучает его, иногда хмыкая собственным мыслям.

— Очень мощное заклинание для столь юного волшебника. — Переводит взгляд на Снейпа. — Вам повезло с учениками, профессор.

— Не уверен. — Саркастично процеживает Северус.

— Вероятно, миссис Лестрейндж находится в месте под сильными скрывающими чарами. — Задумчиво проговаривает Геллерт, на что Снейп фыркает. — Используемое вами заклинание можно усилить. Вам понадобятся еще пара волшебников, чтобы обойти защитные чары. — Не обращая внимания на выпады зельевара, продолжает светловолосый мужчина.

— Ну живых нас здесь как раз трое, так что испробовать вашу идею можно просто сейчас. — Язвит профессор.

— Чистокровных. — Ехидная ухмылка озарила лицо Грин-де-Вальда.

— Нужно ли что-то изменять в заклятии при увеличении числа волшебников? —Не обращая никакого внимания на спор старших, спрашивает уставший Блейз.

— Нет, мистер Забини, этот язык почти не имеет численных склонений, а само заклинание вполне универсально. — Уже более серьезно объясняет Геллерт, — Вам стоит отдохнуть, юноша, вы слишком измотаны. 

— Что ж, тогда лучше вернуться к этому завтра вечером. — Заключает Снейп и прощается с понятливыми студентами кивком.

*****

Маркус поджидает свою любовницу в небольшой нише второго этажа. Все их предыдущие встречи были очень интимны. Грязь их отношений крайне соответствует его душе. А она подходяще безвольна, чтобы не сопротивляться. Такая прекрасная отдушина для его ярости.

Гринграсс ежедневно направляется по этому коридору в башню старост. А темное сырое углубление за колонной как нельзя лучше подходит для их свиданий.

Услышав шаги, Уилсон напрягается и выглядывает. После чего резко втягивает Асторию за собой, прикрывая рот рукой. Он вкладывает ей в руки небольшую шкатулку и кусает за шею, от чего блондинка шипит.

— Не дергайся, ручка в шкатулке проклята на весьма кровавую смерть. Так что если не хочешь подохнуть, захлебываясь собственной кровью, стой смирно.

Ее тело вжимается в холодную стену, и она чувствует как отодвигаются в сторону трусики, руки крепче сжимают опасную вещицу. Он входит без предупреждений и ласк, от чего Астория содрогается, шипит ему в руку:

— Больно.

— Так и должно быть, или ты думала все время наслаждаться. — Мерзко елозит языком по щеке. — Оставишь ручку на столе гостиной, перед собранием префектов. — Не прекращая трахать по сухому под болезненные стоны девушки.

— Хорошо. — Почти беззвучно шипит Астория.

— Грязнокровке понравится наш маленький презент.

*****

Небольшой двухэтажный дом в магловском районе Лондона стал пристанищем двух итальянцев. Лоренцо Сандро и Паоло Джианни второй день обживали дом, не высовывая нос на улицу. 

Их госпожа наложила несколько сильных защитных заклинаний, чтобы не вызвать и крохи сомнений у Пожирателей. 

По улице и соседних домах были рассредоточены еще несколько человек мафиозной королевы, неустанно наблюдая за домом.

Сама Черная Вдова появилась во вторник, подъехав к кафе, что находилось в начале улицы, на красном Jaguar XJ Timer. 

Присаживаясь за столик, надменная леди сняла очки половинки и воспользовалась мобильником, что выглядело так естественно в этом месте. Кожаные брюки скинни обтягивали шикарные бедра, заканчиваясь высоко на талии. Белый топ и несколько золотых колец на шее добавляли образу некую колоритность. Вряд ли нашелся бы кто-то, посмевший предположить, что даме больше тридцати. Кожаная куртка с воротником из черного меха была вызывающе расстегнута навстречу октябрьскому ветерку.

К ней сразу же подошел смуглый официант, принимая заказ и попутно делая замечание об отсутствие клиентов сегодня. Женщина поблагодарила юношу и направилась в уборную, откуда аппарировала в нужный ей дом.

*****

Как же Гермиона устала от постоянного созерцания за личной жизнью Уилсона. Но в этот раз все было не впустую. 

Фамильяр показал проклятую вещицу, что Астория должна была подбросить перед собранием.

Что ж, игра начинается, маленькая Тори.

*****

— Добрый вечер. — собрание стартует ровно в шесть, и Грин-де-Вальд оглашает вопросы первостепенной важности. Расположение участвующих осталось неизменным с первого раза, — Сегодня на повестке дня Хеллоуин. Распределение обязанностей уже расписано на этих пергаментах. Перед присутствующими появляется лист с информацией. Спешу вас заверить, что отвертеться не получится, — на этих словах Невилл горестно вздыхает, а Падма подмигивает такой властной сегодня Гермионе, — Каждый должен подписать этот пергамент, своеобразный магический договор. Если вы попытаетесь его расторгнуть или уклониться от задания, вас ожидает участь которую так любезно добавила в игру, не так уж и давно, мисс Гринграсс. 

Все замирают, поглядывая на слизеринку со смесью злобы и удивления. Ведь сама Гермиона использовала именно ее способ наказания.

На столе стоит подставка с перьями и чернильницы, в содержимом, казалось, затерялась обычная магловская ручка, и все поспешно разбирают перья. Едва Астория вернула самообладание, как поняла, то что она ни в коем случае не должна была брать в руки, является единственным оставшимся вариантом.

— Что, Тори, испугалась магловской ручки? — усмехается Паркинсон, чем только добавляет ужаса в глаза Гринграсс.

— Серьезно, Астория, твоя чистокровность не переживет соприкосновения с ней, что ли? — Блейз поднимает бровь.

Остальные префекты разбредаются по комнатам, не желая участвовать в таком бредовом на их взгляд представлении.

— Я...Я не хочу...я схожу за своим пером. — бормочет она и пытается подняться, но крепкая рука Малфоя, положенная на плечо, мигом пресекает все попытки к бегству. 

— Тори, Тори, — сладко пропевает голос блондина, когда он пододвигает подставку к ней, нарочно, не касаясь самой ручки, — не стоит так бояться, она не кусается, просто пишет, да еще и устраняет потребность в чернилах, ведь ее функции достаточно долговечны. 

Маленькая лекция в магловский мир канцелярии не помогает Гринграсс с планом отступления, и дрожащей рукой она тянется к подставке, а ехидная улыбка Паркинсон напротив заставляет дрожать. 

Неужели они знают? Вот так она умрет? Так и не получив отмщения для собственной гордости? Болезненно и совершенно глупо?

Но рука касается ручки, когда Драко, как бы случайно, опрокидывает подставку, и ничего не происходит. Астория открывает крепко зажмуренные в преддверии ужасающей боли глаза, пребывая в абсолютном шоке. Маркус ее обманул? Или заколдовал ручку, чтобы она не пострадала? Но он сказал не дотрагиваться к ней, значит, теория не верна. 

Прерывистый вздох вырывается из ее рта. Что заставляет Гермиону злорадно хмыкнуть. 

Недоуменный взгляд слизеринки мечется по довольно устрашающей пятерке. 

Они знают. И страх накрывает ее с еще большей силой. 

— Мисс Астория Гринграсс, — спокойно начинает гриффиндорка. Она сегодня выбрала на вечер тонкую мантию с высоким воротом, что делает ее невообразимо похожей на судью, и подсудимая сглатывает, — Не горите ли вы желанием просветить нашу группу, чем же так напугала вас такая безобидная вещица? 

Блейз и Драко награждают Гермиону гордыми взглядами с примесью вожделения, не к месту вспоминаются фантазии с хлыстами и темными коридорами замка. 

— Ничем. — Тихо отвечает блондинка. 

Пэнси недоверчиво хмыкает: — Врешь. 

И Асторию начинает потряхивать: — Я говорю правду. Ничего меня не напугало. 

— Вы дрожите как осиновый лист. — Продолжает гриффиндорка, — Неужели вы считаете, что главные префекты попросят вас подписать документы проклятой ручкой? Вы такого плохого про нас мнения?

— Я ничего не делала. Я не знаю. —Лепечет Гринграсс. 

Голос правды в лице Паркинсон продолжает ввергать в дрожь. — Врешь, второй страйк сладкая, после третьего мы идем к МакГонагалл, и твоя сладкая мордашка после месяцев судебных разбирательств за нападение на группу людей, в числе которых выдающиеся герои войны, будет обслуживать всех желающих в Азкабане. Мммм, — тянет Пэнси, — Прямо вижу заголовки —“ _Гринграсс уничтожила репутацию семьи став недоубицей_ ”. Надеюсь, статью будет писать Скитер, а мы с удовольствием дадим интервью. Твои родственнички никогда не отмоются от такого позора. — Хихикает брюнетка со злобным оскалом. Довольные взгляды остальных прожигают дыру в блондинке. 

Истерика накатывает на слизеринку и неконтролируемые рыдания заставляют, протяжные всхлипы вырываться из груди. 

— Никому не интересны твои слезы, Астория, — пугающе низким голосом говорит Драко. — Сейчас нас особо интересует твое содействие Пожирателям смерти. 

— Что? — кричит блондинка, — Как..Каким Пожирателям? Это… Был всего лишь… — И тут она захлопывает рот рукой, широко распахивая глаза. 

— Маркус? — Так же низко продолжает Малфой. 

И как? Страх и злоба накрывает с головой, она уже не знает, что заставляет ее дальше плакать, сожаление, что она таки не умерла или опасность будущего. Тогда решение настигает ее быстро. Если они не идут сразу к директору, значит, у нее еще есть шанс. Не все потеряно. Слизеринская изворотливость гадюкою извивается в голове.

И она кивает, неуверенно, боясь смотреть им в глаза. 

— Мы предлагаем тебе сделку, — легкий итальянский акцент проскальзывает в речь Забини, всегда, когда он ведет переговоры, — Ты прерываешь любые коммуникации с Уилсоном, а мы пока не будем предоставлять воспоминания Визенгамоту. Если ты, конечно, будешь паинькой, — и как контрольный в голову звучит цитата, — Ты же не думала, что будешь постоянно наслаждаться? 

В ответ на эти слова Драко довольно хмыкает и расплывается в ухмылке. 

Асторию трясет, это же точная фраза Маркуса. Как им удалось ее узнать? Она заставляет себя кивнуть. И на негнущихся ногах возвращается в свою комнату. Ее напряженную фигуру провожает довольный смешок Паркинсон.

*****

Занятие травологии на следующий день стало прямо таки выдающимся. Это был первый общий урок четверга для всех факультетов. 

Даже у Паркинсон, что ходила весь день, как в воду опущенная, приподнялось настроение.

Гринграсс младшая сегодня на уроках отсутствовала. А выражение рожи Уилсона при виде целой и невредимой Гермион говорило само за себя. 

Гарри с Джинни пропустили травологию из-за отборочных для младших в команды по квиддичу.  
Пэнси сидела с Грин-де-Вальд, а позади них сидели Драко с Блейзом. Мальчишки дружно сверлили затылок гриффиндорки, из-за инцидента предыдущего вечера, когда шатенка ушла спать даже не удостоив их поцелуями. Чувства парней были задеты и они требовали отмщения.

Кто же знал, что половину прошлой ночи девушка провела в компании дедушки за тренировками по созданию порт-ключей. 

Профессор Спраут под конец занятия просит Лавгуд написать эссе по пересаживанию особо опасных растений. И в качестве балласта, в пару с ней ставит Финнигана. Вероятно, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась.

По окончанию урока, когда большинство студентов уже разбрелись, в кабинет вошел слизеринский младшекурсник Эндрю Деваро с букетом нежно голубых роз. Золотые кудри и небесно синие глаза создавали мальчику ангельское обличие. Каждому кто с ним сталкивался было понятно, что повзрослев, он станет оружием массового поражения девичьих сердец. Но сейчас милому ангелочку с французскими корнями было всего двенадцать лет.

Этот комок сущего обаяния с невинно хлопающими ресницами, больше напоминающими крылья бабочек, направился к Пэнси и нарочито гордо произнес:  
— Мисс Паркинсон, вы мне очень нравитесь. Не могли бы вы оказать мне внимание и сходить со мной в Хогсмид на выходных? — И мальчик лучезарно улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочку. 

Пэнси тяжело выдохнула, оседая обратно на стул. Подруга захихикала, как все кто еще был в аудитории. А Малфой с Забини помирали со смеху где-то под партой.

Деваро были друзьями миссис Паркинсон, поэтому Пэнси была хорошо знакома с Эндрю с детства. 

— Благодарю за прекрасные цветы, Эндрю. — По всем правилам этикета отвечает брюнетка. — Но мне кажется, у нас слишком большая разница, и тебе нужна спутница твоего возраста.

— Пэнси, я понимаю все. Но какое отношение имеет разница в возрасте к дружбе. Мне будет искренне приятно, если у меня будет возможность считать тебя своей подругой. — Казалось, мальчика абсолютно не расстраивали слова избранницы и смешки за спиной.

— Конечно, ты можешь считать меня своим другом. — С акцентом на последнее слово.

— Тогда почему ты все еще не взяла цветы? — Юношеская настойчивость поражала, и Пэнси поддалась беря цветы в руки.

— Может, ты согласишься хотя бы поддержать меня на отборочных? — И глаза принимают столь грустное выражение, что можно согласиться и в ад сходить. А надутые губки продолжают вещать. — Я не очень уверен, пройду ли, поэтому мне важно твое присутствие. 

Коронный - похоронный по выражению самой Паркинсон, и где же фатальный взмах ресниц. Ах да, вот же он!

— Зачем тебе эта старая карга? — Хохочет Малфой. За что получает убийственный взгляд от Грин-де-Вальд.

— Ты тоже, как для слизеринского принца, не первой свежести. — Обдает холодной надменностью мальчишка, уже не так сильно схожий с небесными созданиями.

— Ну ты уж дай нам доучиться. А там, гляди, Малфой на пенсию и свалит. — Лежа на парте, лениво мурлыкает Забини. — Давай, забирай уже отсюда символ правления в виде Паркинсон и шуруй на отборочные.

— Фу! Какие вы невоспитанные, недоухажеры. Самим то еще расти и рости, до малейших результатов. Пойдем, Эндрю.

Пэнси уходит с счастливым мальчиком, получившим желаемое. А Блейз и Драко явно не намерены больше глуповато хихикать.

На квиддичном поле собралась слизеринская команда и младшекурсники, в качестве ответственного преподавателя по прежнему был Крам. Рядом с профессором ЗОТИ стоял капитан команды.

При виде Паркинсон с цветами и юным Деваро, у Нотта отвисает челюсть, а за этим начинается приступ истерического хохота.

— Салазар! Пэнси, да что ж ты из крайности в крайность? 

— Не твоего ума дело, Нотт. — Гневный взгляд Паркинсон заставил бы и чертей в аду попрятаться.

— Мальчик, а ты никого, как бы это сказать, помоложе найти не смог? — Продолжает насмехаться Тео, на что болгарин лишь хмыкнул.

— Мисс Паркинсон мой хороший друг. — Отвечает юноша с некой снисходительностью, как к душевнобольным. — Но когда я повзрослею, я обязательно женюсь на ней.

— Юноша, идите на поле. О планах на будущее потом поразмышляете. —Поучительный тон преподавателя совсем не по душе мальчику.

— Эндрю, я подожду тебя на трибунах. — Говорит Пэнси, пока мальчишка не наплел еще каких глупостей.

Тео направляется к ребятам с метлами, а Виктор остается наблюдать со стороны вместе с брюнеткой. Девушка не выдерживает морального напряжения, она попросту устала от этого молчания, от чувства вины, она отваживается в очередной раз заговорить.

— Может, мы все же поговорим? — В пол оборота она поглядывает на профиль задумавшегося профессора.

— О чем? Очень надеюсь, вы не желаете обсуждать подробности развращения несовершеннолетних? — Смотря куда-то на поле.

— Нет, что вы профессор Крам. — Ни одна нота не дрогнула, хоть и хотелось выть. Вот что значит годы дрессировок.— Не смею больше отнимать ваше время. 

С невозмутимо спокойным видом Пэнси уходит на трибуну, и напоследок, под стальным взглядом Виктора, дарит улыбку машущему ей с поля мальчику.

*****

Прежде чем Гермиона успела выйти из кабинета вслед за слизеринкой, ее руку сжала ладонь Драко.

— Далеко ли ты собралась, принцесса? —Все так же лениво протянул итальянец.

— Не поверите, мальчики, у меня просто уйма дел. Так случается, если ты староста. — Гермиона пытается тихонько вытянуть руку.

— Ну мы то и не в курсе, откуда ж нам знать о таком. — Грозно шипит Малфой.

— Да только это не освобождает тебя от обязанностей нашей девочки. —Нараспев произносит Блейз, спрыгивая с парты.

— Девочки бывают занятыми. — Грин-де-Вальд пыталась показать всю серьезность на которую была способна.

— Так мы тебя сейчас освободим. —Шепчет блондин.

— Поможем расслабиться. — Вплотную подходит Забини.

Девушка нервно вздыхает, косясь на парней, но все же пытается продолжить диалог.

— Вы ведь оба прекрасно понимаете, что сейчас не время для романтики. Мы все морально напряжены до предела и попросту устали. Лучше будет сначала разобраться… — Но договорить не получается.

Блейз закрывает ее рот поцелуем, дерзко придерживая одной рукой за щеки, а второй за талию.   
Пока Драко без прелюдий снимает с ее плеча сумку, а за ней и мантию. 

Гермиона кое как пытается вывернуться из крепких рук, цепляясь в запястье Малфоя. Но он лишь перехватывает ее на себя и врывается в рот не менее наглым, вызывающим поцелуем. Забини расстегивает рубашки, сначала свою, потом и на шатенке, и страстно целует в ключицу, втягивая кожу, оставляя ноющий красный след.

Рука Драко властно стягивает верхнюю часть белья, открывая вид на упругую грудь. От представшего зрелища Забини нахально облизывается. Гермиона же задыхается от возмущения и смущения, но вытворяющие невообразимые вещи мужские руки, пресекают сопротивление на корню.

Она чувствует как на ее перевозбужденную грудь ложатся руки Драко, как он с силой прикусывает ее нижнюю губу, массируя набухшие соски большими пальцами.   
И к ней приходит осознание, что она больше не ощущает Блейза. Она разрывает поцелуй, начинает вертеть головой в поисках Забини и слышит дразнящее:

— Меня потеряла? — Самодовольная ухмылка, сидящего перед ней на коленях мулата, повергает в панику. 

И Гермиона просто переводит взгляд то на одного то на второго парня.   
Драко отрывает от нее взгляд первым, возвращаясь к терзанию ее шеи и заставляя громко выдохнуть, а она продолжая смотреть на то, как Блейз проводит руками по ее ножкам вверх, оглаживает бедра и слегка сжимает ягодицы.

— Мы просто хотим показать, почему ты больше не будешь, так делать. — И трусики слетают вниз.

Малфой резко приподнимает девушку, разведя ее ножки, и итальянец впивается слишком стремительным и настойчивым поцелуем, туда где его явно быть не должно, ну по крайней мере сегодня.

Вместо громкого “нет”, что почти смогла вскрикнуть Гермиона, получился громкий стон. Девушка зажмурилась, ее тело натянулось струной и она уткнулась в шею Малфою, который не без удовольствия наблюдал за ее реакцией.

Блейз слегка отстраняется и выдох гриффиндорки получается каким-то разочарованным. Тихий смешок Малфоя, и она уже лежит на парте. Забини по хозяйски поглаживает ее киску, смотря как Драко навис над девушкой с другой стороны и целует грудь. Рука блондина опускается к играющим пальцам мулата и проводит между половых губ, он опускает голову, чтобы видеть лицо Гермионы и нахально облизывает собственные пальцы. 

Девушка выгибается, ее захлестывают эмоции, она не ожидала столь дерзкого поведения. Они вытворяют, что вздумается, рассматривают где хотят, играют, как с куклой. Ее ужасает даже не происходящее, а то что ее это безумно заводит.

После не длительной паузы, Забини снова раскрывает ее ноги шире и приседает на корточки, продолжая оральные ласки и тихонько играя пальцем у сочащегося смазкой входа во влагалище. Драко вытворяет невообразимые вещи с ее грудью, и Гермиона начинает мелко дрожать, тело находится где-то на грани, а разум давно покинул пределы реальности.

Палец томительно медленно и аккуратно входит внутрь, даже Драко замирает, наблюдая за происходящим и реакцией их принцессы. От удовольствия и таких новых нереальных ощущений стоны становятся громче и чаще. 

Оба улыбаются, и Малфой возвращается к раскрытым губам девушки, успокаивающе поглаживая по щеке. Гермиона буквально впивается ему в шею и плечи обеими руками. А за тем взрывается, извиваясь и твердя что-то нечленораздельное сквозь стоны. 

Дыхание не успевает прийти в норму до конца, когда в коридоре слышатся голоса студентов, видимо, направляющихся на какой-то факультатив. Парни помогают Грин-де-Вальд быстрее одеться. Драко даже успевает поправить растрепанную косу, пока Блейз застегивает блузку.

*****

Довольный собой дуэт Слизеринцев встречает третьего, составляющего идеально вписывающегося в так называемое Бронзовое трио. 

Тео подмечает их взъерошенный вид, но предпочитает не комментировать. Возможные вопросы, что последуют в после не получат ответа, и он только усмехается. 

— Прогуляемся? — предлагает Блейз. И Малфой одобрительно кивает.

Тео тоже не против, сотрудничество Луны и Финнигана вызывает желание отвлечься. Ум понимает, что злиться бесполезно, но неоправданное желание впечатать кулак в мину Симуса накрывает. И он просто присоединяется к ним. 

Их путь останавливается у Черного озера. Красный Мальборо прикуривается от палочек. Они молча стоят в комфортной тишине. В кое веки у них все хорошо. У всех троих. Пусть и надвигается угроза. Но это же неизбежно, ведь так? Они уже привыкли. 

В их жизнях появляются союзники. Самые близкие люди. Ими оказываются наиболее неожиданные личности. Да и хрен с ним. Главное, что они счастливы. Сколько бы оно не длилось, наконец ведь удалось поймать удачу на изворотливый хвост.

Возвращаясь к главному входу в Хогвартс, на них накатывают воспоминания о сражениях, потерях и отчаянии. Почти синхронно все трое мотают головами отшатываясь от страшных, но никем не забытых событий. 

Внезапно Тео замирает и его глаза сужаются. Драко и Блейз поворачиваются в недоумении, а потом, проследив за взглядом Нотта, их начинает одолевать любопытство.

Теодор устремляется к месту на котором разворачивается прелестнейшая картина. Друзья едва успевают за ним.

На расстоянии приблизительно пятидесяти ярдов находится лавочка. Прекрасно освещаемая солнцем парочка заливисто смеется. А из груди Тео раздается рык. 

Луна Лавгуд и Симус Финниган обсуждая будущий проект, переходят к взаимным шуткам. Шатен смешит девушку, рассказывая, как агрессивное растение именуемое Клематисом подвесило его к потолку за правую конечность. При этом он подхватывает лодыжку блондинки и пытается воспроизвести движения злополучной лианы. Финалом истории, от которого Луна разражается почти что истерикой, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, является то, что ему пришлось так провисеть около четырех часов, пока профессор Спраут вернулась в свои теплицы после проведенных занятий.

Но Теодор этого не слышит. Все его внимание сосредоточено на прикосновениях. А их не должно быть в принципе. Как это так что этот, совершенно лишенный чувства самосохранения гриф, касается его девушки.  
Поэтому окончательно теряя контроль. Слизеринец вздергивает Симуса за воротник рубашки и отбрасывает в сторону. Гибкой змеей он поворачивается к противнику, пока тот в шоке лежит на траве.   
Кулак почти со свистом прилетает в лицо и голова парня откидывается назад. 

— Какого хуя? — кричит Финниган, поправляя явно вывихнутую челюсть. 

Но слизеринец не слушает бесполезные завывания. И продолжает экзекуцию, пока двое парней не оттаскивают его. 

— Думаю, уже хватит. — Говорит Блейз.

— Пожалуй, да. — Продолжает Драко. 

— Лучше пускай этот герой-любовник объяснится. Какого, лучше расскажи мне, твои лапы трогали то, что мне принадлежит? — С акцентом на “принадлежит” произносит Теодор. И решает мельком взглянуть на Луну.  
А Симус явно не понимает в чем же его обвиняют. 

Лавгуд прищуривается, выпрямив спину, гордо направляется к обвиняющему их в абсолютном абсурде парню. Ей претит мысль, что кто-то может считать ее своей собственностью. 

— А где написано, что я твоя? — И медленно удаляется, пока никто не может найти ответных слов.

Былое спокойствие уничтожено. И в угрюмой тишине трое шагают к замку. Ее решается прервать Блейз. 

— Ты правильно сделал, я даже не знаю чем бы закончилась даже гипотетическая вероятность того, что кто-то трогает Гермиону.

— Какого хрена Лавгуд психанула тогда, как пикси в брачный период? —Поддерживает Драко.

Тео это не комментирует.

*****

Дабы отвлечь друга от произошедшего и заодно дополнить его кровью ритуал, парни зовут Тео с собою в кабинет Снейпа. 

Перспектива, что теперь при добавлении крови троих чистокровных они наконец получат точное местонахождение Лестрейндж, так воодушевляет их, что они врываются в комнату без стука. Назначенное для время настало, так что они не тревожатся о ворчании или сильном недовольстве зельевара. 

Однако перед ними предстает картина маслом. И шок в третий раз за день отнимает способность говорить. 

Профессор Магловедения склонившись над столом Снейпа, что то щебечет внимательно слушающему ее собеседнику. 

Их поднятые брови почти прячутся в волосах, но преуспевает в этом только Драко из-за наличия челки, что немного выбилась из тщательно выполненной укладки.

“Голубки” как их окрестил Блейз в мыслях, ибо произносить такое вслух может повлечь за собою мучительную смерть, а зная о способностях Снейпа, Забини в этом не сомневается, отрываются от занимательной беседы и переводят взгляды на вошедших.

— Здравствуйте, это ваши воспитанники? Мальчики, вы ведь на факультете профессора Снейпа? —Французский акцент наполняет затянувшуюся тишину. 

Драко взяв себя в руки, пускай и с трудом, выдавливает, — Добрый день, да, нам посчастливилось быть учениками такого выдающегося профессора. — Это почти вызывает у Тео нервный смешок, но он его всеми силами подавляет.

— У нас назначена встреча, профессор Анри. — Строго говорит Снейп, злостно взирая на троицу.

— Да, да, не смею отрывать, вас от совместной работы, так похвально ваше стремление к учебе! До свидания профессор, мальчики. — кивая им, она выпархивает с кабинета, оставляя после себя тонкий шлейф изысканных духов. 

— Начнем. — бросает зельевар, взмахивая мантией в своих лучших традициях. Подходит к уже ждущему их котелку исходящему паром. 

Переглянувшись, и дружно молчаливо договорившись потом над этим изрядно похохотать, они следуют за мужчиной.

Не теряя времени, они склоняются над зельем. Разделяя на части текст заклинания, они передают кинжал и читают по отрывку пока их кровь стекает в котел. 

Когда основная часть закончена, вчетвером они поворачиваются к карте. Снейп выливает небольшое количество зелья на пергамент. 

Пять минут ничего не происходит. Нервозность одолевает всех. 

Через десять минут приходит злость. И зелье начинает двигатся.

Будучи густым оно все равно хорошо пропитывает карту, и когда мысль, что все попытки безрезультатны, ибо ничего на карте уже не разобрать, жидкость будто превращается в маленькую змею. 

Она впитывает обратно капли, что кляксами почти уничтожают пергамент, и направляется к окраине Лондона. 

Оставив после себя маленькую светящуюся красным точку, испаряется с тихим шипением.

— Охренеть, — изрекает Тео. И остальные безмолвно соглашаются с ним.

— Мы можем проверить это место сейчас? Пока темнота позволяет нам остаться более незамеченными? — Довольный Блейз решает не тянуть, ожидание его убивает.

— Дельно, но нам придется аппарировать за пару миль до предполагаемого дома, охранные чары могут быть выставлены довольно далеко, в моем мэноре они стоят за пять миль, четким кругом. — Задумчиво продолжает Драко.

— Гениально, конечно, — язвительно начинает Тео, — но кто-нибудь там был? Или хотя бы в этом районе города? 

— Я. — Коротко говорит Снейп. Все поднимают свои брови вверх, снова поражаясь сегодняшним неожиданностям, —/О, избавьте меня от своей подозрительности и недоверия. — Кривится Снейп, — Вы никогда не узнаете какими были мои задания. 

Все потупили глаза в пол. Уважение к этому человеку, что пожертвовал большей половиной своей жизни, для высшей цели. 

Как некстати вспоминается девиз Грин-де-Вальда, который так любил цитировал Дамблдор. 

Оказавшись на наиболее подходящей дальности к предполагаемому дому, они оглядываются.

Не нужно иметь ночное зрение, чтобы видеть отсутствие любого строения на равнине напротив них. Так же не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что дом спрятан под самыми мощными чарами. 

— Круто, я читал про кемпинг на магловедении, мы разобьем палатку? Как Золотое трио при поиске крестражей? — Язвительная натура Тео раскрывается особо ярко и удостаивается тремя раздраженными взглядами. 

— Необходимо постоянное наблюдение за этим местом. — спокойно говорит Снейп.

— Ну и кто же будет здесь сидеть сутками? — Удивляется Драко.

— У меня есть парочка претендентов, которые тут не заскучают. — Так же спокойно отвечает зельевар. 

Понимая, что он больше ничего им не расскажет, возвращаются в Хогвартс.

*****

Собрание “НедоОрдена” начинается в десять вечера.   
В этот день меняется не только локация, но и основной состав. 

В кабинете зельеварения возле окна стоял Снейп, компанию стоящих дополнял Крам. За первой партой слева сидели Малфой и Забини, сзади них на второй парте, опираясь на их плечи и засунув между их голов свою, сидел Нотт.

Уизли и Поттер занимали первую парту среднего ряда, Лавгуд села прямо на стол со стороны Джинни, явно чтобы не находится близко к слизеринцам. 

Гермиона и Пэнси, едва войдя и окинув взглядом аудиторию, направляются к местам за рыжеволосой и ее избранным. Гарри оказывается почти что окруженным девушками.

Реакцию парней не пришлось ждать долго. 

— Поттер, а тебе не слишком круто? —Спрашивает Блейз, явно недовольный происходящим.

— Это идет в комплекте с бузинной палочкой? Она была моей почти год, пусть и не у меня буквально, но все-таки, я такого ажиотажа не наблюдал. —Грустно поддерживает Драко. 

— Жалеешь, что Пожирательницы смерти на тебя не вешались? — Недоверчиво косится на него Тео. 

— Ну тебя, Нотт. Все ты испохабишь. 

— За то в случае вашей преждевременной кончины, а как правило, я выживаю всегда, —самодовольно протягивает Гарри, —ваши спутницы не заскучают. — И подмигивает слизеринцам.

— Мистер Поттер, не переоценивайте свои возможности. — хмыкает Снейп, Крам маскирует смех под кашель, — Пора начинать.

Зельевар оповещает, что дом найден. Но скрыт Фиделиусом. А так как они не знают ни адреса, ни располагают доверием хоть кого-то с доступом внутрь. Перспективы не радужные.

— Кто будет дежурить тогда? —нетерпеливо спрашивает Тео.

— Не пройдет и пары минут, — Снейп косится на часы висящие на стене, — и вы будете лично лицезреть их.

— А их будет много? — впервые за вечер говорит Луна.

— Их всегда слишком много. — Под нос бурчит зельевар.

Взгляды устремляются на камин. Из него, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, появляется сноп красных искр. Все, кроме Снейпа выставляю палочки, сам он закатывает глаза. 

Две идентичные фигуры пафосно выходят из дыма. Слизеринцы фыркают, справа раздаются возгласы радости. 

Снейп дает ребятам время на приветствия и уходит в подсобку за зельями первой необходимости для шпионов.

Джинни сразу же бросается в объятия братьев, Гарри пожимает руки с звучными хлопками по плечу.   
— Герм, — восклицает Джордж, — иди сюда, дорогуша. — И крепко прижимает девушку к себе, целуя в макушку.

— Как же я соскучилась. — Шепчет Гермиона. И переходит в объятия Фреда.

— Малышка, ты все прекраснее день ото дня. — Восклицает рыжий парень, косясь в сторону слизеринцев.

— А где же наша пафосная слизериночка? — Крутит головой Джордж. — Ты чего там спряталась?

— Я не любительница жарких объятий, того и смотри - растаю. — Нарочито серьезно произносит Паркинсон.

— Я знал! — Фред хлопает в ладоши. — Я знал, что твое ледяное сердце тает в нашей компании.

— Обольстительные рыжие ублюдки. — Ядовито бросает слизеринка, но все же идет в распростертые руки.

— Как же все таки изменились времена. — Самодовольно хмыкает Джордж, подходя к брюнетке. — Даже хочется тебя к груди прижать чуть больше, чем убить.

Пэнси весело хохочет, трепая Джорджа за щеки.

Сбоку Забини крепко сжимает кулаки, а ходящие по лицу желваки Малфоя смог бы увидеть и слепой. Только Нотт между ними весело посмеивается в кулак, случайно взглянув на Крама, и вовсе заходится кашлем поперхнувшись.

Ну по крайней мере, пока Фред не подхватывает Луну на руки, чтобы покружить в воздухе.

Когтевранка заливисто смеется, пока Джордж поет ей дифирамбы, уже реально сука в стихах. Теодора накрывает и земля уходит из под ног.  
Его придерживает, хоть и не менее злой, но все же умеющий сохранить самообладание Блейз. Бубня что-то про семью и родственников, друзей детства и прочую лабуду.

— А мы с подарками для … — Не успевает закончить Джордж.

— Восхитительной половины собрания. — Заканчивает Фред. И близнецы озорно переглядываются.

Так Джинни достается брошь в виде молнии, Луне - прытко пишущее перо с блокнотом из драконьей кожи, Гермионе - оберег от призраков, дабы скрыть постельные сцены от умерших и не самых милосердных членов семьи (Так сказать чтобы любовнички не подыхали после первого раза при загадочных обстоятельствах).   
Когда же дело дошло до Пэнси, братья совсем загадочно переглядываются, и их вид становится наименее шутливым чем когда-либо.

Самая большая коробка перекочевала в руки брюнетке, и она недоуменным взглядом окидывает неожиданно серьезных близнецов.

— Что там? — осторожно спрашивает Пэнси, подозревая очередную шалость. Близнецы Уизли славятся беспощадным стебом со всеми маломальскими знакомыми.

Переглядываясь, кивают друг другу и начинают свою речь.

— Пэнси Паркинсон. — торжественно произносит Джордж, и Гермиона начинает бояться что они сейчас сделают ей предложение, — Наша семья принимает тебя как ее достопочтенного члена и приглашает на традиционный воскресный ужин!

— А в коробке то что? — продолжает косится на них Паркинсон.

— Открой и узнаешь, там все что нужно, дабы ты стала истинной Уизли. — Подмигивает Фред.

Брюнетка хмыкает, развязывает зеленую шелковую ленту на коробке, и откидывает крышку. В ней находится фиолетовое платье. Обтягивающий верх, рукав три четверти, а от талии начинается длинная юбка в широкую складку. Приятная на ощупь ткань радует новую обладательницу. 

— У вас фиолетовый дресс-код? — Все в кабинете недоверчиво поглядывают на рыжеволосый дуэт. 

— А ты подними его. — Казалось, говорить в один голос они начали с пеленок. Пэнси послушно отодвигает ткань и разражается неудержимым хохотом. Теперь на нее смотрят, как на сумасшедшую.  
А она поднимает тюбик краски, который всем своим видом обещает превратить даже такую темную ее шевелюру в ярко медный оттенок.

— Мы очень рады, что ты в восторге, —подмигивает Фред, — но это не все. 

— Маман вымогает от нас невесток. — и все в комнате замирают с распахнутыми ртами, — И мы хотим тебя ею представить. 

— И предупреждая твой неминуемый отказ… — Продолжает Джордж, на что все облегченно вздыхают.

— Хотя мы и знаем, как ты от нас без ума… — Подхватывает Фред.

— Будь нашей спасительницей, притворись ею! — И стают перед шокированной Паркинсон на одно колено, совершенно синхронно, с широкими улыбками и протянутыми руками. В руке Джорджа покоится маленькая фляжка. 

Пэнси хмыкает, подходит, забирает флягу и опрокидывает пару глотков, прежде чем повернуться к близнецам. Бросает взгляд на Виктора и замечает как сильно сжимаются его кулаки и скрипят зубы. И решение приходит к ней незамедлительно.

— Эх, Уизли! Чем черт не шутит. Я согласна! — Смех разношерстной компании, кроме Крама, заполняет комнату.

— Вы принесли алкоголь в школу? —Обманчиво тихим голосом говорит Виктор. Мужская половина аудитории резко начинает кашлять.

— Ах профессор, мы вас сразу не заметили! Так были поглощены красотою нашей невесты! — Хихикают близнецы, — Это не алкоголь! — Фред прикладывает руку к груди в притворном оскорблении, — Это зелье уверенности!

— Не каждый день становишься на одно колено перед самой леди Паркинсон! —Добавляет Джордж. 

— Количество вместо качества тоже пойдет. — Тихо проговаривает Тео, исключительно для сидящих за партами. 

— Ждать малыша Деваро не придется. —Не может промолчать Блейз .

Тихий голос Луны заставляет всех прислушиваться, — А разве не будет лучше, если у вас будет две невесты? 

Джордж и Фред удивленно осматривают присудствующих. — Вы нас на верную смерть отправляете, что не жалеете нам лучших невест? 

Тео прищуривается и бурчит, — Дай Салазар, так и будет. 

Малфой и Забини гораздо более расслабленно наблюдают эту эпопею, на их ненаглядную пока никто не рискует покушаться. И слегка похлопывают Нотта по плечам.

— Дорогая Герми, как только Чарли узнал новости о тебе, загорелся желанием вновь тебя увидеть! Пускай не из праздного любопытства, но ты же знаешь, он так любит драконов, —Добивают компанию новоприбывшие, — а ты новая владелица такого количества, что клянемся, ни на шаг от тебя не отойдет, пока ты их не познакомишь.

Снейп, спасая всех от взрыва и бомбы замедленного действия в лице всех мужчин, кроме ухмыляющегося Поттера, каменеет. 

— Вот, — он протягивает близнецам два мешочка, явно увеличенных изнутри, —Уходите. 

— Как же так! Мы ведь даже не отпраздновали помолвку! —Возмущались смеющиеся близнецы, но хмурый вид Снейпа заставил их вздохнуть и повернуться к камину, — Мы еще вернемся! 

Снова взрыв красных искр заполоняет камин. Теперь половина членов “НедоОрдена” разделяет одну эмоцию - облегчение.

*****

В гостиную вошел Поттер, поздоровался с Драко, Тео и Блейзом и устремился по направлению спален.

— Если ты хочешь забрать Уизли с этого скопления развратных ведьм, то черта с два что-то получится. — Бросил ему Малфой.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. —Ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Мы уже трижды пытались остановить эту попойку. — Заверил Нотт.

— Что вам сказать, парни. У меня рука набита.

— Ага, конечно. — Проворчал Забини.

— Джинни Уизли!! — Пробасил Поттер на ступеньках.

Из комнаты старосты девочек послышался хохот и грохот. Двери открылись и показалась рыжая голова.

— Гарри Поттер, я занята сегодня. Мы тут в поисках… ну этих… — Девушка задумалась.

— Крестражей? — уточнил гриффиндорец.

— Неа, фильмов… порно! — Джинни захихикала, а из спальни снова донесся дикий хохот.

— Пиздец! — раздалось в гостиной. Гарри хохотнул.

—/Ну что ж, придется Избранному прогуляться по фанаткам — Обреченно произнес Гарри и направился вниз.

— Стоять, Поттер! Убью! Зааважу к херам собачьим! — Орала Джинни уже без тени смеха.

— Мне выживать не впервой. — Не оборачиваясь, кинул брюнет и подмигнул парням на диване.

— Не смей! — Рыжая фурия уже летела по ступенькам босиком. Поттер остановился посреди гостинной   
и раскрыл руки для Джинни, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Оседлаешь Героя? — И рыжая девушка с разбегу запрыгнула ему на руки, обхватывая ногами торс.   
Впиваясь в его губы страстным поцелуем, она уже расстегивала верхние пуговицы рубашки. А Гарри направился уже к собственной спальне.

— Чтоб она тебя затрахала, тварь геройская!! — Проорал ему Малфой вслед.

— Вот тебе бля и Поттер, а с виду то тихоня. — Констатировал Блейз.

 _ **(Саундтрек The Rock Mafia - The Big Big Bang)  
**_  
В комнате Гарри развернулось что-то скорее напоминающее сражение. Джинни сидела верхом и усердно терлась о поднявшийся пах парня под протяжные стоны обоих. 

Поттер крепко сжимал ее ягодицы, еще жёстче усаживая на себя. Он резко перевернул их обоих и завалился на девушку, имитируя фрикции отчего по комнате раздались шлепки, а затем крики Уизли.

Брюнет жестко укусил за шею, а потом широким мазком зализал рану, прекрасно зная насколько заводят его партнершу подобные грубости. Джинни в ответ зарычала, бессовестно извиваясь. 

Полетели клочья одежды. Череда укусов и грубых поцелуев сменилась не менее насыщенными ласками.   
Парень буквально вдавил Джинни в постель собственным телом, раздвигая ее ноги шире и впиваясь в киску губами. Девушка гортанно застонала, но звук был резко оборван, входящим в ее рот членом. 

Подавившись из-за сильного толчка, она попыталась оттолкнуть Гарри. Но резкое всасывающее движение губами и два пальца парня нагло врезающихся в ее лоно, заставили выгнуться и глотнуть слюну и прилагающийся к ней твердый член.

— Спрячь зубы. —Рычит Поттер и кусает ее за бедро.

Девушка начинает биться под ним из-за нехватки воздуха. И только тогда парень слегка приподнимает бедра, давая ей вдохнуть.

Быстрые и настойчивые ласки его языка в совмещении с пальцами заставляют Джинни взорваться. Блаженно извиваясь под своим мужчиной, она облизывает его фаллос во всю немалую длину с всасывающим движением на яичках. Тело незамедлительно реагирует, и Гарри резко подрывается.

Теперь она видит дикий блеск в его изумрудных глазах, с развратной ухмылкой в придачу, что открывает клыки парня. С бешеным остервенением он переворачивает ее на живот.

— В коленно-локтевую. — Приказывает грубый охрипший голос.

Джинни подчиняется, улыбаясь в предвкушении, а мужчина надавливает широкой ладонью на позвоночник, заставляя прогнуться. Она чувствует, как его член ложится меж ягодиц и с напором проходит вниз, поглаживая всю промежность.

— Куда? — рычит он, цепляясь второй рукой в нежное бедро.

— Мммм… — Не в силах ответить.

Он слегка входит в ее киску, она подается ближе и даже спиной ощущает нахальную ухмылку любовника.

— А может нет… — протягивает он и слегка отстраняется.

— Дааа… пожалуйста. — Хрипло умоляет Уизли.

— Что ж, как пожелаешь. — За фразой следует шлепок от резкого толчка и гортанное. — Наслаждайся.

Несколько минут размашистых глубоких толчков заставляют Джинни перейти на крик.   
Руки, сжимающие ее бедра, не дают возможности пошевелиться. К жестким фрикциям добавляется палец, легко проскальзывающий в анальную дырочку.  
И девушка взрывается с диким криком, полностью поднявшись и выгнувшись к трахающему ее мужчине. 

Оргазм накрывает его умопомрачительной волной, и они оба заваливаются на постель.

*****

В комнате Паркинсон три нетрезвые девушки в коротких пижамных шортиках и топах уходят в отрыв. Громкая музыка, заводные танцы и неизвестно какая по счету бутылка вина, переходят в бой подушками и использование кроватей по принципу батута. 

Уставшие они возвращаются на ковёр и, расположившись поудобнее, просматривают альбом с колдографиями, незамысловато именуемый - Неделя шуток. Снова звучит звонкий девичий хохот и пошловатые комментарии. 

В комнату влетает, сбежавшая от спящего Поттера, Джинни. Залпом осушает остаток бутылки и предлагает пойти к озеру. 

Отсутствие рационального мышления, в виду пьянства, заставляет девушек поддержать непонятную авантюру. С трудом натянув вещи и спотыкаясь, они спускаются в гостиную. 

Наткнувшись на злобного Забини, перегородившего выход, читающего нотации Малфоя и нервно хохочущего Нотта, они пытаются уладить конфликт.   
Но после угроз Малфоя разбудить Гарри, Джинни отправляет в них парочку безобидных, но неприятных проклятий. 

В конечном итоге, абсолютно мокрые Забини и Малфой, и гоняющиеся за ребятами летучие мыши, позволяют девушкам выскользнуть в коридор.   
За смехом и язвительными комментариями они не замечают, идущего к ним профессора. И Паркинсон с размаху врезается в него спиной. 

Компания притихает.

— Профессор Снейп. — с ужасом произносит Гермиона. 

Пэнси обреченно выдыхает и оборачивается, готовясь к презрительному взгляду декана. Увидев до сих пор держащего её за локоть Крама, брюнетка шипит: 

— Сучка! 

Вот только преподаватель не в настроении шутить. 

— Итак, леди, я не собираюсь выяснять, что здесь происходит. Но раз уж вы решили, что вам сойдёт с рук все что угодно, то я вам объясню обратное. Жду вас в шесть утра у центрального входа на отработку. Две минуты и чтобы все были по комнатам. — Тон профессора не давал возможности надеяться на лучшее. 

Пэнси окинула Крама холодным надменным взглядом, и вырвав руку, направилась к остальным, на что болгарин лишь тяжело вздохнул.

*****

Кое как поднявшись и выпив кучу зелий, дружная компания направилась на улицу.   
Перед выходом в Хогвартс их уже ожидал Крам. Мужчина лучезарно улыбнулся и объявил, что они побегут кросс вокруг квидичного поля и обратно. 

Гермиона молча вздохнула, принимая наказание за нелепое поведение, Луна улыбалась, Джинни и Пэнси как-то совсем синхронно фыркнули. Девушки явно не разделяли настроения учителя. 

После первого километра Джинни сыпала проклятиями и бранью себе под нос, Паркинсон сжимала челюсти до скрипа зубов, а Лавгуд уговаривала учителя забежать к черному озеру и покормить его огромного обитатели. Грин-де-Вальд с наушниками просто не реагировала на остальных. 

Понимая, что придётся добежать до конца, Пэнси и Джин начинают баловаться, догонять друг друга, толкаться, отвлекать Гермиону, просить Лавгуд вызвать им единорогов… 

— Даже мозгошмыги еще не протрезвели. — хихикает Луна. 

— Это мы поправим. — смеётся Виктор, подгоняя дурачащихся девушек. 

Рыженькая подмигивает брюнетке и из её руки вылетает луч безпалочковой магии, ударяя по Пэнс. Слизеринка падает, к ней подбегает взволнованный профессор. 

— Ты как? — приподнимает девушку за плечи.   
— Великолепно. — Шипит брюнетка. — отойдите, пожалуйста. Мне еще нужно добежать непонятно кем придуманный кросс, по всей вероятности из-за отсутствия личной жизни.

Пэнси убегает не давая возможности ответить. 

Он знает, что не прав, что перегнул отталкивая её очередную попытку примирения. Но злость брала верх. Попытки подавить собственное возбуждение, стоило лишь увидеть ее. Местами, его состояние начинало походить на вожделение. Он злился на себя. На собственное неумение проявить мягкость. Как же по идиотски отталкивать девушку, к которой отчаянно хочется прижаться.

Ведь на самом деле, не обделенный славой и вниманием женской половины общества, он никогда не состоял в длительных отношениях. Все эти вздыхающие барышни не вызывали в нем сильных эмоций.

*****

Хмурый, но по-своему умиротворенный дом привлекает их. Их пятеро.  
Госпожа не удосужилась сказать им, что информация попала слишком легко, так что рассчитывать на успех не стоит. 

Но они идут. Слепо. Глупо. Но разве ни это ли вера? Мудрецы говорят, что вера заключается в сомнениях, ведь если не поддавать их им, то можно прослыть идиотами. Но они этого не знают.

Священные 28. Великие династии, почему то возомнившие себя богами. 

Кровь красная. И течет у всех одинаково. Грязь же всегда разная. Она пачкает каждого по своему.

Смешивать их не страшно. Страшно принимать последствия провала собственных убеждений. 

Многовековая история показывает, что связь родственников переводит то, что бурлит в жилах. Но рождаются те же люди, однако, преобладающее большинство станет пушечным мясом. Тем, что так неосмотрительно решает идти напролом, следуя приказам. 

Дома вокруг цели стоят полукругом, и это ввергает в сомнения тех, кто стоит перед дверью.

Едва четыре снайпера получают от соратников информацию о дополнительной группе с тыла. И советуются с Лилит, которая издалека наблюдает за происходящим. 

— Огонь, — сладкий голос женщины звучит из наушника. И четыре выстрела свистят одновременно.   
Пятый не отстает и уже в следующую секунду все возможные нападавшие с фасада, падают замертво.

Лилит улыбается. Долгие годы тренировок сделали всех членов ее мафии одним слаженным механизмом. 

Единственный закон остался неизменным: “Цель оправдывает средства”, но и исключения в нем существовало всего одно: “Если дело не касается семьи”. Только она делает нас людьми, позволяет чувствовать, когда тебе кажется, что вся кровь мира на твоих руках. 

Лоренцо Сандро и Паоло Джианни ждут своих гостей, в их руках были горячие кружки кофе, а через секунду волшебные палочки. 

Темные фигуры в черных мантиях неспешно пробираются через заднюю дверь. Им понадобилось около десяти минут, чтобы снять защитные чары.   
Выстрелы не доносятся до их ушей. Модифицированное оружие не издает и шороха даже при залпе.

Их ожидания не оправдываются.   
Внутри нет всезнающего Дамблдора, что ждет их. Нет. Там двое мафиози, одетых в драконью кожу  
и майки-боксерки.

Изнутри дом начинает сиять разноцветными бликами. И символизируют они отнюдь не Рождество.   
Натренированные убивать мучительно и медленно. В ближнем бою не столь искусные, но и не полностью бесполезные. Режущие проклятия летят с их палочек на пару с круциатусами и убивающими. 

Паоло прижимается к стене на кухне и выпускает две "Авады", два тела на полу. А рука полыхает болью. Плевать, всего лишь царапина. Но Лоренцо это злит. И на лестнице в холле на секунду мелькает его тень. 

Лоренцо Сандро опытный охотник. Его любимое оружие не палочка, а дробовик, но только полный дурак откажется от магии.   
Больше всего он любит сам загонять добычу. Через время фигуры начинают шарахаться от шорохов и пытаются спрятаться за предметами мебели. 

Встретившись с Джианни глазами, он кивает и обездвиживает первую жертву. Двое других тут же защищаются, в воздухе пролетают желтые, красные и зеленые лучии и стоит смрад темной магии. Задняя дверь скрипит. Крики заклинаний заглушают любые звуки. Пыль и грязь, части стен разлетаются в стороны, впиваясь в кожу. Видимость почти нулевая.

Стоит им высунуться для прицела, звучит громкое и четкое: — Авада Кедавра! 

Успех. Очередная операция. Лучшие напарники. Временами им даже нет нужды видеть друг друга, интуитивно зная, что сделает другой.

Сейчас, отряхивая пыль с кожаных брюк и зажимая рану на руке, Паоло подходит к лежащему на полу, но единственно дышащему Пожирателю смерти. Друг не отстает. Мелкие порезы, невозможность вдохнуть хоть каплю воздуха на минуту заставляет их замереть и они всматриваются в непроглядную тьму, гадая, как им удалось попасть в цель. 

Парадная дверь распахивается. 

Вот она. Их Королева. В такие моменты, она предстает Ангелом Смерти. И только твои поступки определят, навестит ли она тебя когда-нибудь.

Черная Вдова вся в белом. Кому похороны, кому и праздник. Длинные волосы, сегодня идеально ровные, струятся по плечам. Белый брючный костюм, пиджак-кейп с удлиненными рукавами, белоснежная рубашка с высоким кружевным воротником. Тонкие золотые шпильки, ремень в тон, и длинные цепочки в ушах, контрастируют с черными волосами.

Кажется, даже пыль оседает быстрее от страха испортить идеальный наряд Лилит.

— Добрый вечер. Вы закончили? — мягко говорит женщина.

— Да, — единогласно отвечают два мафиози.

Высокий мужчина возвышается над хрупкой фигурой Лилит. — На улице чисто.   
Женщина, не поворачиваясь, кивает. 

— Этот, — Паоло указывает на лежащего посреди трупов скрюченного Пожирателя, — живой, можно допросить.

Неподвижное тело выдает только лихорадочно мечущийся взгляд. 

Черная вдова хмыкает над пленником, переводит взгляд темноту гостиной и замирает. 

— Один из одиннадцати, — говорит она, и все трое мафиози вскидывают брови.

— Лилит? — Произносит Лоренцо, — Их же десять. Или снаружи было шесть? 

Фигура в дверях машет головою и низким голосом утверждает, — Пять.

Улыбка у Королевы мафии почти оскал, только жди рыка и прячь глотку от клыков.

— Приветствую вас, милый гость, кажется вам пора уже предстать перед нами. 

Легкий взмах руки, и дезиллюминационные чары спадают с мрачноватого вида мужчины. Приспешники уже не носят маски, единственный сохранившийся атрибут прошлого - черные мантии в пол, с глубоким капюшоном. 

Он не робеет и открывает взглядам лицо, три направленные палочки делают побег невозможным.   
— Вам следует представиться. — Звонкий голос превратился в глубокий и низкий. Как озеро, шелковая гладь не дрогнула, не разошлась кругами, туманом обволакивая сознание, почти гипнотизируя.

— Джон Уилсон. — Тихо ответил мужчина. Его золотая шевелюра на висках отливала сединой и только это да пару морщинок у глаз и губ выдают его возраст. 

— Приветствую идущего на смерть. —Бормочет Паоло, и Лоренцо пихает его в бок. 

— А где же та, которую я так ждала? Дражайшая миссис Лестрейндж не удостоит нас своим присутствием? 

— Боюсь у нее насыщенный график, да и сама она предпочитает ожидать пленников к ужину, нежели отправляться за ними лично. 

Завуалированная угроза получает только наклон головы от Королевы мафии. А их неспешный почти светский разговор приобретает абсурдный вид. В окружении оседающей пыли и вибраций на изрезанных трещинами стенах, трупов и готовых атаковать в любую секунду верных воинов, два представителя высшего общества чувствуют себя пугающе комфортно.

— В любом случае, я вынуждена ее потревожить, а вы любезно нам в этом поможете. 

— Сожалею, но это невозможно. — Качает головой Уилсон.

Черная вдова тут же теряет к нему любой интерес. — Двоих забираю, остальных… — многозначительная тишина скрывает участь его соратников, но Уилсону было безразлично. 

Рефлексы срабатывают против него, и брошенная в него монета уже покоится в руке, через секунду его засасывает сила порт-ключа, а в следующий момент он уже дышит прохладой подземелий.

Эффектная женщина покидает темную улицу с играющей улыбкой на алых губах.

*****

Министерская мантия развевается холодным воздухом.   
Почему все их дома стоят на отшибе? Ему не дали доступ даже к камину. Сейчас есть возможность доказать свою преданность и заслужить доверие. 

Может ему светит ближний круг? Его пошлют на операции? Мечты подгоняли задубевшие мышцы. 

Скрипучая дверь отворилась, открывая взгляду единственное кресло занятое женщиной с пышной гривой черных как смоль волос. Одна ее рука бездумно крутила палочку, вторая держала хрустальный бокал с янтарной жидкостью, некогда красивые глаза в эту минуту безумно всматривались в игру света и тени. 

— Госпожа, — Гавейн кланяется сидящей, — я нашел его. — Гордость и самолюбие звучат его голосом.

Брюнетка вздыхает и переводит на него взгляд. В нем грусть и печаль, но вмиг искры любопытства загораются на глубине.

— Ах, Робардс, Робардс… — Растягивая гласные протягивает она. — Ты полон сюрпризов. 

— Хочешь что-то спрятать, положи на самое видное место. — Воодушевленно тараторит мужчина, Беллатриса вскидывает бровь. — Старик любит обводить всех вокруг пальца, но он там куда бы никто не сунулся. Его бессмысленность гениальна! 

Лестрейндж вздыхает, и прекращает вращение пальцев на древке. Гавейн подходит ближе и тихо шепчет. — Паучий … — Но Беллатриса уже знает окончание фразы и расплывается в довольной улыбке.


	11. Глава 11. O tempora, o mores!

Утро воскресенья было хмурым, скоро должны начаться проливные британские дожди, туман подступает неумолимым врагом, заволакивая мир и погружая в сонную дремоту. Запретный лес постепенно исчезает под клубами пожирающего его погодного чудовища. 

Дерево за деревом, поляна за поляной, акр за акром, территория Хогвартса поглощается прожорливым осенним спутником.

Влажный воздух искрился под последними пробивающимися сквозь тучи солнечными лучами. Октябрь обещал быть серым, мокрым и холодным.

Кружка горячего кофе обжигала руки, а согревающие чары не давали продрогнуть от сырого ветра. Такое раннее пробуждение было вызвано дурным предчувствием. Вместе с этим туманом к стенам замка подступало что-то мерзкое и липкое. 

И пока осень уверенной поступью шагала по Британии, выдирая из рук солнечного лета права на собственное правление, в ее тени пряталось гнетущее нечто, трусливо выглядывающее из под полов ее серого платья зло.

Истощавшими ручонками тянется к оплоту их счастья и уюта. Желает растерзать своими покореженными челюстями их хрупкий мирок спокойствия.

Девушка невольно ежится от гнета собственных мыслей и поглядывает через плечо на мирно спящую Гермиону.

Где-то вдали небо прорезает первая молния, и царица осень начинает заправлять своим мрачным балом.  
Призраки прошлого вторгались в сознание, вырываясь из неприступной крепости, именуемой непростительные воспоминания. На глаза навернулись слезы, пелена заволакивала мозг и послышались судорожные всхлипывания, грозящие выйти из под контроля. 

Непрошенная осенняя гостья по имени Отчаяние вглядывалась в глаза собеседницы, выискивая неоплаченные долги, льстиво предлагая самобичевание истерзанной души, приправляя остывшее блюдо страхом и безысходностью.

На плечи легли полупрозрачные руки, а нежный отцовский шепот произнес:

— Не бойся, маленькая леди, самая непроглядная тьма сгущается перед рассветом.

— Вы не дадите им... отнять… отнять ее у меня, Геллерт? — нервно шепчет Пэнси.

— Ни за что, девочка моя. - еле ощутимый поцелуй ложится на ее висок.

*****

Хогвартс ожил после ночной тишины, шурша мантиями, книгами, журналами; звякая кубками и шпильками; наполняясь щебетанием, восклицаниями и смешками. Воскресное безделье поднимало настроение студентов, несмотря ни на какую погоду. А подготовка к предстоящему празднику зажигала юные сердца в предвкушении танцев, приглашений и тайных признаний. Даже самые закостенелые скептики втихаря мечтали о романтических свершениях.

Большой зал Хогвартса напоминал маленькое поле битвы. Без заклинаний. Профессионалы убивают взглядами, и Виктор Крам был одним из лучших.

Пэнси решила, что с нее хватит. Она слизеринка. Чистокровная. Гордая. Не подобает ей за каким-то плебеем бегать. Пусть он и разделял с ней большинство черт.   
Ну вот чего он добивается? Уже несколько попыток с ее стороны не увенчались успехом, а он имеет наглость на нее пялится? Что он о себе возомнил? Пэнси Паркинсон не малолетка на побегушках. Вопреки нерадужным мыслям она оставалась невозмутимой снаружи. Вот так, спокойные выверенные движения, заметить краем глаза сверлящий взгляд, не вздрогнуть, дышать - идеально.

Гермиона стоически выдержала допрос с пристрастиями Джинни. Поттер гаденько усмехался рядом, и не сиди он напротив, получил бы тычок под ребра. 

— Я понятия не имею что надеть! — Не переставая, повторяла шатенка, — Мы же идем в Нору, а не на бал! Я наблюдала как Артур и Рон сражались в очереди на использование уборной годами, сомневаюсь, что кого-либо волнует в чем я приду! — Смех Гарри стал громче.

Уизли поджала губы и успокоилась, однако через минуту подорвалась, почти опрокинув тарелку с пирогом, которых на столах сегодня было масса, ураганом понеслась к слизеринскому столу. Остановилась она возле Паркинсон, та вопросительно приподняла бровь, и рыжая начала что-то ей бурно шептать, яростно жестикулируя. 

За стол Гриффиндора направилась пара девушек, и сам тандем был абсурдным недоразумением если бы не одинаковое хищное выражения на лицах. Они шли, перешептываясь, и хитро улыбались. 

— Крам сейчас в тебе дыру прожжет! — Заговорщически прошептала Джинни. 

— Будет проклят, это мой любимый пиджак. — Хмыкнула Пэнси.

— Он покаялся? Или уже на пути к искуплению? — Поинтересовалась Уизли.

—Он маринуется. — Задумчиво протянула Паркинсон.

— Ммм, мои любимые ингредиенты вина, гордыня и отчаяние. — Хохотала рыжеволосая. 

— Жди взрыва. — вздохнула брюнетка. 

— Пусть помучается, у нас ты не заскучаешь, а пока давай победим желание нашей ненаглядной натянуть толстовку и спортивки и щеголять в них весь день. 

— Я победила эту привычку почти три месяца назад. — Гордо ответила Паркинсон, а Джинни захлебнулась воздухоми неверящим взглядом уставилась на подругу, — Вкратце, я узнала, что магловские пожарные очень горячи в форме, а гостиная - не то место где стоит устраивать пепелище из безвкусных тряпок. 

Громкий хохот девушек разнесся по залу, и они плюхнулись по бокам от Гермионы, та бесполезно молилась, дабы эти две ведьмы прибыли не по ее душу.

— Пэнс, скажи хоть ты ей! Я не знаю! Да, Гермиона Гри… — гневная тирада гриффиндорки резко прервалась, — Я, короче! Есть что-то, что я не знаю! Но! Знает она! — И ткнула пальцем в сидящую Паркинсон, — Зачем вы только помирились, час от часу не легче! — Шатенка лягнула Гарри по ноге под столом, — Прекрати ржать, Поттер!

Дружное хихиканье стало ей ответом, маленький взрыв никому не помешает, а друзья всегда поймут.

— О, великая и могучая Гермиона, скушай пирожок и расскажи Пэнси, чем так прекрасен Чарли! - Воодушевленно почти проорала Джинни. Синхронно и со звоном, на тарелки опустилось четыре вилки. Три на столе напротив, и одно падение прозвучало за преподавательским столом.

— Чарльз безусловно хороший парень. —Спокойно ответила Гермиона. 

— Хороший? Да Чарли просто бог! Высокий, веселый, умный…. — Перечисляла неугомонная Уизли.

— Рыжий? — Подхватила Паркинсон. Джинни никак не отреагировала. 

— Ты влюбишься в него с первого взгляда, обещаю! — Неугомонная рыжая проорала это на весь большой зал. 

Преподаватель ЗОТИ резко поднялся с места и размашистым шагом направился к выходу. 

— Пироги сегодня особенно вкусные. — Со слишком радостной улыбкой пропел Поттер.

На секунду Крам встретился с рыжеволосой взглядом. Та мило улыбнулась и, потянувшись к подставке, схватила первый попавшийся кусок. — Пирог из вишни - слова излишни. — Охарактеризовала его Уизли, вгрызаясь в добычу. 

Виктор замирает и сверлит затылок Пэнси свирепым взглядом. А рыжая продолжила поедать уже другой пирог, приговаривая, — Пирог с грибами - ты больше не с нами. — Злобный взор профессора метнулся на Уизли. 

Паркинсон подхватывает незаконченную мысль Джинни, и не оборачиваясь, спокойно произносит, — Пирог с инжиром — покойся с миром. 

Крам яростно фыркает и уносится из зала. 

Симус Финниган мудрым взглядом обвел толпу сокурсников. Никто не ожидал его слов, но чувство единения было сильно в нем, как никогда. Поэтому его вклад в общую кучу непонятных фраз таки прозвучал. —Пирог с капустой - вкусно и грустно. 

Поттер закрыл лицо руками, а три девушки залились слезами от смеха. Финниган был горд собою. Невилл оторвался от самой занимательной в мире книги, конечно же по травологии, бред распространялся явно по воздуху. — Задолбали вы со своим загробным юмором.— И так же спокойно вернулся к чтению.

Герой магического мира, Мальчик-который-выжил-и-не-чокнулся-и-победил психанул. Все бы ничего, но шутить про похороны Крама уже чересчур.   
Страшные эти ведьмы. Он вышел из-за стола и повторил маршрут своей возлюбленной, сев на место Паркинсон. Там его встретили не радужно.

— Поттер, — протянул Малфой, — У нас обмен учениками? Тогда проваливай, выбор в любом случае, не в твою пользу. 

— Я, — Поттер указал себе в грудь пальцем, — туда, — теперь на стол Гриффиндора, — не вернусь. А тебе, —длинный палец Гарри указывал на Тео, что чуть не поперхнулся, – советую выбирать начинку.

— Чего? — Нотт и остальные удивленно переглянулись, уверенные в запоздалых проявлениях сумасшествия Поттера. 

— Пирогов. — Невозмутимо настаивал герой. 

— Но я не люблю пироги. — Будто говоря с ребёнком, ответил Тео. 

— А это будет уже не важно. — Гарри с обреченным видом окинул стоящие повсюду пироги, — Ты обидел Луну? 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — Удивленно спросил Забини. 

— Джинниполитен Всея Хогвартс. Да и не важно, важны пироги! — Настаивал Поттер.

— Ну важны так важны, а в чем проблема-то? — Ответил на взрыв Блейз.

— В том, что Тео следующий, — поджал губы Поттер, — Крам обидел Паркинсон, — он махнул рукой, — не спрашивайте, я все знаю, не хочу, но знаю. Вот. Он ее обидел, и они уже выбирают начинки!

— Куда? — Потеряв нить разговора, поинтересовался Драко.

— Будь внимательней! В пироги. А их обычно… — глаза Блейза широко распахнулись и перевелись на Нотта. 

— Да, на похороны. Вот убьют Крама и за тебя возьмутся. — Грустно подвел итог Гарри.

— Я помирюсь с Луной. — Решил Нотт. — Не то чтобы не собирался, но это таки перебор. 

— Удачи тебе, Тео. — Похлопал его по плечу Драко, не особо следящий за темой. Он пытался читать по губам этой троицы, что продолжала, а он был уверен, обсуждать очередного Уизли 

*****

Переодевшись, девушки спустились в гостиную, где их ожидала Луна.  
Смена нарядов выдалась делом нелегким, когда сбоку тебе мешает пара слизеринцев, безжалостно критикуя каждую вещь. Не прошло и десяти минут, как нервы Пэнси сдали, и она левитировала парней в коридор, захлопывая дверь.

Гарри и Джиневра должны были отправиться в Нору после квиддичной тренировки. Поэтому до Хогсмида троицу сопровождали Блейз и Драко, свирепо поглядывающий на декольте Гермионы. А там их ждал Чарли Уизли, по словам рыжей фурии, для безопасности. Надо сказать, парни уже ненавидели этого самого Чарльза всеми фибрами своей души.

Пока Малфой всю дорогу возмущался о посещении Норы и их нелегкой участи в подмене близнецов на наблюдательном посту, Блейз пытался создать видимость всепонимающего, веселого и крайне обаятельного итальянца. От этого Малфой еще больше фыркал, сжимая правую ладонь Грин-де-Вальд. 

Из Трех Метел вышел рыжий амбал и улыбнулся Гермионе, обнажая белые зубы. А потом этот гад буквально вырвал Грин-де-Вальд из рук Драко и начал тискать в объятиях, что-то там бася, наверное, на своем румынском. Тут уж даже Забини позабыл, что он обаятельный итальянец и злобно зарычал. 

Чарли поднял брови на недовольных парней, поставил гриффиндорку и захохотал.

— И который твой? — Просто спросил мужчина.

— Оба. — Немного смущенно ответила шатенка.

— Занимательно. Интересный комплект. — Без намека на осуждение проговорил Чарли. — Барышень я вам верну к вечеру в целости и сохранности. — Продолжил насмехаться Уизли, подавая руку Паркинсон. 

Гермиона поцеловала парней в щеки на прощание и попросила быть аккуратнее, нежно обнимая. От чего растаял даже Малфой.

Молодые люди аппарировали на двор перед норой, тут их встретили Джордж с Фредом. 

— Какого жениха ты себе выбираешь? —Незатейливо спросила Лавгуд. На что Чарли поднял бровь.

— Луна, они же одинаковые. Какая на хер разница? — Шепнула Пэнси.

— Пэнс, ты же понимаешь, что тебя все слышат? — Повернулась к ней Гермиона.

— Ну если бы ты молчала, все бы благополучно сделали вид, что не слышали.

Чарльз, наблюдавший за происходящим, подошел к Паркинсон.

— Вашу руку, мисс. И покончим с этим балаганом.

— Но это ведь наша невеста! —Возмутились близнецы хором.

— Была - ваша, стала - наша. — Заметил Чарли, открывая дверь.

Лавгуд весело взяла парней под руки, и все вместе они направились в дом.

Нора не менялась, да - обветшала, да - постарела, да - еще больше накренилась, но ни капельки не изменилась.

Молли встретила их радушно. Обнимая, хлопая в ладоши, расцеловывая всех без разбору, и прижимая к своей необъятной груди. Паркинсон попыталась спрятаться за самым крупным из сыновей Уизли, но номер не удался. Бедняжка не переживала такой кошмар даже во время битвы за Хогвартс. Ее передавали из рук в руки, чмокая и жмякая, каждый на свой манер. 

— Но мне казалось, Фред, ты говорил, что мисс Паркинсон придет с тобой. —Замялась на секунду Молли.

— Мам, я еще в детстве говорил тебе, что Чарли вечно все отбирает. А ты мне не верила. — Проворчал Джордж, продолжая подмигивать Пэнси.

Молли тяжело вздохнула и попросила рассаживаться за стол. Родители расспрашивали гостей обо всем, что только можно. На смущенные взгляды Молли, отреагировала Луна, не дожидаясь самого вопроса.

— Они слишком прекрасны, между ними нельзя выбирать.

После чего женщина разрыдалась, а сами братья расцеловали блондинку в щеки. Пэнси прекратила поток вопросов, наигранно смущенным видом и толканием Чарльза в ногу. Второй все понял и начал исправно отвечать сам.

К обеду присоединились Поттер с Джинни, и разговоров стало еще больше. При упоминании Рона все загрустили. Гермиона почему-то почувствовала себя предательницей, Гарри как по команде пристально посмотрел на подругу. Всем своим видом указывая на неверность ее суждений. Наблюдавшая за их немым диалогом Паркинсон даже начала восхищаться Поттером и его чуткостью.

— У них всегда была эта связь. —Прошептал ей спутник.

Пэнси лишь улыбнулась, начиная осознавать душевность этой разношерстной семьи.

— Гермиона, деточка, а почему ты без пары? — Поинтересовался Артур.

— Ее парень на дежурстве, подменяет Джорджа с Фредом. — Отрезал гриффиндорец.

— Что ж вы юношу одного отправили на столь опасное дело? - Возмутилась Молли и Гермиона почувствовала как отлегло. Каждый здесь желал ей счастья и неважно какой цвет волос или фамилия у этого чуда.

— Мамуль, ты же видишь, как похорошела наша Гермиона. У нее теперь этих ухажеров, хоть жопой жуй. — Хохотнул Джордж.

— Ну что ты несешь, оболтус?! — Взревела Молли.

— Он хотел сказать, что парней на задании несколько. — Гарри предупреждающе смерил всех взглядом.

Так и не молвив ни слова, Грин-де-Вальд благодарила все высшие силы за друзей. Она вдруг осознала, как же ей повезло, и что за все ее потери судьба вознаградила в трехкратном размере. Вот они причины отсутствия кошмаров по ночам. Здесь, за этим столом и где-то в полуразрушенном здании у проклятого пустыря сидят причины ее счастливой жизни. И Гермиона, черт побери, Грин-де-Вальд пойдет на любые ухищрения, но не даст их в обиду какой-то психопатке.

Из раздумий ее вырвал писк Паркинсон, которую уже тянул в сад Чарльз, чтобы продемонстрировать новую-старую метлу (очень старую метлу на самом деле, но им же усовершенствованную). Пэнси вырывалась у него на плече, близнецы хохотали вместе с Джинни, Поттер с Артуром пытались отговорить укротителя драконов, а Молли вопила о невоспитанности вышеупомянутого сына и одичалости после проклятых драконов.

Слизеринке все же пришлось прокатится на агрегате вместе с Чарли, после очередного виража обои весело хохотали, хоть Пэнси все еще жмурилась.

Так сад семьи Уизли наполнился отборной руганью Паркинсон, заливистым смехом наблюдавших и рычанием бесстрашного укротителя после неудачной попытки брюнетки ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь.

После приземления Пэнси гордо вскинула подбородок, и взяв под контроль панику, пляшущую в горле, ровным шагом направилась к Гермионе. Уизли аплодировали стоя, искренне восхищаясь стойкостью и самообладанием аристократичной мисс.

*****

У маленького Жака сегодня было особенное задание. Эльф должен передать записку лично Гермионе или Блейзу и никак иначе. 

Жак страшно гордился своей миссией и тем, что госпожа ему настолько доверяет. Будучи немолодым, и повидав не одного предка Забини, Лилиану он уважал и почитал. Она есть для него идеал госпожи. Он видел ее не в лучшие времена, он был рядом с ней в моменты взлетов и падений. Даже когда было очень плохо, а тогда еще молодая госпожа, ни единого раза не позволила себе повысить голос на эльфа, ни разу она не позволила себе обидеть или унизить Жака.

Эльф хорошо знал хозяйку, был лишь один грех, который она не прощала - предательство. Именно это заставляло ее превращаться в Лилит. И тут уже все равно кто ты, не имеет значение масштаб провинности, даже твои заслуги в прошлом не сыграют роли для приговора.   
Лилит не оставляла врагов в живых.

С юного возраста, ступив на порог дома Забини, Лилианна показала, что все ее суждения будут справедливы и взвешенны, что к домашним она проявит заботу и терпение, будь то муж, эльф или собака. И последние ее никогда не подводили. Этим объяснялось большое количество эльфов, да и собак тоже, в Забини мэноре. 

Что касалось мужей, первого - отца Блейза Лилианна очень любила несмотря на то, что изначально брак был договорным. Но обаятельный итальянский красавец смог покорить сердце Лили. 

Правда, как уже понятно с выше упомянутого текста, он не был особо верным супругом. Нет, Лилианна его не убивала, она просто не спасла его симпатичную шкурку, когда он так нуждался. К тому моменту у нее уже был идеальный мужчина, хоть еще и маленький.

В сыне молодая вдова души не чаяла. Поэтому у ее принца всегда было все, что он желал, по первому требованию. Его крайне редко наказывали за проделки (а их было бессчетное количество), а те наказания, что были - наказаниями считать сложно.   
Это отлично понимал и сам мафиозный принц, поэтому мадре он почитал, любил, уважал и боготворил.

Мафиозная группировка, наследство от покойного мужа, за время ее правления стала кланом и сменила сферы влияния. Ранее возмущающиеся и не желавшие принимать женщину, теперь на нее молились, те кто выжил, разумеется.

С появлением Лилианны все претерпело изменения - принципы, статут, законы и даже стиль. Те кто не выдерживал нагрузок быстро отсеялись, и у мафиозного клана Забини появился крепкий костяк.

В первый раз увидев госпожу, Жак понял, служить он будет только ей и до смерти. Все чего мог пожелать старый эльф - это видеть госпожу счастливой. 

Поэтому теперь он незаметно рыскал по Хогвартсу в поисках мисс Гермионы, которая как сквозь землю провалилась. Жак знал замок и окрестности, как свои пять пальцев, разве поручила бы хозяйка, приглядывать за сыном кому-то другому.   
Но сейчас он обыскал каждый угол, а толку ноль, еще и мастер Блейз на каком-то задании и кроме хмурого декана никто не знает где точно.

Поспрашивав на кухне, Жак узнает, что у мисс Грин-де-Вальд есть своя эльфийка в Хогвартсе. Маленький эльф аж запрыгал от счастья. Уж она то точно подскажет, где искать мисс Гермиону. 

Али он нашел довольно быстро. Эльфийка с видом следователя допросила его о цели визита и выдала местонахождение своих девочек только после заверений и клятв Жака о том, что ему можно доверять столь важную информацию. Он даже предъявил пергамент на проверку темных заклинаний. 

Жак покинул Хогвартс в приподнятом настроении. Преданность эльфийки Али радовала его, все же он не один так яростно исполняет свои обязанности. Теперь осталось найти только какую-то Нору Уизли. 

По мнению Жака это была не нора, а сарай. Он даже заочно пожалел живущих тут эльфов. А чуть позже осознал, что их здесь попросту нет.   
Взяв на заметку это место как средство запугивания нерадивых эльфов в Забини мэноре, он направился на поиски девочек.

То, что он увидел, повергло бедного Жака в панику.   
Два рыжих (лучше быть лысым,как эльф, чем иметь такие волосы) идиота толкали мисс Гермиону. Девушка неизвестно почему смеялась, а эльф уже обдумывал проклятие как можно болезненнее. Юная леди явно состояла в отношениях с мастером Блейзом, а госпожа приняла ее в дом. Так что негоже этим засранцам так себя вести с ней.

От огненного шара Фреда и Джорджа спасло, то что Пэнси вовремя заметила Жака. Выслушав парочку словесных проклятий в сторону всех рыжих и не воспитанных, девушки узнали о записке и срочном приглашении в Забини мэнор.

Жак терпеливо ожидал пока леди попрощаются со всей неотесанной, захолустной семейкой. Он отметил, что не рыжие члены процессами ведут себя скромнее и сделал выводы, что именно цвет так влияет на неадекватность этих представителей человеческой расы.

*****

Аппарировав в особняк Забини, вместе с эльфом они направились в подземелья, где проходили допросы пленников. Лилианна ожидала их в бесцветной комнате, вместе двумя подчиненными и пленным. 

Винтовая лестница продолжала уходить вниз, но эльф вышел из башни в прохладный длинный коридор. Гермиона, не удержавшись, поинтересовалась.

— Если здесь допросные, то что же ниже? — Мысленно готовясь услышать о сырой темнице и пыточных в подвалах особняка.

— Винный погреб. — Безэмоционально произнес эльф, направляясь дальше по коридору. — Госпожа не содержит тюрьму, если вы об этом.

*****

Джон Уилсон свободно сидит на стуле, в какой-то миг может показаться, что он здесь по собственной воле. На самом же деле на мужчине лежит мощное заклинание Империус. 

Допросная выглядит довольно просторно. Лестница, стены, колонны и свободы были из камня. Но из-за высоких потолков и хорошего освещения, подземелье не выглядело гнетущим или мрачным.

Явно недовольная Лилианна расхаживает вдоль комнаты. Допрос не принес результатов, в подавляющем большинстве Уилсон лишь подтвердил их догадки. О реальном количестве пожирателей он и сам мало что знал, упоминая лишь о тех, кого видел на собрании. Перечисление нескольких небезызвестных фамилий да упоминание какой-то вещицы, что должна помочь долбанутой Лестрейндж в осуществлении планов.   
Больше взять с него нечего, провести их в особняк Беллатрисы ему не по силам, так что это лишь отработанный бесполезный материал.

И Лилит уже подумывала избавиться от Джона до появления Гермионы. Но обстоятельства сложились иначе, продемонстрировав Вдове кое-что весьма интересное.

Грин-де-Вальд и Паркинсон сдержанно поздоровались с хозяйкой дома и синхронно уставились на улыбающегося Уилсона. Империус был снят и пленный тот час оскалился, демонстрируя собственное превосходство над пришедшими.

— Неужели, сама грязнокровка пришла повидаться напоследок? — Его глаза горели ненавистью.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать мистер неизвестный-почти-покойник, но она чистокровнее вашего будет. — Без колебаний вмешалась Пэнси.

— Две маленькие потаскушки, кого вы из себя возомнили? Ваше место разве в борделе для настоящих волшебников. —Все это походило на предсмертную агонию. Вероятно, Уилсону было не под силу унести столько дерьма на тот свет.

— Если вы не проведете нас в дом Лестрейндж, то я лично обеспечу вашему сыночку длинную и мучительную смерть с невероятным количеством пыток. Вы ведь даже не предполагаете, насколько мы с ним стали близки. О, я в его мыслях, занимаю все его сны и мечты, я нахожусь в его спальне, рядом с его мирно подрагивающим телом, когда он спит. Он уже давно превратился в мою игрушку - марионетку. А станет никчемным рабом, если захочу. И поверьте, бордель будет меньшим из зол, что придется пережить бедняжке, если вы не уймете свое упрямство. — Голос девушки был тихим, несколько вкрадчивым, словно она смаковала планы на его сына.

Все, кто находились в комнате, опешили от такого монолога Гермионы. Но она намеревалась выжать из этого идиота все до последней капли, и угрозы или шантаж не вызывали отвращения. На кону были жизни ее близких.

— Жалкая шлюха, как ты могла поверить, что хоть кому-то нужна? Каждый, кто тебе дорог, будет подыхать, захлебываясь собственными внутренностями! Все твои родные сдохнут на твоих глазах! Думаешь, ты спрятала своих ничтожных грязных родителей?! Она найдет их и уничтожит! А мой сын будет рядом с госпожой, будет иметь тебя, грязнокровная подстилка, во все щели, пока смерть не станет единственной твоей мечтой. — Захлебываясь собственной речью, орал Уилсон.

В глазах же читался неприкрытый ужас, животный, стеклянный, холодящий кровь в жилах. Он тупо взирал на собеседницу.

— Ты ведь настолько никчемен, что даже покойная женушка предпочитала других мужчин тебе и твоему отпрыску. Не сложно догадаться, чем было вызвано ее презрение. Мне кажется, инцидент на лестнице скорее самоубийство, чем несчастный случай. Она ведь и вправду сожалела, что родила мерзкого уродца от столь бесхребетного донора. — Откровения Маркуса, как он полагал, в полном одиночестве, сыграли злую шутку не в первый раз. Елейный тон Гермионы продолжал разрезать пространство в клочья, как и остатки психики новоиспеченного Пожирателя.

Уилсон обезумел, как бешеная псина. Изуродованное лицо, на уголках выступила пена окрашенная кровью, стекая к воротнику рубашки.

Она нашла то самое болезненное, что таилось в глубинах изуродованной душенки.

К горлу подступила горькая желчь, вступая в сражение с металлическим привкусом крови. Остатки рассудка, сохранившиеся после пыток мафиози, канули в небытие. Глаза застилала пелена ярости. И со сдавленным мычанием он бросился на гриффиндорку.

События последовавшие за этим, заставят каждого из присутствующих вздрогнуть и осознать границы любви, а точнее их отсутствие. 

В застывшем моменте раздается ледяное “Авада Кедавра”, несколько секунд подобных вечности, а затем тело Уилсона валится к ногам Гермионы. И четыре изумленных взгляда прикипают к Пэнси, лицо которой, кажется, не выражает ни единой эмоции.

Пэнси смотрит в глаза подруги, вглядываясь в янтарные радужки, чтобы понять ее мысли. Брюнетке жизненно важно разглядеть понимание, так и в Азкабан не страшно. На лице Гермионы застыл лишь неподдельный шок, распахнутые от изумления губы, расширенные до предела глаза. Только потом слизеринка замечает в ее руках палочку, и в ее голове проносится “Мерлин, она была готова к нападению. Она специально его бесила, чтобы вывести на эмоции. А я все испортила. Снова налажала!“. 

Пэнси понуро опускает голову, как на заседании Визенгамота и ожидает приговора за свою необдуманную жестокость. Вот сейчас Грин-де-Вальд скажет, что не ожидала от нее подобного, что презирает ее, что ненавидит и не желает иметь такую подругу, разбрасывающую Авады без видимой причины.

Но Гермиона бросается ей на шею и крепко, что есть сил, прижимает к себе. Где-то, будто вдалеке раздается голос Лилианны. Она велит джентльменам убраться, таким будничным тоном, вроде и не стоит перед ней малолетняя убийца. А после как-то совсем нежно приобнимает девочек за плечи, призывает покинуть подвал и выйти в сад.

*****

Спустя час и бутылку успокоительного огневиски, идея Лилианны о снятии напряжения методом спортивных дуэлей (по описаниям более напоминавшим бои без правил) выглядела очень соблазнительно. 

Послание хозяйке Малфой мэнора было отправлено, так что оставалось ожидать прибытие Нарциссы. 

Миссис Забини выделила всем более комфортные вещи из личного гардероба. Так Пэнси приняла образ плохой девочки, надев коротенькие джинсовые шорты с бахромой по краю, яркий топ, прикрывающий только грудь, с нецензурными надписями на итальянском. Вид Гермионы был еще более удручающим - кожаные шорты, черный корсет с мощной декоративной шнуровкой и красный укороченный топ с широкой горловиной, ниспадающей на одно плече. Сама Лили вальяжно расшивала по саду в белых шортах и майке борцовке, поверх которой был накинут джинсовый жилет в тон шортам.

Количество разнообразных угощений на столе было приличным, как на свадьбу. А вот количество алкоголя, в самых непредсказуемых ипостасях, с расчета на четверых, было крайне неприличным.

Лили сразу изъявила желание столкнуться в дуэли с будущей невесткой, но девушки решили все же дождаться миссис Малфой. 

Нарцисса вошла в сад спустя минут пятнадцать, в самом необычном амплуа, что можно было вообразить. В шортиках клеш с завышенной талией, того же оттенка шампань был и задорный топ с розовой Минни Маус тычущей fuck. Женщина выглядела лет на двадцать моложе, стройные ножки, спрятанные ранее подолами платьев, сейчас уличали свою обладательницу в ежедневных спортивных тренировках. Челюсти Гермионы и Пэнси вернулись в подвалы дома Забини, а вот Лили не выглядела удивленной.

— Итак, леди изъявили желание посоревноваться? — Нарцисса грациозно плюхнулась в океан подушек. 

Девушки взяли себя в руки, смирившись в неожиданным амплуа блондинки, и Пэнси ответила.

— Да, миссис Забини предложила таким образом снять стресс. — Она поежилась от причины этого решения, Гермиона сжала ее руку, в поддерживающем жесте. 

— Чудесно, последний раз, когда я сражалась, — она сочувствующе посмотрела на Грин-де-Вальд, — это было не для развлечения, и я прошу прощения и буду это делать еще много раз, — она опередила Гермиону которая уже хотела возразить, — поэтому, давайте начинать! — неожиданно для всех она хлопнула в ладоши и лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Не будем вспоминать прошлое, наше настоящее - вот что важно. — Лилианна подвела итог.

— Нам нужно непредвзятое лицо, может кто то из ваших подручных? —Поинтересовалась Пэнси.

— Не думаю, что они готовы увидеть твое падение. — Поддела Лилиану Нарцисса. 

— Вот значит как! — фальшиво разозлилась миссис Забини. Наколдовав белую кружевную перчатку, она бросила ее в обидчицу так, что она зацепилась за высокий хвост, оставшись висеть на голове у Нарциссы. — Я бросаю вам вызов! Никто не смеет принижать хозяйку дома, распивая ее лучшее вино! 

Миссис Малфой, что прятала смех в бокале красного игристого, тихо хихикала. Девушки, следя за шутливой перепалкой, веселились и недоумевали как две чистокровные аристократки буквально беснуются на их глазах. 

— Первая пара сформировалась, но секунданта так и не наблюдается. —Подняла бровь Паркинсон.

— Милая Гермиона, ты хорошо знакома с биографией своего дедушки? — Нарцисса наклонила голову на бок, изучающе разглядывая девушку. Та опешила от такой резкой смены темы и кивнула.

— Тогда проблемы нет, призови лучшего дуэлянта двадцатого века, думаю, его умения не дадут ей схитрить. — Миссис Забини на это только сузила глаза и покачала головой.

Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд появился в своем обычном виде, а именно в костюме тройке, как никогда элегантно, галантно поклонившись, он приветствовал дам. 

— Столь прекрасная компания юных красавиц нуждается во мне? Весьма лестно. — Он одарил своей лучшей улыбкой присутствующих.

— Рады наконец с вами познакомиться! Несомненно, нам нужны ваши умения. — Кивнула Лилианна. 

— Я к вашим услугам миледи. 

— Будешь нашим секундантом? — Урезая неловкие, для нее и Пэнс, заигрывания, что явно подействовали на женщин, ответила Гермиона.

— О, какая честь, с радостью, каковы условия? Смею предположить, что до первой крови? — Приподнял бровь мужчина. 

— До третьей, мы не столь хрупкие. —Хмыкнула миссис Малфой.

— Может не надо? — Пэнси прошептала на ухо подруге.

— Чего ты, не думаю, что будет слишком кроваво. — Успокоила ее шатенка.

— Правила дуэли просты - их нет. — Хитро резюмировала Лилиан на и принялась колдовать защитный купол на поляне напротив. 

— Интригующе, жаль при жизни мне не посчастливилось сразиться с такими потрясающими противниками. 

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, однако мы слишком слизеринки для вас, и нашли бы способ сразить вас до дуэли. —Хмыкнула Лилианна. 

— Верно, яд там, отравленные шипы тут, и нет нужды в заклинаниях. — Мило улыбнулась Нарцисса. На это заявление с трудом сглотнула Гермиона, а Пэнси в шоке потянулась за бокалом. 

— Милые дамы, вы становитесь все интересней и интересней. Жаль, что я не имел столь чудесных союзников. Исход битвы был бы гораздо более непредсказуемым. — Ответил Геллерт, и о Боги, подмигнул им. Женщины расплылись в улыбках, девушки закатили глаза. 

— После ста лет флирт должен быть запрещен. — Паркинсон наклонилась к шатенке. 

— Мне нужно больше вина. — Ответила Гермиона. 

— Пей, пей, мне же лучше. — забавлялась Пэнси.

— И не надейся, я возьму тебя мощностью. 

— Обязательно, жду не дождусь как меня разорвет от смеха. — Хихикнула Паркинсон.

Тем временем раздалось первое заклинание, а фигура Грин-де-Вальда внимательно следила за происходящим. Было странно наблюдать как две милейшим образом одетые дамы в идеальных боевых стойках насылают проклятия разной степени ущерба. Мгновенно отражая атаки и успевая насылать ответные, они гаденько ухмылялись, буквально шипя слова. переходя к невербальным, пытаясь застигнуть оппонента врасплох. 

— Первая кровь. — Голос Геллерта разнесся по поляне. Маленький надрез на бедре Нарциссы начал кровоточить, блондинка вопросительно приподняла бровь. Ответное заклинание срезало парочку дредов с виска миссис Забини. Та вскрикнула. 

— Ах ты! Хочешь по серьезному? Ну держись! — Ответный смех Нарциссы заставил усмехнуться даже Грин-де-Вальда.

Однако, на изящной ладошке Лилит появилась первая капля крови. 

— Первая кровь! Леди, вы ступили на скользкую тропу. — Он повернулся к блондинке. 

— Благодарю, — Нарцисса пыталась сохранить манеры даже запыхавшаяся, — но капитуляция невозможна. 

— Ни в коем случае. Только до конца, моя дорогая. — Лилит забавлялась, хоть и сама обладала давно сбившемся дыханием.

— Вторая кровь! — Недоуменные взгляды зрителей повернулись к миссис Малфой, на шее которой красовалась микроскопическая ранка. Грозный рык, что напомнил девушкам Драко, сорвался с ее губ. 

— Милая Цисси, ты не передумала? —Участливо поинтересовалась Лилианна. 

\- И не надейся. 

— Третья кровь! Поздравляю, миссис Забини и мое почтения вам обоим, я восхищаюсь вашими умениями. —Секундант поклонился им и улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Цисси, ты сможешь еще потребовать реванш, может тогда удача повернется к тебе более приятной своей стороной. — Подмигнула Лилит, и развернувшись, зашагала прочь.   
Стоило ей уйти на почтительное расстояние, ее настигло заклинание подножки. Абсолютно нелепо шлепнувшись на подушки, она заливисто расхохоталась. 

— Слизерин! — Крикнула Лилианна.

— Хаффлпафф! — Ответила Нарцисса.

— А ну забери свои слова назад! — Грозно наставила миссис Забини на нее палочку.

— Ни за что! 

— Может заживить ваши раны? —Предложила Пэнси.

Прицелившись, будто собираются продолжить драться, женщины легко залечили раны друг друга.   
Девушки, едва успев испугаться, облегченно вздохнули. 

Дуэль Паркинсон и Грин-де-Вальд прошла весьма предсказуемо. Гриффиндорка, как и обещала, задавила мощностью. Хоть отпор Пэнси давала и незаурядный, смачно приправленный ехидством, но последнее заклинание Гермионы просто отшвырнуло слизеринку на щит. Небольших ранений оказалось сразу несколько, и Геллерт посчитал разумным закончить сражение.

Выброс адреналина заставил всех оживится и забыть о случившемся. Пэнси смогла окончательно расслабиться. Компания оживленно болтала под звяканье бокалов, обсуждая детство парней и смешные моменты из жизни. 

Нарцисса поделилась своим методом пыток для портрета Люциуса, сразу встретив волну восхищенных аплодисментов. Даже Геллерт был настолько заинтересован беседой, что не удержался и поведал несколько историй юности, описав самые выдающиеся провалы Дамблдора.

— Настало время финальной битвы, за звание самой могущественной пьяной ведьмы! — Торжественно подняла бутылку пива Черная Вдова.

— Мерлин, я надеялась, ты забудешь! —Хохотала Нарцисса, но бокал все же подняла в знак солидарности.

— Ты готова получить наглядный урок уничтожения от мамочки, девочка моя? — Поднимаясь с подушек, пафосно вещала миссис Забини.

— Как никогда! — Вздернула подбородок Гермиона. — Глянем на что способна пьянющая мафиозная королева.

— На многое. — Прошипела Лилит, сузив глаза в хитром оскале.

— Дамы, вы уверены, что стоит продолжать в таком состоянии? —Веселье Геллерта как рукой сняло.

— О, да! — Восклицает его внучка. Уверенной походкой, хоть и слегка пошатываясь, направляется к щиту.

— Давай, Гермиона! Покажи этой итальянской сучке, на что способна! — Подбадривает миссис Малфой с крайне коварной ухмылкой на лице. —Победишь, подарю тебе Шато-де-Блэк во Франции.

— Стервозная ведьма! Оно и так ей достанется, когда мы сдохнем! В виду компенсации за пожизненную опеку наших оболтусов. — Парирует Лилит.

— Тут другое! — Нарцисса поднимает палец вверх, — Драко собственной пеной бешенства подавится, оно его любимое.— Уже давясь смехом заканчивает блондинка.

Геллерт осознает, что ситуация может выйти из под контроля в любой момент. Сейчас он готов отдать все за возможность обрести тело и подстраховать внучку.   
Он как-бы заигрывая направляется к Лили и ласково шепчет ей на ухо:  
— Поаккуратнее…

— Все в порядке, Геллерт. — Женщина бросает на него полностью трезвый, но заговорщицки хитрый взгляд через плечо.

Юная Грин-де-Вальд поняла во что ввязалась еще по первым двум заклинаниям Вдовы. Это будет бой на выживание, ничего общего не имеющий с юмором. Пришлось трезветь и концентрироваться в экстренном темпе. Лилит великодушно дала ей несколько секунд прийти в себя и подстроится под нешуточный ритм дуэли. 

Вид противницы натолкнул Гермиону на мысли про схватки с дикими животными, крайне опасными животными. 

Увидев, какими оборотами набирает темп дуэль, Пэнси и Нарцисса подскочили с подушек и подошли ближе. Их лица были встревожены, отчетливо выделялось как Паркинсон закусывает губу до крови.

Зрелище набирало эпохальных масштабов.

Разноцветные лучи вырывались из палочек ежесекундно и разбивались искрами о мощные щиты. Глаза оппоненток полны азарта и неумолимости, движения походят на танец, предвкушение броска искрится в воздухе. 

Не успев наколдовать щит, Грин-де-Вальд все же успела отскочить в сторону, сэкономив время на мощный удар. Щит Лилит разлетается в клочья. Гермиона отчетливо слышит в голове неустанные советы Геллерта. Доверившись голосу наставника, она вкладывает всю мощь в абсолютно неизвестный ей ярко красный щит. И он поглощает заклинание Лилианны в себя, что лишь увеличивает его в размерах.

Шок на лице представительниц прекрасного пола заставляет мужчину самодовольно вздернуть подбородок. В то время как Вдова атакует серией резких выпадов, пытаясь найти слабое место надвигающейся алой стены. Взорвав щит разрушительной Бомбардой, она не успевает увернуться от прощальных режущих осколков волшебного пресса-стены. 

Геллерт торжественно объявляет об окончании дуэли, с надменным видом коварного короля.

— Придется вас воскресить, Грин-де-Вальд, чтобы потом отплатить за столь постыдный проигрыш. — Шипит ему еще не успевшая отдышаться Лилит.

— Уже не Геллерт? — Обиженность выглядит крайне наигранно. — Почту за честь обучить такую хищницу нескольким приемам. — Коварно шепчет он напоследок поверженной даме. На что та лишь лукаво хмыкает.

Гриффиндорка подбегает к родителю в такой эйфории, что попросту не замечает отсутствия телесной оболочки и в попытке обнять, чуть не сваливается на газон. Спасение приходит в виде вовремя спохватившейся миссис Забини, и крепкие объятия достаются ей.

Масштабная пьянка продолжается уже под бурное обсуждение приемов и заклинаний.

Немного поутихший восторг сражения снова сменяется шутками.   
В какой-то момент попойка приобретает устрашающий оборот, под звуки смеха Лестрейндж. Новое состязание на лучшую пародию Беллатрисы не оставляет равнодушным даже Геллерта. И он ретируется в дом, предпочитая беседу с двумя мафиози, нежеланию знать подробности интимной жизни прелестных дам, включая внучку.

Вид дрожащих эльфов, что так и подпрыгивают с каждым новым взрывом дикого безумного хохота, вызывает у Грин-де-Вальда сочувствующую улыбку. Предпочитая все же абстрагироваться, он заводит разговор с мужчинами.

*****

Блейз и Драко появились из камина в Забини мэноре, вовлеченные в собственную беседу и не замечающие ничего вокруг. Когда с ними поздоровался Геллерт, они немного удивились столь странной компании, состоящей из Лоренцо и Паоло бурно обсуждающих магловское оружие с Грин-де-Вальдом. 

Появившийся с характерным хлопком Жак поинтересовался будет ли хозяин с другом ужинать. Получив ответ, он известил их об находящейся в саду компании, что подтверждалось новым взрывом ужасающего хохота. Прижав уши, эльф убрался восвояси.

Они узнали о случившемся в подземельях от Паоло, а также услышали красочную историю о дуэлях от Геллерта, с объяснениями жутковатого смеха. Как бы между прочим, Грин-де-Вальд поинтересовался, о том, что им посчастливилось узнать. 

Все о чем он мог думать сейчас, была чокнутая психопатка, желающая навредить его дочери. Иногда ему казалось, что он чувствует палочку в руках. О, как легко бы он справился с этим Фиделиусом при наличии бузиной палочки.   
Он не мягкотелый, как Дамблдор. Его враги молят о пощаде, а не годами строят козни из-за гребаного гуманизма.

Молодые люди направились в сад, надеясь остановить пьяный шабаш. Но представшая им картина заставила пересмотреть все планы и уговаривать дам разойтись по спальням в экстренном порядке.

Открытые рты сыновей вызвали новую волну смеха. Нетрезвые леди не прекращали насмехаться над парнями, пока те так и не сумев подобрать челюсти, рассматривали новые образы ведьм. Раскинувшаяся на подушках Нарцисса, что как раз перешла к пиву и держала в руках бутылку, показательно надменным тоном заявила:

— Отныне Шато де Блэк принадлежит Гермионе. Так что если у тебя там еще остались вещи, можешь убираться… ой… в смысле собираться… да.

— Благодарю, мама, за любезно оказанную честь убраться. Еще есть какие нибудь новости, что я должен знать? — Светским тоном, интересуется сын.

— Да! Маленьким ты был таким душкой! И Блейз тоже! Сейчас мы будем просматривать ваши альбомы, эльфы уже все принесли.

— Ну хорошо, хоть не порно. — Тихонько ворчит Забини. Но слух ведьм оказывается не пил вместе с ними.

— Еще не вечер. — Коварно шепчет Лили. — Девочки как раз обещали нам эксклюзивные истории из вашей жизни в Хогвартсе.

— Мамуль, ночь уже. А завтра учебный день и девочкам не мешало бы проспаться. Давай отложим истории и альбомы, которые я обязательно сожгу, до следующего раза. Пока вы не рассказали лишнего. — Ласково пропевает Блейз.

— Милашка Блейзи, не будь таким занудой. — Вторит его тону Пэнси.

— Не то поведаем, насколько близкие знакомства вы заводили с младшекурсницами всех факультетов. Так что уберите свои рученки от альбомов и шуруйте коль не по душе наше времяпрепровождение. — Надменно заявила Грин-де-Вальд, обляпавшись пивом и завалившись на Нарциссу.

— Миссис Малфой, могли бы вы уделить мне минуту? — Нарочито официально поинтересовался Драко.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, полагаю вам не стоит утруждать себя лишней полемикой. — Проговорила Нарцисса с видом светской львицы.

— Кажется, нам лучше временно отступить за подмогой. — Высказал стратегическое предположение мулат.

— Кто же отважится вам помогать? —Скучающе протянула Лилианна. 

— Мертвый умереть не может. — С видом философа, ответил ей сын.

Развернувшись на каблуках, парни направились в дом, где Геллерт продолжал неспешную светскую беседу с двумя итальянцами. Последнии уже с уважением и восторгом взирали на вещающего призрачного собеседника, хотя ранее относились крайне скептически.

*****

Тема разговора плавно протекала, казалось, Грин-де-Вальд наслаждался компанией и чувствовал себя максимально расслабленно. 

Мужчины уже яростно обсуждали возможности усовершенствования магловского оружия с помощью магии. Лоренцо отважился на несколько вопросов по поводу войны, на что получил довольно конструктивные ответы. Совсем осмелев, итальянцы все же решились осведомиться о создании порт-ключей, и Геллерт поведал им истории о созданных им выдающихся экземплярах. Одним из таковых был тот, что привел его с несколькими соратниками прямиком в отдел тайн американского Министерства.   
С той схватки Грин-де-Вальд вышел однозначным победителем, именно благодаря порт-ключам.

Такая магия была подвластна нынешнему поколению, благодаря древности корней и связи с драконами. Но об этом Грин-де-Вальд естественно умолчал. Именно связь с драконом делала каждого представителя их рода особенным. 

Обряд, что проводился над всеми детьми его великого рода, награждал ребенка некой телепатической связью с конкретным животным. Это было одной из причин по которой Гермиона в глубоком детстве и посетила Нурменгард. 

Дракон, обладающий связью с Геллертом, также до сих пор жил на территории поместья, но с ним Гермионе не удалось познакомиться при первом визите в замок, в виду любви рептилии к одиночеству.   
Это и к лучшему, не то милый снежный Альтаир показался бы им душкой. 

Делириум вдвое больше дракона Гермионы, темно зеленого окраса и с прескверным характером, чем часто напоминал хозяина. Чем спокойнее рептилия выглядела внешне, тем больше от нее стояло ожидать атаки. И если внучку Грин-де-Вальда он однозначно не тронул бы, то её спутников легко отправил бы в мир иной.

Делириум не был машиной для убийств, просто отличался своенравностью и ревностью, что делало животное опасным для гостей поместья.   
Надо сказать, что он стал одной из тех причин, по которой Министерство не отважилось посещать пленного. Никого не прельщала возможность знакомства с пресловутым драконом.

Во времена заточения Грин-де-Вальда в Министерстве, от огня взволнованного и рассерженного разлукой дракона пострадало немало народу. И даже известному Ньюту Саламандру не удалось приручить животное. Долгие мучения волшебника Делириум вознаградил лишь сохранностью его жизни и собственным возвращением в Нурменгард. 

После того случая Геллерт нашел некоего охотника. Который стал ему верным помощником и другом. Именно этот человек до сих пор и занимался уходом за Делириумом. 

Как ни странно, но Зефирус нашел общий язык с могущественным животным с первого дня их знакомства.   
Светловолосый мужчина отличался всеми недостатками характера Грин-де-Вальда, вдобавок к ним из-за профессии является человеком хладнокровным, хитрым и жестким, не меньше самого Делириума обожает уединение. 

Возможно, именно эти качества и стали неотъемлемой составляющей их дружбы. Местами охотник уж больно походил на самого Геллерта, хоть был моложе и грубее.

Зефирус присматривал за драконом и поместьем уже длительное время. Но не только это входило в его обязанности. Все таки егеря Волан-де-Морта пропадали не сами по себе, от скуки. Если уточнить, то их последние минуты были крайне занимательны и не имели ничего общего со скукой. Конечно, после того случая Зифа посещало желание скормить рыжего болтливого балбеса Делириуму, но он знал, что нельзя.

Иногда Геллерта мучала мысль о том, как бы сложились события, если бы он оставил все на самотек. Но от нее всегда хотелось быстрее избавиться, а еще представлять мучительную кончину Дамблдора во всех красках.

С самого рождения за Гермионой приглядывали, стараясь не вмешиваться в развитие событий без крайней необходимости. Как же тяжело тогда дался этот приказ Геллерту, зная через что ей придется пройти. Только будучи уверенным в том, что она выживет, несмотря на все опасности и трудности, он уступил судьбе бразды правления. Что не мешало ему продолжать винить себя во всех мучениях внучки.

Но это все лирика из прошлого, а настоящее показывало вполне комичную картину, состоящую из двух переминающихся юнцов, виновато взирающих в пол, и забавляющихся зрелищем мафиози.

— Посмею предположить, вы пришли за помощью. — Хитро прищурился Грин-де-Вальд, понимая о чем его собираются просить. — Судя по крикам, настроение дам перешло в категорию - пиратский ром.

— Откуда вы знаете?! — Изумились парни хором.

— Я так долго живу, мальчики мои. —Изобразив напускную усталость, он продолжил, — Так о чем же вы хотели попросить? — Геллерт откровенно упивался моментом собственной незаменимости.

— Они абсолютно не желают слушать нас. Мы не знаем как еще остановить этот балаган. — Вздохнул Драко.

— Не балаган, а культурные посиделки. —Резюмировал мужчина, после чего послышались смешки итальянцев, — К тому же, это показывает лишь то, что вы не умеете просить.

— Они не в том состоянии, чтобы слушать. — Буркнул Блейз.

— Они женщины, а эти удивительные создания умеют слушать, даже когда вы этого не замечаете. — Геллерт вздохнул, отряхнул несуществующую пыль на несуществующих брюках и поднялся с дивана. — Прошу меня простить, господа, был искренне рад знакомству, что происходит со мной не часто. — Последние слова он проговорил уже на пути к выходу.

Юноши последовали за ним, благодаря чему создавалось впечатление, что Грин-де-Вальд шел в сопровождении охраны.

От такой картины маслом, культурно выпивающие леди, что действительно браво перешли на ром, снова покатились со смеху.

— Дамы, прошу прощения, но вынужден напомнить, что завтра у юных ведьмочек сложный учебный день. А вам, мои восхитительные волшебницы, предстоит немало дел ввиду поиска печально известной миссис Лестрейндж. Не могли бы вы порадовать старика и перенести отдых на более благоприятный день. — Он слегка склонил голову набок, а интонация максимально передавала его трепет к, хоть и не трезвым, но все же леди. — Боюсь без вашего чуткого руководства, нам не справиться в столь сложное время.

— Геллерт, смею предположить, Министерство вас так ненавидело из-за чрезмерного обаяния. — Декламировала полулежащая Лилианна.

— Поддерживаю, такая галантность, действительно должна быть запрещена законом. Как с вами спорить после такого? — Нарцисса походила сейчас на ленивую кошку.

— Ну что вы, дорогуша. Зачем же со мной спорить? Разве я мог бы желать большего, чем находится в компании столь невероятных благовоспитанных леди. — Никто не смог бы уличить Геллерта в обмане.

— Почему мне уже второй раз за вечер хочется вас воскресить? Не к добру это. — Игривая улыбка Лили свидетельствовала об открытом флирте.

— Вам стоило бы занять место директора Хогвартса, я с удовольствием пройду курс повышения квалификации в таком случае. — Миссис Малфой смущенно хлопнула ресницами.

На такое поведение старшего поколения, юные леди отреагировали незамедлительно. Вскочив с собственных мест, они вдруг резко вспомнили о статусе старост и количестве обязанностей, заданий и даже каком-то важном эссе. 

*****

Мертвая тишина кабинета профессора Снейпа была бесстыдно нарушена четырьмя прибывшими.  
Доставлять полусонных, полу живых и ничего не соображающих волшебниц пришлось за два раза.   
Малфой и Забини, чертыхаясь, кляня их по чем свет стоял, изображали картину “Два дерева с коалами”, так как ни одна из девушек в пространстве ориентира не находила. 

— Прекратите петь! Если сейчас мы на кого-то наткнемся, я вас обоих сброшу с Астрономической башни! — Бурчал Драко.

— Как в старые добрые времена. —Уткнувшись блондину в шею, тихо прошептала Паркинсон.

— Да уж, на тебя мои угрозы никогда не действовали. — Ностальгия настигла и Малфоя, его уверенная рука поддерживала стремительно засыпающую слизеринку. 

— Ты не убийца! — Хмыкнула уверенно Гермиона. — Смотрите, фигура! 

— Тише! Одной отработки мало? Как вы сумели так накидаться? Мерлин! Как развидеть флиртующую с призраком мать? И какого вы умудрились сражаться в дуэлях? Средневековья захотелось? — Сузил глаза Блейз.

— Я победила! Ура! — Подняла руки вверх Грин-де-Вальд. 

— Ты победила мою мать? — Брови Забини взлетели вверх.

— Да! — Гордо вскинула подбородок грифиндора. 

— А твоя мама наслала на нее заклинание подножки! И они дрались до третьей крови! — Заговорческим шепотом, наклонившись к стремительно бледнеющему Драко, вещала брюнетка. 

— Я не хочу знать. Надо уложить вас спать. Хватит подвигов на сегодня. Я буду счастлив, если вы просто прекратите об этом говорить. — Вновь подхватив уже посапывающую Паркинсон, ответил блондин.

— Не так быстро, господа. — Низкий голос заставил их замереть. От былой сонливости Пэнси не осталось и следа. 

— Доброй ночи, профессор Крам, мы просим прощение за шум. И уже направляемся в башню. — Отчеканила она ровным голосом, будто и не в ней сейчас плескалась ядерная смесь алкоголя. 

— Я так не думаю. Но раз проблем нет, могу ли я с вами поговорить, мисс Паркинсон? 

Подозрительные взгляды парней сменились недовольными и встретились. В них читался один вопрос. Ну почему сейчас? В тот момент, когда эти две несносные девицы ничегошеньки не разбирали вокруг, хотя выпад Пэнси был впечатляющим.   
Темный лорд явно не на то давил, напои этих двух и война выиграна. Слава Салазару, все позади, а вот отвоевать у Крама желание, необходимо сиюминутно.

— Утро вечера мудренее, не лучше ли поговорить перед уроками? — Сделал заведомо провальный выпад Блейз.

Двое не замечали никого. Пьяный туман рассеялся достаточно, чтобы заметить полный намерений серьезный взгляд. Не отступится. 

— С чем вы любите пироги, профессор? —Подняла бровь брюнетка. 

Драко попытался стукнуть ее под ребра и заткнуть. 

— Никогда не любил пироги. — Увидев уже открытые для извинений рты юношей и явно выпивших девушек, начал Виктор. Разве им не хватило утренней пробежки? — Всегда предпочитал тирамису.

Пэнси сощурилась. 

— Пэнс, я знаю как ты любишь тирамису, — медленно начал шептать ей в ухо блондин, — Но он тебе его не даст сейчас, — заглядывал он в ей в глаза, словно объяснял что-то маленькой девочке, — И ты не в состоянии поддерживать беседу, скажи, что вы поговорите завтра. Идет? 

— Идет. — Кивнула брюнетка, и резко повернувшись к Краму, зашаталась. —Тирамису. — Вот и все ее слова перед тем как пойти в руки к болгарину. 

Малфой закрыл лицо ладонями. 

— Пэнс, — встряла гриффиндорка, выглядывая из-за плеча Забини, что тщетно пытался не дать перегару добраться до преподавателя, — Все хорошо? — Вопрос был на удивление логичным для ее затуманенного рассудка. 

— Да, — все так же глядя на учителя ответила Паркинсон, — это же тирамису, оно вкусное, оно не обидит меня. 

— Не сомневаюсь, но мы ждем тебя в гостинной. — Строго сказал Драко. 

— Нет нужды, мисс Паркинсон останется у меня, судя по ее состоянию, ей не добраться в башню самостоятельно, —Крам уже уводил Пэнси с собою, —Спокойной ночи! — И двое скрылось за поворотом раньше, чем троица успела возразить хоть что-нибудь.

*****

Подхватив девушку на руки, он направился в свои комнаты. Оставив всех позади. Она согласилась поговорить, и это главное. 

— Скажи, я тебе не безразличен? — Сам понимая, что она вряд ли поймет хоть одно его слово, начал Крам.

Паркинсон неопределенно мотнула головой и почти завалилась на столик. Крам подхватил ее и понял, что разговора не будет, по крайней мере сегодня. 

— Давай уложим тебя в постель. — И начал снимать с нее мантию. 

— Тирамису? — Заглянула брюнетка ему в глаза. 

— Да? — Он оторвался от нее и собирался уже уложить на кровать, но ее полные слез глаза работали похуже заклинания обездвиживания. 

— Я убила человека. — Соленые капли оставляли дорожки на прекрасных скулах и окрашивались в черный цвет от косметики. — Я опять все испортила, —Всхлипнула Пэнси, — Я чудовище. Ты не сможешь быть с чудовищем, тирамису, ты добрый. — Она сбивчиво бормотала ему в шею, теплые руки дарили безопасность, но вдруг она начала бить его в грудь маленькими кулачками, — Но ты меня обидел! Ты пренеб.. пренерб… пренебрегал мной! Не трогай меня! — Она не дала дальше себя раздеть. 

— Давай поговорим завтра? — Его насторожил рассказ об убийстве, списывать на пьяный бред его не стоит, равно как и заострять сейчас на этом внимание. Но она его уже не слушала, грозно взирая на него, стоя у кровати. Весь ее вид говорил об агрессивной настроенности, вот только будучи маленькой и хрупкой девушкой, Пэнси вызывала у Виктора улыбку. Не сумев сдержать умиления, он позволил ему отразиться на лице. 

Тут ему и прилетел первый снаряд. 

Слух о легендарном хуке Гермионы распространился почти по всей магической Британии. Но Паркинсон защищала не невинное существо, она сражалась за себя. И ровный хук справа превратился в звонкую пощечину, эхом она пронеслась по комнате, не заставив следующую долго ждать. 

Смиренно принимая на себя ее гнев, Крам стоял с закрытыми глазами, но на третей не сдержался и зафиксировал ее руки одной своей.

— Ложись, поговорим завтра. 

Рухнув на постель и закрыв глаза из-под которых продолжали литься горячие слезы, она пробормотала, — Ты меня возненавидишь, Тирамису. 

— Сомневаюсь, что такое вообще возможно, любовь моя. — Ответил ей Виктор, но девушка уже крепко спала.

*****

Утро встретило Пэнси невыносимо палящими в глаза лучами солнца и очень знакомой теплой рукой, что пригвоздила ее к кровати. Ужас холодком прошелся по позвоночник, и она с превеликим облегчением, обнаружила на себе шорты и футболку. 

Аккуратно выскользнув из кровати, а после и из покоев профессора, абсолютно ничего не помня после того, как перекочевала из рук Малфоя в объятья Крама, она направилась в башню.   
В руке покоились два флакончика с антипохмельным зальем, как не кстати Крам однажды упоминал о своем тайнике. Не беспокоясь о беспорядке, что навела в гостиной пока искала спасение от утреннего недомогания, она вышла. 

Проверив время и поблагодарив свой организм за выдающиеся биологические часы, хоть похмелье и маячило барабанной дробью в висках, она открыла дверь общей с Гермионой спальни.

— Ненавижу понедельники. – Сузив глаза прошипела Паркинсон. На кровати, увеличенной магией, лежало три тела. Гермиона, заботливо переодетая, укрытая, с двумя слизеринцами, что расположились по бокам от нее. Беззащитно оставив на обозрение свои голые спины, оба парня обнимали подушки, повернув головы к девушке рядом.

Их крепкий сон пора нарушить, решила брюнетка. Она попыталась растормошить парней, на что получила лишь сонное бормотание да просьбу отвалить. 

Нет, Пэнси покажет этим самовлюбленным засранцам, почему они не будут вести себя так фривольно с ее сестренкой. Даже если она и была без памяти, даже если ни черта не соображала, это еще не повод вести себя как дома. 

Паркинсон направилась в душ смыть следы вчерашней попойки, придумать план мщения двум слизеринским мачо, а еще попытаться вспомнить, что же было прошлой ночью. 

Закончив с душем, выпив зелье и достав флакончик с миндальным маслом, брюнетке вспомнилось, что они так давно не делали подарков друг другу.

А ведь эту прекрасную традицию начала Гермиона летом. Как-то она пришла домой и вручила Пэнси этот самый флакончик, обвязаный красной ленточкой. 

Это был самый дешевый подарок в жизни Паркинсон, но его неожиданность и значение были одновременно самыми бесценными в ее жизни. Именно так у нее появилась своя полка в ванной квартирки, тогда еще Грейнджер, с первой косметической принадлежностью. 

Традиция дарить непредсказуемые подарки без повода сразу же прижилась в их маленькой “семье” и была горячо обожаемая обеими девушками. Но с возвращением в Хогвартс и появлением Пожирателей отошла на второй план и забылась. Вспомнив глаза Гермионы, что смотрели на нее с таким пониманием после ее очередного провала, она вдруг поняла, что срочно хочет возобновить их маленькую традицию, они обе в этом сейчас нуждаются. И плевать, что ей придется сегодня тайком сбежать в Хогсмид, но подарок подруге она добудет.

Вернувшись в спальню, девушка подпрыгнула при виде появившегося фамильяра Гермионы. 

— Ну, ты поможешь мне избавиться от этих двух ухажеров? — На что тень в ответ лишь кивнула.

— Хмм.. Что бы такое придумать коварнее? Ты сможешь принять очертания фигуры Снейпа? — Снова кивок. — Вот и отлично, тогда приступай и зависни вот здесь, при входе. Эти идиоты все равно вряд ли смогут отличить спросонья.

Тень взмыла в воздух и приняла вид человека в длинной мантии, застыв у двери. А слизеринка направилась к постели Грин-де-Вальд, наложив на девушку заклинание глубокого сна, она всплеснула в ладоши, чтобы проверить эффект. Убедившись что Грин-де-Вальд крепко спит, и заворочались только парни, она продолжила.

— Да, профессор Снейп, проходите. Гермиона еще спит, но я сей… —Договорить ей не удалось, так как оба слизеринца подскочили на кровати, и уставившись на фамильяра во все свои сонные глаза, начали что-то наперебой блеять.

Фамильяр так удачно скопировав образ, взмахнул полами ненастоящей мантии и развернувшись, резко вышел, вот только через закрытую дверь. Глаза парней полезли на лоб и максимально округлились. Пэнси шепнула заклинание, и оба одновременно отхватили по подзатыльнику, после чего уже уставились на нее.

— Выметайтесь отсюда, не то я вас так прокляну, что девушки вам больше не понадобятся. — Прошипела Паркинсон. 

Вид девушки был настолько злобным, что слова приветствий и обычные вопросы застряли где-то в горле. И так было видно, что утро у Пэнс нихрена не доброе. Поэтому, ворча себе под нос, они пошли к двери.

— Просыпайся, соня, я выпроводила твоих жеребцов. — Насмешливо протягивает Пэнси, щекоча Гермиону по носу. 

Та приоткрывает глаз, как-бы проверяя правдивость ее слов, и переводит взгляд на брюнетку. Сонливость превращается в осмысленность неумолимо, и вот уже глаза полны сожаления и жалости. Как ей была противна жалость, не ее жалеть нужно, а Гермиону. 

Самый честный, справедливый, добрый, открытый и чистый человек на свете не отвернулся от нее. Удивительно. Как это возможно? Если до этого пронизывающего взгляда Паркинсон еще хоть как-то держалась, то крах нервной системы настал.   
Окончательно и бесповоротно, как смотреть на слепящий свет и слышать гудок поезда, стоя на рельсах - обреченно.

Сама ведь не простит себя, как глупо.  
Любящий человек простит всегда. Значило ли это, что она себя ненавидит?

— Это не твоя вина Пэнси, я понимаю…—Начала было шатенка, садясь на кровати.

— Ооо, прекрати, только не ты! Ты! Не строй из себя благородство! Я убила его! Не говори, что не осуждаешь, иначе я не поверю, что это ты! — Всплескивает руками брюнетка и принимается мерять шагами комнату. 

Словно загнанный зверь. В клетке. Под прицелом. 

— Знаешь, почему семья Уизли такая? —Лучший выход из ситуации сейчас не дать Пэнси себя загрызть.

Брюнетка останавливается и смеривает лежащую на постели взглядом, в котором так и плещется вопрос о психическом состоянии последней.

— Какая? —Осторожно спрашивает Паркинсон.

— Что по-твоему далает их такими, какие они есть? Так сильно отличает от остальных Священных двадцати восьми?

— Слабоумие и не знание контрацептивных заклинаний? — На пробу спросила брюнетка, огонь в груди стихал.

— Любовь. Они не боятся и не стыдятся любить. Почему ты сделала это? 

Ответ появился сам по себе.   
Она любит ее. Не так, как эти олухи или Поттер с Джинни. Не так, как это делают нормальные люди.   
Не умеет она так. 

Только отдавать всю себя, без остатка. 

Все думали, что она была влюблена в Малфоя, но это была и остается дружба.

Ложиться костьми, когда на него наседают родители. Когда она приходила в мэнор, и они спали по очереди, не пуская никого в свои сны, тетка Драко регулярно пыталась пробраться к ним в комнату. 

И сейчас, когда хрупкое счастье в руках. Трепыхается на последнем издыхании, ибо только этой чертовке удавалось выдавить крохи улыбки на этих, казалось навсегда забывших как радоваться, губах.

— Прости меня. — Шепотом ответила Паркинсон, Гермиона улыбнулась. 

— Иди сюда, моя защитница. — Шатенка широко раскрыла руки, пытаясь украдкой стереть свои слезы, — Мне жаль, мне так жаль… — шептала она на ухо Пэнси и гладила ту по волосам.

*****

Первый урок проходил почти традиционно на улице. 

ЗОТИ. Крам. Неловкость.

В тысячный раз прокляв судьбу и алкоголь, Гермиона и Пэнси пытались бодро шагать навстречу знаниям.

Встретившись с Драко и Блейзом, шатенка им кивнула, и парни пошли следом за девушками.   
На завтраке их не было, поэтому та немногочисленная почта прибыла прямо в главный двор Хогвартса.

Паркинсон недоуменно подняла бровь, когда плотно упакованный букет цветов рухнул ей в руки. 

— Принимайте посылки в отведенное для это время, мисс Паркинсон. —Пробасил голос Виктора, но девушка уже не слышала его. Отойдя за учеников к дальнему входу, подальше от глаз, которые впрочем все равно неусыпно следили за ней, она распаковала цветы.   
И тут же рассмеялась.

Увеличившись в размерах, после снятия защитного заклинания, огромный букет нежно фиолетовых цветов, названия которых Пэнси не знала, поразил девушку. Красные прожилки на лепестках создавали цветам весьма хищный образ, в целом же они походили на гладиолусы. За исключением того, что плотоядно клацали зубастыми пастями.

“Как то не очень романтично” Отшатнувшись, подумала брюнетка.

Изящно изогнутый лист раскрыл перед ней записку.  
“Дракон убивает в мгновение ока, эти цветы за долю секунды, вам потребовалось и того меньше...Ч.У.”

— Пэнс, снова перешла на больших и страшных. — Хихикая, шепнул Теодор, стоящим рядом друзьям. На что те лишь подмигнули, мол это же Паркинсон.

С нахальной ухмылкой Пэнси вернулась на урок. Все время наблюдавший болгарин как-то слишком откровенно хмыкнул на крайне радостную реакцию мисс Уизли и коварную улыбку Гермионы. Недовольство профессора заставило их всех попотеть и уйти ужасно выжатыми с урока, но она ни за что бы не поменяла этого.

Виктора происходящее искренне задело, ну не могла же она променять его на какого-то захолустного укротителя драконов.

*****

Теплицы профессор Спраут встречали духотой и кислым лицом Теодора. Забини и Малфой свернули все попытки поднять ему настроение. 

Предстояла нелегкая задача. Не дать Нотту убить Финнигана. Пусть тот и был начеку после той стычки.

Тео был слизеринцем, и они были уверены, если смерть и грозит Симусу, то явно после доклада, портить оценку Лавгуд Нотт бы не посмел.

— Как ты думаешь, он уже придумал как помирится с ней? — Спросил Блейз, наклоняясь к уху Драко. 

Тот поднял бровь и посмотрел на Теодора. Окинув того сомневающимся взглядом, он повернулся к мулату.

— Неа, но даю руку на отсечение, что экзекуция Финнигана уже распланирована поминутно. 

— Лучше бы делом занялся, а то ты тоже планировал да недопланировал. — Усмехнулся Забини, уворачиваясь от тычка под ребра.

— Главное, чтобы делов не натворил, — вздохнул Малфой, — Впервые я видел Тео ревнующим. 

— Прекратите меня обсуждать, кретины, а то проклятия матушки Забини покажутся вам раем. — Прорычал Нотт, трудно было его винить, эти двое не особо скрывались, обсуждая его.

— Тогда оставляй это мудачество, ты же знаешь, что не прав. Извинись. —Посоветовал Забини.

Нотт фыркнул, и закатил глаза, — Советчики нашлись, отвалите.

*****

— Клематисом зовут очень опасное и хищное растение. Оно нападает, но не съедает жертву, работает, так сказать, на удобрение. — Продолжал вещать Симус, Тео скривился. 

— Вот я бы понаблюдал, как оно на тебе работает с превеликим удовольствием. 

— Смотри как шипит, — ткнул Блейза пером Драко, — истинный наследник Салазара. — Гляди язык раздвоенный будет.

— Неее, — замахал руками Забини, — Это уже не в моде. Будет по ромашковому полю мозгошмыгов ловить. С миленькой корзинкой и лентами в волосах. 

— Растение обладает ядом, но лишь паралитическим… — Все не затыкался Финниган. — Чаще всего жертвы умирают от удушья…

— Замечательно, тебе тоже пора к ним присоединиться. — От комментариев Нотта, Малфою и Забини пришлось учащенно кашлять в кулак, а профессор Стебль начала недовольно коситься в их сторону.

Дальше рассказ перешел к Луне, и она раскрыла оставшуюся часть темы о работе с этими растениями, технике безопасности и благотворном влиянии подобных подвидов на состояние фауны в целом. 

Ядовитые реплики Теодора тотчас прекратились, а внимание всецело поглощало созерцание рассказчицы. Ровно до того момента, как Спраут начислила факультетам по двадцать очков за проделанную внушительную работу, а Лавгуд в знак благодарности приобняла Симуса, что-то весело шепча на ухо. 

От былого умиротворения Нотта не осталось и следа. Процесс падения в недра ярости сопровождался слишком громким фырканьем, на что обернулись все студенты, правда кроме Луны, которая в своих эмоциях не замечала ничего вокруг, или создавала такую видимость.   
Кто ж ее разберет, эту Лавгуд.

*****

Вместо того, чтобы пойти на обед, Пэнс решила прошмыгнуть в Хогсмид за подарком. Толком еще не придумав, что конкретно она ищет, девушка подумала выбрать на месте.

Кто ж знал, что ее маленький побег далеко не для всех останется незамеченным. По этой причине она и наткнулась на профессора ЗОТИ посреди дороги.

— Мисс Паркинсон, сомневаюсь, что у вас есть разрешение покидать замок сегодня. — Понимание Крама о неправильности начала разговора явно не хотело отображаться на манере подачи информации.

— Дорогу к МакГонагалл вы знаете хорошо и без меня. — Проворчала брюнетка, обходя Виктора. Тот лишь схватил ее за локоть, останавливая и притягивая к себе.

— Кажется, свидания с ухажерами не являются уважительной причиной. Так, что я прошу вас вернуться в школу. —Пробасил он на ухо студентки.

— Что? — Пэнси взирала на профессора с полным непониманием ситуации. —Какие свидания?

— Куда ты идешь? — Судя по мертвой хватке Крама, так просто ей не уйти.

— Вопросом на вопрос как-то не очень по-болгарски. — Выплюнула в лицо ему слизеринка. — Слушайте, профессор, помнится, вы обещали не мешать учиться.

— А чему конкретно ты собралась учиться в Хогсмиде? — Слишком хотелось добавить еще пару пошлостей про ее нового воздыхателя, но хвала высшим силам, он сумел вовремя захлопнуть рот. Голос Крама грозил перейти на рычание. — Я хочу знать, что произошло вчера.

— Мерлин и Моргана, какой же ты настырный. — Паркинсон заметно расслабилась, поняв на какие свидания намекает Виктор. — Так всякая чепуха. Я убила Пожирателя. Не лучший представитель человеческого рода, но все же две руки, две ноги. Потом напилась в компании бешенных ведьм. И вот собираюсь искупать свою вину перед Гермионой подарками. Если я удовлетворила ваше любопытство, то мне пора. — И она попыталась выдернуть руку. Не вышло. — Пфф...

— Я иду с тобой. Нужно успеть вернуться до начала занятия. — Спустив цепкую руку до запястья Пэнси, он аппарировал на центральную улицу Хогсмида.

— Вам ведомо слово “отказ”, профессор? — Как бы невзначай поинтересовалась брюнетка, уже разглядывая витрины.

— Да, но не с тобой. — Довольно просто ответил Крам.

— Плохо. Оставьте свою похабную заботу для кого-нибудь другого. Меня это не интересует. В переводе на простонародный - можете валить. — Ей наконец удалось вырвать руку. Болгарин опешил, а после помрачнел, но уходить явно не собирался.

— Что за Пожиратель? — Попытался перевести тему. Хотя вряд ли удачно.

— Папаша Маркуса Уилсона. Его задержала миссис Забини при рейде Пожирателей на подставной дом Дамблдора.

— Он попытался наброситься на Гермиону? — Все же профессор обладал немалой проницательностью.

Пэнси лишь кивнула, не желая продолжать разговор и направилась к заинтересовавшему ее магазину. Она выбрала пару веселых бордово-золотых полосатых гетров, наблюдавший за этим Крам слегка удивился такому выбору. Но слизеринка выглядела полностью довольной своей находкой. 

Покинув магазин, девушка на какое-то время застыла, а потом резко хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Идиотка, как же я раньше не додумалась. — И фактически побежала к зоомагазину, чем окончательно обескуражила болгарина.

Выбор животного сразу свелся к котам, но дальше дело продвигалось медленно, и Виктор начал нервно поглядывать на часы. Бесполезно надеясь, что ей не придет в голову прогуляться по Косому, и ведь он точно уверен, что не откажет, просто не сможет. 

Только сейчас он мог представить все, что ей вчера пришлось пережить. И отказать в удовольствии выбрать странные, но вероятно очень личные подарки, было просто не в его силах. Пока он задумался, не заметил, что девушка уже стоит перед ним и внимательно наблюдает.

— Я аппарирую в Косой. Вам лучше вернуться, я не успею выбрать до начала занятия. — Протараторила она и пошла к выходу, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Пэнси… 

— Уходите, профессор. Нам не стоит проводить время наедине. Вы были полностью правы. — И откуда в ней столько жестокости. Он сделал этот выбор за двоих, еще тогда. Пускай сам и расхлебывает. В конце концов, у нее тоже есть гордость. Ни у кого нет права вытирать ноги о ее чувства.

Виктор еще долго стоял словно громом пораженный, вглядываясь в растворившуюся дымку.

Брюнетка вбежала в довольно большой магазин с животными. И застыла с глуповатой улыбкой перед разноглазым сиамским котенком. 

Нежный светло карамельный цвет его шерстки переливался под солнечными лучами, струящимися через окно витрины, лапки и ушки принимали окрас молочного шоколада. Задорный игриво подрагивающий хвостик с шоколадным кончиком. 

А глаза! Его глаза имели феноменально подходящие оттенки. Левый - серо-голубой, правый - медово-шоколадный. Пэнси даже всплеснула в ладоши от удовлетворенности, не сумев выразить восторг словами. Вместе они и вернулись в Хогвартс.

*****

В то же время мисс Анри направлялась к избушке Хагрида, чтобы забрать второкурсников после урока Ухода за магическими существами.

По настоянию МакГонагалл, теперь к младшим курсам относились с большей опекой. Хоть заместитель директора и не стала вдаваться в причины такого решения, Женевьева поддержала профессора Трансфигурации тотчас в таком начинании и вызвалась провожать детей в лес к Хагриду, за что получила благодарную улыбку Минервы, так как остальные преподаватели не рвались с подобным энтузиазмом. 

Следом за Анри Снейп предложил свою помощь с посещениями Хогсмида, правда не без задействования потенциала старост, но большинство знающих зельевара длительное время ахнули и стали разбирать обязанности.

Женевьева не прекращала любоваться этим могучим лесом, и порой ей казалось, что этот трепет не покинет ее даже спустя годы преподавания в Хогвартсе. С такими вот умилительными мыслями она уверенно шагала по тропинке, как вдруг ее глаза в ужасе начали округляться и хрупкая женщина перешла на бег, почуяв неладное.

На осыпающихся коричнево-желтых листках стремительно появлялась изморозь, воздух становился тяжелее и морознее. Она прекрасно знала причину таким изменением, и от этого становилось жутко. Бег ускорился, она неслась со всех ног на помощь маленьким волшебникам. Вот уже послышались детские вопли полные отчаяния и крики Хагрида. 

Оценив ситуацию, что выглядела печально, она бросилась к детям, попутно прося Хагрида уводить их подальше. Закрывая ребят собой она отважно и твердо прорычала:

— Экспекто Патронум!

С палочки вырывается сноп серебряных искр и обретает формы огромной, да нет, просто большущей, грозно поднявшейся на задние лапы, медведицы. Стая Дементоров отлетает в стороны, но пытается окружить школьников. Медведица парит в воздухе вокруг школьников, пытаясь не дать тварям подобраться к сжавшимся в кучку детям. Слышатся всхлипы и рыдания, до истерики напуганные ребята сильнее прижимаются друг к другу.

Анри уже докрасна натерла лежавшую в ее кармане монетку. 

Та самая жизненно необходимая помощь, о которой надменно говорил Снейп, вручая зачарованную монетку, сейчас была нужна ей как никогда. Тогда она только улыбнулась на его слова об опасностях замка и частых смертях преподавателей. Но сейчас готова уповать на скорость высокомерного зельевара, так бестактно намекающего на происхождение Женевьевы.

Снейп не заставил себя долго ждать, трансгрессировав прямо в гущу сражения. Секундой спустя, рядом уже проносилась сияющая лань, а зельевар обозленно взирал на зарвавшихся тварей. Он беспрестанно взмахивал палочкой, создавая какой-то мерцающий купол над детьми. Только теперь Анри догадалась, что благодаря щиту ребята перестанут видеть и слышать происходящее вокруг.

“Господи, дура, как же ты сама не додумалась создать что-то подобное. Теперь вечно мрачный и пренебрежительный вид Северуса не внушает никакого доверия” — хаотично проносилось в ее голове. 

В ходе борьбы Снейп не обратил внимания на задравшийся рукав мантии, открывающий взору пресловутую метку. Что не укрылось от беспрерывно следящих за ним глаз Анри. 

Вспомнив биографию преподавателя, она в очередной раз восторглась его стойкостью и силой. Казалось, сам дьявол не смог бы его испугать, не то что несчастные Дементоры. С момента появления зельевар не произнес и слова, да и нужно ли это. Теплое чувство протекции растекающееся внутри, передающаяся остальным безграничная храбрость, этот мужчина был слишком многогранен. Все напускное словно кокон прятало его от мира.   
Но она доберется, найдет истину, чего бы это не стоило. Теперь Анри была в этом уверена, как никогда, она ни за что не отступится.

Помощь остальных обладателей зачарованных монет, была уже на подходе. Поттер, Грейнджер влетели на поляну уже следом за собственными Патронусами в сопровождении нескольких слизеринцев. Неизвестно откуда прилетела ярко-мерцающая лошадь. А уже в следующую секунду с хлопком появился и профессор Крам. С его палочки вырвался могучий орел и присоединился к остальным сверкающим животным. 

Дементоры исчезали один за другим, сбегая восвояси от столь сильного отпора.

*****

— И когда ты собиралась рассказать, что твой Патронус поменялся? — Поднял бровь Гарри.

Гермиона взирала на внушительных размеров львицу, грациозно плывущую в воздуху. 

— Сейчас? — И перевела взгляд на остальных, что тоже замерли любуясь зрелищем, — Как-то не было возможности. 

— Крутая. — Кивнул Поттер. Слизеринцы и Крам кинули, подтверждая, Снейп уже уходил, лишь бросив одобрительный взгляд, Анри была занята детьми и ничего, кроме них, не видела.

— Пойдемте, не лето же все-таки. — Буркнул Тео. Драко и Блейз согласно хмыкнули. Малфой уже набрасывал свою мантию на продрогшую Грин-де-Вальд.

Пребывая в странном расположении духа, компания поднялась в башню старост. 

— Хорошо, что все здесь, у меня есть новости. — Махнула на диваны Гермиона.

— Важнее того, что только что произошло? — Поднял бровь Блейз.

— Связанное с этим, — ответила Гермиона, и в этот момент в гостиную впорхнула Пэнси.

— Я слышала у нас нападение было, кого хоронить будем? — Радостно прошествовав к подруге, и отодвинув Малфоя, она села возле Гермионы, привычно положив голову той на плечо. Забини, сидевший с другой стороны, только довольно усмехнулся, чем заработал возмущенное фырканье Драко. Все же он не сдался, и закинув руку на спинку дивана, принялся поглаживать шею гриффиндорки, благо, длинна рук позволяла.

— Никого, — ответил Тео, и тихо добавил, — пока.

— Уилсон, — начала Грин-де-Вальд и взяла Пэнси за руку, почувствовав, как та вздрогнула, — Он был на месте нападения утром.

— Ты говоришь, что он их призвал? Дементоров? — Джинни недоверчиво взирала на шатенку как, впрочем, и все присутствующие.

— Да. С ними возможно коммуницировать, иначе Министерство не могло бы их использовать, договор с ними был составлен, и способ существует, мы его просто не знаем. 

— Всего то. — Покачал головой Блейз.

— Но как мы не узнали заранее? — Подняла голову сидящая до этого молча Луна.

— Не было понятно, что именно он делает. — Нахмурилась гриффиндорка.

— А как долго ты еще намерена всем говорить, что ты Грейнджер? — Как всегда беззаботно поинтересовалась Лавгуд.

— Луна, ты как всегда. — Усмехнулся Гарри, а Нотт на этих словах нахмурился.

—Луна права, — подтвердила Гермиона, — скоро. 

— Мы отвлеклись, он стал осторожнее? — Деловито продолжил Поттер.

— Так и есть, больше никакого мрачного бормотания с самим собою, что нам далеко не на руку, и судя по происходящему, нужно быть настороже.

— А я думал… — Начал Гарри.

— Что этот год будет по легче? —Закончил за него Малфой, — Забудь, Поттер, видимо, нам это не грозит. 

— Мы идем в комнату. — Заговорческим тоном объявила Паркинсон и потянула гриффиндорку за руку с дивана.

— Можно с вами? — У Блейза загорелись глаза.

— Нет. — Отрезала брюнетка, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Поттер, есть дело, - не обращая внимание на выпады Блейза, закатывающего глаза Тео и насмешливую улыбку Джинни, обратился Драко, — вы ведь учились Патронусу в Отряде Дамблдора? 

— Меня научил Люпин. - Вздохнул Гарри, и остекленевшим взглядом уставился в камин, но взял себя в руки и спросил, — А что, охота научиться?

— Да, — за Малфоя ответил Забини, — хреново сегодня было чувствовать себя бесполезными, грозным взглядом Драко и моим безграничным обаянием Дементоров не прогонишь.

— Это да, — засмеялась Джинни, — Точнее не скажешь.

— Так что? — Видимо, Тео тоже был не прочь попробовать, раз подал голос.

— Пошли. — Пожал плечами герой, и получив утвердительный кивок вкупе со шлепком по заднице от Уизли, направился к выходу. Джиневра уже вовсю щебетала с Лавгуд, когда Гарри окликнул своих учеников. — Ну и долго мне ждать? Или вы собираетесь прихорашиваться? 

Забини, Малфой и Нотт, явно не ожидавшие, что Поттер так быстро согласится, поднялись. 

С комнаты наверху послышались возгласы восторга, прям как в первый день, только уже не Паркинсон.  
Так и не успевшая закрыть дверь Гермиона, рассыпалась в благодарностях и восхищении, сопровождаемым милым мяуканьем.

*****

Грегори Гойл мало чем интересовался.  
Его нельзя было в этом упрекать, он давал людям то, что от него ожидали. 

Родители были слизеринцами - он попал туда же. 

Друг просит помочь в опасном деле - запросто.   
Протянуть руку помощи и проглотить оборотное без вопросов - обязательно, молча, и без колебаний.

Вот только Гойл тоже человек. У него тоже есть желания. И мечты. И когда тебя с пеленок окружала тьма, неудивительно что ты в ней погряз. 

А хочеться света. 

Достало постоянно учить больше и больше защитных заклинаний. 

Достало оборачиваться, надеясь, что Крэбб идет рядом, почти говорить те самые общие шутки, точно зная, что они заставят его хохотать до колик и замирать с полными легкими воздуха, цепляясь только за пустоту на том месте, где всегда был Винс. 

Вот и сейчас, он краем глаза смотрит направо, медленно бредя по коридору к выходу из замка, но вместо пустоты натыкается на специфического вида делегацию.

Поттер, во главе, ведет за собою трех самых известных и обсуждаемых в этом году слизеринцев, и переговариваются они о Патронусах. 

И Гойл понимает - это его шанс. Он должен попробовать.

Светлейшая магия из возможных. То к чему он решил стремиться, избавившись от влияния озлобленных на мир родителей. 

— Малфой? — Зовет Грегори, почти не надеясь на успех. 

— Мм...? 

— Вы куда? 

— Учиться Патронусу. — Без заминки и гордо провозглашает Поттер, пока слизеринцы пытаются понять с какого перепугу Гойл решает вдруг с ними заговорить. После случая в Выручай комнате, он закрылся. А после смерти родителей на Битве и вовсе игнорировал всех и вся.

— А можно мне с вами? 

— Думаю, да, — обвел притихших парней взглядом Гарри. 

Грегори не мог поверить. Удалось. Он наконец сотворит что-то прекрасное. Светлое. И тихо поплелся за четверкой.

Профессор Крам решил проветрить мозги и обойти периметр замка. Уже заходя внутрь, он столкнулся с интереснейшей картиной. 

Лев в окружении змей. 

И это даже не заколки, где стайка злостных задир собирается накинуться на жертву под покровом ночи.

Это Гарри-мать-его-Поттер. Мальчик-который-выжил. Хотя судя по виду Мужчина-который-победил.   
Шагает ровным спокойным шагом, расслабленно, и - О, Мерлин! - Покровительственно что-то вещает.

Пусть Крам и не был приверженцем той негласной войны, что велась между факультетами, уже черт его знает сколько, но видеть их рядом, после всех историй о драках, оскорблениях, тычках и проклятиях, как минимум странно. А видеть рядом Гойла, что еще и не входил в состав их импровизированной Армии Спасения, вовсе чудно.

— Куда направляетесь? —Поинтересовался болгарин. После прогулки в Хогсмид наедине с собственными мыслями оставаться не хотелось.

— Я обещал парням помочь с Патронусом. — Объяснился Гарри. — Вот, идем на улицу, подальше от любопытных глаз.

— Мой хлеб отбираешь, Поттер. — Улыбнулся Крам.

— Что вы, профессор, на ваше место я ни за какие пироги не соглашусь. — Увернувшись от оплеухи, Гарри продолжил хохотать.

— Достали. — Рыкнул на него Виктор, бросая заклинание подножки в след.

Молодые мужчины обошли замок и оказались в аккурат под башней старост. Каждый старался потеплее укутаться в мантию от порывов сорвавшегося ветра. 

Только Гойл никак не отреагировал на изменения погоды, жадно взирая на Поттера. Несколько объяснений о произношении заклинания, демонстрация руны. Грегори очень обрадовался потому, как получалось у него все с первого раза. Он был горд собой, как никогда. Даже Крам заметил, что у Грегори получилось выводить руну очень твердо и четко, как надо.

Сверху на балконе стояли Пэнси и Гермиона с кофем и сигаретами, Геллерт шутливо комментировал происходящее внизу. Все были в приподнятом настроении, благодаря сюрпризу Паркинсон даже Грин-де-Вальд похохотал от души.

Завидев компанию на балконе, Тео начал махать рукой и кричать, чтобы слизеринка присоединялась к их импровизированному уроку. На что получил многое объясняющий знак в виде среднего пальца Паркинсон.

— Дементоров ты так же отгонять будешь? — Прокричал Драко, остальные лишь посмеивались над обиженным лицом Нотта. Брюнетка в ответ покрутила пальцем у виска и вальяжно отпила из чашки.

— Профессор Крам, это конечно не мое дело… — Начал Теодор.

— Вот и заткнись, лучше сосредоточьтесь на счастливых воспоминаниях. С этим все будет гораздо сложнее. — Отчеканил болгарин.

Малфой скорчил рожицу для Пэнси напоследок и принялся за попытки вместе со всеми. 

Через несколько минут стараний, возле них парила в воздухе внушительных размеров королевская кобра, раскрытый капюшон с характерным узором и лепетала язвительным тоном Паркинсон, слегка по змеиному вытягивая шипящие: “ Салазар, мальчики, как же убого вы смотритесь. Шайка недотеп, не способных на примитивное заклинание.” После сказанного треклятая змеюка, сделала последнее извивающееся движение и растворилась в легком тумане.

— Обидно. — Неожиданно надулся Забини.

— Говорил же, профессор не отрабатывает программу… — Крепкий подзатыльник не дал Теодору договорить. Он начал оборачиваться, предвкушая рожу недовольного Крама, но позади оказался абсолютно спокойный Гойл. — Ты чего это, Грег? —Потирая ушибленное место.

— Хорош пошлить, она девушка все таки. — Пробубнил Гойл, снова взмахивая палочкой, хоть уже и без особой надежды.

— Ты слышал, что она наговорила, эта девушка?! — Злобно зашипел Тео.

— Правду. — Не оборачиваясь и спокойно констатировал Гойл.

Дальше попытки проходили в молчании. Все чем увенчались их старания это несколько искр, то с одной, то с другой палочки. А спустя минут пятнадцать первым психанул Забини. 

— Я все уже все что можно перепробовал! Нифига не выходит! 

— Он прав. Ни черта не получается, как и раньше. — Вторил ему Малфой, разочарованный сам в себе.

— Вы используете не те воспоминания. Что ты уже испробовал, Забини? — Задумчиво смотря куда-то вдаль, протараторил Поттер.

— Первая метла, машина, приставка, мотоцикл, воспоминания из ралли в пустыне. Да я тогда был вне себя от счастья. — Остальные лишь согласно кивнули на покупке первой метлы. Хотя судя по выражению лица Малфоя, он лучше остальных знал о “маглолюбстве” Блейза. Гойл смотрел и вовсе растерянно.

— Все не то. — С видом знатока, заявил Крам. — Воспоминания должны быть ммм… весомее, трепетнее, — аккуратно подбирал слова Виктор, — Я вспоминаю момент, когда после сообщения о убийстве моих родителей Пожирателями нашел их целыми и невредимыми в одном из охотничьих домиков моей семьи. — Мужчина смотрел себе под ноги. — Понимаешь, Блейз, оно должно быть более личным. Счастье, а не просто восторг. Воспоминаний может быть даже несколько.

— Кажется, да… — Призадумался Забини. 

Вот он помогает выхаживать собственную мать, после стычки с врагами, она сильная, даже улыбается ему, глаза полные любви и благодарности. 

Вот он бежит к ней посреди ночи, а она все еще трудится над какими-то бумагами, но заметив сына, все бросает и подхватывает его, щекочет, обнимает, целует… много целует и отводит в постель, читает сказку. 

Вот маленькая Октавия впервые произносит его имя, цепляясь маленькими ручками за его рубашку, не хочет отпускать в Хогвартс… А вот мадре говорит с ним о Гермионе… с такой улыбкой и… кажется, в глазах блестят слезы… Эти слова “милый, даже не сомневайся в своем выборе, ведь ты у меня невообразимый”, навсегда засядут в его душе. Да! Именно в душе, не в голове… Только там глубоко в груди… —Экспекто Патронум!

Уверенность, с которой мулат произносил заклинание, заставила всех застыть в предвкушении. Только слепой бы не увидел как блестят глаза итальянца, точно не меньше всех этих искр вырывающихся из его палочки. Для Блейза время попросту остановилось… замедлилось до предела. 

Искры начинают приобретать очертания и формы. 

И вот над ним уже взмывает в небо что-то громадное, а он, как маленький ребенок, стоит с глуповатой улыбкой через все лицо.”Птица! Точно, это птица!” проносится в его голове, словно ураган, руки сами непроизвольно тянуться к ней. Внутри все пылает от удовольствия. Птица наконец раскрывает крылья. Мысли подобно взрыву “Что это? Мерлин, они горят? Твою ж, это Феникс!!! Его Патронус Феникс!!”. Переполненный эмоциями Забини, сам того не понимая, крепко обнимает Драко.

Поттер загадочно улыбается и похлопывает Забини по плечу. Блейз, довольный собой, проявляет мастерство трансфигурации и наколдовывает из мантии себе кресло, после чего величественно усаживается на него, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Давайте, лузеры, порадуйте папочку отменным шоу! — Потирает руки мулат, будто и не он только, что вытирал скупые слезы.

— Иди ты! — Беззлобно смеется Драко и продолжает свои попытки.

Теодор растерялся. 

Как найти то самое воспоминание? Матери он не помнит. Отец никогда не дарил ему положительные эмоции, не то что счастье.

Остается она. Белокурая нимфа, пленившая сначала беззащитное сердце, а потом и разум.   
Как же его расстраивало, что сейчас ее нет рядом! Той самой, с которой и положено было разделять подобные моменты. 

Он сосредоточился на ней.   
На загадочной улыбке, что казалось таила в себе все тайны вселенной. На длинных волосах цвета первого снега, на контрасте пахнущих цветами. На непринужденности, которой ей не занимать, на легкости, которая обволакивает его рядом с ней. 

Темная магия базируется на ненависти, злости, зависти. Светлая же на любви, нежности, верности. 

Он любит ее. Бесполезно отрицать. Луна узнала это раньше него самого. Как нелепо и так правильно.

Заклинание срывается с уст почти шепотом. И поток белого света формирует того дикого зверька, которого он видел в детстве в лесу возле Нотт мэнора. Тот вальяжно прогуливался по окрестностям, и Тео не раз подкармливал его беконом, тайком стащенным со стола. Кот. Большой, с кисточками на острых ушах. 

Улюлюканье и аплодисменты звучат где-то на задворках сознания. Тео расплывается в самой счастливой улыбке за всю свою жизнь. 

— Твой трон умеет увеличиваться? Примет еще одного победителя? — Гордо разводит руки Нотт. Блейз обводит его скептическим взглядом и медленно, точно решает проблему всемирной важности, кивает.

Драко и Грег переглядываются. Все как в старые времена. Только Крэбба нет. Они упорно продолжают колдовать, но как на зло, ничего больше чем бледный силуэт, Малфой не видит. У Гойла и того меньше, бледно-белое свеченье.

— Подумайте о том моменте, когда вы поняли, что больше нет смысла сражаться, — Поттер громко вещает, — да, да, я понимаю, что это не самое радужное, но не в этом суть. В тот момент появилась надежда. 

Малфой отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи. У него надежда была всегда. Жаль, толку от нее не было. 

Каждый раз видя мать, в те ужасные годы, он чувствовал неимоверный прилив сил. Вот она надежда. Причина сцепить зубы и не дать случится непоправимову. 

И отчаянье. Глубокое, черное, вязкое. Бессилие, такое осязаемое, хоть руку протяни и почувствуешь. Оно стало верным спутником. А когда красноглазый мудак еще и поселился в Малфой мэноре, то Драко и вовсе потерял себя. 

В голове тогда крутилось только одно. Выжить и спасти мать. Отец предал их. Швырнув их головы на плаху, еще годы тому назад. Он не заслуживал спасения. 

Как все поменялось за последние полгода. 

Он наконец чувствовал себя целым. Нарцисса улыбалась. Мерлин, как же давно он не видел такой ее улыбки. С каким воодушевлением она рассказывала о дружбе с Пэнси и Гермионой. Ее восторг, когда в дом снова приходили гости. 

Как ни странно, он вспомнил их пьяными. Та ужасающая картина с неадекватный, но такими умиротворенными волшебницами, грела душу. 

А когда они с Блейзом укладывали эту шатающуюся тушку спать, она мурчала довольной кошкой. А он с Блейзом только посмеивались и укутывали ее в одеяло. Тогда в полусне, лежа рядом с ней, он почувствовал, как тонкие пальчики перебирают пряди на его затылке.   
Вот тогда и хотелось заурчать. Спина сама выгнулась, и Драко подставил голову под нежные прикосновения. 

Каждый день голова разрывается от желания украсть ее и спрятать дальше, чем можно представить. Только бы эта безграничная доброта, нежность, остались жить. 

Однако в купе с этим в ней горел огонь. Ярче и страшнее Адского пламени. Жажда справедливости, честность, отвага, струились по ее венам. 

Сильная. Слизерин признает только силу. И пусть все думают, что они нашли в ней только это.   
Для Драко она - сама мечта, будущее, любовь.

Та, что спасла этого укротителя личной Уизли. И Малфоя самого так же впрочем.   
Две женщины в его жизни даруют ему любовь. Драко не позволит себе их подвести, никогда.

— Экспекто патронум! — Рычит Малфой. И Гарри закатывает глаза, на языке уже вертятся слова, что Патронуса не вызовешь гарканьем, и что Малфой как всегда в своем репертуаре, но Поттер замолкает, так и не проронив ни слова.

Волк. Грозным взглядом взирающим на своего создателя, смотрит тому прямо в глаза. Холка достает Драко до плеч. Блондин хмыкает и кивает на балкон. Откуда за последние полчаса не донеслось ни слова. 

Патронус, легко оттолкнувшись летит к башне, и очертив круг вокруг двух волшебниц, растворяется.

— Может они и не так безнадежны. —Бормочет себе под нос призрак Грин-де-Вальда.

На мантии, что была креслом, а потом и полноценным диваном восседали три самодовольных засранца. Так Гарри их и окрестил. 

Крам подошел к Грегори.

— Мистер Гойл. У вас есть заветная мечта? 

— Мг. — Кивнул угрюмый парень.

— Патронус это не обязательно воспоминание. В сущности это эмоция. Не важно, чем она вызвана. Дайте свободу своей фантазии, позвольте этой мечте подарить вам счастье. Поверьте в нее. Представьте, что мечта сбылась. — И он махнул рукой, призывая попробовать снова.

Неожиданно к нему подходит Поттер, — У тебя получится, Грег, я знаю. 

Грегори подумал о счастье. Как концепции конечно. Трудно представить то, чего в жизни не чувствовал.  
Но мозг непредсказуемый орган. А сердце всегда найдет дорогу к свету. И он закрыл глаза. Руна выводилась автоматически. 

Тепло разливается по телу. Объятия. Мягкие, нежные. Тонкая ручка в его руке. Длинные, развевающиеся, ровные, каштановые волосы, солнечные блики играючи целуют нежную кожу.  
Улыбка. Для него. Искренняя. Добрая.   
Как мало требуется, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Нужным.

Грегори открывает глаза, тишина вокруг. А его Патронус оказывается игривый.   
Собака. Высокими сильными лапами рассекает воздух, бегая вокруг. Будто из клетки выпустили.   
Уголки губ поднимаются сами собою. Все шокировано замолкают, а потом улюлюкают и хлопают его по плечам.

Только Поттер, глядя на результат, грустно усмехается. — У Рона тоже была собака. У тебя она больше, кажется, такие называются овчарки. 

Гойл принимает самый решительный вид за свою жизнь и направляется к герою.

— Спасибо, Гарри. — И неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, удаляется.


	12. Глава 12. Eripitur persona, manet res

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Человек погибает, дело остается.

  
— Добро пожаловать в Отряд Дамблдора! — Всплескивая руками поздравляет слизеринцев Поттер. 

Тео его не слышит, широким шагом направляясь в замок. Малфой показательно вздрагивает, кривит губы в профессиональной нахальной ухмылке и резюмирует, — Хрен тебе. 

— Драко прав, недостойно ваше сборище пацифистов нашего величия. — Хмыкает Блейз. 

Крам задумчиво провожает троицу взглядом. Такие разные, сколько знакомы ненавидели друг друга, а тут такое.

*****

Представление слизеринцев окончилось, как и кофе в кружке, и Пэнси решила тоже выйти прогуляться. Погода не радует, но и она ведь волшебница. Что ей стоит наколдовать согревающие чары или какой-нибудь купол, не пропускающий сырость и ветер.

Предложение не вызвало азарта у Гермионы, она собиралась поваляться в ванной в компании густой пены и арома-масел. А вот Геллерт с удовольствием поддержал философское настроение слизеринки. Паркинсон уместно вспомнила о привычке Лавгуд кормить животных Хагрида, и цель прогулки появилась сама собой. 

Всю дорогу по коридорам замка, Геллерт подшучивал над брюнеткой, за то что она уже и не замечает как сама на автомате исполняет обязанности старосты девочек. То вычитывая драчунов, то участливо успокаивая плачущих, то направляя заблудившегося первокурсника, то исправляя последствия неумелых заклинаний, а порой даже помогая с домашними заданиями.

Девушка действительно не заметила, как к ней постепенно начали обращаться за помощью младшие курсы, уточняя расписания или с просьбами рассудить возникший спор. Пэнси никогда не отказывала, а однажды даже попала на ссору студентов по поводу чистоты крови. 

В этом году на Слизерин попало несколько маглорожденных ребят. И в гостиной факультета разыгрался нешуточный спор на тему того, что это было сделано преднамеренно руководством школы, и что им здесь не место. Несколько аргументов и Паркинсон все же смогла пояснить ребятам, что распределение не зависит от крови, а базируется на личных качествах ребят и скорее правильным было бы считать, что именно раньше, избегая подобных сцен, маглорожденных, подходящих для змеиного факультета, распределяли по другим факультетах в виду аморального поведения чистокровных волшебников и во избежание расправ над детьми маглов.

Теперь же руководство школы решило не прибегать к столь радикальным методам, в связи с изменениями после окончившейся войны. На последок Пэнси сказала, что слишком многое потеряла из-за вражды между факультетами и только сейчас обретя возможность наслаждаться жизнью, советует им не терять время на припадки престарелых маразматиков. Дети восприняли речь брюнетки спокойно, но с некоторой настороженностью. Общее настроение в гостиной Слизерина устаканилось, а это было самым важным. Каждому было о чем призадуматься.

Теперь же большинство младшекурсников видели в змеиной подружке Героини сильную и справедливую ведьму. За глаза поговаривали, что слизеринка умеет превращаться в кобру размером с Нагайну. Но это уже басни.

*****

Вихрем влетев в холл, Тео не сбавляя шага направился в сторону башни. Напугав до смерти групку пуффендуйцев, не глядя на ступеньки, он почти взлетел наверх. 

У Нотта была цель, и не дай Салазар, будут препятствия. 

Длительное общение с гриффиндорцами сказывается, может оно и к лучшему. Он помотал головой, нет, только не эта тупая безбашенность.   
В нем бурлили миллионы чувств и эмоций, как это вообще возможно? Так много всего чувствовать? 

Вина. Да, он, наконец, признает, что погорячился. Не стоило бить морду Финнигану, может совсем чуть-чуть. 

Злость. От нее ему вряд ли удастся, избавится. Как этот урод посмел ее тронуть?! Мерзкими лапами тянуться к его прекрасной девушке?! 

Понимание. Каким олухом надо быть, чтобы рыча оскорбления другому, заявлять права на нее? Пускай их отношения и были уже почти что состоявшимися, но они ведь это не обсуждали. Пока. 

Сначала извиниться. Так правильно. 

От бега все расплывалось перед глазами. Отдышаться. Открыть дверь. Вот и она. Луна. 

Олицетворение спокойствия и умиротворения. Бесстрастная. Как-бы ни так. 

— Луна. — Он возвышался над ее креслом, и ей пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, в ее собственных плескалась серо-голубая гладь и абсолютное непонимание.

— Тео. 

— Пойдем, — Нотт протянул ей руку, — я хочу с тобой поговорить. 

Лавгуд кивнула и последовала за ним. Выбор пал на его комнату, сойдет. 

Закрыв за собою дверь и наложив на нее запирающее и заглушающее, Тео повернулся к девушке.

Блондинка сидела на краешке его кровати, сложив руки на коленях, с явным интересом ожидая разговора. 

Как же чудесно она смотрелась на его кровати. 

Хотелось, чтобы ее прекрасные локоны разметались на его черных шелковых простынях, а несколько осталось на лбу и висках, чтобы ее тело покрывала испарина, а губы стали ярко красные от прилившей крови и бесстыдных поцелуев. Ведь большинство считало ее неспособной на такое. 

В конце концов, он же не сопливый пуффендуец. К черту разговоры. Он поцеловал ее. 

Нежно, как бы ни хотелось иначе. Но Луна Лавгуд вновь его удивила. Запустив прохладные пальчики в его волосы, она притянула его ближе и нырнула юрким язычком ему в рот. 

Аромат фиалок заполонил воздух вокруг, а вкус карамели сорвал оставшиеся предохранители.   
Она была в легком платьице, а ноги в его любимых зеленых колготках, его Луна никогда не умела одеваться по погоде. Подхватив ее за ягодицы, он опустил ее на центр кровати. Сбросил мантию на пол, вместе с галстуком. 

Как же он ее хотел. Заклеймить, укусить, связать, хм, связать. 

Оторвавшись от таких сладких губ, Тео увидел горящие глаза, задранный подол платья, великолепно. 

— Ты прекрасна, — Прошептал он ей в губы и продолжил целовать уже шею, медленно спускаясь в углубление выреза. 

Очертив руками ее грудь и сжав вмиг затвердевшие соски, он получил в ответ протяжный стон и прикусил нежную кожу на ключице. 

Проворные пальчики уже царапали его лопатки, так не пойдет. Выровнялся и вытянул ее руки вверх, наклонил голову, будто что-то обдумывая, в ее глазах, засланных поволокой, появилось непонимание. Лукавая ухмылка медленно расползалась по лицу шатена. 

Не только Поттер может выделываться магическими умениями. Невербальное, безпалочковое Инкарцеро, то чему он научился в первую очередь. 

Лавгуд попыталась дернуться, не вышло, смерила его яростным взглядом. Строить из себя невинного ягненка не было ни времени, ни желания. 

Платье разошлось пополам после щелчка пальцев, и припав ртом к правой груди, рукой сжимая левую, посылая дрожь по всему ее телу, мелкими укусами-поцелуями. 

Отстранившись и снимая остатки ее одежды, Тео облизнулся. Так как он и хотел. 

Разгоряченная, жаждущая, стонущая, его. Идеально. 

Собственное возбуждение уже приносило боль. 

— Тео.. — Промычала Луна ему в шею, пока он оставлял багровые отметины на ее шее. 

Тео провел раскрытыми ладонями по ее животу и талии, поднимая ее ноги и закидывая их себе на талию. 

Наспех стянув рубашку через голову и расстегнув ремень, он скинул брюки вместе с бельем. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Луна? — Прошептал Нотт проводя членом по ее половым губам, собирая капельки смазки, — Скажи. — Вкрадчивый, низкий голос не вязался с его разгоряченным видом.

Постанывая от нетерпения блондинка выгнулась, пытаясь насадиться самостоятельно, парень хрипло посмеиваясь отстранился, – Скажи. 

— Тебя… — И Луна вскрикнула, когда он вошел в нее. 

— Вот так, любовь моя, именно, меня, повтори. — Шептал Тео ей на ухо, ласково покусывая мочку. Опираясь на локти, он вблизи наслаждался видом расширенных зрачков, копною белоснежных волос, что разметались по подушкам, капелькой пота над тонкой бровью, слизывая ее. 

— Тебя, Тео, пожалуйста. — Громко стонала она на каждом таком медленном, глубоком толчке. Ей хотелось сильнее, быстрее, яростнее. 

— Только. Меня. Только. Меня. —Подкрепляя каждое слово движением, рычал Тео. Он разогнался до умопомрачительной скорости, выбивая воздух, что так и не успевал дойти к легким. Сжимая и выкручивая такие вкусные маленькие розовые соски и слушая божественную симфонию ее криков-стонов-мычания. 

Она дрожала вокруг его члена, она дергала руками, пытаясь подмахивать и кусала губы от невозможности целовать его. Луна была восхитительна. 

Слегка замедлив бешеный темп, он наклонился и целовал ее, пока его пальцы мягко гладили ее клитор, а другая рука чуть сжимала шею, и тогда она взорвалась. 

Замотав головою, чтобы уйти от поцелуя, она выгнулась дугой и запрокинула голову, открыла рот для беззвучного крика, она сжалась вокруг него. 

— Так потрясающе красива. — Шептал Тео, целуя ее ключицы. 

Мелкие разряды ее сокращений подводили его к собственному оргазму, но он приказал себе сдерживаться. Тео еще не закончил.

Освободив ее руки, Нотт размял ссадины на них и вышел из нее.   
Мягко перевернув ее на живот и поглаживая от шеи к ладной округлой заднице, посчитав, что дал достаточно времени передохнуть, Тео снова надавил членом на ее вход, мягко толкнувшись и не встретив сопротивления, лишь новый низкий стон, усмехнулся. 

Легко покачиваясь, он опустил одну руку ей на клитор, — Скажи, моя любовь, чья же ты? А? — И звучно опустил руку ей на ягодицу. Тонкий визг, и попытка прижаться к кровати были безжалостно остановлены.

Второй шлепок порадовал слух и Луна сдалась, — Твоя. — Тихо проговорила девушка в подушку. 

— Не слышу, — Третий шлепок сопровождался ускоренным ритмом толчков, грубыми ласками груди. 

— Твоя. — Уже громче повторила Луна. Тео вцепился в ее талию поднимая, так толчки получались не столь глубокими, но он мог ее поцеловать. 

Нотт повернул ее за подбородок и впился в рот, почти кусая нежнейшую кожу. Ничтожно мало им осталось до общей эйфории, — Помоги мне, давай, Луна, — И Тео направил ее руку к клитору, а сам обеими руками взявшись за ее грудь, сжал мягкую плоть, продолжив короткие резкие толчки. 

Кайф. Легкость и пустота в голове. Салюты в закрытых глазах и звон в ушах. Так сильно он еще никогда не кончал. 

Очнувшись, он понял, что лежит на еще слабо подрагивающей Луне и откатился в сторону. 

— Славно обсудили. – Пробормотал он себе под нос, восстанавливая дыхание. 

— Мгх. — Кивнула Лавгуд, поворачиваясь и ластясь довольной кошкой. 

Сейчас, вдыхая запах секса, вперемешку с тонким запахом ее волос, целуя сладкие губы, он думал: “Извиниться, советчики хреновы. Действовать надо.”

*****

Вот и сейчас Пэнси успела по дороге отчитать тискащуюся парочку, чем немало повеселила Грин-де-Вальда. 

— Не уж то вы сами, юная леди, не попадали в подобные ситуации? 

— Я же не дура, чтобы вести себя настолько беспардонно. — Вздернула нос слизеринка.

— А как же романтика школьных лет? Вы уж явно не походите на заучку или чрезмерно правильную выпускницу Института благородных девиц.—Продолжал насмехаться Геллерт.

— Подавляющее большинство студентов переживают свои первые влюбленности и опыт первых отношений в этих стенах. Но не каждый из них умудряется зажиматься посреди коридора. Некоторые хотя бы пытаются найти укромные места для подобных занятий, а некоторые, вроде Забини, делают это профессионально. Хвала Салазару, мне хватало мозгов соблюдать элементарную субординацию и не лезть на рожон. Даже несмотря на юношеский максимализм или горячность подросткового мышления. — Вспылила Паркинсон.

— Ввиду ваших последних отношений, с субординацией вы переборщили. — Через смех выдавил мужчина, на что получил гневный взгляд.

— Во-первых, мне не четырнадцать, во-вторых, не припомню, чтобы хоть как-то дискредитировала статус преподавателей. Пусть и не самых проницательных. — Хмыкнула девушка, принимая правила смешной игры.

— Мне казалось, что последнюю отработку вы посетили именно за пьянку. Кстати, не тот ли самый не проницательный профессор стал поводом для нее? Ну тот, который заставил вас наматывать круги, огибая Квиддичное поле. Как же его звали? — На последних словах Грин-де-Вальд создал вид крайне удрученный своей забывчивостью.

— Как звали, так и зовут. Все-таки жив ещё. — Фыркнула Пэнси, выходя на улицу.

— Какое досадное обстоятельство. — Пропел мужчина, поднимая голову к пасмурному небу.

— Геллерт!! — Грозно воскликнула брюнетка, так и не сумев спрятать улыбку.

*****

Эльф появился в гостиной дома с продуктами и застыл. Все было разбросано, вокруг настоящий хаос, немногочисленная мебель перевернута, дверь выбита, везде битое стекло и ошметки тканей.

Растерянное существо с испугом попятилось к спальне, еле перебирая коротенькими ножками. На лестнице стены были исполосованы глубокими рвами от чьих-то ногтей, а местами жуткие узоры явно были выведены клинком. Такие же следы виднелись и на перилах. Ближе к спальнями обстановка становилась еще более жуткой, под ногами хлюпала кровь, из-за разорванных подушек все вокруг было усыпано перьями, смешивающимися с кровью.

И стены… Стены были измазаны чем-то черным, вроде смолы. Бедный эльф приготовился умереть, когда под ним скрипнула доска, он так и застыл, не двигаясь. Но когда понял, что ничего не последовало, не выскочил безумный зверь, сотворивший этот ад на земле, продолжил свой путь. Первые шаги в спальню повергли несчастного эльфа в оцепенение от ужаса. Не в силах сдвинуться с места, весь дрожа, он трансгрессировал в Хогвартс.

Шум замка сначала попросту оглушил маленькое существо после гнетущей тишины Паучьего тупика. Эльф заметался из стороны в сторону, не зная куда же ему податься с холодящими кровь новостями. Когда ему на плечо легла тяжелая горячая рука, он во второй раз за последние десять минут, приготовился умереть. Но голос позади был весьма благодушным, хоть и несколько грубым, как заскорузлые от тяжелой работы руки.

— Ты чего это потерялся, дружище? Я не очень разбираюсь в эльфах, но ты выглядишь слишком зеленым. — Эльф обернулся и увидел, благодушно взирающего Гойла.

— Рикки, ищет профф… профессора МакГонагалл или мистера Снейпа. Рикки очень нужно. — Лепетал эльф, прижимая уши.

— Профессор МакГонагалл у себя в классе, а не здесь. Пойдем, провожу тебя, мелкий тролль. — Грег явно решил искупать грехи перед кармой. А может, просто стал вести себя так, как ему по душе, не обращая внимания на мнение окружающих.

Эльфу стало спокойнее в компании грузного Слизерина, и он размеренно шагал за сопровождающим. К восемнадцатому кабинету, расположившемуся на первом этаже, идти было недалеко. Несколько поворотов и они у назначенного места.

Профессор МакГонагалл что-то негромко вещала оставшимся после урока студентам. Увидев взволнованного эльфа, лицо Минервы заметно помрачнело. Известив учеников об окончании разговора, она рукой подозвала Рикки, тот покрутил головой в поисках своего спасителя, но высказывать благодарности было уже некому. Помотав головой еще немного, перепуганный эльф направился к волшебнице, не представляя как описывать увиденное. Жуткая картина снова всплыла в его сознании и существо крупно задрожало. Именно в этот момент в сердце МакГонагалл поселился вязкий страх.

— Пр… профессор, там такое… Рикки пришел, а там кровь и… и, — Эльфу так и не удалось закончить, так как МакГонагалл уже подпрыгнула и направилась к выходу.

— Там кто-то есть? — На секунду задумавшись. — Живой. — Добавила женщина, спеша по коридору.

— Ннетт, миссис… — Продолжал заикаться Рикки.

— Найди профессора Снейпа, а я предупрежу пока Крама… — И она исчезла, а маленькое существо аппарировало в подземелья.

Удивленный зельевар застыл над своими пергаментами с изогнутой бровью, грозно взирая на эльфа. Всякий представитель этого небольшого народа, когда либо знакомый с этим человеком, знал, что Снейп ненавидит их появления подобным методом. Но у Рикки не было времени на любезности, и он выпалил.

— Рикки видел ужасное, профессор МакГонагалл наказала найти великого Снейпа и сказать, что директора убили… — Даже Рикки известны целительные свойства лести.

Зельевар помрачнел в считанные секунды, хотя казалось бы куда больше. На лице читались тревога, злость, скорее на самого себя, чем на кого-то еще. Внутри все клокотало, он не сорвался с места, как профессор Трансфигурации, не бросился бежать, не стал допрашивать эльфа. Он продолжал сидеть за столом, задумавшись о чем-то своем и постукивая пером по столу, а потом спокойно поднялся и прошел в сторону выхода из кабинета, а далее без каких-либо предупреждений аппарировал.

*****

Каким-то окольным путем разговор дошел до случившегося в подвалах Забини мэнора. И плотину самообладания Паркинсон прорвало. Она высказала все, что чувствовала в тот момент, и о том как ожидала ненависти от Гермионы. Все страхи и самобичевания наконец вышли наружу и нашли своего, не посмевшего перебивать, слушателя.

Сколько боли и терзаний было в этом излиянии раненой души. Как же Пэнси нуждалась в поддержке того, кто мог понять ее поступки без прикрас или ширмы доблести. 

Поддержки того, кто был в свое время гораздо более жестоким и уж точно не собирался прятаться за высокопарными речами о высшем благе. Того, кто принял все свои грехи, без надежды на искупление, но с надеждой на прощение любящей семьи. 

Того, кто положил остатки своей жизни на алтарь судьбы, и привел в этот холодный мир маленькую девочку с большой душой.

Сейчас он слушал рыдания хрупкой леди и вместо сочувствия восхищался ею. А она… Она впитывала каждый взгляд молчаливого собеседника и прощала… прощала саму себя. Заново обретая целостность, принимая собственную исповедь как очищение. В своем молчании он подарил израненной первым убийством душе перерождение.

По окончанию своей сумбурной речи она вытерла слезы, вдохнула полной грудью и пришла к ошеломляющему выводу “Больше не больно. Все прошло, подобно ссадине на коленке, в умелых руках родителей.”

— Как вы это делаете? — Она распахнула глаза в изумлении.

— Я ничего не сделал, Пэнс. Просто… Ты себя простила. А я … Я горжусь тобой, маленькая леди. — Печально улыбнулся Геллерт, не имея возможности даже вытереть слезы поранившейся об шипы жизни, девочке.

*****

Снейп появился в Паучьем тупике первым. Пока он осматривал гостиную, прибыла и Минерва. Оглядываясь по сторонам, женщина обреченно вздохнула.

— А я то надеялась, что весь этот кошмар закончился тогда в Хогвартсе.

— Всем хотелось в это верить. Но новое правительство повело себя несколько мягкотело в вопросах поимки сбежавших Пожирателей.

— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, нужно вызвать авроров. — Встрепенулась МакГонагалл.

— Давайте сначала осмотримся. А то и эти незначительные улики затопчут ведь остолопы. — Вспылил зельевар.

— Странно, но в последнее время мало что слышно о поимке Пожирателей. — Минерва скорее размышляла вслух, рассматривая перевернутую кухню.

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах это не странно, а подозрительно. Эти идиоты скорее вцепятся с допросами за новую фамилию мисс Грейнджер, чем займутся чем-то толковым. Опустились до уровня безмозглой Скитер. — Северус еще с утра был не в духе, и день только набирал обороты.

— Касаемо мисс Грин-Де-Вальд я с вами согласна. Но мы не сможем молчать долго. Не мы, так гоблины уведомят Министерство о наличии наследника. —Поднимаясь по ступеньках и рассматривая узоры на стенах, профессор МакГонагалл теряла остатки гриффиндорской храбрости.

*****

Эта незамысловатая прогулка принесла Пэнси облегчение, и она снова не раздумывая окунулась в острые шутки да объяснения неведомых ранее заклинаний. Подобный ручью голос обволакивал и погружал в мир спокойствия и равновесия.

Но вот их нагнал профессор ЗОТИ и беседа снова приняла ироничный характер, а Геллерт приодел свой нарядный костюм из гордыни и тщеславия с высокомерной полу ухмылкой.

— О, профессор, мы ведь так и не смогли представиться друг другу. Какое досадное недоразумение. — Похоже, блондину было глубоко плевать на излишне наигранный вид своей речи, — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд, не имею возможности подать вам руку, но это возможно и к лучшему.

— Виктор Крам. Уверен, такие незначительные обстоятельства не достойны внимания. — Болгарин слегка склонил голову в знак приветствия.

— Так значит, вы преподаватель ЗОТИ? — Без особого интереса уточнил Геллерт.

— Вы правы. Думаю, вы справились бы с моей должностью гораздо лучше… Если бы были при жизни. — Тон преподавателя говорил о безэмоциональности, если не обращать внимания на вкрапления льда.

— Безусловно. Но, как вы выразились, при жизни я считал столь незначительные должности унизительными. — Уголки губ лишь слегка подрагивали от недальновидности собеседника.

— Вы считаете, что учить детей унизительно? — Не выдержав, возмутился Крам.

— Я всегда был человеком влиятельным, и откровенно этим упивался. А влияние вашего положения хватит разве на роман со студентками. Это, так сказать, меня мало интересовало при жизни. Думаю, вас тоже. Но я согласен, обучать детей весьма благородно. — Ни единый мускул не дрогнул, тогда как лицо брюнета приобрело несколько угрожающий вид, – Что вы, я не желал подстегнуть ваше самолюбие. Вы еще так молоды и успеете сменить не одну должность, если конечно не пойдете на поводу у обольстительно вздыхающих студенток.

— Обязательно прислушаюсь к вашим советам. — Еле выдавил Виктор.

— Некоторые отцы очень ревностно оберегают честь своих дочерей. — Как-бы невзначай подметил Грин-де-Вальд.

— Геллерт, поклянитесь мне, что воскресните! — Слишком резко выкрикнула Пэнси, долго сдерживая смех.

— Для вас, маленькая леди, что угодно. — Слова были неподходяще нежными, хотя внешняя напыщенность никуда не делась. — Будут еще пожелания?

— Не смею вас больше прерывать. — Коварно хихикнула слизеринка.

— Множество из них ныне сироты. —Крам перешел на ворчание в никуда, возможно желая прекратить не самый приятный разговор за сегодня.

— Вы даже не представляете насколько легко достать ныне живущих с того света. При желании, разумеется. — Как-то с вызовом улыбнулся Геллерт, — Маленькая леди. — И растворился в лучших традициях Англии.

*****

И без того темные стены стали еще темнее от потеков крови, что их полосовали. Снейп с беспристрастным выражением прошагал вдоль гостиной на второй этаж.   
Видимо, его дом таки подлежит сожжению. Здесь было слишком много нежелательных гостей.   
За прошлый год и подавно. 

— Глупо было надеяться, что они не придут сюда. — Бросил он через плечо, —Если это слишком тяжело, можете не подниматься за мною. 

Выражение лица МакГонагалл стало каменным. — Я была в состоянии проверить трижды каждое тело из погибших учеников, множество умерли на моих руках, думаю я справлюсь. 

— Минерва, я … — Не найдя что сказать, Снейп продолжил свой путь на верх.

Единственная спальня встречала обилием красного. Данное дизайнерское решение не было принято владельцем, скорее последними гостями. 

Мебель разломана и особо выделяется кровать. Ее разломали пополам и сложили, видимо, расчищая место для тела. 

Витрувианский человек не должен так выглядеть, даже на репродукции, но у Пожирателей и у самой Беллы было свое видение. 

Не полу лежало тело Альбуса Дамблдора. Но станет ли оно обратно телом? Сейчас оно было наглядным уроком анатомии для учеников медицинских колледжей. 

Разложено с маниакальной осторожностью. Каждый ноготь, каждый палец, сустав, мышца, кость лежат раздельно. Только туловище сохранило относительное единство. 

Голова покоилась под единственным окном и представляла собою растерзанную, будто обглоданную кость, пустыми глазницами взирающую в потолок. 

Тихий вскрик сопровождал женщину в профессорской мантии. Хлюпанье раздавалось за каждым ее шагом.

— Надежда на его быструю и безболезненную смерть, тоже не выжила. — МакГонагалл закрыла рот рукой.

— Вы правы. — Тихо подтвердил Снейп, — Видите здесь? — Он указал на правую стену и потолок, — Кровь уже засохла, они приводили его в чувства, чтобы продолжить. 

— Да, есть что-то полезное? — Она неотрывно смотрела на правое колено, что лежало в десяти сантиметрах от ее ног. 

— Минерва, не стоит оставаться ради меня, я справлюсь с поисками. — Он снова безуспешно пытался заставить ее уйти. 

Помотав головой, женщина указала рукой в глубь комнаты, — Смотри, Северус, что это? — Ее фигура так и застыла в дверях.

Аккуратно ступая, он подошел к туловищу. Длинная борода Дамблдора видимо была сожжена еще при жизни. Красные волдыри украшали всю нижнюю половину лица, а обгорелый след на рубашке служил тому подтверждением. 

Клочек пергамента почти полностью пропитался кровью. Снейп левитировал его в воздух и замер.  
— Что там написано, Северус? — Приводя его в чувства, повторила Минерва.

— Et venerunt prima luce bellum*… —пробормотал зельевар, не веря свои глазам, — Нам нужен Грин-де-Вальд.

— При чем здесь он? Что это значит? —Шок, недоверие и страх в ее глазах напоминали последний день перед Битвой.

— Пойдемте, — Он просканировал записку на предмет проклятий и продублировал, — больше нам нечего здесь делать, вызывайте авроров.

*****

Некоторое время они молчали, рассматривая воды Черного озера.

— Ты сказала, что нам не стоит проводить время наедине. Я не согласен. — Виктор первым нарушил давящую тишину.

— Нет смысла снова начинать этот разговор, профессор Крам. Мне пора возвращаться в замок, хорошего дня. —Пэнси развернулась, чтобы уходить, но болгарин перехватил ее запястье, —Глупая привычка нарушать личное пространство. Не находите?

— Не нахожу! — Голос полон раздражения, — Останься, пожалуйста. —Уже тише добавляет он.

— Я не желаю выяснять что-либо. — Хмуро произносит брюнетка, глядя на загорающиеся окна Хогвартса.

— Нечего выяснять. Просто побудь со мной. Я скучаю по тебе. — Голос болгарина полон мольбы.

— Профессор, если вы увидели во мне девочку по вызову, то крайне ошиблись. — Холодно и сухо.

— Прекрати, Пэнс, что за глупости ты говоришь. Я повел себя по идиотски, и признаю это. Но ты мне нужна. Без тебя ничего не имеет значения. — Последние слова походят на стон, а за этим почти шепотом, — Я утонул в тебе.

— Мило, но это вызвано лишь психоло… — Виктор закрывает ее упрямый рот поцелуем, задавливая сопротивления крепкими объятиями.

Пэнси безостановочно бьет его по плечам, несмотря на тщетность своих сопротивлений. Пытается вытолкнуть его настойчивый язык из собственного рта. В ответ Виктор прикусывает ее губу до крови и ему в рот врывается злобное шипение. Он зализывает ранку, перехватывая ее лицо левой рукой. Она упирается обеими руками в его грудь, но Крам просто сильнее прижимает ее к себе, не давая девушке пошевелиться или вытянуть руку из создавшегося плена.

— Сдайся, Пэнси. — Рычит он ей в губы, разрывая поцелуй. — Перестань сопротивляться.

— Отвали… — Шипит слизеринка, но ее снова прерывают поцелуем.

— Моя… — Горячее дыхание обдает губы Пэнси, и снова жаркий поцелуй, прежде чем она успела ответить, — Любимая… —И язык снова проходит по искусанным губам, — Ты моя, Пэнси. — Уверенно заканчивает Виктор, перехватывая ее правую руку.

— Даже не мечтай. — Рычит Паркинсон, наконец сумев оторваться. А затем в непонимание разглядывает собственную руку, что уже отпустил Крам, — Да ты совсем охренел… —Возмущенный тон девушки, прерывается попыткой снять кольцо, — Сними эту дрянь!! — Вскрикивает она, понимая всю безуспешность своих стараний.

— Не стоит так о фамильных драгоценностях, знаешь ведь, они умеют обижаться. — В противовес ее, голос мужчины спокойный.

— Это пародия на фамиль… ай… твою ж… ай… Сними его, немедленно! — Паркинсон начинает походить на взбешенную пантеру, и выхватывает палочку.

— Милая, это плохая идея. Кольцо не позволит тебе… — Но речь Виктора заглушает звучное “ Ай!”, и он подходит ближе. — Дай поцелую, все пройдет. 

— Какая я тебе “милая” ?! Сними его сейчас же! Иначе я пойду к МакГонагалл!

— Ее нет. И не будет до завтрашнего утра. Вовремя отлучилась по делам. —Тихо посмеиваясь, отвечает болгарин. - Предвкушая твои последующие заявления, Снейп отлучился вместе с ней к Дамблдору. Не думаю, что профессор Флитвик сможет тебе помочь.

— Ничего, я подожду до утра. — Шипит слизеринка.

— Как тебе будет угодно, любимая. Тогда стоит вернуться в замок, все эти Дементоры и беготня немного вымотали меня сегодня. — Крам протягивает ей руку, но девушка отступает на несколько шагов.

— Без тебя доберусь. — Ворчит она, не в силах дольше противостоять мерзкой обаятельной улыбке профессора. 

— Пэнси, милая, просто дай мне руку и позволь нам обоим успокоиться. —Мужчина делает медленный шаг в ее сторону.

— Сними кольцо. — Уже спокойнее произносит Паркинсон, но продолжает отступать к озеру.

— Ты и сама можешь его снять, правда не в таком скверном настроении. —Вздыхает преподаватель. — Остановись… — Виктор успевает подхватить девушку, прежде чем та свалится в воду.

Не найдя почвы под ногой, Пэнси начинает терять равновесие и крепко зажмуривается, а мгновением спустя ее уже прижимают крепкие руки и несут к постели.

*****

— Кингсли нет в Англии. — Сокрушенно бормочет МакГонагалл Снейпу. Зельевар же пытается взглядом заавадить неповоротливых служителей самого опасного отдела Министерства Магической Британии.

— Это не объясняет почему сюда прислали самых выдающихся остолопов. — Отвечает Снейп, — Я будто нахожусь на уроке, а вокруг только клоны Долгопупса и Финнигана. 

— Северус, нам с ними еще предстоит сотрудничать! — Тихо шикает на него Минерва, — Вот я каждый день наблюдаю тебя такого же как и на первом уроке… 

Он не дает ей закончить мысль, — Вот и прекрасно, значит мы понимаем друг друга.

Профессор смиренно вздыхает, —Знаю, не лучший момент для откровений, но мне искренне жаль, что тебе пришлось через все это пройти, если бы я только знала…

— Гораздо более не лучший момент для сожалений, особенно которые произошли из-за человека, которого убили здесь и не так давно. — Мужчина тут же жалеет о своих словах, ведь взгляд МакГонагалл становится тверже.

— Мы должны простить его, Северус. 

— Не все. 

— Или попытаться. — Вновь вздыхает она и поднимается, когда фигура в аврорской мантии входит в гостиную. 

— Директор МакГонагалл, — Она вздрагивает от этого обращения, — я Гавейн Робартс, заместитель главы Аврората. Вы нашли усопшего? 

Его заискивающий тон дает ей понять, что отнюдь не выдающимися заслугами он заслужил свой пост. Попытавшись отмахнуться от предубеждений, она кивает.

— Я и профессор Снейп. Домовой эльф нас известил. И он не усопший, мистер Робартс, он убитый. — Холодно чеканя каждый слог, что обычно заставляет студентов втягивать голову в плечи, а зельевара - усмехаться, отвечает она.

— Да, да. Простите, что так долго, нужно было провести все процедуры. —Бормочет он, не встречаясь с ней глазами.

— Как же, упустить шанс затоптать все, словно стадо взбесившихся гипогрифов, вот наш лесничий вам бы гордился. — Хмыкает Снейп.

— Ваши заслуги неоценимы, профессор, - Делая ударение на роде деятельности, и сдерживая гнев, вежливо говорит Гавейн, — и мы были бы только рады, если вы дадите оценку происходящему. 

— С превеликим удовольствием, Тролль. За безалаберность, неповоротливость, и тупость не доверил бы вам и котлы чистить. — Снейпу было плевать с Почтовой башни, что о нем будут думать в Аврорате, поэтому работники этого, по авторитетному мнению Северуса - недоумка, заслужили столь развернутую характеристику. 

— А по поводу причины смерти? —Пытаясь все же не грубить в ответ продолжает Робартс. 

— Ну уж точно не он сам решил проверить собственные внутренности. Это были последователи Волан-де-морта. И я хочу, чтобы меня держали в курсе расследования. — МакГонагалл строго смотрит на министерского служащего.

— Причастность Пожирателей не обязательна, у него и так хватало врагов. — Уклончиво начинает Гавейн.

\- Конечно, и все они были столь изобретательны в своих пытках. —Фыркает Снейп. 

— К сожалению, не могу утверждать, что столь осведомлен в тонкостях их жизни и предпочтений, в отличии от… — Новый директор Хогвартса прерывает эту браваду. 

— Ваше поведение неуместно и недостойно вашего положения. Как единственно близкие люди, к усопшему, — ей все ж придется привыкнуть его так называть, — мы имеем право на эмоциональное поведение. Вы же заставляете нас усомниться в вашей компетенции, если предстанет такая необходимость, я с удовольствием посещу Министра Кингсли, —предупреждая его следующий выпад, и глядя на открывшийся для возражений рот, — где бы он ни был. И лично удостоверюсь, что дело ведет беспристрастный и разумный аврор. Спасибо за ваше внимание, мы подождем окончания вашей работы здесь.

— Тут? — Выпучив глаза прошипел Робартс. 

— Вы ведь уже закончили с первым этажом? — Вполне уверенная в своей правоте, Минерва трансфигурирует два кресла из валяющихся повсюду щепок и поднимает на заместителя главы Аврората бровь, — Не смеем вас больше задерживать, господин Робартс. 

*****

— Прекрати, Виктор. Я ухожу. —Отталкивает Пэнси целующего ее шею мужчину.

— Надеюсь, ты подразумеваешь башню старост. Но я в любом случае тебя не отпущу. — Шепчет он ей в ухо.

— Я не останусь у тебя… — Нежный поцелуй ниже ключицы заставляет брюнетку резко втянуть воздух. —Остановись.

— Малыш, ты не уйдешь. Если не хочешь… хм… но ты ведь хочешь. — Он реагирует на короткий стон властным рычанием.

Крам методично стягивает с нее одежду, не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление, продолжая покрывать поцелуями каждый открывающийся ему участок оголенной кожи. Ноги девушки подкашиваются, и Виктор укладывает ее на постель, попутно отбрасывая свою рубашку. Слизеринка в очередной раз пытается его оттолкнуть, но теперь вместо одежды ей приходится касаться к оголенному горячему торсу,, и она одергивает руки, мыча что-то невразумительное. 

— Ну же… — Поцелуй. — Прикоснись ко мне… — Еще поцелуй. — Утоли мою жажду… — Белье будто растворилось, и поцелуи продолжают опускаться. —Разбавь меня, Пэнс.

Слишком… Слишком нежно… Паркинсон была готова к чему угодно, только не к этому. Голова не может собрать бессвязные звуки в слова, она сильнее закусывает губу, но предательский протяжный стон, более походящий на мольбу, вырывается из ее горла и брюнетка выгибается дугой.

— Да… — Сладкий поцелуй на пупке обрывается, и ее ножки резко расходятся.

Язык выводит каверзные узоры вокруг чувствительной плоти, но не прикасается к столь желаемому месту. Не выдержав, Пэнси подается вперед и кожей ощущает эту наглую ухмылку. Но раскаленное тело требует большего, и девушка капризно ерзает на постели, лишь бы получить желаемую разрядку. Паркинсон даже успевает подумать, что вероятно именно так действуют магловские наркотики.

— Хочешь еще уходить. — Это даже не вопрос, просто нахальная издевка, но сил огрызаться нет. 

Болгарин впивается в ее киску страстным поцелуем, всасывая клитор, чем заставляет распалившуюся девушку выгнуться до хруста в позвоночнике и прокричать на выдохе его имя. Оргазм накрыл Пэнси настолько мощно, что Краму пришлось приложить немало усилий, дабы удержать извивающуюся девушку. 

Когда он поднялся, осыпая мелкими поцелуями еще подрагивающее тело, Пэнси что-то бессвязно бормотала сквозь неумолимо уносящий ее сон. Виктор нежно целует щеку полуспящей невесты и перекладывает на подушки, крепко прижимая к широкой груди.


	13. Глава 13. Alea jacta est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жребий брошен.

Покончив с бумажной работой, Грин-де-Вальд вышла на балкон. 

Ей хотелось взглянуть на серые облака еще раз, прежде чем погрузиться в сладкую истому запахов и тепла. Завидев давно знакомую ей парочку, выясняющую отношения, шатенка сделала простой и логичный вывод “Пэнси не придет ночевать в башню старост”. 

Поэтому гриффиндорка была уверена, ее некому потревожить в маленьком собственноручно созданном раю. Она не учла лишь одной незначительной детали, не она одна наблюдала за Паркинсон в этот момент, и ее элементарный вывод разделили еще два человека.

Последнее время выдалось слишком активным с избытком эмоций, открытий и ощущений. Даже Гермиона Грин-де-Вальд может устать и возжелать обычного человеческого покоя. Набраться сил, чтобы завтра сново броситься в бой, пуще прежнего. 

Решившись побаловать себя тишиной и одиночеством, Гермиона открыла кран в ванной и зажгла несколько свечей по всему периметру ванной комнаты. В воду тонкой струйкой потекло апельсиновое арома-масло и поднялась пушистая шапка из густой пенки. Эльфийка принесла красивый бокал, с черного оникса, и бутылку шампанского. На бортике ванной появилась пепельница. По комнате разлились насыщенный пар с нежным тропическим запахом и мелодичные аккорды гитары. “ Все таки Пэнси дурно на меня влияет. Дурно, но кайфово” с улыбкой подумала девушка, прежде чем сбросить халат и опустить ножку в горячую воду.

Опустившись в воду и впервые за весь день свободно выдохнув, она вспомнила о родителях. Как они там сейчас? Наверное хорошо, что она не успела им вернуть память? Действительно ли Лестрейндж их ищет? Ей вдруг стало так их жаль, что сердце сжалось, грозясь остаться таким навеки. Их столько раз обманывали с помощью магии, и она сама в этом немало преуспела. Им то давали ложные чувства к чужому ребенку, то манипулировали их судьбами, подстраивая под нужды даже не родной для них дочери, а напоследок еще и лишили памяти, отбирая и то немногое, что оставалось. 

Сейчас вопрос о том стоит ли возвращать им память, стоял остро, как никогда. С одной стороны они заслуживают знать правду. С другой же, цена этой правды. Стоят ли столь грустные и трагичные воспоминания, дальнейших терзаний. Но ведь были и счастливые моменты. Да, может они и не ее кровные родители, но они ее воспитывали, любили, баловали, учили первым словам… А делали бы они это так искренне, узнай всю правду с самого начала.

Смогут ли простить волшебному миру такое жестокое вторжение в их жизни. Смогут ли простить саму Гермиону, взявшую на себя роль и судьи и палача.

По щекам потекли соленые ручейки, в груди все болезненно трепыхалось, нервно подрагивающие пальцы, вцепились за пачку сигарет, как за спасательный круг. У всех есть темные стороны и она не исключение. Какой смысл прятать эгоизм за вуаль из благодетели. 

Нет ни малейшего резона, лгать самой себе. Ведь мотивы собственных поступков ей известны великолепно. Если тогда еще в начале войны, она и думала о том, что это убережет их от лишних волнений и опасностей. То теперь хорошо прочувствовала, что заботилась исключительно о своих переживаниях.

Выражаясь циничнее, избавлялась от своих слабостей. Конечно, она никогда не желала им зла, но поставила личные приоритеты выше их мнения или желаний.

Следующая затяжка обожгла пальцы и Гермиона вынырнула из глубокой пропасти раздумий, возвращаясь в реальность к истлевшей сигарете и красивой мраморной ванне с плотными клубами пара. 

Рано или поздно, все равно пришлось бы остаться наедине со своим внутренним я, для болезненного диалога, открывающего множество ран. Хочешь или нет, но чтобы дать ране зажить окончательно, присохший пластырь придется сорвать.

Наполнив бокал, Грин-де-Вальд залпом его осушила, желая окунуться в приятное опьянение и направить поток мыслей в более приятное русло. Девушка даже слегка задремала, от накатившей неги.

Вероятно все же вселенная умеет материализовывать мысли. Так как на ее плечи опустились прохладные руки. Массаж шеи послал приятные импульсы по всему телу и Гермиона распахнула глаза.

Перед ней, на бортике ванной, восседал, лучезарно улыбающийся Забини, попивая из ее бокала, а сильные руки позади продолжали творить чудеса, продвигаясь большими пальцами за ушки, и заставляя блаженно откинуть голову назад.

Шатенка даже не смогла что-либо ответить на чрезмерно самодовольный вид Малфоя, когда его проворные пальцы сместились к вискам, эффект был лучше чем у заклятия обездвиживания, только жертва расплылась в довольной улыбке. Все мысли отступили куда-то вдаль, вытесняясь волнами удовольствия и прямо таки тотального расслабления. Заговорить казалось непосильной задачей, а пошевелить любой из конечностей - из разряда нереально. Сознание билось внутри, умоляя отправиться в блаженный экстаз, но руки спустились обратно к плечам и застыли, а Гермиона недовольно замычала, пытаясь навести резкость и рассмотреть,что происходит.

Сидевший перед ней Забини, поднялся, отставив бокал в сторону, и начал пафосно раздеваться. Судя потому, что руки покоившиеся на плечах, исчезли, позади происходило тоже самое.” Вот тебе и релакс наедине с собой” издевалось подсознание. “ Признай честно, Гермиона, ради этих коварных рук, профессионально усыпляющих твой мозг, ты бы сейчас и рабство вернула, не моргнув” продолжал нашептывать внутренний голос, девушка в ответ только сглотнула, помахивая на прощание ручкой разуму.

Шоколадный подлец облизал пересохшие губы и вернулся в прежнее положение, правда без одежды. А подсознание гриффиндорки, как назло, подкинуло яркую картинку, с наилучшей демонстрацией того, что умеет вытворять этот язык. “ Кто открыл дверь в ад?” кричала Гермиона собственному разуму, но тот уже давно залюбовался элегантно позирующим мулатом, ожидая возвращения умелых пальцев, чтобы заткнуть эту бьющуюся в конвульсиях дуру.

И вот напряжение снова растворилось, внутренний спор отступил в небытие, а остатки здравомыслия поплавились под нежными касаниями жилистых рук. Журчание воды разбавилось влажным выдохом, истома захватила каждую клеточку тела девушки.

Блейз спустился в воду и присел перед ней, укладывая ее ножку себе на бедро. Вслед за этим новая волна электричества пронзила тело. Руки на плечах более настойчиво проходят массирующими движениями по каждому суставу, принимаясь за позвоночник. И тело Гермионы начинает слабо подрагивать от удовольствия. 

Итальянец отпускает ее ногу и ванную комнату снова наполняет недовольное мычание гриффиндорки, а затем пара хитрых смешков. Нависнув над ней Блейз приподнимает хрупкую девушку, позади раздается плеск воды с тихим шипением, и к ее спине прижимается рельефный торс. Крепкие руки укладывают ее назад, как на подушку.

\- Ну что за гриффиндорская любовь к кипятку. - Шипение за ее спиной, наконец облачилось в слова.

\- Это все из-за вас… - Промурлыкала Грин-де-Вальд и уперлась ножкой в грудь Забини, на что получила поцелуй в кисточку с внутренней стороны ступни, а затем и легкий укус пальчика. - Мммм…

\- Мы не настраивали температуру воды… - Шею обдает адским жаром и она сама выгибается, откидывая голову и скользя ладонью по щеке Драко, чтобы притянуть еще ближе.

\- Вы просто не замечаете, как раскаляете все вокруг. - Шепчет она и стонет под сладким поцелуем в шею. - Блейз… иди к нам… ахх.

\- У принцессы сегодня удивительное настроение. - Протягивает Забини прежде чем припасть к ее ключицам и властно сжать талию.

\- А где же набор стандартных возмущений. - Хихикает Малфой.

\- Иди, я покажу… - Гермиона впивается в его губы, запрокинув голову и все еще придерживая за скулу, вторая рука находит затылок мулата и нежно перебирает волосы, периодически впиваясь ноготками под влиянием страсти.

\- Мне нравятся твои объяснения, ты сегодня в ударе. - Мурлычет Драко, наблюдая, как Гермиона уже притягивает за волосы Блейза.

\- Концептуально. - Рычит ей в губы итальянец, прежде чем заставить задохнуться под напором умелого языка.

Она переплетает пальцы левой руки с Драко, а правой продолжает играть с волосами Блейза, он почти лежит на ней, облокотившись о дно ванной и упершись носом ей в шею.

\- Так правильно… - Шепчет она скорее себе чем парням, но они прерывисто вздыхают и крепче ее прижимают. 

Рука Малфоя прекращает перебирать ее пальчики и чувственно сжимает запястье, а после покрывает мелкими поцелуями каждый палец. Изгиб скулы опаляет влажный язык, и широкий мазок заканчивается невесомым чмоком в носик.

\- При вашем темпераменте, противопоказано быть такими сладкими. - Хихикает Гермиона, чмокая Блейза в макушку, а затем и Драко в подбородок.

\- Это комплимент? - Изумленный вид блондина, заставляет ее еще раз хихикнуть.

\- Именно, хорошо, что вы здесь. - Она утыкается носом в ладонь Драко.

\- Гермиона, что случилось? - Забини приподнимает голову и настороженно вглядывается ей в глаза.

\- Я немного устала, а сейчас так тепло. Все мысли покинули мою голову, как только вы появились… - На ее раскрасневшиеся щеки ложатся два безумно нежных поцелуя.

Она обхватывает ногами торс мулата, чтобы ближе притянуть к себе, и естественно напарывается на вполне логичный признак возбуждения, о чем Гермиона как-то не подумала, полностью проигнорировав мужскую физиологию.

От столь неожиданного для себя поворота, приходится выгнуться и застонать, потому как член с нажимом проходит по клитору, а жилистые мужские руки крепко сжимают ее ягодицы и заставляют попкой прижаться к другому не менее напряженному органу, который раньше она только слегка ощущала спиной. Протяжный громкий стон разрезает пространство, позвоночник выгибается под напором пронизывающего удовольствия, голова падает на плече Драко, а ноги самовольно сходяться замком на спине Блейза.

\- Кажется, принцесса нуждается в небольшом оргазме. - Стонет ей в ухо итальянец.

\- Это без проблем. - Рычит Драко, напористее прижимаясь к упругой попке.

\- Жадины. - Через силу выстанывает Гермиона, вскрикивая от новых ощущений и напора ласк, имитирующих фрикции.

\- Придави ее. - И руки блондина страстно сжимают ее грудь, акцентируясь на бусинах сосков.

Блейз сжимает нежные бедра и переносит свой вес на девушку. Внутренности подступают к горлу, от переизбытка ощущений, каждая существующая мышца напрягается до предела, а за этим взрыв. По мощности сравнимый разве что с созданием Сверхновой. 

Помоги, Мерлин, вспомнить, как дышать. Грудная клетка взбунтовалась, отказываясь принимать нормальный ритм сокращений. Глаза не желают открываться, а чьи-то губы вливают ей в рот шампанское.

Наконец такое полезное умение дышать возвращается и она резко выпрямляется, все еще находясь зажатой между двух ухмыляющихся мордашек.

\- Хочу видеть, как вы кончаете! - Выкрикивает Грин-де-Вальд, прежде чем мозг запретит ей даже подумать о таком.

Вместо смеха или колкостей на нее обрушивается водопад поцелуев и ласк, и мозг уже одобрительно кивает, подобно ребенку, что увидел любимую конфету.

\- Как? - Шепчет Драко. И на него устремляются полные непонимания глаза Гермионы. - Как ты хочешь это увидеть?

\- Здесь или идем в спальню? - Задает наводящие вопросы Забини.

\- В спальню, ннаверное. - Еле слышно мямлит девушка, пряча лицо на его шее.

\- Гермиона, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Между нами любые твои желания приемлемы. Нам с Драко это приносит тонну наслаждения…

\- Сам факт, того что наша девочка хочет нас, подобен искусным ласкам. - Заканчивает блондин.

\- Просто, я могу все испортить по неумению. - Бубнит шатенка не отрывая лица от плеча итальянца.

\- Это невозможно, милая. Мы оба настолько перевозбуждены, что скорее всего кончим от одного касания. - Шепчет ей мулат.

\- Если не раньше, от осознания того, что это будешь делать ты. - И посмеиваясь, толкает ее тазом. Девушка поднимает на них растерянный взгляд, но уже с нотками веселья.

\- Айда на ручки. - Сладко протягивает брюнет.

\- Да, пора вылазить из этого бурлящего котла. - Ворчит блондин.

\- Малфой, тебя я на руках носить не буду, - Дует губы Блейз, - Даже не надейся.

\- Не сильно, то и хотелось, жлоб несчастный. - Кривляется Драко в ответ.

И Гермиона заливисто смеется на руках у Забини, пока он тычет язык Малфою.

Итальянец опускает ее на пушистый ковер и над ней возвышаются два обнаженных парня с внушительных размеров агрегатами, от чего девушка нервно сглатывает приподнимаясь на колени. Обе руки неуверенно ложатся на усыпанные узором вен члены. Плавно, почти исследовательски она проводит от основания вверх, захватывая большими пальцами выступившую смазку. Гермиона хмыкает, когда перевозбужденные органы подрагивают, чуть не вырываясь из ее рук. 

\- Держи крепче. - Доносится сверху.

\- Не будет больно? - Спрашивает девушка, слегка сжимая ладошки.

\- Можешь хоть кусать, хотя лучше Блейзу. - Хохочет Драко, но его веселье обрывает более уверенное движение девичьей руки.

Уверенность приходит сама при виде постанывающих парней с опущенными ресницами. И Гермиона решается на то, чего она желала еще прошлый раз в кабинете травологии. Проводя языком по розовой головке и слизывая часть солоноватой смазки. Дернувшийся член и громкий стон подтверждают ее догадки и она напористо обхватывает губами другую головку, посасывая словно леденец. Ее имя сквозь рваный стон и палец у сомкнувшихся на члене губ, заставляет поднять глаза. Под пристальным взглядом потемневших до непроглядности черных радужек, она выпускает член изо рта, под конец сводя губки будто в поцелуе, и не предусмотрев увеличения напряжения после столь откровенных ласк и зрелища, получает им по носу.

Хихикая и краснея, от того что самой смешно, она возвращается к Драко. 

Расслабившись от накатившего энтузиазма, она усиливает напор ласк и вращение языка на столь чувствительной головке. Не рассчитав собственных сил, она попросту давится. Откашливаясь и просмеявшись, она возвращается к своим исследованиям, такого нового для нее процесса.

\- Сейчас попросит пергамент и линейку. - Хихикает Драко. 

\- Так, подашь. - Давясь стоном, мурлычет Блейз. Гермиона, пытаясь ответить, слегка отстраняется, но рука на затылке не позволяет. - Ты продолжай, еще чуть… - И полный кайфа гортанный стон вырывается из груди Блейза одновременно со спермой наполняющей развратный ротик.

Приноровившись она вбирает в себя член Драко, уже слегка подрагивающий, и горячая ладонь на ее щеке помогает набрать правильный ритм. Она нежно прикасается к яичкам рукой не останавливая быстрые движения проворного язычка. Блондин почти задыхается от неожиданности и все скопившееся в них семя под напором изливается на ее язычок и губы, вынуждая развратно облизнуться. 

Парни опускаются к ней и на Гермиону снова обрушивается лавина поцелуев двух слишком довольно выглядящих засранцев, хоть и таких любимых. 

\- Предлагаю поужинать и вернуться к изучению анатомии. - Пропел Малфой, прижимаясь к аккуратной попке.

\- Не думаю, что голодна. - Замялась Грин-де-Вальд. - Но..

\- Ну ты то сегодня начала с десертов, вот и перебила себе аппетит, вредина. - Наглый тон довольного Малфоя, привел Гермиону в игривое настроение и она изловчилась смачно шлепнуть его по заднице.

Впав в ступор от полной неожиданности, такого поворота событий, он не успел отреагировать, а Грин-де-Вальд уже успела спрятаться за широкую спину Блейза, звонко заливаясь смехом. Укусив на прощание, последнего за плечо, она убежала на постель. Наспех натянув халат, она хлопнула в ладоши, пока расслабленные парни поднимались с пола. И в комнате появилась эльфийка, с интересом разглядывая обнаженных парней.

\- Али, принеси, пожалуйста, нам что-нибудь поужинать. - Царственно вскинула подбородок Грин-де-Вальд.

\- Да, госпожа Гермиона. А голые мальчики, будут ужинать с госпожой? - Часто моргая, поинтересовалась эльфийка.

\- Мы успеем одеться, в этот раз. - Проворчал Драко, грозно взирая на их девочку. Эльфийка тотчас испарилась, бормоча о нравах молодежи.

\- Драко, не злись. Наша принцесса, явно хороша в шалостях. - Сладко протянул Забини, запрыгивая на кровать.

\- С красной задницей будет еще лучше. Она меня шлепнула, ты это видел? - Продолжал наигранно возмущаться Малфой.

\- Я бы и его приложила по этой упругой попке. - И ущипнула, лежащего на животе мулата.

\- Ну держись, mio danno. - И они набросились на Гермиону со щекоткой.

*****

С рассветом количество авроров в Паучьем Тупике свелось к одному. Сколько бы Снейп и МакГонагалл не добавляли бодрящих трав в чай, сон не покидал их усталые глаза. Во времена войны глаза не смели закрываться, пока все вокруг не было защищено бесчисленным количеством охранных заклинаний, так что мирное время их знатно разбаловало. 

\- Директор, профессор, - Кивнул Робартс, - Мы закончили. 

\- Хвала Моргане, и что обнаружили? - Поинтересовалась Минерва.

\- Пергамент, в особенности. Не могли бы вы помочь нам с его содержимым? - Без особой надежды попросил заместитель. 

\- А не это ли ваша работа, решать загадки и находить убийц? Или все предыдущие нарушители закона оставляли лишь открытки с своими координатами и пожеланиями скорейшей встречи на трупах? - Раздраженный, не спавший Снейп - это кара божья для всех недальновидных собеседников. 

\- Все, что мы можем предложить это перевод, - Спокойствию Минервы можно было только позавидовать, - Здесь сказано - “Война наступит с рассветом”. Я полагаю, теперь у вас нет сомнений, о причастности Пожирателей? - Вернув пергамент заместителю, она пытливо просканировала его выражение лица, увиденное ее не порадовало.

\- Не можем ничего исключать, но я в этом сомневаюсь. В любом случае, рано делать выводы. - Целая ночь в окружении этих двух, еще и приходилось рявкать на авроров, чтобы те пошевеливались, и то безуспешно сделали свое дело - он вымотан. Полевая работа редко ему выпадала, сегодня он сам вызвался, но этого многоуважаемым профессорам знать не обязательно.

\- Как бы то ни было, - Продолжила директор, предупреждая взрыв Северуса, - Когда мы сможем его похоронить? 

\- Утром среды он будет более менее собран, в морге Министерства, и тогда вам его перенесут куда скажете. - Ответил Гавейн.

Учителя кивнули, - Тогда, заместитель главы Аврората, - Ехидная улыбка и красные глаза зельевара не предвещали ничего хорошего, - Имею честь, попросить вас из моего дома. 

\- Всего доброго, профессор Снейп, директор МакГонагалл. - Яду в голосе работника Аврората было так же предостаточно. 

\- Жду вас в Хогвартсе, с новостями. Как можно скорее. - Отрезала Минерва открывая для Робартса дверь, Снейп стоял у него за спиною, ни на секунду не давая возможности вернуться вглубь, даже при наличии желания. 

Как только дверь захлопнулась, два глубоких вздоха прорезало звенящую тишину. 

\- Мне жаль, Северус…, - Начала было МакГонагалл, но поднятая вверх рука зельевара заставила ее замолчать. 

\- Не стоит, Минерва, я точно не тот человек, что будет по нему скорбеть, а предлагать вам свое сочувствие я не могу, мы не настолько близки. 

\- Прости меня за это, я бы не хотела терять возможного друга. 

Кривая усмешка озарила лицо мужчины, - Мои друзья имеют ужасную статистику в выживании. 

\- Я тебя удивлю. - Ответила женщина и протянула руку. 

Снейп пожал ее, - Поздравляю с назначением, директор МакГонагалл, пусть ваше правление будет не таким противным, как у предыдущего директора. 

\- Худшим директором чем ты, не сможет быть никто. - Проворчала Минерва, но легкая усмешка смягчала столь суровые обвинения.

\- Ты права, и я сожалею, - Последние слова он прошептал, но чуткий слух профессора Трансфигурации все уловил.

\- Я знаю, Северус. Давай вернемся, пока эти чертята не разнесли замок на кирпичи. 

\- И поскорее, Крам ни за что их не остановит, против Гриффиндора выстоит только Гриффиндор.

\- Это вы так заранее признаете поражение и отдаете Кубок школы львам, профессор? - Хитро ухмыльнулась МакГонагалл. 

\- Только через мой труп, директор. - Хмыкнул декан Слизерина, и они трансгрессировали.

****

Пэнси проснулась с первыми лучами солнца, но Виктора в постели уже не было. Приподнявшись на локтях, она осмотрелась по сторонам, но в комнате больше никого, как не было ее одежды или палочки. “Вот же засранец” подумалось слизеринке, и она приняла решение порыться в вещах профессора.

Рубашки обнаружились без проблем и брюнетка решила не заморачиваться с выбором, хватая первую попавшуюся. 

\- Ну вот, Пэнси, будешь вышивать в мужской рубашке, как в среднестатистической дешевой мелодраме. - Проворчала девушка сама себе. - В Дурмстранге по ходу сплошной Слизерин. - Пытаясь застегнуться.

\- Доброе утро, любимая. - Болгарин стоял в двери с подносом еды. - Я надеялся, что хоть сегодня успею тебя разбудить. И Дурмстранг не делится на факультеты. - Улыбнулся он ей.

\- Хочешь почувствовать себя недомерком, обращайся к профессору Краму! - И она показательно вытянула руки вперед, демонстрируя еще половину свисающих рукавов. - Где моя одежда?

\- Отдам после завтрака. Иди сюда, у меня есть кое-что для тебя. - Он показательно похлопал по постеле.

\- Сними кольцо. - Скрестив руки на груди.

\- Пэнси, ты ведь не с Гриффиндора, где же знаменитая хитрость. - Подмигнул ей брюнет, на что девушка громко фыркнула, усаживаясь на постель. - Отлично, - Крам поставил поднос ей на коленки. - Твой кофе и тирамису.

\- Наглец. - Прошипела она, вместо благодарностей.

\- Обожаю тебя, злюка. - Ухмыльнулся болгарин, отпивая из ее кружки.

\- Тебе своей мало. - Надулась Пэнси.

\- Ты ведь не даешь целовать тебя, хоть так достану твои губки. - Полулежа и как-то блаженно улыбаясь.

\- Ты и не пытался. - С ехидным прищуром, но крайне довольным выражением от поедания любимого десерта.

\- Мммм… Прости мою оплошность. - И он слизывает с губ слизеринки остатки сладкого, нависая сверху.

Девушка прикусывает его язык и он улыбается еще шире. 

\- Ты восхитительна. - Шепчет он ей в губы. Не сумев сдержать улыбку, брюнетка прикрывает его глаза рукой.

\- Я все равно злюсь. - Ворчит Паркинсон. И Виктор заходится хохотом.

\- А если я вернусь между твоих точеных ножек к своему десерту. Ты меня простишь? - Коварная улыбка преподавателя, заставляет ее тело содрогнуться от сладких воспоминаний.

\- И десерт, и прощение. Слишком жирно для тебя. - Ворчит девушка, поглощая очередную ложку.

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты простишь меня, за то что я тебе предложу дополнительную порцию. - Хитрый прищур и он целует её ножки.

\- Виктор, не сейчас… - Слова обрываются на томном вздохе.

\- Даже это значительно лучше. - Его глаза полны тепла и победного блеска, как бы ему не хотелась спрятать собственный триумф.

*****

В комнате старосты девочек, утро началось с нежных поцелуев в самые непредсказуемые места и довольных постанываний. При том, что первой проснулась Гермиона. 

Она решила зарядить настроение ее мальчишей-плохишей позитивом на весь день. Поэтому два сонных парня урчали подобно милым котятам, и котенок тоже, кстати, мурчал под рукой Блейза.

Потом в комнату ворвалась мерцающая королевская кобра и известила о скором возвращении Пэнси с парочкой угроз молодым людям в добавок.

Расцеловав свою принцессу на прощание, они разбрелись по комнатам, собираться на уроки.

*****

\- Мисс Анри, чем обязан такой чести? - Полуприкрытые глаза Снейпа создавали впечатление скорее презрительного взгляда, чем сонливости, что безусловно было ему на руку.

\- Доброе утро, не хотела вас тревожить за завтраком, решила подойти сейчас, и поблагодарить вас.

\- Прошу, входите, и я смогу вам рассказать, как это неуместно. 

\- Спасибо, но я все же не согласна с вами. 

Анри проплыла мимо него, обдавая цветочным ароматом изысканных духов. Изящная фигура приземлилась на его же кресло за учительским столом. Такое дерзкое поведение было в новинку для него, но усталость застилала ярость нежным пушистым пледом, он вздохнул.

\- Как бы то ни было, ваша благодарность не требуется, я выполнял свои прямые обязанности. - Потирая двумя пальцами переносицу, Снейп старался не замечать, как вольготно и расслабленно Анри сидит на его же стуле, явно чувствуя себя в своей тарелке, в отличии от него самого.

\- Вы так не правы, Северус. - Французский говор медовой патокой лился в уши, умиротворяя, - Я восхищаюсь вами, вашей отвагой, реакцией, и умом. 

\- Право, я, упаси Салазар, не гриффиндорец, и отвагой не сверкаю на все стороны. Не стоит такое происшествие этих слов. 

Звонкий смех отразился от темных стен, и бурых, покрытых сажей котлов, это место не слышало столь прекрасных звуков десятилетиями. Осознание обрушилось на него оглушив.

\- Ваши прелюдии такие необычные, но все же оставьте их для влюбленных студенток. - Похлопав Снейпа по руке, Анри поднялась, - И зовите меня Женевьевой. 

\- Женевьева…, - Словно рыба выброшенная на сушу, Снейп глотал воздух, эта женщина загонит его в могилу. 

Приблизив свое лицо к зельевару, Анри опустила свои тонкие прохладные пальчики на его скулы, и золото ее локонов принесло еще больше тонкого аромата. Будучи вынужденным тренировать свой нюх, он мог разложить ее духи на составляющие еще с первой встречи, но мозг упорно отказывался это делать. Комбинация цветов с легким послевкусием цитруса, так пленительно, что ему захотелось закрыть глаза и окунуться в эту свежесть. 

Видимо он так и поступил, ведь секунду спустя он почувствовал на своих губах мягкую теплоту, впрочем, она там не задержалась. Несколько прядей мазнули его по носу, а открытым глазам предстала пустота спереди, и звонкий голос донесся от закрывающейся двери, - Хорошего дня, Северус!

Сон как рукой сняло, а глупая улыбка первокурсника грозилась отразится на лице. Пора в большой зал, он все обдумает потом.

*****

Утро было бурным у всех, Паркинсон и Грин-де-Вальд с ощущением дикого голода и искренне девичьим хихиканьем спускались по лестнице. В гостинной присоединились Уизли и Лавгуд, от чего то не ночевавшие в собственных комнатах. 

Пэнси все же сумела снять кольцо, после крышесносного утреннего секса и оставить на прикроватной тумбочке, чем нереально взбесила Крама.

Джинни еле смогла рассказать о том как выставила Поттера из его же спальни посреди ночи, психанув из-за какой-то прошлогодней записки очередной влюбленной фанатки.

Луна улыбалась шире обычного, по всем понятным причинам. А потому не смогла избежать комментария Пэнси вроде “Нотт вытрахал всех мозгошмыгов!”. Сама Лавгуд не особо смутилась, смеясь вместе со всеми.

Три слизеринца вошли в Большой зал довольно сонными, но от того не менее странными. Настроение в стиле “Лавгуд и единороги”, всем троим, как нельзя к лицу. Правда младшекурсники почему то шарахались всю дорогу.

А когда Малфой пожал руку Поттеру, идущему к столам Гриффиндора, воцарилась гробовая тишина. То ли не заметив эффекта, то ли решив всех добить, к ним подошел Забини и договорившись о чем-то ведомом только им, они разошлись по местам.

Вот так сидящая за гриффиндорским столом Паркинсон, перестала кого-либо удивлять.

И по причине неведения, два восьмикурсника из Когтеврана решили, что будет весьма забавно пригласить на Хэллоуин Паркинсон и Грейнджер. Чем вызвали умилительное хихиканье у Джинни. Прежде чем девушки успели дослушать речь с приглашениями от доволи симпатичных рейвенкловцев,   
со слизеринского стола донесся голос Блейза:

\- Поттер, будь человеком. Ты там ближе сидишь.

\- Я походу и к Волан де Морту ближе сидел. - Пробубнил Гарри. И уже громче добавил. - Слушайте, парни, у них уже есть пара на бал. В другой раз лучше договаривайтесь с лета.

За столом Слизерина раздался дикий хохот Нотта, даже флегматичный Гойл усердно кашлял в кулак. 

В атмосфере смеха и благодушия никто и не обратил внимания на мрачный вид преподавателей.

*****

Теодор все же уговорил Луну сидеть вместе с ним на магловедении, поэтому переместился за столы Когтеврана. Драко с Блейзом оценили властно лежавшую руку Нотта на коленке блондинки. Гермионы в аудитории все еще не было, Поттер обсуждал что-то с Финниганом, а Паркинсон рассматривает журнал с Дафной.

В аудитории появилась профессор Анри и начала свое повествование о бытовой технике, что облегчала жизнь маглов. 

Опоздавшая Грин-де-Вальд тихонько извинилась и села на первое свободное место. Немного обескураженный таким поворотом Гойл, пододвинул книгу к себе поближе и попытался абстрагироваться, но такой возможности ему не дали.

\- Извини, пожалуйста, какая страница? - Прошептала Гермиона, наклонившись ближе.

\- Семьдесят вторая. - Пробубнил Грег.

Гриффиндорка решила, что такая реакция вызвана нежеланием сидеть рядом с грязнокровкой, взяла под контроль поднявшиеся неприятные эмоции и предложила:

\- Если тебе неприятно сидеть со мной, я могу пересесть. - Прошипела девушка, искоса взирая на Гойла.

\- Грейнджер, мне неприятно будет встретиться с кулаком Забини после урока. - Не отрывая глаз от книги.

\- А при чем здесь Забини? - Не поняла шатенка. - Не припомню чтобы он бросался на людей без причины.

\- А ты давай еще ближе наклонись, и будут у него причины. Я не боюсь, - Поспешил уточнить Грег, - Но нахрена оно мне надо? 

\- Грегори, я книжку забыла. - Хихикнула Грейнджер. - Поделишься?

\- Слушай, если ты решила поиграть с чьей-то ревностью, то неправильно выбрала... Не гожусь я для такого. - Последние слова прозвучали совсем мрачно. - Все ведутся на таких, как Уилсон.

\- Думай, что хочешь, но если бы мне пришлось выбирать между тобой и Уилсоном, то выбор точно был бы не в его сторону. - Горячо прошептала Гермиона.

\- Почему? - Брови Гойла поползли вверх.

\- Он гнида и моральный урод… В общем у меня еще много эпитетов. Лучше уж с тобой поспорить о чем нибудь, хоть и о придурках. - Выпалила гриффиндорка, замечая, что Забини с Малфоем и правда косятся назад.

\- Можно спросить? - Задумчиво протянул Гойл, перекладывая книжку на середину парты. Гермиона лишь кивнула, рассматривая стиральную машину в разрезе.

\- Почему Малфой? - Замялся парень, - Ну с Забини вы вроде и не враждовали, но Драко… - Он снова запнулся.

\- Нет, Грегори, электрика и электроника это разные понятия, хотя все время взаимодействуют. - Мимо них прошла Анри и одобрительно кивнула, поняв причину шепота за их партой. - Откуда ты знаешь? Ну… о нас…

\- По твоему я совсем тупой, так? - Впервые, за все время разговора, слизеринец посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Нет, я не считаю тебя тупым. Просто, надеялась, что все не так очевидно. - Промямлила шатенка.

\- Только слепой не заметил бы, с каким обожанием эти двое пялятся на тебя еще с вокзала.

\- Спасибо, я слепая. - Нервно хохотнула Гермиона.

\- Поздравляю с прозрением. - Фыркнул Грегори. 

\- Я их люблю. - Буквально выпалила девушка, смакуя собственное откровение перед посторонним человеком с особой радостью.

\- Это прекрасно. Им очень повезло. - Гойл даже улыбнулся.

\- Давай, заново знакомиться? - Приосанившись, и прячась за книжкой, предложила возбужденная Грейнджер.

\- Эээ… Грегори Гойл. - Он протянул ей руку.

\- Гермиона Грин-де-Вальд. - Пожала она руку в ответ. И Грегори завис, как часто происходит с маггловской техникой.

\- Так вот оно что… - Протянул слизеринец. - Так ты это, будь осторожнее. Лучше тебе оставаться пока Грейнджер для всех, а то ведь много дебилов. Свои затравят.

\- Ты замечательный парень, Грегори Гойл. Рада знакомству. - Широко улыбнулась Гермиона.

\- Я многого не знаю, да? - С надеждой посмотрел ей в глаза молодой человек.

\- Узнаешь. Только хорошего мало. - Ободряюще улыбнулась девушка.

\- Не впервой...

К ним повернулся сидевший неподалеку Уилсон и ехидно протянул: 

\- Что ж ты, грязнокровка, так часто ебарей меняешь? 

\- Пошел на хер, кастрат несчастный. - Прорычал Гойл на пол кабинета. 

\- Не вмешивайся, идиот. - Самодовольно прошипел Маркус. Расслабленно поглядывая на Грега не тронувшего палочку.

Но благодаря высокому росту, Гойл обладал довольно длинными ногами. Секундой спустя, из под Уилсона выдернули стул и он свалился на пол, получая сверху тем же стулом. Падение было скорее унизительным чем болезненным, но вот стул совсем неприятно приземлился на голову. Со всех сторон послышались смешки, Грейнджер заливисто хохотала уткнувшись в плечо Грегори, поглядывая на недоуменные лица своих парней.

*****

\- Прошу задержаться мисс Грейнджер. - Снейп был в ужасном расположении духа. За сегодня было взорвано девять котлов, и младшекурсники Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя даже не рассыпались в извинениях, как полагается. 

\- Профессор, мне позвать остальных? - Осторожно спросила Гермиона, не так боясь навлечь на себя гнев зельевара, как усугубить его и без того плачевное состояние. Что-то случилось и она это понимала.

\- Да, остальных, из вашего непонятного Отряда. - Махнул рукой Снейп.

Не стоило и беспокоиться, вся требуемая аудитория столпилась за дверью. Пытливые лица не пытались скрыть свой интерес, как и факт подслушивания, - Входите. - Кивнула шатенка.

Забини, Малфой, Нотт, Паркинсон, Лавгуд и Уизли с Поттером смиренно ожидали новостей.

\- На директора было совершено нападение. - Начал Снейп. Острый локоть Тео больно врезался Драко под ребра. 

\- Не я это! Задолбал, давно уже не я! - Потирая ушибленный бок рычал Малфой.

\- Это рефлекс. - Развел руками Нотт, - Как только слышу про нападение на директора, сразу вспоминаю тебя. - Под хмурым взглядом Гермионы, Тео стушевался.

\- Он не выжил. - Решил прекратить препирательства профессор.

Джинни вцепилась в руку Поттера, Луна с тихим всхлипом нырнула в объятья Теодора. Гермиона и Пэнси переглянулись и подошли к друг другу, почувствовав, как на их плечи ложатся крепкие руки. 

\- Профессор, - Начал было Блейз, - Не сочтите за неуважение. Но…

\- Говорите, мистер Забини, сомневаюсь, что вы сможете навредить моей тонкой душевной организации.

\- Вы уверены? - Блейз махнул рукой.

\- Предельно. - Поднял бровь Снейп.

\- Забини прав. - Вдруг подал голос Гарри, - Он уже объявлялся мертвым, и как бы история не повторилась. - Все присутствующие повернулись к профессору.

\- Он точно мертв. - Закатив глаза, и поняв, что так их не убедить он добавил, - Настолько, что гроб закрытый будет. 

\- Я так полагаю объявление будет вечером? - Спокойно спросил Малфой, поглаживая спину уткнувшейся ему в шею Гермионы.

\- Верно, и сегодня будет наше собрание, в десять, и нам понадобится ваш ручной призрак, мисс Грин-де-Вальд.

\- Зачем? - Тихо проговорила Гермиона.

\- Он носитель информации, которая нам смертельно необходима. - Уклонился Снейп, - Идите в свои комнаты, ваши занятия закончились, при желании, можете попросить эльфов, они вам принесут ужин в башню. - От зельевара такие слова звучали неожиданно, вечно черствый, сухой на любые эмоции кроме негативных, разумеется, он не выражал сочувствия, никогда, до сегодняшнего дня.

\- Спасибо, профессор Снейп. - кивнул Поттер, а за ним и все парни, и мягко подтолкнули девушек к выходу, их ждал тяжелый вечер.

*****

Она знала, что найдет его здесь. На шестом курсе им с Роном помогла Карта Мародёров, сейчас же, все и так понятно. Второй раз он верит, что его наставник умер, пожалуй это тяжело.

Представив смерть своей наставницы она вздрогнула, пускай они уже не так близки, и ее окружает слишком много змей, а подземелья стали вторым домом.

\- Здесь слишком холодно, - Сказала она, но не предпринимала попыток наколдовать согревающие чары, только поглубже зарылась в теплую мантию. 

Гарри не ответил, он смотрел вдаль, вспоминая прошлый раз, когда они стояли здесь. Золотое Трио. 

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона отправлялись в опасное приключение, и тогда все было гораздо хуже.

\- Мне жаль. - Соболезнования от Гермионы Грейнджер, самой умной ведьмы столетия, тысячиразовой спасительницы задницы великого Избранного, шли вкупе с прикуренной сигаретой, и прижатым к нему теплым плечом.

\- Не стоит, у нас ведь уже был этот разговор. - Гарри криво улыбнулся подруге.

\- Тогда ты бы ни стоял тут, злишься? 

-Злюсь. Только… , - его голос оборвался, - Не знаю на кого, или на что.

\- На Драко? - И недоуменный взгляд Поттера заставил ее усмехнуться, - По прошествии лет, я могу сделать вывод, что легче всего тебе давалось злится на Драко.

\- Я и правда всегда на него злился, - ответил Поттер посмеиваясь, - Но не сейчас, он нормальный, что-ли, и ведет себя адекватно. 

Воспоминания о поведении Малфоя разогнали кровь, и позволили согреться Гермионе, получше чем теплая мантия. 

\- А где Джин? - Решила перевести тему Грин-де-Вальд.

\- Пошла за огневиски. 

\- Хорошо, согреетесь, а я пойду. - Кивнула на лестницу ведущую вниз.

\- Думаешь, я в восторге проводить вечер на Астрономической башне? Давай отдадим дань ему. - Последние слова Гарри тихо прошептал. Шатенка кивнула.

\- Ну давай, развращай главную заучку Хогвартса, - Хихикнула Гермиона. 

\- Оо нет, ты никогда не была скучной, в любом амплуа. А сейчас тебя то и заучкой обозвать ни у кого язык не повернется. Так что это ты развращаешь святого Избранного. 

\- Магическая Британия меня не простит. - Расхохоталась шатенка. 

\- Никто не простит, сколько змеюк в кровать затащила! - Джинни появилась неожиданно с бутылкой янтарной жидкости, явно услышав только последнюю фразу, но промолчать было не в ее генах, внешности, родословной, да и в целом тоже. 

\- За Дамблдора! - Провозгласил Поттер, и перезвон трансфигурированых бокалов донесся аж до Запретного леса. 

\- Отрезвляющие еще имеются, ведь так? - Поинтересовалась Уизли, - Не охота на очередное наказание шагать. 

Гермиона потрясла в воздухе своей известной бисерной сумочкой, и Джинни с Гарри обменялись понимающими взглядами. 

*****

Студенты собрались на ужин, в Большом зале стоял привычный гам. Только небольшая группа восьмикурсников, веселящихся утром, теперь сидела в полном молчании, что не укрылось от глаз Уилсона. Он облизнул губы, раздумывая о причине смены настроения. 

Отсутствие вестей от отца, дезориентировала юношу. Маркус взглянул на спокойно жующую предательницу Асторию, потом на тупого верзилу Гойла, и скривился. В голове неустанно вертелось, что он находится среди идиотов.

\- Дорогие студенты, прошу внимания, - глубокий голос МакГонагалл сопровождался, постукиванием ножа по серебряному кубку, - Всем вам известно, что директор Дамблдор отсутствовал в Хогвартсе. К глубочайшему сожалению, вчера, Альбус покинул нас. Будучи сильным и ответственным волшебником, Дамблдор управлял школой много лет, защищал Хогвартс всеми силами и заботился о его учениках. Обучив не одно поколение волшебников лично, всегда ревностно отстаивал права студентов. Его вклад в развитие магического общества и победу над тьмой - неоценим. Конечно, как и у любого человека, у него были свои недостатки, и немало совершенных ошибок за спиной. Но главным достоинством Альбуса было умение их признавать. Многогранность этого человека вмещала качества всех факультетов Хогвартса. Директор Дамблдор был отважен и хитер, расчетлив, но не лишен сострадания. Он долго восстанавливался от опасного проклятия, нанесенного Волан де Мортом. Но причина его трагической гибели, не в этом. Сейчас ведется расследование всех обстоятельств. Учащихся никогда не посвящали в такие подробности, эти времена прошли. Не так давно мы пережили войну, и все вы достаточно взрослые, чтобы знать правду. - Рваный вздох женщины отразился от стен, - Я понимаю, как сложно справляться с столь тяжелыми событиями, и Дамблдор был опорой и наставником для многих, как никто он пытался защитить нас, не дать потерять надежду. Весь преподавательский состав, будет рад предоставить вам возможность поделиться переживаниями. - Минерва обвела внимательным взглядом всех студентов, - Как бы вас не воспитывали, через что бы вам не пришлось пройти, и какие бы ни ждали нас всех испытания в будущем, знайте, помощь и поддержку, в этих стенах, вы всегда получите. Мы должны научиться обращаться к свету, как он и учил, иначе тьма поглотит нас. Завтра состоится погребение, все желающие попрощаться, приходите на церемонию погребения к одиннадцати утра к озеру. Обязанности директора временно переходят ко мне, до решения Совета Попечителей. Спасибо за внимание. - Минерва присела за стол, давая студентам время свыкнуться с новостью.

Тишина была ответом на трогательную речь нового директора, каждый обдумывал причины смерти великого волшебника, а вот Уилсон их воображал очень даже красочно. Смакуя новость, Маркус расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, теперь нужно было скорее проверить защиту школы, чтобы не оплошать перед Госпожой. Миг расплаты уже так близок, и это наполняло каждую клеточку его тела немыслимым возбуждением. Единственное о чем он мог сейчас честно сожалеть, так о том, что не присутствовал на казни старого ублюдка. Ложка дегтя в бочке меда. Но никаких сомнений, Лестрейндж проявила особую изобретательность, и не отпустила старика без страданий.

*****

\- Не могли бы вы побыстрее рассаживаться? - Снейп раздраженно кривил губы, глядя на медленно плетущихся студентов и Крама. 

\- А не поздно ли торопиться? - Махнул рукой Тео, - Дамблдора это не спасет. 

\- Вы правы, а вот нас еще можно спасти, если вы поторопитесь. - Рявкнул профессор и взмахом палочки захлопнул дверь, накладывая на нее заглушающее. 

\- Есть еще что-то, что мы не знаем? - Подняла руку Луна. 

\- Да, мисс Лавгуд. И нам нужен Грин-де-Вальд. 

\- Старший или сойдет уменьшенная копия? - Хмыкнул Нотт, как всегда выражая свою нервозность в неуместных шутках. Пока Гермиона вызывала Геллерта, Драко незаметно стукнул стул Тео, давая понять, что лучше ему помолчать часок другой.

\- Интересная компания, добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены. Вы все собрались сегодня, чтобы послушать меня? - Грин-де-Вальд всегда любил аудиторию. 

\- Это не сборище ваших подданных, нам нужна информация. - Сузил глаза зельевар, он редко нервничал, с самого утра этот день был вопиющим исключением.

\- Попросите вежливо тогда. - Лучезарно улыбнулся Геллерт.

\- Дамблдора убили. - Вздохнул Снейп. 

\- Печально, - Поднял брови призрак, - Но обстоятельства мне не известны. 

\- Прекратите этот балаган, лучше взгляните на это. - Зельевар поднес копию пергамента почти к носу Геллерта. 

\- Чудесное выражение, но мне ничего не говорит. - Развел руками блондин. 

\- Прошу ознакомьтесь, - Профессор передал написанное остальным, - И скажите известно ли кому-то, кроме вас разумеется, - Снейп кивнул на Геллерта, - артефакт под названием “ Veredus"?

\- В переводе с латыни - внушающий страх. - Ответила Гермиона, - Однако, я не знаю такого артефакта. 

\- Безусловно, - При этом слове от Грин-де-Вальда, Крам вздрогнул, - Это мое творение. Чем же оно вас так заинтересовало?

\- Два года назад, - Начал зельевар, уткнувшись взглядом в пергамент перед собою, - Волан де Морт дал мне задание, - Он перевел взгляд на затихших слушателей, - Подчинить артефакт, буквально расшифровать или придумать заклинание, что запустит его.

\- А что может, этот ваш Страхопускатель? - Хмыкнул Блейз, - Так как его не использовали, он не особо мощный, или заклинание так и не придумано.

\- Не стоит так заблуждаться, мистер Забини. - Фыркнул Геллерт, - Разве я похож на человека создающего бесполезные вещи?

\- Ты не отдал заклинание. - Сузил глаза Малфой, - Не так ли? И эта дрянь у Беллы, да?

\- Два из двух, мистер Малфой. Я работал на Орден, и отдавать такое оружие массового поражения в руки психопата, было слегка не в моих интересах.

\- Это, - Гермиона махнула в сторону пергамента, - И продолжение фразы, предполагаю и есть заклинанием запуска? 

\- Верно, мисс Грин-де-Вальд. - Одобрительно кивнул Снейп. 

\- Могу я взглянуть на полное заклинание? - Поднял бровь Геллерт.

Снейп дополнил написанное на пергаменте и показал Грин-де-Вальду. Тот хмыкнул, - Вполне похоже, однако… - он резко замер и вперил взгляд в пустоту, - Он будет почти не контролируемым.

\- Хреново. - Вдруг заговорил Крам. 

\- Вы и представить себе не можете на сколько. - Подтвердил Геллерт, - Он уничтожит всю Англию, опустит под воду, развеет по ветру, и вся эта сила будет в руках одного человека. 

\- Ты поэтому его не использовал? - Обратилась к дедушке шатенка.

\- Это был запасной вариант. - Пожал плечами он.

\- Ядерное сдерживание. - Кивнула внучка.

\- Верно, душа моя. - Улыбнулся Грин-де-Вальд.

\- Это еще, что за хрень? - Спросил Тео.

\- Во времена Холодной войны, в магловском мире, - Окунулась в объяснения гриффиндорка, - Страны накапливали оружие, непосредственные военные действия не происходили, однако все жили в ожидании первого шага. Чем больше у тебя оружия, в данном случае - ядерного…

\- Тем меньше вероятность, что к тебе кто то рыпнется. - Закончил за нее Драко, - Вполне себе умно. 

\- Да. А где был “Veredus" после войны? - Нахмурился Поттер. 

\- Я ожидал, что он остался где-то под завалами дома Реддла. - Поднял глаза Снейп, - Только там я над ним работал.

\- Пора закупаться аквалангами или валить. - Поднялся Тео. 

\- Не вариант, - Обреченно изрекла Джинни, - Только спровоцируем ее.

\- А обезвредить его возможно? - Спросил Крам.

\- Наконец толковое предложение. - Поднял удивленное лицо на Виктора Геллерт, - Для этого нужен очень сильный волшебник. 

Последние пять минут Снейп и юная Грин-де-Вальд смотрели друг на друга. 

Они переводили взор то на Геллерта, то обратно, поджимали губы, недоверчиво качали головами, Гермиона широко распахнула глаза, как бы настаивая на чем то, Снейп их закатывал, но потом обреченно кивнул.

По началу никто не обращал внимания на их безмолвную беседу, но Блейз и Драко заметив как притихла девушка между ними, и проследив за ее взглядом, очень удивились и не могли смолчать.

\- Может и нас просвятите? Чего это вам в гляделки захотелось поиграть? - Поднял бровь Малфой.

\- Было бы просто отлично. - Забини повернулся к шатенке. 

\- Как быстро миссис Забини может прийти сюда? - Гермиона тоже повернулась к Блейзу.

\- Минут через пять, не больше. А зачем она здесь? - Опешил мулат.

\- Мисс Грин-де-Вальд пытается сказать, что судя по всему, запущенный, нестабильный и чрезвычайно опасный артефакт, сможет дезактивировать только его создатель. - Снейп поджал и без того тонкие губы.

\- И мы что? Воскресим его? - Шокировано ткнул в сторону призрака Поттер, - Я видел как это происходило уже, не вариант. - Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Это единственный вариант. - Отрезала Гермиона, - Тем более, полагаю, что никто, кроме Черной Вдовы, но способен возродить его, не используя тот ужасный ритуал. 

\- Ты уверена? - Дрожащим голосом спросила Джинни.

\- Как никогда. 

Гарри и Гермиона повторили молчаливые гляделки, но на этот раз, они больше походили на дуель.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Зови ее. - Кивнул Поттер.

Блейз пожал плечами и подошел к камину, и бросил туда немного пороха тихо назвав адрес.

\- Жак? 

\- Да, Хозяин Блейз? 

\- Извести, пожалуйста, мать, что я жду ее в Хогвартсе, и это срочно.

\- Да, Хозяин.

Огонь утратил очертания маленького лица эльфа и Забини повернулся к классу. - Ждемс.

Тишина была тревожной, никто не набрался духу ее нарушать. Далеко не радужные новости давили на присутствующих. 

Камин загорелся темно зеленым, почти черным пламенем, и из него вышла необычайной красоты женщина. 

Длинные ровные волосы, аккуратно заправленные за ухо с одной стороны, длинные серьги цепочки, сдержанный нюдовый макияж.

Классический черный приталенный пиджак с белыми манжетами, подтянутыми до предплечья. Того же цвета брюки скинни с выглаженными стрелками, откровенный кружевной топ до талии и черные лакированные туфли Searpin. Вдова по обыкновению блистала.

\- Доброй ночи, - Лилианна ответив на объятия Блейза, подошла к Гермионе и Драко, наконец, расцеловав всех троих, она повернулась у Грин-де-Вальду.

\- Милый Геллерт, как я рада вас видеть! - Лучезарно улыбнулась миссис Забини.

\- О, прекрасная Лилианна, как же я рад. - Мужчина одарил ее лукавой улыбкой.

\- Давайте к делу. - Буркнул Блейз.

\- Вам известен способ воскрешения мертвых без особых жертв? - Поднял бровь Снейп.

\- Ухты, а с тех пор как я училась в Хогвартсе, так много всего поменялось! У вас каждый день такие факультативы среди ночи? - Удивилась Лилит.

\- Моей внучке грозит опасность, и я могу ей помочь, а сделать это довольно проблематично…

\- Учитывая, что вы призрак. - Закончила миссис Забини. Геллерт согласно кивнул, - Тогда вы по адресу. 

\- Вы сможете это сделать? - В больших глазах Гермионы зародилась надежда.

\- Мы сможем, дорогая. Это почти никому не известный ритуал, и требует много сил.

\- Сил здесь предостаточно. - Тео обвел руками комнату, - Один Избранный чего стоит.

\- Может хватить меня на все баррикады бросать? - Возмутился Гарри.

\- Боюсь, вы не подходите мальчики. - Покачала головой Черная вдова.

\- И почему? - Поинтересовался Драко.

\- Потому что вы мальчики. - Хмыкнула Лилит, - Это древний ритуал Салемских ведьм, они не жаловали мужчин, разве что для продолжения рода, или как жертв. - Улыбнулась волшебница.

\- Шикарно. И что для этого нужно? - Нетерпеливо спросил Снейп.

\- Дайте мне четыре ведьмы и пару дней, луна как раз будет в нужной фазе, вот только место нужно другое, - Лилианна указала на стены, - здесь ни единого окна, нужен свет.

\- Ведьмы имеются, что еще? - Гермиона сузила глаза, уже прикидывая где бы провести ритуал.

\- Артефакт, но не торопись, дорогая, мне нужны очень сильные ведьмы, - Она наклонила голову, - три чистокровных, одна полукровка, и одна маглорожденная. Думаю, Нарцисса захочет помочь.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Фыркнул Драко.

\- А две остальные? - Миссис Забини повернулась к зельевару.

\- МакГонагалл полукровка. - Гермиону вдруг озарило, - Она согласится? 

\- Думаю, да. - Кивнул Поттер, - Все же лучше он, чем Белла. 

\- Как цинично, мистер Поттер, вы уверены что у вас не осталось больше частей Реддла внутри? - Ласково пропел Геллерт. 

Гарри закатил глаза, - Я начинаю сомневаться в том стоит ли вас воскрешать. 

\- А маглорожденная? Видимо я отпадаю, и нам нужна еще ведьма, причем сильная, и согласна помочь. - Грин-де-Вальд подперла подбородок рукой и задумалась.

\- Женевьева поможет. - Разрезал Снейп общее молчание. 

\- Кто? - Удивилась Луна.

\- Профессор Анри. - Опомнился зельевар, хорошо, что краснеть разучился еще в юности, - Она поможет.

\- Она маглорожденная?

\- Мы можем ей доверять? - Одновременно спросили Тео и Драко.

\- Да и да. - Кивнул Снейп. 

\- А как насчет силы? - Поинтересовалась миссис Забини.

\- Я видел ее Патронуса, - Задумался он, - Вполне впечатляюще.

Такие слова от Снейпа звучали почти как признание в любви, слизеринцы как на заказ насмешливо фыркнули, но под свирепым взглядом зельевара приосанились. 

\- Тогда, дорогой Геллерт, готовьтесь, скоро ваше возрождение. - Лилианна лукаво улыбнулась мужчине, - Детям пора спать, а я возвращаюсь домой, еще нужно найти артефакт. Спокойной всем ночи.

Миссис Забини повторила ритуал поцелуев для любимой троицы, и махнув рукой остальным, перенеслась по каминной сети. 

\- Где Инквизиция, когда она так нужна. - Вздохнул Поттер.


	14. Глава 14. Nulla regula est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет правил без исключений.

Пол ночи зельевар обдумывал предстоящий ему разговор. Столь длительный процесс выбора подходящих слов не принес ровным счетом никаких результатов. 

Кабинет Магловедения раньше наводил страх на всю чистокровную часть учеников. Конечно, это было до войны, когда представления о не-волшебниках были покрыты мраком и домыслами. Насколько было глупо верить во все те выдумки о первобытности маглов. 

Одна буква в названии и глобальная разница в реальности. Магия не пульсировала в венах обычных людей, но разве это остановило их от достижения настолько высокого уровня жизни? Им не нужно волшебство, чтобы коммуницировать на расстоянии тысячи километров, путешествовать по воздуху или спускаться на дно океана, у них есть воображение - и это то, что помимо прочего они делили с магами. 

В самом сосредоточении магии Британской Империи, школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс были собраны наглядные пособия по разоблачению очередной расистской идеологии, унесшей тысячи невинных жизней. 

Чертежи на стенах, микроскопы, двигатели в разрезах, абсолютное несходство с остальным замком. Если бы Северус Снейп когда-либо был в магловской школе, он бы понял, что стоит в почти точной копии обычного кабинета где-то на окраине Лондона. 

Анри сидела за своим столом, заполняя пергаменты, утреннее солнце целовало ее волосы, создавая почти священный ореол. Тонкий аромат ее духов здесь был особенно концентрирован. 

Занятия еще не начались, а профессорская мантия еще не покоилась на ее плечах, и эта женщина решила донести до всех недалёких какое время года сейчас. 

Терракотовое платье на запах, рукава три четверти, целомудренный вырез, и когда она встала его поприветствовать, он получил возможность оценить длину до середины голени. 

Анри походила на ангела. Ему было трудно представить этих мифических существ, по иронии жизни - магловских, но если его кто-то спросил бы, он описал бы ее. 

Титанических усилий ему стоило взять себя в руки. Обругав себя, обозвав “жалким, сентиментальным, бесхребетным пуффендуйцем”. 

— Доброе утро, Женевьева.

— Рада видеть вас, Северус. Что привело вас в мою обитель? — Ласковый голос женщины немного успокоил давно расшатанные нервы, и зельевар вздохнул. 

Янтарные глаза светились пониманием. Вопреки глобальному незнанию как же рассказать обо всем этом кошмаре, он справился. Анри же молчала, лишь кивала временами, давая понять, что следит за рассказом. 

— Женевьева? — Снейп поднял бровь, уж больно долго затянулось молчание. Ее взор явно был направлен внутрь, глубокие раздумья оставили маленькую морщинку между светлых бровей. 

— Да, Северус, я думаю… — Она перевела задумчивый взгляд на него, — Я бы хотела познакомиться. 

Вновь и вновь он удивлялся этой женщине. Если бы она училась здесь, то точно бы попала на Гриффиндор. Нет. Он внутренне фыркнул, слабоумие и отвага, это не ее, со временем может он и поймет куда ее отнести. 

— С кем? — Снейп совершенно забыл, что Анри не была на финальной битве. Ему придется представлять ее остальным. 

— С мистером Грин-де-Вальдом! И миссис Малфой! И миссис Забини! У них чудесные дети! Такие умные! Родители могут ими гордится. Как заинтриговала меня мама Блейза! Ты говоришь - она знает ритуал воскрешения! Мерлин! Она должно быть очень сильная ведьма. — Лепетала Анри, не переставая рьяно жестикулировать.

— Поэтому я и здесь. Нам нужна ты, помощь с ритуалом, чтобы воскресить этого… — Зельевар глубоко вздохнул. Сами того не замечая, оба уже перешли на более тесное общение, для Снейпа это было не свойственно, однако, эта ведьма уже во всю вторгалась в его личное пространство и не раз. 

— Как я могу не помочь деткам! —Лучезарно улыбнулась Анри. 

— Знала бы ты, что эти детки уже давно не детки. — Фыркнул Снейп. 

— Все они детки. — И хлопнула его по плечу.

— Завтра состоится встреча, — он поднял руку, — без “деток”. Там и познакомишься с главными действующими лицами, и обсудим детали.

— Северус. — Испытующий взгляд женщины вперился в его глаза. Ярко сияющий янтарь ее радужки действовал похлеще Веритасерума, он непонимающе моргнул.

— Да? 

— Почему ты пришел именно ко мне? — Золотые локоны колыхнулись, когда она наклонила голову на бок. 

¯ Я видел, как ты колдуешь. Для ритуала нужна сильная, маглорожденная ведьма. — Как загипнотизированный выдал он.

— Лестно, сам Северус Снейп оценил мои заслуги. — Хитро ухмыльнулась она. 

— Женевьева, ты должна понимать, что это рисковая задумка. И мы собираемся нарушить пару дюжин законов. Ты вольна отказаться, но я буду вынужден просить тебя никому не распространяться об этом. — Да перевернется в гробу Волан де Морт, он мямлил, — Получается, что мы даже не на светлой стороне, а на серой, я то привык, последние лет двадцать здесь сижу, но ты… Никому ничего не должна и наверное будет лучше, если в случае нападения на замок, будешь заниматься эвакуацией, да. — Он сам себе кивнул, — Я дам тебе план, составил на досуге, — На самом деле он так коротал бессонные ночи, — Там ничего сложного, просто раздашь указания старшим курсам, кто там сдал уже экзамен по трансгрессии… 

Ей надоело. Она его заткнула. Весьма действенно. Ртом. 

Черный шоколад его глаз удивленно распахнулся. Она так вкусно пахла. Ее теплые, нежные губы мягко покоились на его. Снейп думал, что ему показалось тогда. Ну на самом деле, не могло же это быть правдой. Оказывается могло, и может до сих пор, а ты дурак ничего не предпринимаешь. 

Внутренне чертыхнувшись и исправив сие досадное недоразумение, он понял. Эта женщина - мечта. 

На вкус ее губы были как апельсиновый джем, что ему по утрам добавляла в овсянку мама, когда Северусу было десять. 

К черту. Он слишком давно не целовал красивую женщину. 

Его ладонь опустилась на тонкую талию. Ее нежные пальцы опустились на его скулы. 

Это был самый трепетный поцелуй в его жизни. Пускай его целью и было лишь заткнуть неумолимо льющийся поток слов.

Распахнув яркие омуты глаз, она отстранившись, улыбнулась. 

— Думаю, Северус, я достаточно взрослая девочка, чтобы решиться на воскрешения мертвых, не так ли? — Изгиб светлой брови не предполагал отрицательного ответа.

— Безусловно. — Только и смог выдавить Снейп. Звонкий смех провожал его к выходу из обители этой самоуверенной ведьмы. Загадочная улыбка играла в уголках его губ.

*****

Даже несмотря на трагичные события, директор МакГонагалл не стала отменять ежегодный бал Хэллоуина. Ввиду надвигающейся опасности стоило дать студентам отдохнуть и расслабиться. К тому же Аврорат почему то не желал видеть угрозу из числа выживших Пожирателей, и отмена празднества поставит под сомнения выводы авроров, усиливая и без того напряженное состояние.

По сему подготовка к балу шла своим чередом, отнимая множество свободного времени учеников старших курсов, что тоже на руку преподавательскому составу, учитывая обстоятельства. До Хэллоуина все занятия были отменены, а свободные студенты - проблемы для преподавателей.

Грейнджер руководила процессом украшения Большого зала и подготовки реквизита. С помощью Паркс девушки приняли единогласное решение на тему эксклюзивности декора в этом году. Идея создания Луной “выпускного альбома” не покинула милые головки, а колдографии с Хэллоуина должны стать изюминкой всего альбома. 

Пэнси и Джинни с маниакальным блеском в глазах перерыли всю библиотеку на предмет заклинаний, позволяющих создать максимально неотразимый и волшебный декор. Истерзав сознание мадам Пинс и дав понять, что ей не отвертеться от настойчивых студенток, они нахально завладели всеми ресурсами библиотеки. 

И вот сейчас выжатая как лимон мадам Пинс осознала почему нужно держать факультеты Гриффиндора и Слизерина на почтительном расстоянии - не доведи Мерлин, подружатся!

Неконтролируемая энергия, подобно торнадо, разносила все в щепки на своем пути. Две фурии вывернули наизнанку ее драгоценную священную библиотеку, ее чувствительный и переполненный знаниями мозг, ее воспаленное душевное равновесие. И так же стремительно унеслись, поимев желаемое и коварно потирая ладони с самым заговорщицким видом.

На Дафну Гринграсс, как на одаренную художницу сегодня возложили немало миссий. Создание обложки и общего дизайна для того самого выпускного альбома, создание концепции украшений на фуршетные столы. Но она не жаловалась, чувствовать себя нужной и талантливой стало безмерно приятно. Гордо вздернув подбородок, она вкалывала над письменным столом которую ночь подряд.

На плечах Парвати лежало задание по подготовке шоу для младших курсов. Именно это стало причиной метаний хрупкой брюнетки по всему замку с видом бешенной пикси, сметая на своем пути все тех же младшекурсников. 

Гермиона явно взяла за цель выдавить из них все скрытые таланты до последней капли, будто этот бал может стать последним в их жизни. Задействовав все тайные и явные ресурсы, Патил неустанно подбрасывала задания Невиллу. Естественно, последний не смог бы отказать, поэтому смиренно приняв свою участь, пыхтя и чертыхаясь, уже в третий раз за последний час репетировал бальные танцы с ребятами, тайком надеясь, что кто-нибудь( не дай Мерлин)вывихнет ногу, и он сможет с чистой совестью, отсидеться часок другой в больничном крыле, подальше от суеты мирской.

Луна по прежнему подготавливала колдоаппараты к неустанной работе пятничного вечера. Заглянувший к ней Тео получил злобный взгляд, столь не свойственный блондинке и тихонько ретировался с видом провинившегося щенка. Судорожно выдохнув за дверью, он напоролся на насмешливый взгляд Блейза. 

— Грин-де-Вальд возжелала нас в гроб загнать раньше Лестрейндж. Так сказать, чтобы не доставить удовольствия психопатке.

— Нет, Тео. Они просто хотят идеальный вечер, и мы не подведем наших девочек. Кстати, в коридоре начинается шоу достойное Колизея. Паркинсон отвоевывает своих помощников с отработки у Крама. Пойдем полюбуемся. — Коварно подмигнул итальянец.

— Не думаю, что профессор долго продержится. Она весь день с Уизли провела. А мне еще нужно проконтролировать наличие спасательных зелий для бала, — Шатен подмигнул в ответ, — И лечебные зелья первой необходимости тоже на мне, так что придется шуровать к мадам Помфри.

На Забини возлагались немалые надежды. Вступительная речь, как старосты мальчиков, открытие танцев, подбор музыки и даже составление меню. И он непреклонно с ними управлялся, разбавление магического репертуара магловским было их общей с Драко идеей. Он прослушал тонны песен на любой вкус и цвет, делая пометки и составляя внушительных размеров список. 

Безостановочное вдалбливание правил поведения младшим, чтобы, упаси Салазар, ничего не испортили своими выбрыками, тоже не смогло остановить накативший энтузиазм слизеринца. Даже прелестная беседа с Уилсоном в гостинной Слизерина не умерила его пыл. Укатав идиота в каменные полы словесно, Забини подошел чуть ближе, и тот шарахнулся от него, как от огня. С видом царя, не меньше, Блейз развернулся на пятках и направился к выходу на глазах у восторженной публики.

Малфой все это время гробил собственное здоровье над безопасностью вечера. Прилагая максимум усилий, чтобы все остались живы и здоровы. Работать пришлось совместно с профессором Крамом, так как Поттер законно пожелал уединения. Драко его конечно проклял трижды напоказ, но внутри прекрасно понимал. С болгарином они неплохо сработались, особенно в сглатывании при появлении очередного взрывоопасного элемента декора от компании по созданию смертоносной красоты "Уизли-Паркинсон".

В Большой зал Драко и Блейз вошли измотанные, но довольные собой. Тут им пришлось оценить весьма пикантную сцену. Сексапильно, но строго одетая мисс Грин-де-Вальд с надменным видом попивая кофе, командовала процессом размещения реквизита на сцене.   
Со стороны можно было сделать вывод, что эдакая стерва-босс посматривает за работой раболепного офисного планктона. За ее спиной возвышался Гойл, принятый на должность секьюрити для заносчивой начальственной суки, и грозно взирая на всякого посмевшего воспротивиться. Склонившись, Грегори прошептал что-то на ухо Гермионе, и та заливисто расхохоталась.

— Грегори, не мог бы ты отправить патронуса Дафне и попросить подойти к нам, а то мой уже отправился к Пэнси. —Все невольно покосились на узурпаторшу как на полоумную.

— Будет сделано. — Буркнул Гойл и небрежно взмахнул палочкой, что не вписывалось в габариты парня. Дружный вздох шока прокатился по залу как морская волна, когда светящийся пес отправился по поручению.

Многозначительно переглянувшись, слизеринцы направились к правящей процессом шатенке. И в тот момент, когда Драко хотел положить руку ей на плечо, его больно хлопнули по этой самой руке, будто лопатой.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — Прорычал недовольный Малфой.

— О, это ты, Драко. Извини, рефлекторно вышло. Тут Симус недавно лапы сунул, вот я и решил, что вернулся придурок. —Развел руки Грег.

— Ты молодец, Грегори. Объявим благодарность от лица всей школы. —Широко улыбнулся мулат.

— Если “это” свалится кому-то на голову.... — Рявкнула Гермиона.

— То он лишится пары конечностей. — Закончил басом Гойл.

— Я все исправлю. — Неуверенно процедил пуффендуец.

— Ничего вы так сработались. — Протянул Драко, скрещивая руки на груди.

— А вы уже освободились? — Защебетала Грейнджер.

— Нет! — Хором ответили парни, попутно разворачиваясь.

— Нифига так эффект, Гермиона. —Восторженно отозвался Грег, восхищенно взирая на подругу.

Они ехидно захихикали, а гриффиндорка билась лбом в плечо слизеринца.

— Это сейчас был сарказм и Гойл? —Прошептал на ходу обалдевший от увиденного Забини.

— Чего только не нахватаешься от этих гриффиндорцев. — Пробубнил Малфой в ответ, потирая переносицу. — Завтра явится Грин-де-Вальд и выдаст, что у нее теперь есть, твою мать, Гойл, а потом пошлет нас нах…

— Да не преувеличивай, мы незаменимы. — Широко улыбнулся Блейз, при этом нервно косясь за спину. Куда уже направлялась, скептически оглядывающая зал Гринграсс.

Астория Гринграсс же не удостоилась чести привнести особую пользу в процесс подготовки.   
Она и так старалась не покидать башню старост лишний раз. Сейчас складывалось впечатление, что весь мир ее игнорирует, кроме Маркуса с его злобными взглядами. 

Времени на копания в себе было предостаточно, и Астория старалась провести его с пользой. Первым пришло мерзкое осознание того, что ею воспользовались, снова… по ее же тупости… и теперь непонятно как, но все знали, что он ее имел… как последнюю потаскуху. Асторию пробирали ужас и злость. Только теперь она злилась на себя… так сильно… 

Все, чем она занималась с шестого курса это отрицание собственных чувств, попытки соответствовать матери и ненависть. Она ненавидела всех вокруг, просто за то, что они были счастливы, а что она… Она превратилась в инструмент для восстановления имущества Гринграссов. Вот и вышло так, что цеплялась она за любую самую абсурдную возможность.

Целое лето истерик ее матери привели ее к отчаянию. Ведь она и вовсе позабыла, что умеет чувствовать… любить… любить, как и все остальные. Да, она еще никогда не влюблялась, не довелось. А может запрещала сама себе, времена были не подходящие. Каждый выживал, кто как мог. 

Только неправда все это, люди влюбляются и на войне, и посреди кучи трупов после бойни, и даже под пытками садистов. Каждому нужно любить, чтобы не сойти с ума. Кто-то себя любимого обожает, кто-то ищет пару, другие души не чают в детях, а иные в родителях, друзьях. А тут… И даже влюбись она … отчаянно, горячо, искренне… Кто? Кто ответит ей взаимностью? Единственным адекватным человеком была ее сестра, но Астория всю сознательную жизнь отторгала ее, подобно проклятию. Пытаясь подстроиться под ожидания родителей, она игнорировала сестру, что не желала идти у тех на поводу.

Как жить дальше Гринграсс не ведала. Хотелось бежать… Бежать куда глаза глядят… Туда где ее никто не сможет найти. Начать жизнь заново, без багажа из злобы. Наслаждаться каждым мгновением, полюбить себя… Да! Именно так, сначала полюбить себя… Полюбить место, в котором она будет счастлива… Ее дом… Он будет уютным, таким небольшим и чрезмерно милым… Завести щенка… Пушистый комок счастья. Ходить с ним на прогулки, тискать, что есть сил… Найти друзей, которые поймут ее… Примут без прошлого… Может… Может даже влюбиться… 

Только где же это идеальное место, в котором она станет такой счастливой. Та самая заветная точка на карте, где жизнь наконец обласкает ее своим теплом и подарит солнечные дни. Дом, где покой и умиротворение частые гости, приходят к хозяевам на чай. На столе самые обычные сладости, вроде сухофруктов в шоколаде и овсяного печенья, простой чай или какао и все счастливы. Уплетают угощения без заковыристых названий, в одежде без брендовых логотипов и разговоры… простые… без пафоса и фальши…

Захотелось рыдать. Выть по волчьи...

Молодец, тот кто придумал заглушающие.

*****

Пока в Хогвартсе бушевала жизнь и все кипело, готовясь к торжеству, на берегу Черного озера собралось множество желающих отдать последнюю дань великому волшебнику. Были среди них и те, кто пришел позлорадствовать. Немало просто любопытных, ну и соблюдающих нормы приличия аристократов. Среди толпы волшебников мелькали мантии авроров и министерских служащих.

Студентам отменили занятия на эти два дня, но из Золотого трио стоял только Гарри, смотря куда-то под ноги. Рядом встал Снейп и положил руку мальчику на плече. Поттер поднял полный скорби взгляд, но кроме грусти за наставником, там плескались сомнения.

— Ему не нужно быть святым, чтобы любить тебя. — Прошептал зельевар, и в глазах мальчишки вспыхнуло пламя благодарности.

Многие произносили прощальные речи, кто-то даже плакал. Все же Дамблдора безмерно уважали не только на территории Британских островов. Съехалось немало его учеников, их речи были полны благодарности. Другие восхищались его талантами. Третьи вспоминали написанные им законопроекты, что работали и по сей день.

Уилсон пришел на похороны по двум причинам, и ни одна из них не оправдалась. Он надеялся встретится с отцом, но тот по какой-то причине не явился и сюда. Может, какое-то задание Госпожи заставило его покинуть страну. Странно было то, что отец не предупредил, скорее всего не смог. Второй причиной стало то, что Маркус хотел полюбоваться творением Лестрейндж, но и тут его постигла неудача. Гроб был закрыт. Понятное дело, все настолько великолепно, что они побоялись показывать его изуродованный труп публике. Но и ему теперь придется остаться без зрелища. Огорченный и разочарованный Уилсон медленно поплелся к замку.

Именно МакГонагалл контролировала весь процесс похорон, Она взирала на собравшихся с раздражением и усталостью. Желания женщины были предельно просты. Закрыться в кабинете и отдохнуть от происходящего. Почему то все считали, что свое сочувствие нужно выразить именно Минерве. А ведь с какой радости соболезновать именно ей. Да, они работали вместе много лет. Да, были в неплохих отношениях, которые как оказалось впоследствии, на дружбу смутно походили. Но других видимо совсем не было, раз каждый посчитал своим долгом мямлить слова скорби именно профессору Трансфигурации. Да будь она ему хоть женой, какого черта каждый пришедший должен вытереть об нее свои сопли. На очередном подошедшем, терпение Минервы лопнуло и она фыркнула, собеседник опешил, а Снейп с Гарри переглянулись и опустили глаза, чтобы не хохотнуть. 

Миссис Малфой лишь кивнула МакГонагалл и обняла Поттера, чем много кого удивила. Миссис Забини напротив, стояла с видом будто в любой момент готова плюнуть в могилу усопшего. По обыкновению с охраной за спиной, Черная Вдова лишь кивнула профессору Трансфигурации, не соизволив даже подойти, и этим искренне порадовала Миневру.

По окончанию церемонии появился Робартс, видимо у среды были свои причины возненавидеть временного директора. Но, хвала Мерлину, он как и все намолол какую-то чепуху про сочувствие и ретировался, пообещав на прощание одарить Хогвартс своим присутствием завтра. Женщина была благодарна и за это, хоть и не видела смысла с этих разговоров. Она просто надеялась на скорейшее возвращение Кингсли.

******

Утром четверга старостам предстояло вести младшекурсников в Хогсмид. Выдавшиеся выходные радовали детей, несмотря на трагичную причину. 

Отовсюду слышались голоса детей, обсуждающих костюмы и предстоящую вечеринку в целом. Все радовались вылазке по магазинам, после завтрака во дворе собралась целая толпа студентов, разделившаяся на стайки по возрасту и курсам. Появление старост сопровождалось веселыми писками от самых младших, нетерпеливо желающими убраться подальше от учебного процесса.

Астория проверяла списки. Драко с Блейзом и Теодором стояли в стороне, ожидая девушек. К ним присоединилась Луна, чуть позже и Гарри с Джинни. Невилл оглашал правила поведения в компании Падмы и Терри Бута. 

С замка вышли Гермиона с Пэнси, что-то бурно обсуждая с Дафной, за ними неизменно следовал Гойл с одним из когтевранцев, что накануне предлагали девушкам вместе отправиться на бал. Пэнси шествовала в светло бежевом пальто, по крою больше напоминавшем классический тренч, укутанная поверх в кашемировый шарф на пару тонов светлее самого пальто, аккуратные ботильоны оттенка капучино с свободным манжетом и устойчивым невысоким каблуком.

При виде Грин-де-Вальд у парней отвисли челюсти, и не только у Малфоя да Забини. Девушка будто сошла с обложки модного журнала, и Гойл на заднем плане теперь выглядел очень уместно. Высокие сапоги - трубы, поверх черных брюк скинни, теплый кашемировый гольф и белая меховая жилетка, слегка прикрывающая попку. Шоколадные кудри выровнены на манер Пэнси и ниспадают до поясницы, слева подобраны шпилькой за ухом. На левой руке массивные золотые часы, и Драко догадывался кто их подарил Гермионе, ведь у него были такие же, только с черного золота.

Девушки остановились возле Астории, и просмотрев списки, направились к парням. Гриффиндорка уже неустанно объясняла что-то Грегу, а Паркинсон лишь изредка вставляла комментарии. 

Драко психовал и фыркал, чем повеселил Уизли. Блейз стоял молча, но привычный вид горячего итальянца сошел на нет, уступая место ледяному мафиозному принцу. Оба слизеринца были готовы рвать и метать, и это не укрылось от глаз Гермионы. Если уж и Забини стоит с видом психопата убийцы, то стояло срочно предпринимать меры.

Она поздоровалась со всеми, а потом слегка наклонилась к взбешенным парням и прошептала:  
— Вы такие горячие, когда злитесь. — И тихонько хихикнула.

— Не зарывайся, Грейнджер. Зачем тебе эти проблемы? — Злобно прорычал Малфой, пока глаза наполнялись диким вожделением. Группка старшекурсников из Пуффендуя любопытно повернулась, вспомнив былые времена.

— Ну кто не любит экстремальные приключения. — Ласково пропела Грин-де-Вальд, озорно поглядывая на Драко.

— Уверена, что справишься? — Тихий мелодичный голос Забини был пропитан вызовом и жесткостью. Гермиона даже встрепенулась от столь неожиданно окатившей дрожи. За семь лет “отношений” с Драко, она успела выучить все тембры и тона его голоса (особенно негативные), но вот с Блейзом в подобном состоянии столкнулась впервые. Зрелище пугающее и завораживающее, подобно бушующей стихии.

— Вот тебе и неожиданность. А, Грейнджер… Всепонимающий Блейз Забини умеет злиться. И ты себе не представляешь, как! — Ядовитое шипение Малфоя акцентировалось на последнем слове и он загадочно приподнял уголки губ.

_Хогвартс удостоился чести лицезреть Забини в ярости всего единожды._

_В частности гостиная Слизерина была в тот день сценой разыгравшегося спектакля под названием “Кто рискнет попросить Забини смыть с себя ведро засохшей крови”. Главный герой спокойно, даже слегка отрешенно сидел в кресле, уставившись на огонь, и попивал огневиски, будто и не в школе. Внешний вид всегда опрятного студента был мягко говоря не в надлежащем состоянии. Его будто окунули в бочку крови, а забрызганное лицо излучало дикую ярость._

_В общем, после того как Крэбб попытался пройти мимо (довольно неудачно), все дружно ждали Малфоя. Они просидели всю ночь и только потом мулат устало улыбнулся и пошел в душ._

— В тихом омуте черти… — Пробубнила Гермиона.

— Не играй на нашей ревности, любимая. — Нежно прошептал ей на ухо мулат и отправился к своей группке студентов четверокурсников.

— Мы тебя сожрем сегодня при первой удобной возможности. — Самодовольно прошипел блондин и ушел выполнять свои обязанности.

— Советую воскрешать деда прямо сейчас. — Непринужденно заявил Тео и ретировался, пока ничего ниоткуда не прилетело.

Дорога заняла немного времени, и все разбрелись по магазинам. Девушки приоритетно выбирали наряды, и наша четверка не выделялась в этом плане. Пэнси уговаривала девушек аппарировать к Косой аллее, но всем это делать было не разумно. Брюнетка в свою очередь беспрестанно возмущалась, что она уже выбрала образы для них и здесь нет ничего подходящего. От подобной опеки отказалась лишь Луна, поскольку ее наряд был подготовлен заранее. Джинни с Гермионой предпочли полагаться на недюжинный вкус слизеринки. Это и стало причиной переворачивания вверх дном третьего магазина в поисках подходящих платьев. Именно там они встретили Чжоу Чанг с подругами, весело рассматривающих дорогие наряды. 

Гермиона заметила на улице Грегори, с интересом рассматривающего компанию девушек, ну или одну конкретную. Он уже собирался уходить, как к нему выбежала Грин-де-Вальд.

— Почему ты ей не скажешь? — Без прелюдий начала Гермиона.

— А что сказать то? — Замялся Гойл, со страхом осознавая, что на свет вышла самая щекотливая тема его души.

— Правду. — Глаза девушки блестели от желания помочь и подбодрить. Но весь приобретенный такт растворялся перед интимностью деликатного вопроса.

— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь, Грейнджер? — На нее уставились глаза полные страха и грусти. — Если ты и смогла посмотреть на меня по новому, то это еще не означает, что она сможет? — Он запнулся, но потом продолжил. — Да и не может такая девушка симпатизировать мне, а без жалости я уж как-нибудь обойдусь.

— Ты заблуждаешься, Грегори. —Спокойно ответила Гермиона. — Просто, нужно повод начать разговор.

— Его нет. — Буркнул Гойл и ушел.

Шатенка вернулась к подругам, когда Паркинсон была готова раскритиковать и половую тряпку на швабре, а Чжоу вышла из примерочной в шикарном голубом платье в пол с полупрозрачными рукавами, усыпанными мелкими сверкающими кристаллами. Девушка повертелась перед зеркалом с улыбкой восторга, продавец неустанно сыпал комплиментами, а все остальные девушки застыли с распахнутыми ртами, даже Паркинсон остановила поток ругательств.

Продавец быстро притащил ободок к этому платью с топазами. Но услышав цену, Чжоу даже не стала брать его в руки. Хмуро опустив голову, она шепотом ответила хозяину магазина и скрылась в примерочной. И тут Гермиону осенило.

Грин-де-Вальд заговорщицки подмигнула мужчине и тихонько отошла к прилавку. Она договорилась, что он отложит голубое платье с ободком на пару часов и подберет к нему обувь. Пятью минутами позже Гермиона и Джинни благословили слизеринку на посещение Косой аллеи, и они разошлись, каждая по своим делам. 

Так Уизли с Лавгуд шли к Сладкому королевству сменить Терри с Невиллом, Пэнси трансгрессировала в Лондон, где ее уже ждал Крам, а Грин-де-Вальд бежала к Трем метлам в надежде найти Гойла и побыстрее. 

Шатенка покрутила головой и увидела за столиком Драко, Блейза, Тео и Гарри, что помахал ей рукой. Она пошла к ним, все еще осматриваясь.

— Кого-то потеряла? — Осведомился Малфой.

— Несложно догадаться. — Проворчал Забини.

— Мне срочно нужно найти Грегори. Вы его не видели? — Протараторила Гермиона, продолжая вертеться на месте.

— Не удивила. — Печально заключил мулат.

— Тебе не кажется, что ваша гхм.. дружба развивается слишком странно? — Попытался прояснить ситуацию Гарри.

\- Мне правда он срочно нужен. Можно оставить выяснения на потом. — Пробормотала гриффиндорка и добавила с раздражением. — Так видели или нет?!

— Да в уборную он отлучился, вернется сейчас твой ненаглядный. — Заявил Нотт, Блейз сверкнул на Гермиону недовольным взглядом, а Драко откинулся на спинку стула.

В зале и правда появился Грег, идя к столу и попутно заказывая еще бокал пива. Девушка пулей побежала к нему, а слизеринцы придержали поднимающегося Забини.

— Почему ты не даешь мне вмешаться? — Прорычал итальянец. И одарил Тео таким взглядом, что тот машинально убрал руку.

— Не здесь. — Зашипел блондин. 

— Ты глянь туда для начала. — Почти прошептал мулат, и глаза снова угрожающе блеснули.

Драко со вздохом повернул голову и серо-голубые глаза потемнели до состояния грозовых туч. 

Гермиона вцепилась в руку Гойла и приподнялась на носочки, что-то яростно шепча ему на ухо. Парню все равно пришлось согнуться, чтобы она доставала. Поначалу его лицо было полно непонимания, но по мере рассказа Гермионы расцветала полная надежды улыбка.

Малфой уже подорвался со стула и зашагал размашистым шагом к ним, когда шатенка отпустила его руку и отставив бокал, Грегори направился на выход.

— Грейнджер. — Прорычал Драко, так что даже Поттер по привычке подпрыгнул.

— Я сегодня говорила, как сильно обожаю вас? — Молниеносно прощебетала она, будто напакостивший ребенок, которого поймали с поличным.

— Кому еще ты это говорила сегодня? —Рыкнул блондин, но уже гораздо тише.

— Прекрати. — Фыркнула девушка. — Я все объясню без лишних ушей. — И окинула взглядом покосившихся в их сторону студентов. 

— Допустим. Но вешаться на кого попало не обязательно. — Голос Драко не смягчился.

— Малфой, поумерь пыл с собственническими замашками. Я не считаю общение с другими людьми чем-то противозаконным. — Глаза Гермионы опасно сузились, а в его грудь уперся тоненький пальчик.

Она показательно вздернула подбородок и села возле Поттера. За столом все молчали, но тут появились смеющиеся Луна и Джинни с большой коробкой разнообразных конфет и группой младшекурсников. Дети разбрелись за столы, а девушки уселись рядом.

— Это тебе. Грегори просил… — Но Джинни оборвал громко приземлившийся бокал.

— Конечная. — С этими словами Забини подорвался как ошпаренный.

— Джин! — Писнула Грин-де-Вальд и побежала за ним и Драко.

— Помянем Гойла. — Провозгласил Теодор и поднял бокал, но никто его инициативу не поддержал. — Что, и ставки делать не будем? Зануды.

Холодный ветер обдал лицо парня, но клокотавшая ярость не дала этого ощутить. Его нагнал Драко и тормознул за плечо.

— Подожди ты, она ведь так быстро не бегает. — И кивнул за спину.

— Вот и отлично, не на что смотреть. — Прохрипел Забини.

— Блейз, если сейчас все испортим, то вернемся к тому, с чего начинали. — Глаза Драко были переполнены волнением.

— Ты прав. — Прошептал мулат, откидывая голову к небу. — Прав… прав. — Он нашептывал слова друга, словно мантру, усмиряя горячий пыл, изредка вырывающийся наружу. Пока к ним не подбежала запыхавшаяся шатенка.

Резким движением Малфой втащил ее за первый поворот, в узенький безлюдный проулок. Как бы Драко не старался, получилось грубовато. Так Гермиона оказалась зажата между двумя разъяренными парнями, она могла видеть лишь рванно вздымающуюся грудь Драко и ощущать спиной до предела напряженного Забини.

— В лучших традициях Хогвартса. Угроз не хватает. — Истерично хохотнула она.

— Ты хотела что-то рассказать. Сейчас самое время. — Проигнорировал ее фразу блондин. А все еще сохранявший молчание итальянец ткнулся лицом в ее волосы и втянул воздух.

— Мда… — Процедила гриффиндорка. Рассказ вышел короткий, но насыщенный.

— Ты помогаешь ему завязать отношения с Чанг. Я правильно понял? — Нервно посмеиваясь спросил Драко.

— Как знаток межфакультетских отношений. — В тон ему добавил Блейз. Потираясь пахом о прижатую попку гриффиндорки. Пока руки Малфоя сжимали талию и пробирались под гольф.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Грег не рассказал вам. — Простонала она.

— Мы бы не стали его зажимать. — Пробасили парни хором и рассмеялись.

— Слизеринские гады. — Промурлыкала Гермиона в плече Драко.

— Твои. — Жаркий шепот в ответ.

На все открытые участки кожи посыпались укусы и девушка взвизгнула, в ту же секунду ее рот накрыла мужская ладонь. Гольф разорван, а по телу остаются следы и отметины, пальцы грубо впиваются в бедра и талию. Горячая рука сминает грудь и надавливает на соски, Драко наклоняется и кусает ее за такое чувствительное место, шатенка снова вскрикивает в руку мулата. Она бы и дала отпор на столь грубые ласки, вот только за каждым болезненным укусом, следует волна наслаждения.

Властная ладонь опустилась на джинсы, и нахально ворвавшись между ножек девушки, напористо надавила на возбужденную плоть под тканью. Очередной всхлип со стоном вырвался наружу уже в губы итальянцу.

Троица вернулась в паб, чем немало удивила друзей. Слизеринцы преспокойно расселись на прежние места, а Гермиона с вызовом ответила на взгляд Тео, присаживаясь на собственное место.

— Что-то не так, Теодор?

— Скандал, интриги, расследования. Как вам удалось урезонить василиска по имени Забини? — Нотт подражал манере Скитер.

— Сегодня я поведаю вам об одной действенной терапии. — Грин-де-Вальд настроилась подыгрывать Тео.

— Задави собеседника аргументами. —Изрек Поттер, деловито поднимая палец.

— Ненавижу тебя за это, Гермиона. —Пихнула ее в бок Джинни.

— Ну вот, такое интервью испортили. —Наигранно возмутилась шатенка.

— Выжил ли подозреваемый Гойл? —Невозмутимо продолжил слизеринец.

— Прошу прощения, я не знала, что его в чем-то подозревают. Могу предположить, его преступления ужасны. — В тон ему пролепетала Гермиона.

— О да, мисс Грейнджер. 

— Что ж, ответственным аврорам Малфою и Забини пришлось пересмотреть дело. — Сложила руки вместе гриффиндорка.

— Новые детали расследования? Был ли подозреваемый оправдан? — Тео напрягся, пытаясь подавить смех.

— Полностью. — Гордо заявила Грин-де-Вальд. И предупреждая следующий вопрос, — Детали следствия строго засекречены.

— Какая досада! — Воскликнул мнимый журналист. — Кажется, в следующем выпуске трупов нам не избежать. —Ухмыльнулся Тео, поглядывая Гермионе за плече.

*****

Паркинсон появилась в Косой аллее. Оглянувшись по сторонам, девушка увидела Крама. Мужчина стоял на противоположной стороне улицы, спрятав руки в карманы, и разглядывал витрину. 

— Мистер Крам. — Поприветствовала слизеринка.

— Вы ожидали увидеть кого-то другого? — Бровь профессора изогнулась.

— Например? — Брюнетка взирала на него, слегка склонив голову.

— Не знаю. Кого-нибудь рыжего с веником. — Презрительно фыркнул мужчина.

— Нет, боюсь, рыжие выбирают довольно опасные веники, хотя все таки не забывают о их наличии при встречах с девушкой. — Пэнси сохраняла невозмутимость, даже некую небрежность, несмотря на острое желание хохотнуть над столь глупой ревностью.

— Стоит признать, это мое упущение. — На его лице расплылась загадочная улыбка. — Вы хотели посетить некоторые магазины, мисс Паркинсон? — Болгарин протянул ей руку, приглашая начать прогулку.

— Не совсем, профессор. Мне нужно навестить моего портного. 

— Давайте поскорее с этим покончим. Хотелось бы провести время в более уединенном месте и поужинать. — Крам одарил хрупкую девушку колким взглядом. Ее руки так и не обвили его локоть.

— Поскорее покончить с покупками это не по адресу. Но вот поужинать я не против, в каком-нибудь пафосном и очень людном ресторане. Мне уединения и в Хогвартсе хватает. Но сначала дела. — Глаза девушки холодно скользили по нарядам на витринах элитных бутиков.

— Вы не берете меня под руку, но не прочь афишировать отношения, находясь в ресторане с профессором. — Такое поведение задело самолюбие Крама.

— Я свободный человек, и ужин в компании не обязывает меня к романтической близости. — Она горделиво повела плечом.

— Что за настроение, юная леди? Ужин со мной обязывает вас к близости и не только романтической. — Он хитро прищурился.

— И как часто вы отрабатывали этот прием на пассиях? — Не удостоив собеседника взглядом.

— К чему вы клоните, мисс Паркинсон? —Нахмурился Виктор, не понимая к чему ведет этот разговор.

— Проявите проницательность, столь свойственную вашему предмету. —Девушка наконец одарила его взглядом, хотя весьма надменным. — Ваша нездоровая ревность весьма неуместна. — И вошла в салон, не дожидаясь ответа.

Крам вздохнул, пытаясь понять намеренно ли она распаляет его, бросая в агонию возбуждения или делает это ненамеренно. Такое поведение Пэнси всегда провоцировало его реагировать более остро на ее присутствие, вожделение поглощало воспаленный разум, и мышцы непроизвольно напрягались.

Девушка неспешно переговаривалась с мастером, выуживая пергаменты из сумочки, даже не поглядывая в сторону улицы, где ее ждал бурлящий коктейль. Сумасшествие состоящее из желания укротить, возможно даже наказать столь строптивую непокорную девчонку. И неотступная потребность ласкать и лелеять эту избалованную ведьму.

*****

Новоиспеченный директор школы Хогвартс готовилась к худшему. 

Представить происходящее было просто смешно. 

Она ждала страннейшую компанию: профессора Зельеварения, по совместительству бывшего Пожирателя Смерти и члена Ордена Феникса, нового профессора Магловедения, что частенько бросала хитрые взгляды на вышеупомянутого зельевара, чистокровную ведьму, в Мерлин знает каком поколении, что предала свои идеалы ради сына и стала на сторону светлой стороны, таинственную англичанку, что всем своим видом наводила дрожь на окружающих и явно отдала свое сердце солнечной Италии, за что сама Минерва не могла ее винить, в добавок ко всему, эта малоизвестная ей ведьма еще и знала ритуалы воскрешения. 

Вишенкой на этой сборной солянке, ей не удалось бы назвать их всех тортом, был дух бунтаря, что при жизни поддерживал идеологию основанную на главенстве магов, и чью внучку почти двадцать лет считали маглорожденной. 

И, вопреки здравому смыслу, они собирались его воскресить, слепо веря, что он будет вести себя хорошо. Насмешки судьбы не переставая преследовали МакГонагалл. 

Заяви ей кто-нибудь что такое будет лет тридцать, да достаточно и год тому назад, нещадно бы поколотила бы глупца.

Голова и без того загруженного директора подверглась пыткам нещадной мигрени. 

Четверг был поистине самым трудным днем, ей предстояло впустить в свой кабинет две пары бывших слизеринцев. Она глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на часы. 

Полчаса отделяло ее от неизбежности. 

Призвав всю свою гриффиндорскую решимость женщина вылила почти полный флакон успокаивающего зелья в свой чай. 

— Добрый вечер, Минерва. — Тон Снейпа был почти жизнерадостным, она невольно засомневалась в его адекватности. 

— Едва ли, Северус. — Глухо хмыкнула директор. 

— Вы передумали? — мужчина поднял бровь. 

— К сожалению, я не могу оставить детей на произвол судьбы, как никак директор. — Развела руками МакГонагалл. Очередная встреча с Гавейном Робартсом не принесла и горстки ожидаемых результатов. Пустоголовость авроров, в которой так был уверен Снейп оправдывалась с каждым днем. Стопроцентное причастие Пожирателей было снова отвергнуто. 

— Бросьте, не все так плохо, сам не верю что это говорю, но не стоит отчаиваться раньше времени.

— Пожалуй ты прав, Северус. Давай дождемся остальных. Я буду тебе признательна, если ты поможешь мне удержать все это от предположительного хаоса.

— Можешь на меня рассчитывать. Уж со старика я точно глаз не спущу. — Столь искреннее проявление сомнений подтолкнуло ее к решению перекинуться с Грин-де-Вальдом парой слов, каким бы сильным он не был волшебником, в ее силах поставить его на место, это ее школа, и она не позволит здесь главенствовать. Как бы он не любил внучку, от власти, что так привлекала его в прошлом, не так просто отказываться.

Камин загорелся, из него вышли две изысканно выглядевшие женщины. Обе были в платьях бордового цвета, будто две сестры, абсолютно разные, но не менее похожие. Величественные, их магия гудела ярким ореолом в двух хрупких фигурах. 

— Добрый вечер, директор, Северус. — Взаимные приветствия сопровождались стуком в дверь, после которого вошла Анри.

— О, почти все в сборе. Как я рада встречи. Я профессор Анри, преподаю Магловедение. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Лилианна. —Протянула руку миссис Забини. 

— Нарцисса Малфой. Приятно видеть новые лица в числе учителей. 

— Ваши детки такие умные, прекрасно проявляют себя, это честь для меня, учить столь одаренное поколение. — Как любые родители, обе матери расплылись в счастливых улыбках. 

— Мы так же наслышаны о ваших достижениях, — Лилит внимательно посмотрела на Снейпа, он послал ей предупреждающий взгляд. 

— Мне очень приятно, Северус. Думаю, вам лучше обращаться ко мне по имени, Я Женевьева, нам предстоит ожидать еще одного гостя?

— Виновника торжества, — Фыркнул Снейп. 

— Добрый вечер, дамы, профессор. —Геллерт кивнул Снейпу и одарил женщин соблазнительной улыбкой. 

— Милый Геллерт, как мы рады. — Миссис Малфой в преддверии воскресения Грин-де-Вальда сияла все ярче.

— Как чудесно, что вы здесь. — Ответила Лилит. 

— Имею честь познакомиться с еще одной восхитительной волшебницей? Позвольте представиться, Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд, пока не во плоти, но буду счастлив однажды поцеловать вашу руку. — Поклонился блондин, в карих глазах Анри светилось восхищение, Снейп медленно закипал. — Как я могу обделить вниманием нового директора. Рад видеть вас на этом месте, моя внучка отзывалась о вас с большим восхищением и теплом, благодарю вас за столь доброе к ней отношение, я знаю как сильно влиял ее ложный статус на отношение окружающих. 

— Меня зовут Минерва, я спешу вас заверить, что статус никоим образом больше не будет влиять на поведение детей в этой школе. Точно не под моим руководством. 

— Безмерно благодарен. Постараюсь всеми силами оправдать оказанное мне доверие. 

— Надеюсь на это. — Мудрые глаза МакГонагалл сканировали полупрозрачную фигуру блондина, он внимательно смотрел в ответ. Гаденькая ухмылка Снейпа медленно зарождалась в уголках его губ.   
Видимо, удовлетворившись увиденным, директор повернулась к остальным. 

— Давайте перейдем к делу. — Лили взяла ситуацию в свои руки, — Основные ингредиенты для ритуала я принесу к моменту проведения. Помимо всего прочего должна предупредить, что опасность существует, и любые ошибки или колебания недопустимы, магия почувствует это, мы должны быть уверены в желании возродить вас, Геллерт. 

— К слову об этом. — Грин-де-Вальд понял что ему необходимо прояснить ситуацию, — Я понимаю что сомнения неизбежны в силу моей истории, я должен вас проинформировать. Гермиона может справиться с артефактом, я позаботился, и она получила новую, более сильную палочку. Ее собственная сила почти безгранична, — он гордо улыбнулся, — Надеюсь, что ей не придется когда-либо прилагать ее всю. Для этого я должен её тренировать как минимум месяц, как бы она не славилась своими способностями. — Геллерт почти сиял от рассказа о внучке. 

— К сожалению, — Протянул зельевар, — У нас нет на это времени. 

— Геллерт нас не подведет. — Уверенно кивнула Лилит. 

— Я это делаю для внучки. Понимаю, мы все здесь ради детей. Как бы я не был воодушевлен возможностью снова обнять Гермиону, — Он глубоко вздохнул, — У меня никогда не было желания ожить заново, но я сделаю все что смогу, чтобы спасти детей. — МакГонагалл засомневалась в необходимости дополнительного разговора с ним. Нарцисса попыталась украдкой вытереть слезу, Лилианна часто моргала, Женевьева не стесняясь достала платок и промокала ресницы. Снейп закатывал глаза, параллельно сверля призрак недоверчивым взглядом.   
Геллерт серьезно взирал на таких же как и он отчаянных родителей, и настолько преданных преподавателей, что те не гнушались самыми крайними мерами, чтобы помочь им. 

— Снова? — Неподдельное удивление на лице МакГонагалл отразилось почти на всех мало мальски пришедших в себя магах. 

— О, Минерва, вы действительно думаете что какое-то мнимое заточение воспрепятствовало бы моему стремлению увидеть внучку, ради которой я и согласился сидеть в замке? — Снисходительный тон блондина разозлил зельевара и сопровождался тихим смешком Лилианны.

— А как же щит, наложенный Министерством? — Анри проявила не дюжий интерес и явно сделала домашнюю работу, ей известны некие подробности жизни Грин-де-Вальда, что было похвально. 

— Припоминаю, — Призрак показательно постучал пальцем по губам, создавая загадочный вид, — Как собралось с каждой страны Европы по выдающемуся аврору, и давай упражняться в чарах, что должны были заставить меня сидеть в месте которое я сам построил, — он улыбнулся, — такие славные ребята. Я увидел свою внучку, ничто в этом мире не остановило бы меня. — в последних словах звенела сталь. 

— Славная сказка на ночь. Есть еще что-то что мы должны обсудить? — Снейп нетерпеливо уставился на миссис Забини. 

— Думаю, это…— Она вдруг замолкла, Омут памяти неожиданно открывшийся в углу комнаты, сиял от воспоминания плескавшегося внутри, маленькая записка плавала на поверхности магической жидкости. 

— Вот и послание от мертвеца. — Хмыкнула Нарцисса. 

— Мы должны его посмотреть? — Озвучила общую мысль Анри.

— А записка? — Снейп подошел к Омуту и поднял в воздух клочок пергамента. — “My home is my castle.”*

— Старый манипулятор. — Фыркнул Грин-де-Вальд под одобрительное хмыканье Снейпа. 

— Мы можем как-то спроецировать воспоминание оттуда? — Подала голос Женевьева. 

— Верно, вы же не можете нырнуть в Омут. — МакГонагалл занялась сложной цепочкой заклинаний, что часто использовал Визенгамот во время заседаний. 

— Может присядем? — Предложила директор, — Альбус умел передавать очень длительные воспоминания, что-то мне подсказывает, нам будет на что посмотреть. 

Все призвали к себе кресла с разных углов кабинета, один Геллерт остался стоять, напряженно взирая на открывшееся видение, его глаза сужались по степени понимания, что ему сейчас придется увидеть. 

Как ни как он был одним из действующих героев. Достаточно странно было смотреть на самого себя со стороны, он старался не замечать четыре пары глаз, что метались от изображения к нему. 

Характерная внешность, гетерохромия, финальным разоблачением его личности в этом чертовом воспоминании был чертов звук. 

_— Геллерт, что ты здесь делаешь? — Дамблдор взошел на мост перед замком._

_— Любуюсь этим прекрасным местом. —Юноша спокойно указал на замок._

_— Замок действительно впечатляющий. — Альбус тоже обернулся к сводам Хогвартса._

_— Я имею в виду школу волшебства как таковую. Это место свято. Здесь создается сознание будущих поколений и оттачивается их ум. Это само по себе волшебство, добавь в эту смесь личностный рост, и ты увидишь ни что иное, как будущее всего мира магии. —Задумчиво произнес платиновый блондин, — Будущее, каждый день они его создают, больше чем кто-либо еще._

_— Ты сегодня настроен философствовать. — Со смешком заметил Дамблдор._

_— Эти дети заслуживают света и безопасности. — Уже жестче подытожил Грин-де-Вальд._

_— Полностью согласен, но к чему ты ведешь? — Насторожился будущий директор._

_— Я ухожу, Альбус. — Вздох. — Мой путь лежит через тьму, ей здесь не место. Сохрани это место для меня. Кто знает, может я еще вернусь домой. — С этими словами он резко развернулся и направился по мостовой прочь, не одарив собеседника взглядом._

— Почему этот старый подлец не может просто умереть, как все? — Вспылил Грин-де-Вальд.

— Полностью согласен. — Хмуро кивнул Снейп.

— И это говорите вы? Тот кто создал себе мини-крестраж, чтобы просвятить внучку через пол столетия? — Поддела призрака МакГонагалл.

— Не в бровь, а в глаз, Минерва. —Ответил Геллерт.

— Я так понимаю, это благословение? — Поинтересовалась миссис Малфой.

— Полагаю, что так. — Поджала губы директор.   
Вновь и вновь ощущалось незримое присутствие Дамблдора, что заставляло себя чувствовать ничтожной пешкой, в играх разума великих умов, по итогу отвратительно. 

— Посмею заметить, ваша потрясающая внешность не потерпела глобальных изменений со временем. — Подмигнула Лилит. 

— Премного благодарен, прекрасная Лили.

Вопреки шутливому настроению, трогательность момента пробрала всех до костей, даже бестелесного духа.

— Объятья внучки это первое, что вы испытаете в скором будущем, будьте уверены, Геллерт. — Решимость в ее обычной нежной музыке слов звучала зловеще. Женевьева Анри не переставала удивлять окружающих.

Профессор Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что в этой женщине все больше проявляется гриффиндорская смелость, великий Салазар, во что он снова вляпался.

Никто не желал задерживаться дольше положенного, Минерва была им за это благодарна. 

— Мистер Грин-де-Вальд, будьте так любезны, задержитесь. — Обычно строгий голос директора сейчас приобрел властные нотки.

— Надеюсь, я не заслужил отработку? — За шутливостью сильные люди всегда прятали неуверенность, сомнение и страх. Как бы ни был силен Грин-де-Вальд ему не чужды эмоции.

— Я верю вам, — Без обиняков заявила МакГонагалл, — Лилианна была права, вы можете не сомневаться в моем желании дать вам второй шанс. 

— За сегодняшний вечер я принес слишком много благодарностей, не обессудьте, но повторяться не хочу. — Развел руками мужчина, с грустной улыбкой и тоской в глазах смотря на очередную душу, что вручала в его руки свою судьбу, гадая не подведет ли он и ее. 

— Я и не жду их. Мне нужна информация об артефакте, есть ли источники в которых я могу найти более подробное описание вашего творения? 

— В моем замке, Гермиона будет рада снова туда попасть, я попрошу ее принести книгу, в ней вы найдете все, что вам нужно. 

— Спасибо. И Геллерт..? — Поспешила задержать его директор.

— Да? — Он остановился, готовясь перенестись к внучке. 

— Вы не оплошали, сейчас, как и тогда, вы достойны своей внучки, — Она сняла очки, устало потирая глаза, — Быть родителем очень сложно, но набитые шишки, сколько бы их ни было, напоминают нам, что усилия не напрасны. 

Блондин кивнул, — Я покажу вам как ценю ваши слова. — И лишь мелкая рябь, что задержалась всего на мгновенье в воздухе, напоминала о его уходе.


	15. Глава 15. Helloween and pleasantries

Всем известно, что портрет волшебника это не его душа или сознание. Сосредоточение черт плюс голос, манеры, ключевые события, повлиявшие на становление личности, вот и все, что хранят в себе изображения на холсте. 

Вопреки здравому смыслу, умершие чудесным образом оживают. 

Точно выверенные мазки, нанесенные испачканной рукой популярнейшего художника, приобретают осмысленное выражение, теряют пустоту глаза, а последний удар сердца, как по волшебству, переносит любимого человека в ту самую рамку, выбранную им же, при жизни.

Но Нарцисса Малфой не была сентиментальна. 

Она наблюдала как танцующие пылинки в свете утреннего солнца закручиваются в спираль и оседают на абсолютно ошеломленном выражении лица ее покойного мужа. 

Довольно продолжительное время ее не было здесь. Все эти переживания, новости о сестре, тревога за Драко и Гермиону, за Блейза, за всех в том чертовом замке, который за могущественную тысячелетнюю историю, так и не оправдал звание самого безопасного места для детей. 

Здесь и сейчас она избавлялась от груза волнений, попутно дразня супруга, что стало своеобразным развлечением, пускай и с нотками садизма. Он заслужил и худшее, и она бы не была Блэк, если бы не дала ему это.

— Все то, что ты мне сейчас рассказала, не было плодом твоего воображения, не так ли? — Тихий мрачный голос Люциуса надорвался. 

Мечтательная улыбка на алых губах и полуприкрытые глаза говорили сами за себя, — Он потрясающий. А его волосы! — Она махнула рукой, будто зарываясь в пряди.

Если бы он только мог что-то сделать, а портрет, проявляя чудеса, все-таки смог передать часть его эмоций - Малфой побагровел от злости.

— Значит, она - Грин-де-Вальд? — Блондин взял себя в руки, — Вполне предсказуемо. 

— Как бы ни так, дорогой. Так удобно признавать ее заслуги сейчас? — С ударением на последнем слове она поднялась, — Скоро меня ждет встреча с самым могущественным мужчиной в моей жизни, прошу меня простить, я предпочту провести последние дни перед ней, выбирая украшения. — Она подмигнула мужу. 

— А наряд? — Люциус решил подыграть жене в надежде, что она таки навестит его скоро, на чердаке было невыносимо тоскливо, в одиночестве. 

— Я собираюсь одеть свои лучшие бриллианты, помнится, ты знал, как они лучше всего смотрелись на мне. — Эту фразу сопровождали цокот шпилек, звонкий смех их владелицы и яростный рев Люциуса Малфоя.

Он знал, что те самые изысканные бриллианты лучше всего сияли, оттеняя молочно-белую кожу жены, когда она была обнажена.

*****

План по похищению сердца Чжоу был разработан и отшлифован до мельчайших подробностей. Процесс нахождения ею платья должен походить на веселую игру с подсказками и маленькими призами, припрятанными по всему замку.

Грегори нервничал до дрожи и цокота зубов. Если что-то пойдет не так или девушка просто откажется следовать правилам выдуманной ими игры, у него больше не будет шанса завязать с ней общение. Гермиона все время убеждала его, что ничего подобного произойти не может, что авантюризм возьмет верх, и Чанг с интересом отправится на поиски следующей подсказки. Скорее всего попросит о помощи Парвати, с которой она тесно общается в последнее время. 

Из-за плана Грин-Де-Вальд работы у компании прибавилось, но никто не жаловался, понимая важность миссии. Даже подшучивать никто не посмел, видя отчаянный взгляд Гойла и подрагивающие руки.

И вот сидя за обеденным столом Грег судорожно сглатывал и косился на стол Когтеврана, ожидая сову. К слову, напряжены были все, ведь мероприятие было довольно масштабным, а от его успешности зависит счастье друга.

В зал влетают совы, уверенно разнося корреспонденцию. Только вот перед Чжоу приземляется маленький ручной дракон с прикрепленным к лапке пергаментом. Взгляды студентов устремляются к забавной рептилии и ошеломленной девушке. Пока не очень воспитанный дракоша угощает себя стейком из тарелки сидящего по соседству Терри. 

Чанг аккуратно протягивает руку к свитку, а взбалмошное животное уже с удовольствием ластится и игриво вертится. Девушка весело хохочет. Как и предвидела Гермиона, спустя минуту возле Чанг сидит и Патил с Ханной. Девчонки возбужденно обсуждают маленького проказника, что умудрился сжечь уже три тарелки и с энтузиазмом продолжает в том же духе.

Грегори замер и боялся даже вдохнуть. Но пока Чжоу выглядела заинтригованно и радостно, что бесконечно обнадеживало. Как только послание было снято, дракон фыркнул на Терри в последний раз и убрался прочь, пока девушки жадно поглощали содержимое письма.

И так, на пергаменте каллиграфическим почерком Малфоя под диктовку Забини было выведено:

_“Мисс Чанг, позвольте предложить вам веселую игру, в ходе которой вам предстоит найти загадочные сокровища по тем подсказкам, что я оставил для вас по всему Хогвартс. А также решить, согласны ли вы оказать мне честь сопроводить вас на бал, посвященный Хэллоуину.  
Заранее предупреждаю, что игра вас ни к чему не обязывает, и в случае отказа ваш преданный слуга покорно примет свою участь. Буду безмерно рад, если моя маленькая авантюра порадует вас и подарит хоть немного сказки. Полагаюсь на ваш азарт и снисхождение к безнадежно влюбленному парню. _

_P.S. Чтобы начать игру, произнесите “ Дракон”, если же она вам не интересна, то просто сожгите это письмо.”_

Девушки умиленно ахнули, Грег подпрыгнул на месте, Гермиона переглянулась с Луной, а Забини закатил глаза, _такие послания срабатывали безотказно_. 

После произнесенного пароля пергамент превратился в шоколадную конфету, а после легкого движения палочки сидящей неподалеку Лавгуд, на тарелке появилось следующее послание:

_Удачи, la Bella.  
_   
_Дом - стеклянный пузырек,  
А живет в нем огонек.  
Днем он спит, а как проснется,   
Ярким пламенем зажжется._

Дружное шушуканье, сопровождаемое взрывами хохота, и Чанг с подружками унеслись с Большого зала.

Гойл наконец смог выдохнуть.

Не привлекая лишнего внимания Тео направился за ними. Компания уверенно шагала в кабинет Магловедения и не прогадала. 

С разрешения Анри там их ждало целое шоу из парящих лампочек, которое и должен был активировать Нотт после того, как девчонки войдут в класс. 

Вздохи восхищения от постепенно зажигающихся мягким светом ламп верно сообщили слизеринцу, что все идёт как нельзя лучше. 

Следующая загадка коснулась магловских сказок, а конкретно “Красавицы и Чудовища” , и Чжанг сразу же поняла, что речь о слизеринце и подземельях. Отыскав нужное место, девушка нашла веточку сакуры, флакончик любимого парфюма и очередную загадку. 

По мере усложнения загадок подарки становились интереснее, а азарт усиливался. Голова Чжоу кружилась, казалось день и вправду стал сказочным. Забылись тревоги об отсутствии приглашения, несбывшаяся мечта о шикарном платье и даже то, что она не собиралась идти на этот бал. Сейчас она чувствовала себя если не принцессой, то Алисой в Стране Чудес - точно.

И вот последняя загадка разгадана, и найден последний подарок в большой белоснежной коробке с нежно-синим бантом, огромный букет волшебных золотых лилий и открытка:

_“Часто вы мне грезитесь фиалкой -  
Этим нежным, ласковым цветком;  
Иногда - таинственной русалкой,  
Воплощенной грезящим умом.  
Иногда - принцессой кроткой, хрупкой,  
Милосердной даже к комару.  
И всегда - свободною голубкой,  
Ввысь летящей к правде и добру._

_Буду ждать тебя в 6 p.m. на Астрономической башне. “_

Девушка судорожно выдохнула и дернула за ленту на коробке. Когда первый шок прошел, она недоверчиво покосилась на подруг. Те лишь замотали головами, недоумевая как загадочный юноша смог узнать о неудачной примерке. 

Перед Чжоу лежало то самое небесно-голубое платье, что она не смогла купить, туфли в тон и набор украшений с топазами.

Брюнетка знала лишь одно, через два часа она точно будет в Астрономической башне, чтобы узнать кто тот волшебник, что заставил ее прыгать от эйфории и предвкушения, когда она уже и не надеялась на это.

*****

Сметающий все на своем пути вихрь ворвался в комнату. Поверх разноцветных пакетов можно было разглядеть черную макушку. Гермиона слегка улыбнулась.

— Поднимай свою упругую задницу! — Раздалось из-за горы вещей, — Рыжая свой наряд уже получила, пора и тебе узнать, во что я тебя приодену! — Коварная ухмылка и полный обещания взгляд говорили сами за себя. Покорно вздохнув, шатенка подошла к шелестящей груде всевозможных упаковок.

— И что из этого мне? — Острая бровь изогнулась, как и спина, ибо в ту же секунду в ее руки было воткнуто около четырех составляющих ее наряда,—Господи, Паркс, ты точно чистокровная?

Брюнетка так обалдела, что резко оторвалась от своих сокровищ, — Чего? — Только и смогла она выдавить. 

— Тащить такие баулы, а левитация, а облегчение веса? Точно я и первый в жизни поход в библиотеку Хогвартса. — Ее карие глаза прикрылись от сладкой ностальгии.

Паркинсон облегченно вздохнула, как временами было легко забыть про новый статус Гермионы и не ждать болезненного укола за старые насмешки.

В дверь постучали, вошла Лавгуд в совершенно несвойственном ей настроении. 

Есть то, что делает ее уникальной в своем роде. Едва тебе удалось встретить ту самую вошлебную, неунывающую, добрую, лёгкую и самую расслабленную девушку, вероятность того, что ты ее забудешь равняется нулю.

А сейчас эта самая уникальность, стояла в комнате главной старосты девочек и излучала такую нервозность и неуверенность, будучи при этом в пижамных штанах, магловской футболке с логотипом рок группы, в руках держа комок ткани, что предположительно, когда-то давно был платьем не самой консервативной расцветки. 

Впору было проверять на оборотное. Гермиона тут же пожалела, что не собрала тогда с фонтана в Гринготтсе хоть флакончик смывающей жидкости.

— Я не хочу это одевать. — Луна опустилась в кресло с разноцветной тряпкой.

— Сомневаюсь, что это, — Пэнси указала на ветошь, — В принципе, можно одеть.

— Да, это я сделала. Не хочу быть собой сегодня. — Расстроенно и не поднимая головы прошептала блондинка.

— Луна, тебе не нужно волноваться. Мы обязательно придумаем образ. — Гермиона нежно ответила Лавгуд, предупреждающе смотря на брюнетку и давая понять, что от сарказма сейчас стоит отказаться.

— Ты хочешь именно платье или образ просто должен быть не свойственным для тебя? — Пэнси решила сразу перейти к делу, так как времени было в обрез.

— Хочу что-то, чего я не пробовала раньше. — Подняла глаза Луна.

— Любой деловой костюм подойдет. — Не выдержала Паркинсон, на что получила убийственный взгляд от Грин-де-Вальд. — Как на счет образа принцессы-воина? — Когтевранка в ответ заметно оживилась и энергично закивала головой. 

Пэнси устроила переворот в шкафу и спустя пять минут усиленных раскопок, выудила оттуда несколько вещей, отбрасывая на кровать предметы гардероба. Осмотрев еще раз Лавгуд с ног до головы, она двинулась военным походом на шкаф Гермионы. Бормоча под нос ругательства и попутно откидывая ненужный хлам (удобные вещи по версии Грейнджер), слизеринка явила миру черный кожаный жакет с большим количеством металлического декора.

— Чего расселись, вы помогать будете? — Прошипела Паркинсон.

Луна подошла к слизеринке, а Гермиона начала колдовать над разбросанными вещами. Появившийся Геллерт плюхнулся в кресло, насколько призрак может это сделать. 

— Не могу похвастаться, что при жизни бывал на подобных мероприятиях. Быть призраком явно веселее. — В ответ на шутку дедушки шатенка наколдовала ширму.

— Будете модным критиком, наряды как-раз подобрались винтажные. — Ехидно проворковала Паркс.

— Маленькая леди сегодня не в духе. Болгарский профессор снова облажался или что-то другое приключилось? 

— Обожаю вас, Геллерт. – Облегченно выдохнула брюнетка.

— Больше века меня все “обожают” до дрожи в коленках. Так что да, винтаж это самое оно. — Хмыкнул призрак и изобразил в воздухе кавычки.

Дверь содрогнулась от громогласного стука явно тяжелого кулака. — Нам нужен…. — последующие звуки произносимые завывающим незваным гостем были неразличимы. 

— Не открывай. — Поджала губы Гермиона, — точно хотят подсмотреть во что мы одеты.   
Паркинсон, с видом человека готового на убийство, подошла к дрожащей двери, палочка на манер детективных фильмов была прижата к груди, как огнестрельное оружие. 

— Психов не заказывали! Кыш! — она стукнула дверь в ответ, заслужив этим фыркание Гермионы.

— Нхмххмыхы Геллерт! — Ответил явно голос Блейза. 

— Геллерт не псих! И он нужен нам! Найдите себе другого призрака! —Продолжала насмехаться Пэнси.

Мощный заряд заклятья сотряс стены, отчаянье просящего было велико. — Пожлстаа! 

— Дамы, смею вас заверить, стуком этот вопрошатый сказал гораздо больше, чем сможет словами, — Недоумение на лицах девушек сопровождалось тишиной, — Пожалуй, можно считать дверь спасенной. Азбука Морзе, милые, — помотав головой с снисходительной улыбкой, призрак расправил лацканы полупрозрачного костюма, поднявшись.

— Так, а что же он сказал? — Нахмурилась брюнетка.

— Им нужен модный критик. — Тихо пробормотала Лавгуд.

— С каких это пор ты знаешь азбуку Морзе? — На вопрос шатенки ответа не последовало, так как отборная ругань перекрыла любые звуки. 

Не по возрасту бархатный смех Грин-де-Вальда сопровождался проклятиями вперемешку с благодарностями.

— Видимо, Блейзу не понравилось как голова Геллерта появилась у него перед лицом без всего остального тела. —Мелодично пропела Луна, завязывая высокий хвост, ее пепельные волосы выгодно оттеняли общую темноту наряда. 

— Они забрали нашего призрака! —Топнула ножкой в серебристой туфельке брюнетка, — Сукины дети! Черт! Мне по образу не положено ругаться! 

— Ооо, и ради чего же такие жертвы? — В фальшивом изумление накрыла рот руками шатенка.

Началась череда заумных заклинаний и сложных рун, написанных в воздухе. Нахмурившись, Гермиона начинала смутно узнавать задумку, ведь это она… — Леди Паркинсон, да вы самая хитрая ведьма столетия! 

Летящее белоснежное, до середины бедра, нежнейшее из платьев, было далеко не тем, что так впечатлило ее подруг.   
Крылья. Волшебные, парящие, с идеальным ангельским изгибом, покрыты мягчайшим перьем.   
Она была ангелом, и только глупец это оспорил бы. 

— Моргана, они движутся? — Луна, как укротительница всея ненормальных даже для магического мира существ, подошла и бесстрашно провела пальцами по белоснежным перышкам. Те вздрогнули и расправились, следуя за движениями хозяйки. 

— Паркс, это божественно. —Завороженно наблюдала за девушками Гермиона.

— О, мои дорогие, это далеко не все! —Горящий взгляд, легкая дрожь в поступи, а волосы покачивались не хуже крыльев, однако дополнительной магии для этого не применялось, хватило потенциала стихийной магии. 

Картина, как милейший ангелок, пускай и черной гривой, согнувшись вчетверо и опустив руку по плечо в крохотную сумочку, должна была бы ввергнуть в недоумение любого, естественно, если он не знал Пенси Паркинсон. 

С победным кличем и с подозрительным содержимым флакончика, зажатым в кулак, что пудрой легло на длинные темные локоны. 

— Магия таки существует. — Пораженно оглядела результат гриффиндорка, будто и не она разрабатывала хитроумные приспособления для укрощения волос.

Текстура сохранялась, даже лежали они так же. Водопад крупных локонов, поражал мягкостью и нес нежный аромат райских тропиков.

Ловкие длинные пальчики рейвенкловки равномерно распределили пряди новоиспеченной блондинки.

— Драко удар хватит! — Вдруг рассмеялась Грин-де-Вальд.

А наследница древнего чистокровного рода Паркинсон, под стать наследию, хитро улыбнулась своему отражению в старинном зеркале. 

Ее пухлые губы, зеленые глаза, тонкие черты лица, и все это обрамлено волшебной копной белоснежных волос.

*****

Драко вертелся перед зеркалом в винтажном костюме тройке, уложенный на манер Грин-де-Вальда в юности, с новым цветом глаз, точнее цветами. Подлецу все к лицу и даже гетерохромия.

Сам Грин-де-Вальд на подобный вид юноши отреагировал сдержанно, лишь приподняв бровь. 

— Похож? — Драко обернулся к развалившемуся на кровати Геллерту.

— Похож. — Безэмоционально проговорил мужчина, продолжая скептически оглядывать слизеринца.

— А я говорю, пиджак нужно заменить на полупальто. — Сложил руки на груди Блейз.

— В идеале, да. — На лице Геллерта зарождалась плутоватая ухмылка, пока Драко переодевался.

— Что бы могла означать ваша загадочная улыбка. Не уж то Драко угадал с предвоскрешающей лестью? — Забини вальяжно умостился в кресло.

— Нет, представляю реакцию Гермионы, когда он ее поцеловать попытается. — Геллерт откровенно захохотал, а за ним и Блейз, поняв суть стеба.

Малфой психанул, а потом и сам засмеялся от подобной глупости. 

О чем он только думал, создавая этот образ. Гермиона вряд ли захотела бы его целовать, если и вовсе не шарахалась весь вечер. За этим сознание продемонстрировало вероятные шутки Нотта о инцесте и стало еще хуже. Как же он мог так облажаться, уму не постижимо. 

Великий Драко Малфой не предусмотрел столь банальный сюжет развития событий. Совсем от любви крыша съехала, так недолго и на Пуффендуй загреметь. 

Чертова Грейнджер, вечно все проблемы из-за нее. Стоило ей появиться в его жизни и все - пиши пропало. Поезд под названием “Жизнь заносчивого ублюдка Малфоя” на всех парах несся в тар-та-ра-ры! Сначала невинная симпатия, за ней восхищение, вожделение надежно прикрытое презрением и спрятанное на самом дне сознания. Терпкие фантазии под плотно прикрытым пологом постели, а под утро жестокое осознание того, что все это несбыточно. 

Новый день, новая порция злости, новые попытки отказаться от собственных желаний и чувств. Зависть, как же часто она сопровождала Драко, стоило ему взглянуть на влюбленные парочки. Весь мир превращался в кипящий котел от осознания, что он это не заслуживает. 

Впервые он понял, что его актерский талант оставляет желать лучшего перед “смертью” Дамблдора. Драко столкнулся с Грейнджер в коридоре и по стандарту попытался изобразить надменность, выплевывая изрядную порцию яда, но глаза повзрослевшей девушки были полны понимания. Нет, не жалости, а именно осознания и принятия его ситуации. Драко задохнулся, она ушла ничего не сказав. А потом пришла на суд, будто и не было всех этих лет пререканий. 

Дрожащими от смеха руками слизеринец сбрасывал с себя ненужные вещи, поглядывая на бутафорскую кровь, использованную Блейзом для незамысловатого образа вампира. 

Забини, то ли уставший от подготовки праздника, то ли забывший прикрывать тыл в его присутствии, не заметил покушений на его собственность. 

Вампиров стало двое. 

Теперь Геллерт был единственным смеющимся. Брюнет приподнял бровь, Драко ухмылялся, распределяя красную, на удивление вкусную жидкость по губам, добавляя несколько капель на белоснежную рубашку.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему моя единственная внучка решила завести себе вас.

Закатив глаза, Малфой повернулся к Забини, — Два клоуна, развлекающих принцессу, — пробурчал он себе под нос.

— Вы действительно уморительные, —призрак вытер несуществующие слезы.

Распахнутая дверь громогласно ударила по стене, дерево протестующе затрещало, — Это конец, — тихо, совсем не по-Ноттовски сказал Тео. Его бледное лицо выдавало крайнюю степень отчаяния.

Сбивчивый рассказ включал в себя: огневиски в бокале на три пальца (залпом), стенания, нежелание обидеть спутницу неподходящим нарядом, попытка схватиться за Блейза в поисках поддержки (как результат, дополнение - вампирский образ, теперь включал надорванную рубашку), насмешливый взгляд Грин-де-Вальда, ошибочно принятый за сочувствующий, и попытка обнять призрака привела к фатальному падению Теодора Нотта. 

— Весело у вас, однако, три прекрасные дамы предлагали мне куда приятный вид. — Геллерт скучающе проплыл сквозь Тео, что слегка отрезвило его, — Трое? Там была Луна? Вы знаете в чем она пойдет? Скажите! — если бы только он воскрес чуть раньше, длинные руки Нотта тут же впились бы в лацканы его пиджака, маленький засранец.

— Дорогая Полумна собирается на бал в весьма экстравагантном образе, — он внимательно оглядел Тео в классическом смокинге, заталенный, элегантный и абсолютно лишенный той самой экстравагантности. 

— Геллерт, — весьма серьезно начал Тео, — я буду вашим должником, — на этом моменте фыркнул даже Блейз, — помогите, я не могу ее расстроить. 

— Салазар, Тео, да натяни ты на себя хоть тыкву, твоя любимая Луна будет в восторге, — не сдержался Драко. 

Спасением спутника Лавгуд занимался самопровозглашенный модельер Забини и самый предвзятый критик всех времен Грин-де-Вальд. Малфой только и мог, что пытаться успокоить свой дергающийся глаз из-за двух спевшихся сумасшедших (по его авторитетному мнению) и воодушевленного Нотта.

Миссия удалась, достаточно вызывающе и вполне приемлемо (по не авторитетному для Драко мнению Геллерта, чисто из фамильной вредности).

Теодор был одет в лучших традициях гардероба Забини. Барышни таяли, а парни завидовали, Блейз считал, что иначе смысла покупать вещи не было.

Громкие шаги ознаменовали приближение, Малфой надеялся, что это Уизлетта, пускай ее хрупкая фигурка и не могла провоцировать такой грохот, надежда умирала последней.

Девиз Хеллоуина был таков: “Врывайся в комнату Забини без стука!”.

Неуправляемая копна черных волос, круглые очки и абсолютно потерянный вид - Поттер представлял собою не самую приятную картину.

— Да что у тебя за проходной двор! —Поджал губы Драко, — Еще немного и все соберутся здесь.

— Ак.. Акву..Мар..Новый.. 

— Поттер? Чего там бормочешь? Абракадабра, которой ты Темного лорда победил? Забини, гони галлеон, говорил же, что Экспеллиармусом он его не смог бы убить, это ж бред.

— Аква..Аквамар..Акваримин.. Аквамариновый! Воот! — Обезумевший взгляд Гарри обвел присутствующих, — Объясните, че это за хрень, и как я должен выглядеть, чтобы та самая прекрасная девушка в моей жизни, — гриффиндорец опасливо глянул на дверь, — она совсем обезумела с этим Хэллоуином, я как в дурдом попал. 

— А что такое дурдом? — Искренний интерес Блейза не стыковался с кровью, идеально лежащей на пухлых губах.

— Место, куда надо было отправить твою тетку. — Кивнул на Малфоя Гарри.

— Салазар! Давай хоть сегодня обойдемся без обсуждения моего семейного древа. 

— Верно, так можно и праздник пропустить. Аквамариновый, — Поттер медленно, проговаривая каждый слог, — Че это за хрень? 

— Предположительно, Уизлетта, проявляя недюжую предусмотрительность, сказала тебе цвет своего платья, — С видом знатока рассуждал блондин, меряя шагами комнату, — что приводит нас к выводу, тебе надо одеться не в стандартное любимое тряпье и наконец выглядеть как нормальный человек.

Гарри смотрел на него со смесью благоговения и раздражения. Малфой оглядел невольную публику, — Спешу тебя заверить, эти джентльмены, — Он указал на Геллерта и Блейза, — будут счастливы подать руку помощи самому Спасителю Магического мира. 

— Эй! На сегодня лимит моей доброты исчерпан! И наше вдохновение не так просто возродить. — Пафосно изрек Забини.

Грустный вздох и поникшие плечи Поттера произвели ужасающий эффект - Малфою стало его жаль, — Ладно, шрамоголовый, пошли, есть у меня то, что тебе надо. 

Достав из недр своего шкафа белоснежный костюм, он вручил его Гарри. 

— Испортишь, пришибу и не буду ждать как Реддл, а старым добрым методом как шарахну по башке твоей лохматой, будешь по гроб жизни слюни пускать. 

— Даже не знаю, благодарить или врезать тебе, Малфой. — Гриффиндорец осмотрел и провел рукой по дорогой ткани. 

— Одевай, еще придется его укорачивать, ты ж гном, — Фыркнул Драко. 

Манипуляции с длинной брюк, тщательного обездвиживания и множества ругательств, дали потрясающий результат, по возвращению в комнату старосты мальчиков Драко гордо показал свое творенье. Творенье пыталось брыкаться, за что получало затрещины. 

Зрители были в восторге.

*****

Время проведенное в спальне за приготовлениями было потрясающим, полным ожидания и трепета. Вычурная музыкальная шкатулка, найденная девушкой после третьей подсказки, не умолкала ни на мгновенье. Тихая плавная мелодия лилась из нее, а причудливая балерина продолжала кружиться. Чанг, не удержавшись в очередной раз, подпрыгнула со стульчика и закружилась вместе с ней.

Как же давно она не ощущала этого легкого чувства эйфории, невесомости, головокружительного предвкушения. Сейчас ее мучил лишь один страх - разочароваться.

С одной стороны, не мог человек, устроивший всю эту сказку, быть плохим, с другой этот кто-то явно слизеринец, об этом говорили многие загадки, да и бюджет мероприятия, вероятно, перевесил лимит карманных расходов большинства на пару лет.

Нет, на других факультетах тоже хватало не бедных студентов, но вряд ли некто вроде МакЛаггена взялся бы за подобное. Из самого же слизерина никто не проявлял к ней знаков внимания доселе. Подходящей кандидатурой стал новенький - Уилсон. Но его Чжоу почему-то побаивалась и встретить в Астрономической башне сегодня не желала. Оставалось только надеяться, что это все же не он.

В это время в подземельях Слизерина Грег сходил с ума. Казалось, костюм давил похуже удавки, дышать было нечем, во рту все пересыхало, сколько воды бы он не пил.

Ему мерещилось как Чанг начинает плакать при виде его и уносится прочь из башни или как прикрывает рот ладошкой от удивления и испуга, а после разражается гневной тирадой, как кричит ему, что она бы ни в жизнь, не пошла на бал с таким убожеством.

Чем больше стрелки близились к шести, тем мрачнее становились видения. К назначенному времени глаза Гойла имели нездоровый блеск, а состояние неумолимо приближалось к нервному срыву. 

Несколько раз он порывался раздеться и никуда не идти, хватался за стакан с огневиски, докурил вторую пачку сигарет Гермионы и неустанно метался из спальни в гостиную и обратно. Внешний вид парня тревожил сокурсников и сильно пугал младших. Но молодой мужчина не мог с собой ничего поделать. Внутренности переворачивались и подступали к горлу, желудок свело судорогой, в горле жгло, а глаза слезились. 

Грегори то жалел, что согласился на авантюру Грин-де-Вальд, то ругал себя за трусость. Снова и снова метаясь по комнате.

Но вот часы показали без десяти минут шесть, и он все же направился к башне. _“Будь, что будет”_ твердил он себе. В конце концов, если ничего не выйдет он всегда сможет просто уехать из Хогвартса.

Почему-то весь страх и панику как рукой сняло, стоило ему ступить на площадку башни. Вокруг наколдованные Луной цветы и парящие свечи, вот стоит выбранное Теодором шампанское и два бокала из радужного стекла очень причудливой формы, вероятно тоже Лавгуд притащила. Блюдо фруктов и сваренное блондинкой миндальное какао, на случай отказа от алкоголя. Последний подарок уплетает угощения и пытливо изучает стол. Пушистый ушастый чудик был выбран Гойлом, в магазине на Косой аллее. Странный кролик нежно персикового окраса запрыгнул в свою корзинку и задремал. В целом, ****все декорации вокруг кричали о том, насколько Тео с Луной гармоничны вместе, и от этого у Гойла стало тепло на душе.

На ступеньках послышалось торопливое цоканье шпилек, и идея сброситься вниз показалась парню не такой уж и плохой. Все спокойствие унеслось вместе с порывом осеннего ветра. Шаги замедляются, но неумолимо приближаются.

Драко советовал выходить из тени, медленно и пафосно. Блейз - опираться о перила, спиной к лестнице. Гермиона раздала им обоим по затрещине, и сказала стоять смирно и встретить Чанг смело. 

Но он же слизеринец! Выживание и так далее, нет в нем того хваленого гриффиндорского безрассудства. Шатенка тогда, и глазом не моргнув, парировала все их причитания одной левой.   
Слизерин принимает тех, кто стремится к успеху, амбициозных и беспринципных, пора и проявлять сие не особо хвалебные качества, за то во имя благого дела!

Блейз имел неосторожность повторить девиз ее деда, и затрещины удвоились, Грег усмехнулся. Каким-то невообразимым, но поистине прекрасным образом видение, где его друзья огребают по первое число, приносило успокоение. 

Вдох. Выдох. Он сможет. 

Чжоу не была низкой, однако, даже на таких высоких шпильках едва доставала ему до уха. Грег не мог отвести взгляд. Как он благодарен Гермионе, даже если она сейчас обматерит его за самонадеянность, за наглость, проклянет его и сбежит, все будет неважно, ведь ему удалось увидеть ангела. 

Голубой цвет, сияние камней, хрупкость и сила, какая же она красивая.

Можно ли принять за смелость то, что он от шока не мог сдвинуться с места или издать хоть какой-то звук? 

Ангел замер, глаза парня жадно пожирали все ее движения, он мог только молиться, чтобы он не выглядел как маньяк.

— Привет. — Девушка подошла ближе, а Грег думал, можно ли ему проследить этот прекрасный запах духов и зарыться в ее волосы, мурча от счастья.

— Привет. — Вышло немного сдавленно, но лучше чем ничего, — Ты пришла, — _“Шикарно Грег_ , — голос Драко в голове фыркнул, — _констатация очевидного, так держать”._

— Мне понравились твои загадки, спасибо, — Ее улыбкой можно было бы осветить весь Хогвартс.

— У тебя обезоруживающая улыбка. — Это было самое длинное предложение в исполнении Гойла за всю учебу в школе, девушка слегка опешила, но улыбаться не перестала. 

А в голове слизеринца творился хаос. На первый план вышел голос Блейза, _“Плосковато конечно, но тоже пойдет, а теперь время для поцелуя, порадуй папочку”_ , он отмахнулся от навязчивого Забини в его голове и протянул руку девушке. 

— Ну, я понимаю… Ты, наверное, представляла другого… Если не хочешь, то я не…

— Знаешь, это был невероятный день, все как из сказки про Алису… Ты не знаешь такой, но это моя любимая сказка. — Девушка запнулась.

— Знаю. — Шепотом произнес слизеринец.

— Оо… Так все странно, но если честно я рада, что встретила здесь тебя. — Выпалила Чжоу на одном дыхании.

— Правда? — Глаза парня просияли такой надеждой, что даже если бы пришлось врать, Чанг бы не смогла иначе. 

— Да. — Такое тихое, почти не слышное, но Грегори показалось, что грянул гром. — У меня к тебе миллион вопросов. —Спохватилась когтевранка.

— Отвечу на что смогу, но тут еще один подарок. Я боялся, что ты не придешь и… Ну вот, этот розовый житель твой. — Торжественно заявил Гойл последнюю фразу и протянул корзинку.

Девушка ахнула от умиления и засюсюкала над спящим кроликом, а Грег вцепился в перила, не зная как еще держать себя в руках. Чжоу поднимает глаза, полные слез, а потом почему-то улыбается.

— Шампанское или какао? — Выпаливает Грегори, — Как по-идиотски получилось. — Ворчит уже себе.

— Ты такой чудесный, Грегори. — И резко чмокает в щеку, а затем отходит на два шага, гладя пушистика и больше не поднимая глаз на парня.

— Я… я… Мерлин, я понятия не имею, что говорить. Извини, Чжоу… — Но девушка снова его перебила.

— Шампанское. Он просто нереальный, Грегори. У меня нет слов, все это…

— Можем помолчать, если хочешь. В этом я не плох. — Чанг лишь кивнула, смахивая слезинки.

Гойл накинул мантию на брюнетку, и подав бокал, уселся рядом. Внешне оставаясь полностью спокойным, внутри… хм… сейчас и внутри разливался полный покой. По крайней мере до того момента, как она опустила свою голову ему на плечо. _Все, кто говорят о каких-то там мурашках - нагло врут! Это было электричество, именно оно. Точно двести двадцать шибануло._

— Разрешите вас сопровождать, прекрасная мисс Чанг? — Остатки его самообладания были отправлены сражаться с дрожью в руке. 

— С удовольствием, мистер Гойл.

*****

Большой зал уже начал наполняться студентами. Отовсюду слышался смех, цокот шпилек, восхищенные возгласы. В этом году праздник напоминал шабаш в лучших традициях.   
Котлы с бурлящим варевом самых непредсказуемых оттенков, говорящие тыквы, бросающиеся предсказаниями направо и налево, баснословное количество летающих созданий, опознать которых даже Лавгуд не смогла бы, подвешенные пучки осенних листьев, веточек ягод и причудливых корней, местами выросших из самих стен и продолжающих расползаться по ним же. Парящие осенние венки с красными свечами по центру, будто истекающие кровью.

Под потолками ужасные старухи на метлах без устали заливаются диким хохотом, выплясывая странный танец с чем-то вроде дементоров. Воющие приведения, куски человеческих тел и просто умопомрачительные кровоточащие окна. Странные склянки с внутренностями в разноцветных жидкостях. 

Безумное совмещение цветов, композиций из фруктов и пожелтевших листов с просто ужасающей атрибутикой магловского Хэллоуина. Хотя букеты тоже радовали гостей неприятными сюрпризами в виде выползающих змей или пауков фантомов. Свисающая паутина, пытающаяся сцапать неосторожных прохожих.

И это все встречалось еще по дороге к Большому залу, студентам страшно было представить, что же поджидало их внутри.

Сам зал напоминал лесную чащу, пол заколдовали так, что он походил на озерную темную гладь, изредка перекатываясь небольшими волнами. Стены оплетенные лозой, меж листьями летают светлячки и вычурные бабочки. Вместо свечей летающие фонарики и светящиеся тыквы на столах. В зале царил полумрак, но стоило сделать шаг, как водная гладь начинала подсвечивать. Над головой ночное небо с ожившей луной и ярким звездопадом. Между столиков гуляла отпетая нечисть, и проверяющие все в последний раз Забини с Малфоем здесь не при чем. 

Фуршет походил на расчлененку всего живого вокруг. Бедные эльфы, чего им это стоило. 

Ахала даже МакГонагалл, что говорило само за себя. А вот профессор Анри была в не себя от счастья, искренне уповаясь работой старост.

*****

Драко и Блейз вернулись в гостиную старост сопровождать девчонок. Тут их встретила Джинни в ослепительном аквамариновом платье, сейчас она походила на русалочку Ариэль. Улыбка девушки была не менее обворожительной, чем общий образ.

Чрезмерная радость объяснялась очень просто, рядом стоял Чарльз Уизли, хорошо знакомый слизеринцам. Светло серый костюм тройка, белая рубашка, при почти двухметровом росте и подтянутой фигуре оставляли неизгладимый эффект. Широкая открытая улыбка делала ее обладателя крайне притягательным, а небесно-голубые глаза теперь настолько контрастировали с одеждой и теплой медью волос, что проходящая мимо Парвати чуть не свернула шею.

Тео смотрел с крайним подозрением на очередного братца Уизлетты. Но вот на ступеньках послышались шаги и голоса девушек, пришлось парням распахивать рты в очередной раз. 

Полумна спускалась первой, вызывающая, брутальная, будто демон вселился в милую блондинку. Высокий хвост с тонкими посеребренными косичками, смоки айс, ярко алые губы. Кожаные штаны, короткий топ и косуха, под сапоги “трубы”. Недоставало разве припаркованного байка посреди гостиной. Все застыли с широко раскрытыми глазами, в том числе Джиневра, а это уж точно свидетельствовало о многом.

За ней шла Гермиона, собранные в прическу кудри задорно подпрыгивают при ходьбе, а выпавшие завитки обрамляют милое личико. Черное бальное платье в пол с вплетениями бордового шелка, открытые плечи, тоненький кружевной чокер на хрупкой шейке. Грин-де-Вальд походила на фарфоровую куклу XVIII века. Следы от вампирских укусов на шее, ключицах, предплечьях, запястьях, от них тонкой струйкой расходились потеки крови, плавно стекая в глубокое декольте и на миниатюрные ладошки. 

Ведь Забини сам отдал Гермионе флакончик “крови”, а к представшему образу все равно оказался не готов. _” Какой к чертям бал?! Спрятать!! Спрятать и никому не показывать!!”_ орало подсознание в его голове. _“Чертовы укусы, как же хочется сделать их реальными. Проследить за струйками крови. Слизать! Да, слизать, какой бы дрянью эта бутафория не оказалась.”_

Мозг нашептывал “гениальные” идеи _“ Укради ее, почему бы и нет? Ты слизеринец, сын мафиозного рода! Что тебе мешает? Ведь это так просто, стоит лишь стащить ее тихонько из этого дурацкого замка, и пускай хоть весь мир катится псу под хвост. Тебе нет дела до проблем окружающих, мы ведь оба знаем, что ты делаешь все это лишь ради нее. Будь иначе и пальцем бы не пошевелил. Сдались тебе все эти войны, забирай свое сокровище и пускай выживают как хотят. Ведь вы с Драко уже отвоевали одну войну ради нее, хоть никому и не признаетесь, пора наслаждаться покоем. Ну кого ты строишь из себя, Блейз? Ты привык брать свое без раздумий, не стоит изменять принципам.”_

Глаза опасно сверкнули, и Блейз судорожно сглотнул, отгоняя прочь назойливое подсознание. А многозначительный взгляд Малфоя говорил, что его собственные мысли не так уж далеки от хаоса происходящего в голове друга.

Слишком… слишком рьяно парни двинулись на встречу своей девушке, от чего все находящиеся в комнате весело захохотали. Видно даже из слизеринцев можно выбить самообладание. 

Последней появилась Паркинсон, все дружно ахнули, а Чарльз шумно вдохнул.

— Чарли, каким ветром? — Воскликнула Гермиона, подходя к мужчине, чтобы поприветствовать.

— Румынским. — Проворчал Теодор в излюбленной манере.

— Да МакГонагалл уже давно зовет, а я все никак не мог добраться сюда. А тут время появилось и повод пригожий. Еще и вопросов к тебе парочка назрела под стать. Так что требую разъяснений с наглядными примерами. — С трудом оторвав взгляд от слизеринки, пояснил Уизли. — У вас тут стало гораздо интереснее, чем во времена моего обучения.

— Ты уже оценил наши декорации? — Вежливо поинтересовалась гриффиндорка, едва не подпрыгивая от восторга как маленькая девочка.

— Это вынос мозга, как любит говорить молодежь. Хотя, ваш вид, девчонки, это что-то из разряда фантастики. Вы потрясающие, слов не подобрать. — Широкая улыбка озарила его лицо.

— Вот и помолчал бы. — Снова послышалось недовольное ворчание, но было удачно проигнорированно собравшимися.

— Был бы Рон жив, глаза бы потерял. — Грустно улыбнулся Чарли. — Ты восхитительна, Гермиона, и все, за что берешься как всегда доведено до идеала. Я рад, что у меня две сестренки. 

— Спасибо. — Прошептала Грин-де-Вальд, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слезы.

— Чего стали, спасайте макияж суженной, пока этот… Уизли не добил ее праздничное настроение. — Прошипел Тео, толкая парней.

Аккуратно появившийся Забини забрал шатенку с объятий рыжего, на что последний лишь тепло ухмыльнулся. Не скрывая собственной радости за родную душу, нашедшую любящих парней.

— Разрешите вашу руку, леди Паркинсон. — Без предисловий объявил Чарльз в галантном поклоне. 

Пэнси убийственно глянула на Джинни, та и без намеков понимала, какие обороты может принять вечер, но ничего поделать не могла. Старший брат свалился на голову как снег среди ясного неба. Поэтому все, что оставалось рыжеволосой - неуверенно снизать плечами.

— Добрый вечер, Чарли. Ни к чему такие формальности. Предлагаю поторапливаться, пока наши труды окончательно не растащили. — Но под руку все же взяла, хоть и без особого энтузиазма.

— Я чем-то тебя обидел? — Шепотом спросил спутницу Чарли по дороге в Большой зал.

— Нет, что ты. Легкая нервозность, не более. 

— Как же так вышло, что ты собиралась идти без пары? — Приподнял бровь мужчина.

— Такт не ваше, Уизли. А если по теме, то я решила пафосно заявиться сама и поэтому всем отказывала.

— Так я нарушил твои планы? Извини, и в мыслях не было.

— Ну теперь еще пафоснее выйдет. Сомневаюсь, что у кого-то будет партнер не из числа студентов. К тому же ты буквально легенда - все знают, но никто не видел.

— Что ж, загадочный Чарльз Уизли к вашим услугам. — И он притянул Пэнси ближе к себе, войдя в зал, где уже собралось большинство студентов и все учителя. Брюнетка натянуто улыбнулась.

Старосты были встречены бурными аплодисментами и овациями. Весь шквал внимания должен был обрушиться на Гермиону, вошедшую с двумя слизеринцами. Но теперь основная порция всеобщего недоумения досталась Паркинсон. Одни обсуждали ее образ, используемые заклинания, другие занялись перемыванием костей ее спутнику, а профессор Крам прожигал дыру своим взбешенно-ревнивым взглядом и подсчитывал количество прикосновений рыжего ублюдка к его ведьме.

Первый порыв профессора ЗОТИ сорваться с места и устроить драку был удачно нейтрализован рукой провидения в виде Северуса Снейпа. Которому сегодня досталась роль “ Сногсшибательной новости”, новая стрижка зельевара стала событием века и привела в дикий восторг весь преподавательский состав, студентов и даже эльфов. Волосы слизеринского декана стали гораздо короче, теперь были уложены набок. Стандартная преподавательская мантия отсутствовала, а фигура подчеркивалась классическим костюмом.

Сам Северус был крайне раздражен всеобщим вниманием и комментариями коллег. Теперь же испытывал злорадное облегчение от того, что Краму было куда нестерпимей здесь сидеть. Не факт, что спокойствие не закончится с воскрешением Грин-де-Вальда, а по сему стоило наслаждаться мгновением. В болгарина, конечно, пальцами не тыкали, но этого и не требовалось. И без того не самый улыбчивый преподаватель ныне походил на серийного убийцу.

В данный момент Виктора мало заботил его статус, карьера и прочая дребедень. Сейчас болгарин желал крушить. Грозный северный нрав просился наружу. В такой щекотливый момент его совесть не издала бы ни звука, выступи он за геноцид семейства Уизли. _"К чертям гуманизм, надо же продемонстрировать студентам как работает Круцио наглядно. Нехер мелочится, можно и все непростительные показать детям, иначе как им защищаться когда придет время."_ Вот он - замечательный пример того, как разум может отбелить самые злобные наши поступки в угоду больному самолюбию.

_Вступительная речь префектов подошла к концу, МакГонагалл тоже покончила со своим восторженным трепом, а рыжий урод так и не отошел ни на шаг от его девочки. Да кем себя возомнил этот олух, как что-то вроде “этого” могло рассчитывать на благосклонность такой девушки, как Паркинсон. Нищета ходячая, в ордене он состоял видите ли. Кем? Уборщиком?! Максимум на что способен этот недоделанный фермер - подлизывать зад Дамблдору. Последний успешно подох, похороны закончились, с хера ли ты сюда приперлась, драконья подстилка._

Спусковой механизм сработал снова, когда объявили Вальс и закружились первые пары. Лапа несуразного уродца скользнула по обнаженной спине его… ТОЛЬКО ЕГО девушки. И Северусу пришлось в очередной раз удерживать за плечо молодого преподавателя, под беззастенчивое хихиканье Анри.

Учительнице Магловедения столь вызывающее поведение было весьма кстати, так как она решила примерить роль, печально известной по многим магловским сказкам, злой королевы. В обмен на использование кабинета магловедения, Забини помог мисс Анри найти шикарного портного (Слил портного Паркинсон). Пока Женевьева восхищалась исчадием ада по имени Блейз, Гермиона с Драко вкалывали над световым шоу для Чанг. 

Первыми в центр танцпола вышли префекты. Забини закружил Грейнджер в нарастающем темпе вальса Евгения Доги. За ними последовали остальные старосты, за исключением Астории ставшей в пару с Терри Бутом, потому как с Драко танцевала Дафна, а Теодор наотрез отказался отпускать от себя Лавгуд. Крам, преодолев расстояние в два шага, сдержанно пригласил мисс Паркинсон. Насколько возможно сдержанно вырвать девушку из рук другого мужчины. Уизли опешил, но виду не подал, наконец понимая причины прохладного поведения Пэнс.

Заблаговременно отрепетированный танец сейчас выглядел грандиозно. Не чета тому, что несколько лет назад танцевали на Святочном балу. В этот раз хореографом-постановщиком выступил повзрослевший Невилл. Может на первый взгляд парень и казался несуразным, но на паркете превращался в свободно парящую птицу. 

Тот фееричный танец с бесчисленным количеством синхронных поддержек и динамичного шага, что сейчас с замиранием сердца наблюдали все вокруг, стоил Невиллу пары бессонных ночей и нервной системы. Знали бы вы, как сложно объяснить слизеринцам, что они в чем-то не идеальны, особенно если вам в одном комплекте подсовывают всех чертей этого факультета и говорят - _“ Научи! Ну чего тебе стоит, Лонгботтом!”_. Легче выдрессировать гиппогрифа, чем объяснить Малфою, почему он позволит Невиллу критиковать и поучать себя. 

Но все мучения того стоили, ведь теперь Невилла Лонгботтома будут знать не только как человека, сразившего Нагайну, но и как постановщика лучшего вальса в истории Хогвартса. А главное сегодня он нежно ведет столь обожаемую им Парвати, что смотрит на него с непередаваемым восхищением.

Директор не сумела сдержать слез и лишь глотала воздух, восхищаясь мастерством своих выпускников, Анри была готова рыдать взахлеб, а Хагрид уже рыдал без остановки, даже глубоко спрятанная душа Снейпа зашевелилась и напомнила о себе подступившим к горлу комом.

Очередной взрыв музыки и леди снова порхают над своими партнерами, поддерживаемые жилистыми мужскими руками, опускаются назад и хрупкие девичьи ладошки переплетаются с крупными сильными в изящных лебединых движениях. Спустя всего секунду девушки уже кружатся в своих ярких платьях, подобно цветам, а затем прижимаются к крепким спинам партнеров, не останавливая основной шаг танца. Уставший оркестр под руководством Флитвика смолкает и юные барышни застывают в коротком реверансе к своим кавалерам. Буря аплодисментов, в том числе со стороны преподавателей.

Танцы сменяются более современными и драйвовыми, свет тускнеет, и танцпол наводнился стоявшими в стороне учениками. Никто и не успевает заметить, как профессор ЗОТИ выходит из зала со студенткой, ну или почти никто.

Как только дверь Большого зала закрылась, болгарин подхватывает сопротивляющуюся девушку и аппарирует в свои апартаменты.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — Вскрикивает брюнетка.

— Какого черта я творю, Пэнс? Пытаюсь не устроить мордобитие посреди праздника. — Зло выпаливает Крам.

— Я сейчас же возвращаюсь назад! И даже не вздумай меня останавливать. — Шипит слизеринка.

— Нет! 

— Что значит нет?! Ты хоть понимаешь, какие проблемы у нас будут? — Устало проговаривает Пэнси. — Да и не для того я столько вкалывала, чтобы сидеть здесь с тобой скандалить.

— О, так для кого же ты наряжалась, душа моя?! — Рычит профессор.

— Для себя. Я не желаю продолжать этот разговор. 

Крам впивается в ее губы, обхватывая личико ладонями. Напряженный до предела, с высоко вздымающейся грудью, он терзает губы девушки, все глубже проникая языком в податливый ротик и подавляя таким образом любое сопротивление. 

Как воздух ему нужна эта фурия, со всеми ее причудами и упрямством. Ей не стоило никаких усилий вырвать сердце болгарского ловца и оставить себе на память, подобно трофею. Ведьма! Ветреная колдунья, унесшая его покой, словно и не было.

Вот он снова захлебывается ее вкусом, сходит с ума от блаженства стоит вдохнуть родной аромат. Когда он с ней, невозможно держать себя под контролем, он просто не может быть покладистым. Виктор пьянеет от этой ведьмы, хуже чем от выдержанного огневиски. Им овладевает торнадо из страсти, такой первобытной, граничащей с безумием. Ему физически нужно подавлять ее, подминать под себя, контролировать хотя бы в постели. 

Крам всегда придерживался мысли, что мощный выброс адреналина круче оргазма. На этом держалась карьера дурмстранского чемпиона. До того момента пока на горизонте не появилась Пэнс. Сотканная из противоречий, она может завести его до предела за считанные секунды и обломать еще быстрее. Прекрасная причина, чтобы не давать этой чертовке лишний раз открывать рот без дела.

Виктор у ее ног, готов быть покорнее собаки. Но в постели… ей придется прогнуться. Здесь ей ни за что не видеть контроля над ним. По крайней мере пока что.

— Виктор, — Судорожно выдыхает она в его губы, — Не сейчас. — Женские ладошки упираются в его грудь.

— Сейчас. — Сипло стонет мужчина, опуская ее руку и крепко прижимая к паху, наглядно показывая причину по которой он ее не отпустит. Ручка сжимается на скрытом тканью твердом члене и с женских губ срывается глухой стон, но она продолжает упираться.

— Виктор… стой… 

— Замолчи, ведьма! — Крылья исчезают, и раздается треск ткани.

— Крам, ты сволочь!

— Сомневалась? — Ухмыляется он ей в шею, оставляя очередную отметину.

— Полторы тысячи галлеонов! —Болезненный укус в ответ.

— Займи свой милый ротик более полезно… — Объемная грива пепельных волос жестко наматывается на кулак профессора. И Пэнси ничего не остается, кроме как подчиниться, опускаясь на пол.

Резкий толчок в влажный горячий рот, сразу до упора с силой, слизеринка давится. Слишком… Накрывает новая волна возбуждения. Узко, жарко и эти звуки, нет он не собирается вот так сразу кончать. Она должна извиваться под ним, стонать… Нет, кричать… кричать до хрипоты, задыхаясь с его именем на устах.

Платье содрано, в ход идет белье. Наконец такие желанные изгибы в его руках, не спрятанные под кружевами и шелком. 

_Твою ж мать, если сейчас войду в нее, разрядка наступит слишком быстро. Да я уже готов кончить от того, что прикасаюсь к ее бархатной коже. Мммм… эта маленькая сладкая грудь._

Виктор усаживает ее верхом и без предисловий впивается губами в истекающую промежность, Пэнси громко вскрикивает. Его пальцы до боли сдавливают ее бедра, чтобы не сойти с ума от напора его ласк, она возвращается к излюбленному лакомству. Вращает языком вокруг головки и обсасывает подобно леденцу, каждый раз издавая влажный хлюпающий звук. Крам напрягается, рычит, подается тазом навстречу умелому ротику, изо всех сил стараясь не откинуться на подушку. 

Он знает, что она сейчас не сможет дойти до оргазма - слишком сосредоточена на своих действиях. И он расслабляется, отпускает все на самотек, стонет и изливается в любимый ротик. После надавливает на спину, заставляя принять все в себя и резко разворачивает к себе, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как она все проглотит.

Нагло ухмыляется, наблюдая за тем как сжимается ее измученное горло.   
Берет стакан с водой из прикроватной тумбочки и Паркинсон тянется к столь необходимой жидкости, но болгарин отталкивает ее руку, отпивает сам и лишь после этого выпускает воду тонкой струйкой в красные припухшие губки. 

Пэнси злится, если бы ей самой не была так необходима эта драгоценная влага, она без раздумий выплюнула бы все ему в лицо. 

_Засранец! Пользуется моментом - доминирует._

А он упивается этим чувством власти над хрупкой, вредной девчонкой. Но такой ЕГО. 

Вскидывает на постель, прижимает, под тоненький девичий писк. 

Входит резко и до конца, она вскрикивает. Сегодня нежностей и прелюдий не будет, ему нужно брать ее. Громкий, гортанный, агрессивный рык, все сразу превращается в дикие скачки.   
Пэнси больше не в силах даже кричать, она снова захлебывается, только уже собственной слюной. 

Виктора это не останавливает, хватает ее за волосы и запрокидывает голову назад, сразу же кусая шею. Грубо, жестко и местами даже болезненно, но Пэнси взрывается, из ее рта срывается последний хрип, тело содрогается в неумолимых спазмах, до хруста, пальцы цепляются в простынь, неестественно скорчившись и она проваливается в небытие. 

Первой почему-то возвращается именно тактильная чувствительность. Не в силах пошевелиться, она лишь знает, что он виновато зализывает каждую ссадину, ранку. Целует ее изможденное тельце, словно провинившийся щенок, пытаясь вымолить прощение.

Дрожащими руками профессор приподнимает ее голову и снова вливает воду, потресканные, искусанные, опухшие губы девушки подрагивают. 

Магия окончательно рассеялась и волосы приобретают первозданный вид. Она вся до сих пор дрожит. Пушистые ресницы колышутся и темно-шоколадные глаза открываются. Он не видит в них обиды или злости за его выходку, пока ее блуждающий взгляд не натыкается на остатки платья.

На самых нежных в мире глазах выступает слезинка, остатки валяющейся ветоши уже не восстановить даже самым действенным заклинанием.

Но она Паркинсон, вышколенное самообладание возвращается, гоня прочь излишнюю чувствительность. Брюнетка поднимается на локти и не глядя на заискивающе целующего ее ноги профессора, шепотом произносит заклинание. Пару минут и в комнате материализуется тень, Виктор неуверенно наблюдает за ее действиями. Пэнси, не проронив ни слова, отдает несколько ментальных указаний и фамильяр исчезает.

Болгарин накладывает исцеляющие и приносит настой бадьяна, пока слизеринка приходит в себя. Ноги еще как ватные, абсолютно не слушают команды мозга. Вернувшийся фамильяр, отдав флакончик с зельем и сверток одежды, убрался восвояси. 

Его девочка продолжала молчать, осушив принесенный флакончик. Это доводило до дикого страха.

— Малышка, я не… — Но его оборвал ледяной тон Паркинсон.

— Заткнись, Крам. Не хочу слышать ни слова.

Он шумно выдохнул, осушил залпом стакан огневиски, сминая волосы. Его девочка заканчивала приводить себя в порядок, на лицо вернулся выверенный макияж, все отметины на теле спрятаны скрывающими, она отпила большой глоток из протянутого ей стакана и надела длинное черное платье.

— Любимая, я виноват - знаю… Прости, все эти эмоции…

— Сказала же, я не хочу тебя сегодня слышать. Сейчас у меня студенческий бал и фото с друзьями. — С этими словами она вырвала руку и ушла, сожалея лишь, что не может аппарировать как Крам.

*****

Его растила бабушка. Неловкий, скромный мальчик, любит флору, дрожит от фауны.   
Он хранил в себе свет. Абсолютно нелогичного происхождения, как может столь несчастный человек быть таким жизнерадостным.

Смешанные чувства после каникул он никогда не показывал. А бабушка хранила надежду. 

— _Они тебя вспомнят. Обязательно_ , — тихо говорила она, мозолистыми пальцами стирая очередную слезинку с немигающих глаз, неотрывно смотрящих на больничную палату. 

Мама и папа. Он их совсем не помнил. Даже смешно, они ведь так же, не сном ни духом, что он вообще существует.

Видеть их было мучительно. Два человека за пеленой невидимости. Зоопарк, со светом в конце тоннеля. 

В этом году он к ним не поехал. Пару дней после битвы дома, потом быстрые сборы и долгое письмо с тонной извинений на подушке. Она поймет.

Бабушка ответила, разводы на пергаменте свидетельствовали четко и ясно - ей больно. 

_“Хорошо, я люблю тебя. Береги себя. “_

Невилл благодарен. 

Гермионе за спасение Гарри. Гарри за героизм. За храбрость. МакГонагалл за бесчисленное количество попыток укрыть их всех от бесчинства Кэрроу. Дамблдору за план, пускай и хреновый. Малфою за подсказки на проклятом седьмом курсе. 

Парвати за поддержку. 

Его собственный свет погас. Еще тогда, когда маленький мальчик, лежа на полу, перед его глазами выкручивал все суставы, заливаясь слезами, захлебываясь кровью, переживал на себе действие Непростительного. Красным лучом летящего в следующего, по счастливому совпадению, в него самого. 

Что угодно, только бы он перестал кричать. _Интересно, а его родители так же кричали? Неважно._

Сейчас главное не раскрошить себе зубы при попытке сдержать вопль. Кровь закипает, в груди подло пощелкивает внутренний таймер, он невольно задумывается как долго ему еще осталось раз до того как он займет соседнюю палату родителей.

Парвати Патил. Она его спасла. Конечно, всех спас Гарри. _Он спас тела, а души кто спасет?  
_  
Потрепанную, с минимальным набором необходимых для существования эмоций и чувств, на дне которой он даже не пытался найти давно истлевшие угли надежды, ту душу, почти вырванную из груди, грязную, несчастную. 

Она зацеловала ее до жизни, для него, только для него. Потом осталась рядом, продолжая вдыхать в него свет каждый раз, когда он не мог. 

Сейчас, держа ее в руках. Такую красивую, нежную, плавную, хрупкую, сильную, необъяснимую для всех и такую любимую для него. Он наконец чувствовал себя целым, счастливым. Те давно забытые и потухшие угли разожгли Адское пламя внутри. 

Выполняя сложнейшие па, придерживая тонкую талию, с трепетом вознося ее фигурку ввысь. Парвати.

Он держит ее руку в своей, вдыхает родной запах, гладит волосы, танцует с ней, смешит, любит. Так, стоп. Любит. 

Остаток танца ускользает от его внимания, мысли роем вьются в его голове. Всплывают рецепты зелий, редкие цветы, усовершенствования теплиц, зачем это все? Одно понимание, четкий факт, заставил все знание в его голове взметнуться и затуманить сознание. 

Ни о чем не подозревает, идет рядом, такая беспечная, воодушевленная праздником, счастливая. Он ведь сделает все еще лучше, да? Так ведь? 

Он уводит ее к столикам, поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза, шепчет в ухо, боясь своих слов, с непоколебимой целенаправленностью заставляя свой голос оставаться ровным: — Я люблю тебя. 

Неверие, шок. Она замерла. Эффект оказывается похуже Оглушающего. Слезы, нет, нет, нет, нет. Он ведь не хотел обидеть.   
Теплые губы врезаются в его, а капли стекают на его щеки. 

Окружение обретает краски, доселе не существовавшие. Так вот он какой. Мир.

*****

Тео наблюдал за прекраснейшим созданием в его жизни. Его богиня сегодня шокировала всех, надев на себя столь провокационный наряд. 

Нотта трясло от возбуждения. А понимание, что он и только он может отхватить кусочек этой чертовки срывало крышу похлеще любого долитого огневиски в целомудренный пунш. Он фыркнул, целомудренность, какая нелепица, слизеринец он или кто, ему не положено знать столь высокопарных слов. 

Прикинув в уме расстояние к чинно беседующей с Джинни Луне, что определило траэкторию его дальнейшего передвижения, он выдвинулся.

Цель будет захвачена, спрятана от посторонних, бесстыдных взглядов, затянута в кабинет-комнату-каморку-неважно, зацелована, отлюблена, усыпана комплиментами, через пять, четыре, три, две…

— Тео! 

Почти споткнувшись, нещадно сбитый с пути, на том самом нужном пути стоял Избранный всея Британии и бла, бла, бла, — Чего тебе Поттер? 

— Если ты хочешь их разъединить, тебе нужен союзник. — Гарри, несмотря на весь выпитый “пунш” говорил толковые вещи, — Там как раз идет обсуждение “Как Крам посмел увести ангела смерти, простите, ангела Пэнси, с такого прекрасного праздника”.

Слизеринец вдруг воочию узрел задатки интеллекта у гриффиндорцев, не считая той самой, что двоих из Слизерина себе заграбастала, что его несомненно очень удивило, — А ты, Поттер, за этими ужасными очками еще и мозг прячешь! План то успел состряпать, только давай как Гермиона, а не твой коронный Экспеллиармус. 

— Заходим с фронта и атакуем одновременно. — Серьезно пробасил гриффиндорец.

— Да уж, теперь я понимаю, почему за планы всегда отвечала мисс Всезнайка, ты же просто перефразировал “Действуем по ситуации” или коронное Драко “Импровизируй”! 

Поджав губы, Гарри нашел таки слова поважнее, — Будешь долго тут распыляться, они уже успеют так обложить весь род мужской и не розами, как ты понимаешь, что нам сегодня будет светить разве что луна и не та, что Полумна.

Понимая, что этот остаток Золотого трио, хоть в чем-то, но прав, Нотт кивнул и они направились в бой, проигрывать так со Спасителем, авось перепадет что. 

Вопреки всеобщему мнению, не все слизеринцы обладали красноречием, или это проявлялось по ситуации - неизвестно. 

Пристальный взгляд и рука Теодора Нотта мягко, но уверенно скользнувшая на талию когтевранки, легкое соприкосновение ее виска и носа парня, что явно пытался вытянуть весь кислород в замке, если он будет пахнуть как Лавгуд, все это привело к быстро оброненной фразе блондинки:— Мы отправляемся заниматься сексом, хорошего вечера! — последнее было с трудом различимо, скорость, с которой Тео ее утягивал за собою, была поистине завидной. 

Проводив парочку завистливым взглядом Гарри повернулся к своей спутнице, что хитро ухмылялась. 

— Мистер Поттер, вы выглядите слишком серьезным для такого веселого праздника. 

— Вы, мисс Уизли, однако слишком самоуверенны, неужто вы думаете вам сойдет это с рук? — В глазах Гарри зажегся недобрый огонек. 

— Никто не может быть более самоуверенным, чем Победитель самого Тёмного волшебника всех времен. Думаю, вам все же нужно сбавить обороты, расслабьтесь, для этого мы все здесь. — Милая улыбка не вязалась с таким наигранно-обеспокоенным взглядом, океан терпения самого сдержанного волшебника мира иссяк. 

— Ты идешь со мной и миленько улыбаешься всем на прощание, киваешь, врешь о причине, мне плевать, но мы уходим. Сейчас же. — Глубокий тембр лился непрерывным потоком в уши, и Джинни с трудом сглотнула. 

Коротко кивнув, она почувствовала горячую руку на открытой спине, та выписывала неизвестные ей фигуры, пока они дошли до выхода. Сама Уизли и не знала, не помнила, не понимала, что она молола знакомым на ходу, жар на пояснице, мурашки, ужасно отвлекали. 

Джинни любила каблуки и носила их много, часто, умело, только это и спасло ее от неизбежного падения, Гарри взял слишком быстрый темп ходьбы. 

— Мистер Поттер, поосторожней с дамой! — Фальшиво запричитала рыжая. 

Стена слегка вибрировала за ее спиною, зачем им Согревающие чары? Они на улице? 

— Что мы здесь делаем? — Возмущение стало реальным, она подняла на Гарри взгляд и обрадовалась. 

Обрадовалась, что тут точно нет людей. Ибо Мальчик-который-выжил, Избранный, Мальчик-который-победил, не был хорошим, нисколечко.

Сколько бы его не называли Святым Поттером, мягкотелым, слишком добрым, кто бы то ни был, просто не видел его сейчас.

Глаза горят, столь тщательная работа Малфоя над его неуправляемой шевелюрой потерпела фиаско, воротник расстегнут, снежно-белый костюм обтягивает плечи за которые она так любит держаться. 

— Я готов таки принять ваше предложение, мисс Уизли. — Брюнет подарил ей лукавую полуулыбку.

— Какое? — Только и могла из себя выдавить рыжеволосая. 

— Расслабиться. — Его рот тот час завладел ее. 

Приглушенный писк раздался, но никто его не услышал.   
В ночной тишине потерялись и первый рваный вздох девушки, а горячая рука, проскользнула под платье. 

— Вырез на спине. Чертовка. — Рычание парня послало сотни мурашек по позвоночнику, а ехидное хихиканье было прервано крепким сжатием ягодицы. 

Его язык творил чудеса. Казалось, он был везде и всюду. Вот он целует ее, кусая губы, грубо сплетаясь с ее языком, насилуя ее рот. Тут же, острые клыки оставляют болючий, но столь нужный укус на открытом плече. 

Левая рука почти разрывает лиф платья.   
Возбужденная и жаждущая его прикосновений грудь, скрыта - ненадолго. Всасывает, обхватывает, вгрызается, как же ей хотелось довести его до такого состояния. 

Отсутствие белья - спусковой крючок. Можно ли кончить, когда вам рыча кусают ключицу? Джинни Уизли почти это доказала.

Как он может быть таким горячим? Это что-то неестественное, она не успевает задуматься, как пальцы проскальзывают вдоль ягодиц, куда им само и место, но проходятся слишком быстро, слишком поверхностно. 

Дразнит, сволочь, собирает смазку с перевозбужденной плоти, нежно, трепетно, совсем не под стать остальным действиям. Достает руку из столь удачного выреза. Подносит пальцы ко рту, начинает медленно их вылизывать.

Джинни принимает правила игры. Отпуская мягкие черные волосы любовника, опускает руку на внушительный стояк в его штанах, его стон - ее награда. 

— Ведьма. — Грубый поцелуй, сражение не хуже войны, отступление, но не проигрыш, — Держись. 

Что он имел ввиду? Спросить не было возможности, желания, дыхания. А руки, развернувшие ее к стене, сами ответили. Открыв Гарри шикарный вид на свою спину, ямочки на пояснице, затем и прогнувшись, слышит или скорее чувствует треск ткани. 

— Поттер! 

— Купишь, — бормочет он, оставляя полу-укусы, полу-поцелуи на молочной коже, — все купишь. 

Резко потеряв тепло, она оглядывается. Много ли девушек мечтает увидеть Гарри Поттера у своих ног? А такой чести удостаивается только она. Вид такого Поттера, на коленях, дорывающего платье, сносит ей крышу: — Гарри.

Укус в ягодицу, язык, блуждающий от поясницы к ее горящей плоти, но никогда - туда где так надо.  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри.

Два пальца скользнули к клитору быстро выписывая круги, надавливая, поглаживая, а губы всасывают сначала одну половую губу, вторую, обводя гибким длинным языком вход. 

— Да ты течешь, любовь моя. — Вибрации низкого голоса, вместе с двумя пальцами плавно скользнувшими внутрь, были той гранью, которую она перешагнула. Выгнувшись до хруста позвонков с протяжным стоном, она переживала крышесносный оргазм. Истекая смазкой на его руку, язык, до этого так исступленно ее вылизывавший, собирает каждую каплю. 

Джинни Уизли не знала, что такое адреналин, но он помог ей устоять на ногах. 

Едва восстановив дыхание, рыжая поворачивается. Поттер выглядит слишком порочно. 

Падший ангел, не менее. Она фыркает: — Если ты, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, сейчас же не трахнешь меня, не избежать тебе смерти. 

Тирада достойна Оскара, если бы не рваные вздохи и постанывания, его пальцы ведь до сих пор внутри, девушка их сжимает-вздрагивает-стонет.

Гарри поднимается с колен, она расстегивает его рубашку, ремень, брюки. 

Парень хватает за волосы, оттягивает, заставляет хрипеть, наслаждается своими отметинами, прислоняется горячей грудью к прохладной спине и шипит от контраста. 

— Ты знаешь, я профи в выживании. —Шепчет он Джинни на ухо и входит. Не предупредив, не медля, не оттягивая, как она должна была сдержать этот позорный крик, вырвавшийся из искусанного рта?

Хриплый смех и вновь толчок, глубокий, установленный темп почти впечатывает ее в каменную стену, рука на волосах смещается к груди. 

Большой и указательный пальцы гладят, сжимают, щипают возбужденный сосок, продвигаясь к второму. 

Вбиваясь в нее, Гарри сдерживает данное себе обещание, вытрахивая любую мысль из этой головки. 

Обхватив поперек талии, прижимая к себе, опуская вторую руку, потирая клитор, вгрызаясь в шею, двигаясь в ней так быстро, не успевая глотнуть и капли кислорода. Он сейчас и не нужен, нужна она.

Такая сладкая, тугая, вкусная, сумасшедшая колдунья. 

Стон, напряжение каждой мышцы, ощущая ее оргазм, как трепещет она внутри, сжимая его, выдавливая последние крохи рассудка. Дрожь ее тела в его руках, запах ее тела, возбужденного, сытого, он хочет чувствовать ее вечно.

Гарри хватал ртом воздух. Силы покидают его, и с последними толчками, стоя и прижимая к себе такую желанную награду за все испытания. Приходит разрядка... 

Рыжеволосая, потеряв последние крохи скромности, плюя на тяжелое дыхание, говорит брюнету: — Как вам наш праздник, мистер Поттер? — И сыто улыбается.

— Неплохо, мисс Уизли. — Он смеется от вида ее суженных глаз, захлебываясь, когда она сжимает его. 

Джиневра Уизли никогда не   
проигрывает.

*****

— Ну ничего себе! Растешь, Гойл. Вместо грязнокровной твари, уже семь на восемь, получше питомца завел. Или Грейнджер столько членов не потянула? — _Не уж то, этот олух думал, что я с ним не рассчитаюсь._

— Уилсон, и не страшно тебе гулять по безлюдных коридорах в одиночестве? — Грегори не спеша поворачивается на тупую тираду, отодвигая спутницу себе за спину.

— Не мне боятся стоит, но ты слишком тупой, чтобы это понять. — Наглая ухмылка озарила лицо подонка.

— Мда, единственное от чего ты можешь подохнуть, так это подавиться собственным дерьмом. Если тебе попиз… поговорить больше не с кем, то отвали. А если чего посерьезнее придумал, то начинай уже. — У Грегори не было причин волноваться, кроме как испорченное настроение Чжоу. Потому стояло быстрее избавиться от ублюдка и наслаждаться прекрасным вечером.

— Оо, как запел. Думаешь, дружки тебе новую подстилку сообразили и теперь ты личность? — Маркус направляет палочку в грудь противника.

— Не балуйся, Марки, еще поранишься. Ты где эту зубочистку взял? — Грег не смог сдержать смех при виде довольно короткой палочки Уилсона. — Ну, теперь хоть ясны причины твоих отклонений, проблемы с палочками. Сочувствую, парень.

— Ты покойник, Гойл. — Рычит блондин, поглядывая на выставленную палочку Чанг.

Грег поворачивается и видит сверкающие праведным гневом глаза Чжоу. Милая девочка с розовым кроликом в левой руке вскинула волшебное древко и злобно сверлит Уилсона взглядом. 

— Ты отнеси ушастого в комнату пока, а я тебя догоню. — Ну не может он сдерживать эту дурацкую умиленную улыбку, глядя на нее.

— Я не оставлю тебя одного с этим… — Кажется, Чжоу не смогла подобрать правильного ругательства или посчитала неприличным выражаться.

— Да ты не волнуйся, пару минут и я буду ждать тебя возле портрета. — Девушка неуверенно кивнула и побежала в сторону башни Когтеврана. — А теперь слушай сюда, уебок. — Маркус валится на пол. — Я тебя сейчас упакую вон в ту каморку, а ты, укороченный наш, не рыпаешься оттуда до утра и не портишь людям праздник. Не доведи Салазар, хоть глянешь в сторону Чанг, я твою кудрявую головку отправлю Лестрейндж отдельно от туловища. Может, бульон сварит, она любительница тухлятины.

Гойл левитировал одеревенелое тело Уилсона в ту самую каморку и наложил несколько запирающих. После чего с чистой совестью кивнул фамильяру Грейнджер и отправился доганять когтевранку.

*****

Празднество в самом разгаре, студенты веселятся, уйма парочек, веселье льется рекой, громкая заводная музыка периодически сменяется медленными песнями.

Чжоу, как завороженная, хлопает длинными ресницами и озирается вокруг. Ловит на себе удивленные взгляды окружающих и крепче сжимает руку Грегори. Все так волнительно, вот она видит подружек, весело им машет ручкой, те сначала застывают с разинутыми ртами, а затем смеются и машут в ответ, приглашая присоединится. 

Гойл замечает на танцполе сладкую троицу и Паркинсон, только отчего то в черном платье. Слизеринка одергивает Грейнджер и указывает в его сторону. Та разворачивается, что-то визжит и скачет от счастья, вертится то к одному, то ко второму парню, дергает их, целует в щеки, пританцовывая, Пэнси заходится хохотом и наконец поднимает руки, рисует в воздухе сердечко для Грега и снова смеется, машет странно потрепаной Уизлетте и снова тычет пальцем в их сторону. Джинни плохо фокусируется, но наконец завидев Гойла и Чанг, расплывается в широченной улыбке и дергает Гарри за рукав. _Как-то неуверенно рыжая держится на ногах, перебрала что-ли, или Избранный переусердствовал. А вот Крам чет сидит не шибко улыбчивый, видно схлопотал за припадки ревности от Паркс._

Только сейчас он понимает, что его пара все это время наблюдает за ним и его друзьями. Судя по блестящим глазам, количество ее вопросов возросло. Грег смущенно снизывает плечами, когда за его спиной раздаются дикие вопли Лавгуд, не менее растрепанной, чем Уизли, но крепко держащейся на каблуках. Тео ухмыляется, словно кот ограбивший холодильник хозяев, но от того не меньше радуется за друга. Не успевает слизеринец опомнится, а Луна уже тащит его к Чжоу, на ходу восхищаясь успехом проделанной работы. 

— Все так замечательно, что хочется плакать! — Блондинка обнимает опешившую Чанг, а потом и Гойла. — Наслаждайтесь вечером… Ой, вы это тоже видите?! — Все повернулись в ту сторону, куда смотрела Полумна. 

— Мерлин всемогущий, это Снейп?!! —Чжоу прикрыла рот ладонью. — Вот так день сюрпризов.

— Никто и не подозревал, что он так великолепно танцует! — Продолжила восхищаться блондинка.

— Официально заявляю, я в этой жизни видела - ВСЕ! — Шок не сходил с лица девушек.

— А что такого то, всем хочется быть нужными, любимыми… Он ведь тоже человек, заслуживающий счастья. — На лице Грегори отразилось сопереживание. 

— Ты прав. — Тихо прошептала девушка у его плеча. — Просто многое сегодня неожиданно.

*****

Когда Гермиона “случайно” потерлась попкой о пах Блеза - он терпел. Когда она задела то самое место “невзначай” рукой - Забини промолчал, мол на танцполе всякое случается, поглядывая на крепко сжатые зубы Малфоя. Но когда их маленькая “жертва”, откровенно провела коготками по его торсу, давая понять, что порой хищники сами становятся добычей, мулата зацепило. Наплевав на ответственность и обязанности старост, он кивнул Поттеру, давая понять, что теперь это его проблемы. Переглянувшись с Драко, они направились к выходу, не обращая никакого внимания на недоумение Гермионы.

Всю дорогу до башни старост девушка пыталась донести до парней не правильность их поступка, но ее никто не слушал. В комнату Блейза ее внесли на руках Малфоя, Забини в экстренном порядке наложил несколько заклинаний, пока Драко, прижимая ее к кровати, развязывал корсет.

— Детка, где же твое игривое настроение? — Промурлыкал Драко ей на ухо.

— Я ведь просто баловалась. — Надула губки девушка.

— А теперь мы, немножко пошалим. —Нахально ухмыльнулся блондин.

Она вырывается и отпрыгивает в сторону, врезаясь в грудь мулата. Разговаривать Блейзу не очень хочется, и он сразу же находит ее губы своими, придерживая за локотки. Малфой без помех стягивает платье на пол и принимается за белье. Она стонет, извивается, пытается толкнуть Драко, на что получает парочку болезненных укусов.

— Ай!

— Нужно думать дважды, когда связываешься с вампирами. Мама не учила? — И руки позади резко дергают трусики вниз, как бы доказывая правоту обладателя бархатного голоса.

— Это несправедливо! Сами одетые, аааа… Твою ж… Блейз!

— О справедливости стоило думать, прежде чем связываться со слизеринцами. — Шипит Забини, вылизывая ушко.

— Ага, даже больше, чем о вампирах. —Смех и укус на ягодице.

— Садисты! Ай! Ай! Ай! — Укусы, засосы и снова укусы наносились на тело хаотично и со всех сторон.

— Как же сексапильно ты возмущаешься, может отшлепать тебя? — Мелодично щебечет брюнет, на что позади раздается одобрительное рычание. 

— Вы не посмеете! Нет! — И Гермиона снова прижата к кровати. Блейз садится ей на спину, а руки Драко придерживают спущенные на пол ножки.

— Не брыкайся, милая. Просто хорошенько кончи для папочки. — Хрипит мулат по комнате проносится первый шлепок, а затем нежное поглаживание прохладной ладонью блондина.

— Проклятые Пожиратели! — Завопила Грейнджер, и Драко захохотал, падая на пол. Звонкий шлепок заглушился громким визгом. — Кровососы!

Не удержавшись Малфой впился сладким поцелуем в раскрасневшуюся попочку, плавно, но уверенно углубляясь в интимные места. Слизеринский принц чуть не захлебнулся наслаждением, когда смуглые руки развели для него розовые половинки. Возмущения утонули в стонах, а проворный язык продолжал терзать открывшиеся прелести.

Пара пиджаков синхронно отлетела в сторону, метушня и прощание с рубашками.

— Слезь с меня, Забини! — Охрипшим до неузнаваемости голосом потребовала девушка.

— А то что, любимая? 

— Ах ты ж мелкий негодник!

— Ты сначала с этим справься, потом найдешь крупнее. — Малфой откровенно насмехался.

— Да я на вас Альтаира натравлю!

— А мы скажем мамам, что ты беременна. — Дружный хохот.

— Слизеринские гады!

Только ей показалось, что она вырвалась из под Забини, как она оказалась зажата между парнями и затянута в круговорот поцелуев. Остатки одежды таяли, и девушка начала довольно мурлыкать, прижимаясь к горячим телам. Ей безумно нравится беспорядочно поглаживать, трогать, целовать эти рельефности, подобно кошке ластиться к твердым мышцам.   
Она готова упиваться такими моментами, растворяться подобно морской пене, омывая каждую неровность, ложбинку и выпуклость. 

_Ооо… Чертовая эстетика, что же ты творишь. Смешение красок их кожи, глаз, их запахов, голосов, и даже тактильных ощущений._ От этого организм Гермионы вырабатывал такое количество эндорфинов, что эйфория уносила ее сознание в нирвану. С этого наркотика ей уже не спрыгнуть, нет шансов насытиться даже за всю жизнь.

— Хочу вас.. — Шепчет Грин-де-Вальд.

— Чего же ты хочешь, родная? — В тон ей спрашивает Драко.

— Всего. — Так просто и так много. Парни задыхаются от ее признания. Вот так легко, одним словом, взяла и сбила всю спесь.

Блейз садится и притягивает ее спиной к себе, поворачивает к себе личико и нежно целует губы, шею. Трепетно, мягко, с обожанием. Драко разводит ее ножки, шепчет заклинание и по животу проходит холодок. Гермиона вопросительно открывает глаза.

— Доверься, мы просто хотим чтобы ты наслаждалась. Тебе не о чем волноваться, малыш. — Большой палец ласково оглаживает порозовевшую щечку.

Драко зависает над ней и его рука невесомо легко спускается от ключицы к пупку и дальше. Губы находят грудь, так медленно лаская каждый дюйм, пока брюнет продолжает нашептывать комплименты.

Пальцы погружаются меж влажных складочек, открывают их, проходятся к лону, слегка погружаются, стоны усиливаются, разбавляются томными всхлипами. Ее рука цепляется в смуглый затылок, вторая мятежно мечется по простыням. Она чувствует, как головка его члена упирается в нее и замирает, в неизвестности.

— Расслабься, больно не будет. — Шелестящий голос и толчок уносят ее в другое измерение.

Наполненность… Приятно, странно, много… Щеки алеют от избытка эмоций. Сжатое горло не позволяет стонам выйти наружу, и она выгибается. Видит нежную улыбку Блейза, застывшего Драко, не желающего причинить дискомфорт, такого аккуратного, заботливого. Понимает, что они волновались перед этим шагом не меньше, чем она. Любят… И оргазм приходит абсолютно неожиданно, скорее даже не физически, а ментально. Драко начинает толкаться, но Гермиона уже по другую сторону реальности, ее мальчики любят…


	16. Глава 16. Sanguineus imber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кровавый дождь.

Праздник подошел к концу, и уставшие студенты нехотя разбредались по комнатам. Время было глубоко за полночь, Гарри отправил спать уставшую Уизли, а сам остался помогать Пэнси. В зал вернулся Грег, настроение которого зашкаливало и заставляло идти вприпрыжку. На голом энтузиазме Гойла можно было убрать весь зал минут за десять без использования магии.

Паркинсон окинула уставшим взглядом фронт работ и переглянулась с Гарри, оба не смогли сдержать улыбки при виде счастливого друга. Из преподавателей оставался только профессор ЗОТИ, после того как МакГонагалл заявила, что она уже не в том возрасте и не желает вычитывать целующиеся там и сям парочки.

Анри пообещала ей обойти замок и тоже удалилась. Учитель Магловедения ушла в полном восторге от возможности подшутить над маленькими капостниками, пощекотать нервишки влюбленных студентов. Как истинная француженка она не представляла свою жизнь без юмора и романтики, а как известно, они частенько переплетаются.

Прежде чем начать работу Грегори подхватил Паркинсон, и покружив над собой будто вальсируя, усадил на стол.

— Командуй! — И аристократичный поклон.

— Тебе противопоказано влюбляться. Превращаешся в хаффлпафца! — Веселый смех присутствующих отразился от стен.

— Ну и пусть, чувствую себя превосходно! — Гойл отсалютовал всем отобранным у эльфа кубком пунша.

Декорации постепенно исчезали, уступая привычному состоянию замка. Водная гладь сдавала позиции, отступая под натиском камня. Тугие лианы с полным недовольства шипением расплетали свои побеги, извиваясь и грозно вздыбливаясь, но предпочитая побег перед мощью магии. Гарри пришлось догонять несколько уползающих конечностей, а варево в котлах так и норовило плюнуть втрескавшемуся Гойлу в довольную рожу.

Покончив с наиболее огрызающимися элементами декора в коридорах, парни вернулись в зал и застали танцующих Пэнси и Крама под наколдованным дождем, снующих между столиками эльфов и залюбовавшихся антуражных ведьм на метлах, казалось абсолютно позабывших о своем предназначении - пугать окружающих.

Расслабленно лежащая на мужской груди голова, легкие покачивания, тоненькие пальчики аккуратно перебирают складки на пиджаке. Ничего общего с пафосными постановками танцев на приемах. 

Парни лишь тихонько избавились от остатков блуждающих созданий тьмы и прошмыгнули к выходу, чтобы не портить чужой момент хрупкого счастья. Уже в дверях Поттер не смог удержаться и прошептал заклинание - за спиной Паркинсон снова выросли крылья, правда теперь черные. Полностью соответствующие образу слизеринского ангела.

*****

— Ты когда-нибудь был в Нарнии? -—Сколько бы времени не прошло, Луна, с легкостью крыльев бабочки задает ему уникальные вопросы. Найти ответ не может никто, что на удивление ее не расстраивает, загадочная улыбка заставляет верить - ответ будет еще интересней, надо чуть подождать.

Тео позволяет нежности, что плещется внутри, проявится на лице и целует висок блондинки, — К сожалению, нет. Отведешь? 

Искры в ее глазах и дрожь предвкушения - желаемый результат для слизеринца. Лавгуд выскальзывает из кровати - что не входило в его планы. Нотт протестующе поднимается, с целенаправленностью гиппогрифа, чтобы затянуть обратно эту нимфу в теплую постель.

— Пойдем. Пэнси сказала, что у меня теперь своя Нарния, я там колдую. — Ночь заставляет людей чувствовать себя расслабленными, говоря максимально тихо и интимно, если бы это не была Полумна. В ней все - загадка, головоломка, разрушать которую решением - кощунство. Тео сдаётся и отдает себя на растерзание, Салазар знает, какой раз за ночь.

Дверь в шкаф. Недоумение, скептицизм и сомнения. Аналитика не справляется, куда ей браться, — Нам в шкаф? Колдовать везде тебе не нравится, и ты это делаешь в шкафу?

На лице рейвенкловки проявляются первые признаки близкого общения со слизеринцами - светлые глаза закатываются.

Таких шкафов в Хогвартсе множество, но только в этом - лаборатория. Максимальная темнота и легкое красное свечение навевают не самые лучшие мысли. Нити развешаны через комнату, на них сушатся свежие колдоснимки, и Тео, наконец, понимает. 

— Ты проявляешь здесь фото? — Шепчет Нотт, и пригибаясь, заходит внутрь.

— Я называю их - моментами. Гермиона - гифками, Пэнси - скрытой камерой. — Любовно поглаживая готовые работы, Лавгуд подходит к шатену, — Как их назовешь ты? 

— Не знаю. Ух-ты, это что Долгопупс? —Руки парня уже снимают яркую колдографию. 

Невилл в гостиной Гриффиндора, колпак именинника съехал набок, а улыбкой можно отогнать тысячу дементоров. За его спиной груда подарков, перед ним стоит самый большой. Все обертки пестрят красно-золотым, только у этого черная матовая коробка с широкой белой лентой. Сам подарок - произведение искусства. Увы, что внутри неизвестно, впрочем, по изумлению и чистейшему восторгу получателя - с поздравлением угадали.

Гриффиндорцев боятся из-за их храбрости, ей свойственно проявляться и в мелочах. Они не боятся чувствовать.   
Слизерин не может похвастаться столь высоким показателем сплоченности. У них были праздники, однако столь личными их назвать нельзя.

— Да, его девятнадцатилетие, смотри, а тут Ханна, ей очень идет борода. — Столь неожиданный поворот вырывает из горла парня сдавленный звук, а после ехидное посмеивание. 

— Да уж, очень изысканно, — Сквозь слезы разобрать фото трудно, но три густые бороды Ханны, Чжоу и Парвати отчетливо трясутся от смеха, — Как они так охагридились? 

Три девушки на фото испытывают на себе последствия гениальности близнецов Уизли, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Чанг отчаянно краснеет и пытается спрятаться за новоприобретенной растительностью. Ханна и рада бы последовать ее примеру, но в ее густую бороду со скоростью фокусник уже вплетаются цветы тонкими пальчиками Патил. Индианку поглощает возможность собрать в прическу все, что окажется под рукой. 

— Мы им помогли. — Пожимает плечами блондинка, а шестеренки, в слизеринской голове вертятся с неизмеримой скоростью.

— Это вы! Вы над всеми издевались! — Она знала, что он не может на нее злиться, поэтому спокойно кивнула, —Покажи мне всё! 

Круговорот снимков с Фредом, Джорджем, Роном, Гарри, Гермионой. Все сияющие, две трети Золотого трио потерпают от тяжелой руки их подруги, заливисто хохоча. Близнецы, улетающие в темное небо сквозь фейерверк в виде огромной “W”. Лаванда и сестры Патил шушукаются у камина, хитро поглядывая на парней. 

Поттер и Забини за партией в шахматы, тайком пронесенных в святая-святых Помфри, чье четкое указание гласило “Тишина и покой!”. 

Одно из немногих, постановочное фото. Девичник, четыре ведьмы с коварными и захмелевшими улыбками, в море из подушек и веселья. Беззаботные, легкие, невероятно прекрасные.

Зоркий глаз Тео замечает колдофото, почти лишенное движений, лишь знакомый диван и хрустальные стаканы с янтарной жидкостью дают подсказку. 

Это гостиная старост. Первые дни этого года. Кресло у камина занято Забини, его взор устремлен в окно, очертания Запретного леса навевают каждому свои воспоминания. 

Тео видит себя. Он даже помнит о чем думал в тот момент! О ней, этой невероятной девушке, о переменах, о стирании запретов и куче другой чепухи, сейчас абсолютно неважной. 

Белобрысая макушка покоится на его коленях, а брови слегка нахмуренные, лица Драко не видно. Увесистый томик устрашающего вида книги закрывает его, длинные ноги скрещены на быльце дивана. 

Тут на их первой игре Блейз вальяжно вертится перед публикой, демонстрируя обнаженный торс. А на следующей они играют в карты в комнате Забини и полуобнаженных слизеринцев уже трое. Все хохочут над какой-то шуткой, сидя на полу. Вот колдография, где они после розыгрыша пьяные в хлам спускаются по ступеньках башни старост.

— Идиллия, — хмыкает шатен, Луна целует его в щеку.

— Мне нравится. 

Изображение Милисенты Булстроуд застает его врасплох. Ее фигура мчится сквозь ужасный ливень, это квиддичный матч. Азарт с каким она отбивает квоффл, раз за разом, венчается триумфальной улыбкой, и это пожалуй самая милая эмоция, что была на лице слизеринки.

— Она тогда обеспечила нам победу, мы вносили ее в гостиную толпою. Объявили день Милисенты и исполняли все ее желания. Милли хотела спокойно отдохнуть, и мы рассказывали истории казусов наших семей, так и позасыпали. 

— Веселые вечера у вас были. — Девушка бережно перекладывает снимки.

Симус Финниган проявляет потрясающие знания в Зельеварении. Или пытается. Дин Томас, зная своего лучшего друга, старается не дать ему совершить роковую ошибку. 

Совместная пара с Когтевраном подразумевает третью сторону, в данном случае - жертву.   
Терри Бут явно на стороне Томаса, расширеные в ужасе глаза направлены на гриффиндорца. 

Симус с видом ученого, по меньшей мере, раздосадованного узколобостью своих почитателей, эффектным взмахом ладони отправляет финальный ингредиент в бурлящий котел.   
Кульминация не заставляет себя долго ждать, а взрыв, достойный лучших экшенов, запечатлен. 

Эти трое с тех пор были неразлучны, Дин постоянно шутил, что вопреки здравому смыслу, пиротехнические замашки Симуса только притягивают к нему людей. О чем Луна и поведала Тео.

Дафна Гринграсс удостоилась двух колдографий. 

На первой ее можно было бы спутать с Гермионой перед Ж.А.Б.А., растрепанный пучок волос из которого торчит волшебная палочка, океан пергаментов, на полу, летающих вокруг, перо пострадавшее от острых зубов. Взгляд полон почти нездоровым возбуждением. Теперь поверить в то, что разработкой всех ужасающих украшений на празднике занималась она - легко. 

На второй Дафна уже не творец сумасшествия, а изысканно одетая дама. В объятьях укротителя драконов Уизли хлопает ресницами и принимает комплименты, наслаждаясь чудесным танцем.

— А здесь что? — Рука Нотта уже достает колдографию, а Луна отводит глаза. 

Теодор Нотт не думал, что его любимый снимок будет сделан в Малфой мэноре. Но вот он стоит, и его губы складываются в самое доброе подобие слизеринской улыбки, а свободная рука притягивает к себе лучшую девушку на свете.

Луна целует его, как никто и никогда прежде, шаловливо - в нос. Мило до безобразия и так по-Лавгудовски. 

Тогда Тео мог только мечтать о том, что имеет сейчас. 

Совершенно разные, как пазлы, но подходящие друг другу идеально. Кусочки, что не подошли никому, вместе превратились в превосходную комбинацию. 

Гармонию, совмещение несовместимого, плюс и минус, добро и зло, вот только злу Тео не позволит больше ему мешать. Зарываясь лицом в тонкий запах фиалок, он не боится ничего. У него теперь есть свой свет на который не страшно выходить из тьмы.

*****

Гермиона жмурилась, терлась носом о грудь Блейза и никак не желала просыпаться. Тело немного затекло от несменной позы, но пошевелиться шанса не было. Мерное сопение вокруг подсказывало, что парни сладко спят, а пробивающиеся сквозь окно солнечные лучи намекали на то, что уже давно пора просыпаться.

Лежа на животе в крепких объятиях мулата, в то время как ноги придавлены весом Драко, чья голова мирно покоится на ее попке. Блондин бесстыдно мнет ее пятую точку, точно подушку, периодически ворочая светлой головушкой.

Хвала Мерлину, Гермиона не видит себя со стороны, с ума сошла бы от стыда. Но бурная фантазия работает на износ и в сонном приступе хихиканья кошмарно захотелось чихнуть. 

Звонкое “Ачхи” вырывает парней из прекрасных сновидений после насыщенной ночи, и оба подскакивают, в непонимании озираясь по сторонам, пока гриффиндорка смеясь заворачивается в простыню, поджимая отекшие ножки.

— Думаешь, спряталась? — Потягиваясь, интересуется Малфой.

— Ты как? — Почти вкрадчиво протягивает Блейз, опуская руку ей на живот, а затем крепко прижимаясь всем телом.

Гермиона молча трется носиком о скулу мулата и чувствует его широкую улыбку у себя на виске. Несколько секунд спустя к ним присоединился Драко, выцеловывая дорожку от шеи к ключице и дальше.

— Мммм… — Такое тихое, на грани слышимости с глубоким вдохом.

Мужские руки, забыв о стеснении властно обхватывают тонкое тело, гладят, сжимают, уже нисколько не ожидая разрешения хозяйки.

— Ннет… нам пора вставать… —Выстанывает Грин-де-Вальд. “ _Пора, пора вставать_ ” - твердит рассудок, а возбуждение скребется дикой кошкой. 

Ее язык уверенно обводит изгибы дракона на рельефном торсе, плавно чертя линии на изгибе бедра, продолжая следовать за телом рептилии. Опущенные ресницы дрогнули, и миндальные радужки мазнули по нависающему над ней мужчине... влажных губах и черных от возбуждения глазах, внимательно следящих за каждым ее движением.

Пальцы Драко зарылись в ее кудри, и она поняла, что теперь зажата меж двумя парнями, стоя на коленях. Слегка отклоняется, упираясь затылком в что-то твердое, перехватывает скользящую по ее щеке руку и нежно целует окончание кельтского узла на бледном предплечье.

— Пора подумать про детей! — Звонко, на грани крика, восклицает Гермиона, уползая из адской ловушки.

Парни застывают, как парализованные. Переглядываются и как-то обеспокоенно смотрят на мечущуюся в поиске одежды Гермиону.

— Ну если ты так хочешь, то … — Как-то совсем неуверенно бубнит Драко и глазами ищет поддержки у Забини.

— Дети, так дети. — Выдавливает опешивший Блейз, скорее Малфою.

— Психи, я про младшекурсников. Нам в Хогсмид пора идти. — Радостно вцепилась за уцелевшее платье Грин-де-Вальд.

*****

Очередной приступ утреннего удушья не стал в новинку. Даже как-то начинало входить в привычку - просыпаться от нехватки воздуха. 

Болгарский ловец Виктор Крам обладал доволи идиотской привычкой - наваливаться всем телом на спящую рядом Пэнси. К утру это походило скорее на борцовский захват, нежели на объятия.

Но сегодня… Сегодня это было особенно ужасно. Потому как профессор уже и не спал вовсе, а нагло разглядывал сонное личико возлюбленной, и ее тщетные попытки выползти из под завала.

— Который час? — Недовольно проворчала Паркинсон.

— Самое время продолжить вчерашний марафон. — Зловеще прошептал Крам.

— Я серьезно, нам не стоит пропускать завтрак, тем более вместе. — Вот она , Пэнси Паркинсон во всей красе, способная мыслить дальновидно - спросонья, в похмелье, в истерике и вообще в любой непонятной ситуации.

— Я хочу весь день провести вместе, в постели. — Раздраженно фыркает болгарин.

— После завтрака поход в Хогсмид с младшекурсниками. Ты же знаешь, что мы обязаны присматривать за ними. —Могло показаться, что слизеринка объясняет ребенку.

— Ты не староста. — _Ох, не стоило этого говорить, но было поздно._

— Так ты вроде преподаватель, может будешь вести себя соответствующе. —Правая бровь поползла вверх, а губки изогнулись в ухмылке, не сулившей ничего хорошего.

— Любимая, я просто хочу больше времени провести с тобой. Даже если бы за окном шла третья магическая, я предпочел бы быть здесь с тобой. 

— А когда тебя уволят, мы будем видеться раз в неделю. — Проворковала Пэнси, поднимаясь, пока Виктор смотрел на нее самым обиженным детским взглядом из всех возможных.

— Ты заразилась этой противной привычкой от Гермионы? — На что брюнетка лишь улыбнулась, заматываясь в простынь. — Открой шкаф.

Паркинсон не стала ничего спрашивать и просто шагнула в сторону гардеробной. Распахнув дубовую дверь она не смогла сдержать искреннюю улыбку. На вешалках ее ждали пара комплектов слизеринской формы, халат, несколько миленьких пижамок и полочка белья. 

— Виктор… — Не удалось сдержать нахлынувших горной рекой эмоций и глаза влажно блеснули.

— Вернись ко мне и позволь нам насладиться минутами нежности, а потом я перенесу тебя в башню старост. — Прошептал он с таким умоляющим взглядом, что куда уж Пэнси отказывать.

*****

Большой зал полнился гомоном довольных обитателей замка. Часть страдальцев, перебравших запрещенных напитков, держались за голову, разрываясь от желания укрыться в тихих комнатах или восполнить водный баланс истощенного тела. 

Все и каждый были уверены, этот Хеллоуин стал культовым. Кооперация факультетов, чертово единство, принесли плоды. 

Троица заспанная, но довольная ввалилась, посмеиваясь. Громкие аплодисменты заставили Малфоя перестать щекотать гриффиндорку, а Забини разжал железную хватку на хрупких плечах. Гермиона смущенно осматривала толпу. 

Толпа улюлюкала, и только два слизеринца, напустив на себя устрашающий вид, не дали студентам поднять шатенку на руки. Самостоятельно усадив Грин-де-Вальд на плечи, соорудив своеобразную пирамиду. Гермиона поняла, что без речи ее не отпустят, и вздохнув, начала. Почти двухметровый рост парней щекотал нервы, распаляя желание скорее спустится на землю.

Острый носик врезался Блейзу под лопатки, каменное лицо дрогнуло, — Паркс, доброе утро. — Протянул брюнет. 

— Что за балаган? — Прошептала уставшая слизеринка, не отводя взгляд от громко скандирующей имя Гермионы толпы.

Зал немного затих и все расселись на места, внимая словам префекта девочек.

— Спасибо. Прошу не забывать, что не только я участвовала в этом! Невилл Долгопупс поставил чудесный танец, —вышеупомянутый хореограф зарделся, — Пэнси Паркинсон и Джинни Уизли создали весь невероятный антураж, —рыжая с гордостью приняла благодарности и откланялась залу, подмигивая Пэнси, чтоб не стояла истуканом, — Парвати Патил направляла наших младшекурсников и сумела укротить сумасшедший поток их энергии, — настала очередь индианки краснеть и прятаться за Невиллом, - Дафне Гринграсс за стилизацию общего потока идей и Луне Лавгуд, как неисчерпаемому их источнику, — слизеринка весело всплеснула в ладоши, — Отдельное спасибо Симусу Финнигану за отсутствие взрывов! — Смешки переросли в дружный гогот, а гриффиндорец отсалютовал Гермионе, —Все, кому понравились угощения, музыка, кто оценил отсутствие пострадавших. — закатанные глаза Малфоя говорили сами за себя, а две ладошки опустились на плечи парней, —Смело благодарите Драко Малфоя и Блейза Забини! Неоценимую помощь так же принесли Терри Бут, Ханна Аббот, Дин Томас. За личную охрану благодарю Грегори Гойла и его исключительный талант к мотивированию людей! Директор МакГонагалл, примите нашу благодарность за доверие и предоставленную нам свободу в создании этого праздника. 

Минерва пыталась украдкой вытереть предательскую слезу. Как перестать тревожиться за них? Такие счастливые, наконец-то.

Почувствовав наконец твердую поверхность под ногами, Грейнджер схватила Пэнс под руку и потащила к столам Когтеврана, попутно призывая рукой Джинни присоединиться. Все уселись возле Полумны, а спустя нескольких минут эмоционального шепота с явными кривляниями (по которым слизеринцы догадались, что пародируют их же), девушки взорвались хохотом, хватаясь за животы и попутно выплевывая кто что успел взять в рот.

“Пора подумать о детях!” донеслось через пол зала, за чем последовали новые приступы смеха. Драко и Блейз переглянулись, а что злиться, пока девчонки смеются - у них тоже все хорошо.

*****

9:56 a.m.

Три метлы встречали посетителей приятным полумраком и разнообразием напитков. 

Каждый студент считал своим долгом посетить это место хотя бы раз в неделю. 

Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

Группки, парочки, тьма покупателей, мадам Розмерта была довольна. 

Старосты разделились. Большинство учеников предпочло тепло и гомон Метел походу за вкусностями.   
Малфой, Поттер и Забини повели дальше оставшихся сладкоежек.

Ожидая заказ, Гермиона наблюдала за младшекурсниками. Удовлетворение растекалось по ее венам.   
Восьмой курс не сговариваясь разделился на две компании по половому признаку. 

Щебетание женской части часто утопало в фырканьи, похлопываньях по плечу и громкости голосов мужской половины.

Привычка грызть перья переросла в перебирание подаренного браслета, а после и в прокручивание фамильного кольца. Пэнси называла это “Мышечная память невротика”. Фыркнув себе под нос, она левитировала напитки в центр стола.

Мирное сосуществование факультетов было почти невозможным до прошлого мая. 

Сейчас же, наблюдая как Парвати обсуждает с Миллисентой филейную часть загонщика Когтеврана, как Ханна внимает советам Астории по уходу за волосами, шатенка не могла вспомнить, из чего же началось то самое противостояние.  
Громкое хлопанье в ладоши Джинни привлекло внимание за столом. 

— Да начнется обсуждение! Ну же, девченки, поведайте тете Джинни, кому и где перепало вчера? — Ее рыжая шевелюра теперь будет ассоциироваться с адом и только с ним. 

Все как по заказу умолкли. Парвати покраснела, и Уизли посчитав это личным достижением, схватила жертву за руку, — Говори, хорош наш Невилл, а? 

— Жаждешь информации, Уизли. Помнится мне, Джиневра, когда сам герой тащил вас в непонятном направлении, вашу светлую головушку заметно потряхивало или стоит сказать потрахивало? — Парвати чуть удар не хватил, и Пэнси взяла волну на себя. Ничуть не тронутая, рыжая расплылась в ухмылке. 

— Главный вход замка, — Тихо проговорила она, беззастенчиво отбрасывая волосы назад. 

Одобрительный шепот и смешки пробудили интерес у близ сидящих парней, заклинание заглушки над столом разбивало в пух и прах их желания узнать, отчего же так краснеют девушки рядом.

— Комната главного старосты. — Добавила Грин-де-Вальд, играть так по крупному. 

— Теплицы. — Еще больше зарделась Патил.

— О, Мерлин! Невилл такой Невилл. —Хваталась за живот Пэнси.

— Каморка для метел. — Мечтающий голос Луны был встречен улюлюканьем. 

10:12 a.m.

Снейп быстрым шагом направляется к лавке травника, прохожие бросают на него странные взгляды, некоторые отчего-то кивают. От столь резкой смены поведения окружающих становится не по себе. Столько лет оставаться незамеченным и так сбрендить на старость. Правду ведь говорят “ Седина в бороду - бес в ребро” . 

_Стадо бестолковых баранов, неужто решили, что стрижку сменил и автоматически подобрел. Теперь будет жить в их сказочном мире, где справедливое Министерство заботится о всяком нуждающемся, а он станет вместе со всеми исправно ходить на выборы и голосовать за мерзко ухмыляющихся кандидатов с невероятными наборами розовых обещаний. А потом сидеть длинными зимними вечерами и сетовать на нерадивых дожей. Бред! Моргана дери, как эти идиоты выживают!? Нет, нет! Зачем? На кой черт им сдалась эта серая болотная жижа под названием жизнь… И это мне постоянно говорили - “ Северус, разве это жизнь?”. Если райский идеал общественно бесполезной суеты выглядит вот так, то я отдам предпочтение своему личному аду, хоть без толп пустоголовых троллей._

Приходилось кивать в ответ, не смотря на круговорот паршивых мыслей. Он ведь добропорядочный винтик в министерской машине кошмаров.

Пасмурный день с таким привычным для Британских островов туманом, понемногу превращающимся в мелкий моросящий дождь. Зельевар плотнее заворачивается в мантию, пряча окоченевшие пальцы. Наконец везде сующие свой нос прохожие ускоряют ритм прогулочной походки и спешат убраться кто куда, укрываясь под крышами магазинов и забегаловок.

_Ну что же ты, Северус, может ты и брезгуешь компанией серой массы, но отрицать перемены не имеет смысла. Можешь сколько угодно прикрываться ничтожным списком дел, но врать мне не имеет резона. Неужели годы лжи и шпионских игр не позволят признать столь очевидную истину - ты находишься здесь только потому, что заботишься об учениках… Потому, что боишься даже мысль допустить о новых потерях… Не сможешь себе простить если с мелкими засранцами что-нибудь случится… Боишься даже представить грусть и отчаяние в ярких радужках француженки… Черта с два! Сентиментальная мишура пускай останется подросткам, я слишком стар для подобной ахинеи._

_“Идиот” печально изрекло подсознание на последок._

Продавец учтиво поклонился, предлагая покупателю осмотреть товар, пока зельевар придирчиво провел пальцами по высушенным стеблям растений.

10:28

Сладкое королевство встретило своих посетителей теплом и ароматами шоколадных десертов. Осеннюю хандру здесь не пускали даже на порог, даря покупателям уют, зазывая рассмотреть поближе блестящие обертки.

Дети волшебников если и отличаются от магловских, то точно не сдержанностью. Разрушительная сила набежавшего на магазин табуна младшекурсников сравнима разве с торнадо. Конечно в таких магазинах уже давно научились обуздывать верткий нрав ребятни, но даже квалифицированным продавцам с многолетним стажем сложно справиться с таким количеством детей за раз.

Хочешь зарабатывать в подобном месте - будь готов к еженедельным набегам мелких вредителей.

Маленькие ученики стояли на распутье. Они наслышаны об ужасах войны, некоторые пережили опасные времена вместе с родителями, другие жили в убежищах. В конце концов, их провожатые наводили на них нестерпимый страх. 

Бывший Пожиратель смерти, сын известной Черный вдовы(про которую рассказывала мама), а вишенкой на торте баланса был герой.   
Скорее всего, только поэтому они могли идти вместе с ними. Их предводитель сам Гарри Поттер! В головах юных волшебников настороженность сменилась спокойствием. Мистер Поттер сразил само зло, не подведет же он их?

Попытки угомонить поток детей были успешными лишь на половину. Для высокого роста парней различить учеников по факультетам было невозможно, и они отбросили эту мысль. Как поймать воду если она проскользает сквозь пальцы?

Второй подход был чуть более продуктивным. 

— Разделились все на факультеты! —Грозный голос Малфоя, которого порядком достало это неуправляемое стадо, заставил их, дрожа, исполнять приказ, — Первыми покупать желаемое идут слизеринцы!

— А чего это слизеринцы?! Пускай идет Гриффиндор! — Возмущение Поттера подпитало нервозность потенциальных покупателей. В светлые головы будущего поколения закралась вполне логичная мысль. 

_А так ли им необходимы эти сладости?_

Блейз спешил на помощь, - Давайте, ни нам, ни тебе Лорд Гарольд Рыцарь Святого Шрама. Пускай вон Пуффендуй пойдет. 

Вышеупомянутые студенты и до заявления Забини напоминали дрожащий лист в холодную зимнюю пору, а после их сдуло несуществующим в тепле лавки ветром.

Смутное сортирование Распределяющей шляпой, явно было неквалифицированным, ибо Пуффендуй, на вид, чисто из вредности, замедлял очередь изо всех сил.

Драко уже наклонялся, чтобы прокомментировать сие недоразумение Блейзу, как герой Всея Британии снова всех спас, — Предлагаю, чтобы каждый составил список желаемого, подписал его и передал продавцу. 

Наколдовав нужное количество пергаментов и раздав их, он повернулся к парням с победной ухмылкой. 

Слизеринцы синхронно закатили глаза. Решение проблемы было встречено с большим энтузиазмом владельца и продавцов. 

— О, Гарри, спаси меня, мой герой! -—Пропищал Блейз на ухо Драко и показательно положил голову тому на плечо. Занятые младшекурсники не заметили сие представление, в отличии от Поттера.

— Прыгай с башни, я помогу тебе скупиться в Хогсмиде. — Пробасил Малфой в ответ.

Насмешливо хохотать слизеринцы были горазды, а вот тихо хихикать, в силу низких голосов, не умели. Как результат, непонятные звуки сверху, привлекли внимание детей, что восприняли это как сигнал к действию. 

Смятые пергаменты, с едва половиной обожаемых сладостей полетели за прилавок. Злобные взгляды работников лавки устремились на Поттера. 

Гарри был героем, глубоко в душе, он это знал, но страх, тот самый, рожденный под лестницей семейства Дурслей, научил его капле хитрости. Он ткнул пальцем в Забини и Малфоя, их каменные лица дрогнули. Как это Поттер и не взял на себя ответственность за все беды магической Британии? 

Прищуренные глаза владельца переместились на них, невысокий тучный мужчина был едва виден из-за груды бумаги. После сканирования галстуков парней, покупки студентов Слизерина стали гораздо менее качественными. 

Обида растеклась по венам детей, параллельно злости и разочарованию старших. 

_Пускай они, но детей то за что?_

— Подойдите, пожалуйста, ко мне. —Глубокий голос Малфоя, абсолютно не агрессивный, а серые глаза были странно теплыми. Присев перед группкой учеников, он тихо проговорил, — Я принесу вам самые вкусные сладости которые только могут приготовить эльфы. 

Блейз и Гарри обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами, впервые в жизни ощущая солидарность, чему немедленно ужаснулись.

Маленькая девочка, проявляя недюжий героизм, обхватила ручками шею блондина. Ласковая, крохотная улыбка тронула плотно сомкнутые губы Драко. 

Однако, приятно заботится о ком-то. Осколки льда, оставшихся, после тепла Гермионы, окончательно ростали. 

10:56 a.m.

Пэнси заметила странные и подозрительные движения снаружи. Множество хлопков аппарации и черных мантий распугали всех на пути, истеричные возгласы людей привлекли внимание посетителей Трех метел. 

Шумные голоса, смех и распивание сливочного пива прекратились в миг. Старшекурсники повскакивали с мест, доставая палочки. В зале повисла гробовая тишина, лишь скорость реакции студентов напоминала, через что им пришлось пройти. Никакой паники, никаких метаний… Собранные, сконцентрированные, вроде и не развлекался никто минутой ранее. 

Нет, страх не отпускал их ни на секунду. Время застыло, воздух неумолимо набирал температуру, ровные не глубокие глотки воздуха, сердца замедляют ритм. Синхронность… тихая мелодия дыханий… Дети не плачут… закаленные войной… Проклятое поколение… Их битва еще не окончена… Спаси и сохрани…

Вы правда верите, что в битвах сражаются за идеалы, за идеи… о нет, об этом знала даже Гермиона. Эти лозунги хороши в напутственных речах, не более. Стоя в гуще кровопролития, отбиваясь в очередной схватке ты борешься за одно… единственное право - право на следующий вдох. У войны своя мораль и нет такого героя, что смог бы ее оспорить.

Порожденные и воспитанные этой строгой учительницей, они сдавали ей экзамен не раз. Видимо фатальная леди снова пришла спросить за маленькие осколки счастья, что они успели вкусить.

— Розмерта, прячьте детей! — Сипло вскрикнула Гермиона, не оборачивая головы. Мысленно призывая фамильяра, она надеялась лишь на то, что младшие успеют убраться.

Толпа ринулась к заднему выходу, но надрывный крик хозяйки, а после гулкие шаги дали знать - они в западне.

— За стойку. — Невилл подталкивал детей в правильную сторону, пока старшие принимали оборонительную позицию круга.

Спины к центру, плечо к плечу, палочки вскинуты вперед… Простая оборонительная позиция, всего одно правило - Защищай справа стоящего, как себя и у круга есть шансы выстоять. Здесь нет факультетов, нет места воспоминаниям о старых перепалках. Стоящий по левое плечо обязан тебя защитить. Цена ошибки - жизнь.

Запечатанная дверь взорвалась, вошедший смотрел тепло, будто старый друг пришел на встречу, да и место подходящее. 

— Доброе утро. Мисс Грейнджер. — Полуулыбка озарила лицо, пока первые разноцветные вспышки разбивались о щиты.

Больше нет страха в жаждущем сердце, после первого заклятия, время сражения всегда идет на убыль. Сколько бы не длилась бойня, сколько бы крови не было пролито - обратный отсчет начат, а значит осталось лишь выстоять.

Она видит своего противника, знает повадки, мимику, излюбленные приемы. Они знакомы очень давно. С первой встречи и до этого взгляда прошли годы, их отношения росли и развивались. Злоба, агрессия, страх, месть, ненависть - букет ярчайших эмоций. 

Большой палец левой руки слегка играет на палочке, не позволяя предугадать руну, но для Гермионы это не помеха. Взгляд призывает к прямой дуэли. Отточенные движения бойца… Щит, выпад, шаг и по кругу. Снова нападение встреченное ее щитом, улыбается… закрыла справа стоящую, как же хорошо она его изучила, знала, что дуэль между ними мнима, не поддалась на провокацию… _Умница Грейнджер_ … Шаг назад, защита, атака… Она пропускает защиту, дважды отправляя заклятия, полностью полагается на Паркинсон слева… _Хороший ход_ … Мощный щит на двоих - развязывает руки Пэнси, незамедлительный выпад левее… _Не так просто, малышки_ … _О, так она метила в Рейнера, что ж минус один._ Но для него число подохших несущественно… _Раз так - не плохо разыграно_ … Короткий вскрик… Плотнее сжатые зубы гриффиндорки, на губах проступает кровь… _Минус один из круга… выпавший кирпичик из твой крепости, Грейнджер_ … Скалится… Он так хорошо знает, зачем ей закусывать щеку до крови, этот вкус не даст потерять рассудок и броситься напролом. Вкус жизни рядом стоящего… Длинный болезненный вопль, раненного сразу же вталкивают внутрь круга. _Строй выдержали - неплохо же мы их натренеровали_ … Улыбается, почти гордость проступает в зрачках - _больше не овечки, идущие на забой за Избранным_ … Выпад, выпад, шаг вперед, он заносит руку для щита… Гермиона резко выкидывает блок - _блефует, ублюдок_ … Отбитое проклятие… Улыбается шире, обнажая желтые зубы…

— Ты прекрасна, детка. — Шепчет львице.

10:58 a.m.

Зельевар пристально следит за упаковующим товар продавцом, мерно прокручивая монетку между бледных пальцев, как вдруг она раскаляется, обжигая руку, звонко падает на пол. Северус выбегает из лавки, не обращая внимания на возмущения позади. Аппарирует просто на пороге.

11:00 a.m.

Жестокий фиолетовый луч неизвестного студентам заклинания бьет по Милисенте. Глаза полные ужаса, хватается за горло, сила удара откидывает слизеринку на рядом стоящую Джинни. Обе падают на пол. Булстворд накрывает гриффиндорку собственным телом с широко распахнутыми глазами. Что ж, она защитила стоящую справа даже после смерти, приняв на себя еще и зеленый луч Авады. Но целостность круга нарушена, раздается сразу несколько мучительных вскриков… Сократить позицию не выходит - раненых слишком много, тела на полу не позволяют сойтись встык.

“ _Крах! Дальше каждый за себя!”_ проносится в голове Пэнс и она плотно прижимается спиной к Гермионе, ментальная связь позволяет им быть прекрасной парой в этом месиве, не тратя времени на выкрики предупреждений.

Напор слишком сильный, Пожиратели берут количеством и жестокостью, с их стороны в ход все больше идут щиты… Прижимаются к стойке, стекло летит во все стороны… Закрывают детей… Выстоять до прихода подмоги, она поспеет - сомнений нет.

Хлопок! Взрывы! Пожиратели отвлекаются, молниеносная атака… Руквуд отлетает от двери… Поток проклятий безразрывный, мощный. Гермиона уже сейчас может проорать имя спасителя. Он забирает почти половину на себя, позволяя им ретироваться.

— Какая встреча! — Орет Рабастан.

В качестве ответа три Авады подряд. Вероятно, Северус в восторге.

Как гиены толпой набрасываются на Снейпа. Не размениваясь на щиты, он отбивает все выпады атакующими, перенаправляя лучи противников. Вот вам защита от темных искусств, теми же методами. Около десяти к одному, но узкое пространство у входа позволяет зельевару держать оборону. Не зря его место было в близком кругу Волан-де-Морта. Коронная Сектумcемра настигает Лестрейнджа и тот валится под ноги Пожирателям. 

Хлопки! 

Число ублюдков увеличивается. Режущее ранит правую руку Северуса. Кровь заливает кисть, мужчина шипит, ловко перекидывая палочку в левую, но быстрота реакции падает. Следующее ставит его на колени, да и это не останавливает его атак. Взгляд не затуманивает боль, дыхание такое же ровное, движения выверенные, а главное - мотивация. Он и без того прожил даже слишком долго. Может он и считает своих студентов мелкими засранцами, но они его. Этим тварям придется переступить через его труп, чтобы перебить детей. 

Они раздирают его, атакуя одновременными выпадами с нескольких сторон, но именно это позволяет старшекурсникам сгруппироваться и продолжить сражение. Последний хриплый вскрик - “ Закрывайтесь!” и тело профессора падает ниц. 

Лицевая стена популярного заведения взрывается к чертям, хороня под собой сразу нескольких Пожирателей вместе с телом Северуса Снейпа.

Пэнси натыкается на обезумевший взгляд Виктора Крама, атакующего ни хрена не светлой магией. С новыми хлопками на улице появляется фигура Поттера, Забини, Малфоя, с другой стороны несется кажется совсем обезумевший Гойл, Чжоу что-то кричит мальчику уже исчезающему в водовороте трансгрессии.

Авроров почему то все нет, и на них как ни странно никто не рассчитывает. В такие минуты полагаешься только на своих, на проверенных.

11:15 a.m.

Ханна выбивается из сил. Она не боец, никогда не участвовала в сражениях. И сейчас серьезно сожалеет об этом. Видеть эти насмешливые ухмылки вокруг. Разноцветные лучи электризуют остатки воздуха, легкие горят, она пропускает первый луч. 

Ей удавалось держать щит, долго, гораздо дольше, чем кто-то ожидал. Этим она не раз спасла Луну, Джинни, которую уже прикрывает Поттер.  
Но Ханна чувствует как горит изнутри. Как жжутся кости, как любая крупица кислорода в ее теле воспламеняется. Не удается издать, даже шипение, она сгорает, дотла. 

Все что она видит - тело Милисенты и думает _“Так ли страшно, быть мертвым?”_

Пускай с нечеловеческой болью, пускай медленно, мучительно, но ведь это закончится. 

Ханна Аббот смирилась со своей участью. Ей не страшно, она верит, что все не зря. Ведь так умирают герои?   
Может ей и не сулило остаться в истории, как Золотому и Серебряному трио, но ее смерть не напрасна.   
Последний вздох Ханны не слышит никто.

11:16 a.m.

Блестящий купол пуффендуйки лопает со звучным хлопком, Симус попадает под перекрестный огонь. Финнигана отбрасывает в сторону. И два луча попадают в его друга.

Два луча нежно-голубого цвета прилетают в парня. Секо плюс то самое, уникальное, от которого кровь разжижается, приводя к слишком быстрому концу. Объединенные они оказывают компенсирующий эффект, помогая умереть от порезов, из которых, так легко, будто вода, льется та самая, красная, ненавистная на войне, жижа.

Невилл их знает. Если коротать время в Запретной секции библиотеки, можно найти много потрясающих фактов, или смертельных, как эти. 

_Славная комбинация,_ думается ему. _Судьба-проказница, наказываешь за героизм? Но ведь мне никогда не была интересна слава. Я хотел быть простым, я и так прост, как просты мандрагоры._

_Затронешь - закричу, прокляну, но сохраню всех, кого люблю.  
Приласкаешь - замурлычу, буду верным слугой, тихим, добрым, только для тебя. Если ты мне дорог, я умру за тебя, за всех. _

_Я убью за тебя. Вот мои руки - пользуйся. Вот моя палочка хочешь - ломай, хочешь выброси. Хочешь приду к палачу, положу голову на плаху со счастливой улыбкой на бескровных губах._

_Встречу его, как тебя, радостно, весело - он не поймет, мало кто поймет. Только ты._

_Ты один из родных, любимых, закаленных годами и битвами.  
Ты смотришь на меня. Твои яркие карие глаза блестят слезами. Ты плачешь по мне или от жара? Может я не успел? Последние секунды своей короткой, жизни, поверь мне ее хватило. Я встретил тебя, вас._

_Колокол еще не звенит по вам, он звенит по мне._

_Ты падаешь у моих ног, твои руки пачкаются кровью. Не горюй, не кричи.  
Я уйду, меня там ждут, ты только пообещай мне, пообещай жить.  
_  
Казалось, весь пол залит кровью его друга. Душераздирающий крик. Он не простит кровь Невилла на своих руках. Симус докажет, не подведет, не имеет права. 

11:20 a.m.

Он не мог позволить Чжоу сражаться. Только не сейчас, когда все только наладилось. Почему людям так свойственно портить все вокруг.   
Отравляя ее к МакГонагалл, он направляется к Метлам. Или тому, что от них осталось.

Гойл пробирается сквозь завалы, в самую гущу лучей. Помочь. Спасти. Отомстить. 

Тела, всюду, много, почему их так много?  
В глазах двоится, Гойл молится всем богам, лишь бы оставаться в сознании, он на правильной стороне, он справится.  
Общая картина напоминает Битву, и секунда колебания приводит к атаке сзади. Слизеринец отлетает в стену, и чудом не проломив череп, прикрывает глаза. Внутренне клянет себя за тупость, он собирает силы, только бы продолжить сражение и поднять палочку. 

11:21 a.m.

Не только Грегори пришел на подмогу. Единственная фигура в маске, величественно шествует через сам хаос. Отбивая летящие в него лучи, он направляется к единственной цели.   
Как же долго он этого ждал. Не удалось ему воспитать достойного наследника. Как жаль, значит род, один из Священных двадцати восьми, падет сегодня. 

Утруждать себя поиском чистокровной ведьмы, зачем? Пускай в историю войдет предательство. Сын предал отца, как прозаично. Это легко исправить. 

Пройти всех этих мальцов? Сущий пустяк. Тем более им и так достаточно интересно, возможно позже, он и присоединиться к ораве так называемых старых друзей. Но Метка больше не жжет, нет того сумасшедшего. Полукровки! Ему вовсе не пристало преклонятся. 

А вот урок воспитания пора провести. Жаль, матушка его так быстро скончалась, была бы мотивация быть паинькой. Да уж, тогда он переборщил. Неважно уже, былого не вернуть, а малец вот он. 

Маска прикрывает уродливую улыбку.

Любимый сынок не мог не узнать папочку. Маска Таддеуша Нотта слишком известна. 

Люциус был слишком мил, чтобы быть Пожирателем. Заносчив, многословен и бездействующий, а главное он недооценивал противника. Как и его Повелитель. 

Напасть на Хогвартс? Бред. Брать надо поодиночке. Жаль, что сегодня много свидетелей. 

Милейшая девушка, с длинными, безумной красоты волосами, дерется как воин, выросший сражаться.  
Подходя ближе, в поле их зрения, концентрируя внимание на себе. Глядя в широкие изумрудные глаза сына, он не чувствует сожалений, только презрение. 

Сорняк, паразит на его родовом древе, мерзкий предатель, неверящим взглядом всматривается, пытается увидеть лицо.

Не беспокойся мой мальчик, я не стану скрывать то, что ты увидишь в свои последние минуты.

Взмах руки превращает блестящую маску в черную дымку, а палочка его сына уже направлена на него.

Он должен был догадаться еще когда покупал ее ему. Волос единорога внутри, ни черта слизеринского в нем не было. 

Добро пора искоренять, слишком долго он этого ждал в Азкабане, даже три месяца там ад. Салазар благослови Беллу, или нет, да все равно.

11:22 a.m.

— Здравствуй, сын. Готов к уроку? 

Не давая времени ответить, отправляет любимое заклятие для воспитания, - Круцио! 

Маленькая блондинка мельтешит, бесит. 

А Теодор выглядит прекрасно. Его вены вздуваются, капилляры лопаются, из глаз текут красные капли, позвоночник почти ломается, его попытки победить боль каждый раз смешили его. Нужно желать, искренне. Он желал, o, как же он желал. Сегодня Таддеуш Нотт закончит обучение. Давно пора. 

Луна пытается стать на пути красной нити, что так прицельно попала в грудь Тео, сделать хоть что-нибудь.   
Безуспешно. Отчаяние захлестывает, Пожирателю так легко отбивать ее атаки, мгновенно возвращаясь к любимому Волан-де-Морта Непростительному. Лавгуд рычит, еще немного и ее так горячо любимый Тео сдастся. Непозволительно долго длится мучение. 

Грегори поднимает палочку. Так мало сил, так мало времени.   
Он не будет прощаться, не планирует умирать, а если у Тео на сегодня и запланирована смерть, то ему придется изменить свои планы.

Нотт старший сильный противник, так что Гойл надеется на подмогу Луны, она сможет. Ее проклятие будет искренним, не подкопаешься.

Выпуская настолько слабое Оглушающее, что у самого смех наворачивается, но больная голова не позволит расхохотаться, он привлекает внимание. 

Внимание этого существа, рожденного человеком и ставшего не хищником, не стандартным убийцей, а обиженного судьбой и мозгом уродом. 

Изысканный гоблинский клинок так ловко и точно попадает в Грега, что он и не понимает, почему вообще взметнулась рука у противника. А измазанное, будто в черной смоле лезвие, застряет в его левом плече. Жуткая боль пронзает тело, аккомпанирует непрерывному гулу в голове, и его сознание меркнет.

Таддеуш Нотт был в Пожирателях, когда это было удобно, убивал, потому что это было весело, пытал по той же причине. Убеждал сына в своей правоте, так как умел, ведь знал, что сработает. И это работало, пока малец не привык к боли. Умер внутри, не сошел с ума, как все остальные, не переломал себе все кости в агонии, а перестал быть живым. 

Таддеуш Нотт им гордился, такой наследник, беспощадный, не ведающий страха - гордость, для такого отца. 

Сынок Люциуса стал таким же, но видимо, оправдывать надежды родителей эти ничтожества умеют только на время. 

Таддеуш Нотт гордился бы своим сыном за внутреннюю силу. Он бы гордился, если бы был человеком, но так и не узнав этого, он пал.

От руки самой чистой волшебницы всех времен, той которая верила в свет.   
Луна Лавгуд, что немедля произнеся, громогласное, — Авада Кедавра! —Навеки лишила его этой возможности, зная - он ей не воспользуется.

11:22 a.m. Хогвартс

По коридору бежит напуганный, грязный, запыхавшийся мальчишка. Кричит, что есть мочи, но замок пустует, на помощь юноше приходят портреты, передавая срочное послание по золоченным рамам директору МакГонагалл. Женщина без промедлений вылетает из кабинета, спеша в коридор от главного входа. Завидев надежду в лице профессора Трансфигурации, юноша звучно падает на каменный пол, шумно хватая воздух, выкрикивает пересохшими губами:

— Хогсмид, там Пожиратели… Наши отбиваются, кажется Снейп… Крам с ними. Вызывайте авроров! Их много! И тут я видел в небе… этих… — Глаза прекрасного ангела Эндрю Деваро отчаянно ищут защиты, выражая неподдельный ужас. 

Минерва решила, что пожиратели пытаются пробраться в замок за кровью преподавателей и уже открыла рот что-то ответить, но густая изморозь легла на окна рядом, а за стеклом мелькнула черная тень. 

— Беги к эльфам, они тебя спрячут! —Рявкает женщина, помогая мальчишке подняться. 

Ей бы бежать к камину, срочно вызывать подмогу из Министерства, но ободранные, бестелесные твари уже атакуют. Портреты сегодня выполняют свои обязанности безукоризненно, передавая послания оставшимся в замке преподавателям.

МакГонагалл конечно очень сильная ведьма, но сколько ей дано продержаться против нескольких десятков дементоров, неведому даже Мерлину.

11:24 a.m.

Твою ж мать и угораздило вляпаться в такое месиво! Бежать! Ей нужно отсюда сбежать!

Сколько она уже держиться в этой круговерти… Они умирают! А что она? Астория всегда была слабой, особенно в боевой магии. Уму непостижимо, как она до сих пор дышит. Как же страшно умирал Лонгботтом... Теодор корчится на полу… А ее руки дрожат, так что про руны и речи идти не может, как ей помочь, когда она с собой справиться не умеет.

Просто продолжай ползти к выходу, еще чуть-чуть осталось… Ты позовешь на помощь, это тебе по зубам… Хвала небесам, никто не обращает внимания на трусиху ползущую по полу, между трупов… Вот оно! Наконец улица, ты почти свободна! 

_Нет! Нет! Нет! Не нужно, Даф! Не ты!_

Пока Астория ободранными пальцами цепляется за брусчатку, Дафна со всех сил помогает Драко пробиться к Гермионе и Паркс, яростно отражающими атаки Долохова и еще какого-то психа. 

_“Я справлюсь, позову авроров”_ , сквозь слезы шепчет она себе. Поднимает голову, чтобы встать на ноги, но натыкается на стоящую поодаль фигуру Маркуса. Он смотрит ей в глаза с злорадной ухмылкой. Поднимает палочку в сторону Дафны и шепчет смертельное - наказание за предательство Астории.

Времени нет, одним рывком она бросается вперед, создавая живой барьер на пути зеленого луча.

А оно и не требуется - хватило, чтобы искупить напоследок грехи перед сестрой. Последнее - “ _Прости_ ”, но Дафна его не услышит, отбивая очередную нападку садистов.

11:26 a.m.

Забини переступает очередного покойника, сам не намного живее лежащих. 

Непростительные сыпятся, как снег на Рождество. Не разберешь, что сорвалось с его палочки, что с чужой. Он заговоренный матерью еще в глубоком младенчестве, не особо использует щиты. 

Ему нужна голова Долохова, все остальное детали. Кровь заливает лицо, теплые струйки стекают на одежду, но сейчас ему плевать даже на вид падающей Астории, если выживет передаст ее последнюю просьбу сестре. 

Драко серьезно пострадал в стычке с Ноттом старшим, поэтому сейчас его левая рука беспомощно висит, а значит именно Блейз должен убить выблядка, пока тот сильнее не навредил Гермионе. Пробраться к ним почти невозможно, самое плотное кольцо Пожирателей оказалось именно рядом с девушками.

Гарри приходится отвлекаться на разваливающееся здание, внутри до сих пор дети. Виктор сражается на два фронта вместе с Поттером. Пока Грин-де-Вальд с полными ярости глазами атакует Антонина, даже не стараясь обороняться. Шатенка всецело положилась на подаренный Лилианной браслет. Но и такой напор позволяет грязному ублюдку постепенно приближаться. 

Паркинсон заметно ослабла, схватка с Августом может принять летальный исход в любую секунду, щиты тускнеют, а проклятия не такие молниеносные, хотя и Руквуд порядком потяганный.

Отчетливый голос в голове Блейза, напоминает о детях. _“ Не смей мне указывать, любовь моя!” _, рычит он в ответ, не произнося ни слова вслух. Родной голос уверяет, что он должен, она справится, если он снимет этот груз страха с ее плеч. И он бросается к остаткам строения, отбрасывает завалы, добираясь до бывшей барной стойки, кивает измученному Гарри, тот всем видом дает понять, что они с Крамом так долго не протянут.__

__Забини тащит детей к “задней двери”, там вроде чисто, не считая тела Розмерты, но главное, что без Пожирателей._ _

__Занятый делом он и не успел понять, что Малфою Гермиона тоже нашла занятие, дабы отвести от гущи. Скрипя зубами, но на удочку клюют оба. И Драко отступает в сторону, спеша к Чжоу, тянущей, что есть сил Грега по развалинам._ _

__Свою палочку она потеряла в схватке, пробираясь сюда. А палочка Гойла так и не послушала ее. Руки девушки покрыты ссадинами, на ногах порезы и впившиеся щепки чего-то не важного. Он без сознания и дыхание только замедляется. Путь кажется до невозможного длинным, но Чанг старается изо всех сил. Падает… поднимается и продолжает тянуть… Не отступится, упрямая. Вот подбегает Драко, помогает левитировать Грега, и девушка сразу бросается к ножу. Блондин рычит от бессилия, такую рану не исцелить из-за яда. Но Чжоу не думая припадает к ране губами, периодически сплевывая на брусчатку почерневшую кровь. Во рту жжет, как от кипятка... останавливаться нет времени._ _

__Малфой застыл, не зная чем помочь рыдающей от боли девушке. Судорожно подбирает заклинание для подобной дряни, чтобы ускорить отток отравленной крови. Нашел! Подтягивая черную жижу обратно и не позволяя растечься дальше по венам. А она все продолжает, хватаясь за хрупкую надежду спасти, ну или по крайней мере погубить себя вместе с ним._ _

__11:28 a.m. Хогвартс_ _

__Седые пряди выбились из тугой прически, патронус не справляется с таким количеством бездушных монстров. В отдаленном коридоре слышатся ругательства Стебль. О, если бы дементоры боялись матерщины, уже бы дохли, как мухи._ _

__Сбоку от директрисы появляется легкое мерцание, постепенно приобретая формы и очертания. Напряженное лицо Геллерта оценивает ситуацию, полупрозрачные глаза пылают яростью._ _

__— Чертовски тяжело появляться без призыва. — Шипит мужчина, подсчитывая варианты._ _

__— В таком случае, вы становитесь сильнее. — МакГонагалл отбивается, а потому ответ рваный._ _

__— Мне не привыкать накапливать потенциал. — Выплевывает он, будто оскорбление. — Минерва, вам срочно нужна помощь!_ _

__— Без вас вижу! Но чем мне поможет призрак… Не таким уж вы святым были, чтобы вашим духом распугивать дементоров!_ _

__— Советом. Для этого святость не требуется. Сконцентрируйтесь на собственном гневе и обиде!_ _

__— Геллерт, вы хоть представляете, как работает магия патронуса?! —Раздражению учительницы нет пределов._ _

__— Еще как представляю! Не время спорить, женщина! Слушайте меня беспрекословно, сейчас вам это жизни может стоить! — Рявкает Грин-де-Вальд, от чего директор даже опешила на мгновенье и обернула пораженное лицо. Его самоуверенный взгляд встретился с ее шокированным. И Мужчина настойчиво продолжил чеканить слова. — Ваш гнев не имеет ничего общего с тьмой, это праведное чувство тревоги и заботы. Вспомните его причину и отдайте своему патронусу самую сильную эмоцию, что вас сейчас обуревает. Минерва, патронус это прежде всего вы сами и сейчас вы не едины. Ну же, не мешкайте!_ _

__Век живи - век учись, подкинул разум. По щекам всегда сдержанной женщины покатились слезы ярости, гнев опалил вены, направляясь в тонкую руку, а оттуда следуя за магией в палочку и к светящемуся зверьку._ _

__Яркое животное вспыхивает рассветными лучами, с приливом новых сил бросается отгонять нечисть, а Минерва все смотрит на растворяющегося Грин-де-Вальда._ _

__11:30 a.m._ _

__Как начинает падать Гермиона видит только разрывающийся на два фланга Гарри. Едва он пытается броситься на помощь, как здание заметно кренится. Болгарин пробует перехватить весь груз на свою магию, сразу получая режущее в бок, невнимательность в бою всегда стоит дорого. Поттер старается доораться до Блейза, но того не видно за завалами. Паника… Мерзкая паника подступает к горлу... Он не видел, как умер Рон... Не уж то придётся смотреть, как умирает Гермиона... Не может он вот так потерять подругу. Не переживет еще одной утраты, они его семья… Всегда были._ _

__Посреди улицы появляется воронка порт ключа, и с нее выходит высокий широкоплечий блондин. Пепельные волосы аккуратно собраны в косу, лежат на меховом воротнике черного замшевого пальто. В одной руке вертится небольшой извилистый клинок эльфийской работы, сделанный еще за долго до того, как этот народ попал в рабство к волшебникам. В другой - белая палочка. Выражение лица колдуна слишком походит на безмятежность, но глаза неустанно ищут._ _

__Найдя желаемое, охотник направляется к Долохову, когда тот уже перехватывает тело Гермионы под вопли оседающей Пэнс. Руквуд держит брюнетку за волосы, направляя палочку к шее. Ее стеклянные карие глаза встречаются с его холодными бледно голубыми. Что-то в этом наемном убийце дарит ей надежду, темные зрачки Паркинсон безмолвно молят о помощи, его выцветшие дарят покровительство. Долохов отвлекается, пытаясь опознать прибывшего. Не найдя столь запоминающегося лица в памяти, а подтверждением его догадок становится тело Руквуда, он опускает девочку на пол и сыпет Непростительными._ _

__Лицо незнакомца озаряет игривый оскал, а летящие проклятия грациозно перенаправляются в его же подельников. Даже скорость шагов охотника не замедлилась, а взгляд все отчетливее твердит _“Это все, что ты можешь?” _____

____Ребра Пожирателя обжигает порез очередного клинка, но само лезвие прошло вскользь. Зефирус даже бровь приподнял, удивляясь такому промаху. А Долохова уже и след простыл._ _ _ _

____Подхватывает полуживую шатенку, позволяя ее подруге ухватиться за свое предплечье. И растворяет их в черной тьме полета, унося на безопасное расстояние от бойни и не обращая никакого внимания на надрывный крик Драко._ _ _ _

____Остатки Пожирателей аппарируют вслед за предводителем, будто потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему. Блейз вылетает из руин, без промедления кидаясь к тому месту где в последний раз видел Гермиону… застывает, как вкопанный на полпути - теперь там только стоящий на коленях Малфой… Их жизнь рухнула вместе с остатками Трех метел… По щекам текут немые слезы, пока Драко воет, что есть сил._ _ _ _

____11:36 a.m._ _ _ _

____Хлопок трансгрессии и на потрепанных директора МакГонагалл с Анри направляется несколько палочек. Женщины ошарашенно оглядываются - ад кромешный. Женевьева бежит к орущему мальчишке и лежащему рядом мулату, остатки разбитых смуглых рук закрывают лицо. Ее сердце режет, глаза набираются слезами. Анри всхлипывает, но крепко обхватывает ладонями лицо Драко, божится, клянется, что они ее найдут, а он кивает, не понимая ни слова и собирает рассыпавшиеся бусины-буквы с ее браслета._ _ _ _

____Крам орет на окаменевшего Гарри, игнорируя директрису. У мужчины такая же истерика, просто ему еще есть на чем сконцентрироваться, прежде чем впасть в отчаяние. Виктор стаскивает очередной камень с кучи, что образовалась еще в начале сражения. Поттер начинает помогать, сбоку спотыкаясь подходит Дафна, не задает вопросов, работает рядом. _Раз они это делают, значит так надо. _____ _ _

______Минерва шепчет заклинание и сразу несколько булыжников взмывает в воздух. Женевьева спешит на помощь, а секунду спустя уже сама захлебывается слезами над бездыханным телом Северуса Снейпа._ _ _ _ _ _

______Сорок минут из жизни и смерти._ _ _ _ _ _


	17. Глава 17. Me mortuo terra miscetur igni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После моей смерти пусть земля смешается с огнем.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Блейз молча направился за младшекурсниками. Пошатываясь и спотыкаясь, он махнул рукой прибывшей мадам Помфри — сказать все равно ничего не удалось бы. Его мутило с того момента, как он увидел Драко на коленях, казалось, стоит открыть рот, и он уже не сможет остановить рвоту. А выворачиваться наизнанку сейчас было неподходящее время. Мать с детства обучала его абстрагироваться от чувств, и этой истерики на полу вполне хватило, чтобы он с горем пополам сгреб остатки разума и воли.

Сначала он должен помочь раненым, никто, кроме него, не знает, где они, зато шанс загнуться в ближайшее время — у каждого второго. Потом он найдет в этой куче какого-нибудь мало-мальски живого Пожирателя, тут уже Драко поймет, что к чему, и включится в игру. Вряд ли МакГонагалл успела их пересчитать, у нее других проблем хватает, а авроров пока не видно.

Целительница бежала за ним, что-то бесконечно спрашивая и толкуя, чертыхаясь на обломках здания, которое сейчас было не обойти по-быстрому. Оставалось не так и много, как вдруг Помри жутко завопила с истеричным рыданием, Блейз молниеносно направил палочку в ее сторону. Пытаясь понять причину крика, он проследил за ее глазами и понял, что между камнями и прочим мусором женщина наступила на лицо какого-то покойника.

Не понятно чего конкретно ожидала целительница от парня, но когда Забини пожал плечами и продолжил путь, женщина перестала плакать так же стремительно, как и начала, лишь прикрывая рот рукой, продолжила догонять студента.

Дойдя до примерного места на заднем дворе, Блейз вздохнул, призывая все силы на то, чтобы отменить собственные заклинания, пока мадам Помфри, озираясь по сторонам, где никого не было кроме них, обдумывала диагнозы для мулата.

Пришлось все же выблевать остатки завтрака, прежде чем что-либо делать. Вот так, в позе «Г» и держась одной рукой за деревце, Забини начал снимать дезиллюминационные и защитные чары с небольшого сарая, куда запихнул ранее детей и раненных.

Целительница взирала на него с тревогой и сочувствием, пока он колдовал, попутно сплевывая желчь со сгустками крови.

Сначала появилась шаткая хибара, а затем начало доноситься копошение и споры младших; женщина наспех ринулась к двери, а в следующую секунду мимо ее головы пролетел красный луч заклинания. Помфри свалилась на землю, поглядывая за плечо полными непонимания глазами на слизеринца. А затем увидела перед собой молодого человека в черном плаще, видимо, решившего, что, скрывшись, он сможет закончить миссию Пожирателей в одиночку.

В Забини полетел зеленый луч магии и ему пришлось упасть и перекатиться, уклоняясь от смертоносных проклятий. Состояние было не тем, чтобы вступать в дуэль с явно бодрым Пожирателем. К тому же, Блейзу пришлось отбиваться оглушающими — слишком уж он нужен живым. Все шло по плану, юноша в плаще оказался достаточно тупым, чтобы не распознать мотивы противника, и списал все на слабость мулата. Как же громко выло самолюбие Забини, но ничего не поделать, пришлось выдерживать образ умирающего леблядя.

Нафиг ненужная помощь подоспела от Поттера. Все произошло за доли секунды: Блейз не успел ему хоть как-то подать знак, и Избранный по привычке вернул противнику его Аваду. Сил орать на шрамоголового не было, и мулат просто взвыл в небо.

Гарри подлетел к нему, пока тот не очухался и не начал орать, тихо зашептал:

— Они в Хогвартсе, я на карте их вижу. Он нам нах не нужен. Ты Джинни видел? — все вылетело скороговоркой, но суть до Забини дошла, и он указал на сарай.

— Ранена. — Прохрипел слизеринец, сгибаясь в новом приступе рвоты.

Все то время, что длилась бойня, дети изо всех сил старались помочь своим защитникам, выкидывая из-за укрытия те заклинания, на которые были способны. Подобно притаившимся мышатам, напуганные до полусмерти и не до конца научившиеся владеть палочкой, они старались, как умели. А когда бойня сместилась на улицу, ребята взялись стягивать раненых и оказывать первую помощь. Обрабатывали раны в основном тем, что уцелело от бара, кто постарше — пытались заживлять и приводить в чувства, а тех, с кем не знали, что делать, просто оттаскивали в сторону от злополучных проклятий, пряча со всеми.

Теперь, сидя в сарае и ожидая возвращения Забини, они не опускали рук, продолжая лечить по принципу — кто во что горазд.

Белокурая девчушка с зеленым галстуком сидела возле раненого и обезумевшего Финнигана. Ее руки были по локоть в крови, слезы текли ручьем, но она продолжала попытки исцелить раны Невилла. Помфри хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — его было не спасти, кожа уже покрылась дефектами, выдавая обескровливание.

Призвав МакГонагалл и других, успевших прибыть преподавателей, колдомедик начала левитировать детей на улицу, чтобы потом быстрее переправить в замок и вызвать подмогу с больницы святого Мунго.

К Блейзу подошел Крам, помогая подняться, быстро пробасил:

— Возьми себя в руки, нужно помочь с ранеными, чтобы быстрее вернуться в школу. Гарри сказал?

— Да, может кого-то вперед? — просипел Забини, допивая какую-то дрянь с фляги профессора.

— Их палочки здесь, но это был, вероятно, фамильяр Пэнс, просто услышал ее голос, всего два слова — «все хорошо». — В скомканной речи преподавателя начал проступать давний акцент.

— Хорошо и так. Где Драко? — Блейз не смог бы сказать, от чего ему становилось легче: странного пойла болгарина или новостей — но долгожданное облегчение пришло.

— Помогает Гойлу.

— Очухался. Отлично… ну, чего стоим, давай вкалывать. — Улыбнулся слизеринец, разминая шею.

Постепенно прибывали авроры, МакГонагалл, не сдерживаясь, орала на Робартса, пытающегося ее успокоить. Министерские помогали левитировать пострадавших и мертвых, составляли отчеты, выслушивая показания местных.

Малфой левитировал Грега до Хогвартса с такой скоростью, что любой аврор бы позавидовал. Чжоу не могла разговаривать и пошатывалась от общего отравления. Луна безостановочно бубнила поддерживающие заклинания над Тео, сожалея лишь о том, что Нотт-старший все же успел сбежать от Авады. Гарри нес на руках Джинни, что так и не приходила в себя.

Виктор все время находился возле Северуса, так как его магия поддерживала в нем жизнь, несмотря на все ранения. Крам сильно рисковал жизнью, разделяя собственную силу на такое количество заклинаний. Ему приходилось все время поддерживать сердцебиение Северуса, удерживать над ним щит, предотвращать обвал Трех метел и защищаться от Пожирателей. Сейчас профессор ЗОТИ был измотан, и обычная левитация ему давалась с трудом.

Финниган шел возле спящей Парвати. Девушка попала под проклятие еще в начале сражения и была без сознания. И Симус безумно боялся ее прихода в себя. Лучше бы сдох, чем смотреть ей в глаза, сообщая о смерти любимого человека.

*****

Сильные руки бережно опустили шатенку на кровать. Сдув с лица белую прядь, мужчина повернулся к дрожащей девушке на полу.

— Ты кто? — рыкнула Паркинсон, храбрясь из последних сил, чем заслужила лишь легкое фырканье.

— Прошу прощения, что не представился. Зефирус. — Поклон, будто на приеме у королевы, и насмешка в глазах. — Моя первостепенная задача — защищать, оберегать и неустанно следить за мисс Грин-де-Вальд.

Настала очередь Пенси хмыкать. Только из бойни, в пыли, грязи и синяках с порезами, принесенные в комнату неизвестным, по внешности можно предположить его родство с Грин-де-Вальдами или Малфоями. Абсурд.

— Если на чистоту, то справляетесь вы хреново, — будто не замечая собеседника, девушка подошла к кровати Гермионы, — это был Сонный порошок, так ведь? — спрашивала брюнетка в пустоту, — вы не навредили нам, перенесли сюда, но я не могу вам доверять, кто вам поручил охранять Гермиону?

— В мире так мало людей, поручения которых выполняются и после их смерти? — блондин поднял бровь. — Вам ведь известен такой человек?

Наклонив голову, Пэнси внимательно рассматривала его. Широкие плечи, высокий, длинные пепельные волосы. И что это развелось этих блондинов-то! Сузив глаза, и медленно надвигаясь на Зифа, девушка пыталась активировать свои инстинкты. Как не старалась, визжащей сирены «SOS» слышно не было. Оттеснив мужчину к окну, она почувствовала появление Грин-де-Вальда.

— Здравствуй, Зиф, — легкая улыбка, которая будто только для него и хранилась, застыла на лице у призрака, — вижу, моя маленькая леди загоняет тебя в угол?

— Геллерт, — голос Пэнси больше напоминал шипение, — этот «Зефириус», — она изобразила кавычки пальцами, — забрал меня и Герм из Хогсмида, говорит, что охраняет ее, а сам летает, как Пожиратель, кто он вообще? — большие карие глаза, страх, недоумение, надежда, сомнение острыми шипами вцепились в бестелесное сердце Грин-де-Вальда.

— Все хорошо, моя храбрая, не волнуйся. Это и правда Зиф, или Зефирус, как тебе угодно, и он правда защищает Гермиону, с тобою все в порядке?

— Да, моя, наши палочки остались там, я не знаю, кто жив, — зарождающийся заново ужас, всхлипы, рвущиеся из горла, а в глазах — сражение, крики, вопли, хрипы — слишком много, слишком близкие, слишком далеко.

— Все уже закончилось, сейчас эвакуируют раненых. Пора будить, — хмурый взор Геллерта остановился на спящей шатенке.

Резко сев, девушка подняла руку, не замечая отсутствия палочки, оглядываясь вокруг, ища угрозу, лишь спустя мгновение взгляд приобрел осмысленность, — Пэнс, дедушка? Вы? — слезы, грозящие пролиться ручьем, застыли.

— Зефирус, к Вашим услугам. — Галантно поклонившись, мужчина повернулся к Геллерту, — думаю, как и с юной защитницей, так и с мисс Грин-де-Вальд, понадобится Ваше подтверждение. Я не враг, скорее, неизвестный доселе друг.

— Это правда. Он помогает, как я не могу… — развел руки призрак, — пока не могу.

Громогласный бас проорал пароль, и портрет с треском поцеловал стену. Несколько бегущих по винтовой лестнице — и Зефирус уже наставляет палочку на дверь.

— Поттер, если их здесь нет… — рычал запыхавшийся Малфой.

— Я тебя так шваркну, Темный Лорд так не умел, — закончил за блондина Забини.

— Да сами же смотрели, заебали, я был с ней, когда вас еще папа учил выговаривать «грязнокровка», не вам спорить, кто больше волнуется!

— Поттер, не выражайся, и шевелите уже конечностями, мы так никогда их не найдем, мать вашу! — болгарин не отставал.

Тем временем две девушки, призрак и хранитель драконов мирно сидели и ждали. Зиф опустил палочку, Гермиона с Пэнси переглядывались, а Геллерт посвистывал, глядя в потолок, чем выражал свое отношение к поднимающимся, по его скромнейшему мнению, болванам.

По классике жанра первым влетел герой, ненавязчиво махнув палочкой и отодвинув всех от шатенки, он влетел и в нее:

— Гермиона, слава Мерлину! — Гарри был импульсивной натурой, поэтому он понял, что отодвинул кого то незнакомого. После содеянного тихий шепот полился в ухо смеющейся шатенки:

— Это что за мужик? Тебе двоих уже мало? Или надоели? Я их удалю тогда. — Поттеру можно верить, он бы и удалил, и выбросил бы и глазом не моргнув, скорее всего, за это он Геллерту и нравился, больше остальных.

— Гарри, это Зефирус, он мой телохранитель, выражаясь буквально.

— Ты так и не ответила, — поднимаясь, герой пятился.

Долгожданное воссоединение.

Драко и Блейз были и рады, что этот мужик забрал девчонок оттуда. Только один вопрос, какого хрена?

Если велено тебе защищать, представься хоть бы заранее. Нет, схватил, поднял, и улетел — свинство же.

Целуя такие любимые руки, плечи, щеки, шею, вдыхая легкий шлейф любимого жасмина, они радовались. После всех раненых, убитых, после опознания некоторых Пожирателей, помощи Помфри, вызова эльфов, поисков нужных зелий — и все это по пути в эту злополучную башню.

Очень много всего навалилось. Виктор бережно обнимал брюнетку, закрывая собою от всего мира, что-то нашептывая на ушко.

Узрев картину Гермионы с двумя слизеринцами, Зиф повернулся к Геллерту, поднимая вопросительно брови и показывая пальцами цифру два.  
Грин-де-Вальд преувеличенно трагично вздохнул и развел руками:

— Гермиона не приемлет полумер.

Пожав плечами, Зиф повернулся к единственному не занятому обниманиями парню.

— Зефирус, спасаю мисс Грин-де-Вальд. — Протянув брюнету руку.

— Гарри Поттер, друг Гермионы, мы вместе сражались со злом, но в последнее время масштабы уменьшились, жаль, о жертвах такого не скажешь. — Ответил гриффиндорец, принимая рукопожатие.

Последующую тишину нарушил еще слабый голос.

— Скажите, кто? — убирая руки с голов парней, шатенка пыталась всматриваться в их глаза, не допуская утаек.

— Терри Бут, — прочищая горло, начал Блейз, — Милли, пуффендуйка, Аббот, кажется.

— И Невилл. — Добавил Гарри.

— Сколько это будет продолжаться, Гарри? — вздохнула Гермиона, глядя на друга полными отчаяния глазами.

— Прости меня, Гермиона.

— А ты-то в чем виновен? — шмыгнула носом гриффиндорка, — мы справимся.

— Мне кажется, это я втащил вас с Роном в это дерьмо…

— Не смей, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! — нервно фыркнула Грейнджер, как в старые добрые времена. — Где Джинни?

— Ранена, в больничном. — опустил глаза герой.

— Луна, Тео? — глаза шатенки наполнились страхом и гневом от собственного бессилия.

— Тео тоже без сознания, а Луна осталась присматривать. — Пояснил Драко, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Грег присмерти.

— Оохх, — девушки синхронно вздохнули, а Гермиона осела на кровать. — Как Снейп?

— Не лучше Гойла. — виновато осекся Виктор.

*****  


Выпив бодрящего зелья, Грин-де-Вальд решила поговорить со своим защитником.

— Зефирус, думаю, сейчас Ваша помощь не требуется. Не забирайте меня больше с поля боя. Как бы то ни было, мы всегда боремся вместе.

— Как пожелает, мисс Грин-де-Вальд. — Кивнул блондин, — Я буду рядом, как только Вы меня позовете. Впредь, как можно чаще, пожалуйста, используйте колечко.

— Поверьте, знай я заранее, без зазрения совести использовала бы.

— Это моя вина, — Геллерт стоял как обычно возле окна, — я должен был рассказать. Но как ты не ощутил опасность? — его глаза недобро сверкнули.

— Там был артефакт, заглушающий все средства связи в радиусе нескольких километров. Вероятно, заклинание тоже потерпело…

— Зефирус, это заклинание работало шестнадцать лет на превосходно, даже в лесу Дин. А тут какая-то побрякушка… — последние слова были выплюнуты, подобно оскорблению.

— Мистер Грин-де-Вальд, я говорю, что…

— Не сейчас. Но я прошу тебя быть внимательнее. Я не прощу подобной оплошности еще раз. — прошипел Геллерт на древнем языке, так хорошо знакомом Гарри.

— Знаю. — ровно проговорил охотник.

— Отлично, был рад повидаться. — слишком доброжелательно пропел Грин-де-Вальд.

Высокая фигура обратилась в дым и взмыла в небо.

*****

Быть директором школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс было дерьмово. Минерва МакГонагалл имела полное право так выражаться. Желание подарить ярчайшие пытки для всего Аврората было непередаваемым. Робартс. Ничтожное существо, созданное для политики и увертываний.

— Как я Вам и говорил, Министерству не было известно о нападении, мы пришли, как только узнали.

— Как я Вам и говорила, на школу напали уже два раза за последний месяц. Не повод ли для беспокойства? — суровый голос женщины заставлял снующих авроров вздрагивать, виновник ее главного за сегодня разочарования молчал.

— При всем желании, директор. Вы сами видите артефакт. Он блокирует связь через камины, мощность конкретно этого, — он повертел коробку палочкой, — достаточная для изоляции Хогсмида. Камины по всему Хогвартсу молчали, как мыши. — Зам. начальника целенаправленно пытался убедить нового директора в своей правоте.

— Как бы ни так! Их заблокировали! Изнутри! — теряла терпение МакГонагалл. — Профессор Анри, вернувшись из Лондона в школу и застав меня и остальных учителей за сражением против сотни дементоров, отправилась сообщать об этом Вам! Но ни один камин не работал! Министерство контролирует дементоров?! Всегда контролировало. Почему они здесь? — надвигаясь черной тучей на стушевавшегося Робартса, Минерва чувствовала покалывание магии на кончиках пальцев, она слишком долго слушала пустые слова этого идиота.

— Мы не контролируем, не имеем права, даже в Азкабане их больше нет. Подтверждено. Нападение совершали Нотт ст., Долохов, Руквуд и менее значимые подельники.

— Менее значимые? Почему они такие? — МакГонагалл поняла, почему Альбус так ненавидел общаться с Министерством, и не предупредил, вот старый скряга.

— Они не так известны. И не участвовали в Первой или Второй магической войне. — Неуверенно, с вопросительными нотками ответил Гавейн.

— Их авады летят с розовым лучом что-ли? — рявкнула Минерва, авроры ускорились, — У меня в школе завелся предатель, дементоры убили преподавателя, умерли дети, другие ранены. Хваленое Министерство божилось, что такого больше не будет. И вот опять.

— Мы делаем все, что можем. — Упрямо повторял он.

— Робартс, Вы должны понимать: когда есть выбор, лучше лечь от авады, чем от поцелуя дементора. Когда траур закончится, я приду. — До этого хрупкая, изможденная, казалось бы, бессильная женщина пускала холодок своим пронзительным взглядом.

— Вы мне угрожаете, директор? — мужчина притворно широко распахнул глаза.

— О, право слово, Гавейн, что Вы! Всего-то сообщаю Вам, как соскучилась по моему дорогому другу. — Она сделала вид, что задумалась. — Вы к нему обращаетесь мистер Кингсли. — Она хлопнула его по плечу и ушла.

« _Так ли должна устрашать профессор?»_ — Вертелось у него в голове.

« _Геллерту придется помочь мне с гораздо большим, чем Лестрейндж_ » — Вертелось в голове МакГонагалл.

*****

Тонкие пальцы сжимали пергамент. Надоело. Все мнимо. Ничего не меняется. Постоянно нужно доказывать и оправдывать свою власть, силу, влияние. Как же временами соблазнительна мысль « _А не пустить ли все на самотек?_ », понимая, что скоро придется вмешаться, « _может, еще чуть чуть?_ » — и ком, казавшийся снежинкой, оказывается лавиной, сбивающей тебя с ног.

« _Мама, со мною, Гермионой и Блейзом все хорошо.  
Но не со всеми так. Тебе могут прислать уведомление, я хочу их опередить, не волнуйся, мы в порядке._

_На Хогвартс напали дементоры, много, очень. Учителя отбились, но потеряли профессора Спраут. Снейп при смерти._

_Мы, как старосты, были в Хогсмиде с младшекурсниками.  
На нас тоже напали. Разгромили «Три метлы» до самого фундамента. Много раненых и погибших._

_Пришел он, мама. Он жив, и Нотт старший. Не знаю, каким образом, но они здесь были.  
Я… мы… едва не потеряли ее._

_Будто вновь в бальном зале, мама. Я не мог помочь, воздуха не стало, только смотреть, я мог только смотреть, ничего не поделать, мы бы задели ее, все в тумане._

_Перед глазами все стало как год назад, пришлось выстроить самую прочную стену в моей жизни в голове, чтобы ясно мыслить опять. Так глубоко в окклюменцию мы не заходили даже с Беллой._

_Я не хочу ждать так долго, думаю, надо возобновлять жизнеспособность ГГ как можно скорее, несмотря на его придурошный выбор телохранителей для внучки (этот чудо-спасатель летает как крестный)._

_П.С. Не волнуйся, мы справляемся._

_С любовью, твой сын Драко_.»

— Хозяйка, что Миппи может сделать для Вас? — бездонные глаза эльфийки наливаются слезами, видя, как Нарцисса не останавливает капли, безжалостно опаляющие ее мраморную кожу, — хозяйка Нарцисса недовольна? Миппи виновата! — костлявые ручки тянут себя за уши, пока женщина не качает головой.

— Миппи, я правда расстроена, ты не виновата, — она размашистым почерком вывела пару строк и передала эльфийке, — В Хогвартсе нужна помощь, аппарируй туда. Мадам Помфри, тебе нужна она, дай ей все необходимые зелья, — Нарцисса дождалась кивка, — а записку пускай Жак отдаст своей хозяйке, хорошо?

— Миппи сделает все для Хозяйки, и зелья передаст, и с занудой Жаком поговорит, только бы Хозяйка Нарцисса не грустила.

Ее Лили всегда знала, когда придет беда. Этот раз вряд ли стал исключением, стоит лишь разузнать, привела ли она их обоих к одному выводу. Нечего больше ждать, сейчас их ход.

Легкий морской бриз развевал ее волосы, когда эльф доставил записку. Развернув бумагу, миссис Забини увидела надпись: « _Caedite eos. Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis._ »*

Сотни километров разделяли двух женщин, однако, медленная, широкая улыбка расцветала одна на двоих.

* — Убивайте всех. Против силы смерти в садах нет лекарств.

*****

Жар ее магии еще ощущался на коже, раны горели, как от кислоты.  
Боль неимоверная, пробирающая до костей и дарующая эйфорию. Боль от самой Гермионы Грейнджер оказалась такой же, как и она сама — идеальной.

Ни одна женщина еще не вызывала в нем и крупицы этого восторга.

Праведный гнев разжигал ее изнутри, делал еще более желанной.

Все должно было пойти не так! Ты была бы моей!  
Как ты хороша была сегодня.  
Львица, по обыкновению беспощадна, сильна и яростна. Прекрасный цветок, который так и не удалось сорвать.

Ею хотелось обладать, медленно и нежно ломать, разбивать и собирать по осколкам под себя, для себя. После же, холить, лелеять, оберегать.

Уползать в подполье и зализывать раны надоело. Он попытается опять, ничто его не остановит.  
Будет только он и она, навсегда. Ей придется подчиняться, самопожертвование у нее в крови. Не взял боем, возьмет хитростью. Запасной план имеется, осталось ждать.

Скоро, скоро ее наполненные жизнью глаза будут гореть отчаяньем здесь, для него.  
Вдали от всех маленькая хрупкая гриффиндорка станет его, никто и не узнает. К черту Беллу, Хогвартс, Министерство, и гребаных героев — Антонин ее заполучит, и точка.

Образ той самой Золотой девочки из Святого трио достаточно долго сиял под закрытыми глазами, чтобы выжечь радужку, слышать ее запах так близко и не дотронуться — пытка, но это лишь вопрос времени.

Крупные горячие струи воды смывают кровь, а фантазия подкидывает новые картинки с такими свежими образами запыхавшейся девчонки. Вот в ее руку угодило жалящее какого-то идиота, а она и бровью не повела. Он, как полный псих, чуть не бросился с заживляющими.

Сейчас, стоя под душем, Антонин разражается диким хохотом от глупости ситуации. А спустя минуту давится стонами, вновь погружаясь в сладкую истому фантазий, где он может иметь ее, как пожелает, пока глупышка рыдает. Он знает, что так необходимо для их будущего, в котором нет места воспоминаниям о прошлом.

Он много думал о том, чтобы стереть ей память, тогда бы не пришлось ломать девчонку, можно просто внушить ей, что нужно, и играть, как марионеткой. Но это Долохова не устраивало, она нужна ему собой, целостной и со всем этим ворохом эмоций, такая жаркая, вспыльчивая, живая. Не какая-то кукла, таких пустышек хватает, но ему нужна другая. За такую стоит повоевать, а может, и подохнуть.

*****

Обитель мадам Помфри снова была полна людей, ни про какую тишину и покой и речи идти не может. Стоны, всхлипы и стенания — сам воздух стал тяжелым и затхлым, оставляя во рту привкус горечи и кислоты.

Гермиона твердо решила работать и помогать здесь, пока будут силы, быть рядом с дорогими сердцу людьми и помочь им прийти в себя, оправиться от полученных ран и горя. Как сможет, но она постарается, приложит все свои знания и усилия, чтобы справиться.

Когда Грейнджер с Паркинсон молча брали инвентарь и направлялись промывать и обрабатывать ссадины младших, целительница не удержалась и чмокнула каждую в лоб.

Видеть их живыми было счастьем для пожилой женщины, меж работой она неустанно вглядывалась в лица, чтобы увидеть как-можно больше целых и невредимых студентов, это стало ее лекарством и утешением.

Пэнси успокаивала девочку с пятого курса Слизерина: бедному ребенку слышались хлопки аппарации и казалось, что на них снова нападут. Она отказывалась пить зелья, так как боялась уснуть. А Гермиона прижимала к себе рыдающего Симуса, поглядывая на спящую Парвати. Умываясь слезами, она поглаживала по спине Финнигана, пока его истерика не утихла, а всхлипы не ослабли. Затем тихонечко помогла ему выпить зелье и уложила уставшего и измученного парня на подушку, чтобы он смог забыться сном без сновидений на несколько часов.

Тихонько поцеловав Патил и проверив ее состояние диагностическими чарами, она направилась к Тео и Луне. Нотт находился в забытье еще с Хогсмида, а блондинка продолжала бубнить заклинания, крепко держа его за руку. Гриффиндорка сразу догадалась, что она делится собственной магией; не задавая лишних вопросов, она взяла другую руку Тео, вторя словам Луны. Гермиона видела, как ранее то же делали ее друзья.

Большая часть ее сил ушла в тело Северуса, но для Тео были припасены все их веселые моменты, шутки и безграничное количество тепла от их дружбы. Она прекрасно осознавала, что теперь еще долго не сможет выпустить Патронуса — такая магия имела свои последствия. Но жизнь друга куда дороже собственной безопасности.

Анри не отходила от зельевара. Она и хотела бы помочь, но ничего не получалось, слова не доходили до ее сознания, окружающий мир покачивался, а из рук все валилось. Она так и не сумела сдержать рыданий, когда каждый старшекурсник захотел разделить свою магию с преподавателем на манер Грейнджер.

Мрачный профессор, сам того не замечая, сумел расположить к себе студентов, завоевать их уважение и любовь. Конечно, как только он придет в себя, безусловно, будет возмущаться, даже ткнет мадам Помфри эдакой халатностью в разрешении студентам на подобного рода выходки, но главное — они спасут его. А там, хоть на отработку.

Грегори лежал в бреду с высокой температурой, часом ранее у него начались галлюцинации, его крики и вой заполнили все помещение. Так работал яд с кинжала Нотта-старшего, вызывая пытки разума и фантомные боли, по итогу человек погибал, мучаясь хуже, чем от Круцио. Запоздало выданный безоар не давал хорошего результата. Парни по очереди постоянно придерживали Гойла и ждали эльфа Забини с зельем его матери.

У Чанг эффект был не столь сильным. Но жар не спадал, и девушка бредила, приходя в себя на короткие мгновения, чтобы услышать крики близкого человека и снова провалиться в мир видений.

Уизли постепенно приходила в себя, после сильного удара головой и режущего, вдобавок, рыжая сломала руку. Хотя сейчас ее мучила внутренняя боль от смерти друзей, снова пронзающая ее грудь. Хрупкое тело содрогалось в руках Гарри, умоляя Избранного сказать, что все это сон.

Драко отходил от очередной койки, направляясь за зельями, когда к нему подошел Блейз с встревоженным лицом, поглядывая другу за спину.

— Ты сейчас сидел возле Астории? — во взгляде Забини читалось неверие и настороженность.

— Да, с ней все более-менее в порядке. А что? — непонимающе уставился на друга Малфой.

— Я видел, как она упала от луча Авады в Хогсмиде. — шепнул мулат, не сводя глаз с блондинки.

— Может, ошибся?

— Я уверен, Драко. Она была мертвой. — Блейз сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Но как… Она не похожа на… даже не знаю. — блондин побледнел, разделяя общую панику.

— Не теряй ее из виду, а я найду всезнающего призрака. — понизив голос, протараторил мулат, — или свяжусь с мадре, они должны знать, что за хрень происходит.

Пока Драко договаривался с Блейзом о плане действий, Астория успела исчезнуть, словно и не было ее здесь. Сколько Малфой не расспрашивал окружающих, никто ее не видел.

Поняв, что дело дрянь, он подбежал к Поттеру. Обняв Джинни, Драко глазами указал Избранному на выход, чтобы еще больше не нервировать девушку. Он пообещал ей найти Гермиону и отправился в коридор ждать Гарри.

*****

Не найдя Гермиону, Блейз поднялся к ее спальне и призвал Геллерта с помощью книги-завещания. Когда же образ волшебника предстал ему, он решил спрашивать без предысторий.

— Можно выжить после прямой Авады?

— Нет. По крайней мере, не имея крестражей или воскрешающего камня, — изогнул бровь призрак. — И кто у нас такой живучий?

— Я видел, как Астория умерла от луча Авады, позже видел ее тело, а сейчас она живее многих, сидит в лазарете. — выпалил Забини.

— Как выглядят ее глаза? — уже гораздо серьезнее спросил Грин-де-Вальд.

— Вроде, как обычно. А что?

— Вариантов несколько. Мне нужно ее увидеть, чтобы дать ответ. — Геллерт задумчиво играл несуществующим перстнем. — Найдите эту тварь и будьте осторожны — не всякие заклинания работают с мертвыми. Когда найдешь, призови меня, я расскажу, как ее уложить в могилу. Чего стоишь?

— Вы сегодня не в духе. — Процедил не привыкший, чтобы им командовали, итальянец.

— Не в духе я буду, если эта… девочка, или что там от нее осталось, доберется до Гермионы. — призрак растворился, не дав Забини и слово вставить.

Чертыхаясь и кляня привидений, Блейз побежал искать Драко и Гарри.

*****

Заметать следы было не сложно. Этому Маркуса научил еще отец. Главным правилом было одно: « _Как можно меньше свидетелей_ ». « _Дело в шляпе_.» Никто ведь не видел его маленькой шалости.

Посвистывая, он проходил мимо больничного крыла. Чем бы порадовать Госпожу? У Долохова сегодня не задался денек. Мадам не убьет его, а вот Маркусом может и пренебречь.

Еще и отец не отвечает слишком долго. Совы продолжают возвращаться, не находя адресата, что делать?  
Дементоров изгнали, никто и не поймет, что он их призвал. Сколько еще этих идиотов должно умереть, чтобы Беллатриса его оценила?  
Растеряв начальную беззаботность, блондин грузно шаркал дорогими туфлями о холодный каменный пол подземелий Хогвартса.

Лабиринт — его знает каждый слизеринец, едва прошедший распределение.

Для маленькой девочки подземелья этого замка однажды едва не стали местом ее жестокой гибели от руки тролля.

Ученики от четырнадцати и выше могут сказать вам, где и когда в этих коридорах можно позажиматься. Все остальное время лабиринт — место обитания великого змея, Северуса Снейпа.

Вы заблудитесь в подземельях, если: вам дали неверную информацию, коридоры заколдованы, или вы не знаете куда идете.

Маркус Уилсон подпадал под одну из категорий.  
Бесцельное шатание по мрачным коридорам, постоянный шелест мантии, руки в карманах и сгорбленные плечи, запах растущего по углам мха, глубоко в своих думах. Едва ли он заметил, что шел не один.

Поворачивая, он чувствовал на локте тонкие пальчики и каждый раз отмахивался, зная же — один идёт. Всё те фантомы барышень, что так и вешаются, лишь бы кровь почище.

Поправляя мантию — узкие ладошки, ласкающие плечи, оставляющие розовые борозды ноготков, странно отдающие холодом. Вспомнилась малышка Гринграсс. Уилсон хмыкнул.

Она посмела предать его и получила по заслугам.

Рука на локте стала тяжелее, блондин повернул голову. Вес пропал, руку обдало ледяным порывом.  
Парень вздрогнул.

— Маркус? — эхом пронеслось его имя голосом, который он больше не должен был услышать. Ноги налились свинцом, — Маркус, ты где? Давай играть!

Нет, нет, нет, нет, не может быть. Она мертва!  
Перед ним из темноты предстала фигурка. Изящная, хрупкая, светлые волосы, нежная улыбка, только глаза странного мутного цвета, будто под белой пеленой.  
Крик застыл в горле.

— Мы же играем, Марк! Ты должен бежать, чтобы я тебя догнала! — капризный голосок вырвал его из оцепенения, и он сорвался с места.

— Ты мертва! Мертва! Ты не можешь быть здесь! — путаясь в полах мантии, постоянно оглядываясь назад, он бежал, сломя голову, в неизвестность. Путаясь в поворотах, дверях, и портретах, не видя дороги.

— Марки. — Мелодично пропела Гринграсс, появляясь из ниоткуда. Где бы он не остановился, — Зачем ты пытался убить Дафну? — Уилсон почувствовал ее морозное дыхание на затылке и замер.

Пот холодными каплями собирался у кромки волос, как она тут, он же ее…

— Почему ты убил меня? — выйдя из тени перед парнем, Астория наклонила голову на бок, — разве я обижала тебя?

— Н-нет, ты меня не об-бижала.

— Ты хотел убить, так ведь? — простая констатация, пустые глаза больше не прожигают его лицо, он бездумно кивает, надеясь, что она уйдет, — Хотел попробовать, как это, да? — светлые волосы колышутся в такт ее шагам, — Я тоже хочу, — шепчет девушка доверительно, — только поиграем сначала. — Темные губы опасно близко к его собственным, — Беги, Марк. — шепчет она ему.

Это продолжалось целую вечность. Попытки выбежать на лестницы безжалостно пресекались, руки с ледяной кожей тянули за плечи обратно во мрак подземелий.

Крики Маркуса Уилсона звучали вперемешку со звонким смехом небезызвестной ученицы Хогвартса Астории Гринграсс.

Очередная попытка сбежать, очередной поворот, и он врезается в кого-то. Воздуха в легких ни на йоту.  
Как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, он пытается поймать кислород.  
После стольких падений его ладони кровоточат от царапин, брюки надорваны под коленями, он весь в пыли, грязи и ужасе. Впервые за время знакомства Маркус рад их видеть.

— Воу, Уилсон, что случилось? — тянет Малфой, переглядываясь с Поттером, он был напуган, видно, Гринграсс-таки добралась к нему. Забини, сощурив глаза, осматривает Маркуса.

— Там Астория! — наконец отвечает парень.

— Где? — безэмоционально спрашивает Блейз, кивая на пустой коридор.

— Она была здесь! И я… я… я… бежал.

— От малышки Тори? Что же она тебе сделала-то? — фыркает Драко, нажаханный Уилсон приносил первоклассный кайф.

— Она должна быть мертва! Там, в Хогсмиде! Астория была мертва! — Маркуса трясет.

— Кроме нас, здесь никого. — Гарри снова сверился с картой.

*****

— Гермиона. — Тихо прошептала Пэнси в дверях.

Подруга не ответила, выпуская очередную порцию дыма. Сидя на подоконнике туалета плаксы Миртл с плотно поджатыми коленями, помятой формой, растрепанными волосами, раскрасневшимся от слез лицом, она очень напоминала себя прежнюю. От этого становилось еще более тошно. Когда-то давно она была такой же напуганной, беспомощной ханжой, не имеющей ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

Старые, казалось, давно похороненные комплексы нахлынули с новой силой, помогая чувству вины топить ее раненую душу. Воспоминания накатили одно за другим, показывая, насколько ущербна их обладательница. Кем она только ни была за свою жизнь — странным ребенком, изгоем в магловской школе, а затем заучкой, грязнокровкой в Хогвартсе, ее называли сухой и черствой, не зная, сколько эмоций в ней бурлит, сколько обиды… зубрилкой, а где еще она могла хоть как-то реализовать себя, больше нигде не давали проявить таланты, умения, постоянно тыкали происхождением, статусом и даже материальным положением, неухоженной внешностью.

В ней девочку-то никто не видел, даже друзья, даже тот, от кого она так ждала, на кого надеялась изо всех сил, пока Крам не ткнул носом. Уж по какому такому мановению судьбы ему стукнуло в голову посмотреть на нее, Гермионе было неведомо. Но только тогда впервые она не чувствовала себя серой мышью.

О, тогда-то и Рон обратил на нее внимание. Вначале было жутко мерзко, ведь даже Уизли проявил к ней интерес как к девушке только из-за болгарина. Стала чем-то, вроде ходячего автографа.

А дальше — гонения, стеснения, изживания со свету любым путем, пытки, унижения. То, что ей довелось пережить, ни одна цензура не пропустила бы, даже в самые мрачные фильмы Паркинсон. Где-то между всем этим в лесу было глупое предательство друга, такое незначительное, но жутко болезненное. Был голод и холод, а душу пробирал промозглый ветер.

Возвращение в мрачный Хогвартс, вид замученных, затравленных детей, уставшие глаза Минервы, отчаяние текло рекой. Были в этом хаосе и проблески света, от чего-то теплые глаза Забини, и этот их странный разговор, а потом, стоя перед Волан-де-Мортом, был взгляд Драко, дающий больше объяснений, чем все их разговоры за семь лет.

Все закрутилось: дуэли, кровь, крики, обвалы, потери… потери… потери. Бесчисленное количество утрат… Горе, плач, вой, слезы, и снова слезы, круговорот похорон, поминок, траура.

Сколько потом она кричала по ночам, билась в конвульсиях, просыпалась в мокрой постели, будто ведром ледяной воды окатили? И бесконечно умирала то от пасти Фенрира, то от ножа Лестрейндж, то от рук Долохова, что душил ее с такой самодовольной рожей.

Пэнси молча примостилась сбоку, мучимая той же тьмой. «Виновны в том, что выжили» — так не по-слизерински. Эта дрянь заползла под кожу и заполнила каждую клеточку; ты виновен в том, что дышишь, когда твои друзья полегли и больше не увидят восход, не соберутся праздновать Рождество, или любоваться фейерверками на чьей-нибудь свадьбе… не придет яркое цветочное приглашение на свадьбу Невилла и Парвати, а ведь еще этим утром Пэнси торжественно клялась напялить чертово сари самого безвкусного-вырви-глаз цвета. Тео может никого не вспомнить, хотя девушка верила: даже если он и не вспомнит их, то все равно влюбится в Луну еще раз… так что это приглашение просто обязано прийти. Такие вот странные мысли согревали израненную душу слизеринки этой ночью. Спасибо Пожирателям, шанс отправиться к погибшим друзьям неизменно маячил перед носом.

— Сколько похорон мы еще переживем? Скольких похоронить не сможем?

— Я не знаю, Гермиона. Нам нужно быстрее воскрешать Геллерта, а не откладывать до третьего дня лунного цикла и бегать за какими-то книженциями для МакГонагал. — Обе, угнетенные ворохом свалившегося горя, девушки отчаянно всматривались в темноту улицы за окном.

— Ты права. Мы должны похоронить врагов, если не хотим продолжать прощаться с близкими. Я поговорю с директором. — Пустые стеклянные глаза блуждали по мрачному пейзажу, ни на чем не задерживаясь. Взгляд в пустоту.

— Где витают твои мысли? — Пэнси смотрела на измученное лицо шатенки. Она всегда разделяла её боль. Может, она и не орала об этом на весь мир, как принято на Гриффиндоре, но всегда… была готова делить с ней любую тревогу.

Как мало теперь означали кровные узы. Такие «важные» догмы преданы огню, узкие средневековые понятия разрушены. Могущественное слово «Семья» более чем основано на крови: даже для того, чтобы породниться с человеком из другой родословной, проводится обряд на крови — магический брак. О том, становятся ли люди семьёй, заключая брак, можно спорить долго, ведь в само понятие семьи и того, как она должна выглядеть, каждый вкладывает свое значение. Чаще всего, с этим понятием мы ассоциируем тепло, любовь, поддержку, защиту, родное и надёжное… Можно продолжать ещё очень долго, но это не изменит того, что чистокровные двадцать восемь давно забыли о подобной интерпретации семьи.

Они создавали политические союзы и, в лучшем случае, со временем развивали уважение и терпимость друг к другу. Да, вот какая терпимость поможет двадцать лет наблюдать за недостатками другого человека. Так и вышло, что люди женились, «счастливо» улыбались гостям, ложились вместе в постель, чтобы оценить по достоинству неизведанные доселе изъяны партнёра, а потом тихонько ненавидели, продолжая показательно улыбаться такому же «счастливому» обществу.

У великих родов появлялись наследники и обеспечивали продолжение этой игры до бесконечности. Детей спихивали на гувернанток, эльфов, чтобы не мешались под ногами, пока не достигнут возраста социально-осмысленных коммуникаций. Ну и методом постоянных дрессировок прививали набор «необходимых» качеств. Как вы уже догадались, более свободолюбивые, а соответственно труднообучаемые, дети страдали больше всего. Из последствий: неумение интерпретировать собственные чувства в связную логическую цепочку, проще выражаясь, обычная душевная деградация. А если, не приведи Мерлин, эти самые нежелательные чувства выходили наружу, то ребёнок попросту уходил в истерику, не зная, как с этим справиться. Не стоит удивляться рождению кого-то, вроде Волан-де-Морта в подобной атмосфере.

Паркинсоны не были исключением из общего алгоритма действий. Скорее, врожденная изворотливость Пэнси сыграла ей на руку, позволяя прятать собственную чуткость за аффектацией.

Сейчас её семья была с ней, не имея ничего общего с кровными узами, но соответствуя всем ПРАВИЛЬНЫМ ассоциациям.

— Я так и не рассказала тебе… О моих настоящих родителях… то есть, ты поняла. — Рвано выдохнула Гермиона. — Знаешь, а ведь моя история очень схожа с Гарри, с той лишь разницей, что его родители отдали свои жизни по собственной воле, а моих никто не спрашивал.

— Как их звали? — брюнетка разговаривала ровно и это как всегда удерживало Грин-де-Вальд от рыданий. А еще все та же серебряная фляга с витиеватым узором и крепким напитком заставили шатенку ощутить дежавю.

— Габриэль Грин-де-Вальд и Сирена Шандлер. Ну об отце я знаю чуть больше. Он родился в 1946 году в Париже, Элоиза Бенуа — моя бабушка дала ему свою фамилию, дабы избежать гонений, и переехала в Штаты. Скажем так, она была для Геллерта обстоятельством на пару ночей, пока сама таяла возле холодного мерзавца, нагло использовавшего ее не только как игрушку, но и как шпиона в французском Министерстве. Перепуганная до чертиков Элоиза, конечно, и не собиралась сообщать платиновому тирану о нежелательной беременности, но не тут то было. Вездесущий Грин-де-Вальд все узнал, и его подручные притащили ее в Нурменгард. Не сложно догадаться, на сколько она обрадовалась этой встрече и взбешенному Геллерту, «воспитывающему» приспешников, что не справились с заданием раньше, а потом мой драгоценный дедушка сделал невозможное: попытался поговорить с ней ласково, как положено с беременными. Представь себе, бедняжка потеряла сознание и откачать ее смогли только через сутки.

— Мерлин всемогущий! Геллерт всегда был душкой, но чтоб настолько.

— Не то слово. Как только колдомедик помог Элоизе прийти в себя, а Геллерт убедился, что с ребенком все хорошо, он торжественно объявил ей о предстоящем заключении брака тем же вечером…

— Дай угадаю! Она снова вырубилась?

— Нет, но, вероятно, очень хотела. Дедушка пытался вести себя подобающе заботливому отцу, поэтому мягко пояснил ей, что желает сыну родиться законным наследником. Хоть брак и был тайным, но при предъявлении прав на наследство уже никто не смог бы отказать. Дальше ее ждал райский уголок и достаточное количество средств, новые документы и бесконечные связи Геллерта. Но бабушка решила закатить истерику и влепила самонадеянному засранцу пощечину вкупе с заявлением о том, что черта с два он продолжит ею манипулировать. По итогу, брак таки состоялся, и жизнь у Элоизы Бенуа была сказочно богатой: она много путешествовала, но жить продолжила во Франции, так как ее проделки не были раскрыты. Уже когда Габриэлю исполнилось пять она переехала в США назло Геллерту. Её крайне расстраивало постоянное присутствие Винды Розье, тонко намекающей, что наследнику рода Грин-де-Вальд нечего проводить уикенд в каких-то там странах третьего мира без норковых пелёнок.

— Насколько я знаю, Винда Розье была еще той стервой. — Заявила Паркс, слегка захмелев.

— Предполагаю, это было подходящим качеством для выполнения поручений ее наставника. Потому как спустя еще пятнадцать лет она явилась к Габриэлю и поведала историю его рождения вместо матери, а также организовала встречу отца и сына. Элоиза, узнав об этом, пришла в бешенство, в то время, как ее сын очень обиделся на мать за ложь. Винда же наконец получила возможность отыграться и напомнила миссис Бенуа, что Грин-де-Вальд не прочь стать вдовцом. Разговор с сыном не был особо нежным; Геллерт сразу же потребовал, чтобы своему первенцу он дал имя — Гермиона, не в коем случае не пытался возродить фамилию или еще как-то раскрыть себя. — Габриэль принял условия, при которых они все, включая Элоизу, продолжали счастливо жить, но без особого энтузиазма. Больше они не встречались.

— Я правильно понимаю, он шантажировал Габриэля? — уточнила Пэнс, прикладываясь к фляжке.

— Да, мотивируя это тем, что Габриэль был «своенравным юнцом, не желающим исполнять просьбы», а Империо к сыну как-то не подобающе.

— То есть, Геллерт даже не предполагал, что ему можно отказать?

— Скорее всего, нет. Даже в теории. — Гриффиндорка взяла выпивку и задумчиво потерла виски.

— Властный… — протянула слизеринка.

— Мой отец стал колдомедиком и, работая в госпитале, познакомился со своей будущей женой — Сиреной Шандлер. В 1975 году они поженились, а в 1979 году родилась я, после чего Сирена впервые узнала о родословной мужа, а спустя несколько месяцев познакомилась с Грин-де-Вальдом. Как ни странно, именно Сирена разделила взгляды Геллерта и дала свое согласие на дальнейшее развитие событий.

— Как раз это и не странно: у твоего дедушки исключительный талант промывать мозг, — Пэнси выдохнула облако дыма, — самым магловским из всех магловских способов.

— Мама очень хотела уберечь меня от чудовища, что показал ей Геллерт. В свою очередь, дедушка полностью доверил ей свой план и пообещал вернуть память, как только Волан-де-Морт будет убит.

— Мерлин всемогущий… — протянула брюнетка, роняя голову на ладони.

— Меня забрал Зефирус в новую семью, а затем изменил воспоминания моим родителям и бабушке, Элоиза скончалась в скором будущем, а моих родителей нашел Реддл в 1998, полагая, что Геллерт передал палочку сыну. Габриэль и Сирена были убиты им же, а обо мне он так и не узнал. — Гермиона взмахнула рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой, обозначая конец истории.

— Он пытался и их спасти этим неведением… Не могу представить его таким жестоким, это скорее самоотверженность, но все же… — Пэнси тяжело вздохнула, показывая неопределенность ощущений.

— «Часть вечной силы я,  
Всегда желавший зла,  
Творившей лишь благое.» — Резюмировала Гермиона с видом мыслителя.

— «А я — лишь части часть, которая была  
В начале всей той тьмы, что свет произвела,  
Надменный свет, что спорить стал с рожденья  
С могучей ночью, матерью творенья.» — Закончил за нее холодный, бархатный голос. В двух шагах стоял Геллерт, прислонившись плечом к косяку кабинки, и вполне походил на оригинального персонажа, коему и принадлежала реплика.

— Мефистофель. — Пэнси учтиво склонила голову.

— Маленькая леди. — Грин-де-Вальд обворожительно улыбнулся, склоняя голову в бок. — Предполагаю, речь обо мне, раз цитируют Гете*. Премного польщен.

— Геллерт, с Вами и посекретничать не выйдет. Все-то Вы знаете. — Туманно развела руками слизеринка.

— Прошу прощения. Я не имел права прерывать вашу беседу, но и невольным слушателем быть не хотелось. Я не могу противиться зову твоей печали, Гермиона.

— Знаю. — Голос предательски дрогнул и по щекам покатились слезы. Почему-то быть слабой, когда он рядом, было абсолютно не унизительно, а скорее, правильно. Человек из ее рассказа и стоящий перед ней — один и тот же, сомнений нет. Но Гермиона не смогла бы представить что-то подобное к ней. Она подсознательно была уверена, без ведомых на то причин, в их особой связи, в безграничной любви, в том, что его властность может захватить весь мир, но он без колебаний оставит ее править. Она не могла на него злиться, даже когда он ей все это рассказывал, а он не мог ей врать, даже если умереть еще раз было куда проще.

Вот и сейчас он смотрел точно в душу без тени стеснения. И этот взгляд откровенно гарантировал муки адские ее врагам, полностью соответствуя образу дьявола из «Фауста».

— Девочка моя, Зиф уже ищет этого… Долохова, — надменное лицо искривилось в гримасе презрения, — поверь мне, он достанет эту мерзость из-под земли в кратчайшие сроки. — Геллерт пристально осмотрелся по сторонам, будто та самая мерзость могла просочиться сквозь стены прямо сюда, к его внучке.

Шатенка почти успела уловить настороженность в его взгляде и осознать, что не призывала его, но помутненный алкоголем и горем рассудок отказывался соображать на полную мощность, а потому она всецело прониклась ободряющей, хоть от того и не менее печальной улыбкой дедушки.

— Позвольте поведать вам небольшую легенду. Не уверен, что она успокоит боль, но все же…

— Расскажи. — Перебила внучка с таким отчаянием в голосе, что, будь у него возможность, он бы сам дрессировал этих щенков, лишь бы они не вздумали расстраивать его внучку собственными смертями.

Геллерт снова прислонился к стене, обвел взглядом девочек, и история потекла, окутанная бархатной вуалью его голоса:

_" — Вы — кузнец?_

_Голос за спиной раздался так неожиданно, что Василий даже вздрогнул. К тому же, он не слышал, чтобы дверь в мастерскую открывалась и кто-то заходил вовнутрь._

_— А стучаться не пробовали? — грубо ответил он, слегка разозлившись и на себя, и на проворного клиента._

_— Стучаться? Хм… Не пробовала, — ответил голос._

_Василий схватил со стола ветошь и, вытирая натруженные руки, медленно обернулся, прокручивая в голове отповедь, которую он сейчас собирался выдать в лицо этого незнакомца. Но слова так и остались где-то в его голове, потому что перед ним стоял весьма необычный клиент._

_— Вы не могли бы выправить мне косу? — женским, но слегка хрипловатым голосом спросила гостья._

_— Всё, да? Конец? — отбросив тряпку куда-то в угол, вздохнул кузнец._

_— Еще не всё, но гораздо хуже, чем раньше, — ответила Смерть._

_— Логично, — согласился Василий, — не поспоришь. Что мне теперь нужно делать?_

_— Выправить косу, — терпеливо повторила Смерть._

_— А потом?_

_— А потом наточить, если это возможно._

_Василий бросил взгляд на косу. И действительно, на лезвии были заметны несколько выщербин, да и само лезвие уже пошло волной._

_— Это понятно, — кивнул он, — а мне-то что делать? Молиться или вещи собирать? Я просто в первый раз, так сказать…_

_— А-а-а… Вы об этом, — плечи Смерти затряслись в беззвучном смехе, — нет, я не за Вами. Мне просто косу нужно подправить. Сможете?_

_— Так я не умер? — незаметно ощупывая себя, спросил кузнец._

_— Вам виднее. Как Вы себя чувствуете?_

_— Да вроде нормально._

_— Нет тошноты, головокружения, болей?_

_— Н-н-нет, — прислушиваясь к своим внутренним ощущениям, неуверенно произнес кузнец._

_— В таком случае, Вам не о чем беспокоиться, — ответила Смерть и протянула ему косу._

_Взяв ее в моментально одеревеневшие руки, Василий принялся осматривать ее с разных сторон. Дел там было на полчаса, но осознание того, кто будет сидеть за спиной и ждать окончания работы, автоматически продляло срок, как минимум, на пару часов._

_Переступая ватными ногами, кузнец подошел к наковальне и взял в руки молоток._

_— Вы это… Присаживайтесь. Не будете же Вы стоять?! — вложив в свой голос все свое гостеприимство и доброжелательность, предложил Василий._

_Смерть кивнула и уселась на скамейку, оперевшись спиной на стену._

_Работа подходила к концу. Выпрямив лезвие, насколько это было возможно, кузнец, взяв в руку точило, посмотрел на свою гостью._

_— Вы меня простите за откровенность, но я просто не могу поверить в то, что держу в руках предмет, с помощью которого было угроблено столько жизней! Ни одно оружие в мире не сможет сравниться с ним. Это поистине невероятно._

_Смерть, сидевшая на скамейке в непринужденной позе и разглядывавшая интерьер мастерской, как-то заметно напряглась. Темный овал капюшона медленно повернулся в сторону кузнеца._

_— Что Вы сказали? — тихо произнесла она._

_— Я сказал, что мне не верится в то, что держу в руках оружие, которое…_

_— Оружие? Вы сказали оружие?_

_— Может, я не так выразился, просто…_

_Василий не успел договорить. Смерть, молниеносным движением вскочив с места, через мгновение оказалась прямо перед лицом кузнеца. Края капюшона слегка подрагивали._

_— Как ты думаешь, сколько человек я убила? — прошипела она сквозь зубы._

_— Я… Я не знаю, — опустив глаза в пол, выдавил из себя Василий._

_— Отвечай! — Смерть схватила его за подбородок и подняла голову вверх, — сколько?_

_— Н-не знаю…_

_— Сколько? — выкрикнула она прямо в лицо кузнецу._

_— Да откуда я знаю сколько их было? — пытаясь отвести взгляд, не своим голосом пропищал кузнец._

_Смерть отпустила подбородок и на несколько секунд замолчала. Затем, сгорбившись, она вернулась к скамейке и, тяжело вздохнув, села._

_— Значит, ты не знаешь, сколько их было? — тихо произнесла она и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила, — а что, если я скажу тебе, что я никогда, слышишь? Никогда не убила ни одного человека. Что ты на это скажешь?_

_— Но… А как же?.._

_— Я никогда не убивала людей. Зачем мне это, если вы сами прекрасно справляетесь с этой миссией? Вы сами убиваете друг друга. Вы! Вы можете убить ради бумажек, ради вашей злости и ненависти, вы даже можете убить просто так, ради развлечения. А когда вам становится этого мало, вы устраиваете войны и убиваете друг друга сотнями и тысячами. Вам просто это нравится. Вы зависимы от чужой крови. И знаешь, что самое противное во всем этом? Вы не можете себе в этом признаться! Вам проще обвинить во всем меня, — она ненадолго замолчала, — ты знаешь, какой я была раньше? Я была красивой девушкой, я встречала души людей с цветами и провожала их до того места, где им суждено быть. Я улыбалась им и помогала забыть о том, что с ними произошло. Это было очень давно… Посмотри, что со мной стало!_

_Последние слова она выкрикнула и, вскочив со скамейки, сбросила с головы капюшон._

_Перед глазами Василия предстало, испещренное морщинами, лицо глубокой старухи. Редкие седые волосы висели спутанными прядями, уголки потрескавшихся губ были неестественно опущены вниз, обнажая нижние зубы, кривыми осколками выглядывающие из-под губы. Но самыми страшными были глаза. Абсолютно выцветшие, ничего не выражающие глаза уставились на кузнеца._

_— Посмотри, в кого я превратилась! А знаешь почему? — она сделала шаг в сторону Василия._

_— Нет, — сжавшись под ее пристальным взглядом, мотнул он головой._

_— Конечно не знаешь, — ухмыльнулась она, — это вы сделали меня такой! Я видела, как мать убивает своих детей, я видела, как брат убивает брата, я видела, как человек за один день может убить сто, двести, триста других человек!.. Я рыдала, смотря на это, я выла от непонимания, от невозможности происходящего, я кричала от ужаса…_

_Глаза Смерти заблестели._

_— Я поменяла свое прекрасное платье на эти черные одежды, чтобы на нем не было видно крови людей, которых я провожала. Я надела капюшон, чтобы люди не видели моих слез. Я больше не дарю им цветы. Вы превратили меня в монстра. А потом обвинили меня во всех грехах. Конечно, это же так просто… — она уставилась на кузнеца немигающим взглядом, — я провожаю вас, я показываю дорогу, я не убиваю людей… Отдай мне мою косу, дурак!_

_Вырвав из рук кузнеца свое орудие, Смерть развернулась и направилась к выходу из мастерской._

_— Можно один вопрос? — послышалось сзади._

_— Ты хочешь спросить, зачем мне тогда нужна коса? — остановившись у открытой двери, но не оборачиваясь, спросила она._

_— Да._

_— Дорога в рай… Она уже давно заросла травой. »_

Геллерт умолк, разглядывая эмоции своих слушателей. Сбитые дыхания девочек и молчаливо опущенные глаза выдавали глубокий диссонанс чувств. Внучка подняла на него понимающий взгляд и вскинула подбородок, показывая, что она готова продолжить сражение.

Вместе со словами Грин-де-Вальда в голове будто что-то щелкало, заставляя перестать скорбеть, взяться за дело, не опускать руки, отстоять тех, кто еще был, и отомстить за тех, кто ушел так рано. Эмоции в ее глазах менялись со скоростью света, становясь сосредоточенными, загораясь огнем борьбы. Пэнси ощущала тот же прилив сил. Хорошая возможность убедиться в том, как этот человек заставлял следовать за собой тысячи волшебником одним лишь словом.

— Дай нам минуту, и мы вернемся в больничное крыло. — Протянула Гермиона, доставая очередную сигарету.

— Что ж, я бы не хотел, чтобы вы гуляли по замку, но боюсь, тебя не переубедить. Будьте аккуратны, мои хорошие. — С этими словами Геллерт растаял.

Докурив, гриффиндорка подошла к зеркалу, умываясь и приводя в порядок мятую одежду, Пэнси еще сидела на подоконнике, когда дверь открылась и в туалет вошла Астория.

— Гермиона, а я тебя искала. — Блондинка странно улыбнулась, обнажая идеально ровные зубы. Бледнее обычного, странно поблескивающие глаза, выходя из мрака коридора на свет, девушка вызывала мороз по коже. Слегка зажмурившись от яркого освещения и прикрывая лицо руками, она продолжила, — здесь так ярко, у меня еще голова болит. Ты не могла бы выйти со мной в коридор?

— С тобой все в порядке? Я не видела тебя в больничном крыле. — Голос Гермионы предательски выдал волнение.

— Лучше многих. — Гринграсс снова неуместно улыбнулась. — Я прибыла позже других, возле меня, кажется, Драко сидел. — Она будто задумалась, а потом нетерпеливо продолжила. — Так ты выйдешь?

— Дай нам минуту, можешь подождать в коридоре. — Процедила Паркинсон, вглядываясь в лицо Астории.

— Я тебя и не звала, можешь сидеть здесь хоть до завтра. — Весело хохотнула Торри. — Мне нужна только Гермиона.

— Ты никогда не называла меня по имени, Гринграсс. — Волнение переросло в тревогу.

— Глупо было с моей стороны, ты не сделала мне ничего плохого. Хотя, может, я просто головой стукнулась сегодня. — Очередной приступ радостного хохота поверг девушек в оцепенение.

— Даже не знаю, после той истории в гостинной старост, ну сама знаешь… Ты так не думала. — Гриффиндорка выдавила слабую улыбку, пытаясь прочесть изменения лица собеседницы.

— Ты имеешь ввиду проклятую ручку, Гермиона? Я повела себя очень плохо, не стоило в это все влазить. — Лицо девушки приобрело мрачноватый оттенок, заиграла загадочная ухмылка и она шагнула к шатенке. — Я не под оборотным, ты это хотела проверить? И безоружна, — в качестве подтверждения она подняла руки. — А даже если и нет, все равно я всегда уступала тебе в мастерстве.

— Где Драко? Ты сказала, он был с тобой. — Как можно добродушнее попыталась сказать Грейнджер.

— Они мне надоели, так что мы с мальчиками играем в прятки. Не зря они все в таком восторге от тебя. — Гринграсс подошла к шатенке впритык и взяла за руку ледяной ладонью. — Ты и вправду особенная. — Она провела пальцами по щеке старосты, затем слегка склонила голову набок. — Ты была Избранной, а не Поттер. — Добавила почти шепотом.

— Астория, у тебя ледяные руки. Тебе нужно вернуться к мадам Помфри. — Страх и могильный холод липкой дрянью расползались по внутренностям Грин-де-Вальд.

— Ты реально голову пришибла, отойди от нее. — Рыкнула Пэнс, направляя палочку на блондинку.

— Отвали, Паркинсон, я не с тобой разговариваю. — На какое-то мгновенье Гермионе показалось, что в глазах Торри мелькнула белая пелена, но спустя секунду она уже смотрела на нее ясно, не соответствуя образу человека под Империо. — Неужели ты не можешь уделить мне всего минутку без этой твоей прилипалы. — Обиженно надув губки, она почти топнула ногой.

— Тори, ты ведешь себя странно, а после всего, что произошло…

— Ты такая напряженная, будто я угрожаю тебе.

— Если бы ты угрожала, я бы была спокойнее. — Прошептала шатенка и сразу же содрогнулась от хохота собеседницы.

— Ох, ты никому не доверяешь, детка. Я так не играю! — воспользовавшись полным шоком девушек, Астория запечатлела на губах Гермионы легкий поцелуй. — Поговорим позже, мне пора убегать от мальчишек. — И просто скрылась во мраке коридора, пока Пэнси и Гермиона смотрели ей вслед с распахнутыми ртами.


	18. Глава 18. Sabbath

Гермиона Грин-де-Вальд ненавидела чувствовать себя жертвой.  
Но чертовы нейроны в мозгу, видимо, решили иначе. Ощущение грязи после слов Астории не покидало ее. Чувство, будто она говорила с Пожирателем, преследовало ее, заставляя метаться сознание в панике, неведении и агонии.

Снаружи она просто замерла. Едва успевшая прилить к щекам краска пропала бесследно. Делая короткие медленные вдохи, Гермиона попыталась отсрочить паническую атаку. Мышцы свело от невозможности пошевелиться, из рук выскользнули последние крохи реальности.

— Вспоминай хорошее, — доносилось голосом Пэнси, — только хорошее, Гермиона!

Хорошее, хорошее. Рон хороший, глупый, но по-своему родной. Картинки мелькают под веками. Рон поддерживает, хвалит, дорожит. Картинки меняются. Рон кричит, бросает, предает. Холодные и злые ярко голубые глаза смотрят обиженно.

Дышать становится тяжелее, воздух отказывается покидать легкие. Безумные глаза Астории и Долохова, горящие вожделением, смешиваются в одно, и ей уже не укрыться… Черные точки пляшут перед едва приоткрытыми глазами, и Гермиона сдается, не пытается выдохнуть, а отдается чувству паники, смиряясь с никчемной участью героини, умершей от страха… Дверь открывается, и Гарри.

Гарри — это хорошее. Искренний взгляд зеленых глаз. Теплые руки. Горячий чай в холодной палатке. Уютное молчание. Спасающие, самые безопасные в мире объятия. Попытка прохрипеть сдавленное «Гарри» едва ли увенчалась успехом.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее талию обвивают нежные руки. Привычный запах фундука, горького кофе и уюта. Так пахнет дом, в котором тебя всегда ждут. Друг, который никогда не бросит. Семья, что подарит крылья тебе, летящему в пропасть.

Шатенка нырнула в этот запах и ощущение защищенности, не видя ничего вокруг. В дверях две фигуры с шокироваными лицами отсутствовали в ее сознании. Призраки прошлого смешались с настоящим, вернули ее в то время, когда единственной соломинкой во спасение был Поттер, и для нее гораздо больше, чем для кого-либо еще.

— Что… — начал было Малфой, но его прервала Паркинсон.

— Нам пора, — и попыталась вытолкать парней из туалета, дабы оставить друзей вместе.

— Паркс, я все понимаю… — попробовал Блейз, не то чтобы ему тоже дали договорить.

— Нам пора уйти, я знаю.

— Мы не можем? Что может такого Поттер, что не можем мы? — разозлился Драко.

— Вы с ней вместе, это сейчас, но как бы ни были сильны ваши чувства, вы не семья, — Пэнси, предупреждая взрыв продолжила, — пока нет. А вот Поттер — да. Я иду с вами, засовывая свой эгоизм глубоко и прочно. Поймите же…

Осознав наконец, что ее никто не слышит, Пэнси насторожилась. Лица парней выдавали обычное удивление, смешанное с неверием. Брюнетка обернулась.

Покачиваясь в неловком танце, Гарри вытянул свою руку с ладонью Гермионы в ней, поглаживая другой еще дрожащую спину. Движения нелепые, будто эти двое едва научились ходить. Первые попытки выдохнуть услышал он, прижимая к себе шатенку.

Переварив происходящее и сказанное Паркинсон, слизеринцы покинули туалет.

Гермиона, наполнив пронзенное болью тело, новой порцией воздуха, благодарно улыбнулась другу.

— Ты рядом.

— Всегда рядом.

— Это Астория. Я как с ним говорила, те же интонации, слова, — анализ ситуации победил чертовы своевольные нейроны и больше не даст сделать из нее слабую.

— Он не доберется до тебя, — Гарри кивнул на дверь. — Обсудим все в Больничном крыле. Твои рыцари волнуются.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

— Молчу, железная леди, — побормотал Поттер, открывая двери под фырканье Гермионы.

***

В коридорах царила тишина, уставшие студенты разбрелись по спальням, прячась под одеяла от страданий дня минувшего и тягот дней грядущих, призраки расползлись по никому неведомым щелям замка, даже рамки портретов в большинстве своем пустовали. Каждое существо, хоть мало-мальски умеющее чувствовать, забилось в свой чертог зализывать раны.

Пэнси смогла покинуть больничное крыло, только убедившись, что Грегори утих, Джинни крепко уснула, выплакав все слезы в объятиях Поттера и Гермионы, и теперь все внимание героя безраздельно направлено на подругу. Драко с Блейзом продолжали настороженно следить за происходящим, все еще не успев переварить резкий перепад в отношениях друзей, на это Пэнс лишь фыркнула, еще летом убедившись, что Гарри и Гермиона давно стали настоящей семьей и не боятся отпускать друг друга, как и возвращаться.

По-началу Паркинсон тоже не понимала их странных коммуникаций, а позже как-то незаметно для самой себя просто приняла Гарри как неотъемлемую часть этой семьи. Неосознанно радовалась неприглядным встречам, да ужасно калорийному печенью, необъяснимым образом появлявшемуся на их кухне вместе с Грейнджер. Поттер никогда не предупреждал о своих приходах, не дожидался их возвращения в маленькой квартирке, но паутина его присутствия постоянно окутывала незримой заботой вкупе с обновленными чарами защиты и заменой сломанной сантехники.

Тогда Пэнси искренне завидовала младшей Уизли, попивая вино из бутылки и расшатывая заново замененные ножки кухонного островка, чем не преминула поделиться с готовящей ужин Гермионой. Сейчас же над этим оставалось только посмеяться, покуда никто не узнал о ее маленькой пьяной слабости.

— Куда мы идем? — тихо поинтересовался Виктор. До чертиков уставший и не в состоянии спорить, болгарин просто плелся за ведущей его ведьмой. В теперешнем состоянии ему не хватило бы сил трансгрессировать даже по территории Хогвартса.

— Хочу показать одно особенное место, — прошептала она в ответ, бесшумно передвигаясь по ночным коридорам замка.

— Я буду полным негодяем, если поинтересуюсь, важно ли это делать прямо сейчас? — на его лице загорелась слабая улыбка, большой палец легонько погладил тыльную сторону ее ладони.

— Чуть-чуть, но тебе понравится, идти не долго осталось, — шепнула брюнетка, выглядывая за поворот в стиле шпионских блокбастеров.

— От кого мы прячемся? Или ты думаешь, что Филч способен профессора отправить на отработку? — низко посмеиваясь, вопрошал Крам.

— Чшш… Или профессор желает быть пойманным на ночных прогулках со студенткой?

— Сомневаюсь, что после сегодняшних событий, кому-то есть дело до прогулок, — перешел на интимный шепот Виктор. Крепко сжимая челюсть, чтобы не показать, что ему по-прежнему больно, он прижал внимательно наблюдавшую спутницу к себе спиной. Нет такой боли, способной заглушить приятную упругость этой вредной задницы.

— Прекрати! Ты же делаешь себе хуже! — шикнула на него Пэнси. — И ты глубоко заблуждаешься, если думаешь, что произошедшее остановит старого сквиба от патрулирования, а МакГонагалл от того, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя в случае, если нас поймают, — убедившись в отсутствии вышеупомянутых, Паркинсон, крадучись, двинулась вперед.

— Сейчас я плетусь за тобой, как мишка косолапый, не думаю, что меня можно заподозрить в прелюбодеяниях, — не унималось проснувшееся от спячки чувство юмора Крама.

— Это смотря как использовать, — за спиной раздался хриплый хохот, и слизеринка решила поддержать настрой профессора. — Второй сорт — не брак, — заключила она напоследок.

Вот теперь смех Виктора грозил выдать их всему Хогвартсу. Она ладошкой прикрыла рот хохочущего преподавателя и посмотрела так грозно, что он чуть не взорвался в новом приступе смеха.

— Все, больше не буду нас дискредитировать перед разведкой Британии в лице Филча, — он вскинул руки в сдающемся жесте, но тут же содрогнулся от острой боли.

— Если ты угробишь все мои труды по обработке твоих ран, я сама тебя добью! — рыкнула она и пошла вперед, больше не оборачиваясь на провинившегося Виктора.

До седьмого этажа они дошли в молчании, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы проверить очередной отрезок пути. Пэнси призвала дверь Выручай комнаты, представляя такую нужную ей ванную с заживляющим отваром из трав вместо воды, и Хогвартс в очередной раз не подвел, внемля нуждам студентки. В лицо ударил пар со смесью древесно-травяных ароматов, по центру находился небольшой бассейн, выложенный плиткой с пестрым синим орнаментом, горячую воду усеивали разнообразные лепесточки, а дно было устлано целыми букетами целебных растений. Чуть поодаль их ждала небольшая кровать у полыхающего ярким пламенем камина, а на небольшом столике заваривался чабрецовый чай.

— Оу, — все, что смог выдавить из себя мужчина.

Пэнси только закатила глаза от его красноречивости.

— Стой смирно, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, — но влажный воздух разморил и без того усталого Крама.

Покорно позволяя себя раздевать, он то и дело целовал ее. Сначала невинно в щеку, потом легко в губы, неразрывной цепочкой двигаясь к изгибу шеи. Руки девушки все время соскальзывали с мелких пуговиц рубашки, отвлекающие губы мешали рационально мыслить.

Такая несвойственная ему нежная ласка. Стоило привыкнуть к его постоянной настойчивости и доминантным замашкам, как открывалась новая сторона медали. Салазар, у нее не было ни шанса.

Дрожь прошла по телу, когда горячие руки накрыли ее плечи, успокаивая. Разобравшись с его рубашкой и брюками, Пэнси потянулась к своей одежде.

— Позволь мне, — уверенный голос прервал ее нервные движения.

Медленно избавляя ее от одежды, Крам наслаждался. Его лучший подарок, никакое Рождество не сравнится с обладанием этой женщиной. Строптивая, властная, податливая сейчас, доверяющая безоговорочно. Чувство всесильности пьянило.

Тонкий запах манго молил запустить зубы в свою сладость, но его девочка нуждалась в другом.  
Сводя с ума поглаживаниями от тонких ключиц до округлых ягодиц, Виктор подвел тонко постанывающую брюнетку к ступеням ванны.

— Спускайся, любовь моя. Я сразу за тобой, — широкая ладонь на пояснице подтолкнула девушку, и она медленной поступью спустилась в пряный букет волшебного варева. Вид ведьмы, что так грациозно соблазняла своей наготой, привел к довольному урчанию внутреннего зверя, и, сбросив последний элемент одежды на пол, Виктор присоединился к ней.

Целебные травы окутали комфортом, и Крам, не колеблясь, притянул почти начавшую протестовать слизеринку к себе.

—Я в порядке, — прошептал мужчина, проводя юрким языком от шеи к ложбинке между сладкими грудями.

Пэнси не могла перестать касаться его кожи, проверяя действие лекарств и не отказывая себе в удовольствии насладиться перекатываниями мышц под ее пальцами.

Вода облегчила задуманное, Виктор подхватил стройные ножки под коленки и заставил согнуть их вокруг себя, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к ней и вырывая требовательный стон в ответ.

Все еще с брюнеткой на руках, он сел на выступ под водой, легкие волны окутывали их слившиеся тела по пояс.

Он упивался видом разгоряченной колдуньи с поволокой на темных глазах, чьи нетерпеливые руки тянули его за волосы, топя в страстном поцелуе. Пэнси кусала его губы, ерзала на сильных бедрах и не понимала, почему он медлит.

Риуся извилистые фигуры на ее спине, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, болгарин сжал упругую попку, затем медленно провел пальцами по ее горячей киске, чем заслужил довольное мычание в губы, но только почувствовав, как его ведьма пытается насадиться на пальцы — убрал руки. Недовольное хныканье сменилось вскриком, когда острые зубы сомкнулись на ее чувствительном соске, а проворные пальцы добрались к клитору, задавая бешеный темп.

Слизеринка закричала, чувствуя первые волны зарождающегося оргазма, как вдруг стимуляции прекратились, а ее саму подняли. Не успев опомниться и едва открыв глаза, Пэнси почувствовала, как опускается на возбужденный член. Он заполнял ее так идеально, выдавливая из легких весь воздух, пока ее тело подстраивалось под него.

Три. Ей хватило три толчка, чтобы вцепиться острыми коготками в плечи Крама и издать самый громкий крик, проваливаясь в небытие. Пэнси казалось, что на несколько секунд ее зрение просто пропало, а остальные чувства резко обострились.

Хриплое рычание с тяжелым дыханием Виктора на ее шее, сильные руки насаживали ее вновь и вновь на его член, будто она ничего не весила вообще. То, как часто он задевал ту самую точку внутри нее, что заставляла брюнетку видеть звезды под закрытыми веками. Нюх улавливал нотки цитруса сквозь поволоку трав вокруг.

Врываясь в нее, почти сбрасывая руку, крепко держащую его шею, он ощущал преддверие разрядки. Одного взгляда на тонкие пальчики второй руки, ласкающие упругую грудь, хватило, чтобы болгарин потерял остатки самообладания.

Поднимая запыхавшуюся, стонущую Пэнси одной рукой, в то время как другая уделяла такое недостающее внимание ее клитору, он остервенело задвигал бедрами и сдавленно застонал, когда узкие стенки плотно сжали его изнутри.

Выгнувшись идеальной дугой, запрокинув голову и потеряв любую связь с реальностью, ощущая, как разливается тепло глубоко внутри, брюнетка услышала:

—Пэнси. — Тихое, на выдохе, произнесенное им так вожделенно, что она наклонилась, выцеловывая свое имя с его губ.

Теплая вода очистила их разгоряченные тела, а кровать выглядела столь же соблазняюще, как стакан воды для умирающего в пустыне.

Укутав брюнетку в большое полотенце, мужчина позволил ей осмотреть остатки ран на его почти полностью восстановившемся теле. Виктор небрежно вытерся и скользнул под теплое одеяло к любимой колдунье, чье мирное сопение в плечо окутало его бесконечным уютом.

***

Две пары ярко-синих глаз следили неустанно. Пустота равнодушно скалилась в ответ. Вызываясь в этот импровизированный дозор, они и не предполагали, что самое опасное осталось в Хогвартсе или на его окраинах.

Хоть это и глупо, но школу недооценивали, и всегда так было. Из года в год туда стаскивались разнообразные твари, и магических животных там тоже в избытке.

 _Сам Гарри Поттер учится там, это самое безопасное место во всей Магической Британии,_ — скажете вы, а Фред с Джорджем посмеются и напомнят вам о тролле, о громадной змее Основателя, об одержимых маленьких девочках, драконах, Пожирателях Смерти, Пожирателях Смерти в обличиях авроров, в виде учителей, анимагах, бешеных кошках, не обязательно в такой последовательности.

«Тысячелетние стены, тьфу!», — прокручивая в пальцах палочку, Джордж вспоминал Битву.

Вовремя, однако. У прибежища Лестрейндж почему бы и про смерть не подумать. С тех пор, как эльфийка, принося пищу, поведала им последние новости, близнецы не проронили ни слова.

Настолько тихие дни в их жизни можно было сосчитать на пальцах. До войны. После же эти двое, казалось, еще больше стали донимать окружающих своими шалостями. Уничтожая тишину, пока она не поглотила всех. Наедине они давали друг другу необходимое пространство.  
Смеясь с другими, наследники Мародеров, не по крови — по духу, молча грустили.

За потерянными друзьями, за родными, за безоблачным детством, подростковой безмятежностью.

— Ты сейчас мне Снейпа напоминаешь, — обрадовал брата Фред.

— Это тебе моя безграничная привлекательность такие мыслишки навеяла? — беззлобно огрызнулся Джордж.

— А если и он тоже? — вдруг тихо пробормотал Фред.

— Прекрати, все будет нормал… Смотри! — их убежище было скрыто всевозможными чарами, но шептать при опасности они не разучились.

Заклинание обездвиживания прилетело в темную фигуру. Левитация помогла доставить нерадивого посетителя к близнецам.

— Привет! Какой красавчик, — потрепал за щеку мужчину Фред. — А как ты думаешь, если мы вырежем ему глаз, он похорошеет?

— Глаз это хорошо, — задумчиво кивнул Джордж, осматривая горизонт, — хорошо, что ты один ему оставить решил. А то эти защитники прав магов! Близнецы Уизли бесчеловечны! — кривлял он работников Министерства, возвращаясь к добыче.

Лежащий на земле нервно переводил взгляд с одного рыжего парня на второго, от невозможности двигаться и говорить паника в нем нарастала стремительно вкупе со злостью.

— Мы то что? Мы добрые, а она из тебя Кена сделает, — горько покачал головой Фред. Джордж театрально ахнул и приложил руку к груди.

— А она может? Это как у магловских кукол? Когда вообще ничего нет?! — полный сожаления взгляд переместился на пах связанного пленника. Его глаза увеличились до невообразимых размеров.

— Ага, как домик под Фиделиусом, только храни-не храни — чистейшая равнинка. Одним движением, — со знанием дела, парень продемонстрировал резкий взмах кистью, — обворожительная женщина, — мечтательно подсуммировал Фред.

Обменявшись заговорщицкими улыбками, близнецы присели у тела. Медленно, вдумчиво, со вкусом, наслаждаясь процессом, а главное, в абсолютной тишине, сверлили любопытными, вожделенными, и слегка безумными взглядами свою жертву.

Куда спешить-то, Мерлин благослови Протеевы чары, к ним скоро прибудет потрясающая леди.

Джагсон-младший, юный представитель нового поколения Пожирателей. Храбрился изо всех сил. Как бы страшны ни были истории о сумасшедших близнецах Уизли.

В своих магазинах они продавали леденцы в виде Темной метки! Поддерживали Ополчение под самым носом у Кэрроу! Его же, наконец, взяли на дело. Он ранен, его силы на исходе, и он попадает к этим живодерам!

— Ты не трепыхайся, — важно протянул один из парней, узнику не удавалось их различить, — если адреналин попадает в кровь, мясо потом не очень полезное, — от усилий, глаза Джагсона налились кровью, в попытке сбросить наложенные заклятия.

— Это поправимо, Фред, — махнул рукой брат. — Легкое кровопускание, и стресс долой! Леденец? — лучезарная улыбка рыжего парня вкупе с протянутой лакричной Черной меткой на палочке вызвала у лежащего дрожь, он бы и хотел ответить, но его рот тут же заткнули вышеупомянутым леденцом.

— А мы пока подождем «Мадре». Хех, придумали же, как Сикстинская мадонна, может, так и выглядит мамочка Забини? А, Джордж? — близнецы собирались продолжать подшучивать над всем белым светом до появления вышеупомянутой, доводя пленника до глубочайшей истерики.

— Добрый вечер, мальчики, — парни шокировано повернулись на стоящую в дверном проеме женщину, и религиозные сравнения отпали сами собой. Им предстал тонкий высокий силуэт в голубоватом лунном сиянии, белоснежный наряд отзеркаливал каждый лучик, создавая эффект свечения, только холодные темные глаза сейчас поглощали все на своем пути, суля казни без суда и следствия. — Боюсь, из итальянского у меня только фамилия от покойного мужа номер один, и потолок славно известной капеллы разрисовали без моего участия.

— А вам не холодно вот так, в маечке? — рыжих передернуло от холода, а может и от вида Вдовы.

— Я ведьма, милые мои, — как-то недобро улыбнулась женщина, число мужчин за ее спиной постепенно увеличивалось, пока она размеренным шагом шла к Уизли. Ведьма присела перед пленником. — Такой молодой и такой бесполезный, — она потрепала молодого человека по волосам и вынула леденец. — У тебя есть чем меня порадовать или ты как и остальные сыграешь на количество?

— Я ни за что не стану помогать суке, вроде тебя… — прохрипел Пожиратель.

— Храбрись, глупыш, может, перенесешь смерть достойно, в отличие от сородичей, — грустная улыбка озарила ее лицо, как только подчиненные внесли главные атрибуты ее вечернего перформанса по излюбленным местам братии Пожирателей. — Попрощайся с отцом, порой я великодушна к неоперившимся птенцам, — она похлопала его по щеке и невербальным подняла на колени, вслед за тем, как поднялась сама.

Близнецы уставились, как завороженные, на кровоточащие головы в руках гангстеров. Тишина в комнате добавляла мрачности атмосфере, лишь глухой стук капель разбавлял молчание, описывая настроение Лилианны многословнее любых речей. Одиннадцать лиц с застывшим предсмертным ужасом и недосказанными фразами колыхались в руках личной охраны миссис Забини, беспардонно удерживаемые за волосы. Среди них молодой Пожиратель без проблем нашел и искаженное страхом лицо отца.

— Двенадцатый, — огласила королева, — как и полагается, ровно по три за каждого погибшего в Хогсмиде ребенка. Ты, мальчишка, сегодня завершишь мою прогулку, гордись этим, если способен! — она вскинула палочку в сторону, и по мановению ведьмы та начала вытягиваться и отблескивать холодным металлом, искря и увеличиваясь до размеров катаны с черной гравировкой вдоль всего лезвия, гарантирующей умершим сиим способом особое место в потустороннем мире и определяя эти души, как плату загробным духам от обожаемой Вдовы.

— Вы уверены, что мы не пройдем под Фиделиус с его помощью? — решил уточнить Фред, пока не стало поздно. — Мы понимаем вашу… — воздух рассек взмах полыхающего магией лезвия, и Лилит сосредоточенно прошептала пару слов на странном языке, от чего ее глаза на мгновение заволокло черным дымом. Вскрик смертника, и к ее ногам покатилась голова юноши, а комната затянулась темным маревом с вопящими тенями, терзающими свою добычу, ластясь к туфлям госпожи.

— Bon appétit, seniore. — Она толкнула голову к Паоло и указала рукой на выход. Лишь затем оборачиваясь к рыжим парням и возвращая палочке первозданный вид. — Бесполезен, как и все они. Рабастан Лестрейндж хранитель Фиделиуса, все остальные пешки, сгодились бы еще Долохов или Мальсибер — они из числа вхожих.

— Так вы уже успели узнать нужную информацию, мы-то не в курсе были, — парни замялись, не успев отойти от шоу, это тебе не вопящая Молли в бешенстве, даже жалость к Блейзу закралась, хотя нет, это минутный порыв. — Это все замечательно, но с покойничками-то что делать будем?

— Вы ничего делать не будете, а я доставлю подарок миссис Лестрейндж, чтобы впредь она не чувствовала ложную безопасность.

— Нет, ну мы тут просидели столько, а в основном действе не поучаствуем? — возмутился Джордж, толкая брата локтем в поисках поддержки. — Где справедливость, миссис Забини?

— А раньше, значит, вы ее встречали? — насмешливо подстрекнула Черная Вдова.

— Не особо, — широко улыбнулся Фред, — как и этот, вероятно, — он пнул ногой остаток тела. — Он не участвовал в сегодняшней бойне.

— Как и его папаша, но мне пофиг, — Лилит игриво подмигнула мальчишкам и повернулась к выходу. — Пойдемте, у вас места в первом ряду на сегодняшнее шоу и даже с гарантией выживания, так что потомкам сможете поведать о могуществе рода Забини, — хохотнула женщина, спускаясь по ступенькам.

— Задира заносчивая, — рассмеялись близнецы в ответ. — Сынок-то весь в вас.

—И я этим горжусь, — триумфально вскинула руки к небу Забини.

Ее спутники, подобно верным псам, ожидали главу клана перед пустырем, головы валялись на земле, как куски мяса, брошенные цепным монстрам на растерзание, сбоку лежали двенадцать заостренных кольев. Лилианна вышла немного вперед и поравнялась с раскинутыми на траве угощениями, пока ее туфли не испачкались в багровой жидкости. Присев, она проткнула пальцами несколько остекленевших глаз, _намекая получальнице, чтобы не забывала оглядываться за плечо_ , раскрыв рот очередной жертвы, она вытянула язык и с помощью безпалочковой магии пришила его ко лбу, _напоминая, что болтливость приспешников хуже слабоумия_. Покончив с рядом посланий, Вдова поднялась и призвала колья, насаживая экспонаты с особым трепетом и аккуратностью, поправляя кое-где растрёпанные волосы своих творений, чертя руны на лицах, а затем одаривая плевком в распахнутые рты.

Фреда с Джорджем откровенно мутило от происходящего, но в особенности от понимания, что поведение этой женщины не вызвано пафосом или желанием подразнить присутствующих. Все это не что иное, как часть обряда, не раз проводимого ею. Темная магия искрилась в воздухе, и жители глубин нетерпеливо пробирались сквозь недра, выдавая себя вибрацией земли, да нарастающим шепотом.

О, они вторили каждому слову своей госпожи, ее вид становился все безумнее, а глаза снова почернели, на ладонях заструилась материя из тьмы, а воздух наполнился ароматом гнили и гари.

— Я призываю вас элементали!  
Упоение кровавыми дарами,  
Сегодня вам преподношу,  
О помощи демонов ада прошу!  
С жаждой мести взывает ваша госпожа,  
Появитесь, предстаньте в благоговение дрожа.

Близнецы ошеломленно застыли, когда сама земля, содрогаясь, разразилась песнопенным втором словам ведьмы. Кости пробрал мороз, когда голоса приняли отчетливое звучание, и до сознания начал доходить смысл, а темные ободранные и истекающие мерзенной смолой твари выползать на свет, облизывая головы Пожирателей длинными языками и пялясь в пустые глазницы.

_Обдирая саму суть и шкуру,  
ползет тьма на зов древней вуду,  
естество мрачное рвется наружу  
вторит приказу в темную стужу._

Духи завели хоровод по пустырю, пляски в свете луны заставили бы подрагивать не только Уизли, но и бывалых соратников ведьмы, пока демоны плотоядно поглядывали на собравшихся мужчин, уповая на разрешение Вдовы разорвать всех без перебору.

— Дом сей спрятан от глаз моих  
Но предстанет он вам, духи тьмы,  
Послание из рук ваших,  
Передаю в явь ее и сны.

— _До скончания времен_ , — вторила ей древняя магия.

— До скончания времен! — отчеканила Вдова.

***

Беллатриса перестала считать дни.

«Какой смысл, если его не вернуть?»

Тоска съедала остатки души, месть немного помогала.

Мутная поволока застилала взор, с каждым днем все плотнее и плотнее.  
Сумерки сменились темнотой в мгновение. Не то что бы это было чем-то странным для этих краев.

А вот отвратительного вида существа, выползающие из недр земли, с нанизанными головами на пиках — вполне.

Позабытая чашка пряного чая с перцем содрогнулась от резких движений женщины, полы ее длинного фиолетового платья развевались по ступенькам, точно море в последнем луче заходящего солнца.

Тяжелая кованая дверь распахнулась, перед ней, а стук каблуков утонул в мерзком чавкании пришедших мертвецов.

— Что это такое?! — визжащим эхом пронеслось по округе, и появившийся эльф вздрогнул.

— Рики не знает, Госпожа! Рики не может их остановить! — отчаяние маленького существа достигло предела, и он начал биться головой о каменную стену замка.

Достав палочку, размашистыми движениями, всевозможными заклинаниями Беллатриса пыталась уничтожить неизвестных ей демонов.

Воздух впитывал вспышки проклятий, смоляные длинные кудри разметались по плечам, гнев одолевал, а результата не было!

Демоны тем временем, будто не замечая усилий хозяйки особняка, расставляли принесенные головы полукругом.  
Корни давно высохших деревьев плотно обхватывали пики, закрепляя их, смиренно выполняя приказы насытившихся монстров.  
Замерев с широко распахнутыми глазами, она не могла перевести дух. От мерзких тварей отлетали любые заклинания! Яростный крик зарождался в горле.

Изуродованные головы подчиненных, узнать было не сложно. Такие рожи еще попробуй забудь, она фыркнула и заливисто расхохоталась.

Копья, покрытые черной жижей вперемешку с багровой кровью, больше не нуждались в поддержке, а твари, их принесшие — исчезли.

— Госпожа? — робкий голос прервал истерику брюнетки.

— Чего тебе?

— Рики знает, что такая магия очень древняя, но он не знает, как помочь, — заламывая костлявые пальцы, сокрушался эльф.

— И какая же по-твоему, Рики? — приглушенный ровный голос Госпожи насторожил эльфа.

— Никогда Рики не видел, чтобы ее использовали так много и так сильно, Рики боится. — слезы катились из огромных глаз эльфа.

— Отвечай! — она немедля наставила на дрожащее существо палочку.

— Вуду, Госпожа, — пробормотал Рики.

Вид на развороченный сад перед домом вкупе с звенящей тишиной, запах озона и искры, не достигших цели проклятий на грудах земли, не остановили медленную широкую усмешку на безупречно красивом лице Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

— Давно не виделись, Лилит, — прошептала она в пустоту. Морозный туман холодным языком прошелся по ее руке.

*****

Центральный камин Министерства Магии загорелся кислотно-изумрудным цветом, затухающим черной дымкой. Высокая фигура в черной мантии под стук стальных каблуков о каменный пол атриума направилась к лифтам. Двое мужчин молчаливыми стражами остались ждать у камина. Появившийся аврор, кивнув троим, не намеревался мешать прибывшему и остался у камина. Порой хотелось убедиться, что такие гости уйдут.

Полночь в этом месте обеспечивала абсолютную анонимность, а имя посетителя — отсутствие записей посещения какого-либо отдела.

— Нулевой этаж, Отдел тайн, — пропел автоматический голос.  
Приветственная тишина встретила неожиданного гостя.

Целью была дверь в самом конце витиеватого коридора, и только побывавшие здесь далеко не один раз могли добраться туда без труда. Ему это не составило проблемы, ровный ритм шагов не сбился.

— Доброй ночи, миссис Забини. Рады приветствовать вас в Отделе тайн, — преграждающий ей путь учтивый работник хорошо знал посетительницу, да и как ее не знать? Фигура известная.

— Едва ли, не будем размениваться на светские беседы, — нетерпеливо прошипела Лилит. Силуэт мужчины исчез в одном из темных альковов, и чересчур непримечательная дверь распахнулась.

Приглушенные голоса из древней, как сам мир, арки смерти, были слишком притягательны, чтобы устоять.

Само Министерство было построено над ней, нежно голубой свет позволял текущему дыму внутри переливаться, словно в лунном свечении.

Небрежно сбросив дорогостоящую мантию на пол, она предстала в белоснежном одеянии с багровыми пятнами крови. Обойдя скамьи и опершись о холодный камень плечом, наклонив голову, наслаждаясь прохладой и таким долгожданным спокойствием, она улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, любовь моя, — чуть хриплый голос сладкой дрожью разлился по ее венам.

— Здравствуй, как ты? — глупый вопрос мертвецу, но не задать его — невозможно.

— Как последние два года, как и до этого всю жизнь — бесконечно восхищен. Ты была прекрасна сегодня. Никогда не мог устоять пред тобой с холодным оружием.

Наградив его звонким смехом, Лилит подняла руку, замерев пальцами в миллиметре от призрачной дымки, вздрогнув, от неожиданно грозного голоса:

— Не смей!

— Я так соскучилась… — отчаянно прошептала она голосу.

— А я тебя здесь не жду уж точно не скоро, — знакомая ладонь на долю секунды проявилась в переливах арки, — не волнуйся, моя королева, твой трон дождется тебя.

— Я так много могла бы исправить, — непозволительная слабость главы мафии была доступна только ему, всегда.

— Изменения мнительны, посмотри вокруг, я тобой так горжусь, — хриплый смех донесся с потустороннего мира, многое могла бы она отдать за то, чтобы его вернуть к жизни. — Ты воспитала прекрасного сына. Как же он похож на тебя.

— В солнечные дни море под утесом отражается в его глазах, каждый раз, на секунду, я думаю, что они могли бы быть твоими, — сокровенные мечты, разделенные с ним, переставали давить. Все, кроме этой.

— Все во времени тленно, а моя душа навеки твоя. Не грусти понапрасну, на закате, через множество лет, я встречу тебя, только не спеши.

— Неужели смерть сделала тебя философом? — хмыкнула Лилит.

— Она превратила меня в бестелесного наблюдателя, и это самая изощренная из пыток. Я знаю, почему ты здесь.

— Все-то ты знаешь. Так выкладывай начистоту.

— А я тебя когда-то подводил? Не отвечай! — они разделили общий смех. — Тебе нужен кинжал, ее любимый. Насколько я знаю, им она пытала Гермиону, — а вот этого Лилит не ожидала.

— Ты ведь осведомлен, что… — она не успела договорить.

— Что она Грин-де-Вальд? Конечно, славные вести, как ни погляди, — фыркнул он. — Кинжал она выбрала, как запасной план, если не справится с Veredus. Такой себе предохранитель.

— Хорошо, ты же знаешь… — истощение от арки смерти было слишком сильным даже для такой могущественной ведьмы, как она.

— Тебе пора, любовь моя. Глупо просиживать такую чудесную ночь рядом с мертвыми, — Лилит смиренно кивнула, подняла мантию и, развернувшись, медленно зашагала к выходу.

— Прощай, Бродяга, — чуть обернувшись, прошептала она.

Веселый смешок был ей ответом.

***

Наконец Луна согласилась отойти от постели Теодора, чем несказанно порадовала опекающих ее все это время Драко и Блейза. Уставшие парни метались между кучей собственных дел и присмотром за Лавгуд и Чанг. То умоляющий хоть немного поспать Драко, то пихающий ложку с бульоном Блейз, Луна лишь бесконечно умилялась и от всего отказывалась, а Чжоу послушно проглатывая очередную порцию супа, тихонько всхлипывала и неуверенно кивала сказкам Забини. Так, ничего не заподозривший Малфой, отпустил блондинку отсыпаться, клятвенно пообещав не оставлять Нотта без присмотра ни на минуту.

Сама же она направилась в душ, а затем искать женскую часть их компании. Отыскав подруг в спальне Поттера, она умостилась на кровати возле притихшей троицы. Без невообразимого наряда, с аккуратно собранными волосами в простую косу и потухшими от печали глазами — Луна вызвала двоякие эмоции. Девушки постарались окутать ее заботой и пониманием, но нарушить тишину никто не решался. Порой слова бесценны, но теперь их было недостаточно. Лавгуд вздохнула и разорвала замкнутый круг молчания.

— Лунный лотос, — выдохнула она, перебирая пальчиками одеяло.

— Луна, это миф, — прошептала Паркинсон, не поднимая глаз.

— Нет! Я уверена, — тише добавила она, — но достать его почти не реально. Он расцветает раз в году под бдительным присмотром фей, сразу после нашего Хэллоуина, и цветет семь дней, излечивая и онавливая лесных жителей, являясь залогом их долголетия. Для зелья нужен всего лепесток, но более пятиста лет феи не делились сим даром с людьми, после попытки одной ведьмы украсть цветок. Та ведьма сварилась в озере, где расцветает лотос. Само озеро и есть в определенном смысле природный котел. Весь период цветения у озера собираются всевозможные магические создания на шабаш. Самые удивительные существа посещают то место, и далеко не все из них светлые. Есть некий пакт неприкосновенности для прибывающих, защищающий всех от кровопролития, его правила блюдет сам лес, но на людей он не распространяется из-за той истории, — Луна тяжело вздохнула, но продолжила, — рецепт зелья вот, — она положила пергамент на постель, — другие ингредиенты мы быстро отыщем, но их все нужно собрать в одно время, — еще один отчаянный выдох, и ее подрагивающие руки крепко сжали в знак поддержки, — флакона зелья хватит, чтобы помочь Тео, Грегу, Северусу, Дину, но это очень опасно, и может случиться так, что вернутся не все.

Джинни поднялась и натянула джинсы, пока Пэнси рылась в регланах Поттера, Луна с недоверием смотрела на девчонок, а Гермиона царапала записку для Гарри.

— Лавгуд, чего расселась, собирайся давай, нечисть ждать не любит, — наигранно фыркнула Пэнс.

— Эх, снова героя грудью на амбразуру, — печально усмехнулась шатенка над пергаментом, — но он справится, как обычно.

— Умеешь ты поставить перед фактом, — приподняла бровь Паркинсон, упрекая подругу в чем-то личном. — И как Поттер продержался столько возле тебя?

— Так же, как и ты, — Гермиона ответила тихо, но дуэль янтарных и темных глаз могла показаться бурей. Потерпев поражение, Пэнси выругалась себе под нос и наклонилась завязать ботинки.

Сонный замок они одолели очень быстро, провожавший их фамильяр поежился и встрепенулся, не желая принимать разлуку с создательницей и чувствуя их общую уязвимость в расставаниях, но после помощи с преодолением двора и пути до леса, покорно скользнул обратно, получив четкое распоряжение держаться возле обожаемых мальчишек. В этот раз именно фамильяр нуждался в их защите. Будучи могущественными существами, фамильяры, тем не менее, уязвимы перед черной магией, способной управлять покойниками в любом ее проявлении, а раз уж один такой экземпляр плутает по Хогвартсу, рисковать было глупо. Да и само присутствие ее частички рядом с ними вселяло в Гермиону спокойствие.

Их путь лежал к кентаврам, и девушки очень надеялись на таланты Гермионы в дипломатии и старую дружбу с этими скрытными, миролюбивыми созданиями, но далеко не беззащитными. Кентавры терпеть не могли коммуницировать с заносчивыми людьми, от того все время избегая встреч в лесу, но даже это не уберегло их от беспощадной войны. Теперь они охраняли свою обособленность еще ревностнее и не церемонились с пойманными волшебниками, попавшими на их земли.

В детстве Пэнси очень боялась кентавров. У принцессы в своем укромном мире роскоши и пафоса не предполагалось общение с дикими неотесанным низшими лесными жителями, кроме разве что страшных сказок от эльфов, где эти самые полу-животные полу-люди представлялись грубыми, туповатыми и непременно живодерами. Теперь же ей, наконец, предстояло встретить настоящих представителей этого рода и поставить еще одну отметку « **FAKE** » в суждениях чистокровных семейств.

Казалось все живое в лесу вымерло, звенящая тишина, нарушаемая их ходьбой, ни тебе уханья сов, ни копошения ночных животных, лишь потрескивающие под ногами ветки, и это было дурным знаком, грубо намекающим, что им дают последнюю возможность убраться отсюда по добру по здорову. Сам лес притаил свое дыхание, наблюдая за посетительницами, пытаясь разгадать их намерения, отслеживая каждый шаг, считывая эмоции девочек и внушая страх и трепет перед мощью его земной стихии с незапамятных времен оберегающую эти места и их жителей.

Деревья-титаны, заслоняющие своими кронами белый ночной свет, неподвижными стражами крепко вгрызлись в почву своими корнями, гордо взирая на незваных гостей. Пушистый ковер из опавшей листвы укутывал весь лес, пряча тропинки от посторонних глаз, добавляя шуму каждому шагу. Влажный молочный туман тонкой паутиной появился из глубины чащи, расползаясь среди могучих стволов насыщенными дымчатыми побегами, цепляясь в ветви и продвигаясь вперед. Постепенно поглощая еще видимые участки, пряча и оберегая древние тайны от назойливых глаз.

Неприятный холодок пробежался по позвоночнику Джинни. Вот он, ее глубочайший страх, поволокой выбирается из недр зарослей, расползается змеевидными узорами, подбираясь к ним все ближе. Внутреннее естество поежилось и насторожилось, а ком в горле неумолимо приблизил ее к состоянию паники, рука непроизвольно дернулась в поисках опоры, впиваясь ногтями в ладошку Гермионы, пока кадры из прошлого заставляли сердце бешено колотиться. Там, в далеком прошлом, ядовитый дым так же угрожающе выбирался с кукурузного поля у Норы, грозясь сожрать милый дом и почти отняв у ее еще неопытного сердца родного человека. Тогда она в отчаянии бросилась в огонь — сейчас проглотит ком и стойко продолжит путь.

Гриффиндор!

Страх пропитал влажный воздух, незаметно примешавшись к запаху прелой листвы, коры, далекого ручейка и болотной тины. Врываясь в мысли и вытаскивая на поверхность всю припрятанную подноготную, копошась в грязных воспоминаниях, как букашки в муравейниках, доставая самые удручающие моменты из глубоких лабиринтов памяти, поднимая маленькими кусочками и доставляя к корке головного мозга на спинках муравьев-страхоедов, свято веря, что это заставит повернуть путниц с намеченной прогулки.

 _«Ты всегда будешь терять то, что любишь!_ — завопила тьма в голове Гермионы голосом Лестрейндж, — _Ты не достойна находиться в этом мире, маленькая грязнокровка!»._ Мерзкие пульсации учащались с каждой секундой.

_«Сухая и черствая… — донесся голос Трелони откуда-то из глубин. — Ты подписала им смертный приговор своей любовью!»_

Внутренности поднялись, пытаясь вырваться в глотку. _«Вместе с тобой приходит лишь вечная борьба, да войны! Они умрут так же, как и Рон, пытаясь защитить тебя!»_. Захотелось впиться ногтями в кожу головы и раздирать ее, пока не выцарапает эти ужасные крики. _«Мелкая воровка, снова хочет украсть магию! Грязь!»_. Но ноги продолжали идти ради цели, пускай под аккомпанемент воплей, пускай по лицу катятся горячие ручейки.

 _«Слабовато!»_ — огрызнется она своим же мыслям.

Тишина стала гуще, лес поглотил звуки их шагов, сменив листву на ковер из мха, дыхание растворялось во влажности магического тумана, Пэнси показалось, что она оглохла, жутко захотелось закричать и проверить услышат ли ее подруги, услышит ли она сама себя.

Воздух наэлектризовался, опасность подступила вплотную, чувство слежки было почти осязаемо. Вероятно, со сменой почвы они переступили невидимую границу и лишились возможности покинуть лес без последствий. Луна оглянулась, чтобы осмотреть пройденный путь, но позади оказалась непроходимая чаща, и подкрадывающиеся путы тумана, готовые в любой момент впиться в их спины.

«Ты сможешь! — уговаривала она себя. — Сегодня на твоей стороне храбрость Гриффиндора, хитрость Слизерина и расчетливость родного Когтеврана, но главное — верность Хогвартса!» — прошептала ей добрая знакомая.

Тучи сгустились закрывая луну и отнимая последний свет, пряча их от метких взглядов лучников; туман, извиваясь, спрятался под выступающие корни, испуганно отступая перед великой силой, и вместе с мглой в древние владения Запретного леса ворвалась старая подруга-ночь.

«Ну здравствуй, моя храбрая белокурая фея. Где же принц?» — пропела помощница, разгоняя морок и страхи. Лавгуд облегченно вздохнула, ощутив материнскую заботу защитницы. Пускай по неумению и не расслышать ей пока слова ночи, но раскрытая душа всегда впитает суть. По лесу прокатился легкий, незатейливый ветерок, подхватывая опавшие листочки и закручивая в небольшие вихри, поднялся выше, играя в ветвях, мешая стражам расслышать шаги девочек.

Расслабив тетиву, кентавры опустили луки, неохотно уступая сумеречной волшебнице. Им по опыту положено было слышать ее речи и мириться с причудами, она взамен всегда одарит звездным небом и раскроет будущее в своих ладонях. И пока ночь копошилась, наводила порядки и успокаивала лес, принеся с собой запахи далеких стран, кентавры спускались навстречу незваным гостям.

Увидев кентавров, Гермиона попросила всех спрятать палочки и вышла вперед, поднимая руки в мирном жесте.

— Доброй ночи, мы… — поклонилась она подошедшим защитникам леса.

— Зачем явились? — грубо перебили ее.

— Мы пришли с миром, — Грин-де-Вальд призвала все свое терпение, предчувствуя тяжелый диалог с и без того нелюдимыми, так теперь еще озлобленными созданиями, — меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, я…

— Ты, Грин-де-Вальд, шла так далеко, чтобы лгать? — кентавр цокнул копытами, высказывая возмущение, а рокот за его спиной показал поддержку соплеменников.

— Нет, — гораздо тверже, — но все знают меня именно под этой фамилией.

— Мы не все, говори уже по делу, а то пол ночи медлить будешь.

«Да они издеваются!» — подумалось ей, но нужно было держать себя в руках.

— Мы студенты, на Хогвартс снова напали, несмотря на то, что война окончена…

— Нам какое дело? — перебили ее в очередной раз.

— Много раненых детей, — продолжила Гермиона, не обращая внимания на выкрики из толпы, — мы просим о помощи.

— Но кентавры не умеют лечить волшебников, — уже спокойнее ответил главный.

— Я не хочу обременять вас лечением, но прошу указать дорогу к озеру Шабаша, — своим откровенным взглядом в глаза кентавра Гермиона постаралась показать все уважение к этому народу.

— Вам не рады в лесу, вы привели монстров в прошлый раз… Шабаш вас не примет… — послышались выкрики позади.

— Мы привели?! Мы сражались, пока вы прятались! Это кто еще злиться должен? — вырвалось у Грин-де-Вальд. — Мы не просим поручаться за нас перед Шабашем, только провести, — спокойнее добавила она, ругая себя за несвоевременно обострившуюся справедливость. Грейнджер такая Грейнджер.

— Ваши войны нас не касаются, как и вас наши распри. Нам нет дела до проблем Хогвартса и мира людей! — заключил вожак кентавров.

— Правда? — печально улыбнулась девушка. — Как быстро Волан-де-Морт сделал бы из вас рабов, если бы Хогвартс пал? — шепотом спросила она явного старосту поселения кентавров, но сопровождающие его воины начали бить копытами о землю, расслышав ее слова.

Джинни мысленно подготовилась обороняться, Пэнси с недоверием поглядывала на напряженных подруг и явно негодующих кентавров, а Луна настолько утонула в своих размышлениях, что не замечала, как проходит диалог Гермионы.

— Бывает, красота дороже храбрости, путь укажет, кто кажется врагом, а друг лишь марево обмана, цена жизни — смерть, она же и расплата, — ответил ей староста и, немного помолчав, добавил: — Меня зовут Дерек, мы проведем вас, но только до начала тепла, дальше вам придется добираться в одиночку.

— Многообещающее напутствие, — проворчала Гермиона себе под нос, затем громче: — Спасибо вам за сочувствие.

— Я веду вас на верную смерть, в этом нет сочувствия, — честно ответил Дерек, — но постараюсь обучить по пути, чего вам нужно ожидать от того места, — он указал рукой следовать за ним, а прочие кентавры унеслись вперед, не желая проводить больше времени в компании ведьм.

Догнав Гермиону, девчонки начали шушукаться, радуясь непредсказуемой сговорчивости старосты и довольно лояльному отношению к ним. Раз все до сих пор живы и не связаны, то это буквально радушный прием. Но после повторения подругой пророчества радости поутихли, только Лавгуд приободрилась и даже защебетала о прекрасных пейзажах и предстоящих знакомствах.

— Тепла? — переспросила Пэнси, скорчив гримасу в стиле Что-За-Чертовщина.

— Я так же, как и вы, понятия не имею что это значит, — развела руками Грин-де-Вальд, догоняя кентавра.

***

Забини почуял неладное, когда, вернувшись в спальню, застал котенка нервно мяукающим в его постели. Попытавшись успокоить себя тем, что животному недостает внимания, а уставшие девчонки отсыпаются, он тихонько заглянул в комнату Гермионы, но там было пусто. Взвинченный, он ворвался в спальню Драко: уставший блондин только вышел из душа, а Грин-де-Вальд с Паркинсон по-прежнему отсутствовали.

— Натягивай штаны, их нигде нет, — прошипел обеспокоенный мулат, заглядывая в ванную.

— Что случилось, кого нет? — не понял вымотанный Малфой, натягивая брюки.

— Гермионы нет, Драко. Я к Поттеру, догоняй.

— Стой, ты думаешь, она с…

— Я ничего не думаю, просто хочу найти их целыми и невредимыми, — Блейз глубоко втянул воздух, — они могут остаться спать с Джин. А если нет, то у Поттера гребанная карта.

Когда парни ворвались в комнату Гарри, тот сидел на постели, опергись локтями на колени, и тихо матерился над пергаментом. Подняв обессиленный взгляд на вошедших, он молча протянул записку. И пока слизеринцам доходил смысл послания, герой прикидывал план убийства четырех ведьм.

— Поттер, добей, а? Второй поход по лесам я не перенесу, — изрек Забини, заваливаясь на чужие подушки. — Стервы.

— Что теперь, сидеть и ждать? — Драко не мог прийти в себя, надеясь, на очередной розыгрыш. — Убью!

— В очередь, Малфой, — комбинация из ярости и паники не позволяла Гарри конструктивно соображать. — Кто желает сообщить Краму?

— Пусть наслаждается неведением, — итальянец запустил руки в волосы, пытаясь выкрутить свою врожденную изворотливость до масштабов всемирного заговора, но пока получался только узел.

— Может, призовем Геллерта… — Поттер погрузился в раздумья, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше поступить, но мозг упорно не шел на сотрудничество, — в данном случае он мало что посоветует…

— Да он же нас закопает! Ты хоть понимаешь, что он с нами сделает за то, что мы упустили девочек?! — инстинкт самосохранения у Драко работал безотказно, и вляпываться в такую ахинею он не собирался. — Сначала найдем, потом расскажем, — проворчал он.

— Ну, а что ты предлагаешь? В конце концов, он, вероятно, знает об этом цветке и Шабаше больше нашего, я согласен отхватить от призрака, лишь бы их живыми вернуть!

— О цветке и я тебе рассказать могу, только хорошего мало, — вздохнул Забини. — Шабаш ненавидит людей, там давняя мутная история про какую-то ведьму, которая попыталась стащить этот лотос, чтобы воскресить любимого. Если бы «дедуля» помог создать порт-ключ, мы бы быстро вернули их домой.

— А что за Шабаш? — допытывался Гарри.

— Лесные создания, уродцы всякие, существа разной степени ублюдочности, если есть желание составить рейтинг Бестиария по смертоносным тварям, то это идеальное место. Там действует какое-то соглашение про ненападение во время Шабаша, но на волшебников он не распространяется. Ах да, мужчин там в принципе не принимают, сексисты гребанные, так что есть вариант, что мы появимся, и из нас по быстрому сообразят девочек, — он обвел парней невеселым взглядом. — Вероятно, без нас они там в большей безопасности, — это признание Блейзу далось нереально тяжело, но других вариантов пока не намечалось.

— А если быстро забрать девчонок и аппарировать обратно, ведь может получиться, — прорычал Гарри от бессилия.

— Поттер прав, мы ведь не собираемся гулять по лесу в поисках чертового озера, — в глазах Драко блеснул огонек надежды, ради такого и тираду призрака пережить можно.

— Вы не поняли, в лесу сейчас не трансгрессировать, да и мы не знаем толком, куда они успели зайти. Если на территорию Шабаша, то ни одно поисковое заклятие не сработает. Моя мать пыталась договориться с феями пару лет назад, кого она хотела воскрешать — не знаю, но она весь загробный и земной мир вверх дном перевернула. Знаю только, что Шабаш ее принял, но к цветку так и не подпустили, по возвращении домой она выглядела измотанной и все кляла инкубусов и фей за несговорчивость. Я думаю, вы и так представляете, насколько талантлива Лилианна в уговорах. Напугала там всех, но лес ее сам вышвырнул.

— То есть, порт-ключ может и не сработать? — Малфой обреченно рухнул на кровать. — Блейз, как мы умудрились опять ее потерять… — прошептал он.

— Если кентавры их сопроводят, как сказано в записке, то нам лучше не вмешиваться, — мулат не ответил на последнее изречение друга, побоявшись даже впускать эту мысль в себя.

— В прошлом месяце они выгнали Хагрида, не дав объясниться, якобы за то, что он привел Пожирателей в лес, — тревога героя переростала в панику.

— Идиоты! — прорычал взбешенный Малфой, — но Гермиона ведь встречалась уже с ними, Поттер, она ведь сможет договориться. Это же Грейнджер!

— Да, Грейнджер, — сняв очки и потерев усталые глаза, гриффиндорец поднял голову к потолку, а затем уставился через окно на Запретный лес. — Гермиона всегда умела найти общий язык с этим странным народом… — душу окутал ужас, теперь он точно знал, что чувствовала подруга, когда он ушел в лес перед битвой. «Долг платежом красен».

Вот что она имела ввиду, окончив записку этими словами.

— Что произошло?! — без приветствий прошипел призрак. — почему я не ощущаю Гермиону? От слова совсем!

— Пара-па-па-пам, — прошептал Драко, опуская голову.

— Значит, они вошли на земли Шабаша, — ответил Блейз без особого энтузиазма.

— Ее фамильяр все это время находился рядом с вами, а вы, бездари, не смогли сразу ее найти и вернуть, — только сейчас парни дружно повернули голову на наблюдающую за ними тень. — Если к утру моя внучка не вернется, вы будете вариться в котле ближайшие лет двести. Вы отвечали за нее! — проорал Геллерт, впервые с их странного знакомства повысив голос. — Ни один артефакт или порт-ключ не сработает во время «ночи», — мужчина опустился у стены, проведя рукой по творению внучки. — Моя девочка, будь я проклят.

***

— Чем ты так приглянулась госпоже тьме, белокурая ведьма? — бросил через плечо идущий впереди Дерек.

— Не знаю, но благодарна за ее опеку, — мило улыбнулась Лавгуд, проводя пальчиками по зеленому мху на стволе дерева.

— Хм… не сиделось же вам в школе, — фыркнул кентавр. — Мы почти пришли.

Тропинка появлялась перед Дереком сама собой, извиваясь и огибая причудливые глыбы камней, так же незаметно исчезая за идущими, будто и не ходили этой дорогой. Остальные кентавры больше не выходили из чащи, и девушек это радовало. Перспектива выслушивать упреки всю дорогу до так называемого «тепла» не вдохновляла.

То, что предстало их взору спустя пять минут, объяснило и странное название, и благоговение лесных жителей перед Шабашем, и всю мощь этого действа. Выходя из сумрака холодного промозглого леса, проплутав последний час у голых ветвей, коряг, напоминающих ужасных монстров, в компании коварного тумана, так и норовящего напасть со спины, сырого сквозняка, пробирающегося под одежду, чтобы лизнуть своим мерзким языком голую кожу и насладиться тем, как поежится жертва. Теперь же перед ними открылся совсем другой лес. Яркий, изумрудно-зеленый, освещенный огромной белой луной, что как блюдце парила над пышными зарослями, маня к себе. _«Вот вскарабкайся на дерево, и сможешь коснуться меня»_. По гладкому бело-желтому атласу то и дело перекатывались магические переливы, если приглядеться, можно было подумать, что над головой расплескалось темно-сапфировое озеро, а огромный лунный диск лишь отражается в нем, либо же погрузился под озерную гладь, пронзая своим светом небесные воды. Сам лес возвысился над ними непроходимой нефритовой стеной. Величественный, гордый, необъятный — живая крепость, в то же время обдавая их теплым дыханием с насыщенным цветочным ароматом.

— Дальше земли Шабаша, вам предстоит преодолеть их без меня. Помните, что марево леса не раз попробует сбить вас с пути, если попробуете обороняться боевой магией — лес встанет на сторону противника, и не ожидайте радушия, с тропы не сходите — и десяти шагов не успеете ступить, как от вас останутся рожки да ножки, — покончив с инструктажом, он скорбно склонил голову. — Я уважаю вашу отвагу, будьте осторожны. — на опушке появилась стайка блуждающих огоньков. — Следуйте за ними, может, повезет не сбиться с пути. Ночь благоволит вам, юные ведьмы, откройте ей свои сердца, ибо она взывает.

— Мы благодарны за… — начала Гермиона.

— Не сделал я добра, отправив детей на смерть. Поспешите за огоньками, не стойте же!

Заросли расступились, пропустив их на тропу, а блуждающие огоньки весело резвились впереди, шустро выписывая зигзаги между деревьев и возвращаясь на тропу, подобно шаловливо-играющим детям.

— Говорят, что это души маленьких детей, — пропела Лавгуд, разглядывая округу.

— Дай Мерлин, больше никого и не встретим, — настороженно отозвалась идущая впереди Гермиона.

Дорожка извивалась между зелени и новых каменных изваяний, мелодичные соловьиные трели разливались по всей округе, смешиваясь с шуршанием листвы, чириканьем множеств других птиц, журчанием воды и перекриками животных самых разнообразных мастей. Жизнь бурлила в этом месте, контрастируя с пустой, холодной тишиной за границей Шабаша.

Милые светлячки перескочили через ручеек, весело бурлящий на своем пути по склону, и заискрились в ожидании девчонок, завороженно разглядывающих открывшуюся равнину вдоль источника прохладной воды. На каменистом берегу утоляли жажду молочно-коричневые косули, пугливо поднявшие головы на странных посетительниц, а выше по течению можно было разглядеть несколько скачущих жеребцов, копошащихся в воде возле более взрослых горделивых родителей.

Аккуратно перебравшись на другой берег по камням, они поспешили за нетерпеливо подрагиващими светлячками. Из глубин леса величественной поступью вышел олень. Надменно вышагивая к ручью, он проигнорировал ведьм. Дорожка сузилась и запетляла с удвоенной силой, извиваясь под ногами, подобно ужу.

Миновав очередную глыбу, они встретили первого представителя Шабаша в лице сатира. Пухлый, невысокий, на копытах, он припрыгивал, о чем-то ворчливо ругаясь и бешено колотя руками по кусту. Оглянувшись на волшебниц, он скривил свое и без того несуразное лицо с бородой до груди, шмыгнул носом и скрипуче завопил:

— Вот вы и приперлись! Везде свой нос суете, человечешки противные! Надумали Шабаш загрести в свои жадные рученки! — огоньки испуганно завибрировали, а затем и вовсе скрылись в чаще.

— Вы распугали блуждающих огоньков! — Пэнси попыталась отыскать помогающих им существ и уже почти сошла с тропы, последовав за теми меж деревьев, но ее придержала Грин-де-Вальд, холодно смотря в глаза сатира.

— Он именно за этим и вопил, — прошипела она, — будучи мелким и бесполезным, максимум, на что он способен, это вопли и бодания.

— А ты, значит, умная очень, вот познакомишься с моими рогами, тогда и поговорим, — проворчал бородач, постукивая копытом от гнева.

— Не слишком ли ты мелкий, чтобы спорить с ведьмой? — елейно пропела Гермиона, сузив глаза.

— Ну попробуй, попробуй меня проклясть! — подначивал он, мерзко гогоча и хрюкая, открывая кривые коричневые зубы.

— О, нет! Зачем же мне проклинать тебя, я одарю чем-нибудь добрым и светлым, — она взмахнула палочкой и в воздухе затрепетала пара нежнейших крылышек.

— Мерзкая, вредная ведьма! — снова завопил сатир, уносясь прочь. — Не отыскать вам больше поляну! — послышалось уже из-за валуна.

Компания огляделась по сторонам, но маленьких помощников больше не было видно. Только осторожное копошение в зарослях подгоняло в путь.

— Мы все время придерживались основной тропы, — грустно заметила Грин-де-Вальд, — думаю, будет правильным продолжать так делать дальше.

— Мастерски ты с ним, — усмехнулась Джинни.

— Я читала про них, с ними нельзя любезничать, сатиры воспринимают это за слабость и нападают, или строят другие козни.

— «Грейнджер и я читала об этом»! — подтрунивала Пэнси, подруги рассмеялись, увидев ответную рожицу гриффиндорки.

Благо дело, животные придерживались темноты рощи, а дорожка продолжалась ровной лентой, хорошо освещаемой луной. Так они шли еще около часа, но время в этом месте тянулось иначе, это Гермиона поняла взглянув на наручные часы, впервые с того момента, как они ступили в «тепло». Стрелки вращались по циферблату с бешенной скоростью. Это означало, что магнитное поле этого места можно сравнить разве с Бермудским треугольником, да еще парой огромных международных порталов трансгрессии, вот только они не находились в водовороте аппарации, так что, скорее, это место находилось сразу в нескольких плоскостях. Луна не двигалась по небосводу, это вызвало недоброе ощущение ловушки, но она предпочла держать мрачные мысли при себе, ни к чему паниковать раньше времени. А время-то как раз пришло подходящее, вместе с лесными духами-аяттарами.

Сухая, когтистая женская рука скользнула по широкому стволу дерева, слегка оцарапывая кору. Пэнси отшатнулась, вынуждая себя не вцепиться в палочку. Женские фигуры показались меж деревьев и с другой стороны тропы. Белые рубашки в пол, болтались на худощавых телах, а волосы напоминали стоги сена, сбившиеся и длинные, они свисали паклями, кожа резко отдавала синевой, а костлявые пальцы венчались длинными корявыми ногтями. Будучи лесными духами, они то растворялись почти незаметно, лишь чуть всколыхивая воздух, то появлялись снова, недобро пялясь на путниц из-под зеленых ресниц.

— Вам здесь не рады… Прочь… — то и дело нашептывали они. — Блуд окутает вас навеки…

Девчонки не весело переглянулись и ускорили шаг, стараясь не контактировать с злыми духами. Аяттары не представляли прямой угрозы и почти никогда не нападали на волшебников, исключением была защита. Если спровоцировать этих созданий, они превращались в смертоносное оружие леса, раздирая своих жертв и разбрасывая внутренности по округе, чтобы привлечь внимание хищников.

Следуя за девочками вдоль дорожки, они то и дело шептали угрозы, но на свет не выходили. Луна попыталась смягчить настрой духов успокаивающими словами и просьбами о помощи, обращаясь уважительно и осыпая комплиментами, но духов это еще больше рассердило и их нападки стали откровеннее. Одна из аяттар выскочила на тропу, шипя ругательства в лицо, Гермиона остановилась, не зная, как разминуться с этой злобной женской фигурой без последствий, она всегда считала духов не опасными, потому параграфы о них успешно перелистывала, не вчитываясь основательно.

Джинни обошла подругу и, горделиво вздернув нос прошествовала мимо разъяренного духа, всем своим видом давая понять, что нельзя показывать страх, иначе они набросятся, как стая бродячих псов.

Успешно одолев взбешенное препятствие, они направились дальше быстрым шагом, стараясь отделаться от преследовательниц методом игнорирования.

Впереди показалось разветвление тропы на три новые дорожки и Джин застыла, оглядываясь на остальных. Духов и след простыл, но подарок на лицо — вот он, обещанный блуд. Пэнси повернула голову, чтобы убедиться что больше никого рядом нет, но позади ее ожидал сюрприз из отсутствия пути, по которому они продвигались все это время.

— Что будем делать? — взволновано обратилась к подругам Уизли.

— Вот же суки, — прошипела Паркинсон, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать обратный путь.

— Давайте придерживаться центральной дороги, она вроде ровнее остальных и идет в том же направлении, — изо всех сил Гермиона старалась мыслить логически, но паника нарастала.

— Нет, — воскликнула Луна, стоило Гермионе занести ногу над выбранной тропой. — Послушайте, там нет пения птиц.

— Хочешь сказать, без птичек скучно идти будет? — огрызнулась брюнетка.

— Нет, Пэнси, хочет сказать, что дорожка нереальна, — осадила Джинни, присматриваясь к остальным тропам.

— Туда. — Утвердительно проговорила Гермиона, но тональность выдавала неуверенность.

— Да, — поддержала Лавгуд, — будем надеяться, что мы правы.

— Самое время поинтересоваться, что у нас с планом Б? — прошептала слизеринка, беря Грин-де-Вальд за руку.

— Я не уверена, — она кинула на подругу быстрый обреченный взгляд, — что порт-ключ здесь сработает, — и отдернула рукав, чтобы показать часы.

— Влипли. — Сглотнув, заключила Пэнси.

Дорога сузилась, зелень стала еще гуще, а спустя несколько минут ходьбы и вовсе сошлась изумрудным куполом над их головами. Красивый арочный свод настолько плотно укутал тропу мраком, не пропуская ни лучика света, что туннель из листвы пришлось бы проходить на ощупь, если бы не слабое свечение Люмоса. Чем дальше они заходили в земли Шабаша, тем слабее становилась их магия.

У края зарослей показались блуждающие огоньки, и девчонки обрадовались их яркому свечению и возвращению колдуньи ночи. Но светлячки то и дело пытались увести их с тропы, и компания решила, что это новые происки лесных духов. Спустя еще несколько ярдов они увидели силуэт мужчины. Прислонившись к дереву, он спокойно ожидал, пока девушки подойдут ближе.

Ситуация настораживала, но возможностей обойти проблемы стороной просто не было. Когда же они фактически поравнялись с неведомым, он уверенно шагнул от дерева и вышел на свет, озаряя мир открытой родной улыбкой.

Джинни громко ахнула, оседая на колени с полными глазами слез, Гермиона застыла с раскрытым ртом, подобно каменному изваянию, а Пэнси неверяще озиралась на всех остальных, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии галлюцинаций; по щекам Луны слезы бежали горным потоком, она только и могла, что хватать ртом воздух, приложив руки к груди.

— Не нужно плакать, все в порядке, — мягко проговорил мужчина, поднимая Уизли, — вы больше не одни здесь, я смогу вас провести, — ясная улыбка снова озарила его лицо, а крупная рука поглаживала рыдающую Джин по рыжим волосам.

— Но… как? — Пэнси осторожно протянула руку и коснулась легкой щетины, пытаясь убедиться в реальности.

— Я так скучал, — выдохнул парень прижимая к себе всех собравшихся. — Вы пахнете домом. Как ребята? Кого спасаем в этот раз?

— Снейп и Грег присмерти, Тео не приходит в себя и возможно лишится памяти, — сипло вещала Гермиона, прижимаясь к такому родному человеку. — Дину очень плохо, он постоянно бредит, и рана не хочет затягиваться, что бы мы ни делали, — всхлипнув ему в грудь, она подняла полные отчаяния глаза. — Как ты очутился здесь, Невилл, мы же почти похоронили… — договорить ей не удалось, голос дрогнул, и рыдания взяли верх.

— Сила Шабаша невероятна, — он грустно покачал головой, будто обрывая собственные мысли, — но не вечна. Давайте поторопимся, вас ждут, — озорная улыбка заиграла на губах, как в былые времена, — а я заслужил еще одно приключение.

Теперь их путь проходил спокойно и уверенно, тропы сменяли одна другую, Невилл все еще держал Уизли за руку. Джинни не замечала ничего вокруг, то и дело поглядывая на сосредоточенный профиль друга. Она боялась, что стоит упустить его из виду, и лес отберет их спасителя, не позволит насладиться временем вместе. Только идущей позади Луне, беспрестанно в голову закрадывались сомнения. Оглядываясь по сторонам, она заметила, как ветви под порывом ветра норовят хлестнуть Лонгботтома, а редкие крики упорхающих птиц призывали убираться прочь вместе с ними. Она все больше сомневалась в реальности происходящего, у тропы несколько раз появлялись огоньки, маня последовать за ними в лес, они почти цепляли руки Лавгуд, едва не прожигая одежду.

Впятером они дошли до мрачной, плохо освещенной поляны, напуганные светлячки метнулись в заросли, и Луна, не выдержав напряжения, резко остановилась.

— Невилл, ты не хочешь спросить о Парвати? — выпалила она первое, что пришло на ум. — О Симусе? — подруги одарили ее негодующими взглядами, за такое жестокое ковыряние ран, Пэнси уже было открыла рот ответить, но ее оборвал чужой насмешливый голос.

— Не хочу, — мерзкий оскал украсил лицо друга, — на кой черт они мне сдались? — магия растаяла, и им предстал уж точно не друг. Инкубус издал пару странных посвистывающих звуков, а затем продолжил: — Мне даже жаль, я с удовольствием поиграл бы с вашими юными телами, но пора прощаться, — он попытался лизнуть стоящую рядом Джинни, но получил смачную пощечину, стоило его волосатой роже склониться.

На поляну вышло три рычащих оборотня, Гермиона настолько растерялась от шока, что не знала уже, как лучше: применить магию напоследок и попытаться сразиться, или смиренно ждать смерти и не провоцировать лес на большее. Вжавшись в подруг, она достала порт-ключ, но ничего не произошло. Ужас окатил ледяной водой, она схватила палочку, направляя на приближающихся оборотней и соображая, какое заклинание лес не воспримет за угрозу.

— Не стоит, — прыснув со смеху, выдавил инкубус, покачиваясь на огромных копытах и щелкая когтями в предвкушении шоу, — только удвоишь ваши мучения, сейчас они голодны, нападешь — будут мстить, — захохотал он. — Вы в ловушке, дорогуши!

— Ты тоже, — позади раздалось рычание, переходящее в грозный рев, оказавший самый благодушный эффект на собравшихся тварей.

Прижав уши и в полусогнутом состоянии, оборотни попятились к роще, хищно огрызаясь на прощание, но не посмев противиться.

— Шабаш тебе не простит этого, — прошипел рогатый демон.

— Бла бла бла, — рассмеялся высокий темноволосый мужчина, показательно пряча когти. — Вот тебя не прощу я, и кому теперь страшнее? — хохотнул он, расслабленно обходя девушек и принюхиваясь к волосам каждой по очереди.

Странное действо продолжалось и когда инкубус скрылся меж деревьев, сыпля проклятиями. Но огромного вервольфа это ни капли не заботило, он продолжал свой диковинный обряд знакомства, склоняясь и принюхиваясь. Дыхание мужчины периодически пронизывалось мерным рычанием, мягкие шаги походки ночного хищника и блестящие угольные глаза. С его лица не сходила ухмылка победителя, а склонившись к шее Пэнси, он вовсе широко улыбнулся. Он остановился позади нее и выпрямившись, он оглядел до полусмерти напуганных девочек.

— И это вас ночь назвала ведьмами? — хрипло рассмеялся волк. — Вечно она со своими причудами. Ну же, феечки, не бойтесь, я хороший.

— А я цветочек, — прошипела Пэнс, запрокидывая голову вверх, чтобы увидеть нависшее лицо с массивной челюстью.

— Ты могла бы стать замечательной омегой, если бы не запах какого-то идиота. И так как запах — вещь непостоянная, провоцировать мои инстинкты не советую, — прошептал он ей в макушку. — Мы закончили на том, что я хороший и меня зовут Адамант.

— Приятно, наверное, — недоверчиво протянула Джинни, обнимая притихшую Гермиону.

— Еще как приятно, пока я на вашей стороне, — продолжил насмехаться мужчина, — идем на прием к Шабашу, или уже согласны покинуть эту затею?

— Шабаш. — Уверенно ответила Лавгуд.

— Вот же ж упрямые, чего вам в замке для принцесс не сидится-то, — недовольно прорычал Адамант, указывая следовать за ним. Дружный вздох выразил общее настроение, но сил спорить ни у кого не осталось.

Заполучив наконец толкового собеседника, Гермиона планировала выведать всю возможную информацию о месте и его существах, от того поток ее вопросов не прекращался, а идущий впереди волк монотонно проговаривал колкие ответы.

— Сколько еще вервольфов приходит на Шабаш?

— Если бы был еще один, то его бы уже не было. Мы предпочитаем обособленность.

— А разве вы не передаете ген через укус?

— Нет, с ним рождаются. Через укус я могу только создать свою пару — омегу, — он кинул насмешливый взгляд на плетущуюся рядом с рыжей Пэнси.

— Почему она? — понизив голос, продолжала допытываться Грин-де-Вальд.

— Запах, и мне в принципе нравятся брюнетки, — Адамант окинул собеседницу оценивающим взглядом, — Ты тоже подошла бы, но у тебя кобелей слишком много.

— Ну спасибо, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Кто заправляет Шабашем?

— Увидишь, — он осмотрелся по сторонам и напрягся, мышцы волной прокатились по оголенному торсу, а на руках сверкнули когти. Принюхавшись, он повернул голову, обнажая клыки, и глухо зарычал.

Аяттары снова почтили их своим присутствием, шурша на своем языке, подобно листьям в зеленых кронах.

— Со мной эта хрень не пройдет, валите, пока есть на чем передвигаться, — пробасил он.

— Злой волк зря сопровождает ведьм, — шикнула ему женская фигура.

— Вас забыл спросить! — рыкнул мужчина, раздирая кору когтями. — Есть желание поспорить?

Духи отступили вглубь, избегая конфликта. Сделав еще несколько шагов меж густых зарослей, Адамант отодвинул длинные ветви, пропуская девочек на ярко освещенную поляну. Не сложно было догадаться, что за место он им открыл. Луна с придыханием закружила по высокой траве, словно пытаясь впитать в себя это прекрасное место со всеми его обитателями.

Усыпанная цветами поляна вокруг маленького родника, в траве баснословное количество светлячков, а у воды, фыркая и брыкая, утоляли жажду невероятной красоты белые пегасы в компании тёмных, но не менее гордых фестралов. Чуть поодаль сидела целая семья огненных лис, бережливо охраняющих потомство. Под покровительством заботливых дриад отдыхала белоснежная птица-гром, в честь которой был назван один из факультетов Ильвермонти. Возле деревьев копошились лукотрусы, схожие с оторвавшимися зелеными веточками, они вспушивали землю меж корней. В другой стороне мирно посапывал огромный синий оккама, подставляя свои крылья под ласки дриад. А в ногах Лавгуд очутился любопытный демимаска, жалобно поскуливая и выпрашивая лакомства.

Дриады успокаивающе поглаживали Луну по волосам, вплетая цветы в белые кудри и ободряюще улыбаясь. Будучи телепатами, эти существа не нуждались в беседе, они понимающе взирали на мир и молчаливо проявляли трепет к каждому, кто явился с добрым сердцем, разделяя печали и восторг от увиденного одновременно. Дриадам претили гордыня или злоба, они проживали века в опеке леса и покое.

Не желая превращаться в копию Парвати, Пэнси тихонько отстранилась от дриад и юркнула за спину вервольфа, тот лишь ухмыльнулся ее маневру, вышагивая через поляну под пристальными взглядами животных, хоть и пребывающих в сладкой неге, но остро ощущающих опытного хищника.

— Мы рядом с озером? — продолжила допрос Гермиона, стоило им покинуть место созидания и умиротворения.

— Да, — прошептал он, поднимая руку и призывая к молчанию. — Последний шанс передумать, — Адамант повернулся к ним, но глаза смотрели прямо на Лавгуд.

— Нет. — Коротко отрезала блондинка, в ответ последовал кивок.

На его рычание занавес густого тумана расступился, открывая вид на округлое озеро, являющееся прямым отражением луны в небе. Отзеркаливая друг друга, они создавали эффект нереальной иллюзии идеального повторения, до мельчайших подробностей, с той лишь разницей, что на земном озере красовался Лунный Лотос, ярко сияющий бриллиантово белым светом, позволяя отражать себя небесному диску, чтобы осветить весь Шабаш.

Если бы Гермиона обратила внимание на часы, то непременно бы заметила, что здесь их стрелки больше не двигались, ибо река времени огибала цветок, переламывая свой бурный поток ради вечности.

Феи спокойно встретили гостей, уважительно склоняя головы. Предположительного диалога с просьбами и мольбами так и не произошло. Здесь никто не нуждался в дипломатии и политике. Старая исхудавшая фея вышла вперед и поприветствовала их.

— В тот день, когда цветок пытались украсть, я лишилась возможности черпать силу Шабаша. Ты дитя, пришла вернуть долг рода?

— Да, — тихо прошептала Лавгуд бесцветным голосом. — Но я умоляю о помощи им.

— Знаю, — фея добродушно взяла ее руку, — и Шабаш ее окажет. Твоя жертва не станет напрасной, но ты не продолжила род… — тяжело вздохнула старуха, — ты ведь единственная.

— Это не важно, мой отец поймет, — простодушно пропела Луна, вернув былую беззаботность.

— Как скажешь, дитя, — фея по-матерински поцеловала ее в лоб и отступила, пропуская к озеру.

Троица собралась уже броситься за Лавгуд, но та сама обернулась и остановила их заклинанием, затем положила палочку на песок и просто произнесла то, что многие не смогут выдавить под пытками.

— Спасибо, что пошли со мной. Не грустите, один к четырем — прекрасный обмен. Я очень люблю вас всех. Палочку верните отцу, кулон — Тео, рецепт остался на постели Гарри, — она весело помахала рукой. — Прощай, Адамант, ты однозначно самый красивый волк, — захихикала Луна, — хотя других я не встречала, — мужчина почтительно склонился, а девушка повернулась к озеру, сделав первые шаги в воду. — Не рассказывайте им правды, — завещала Лавгуд напоследок.

Так спокойно, шаг за шагом она продвигалась вглубь озерных вод, подругам же выпала роль молчаливо наблюдать, как вспениваются края зеркальной глади, тут и там появляются первые признаки бурления. Девушка скрылась в воде по грудь, и над поверхностью густо заклубился пар, скрывая из виду белые кудри с яркими цветами.

Никто не проронил и слова, в полном молчании наблюдая за вскипающим котлом, поглотившим их подругу. Кипение усиливалось, а свечение цветка тускнело, заклинание Лавгуд спало, и тишину разорвал душераздирающий вопль, сопровождаемый стихийным выбросом магии трех ведьм.

***

Холодный утренний воздух хлестал четверых молодых мужчин, погода не собиралась их баловать, осыпая мелким осенним дождем. Земля вокруг была усеяна окурками; последние пару часов никто не разговаривал. Поход Хагрида к кентаврам не дал никаких результатов, кроме повторения мрачного предсказания, с того самого момента разговаривать и не было нужды.

Из леса вышел огромный черный волк, и Крам автоматически выхватил палочку. Все повскакивали на ноги и настороженно повернулись к тому месту, где вдали показалась фигура вервольфа.

Зверь не спеша прошел трансформацию, и теперь они разглядели за ним трех ведьм. Каждая по очереди нежно обняла полуобнаженного мужчину, а затем появилась белокурая ведьма, держащая в руках сияющий лепесток и увлеченная наставлениями провожавшей ее феи.

— Гермиона, — хрипло позвал Адамант, — передай привет щенку Вдовы, пусть побесится, — она хихикнула в ответ на его раскатистый смех, прежде чем потерять из виду в казалось бы пустом лесу.

***

Штормовой бурей влетев в кабинет Снейпа, девушки принялись за варку. Парням оставалось только следить за этими бестиями. Гарри устало сложил руки на парте и склонил голову. Блейз и Драко копировали его позу за соседней партой. Крам стоял у плотно запечатанной заклинаниями двери и не спускал глаз с ведьм.

«Два поворота по часовой стрелке, медовая вода (три капли), веточка лаванды и сердцевина маргаритки.»

Не переставая перечитывать, Гермиона трудилась над зельем, всем своим видом показывая, что извиняться она не собирается. Луна внимательно наблюдала за ней с соседней парты, пока Пэнси и Джинни нарезали, толкли, передавая нужное в уверенные руки, что давно начали подрагивать.

— Луна? — обернулась к ней Гермиона. Лавгуд тут же спорхнула с парты и плавно опустила бесценный лепесток в варево.

Мутное сияние в бурлящем котле притянуло к себе всех. Любопытные лица осматривали получившееся зелье с недоверием, восхищением и сомнением.

— Вы уверены? — насторожено спросил Крам.

— Более чем, — разливая по фиалам бледно белую жидкость, ответила Пэнси.

***

В больничном крыле их встретила суматошная мадам Помфри. Начавшее пробиваться сквозь молочные тучи солнце знаменовало новый день, заливая витражные окна причудливыми разноцветными огоньками.

Девушек потихоньку начала накрывать паника.

«А вдруг они сделали что то не так?»

Луна сбросила с себя оцепенение и подошла к целительнице.

— Доброе утро, мы пришли с лекарствами. Вы не хотели бы отдохнуть, нас тут много, мы справимся.

Вопросительно посмотрев на профессора ЗОТИ и получив утвердительный кивок, женщина согласилась. Из последних сил держась на слабых ногах, она пообещала вернуться через полчаса.

Девушки заглядывали за ширмы, замечая еще несколько детей без особых повреждений, с заплаканными лицами в теплых постелях, под неусыпным надзором лекаря.

Дину было хуже, это было видно по закатанным в бреду глазах и испарине. Лекарь не успевала менять повязки на его ране, так быстро бинты набирались кровью. Гермиона достала флакон, и несколько капель упали в самый центр раны Томаса. Его истошный крик был заглушен чарами, но не так быстро, как следовало бы, и на звук вышла заспанная и испуганная Анри.

— Не волнуйтесь, профессор, зелье ему поможет, — как можно более убедительно заверил ее Гарри, пока все внимательно следили за изменениями.

Рваные черные края раны покрывались новой кожей, а лицо Дина разгладилось. Шок Женевьевы был почти осязаем.

— Пойдемте к Снейпу, — развернулся Драко и, пройдя несколько футов, приоткрыл очередную ширму.

Профессор, глядя на неподвижное лицо Северуса, повернулась к Грин-де-Вальд.

— Приоткройте его рот, думаю, ему нужно на пару капель больше, — выполнив просьбу Гермионы, женщина замерла.

В нетерпении все склонились к зельевару, ожидая хоть кроху реакции на лекарство. Но Снейп был бы не Снейп, если бы так просто удовлетворял желания людей. Его дыхание с поверхностного превратилось в ровное, а цвет лица потерял прежнюю смертельную серость.

Впервые за последнее время слезы радости выступили на их глазах. Мужская половина присутствующих отрицала бы это всеми способами.

Чжоу в который раз убеждалась в отъявленном героизме окружающих ее людей. Опытная целительница не дала ей никаких позитивных прогнозов, а эти удивительные, сумашедшие друзья пришли и выдрали из лап смерти.

Несколько капель исцеляющего снадобья, что были отведены Грэгу, изгнали опустошающие галлюцинации под закрытыми веками и подарили здоровый сон.

— Тео, — нетерпеливо выдала Луна, и они направились к последней кровати в зале. Выхватив рваными движениями из рук Гермионы зелье, блондинка влила пол флакона в приоткрытые губы Нотта.

Все затаили дыхание.

Тео дрейфовал в бредовом сне. Его голову заполняли бессвязные мысли, обрываясь на полуслове, как вдруг теплое солнце разлилось по венам.

Он мог бы поклясться, что это что-то светящееся, или, может, луна?

«Как луна может разлиться по венам, дурак? А солнце?»

Захотелось фыркнуть, голос в голове был занятным, это его голос вообще? Его ресницы дрогнули, а левую руку схватили холодные пальцы.

Тео смог открыть глаза только с пятого раза, оглядеть всех вокруг, что с выжидающими лицами пялились на него.

«Ну что за невоспитанность!»

— Где я? — прохрипел Нотт. Джинни ахнула, Пэнси закрыла рот ладонью. Холодные пальцы все той же сидящей рядом Луны сомкнулись плотнее.

— Что ты помнишь? — осторожно начала Гермиона. Тео приподнял бровь.

— Меня зовут Теодор Нотт. А вы кто? — подозрительно осматривая стоящих, выдал юноша.

Парни выглядели повержено, потерять Тео было ужасно, но ведь они не потеряли его, память вернется, и задорный слизеринец снова будет рядом.

— Все будет хорошо, — повторяла Лавгуд, то и дело поправляя волосы парня, подбивая одеяло, пока он с легкой искрой понимания оглядывал ее.

— Он не шарахается от нее, — прошептал на ухо Блейзу Драко.

— А должен бы, — сузил глаза мулат. Двое слизеринцев наложили заглушающие чары вокруг всей компании и в один голос заорали.

— Тео, твою мать!

— Вы что с ума посходили? Замолчите! Вы ведь видите… — начала было вступаться за парня Пэнси, когда увидела широкую улыбку Нотта. — Беги, Теодор! — попытки успокоить разбушевавшуюся Паркинсон устроили знатную суматоху. Обеспечив отсрочку казни вечного шутника и решив оставить двоих наедине, потихоньку разбредаясь по своим делам, старосты и профессор ЗОТИ покинули обитель мадам Помфри.

А сама лекарь, едва увидев воркующую парочку, улыбнулась своим мыслям и пошла проверять остальных больных, магическим образом исцелившихся. Помфри решила не допрашивать студентов, только просканировала заклинаниями пациентов и удовлетворенно кивнула.

Наклонившись к своему парню, сияющими глазами глядя в его зеленые омуты, Луна прошептала: 

— Я люблю тебя.

Ласковая рука шатена вытерла единственную слезинку на такое любимом лице, когда он ответил: 

— Стоило выжить только ради этих слов.

***

Гермиона постучала в темные двери директорского кабинета ранним утром. Этот разговор не терпел отлагательств. Открывшая ей МакГонагалл не выглядела спящей, и ей стало чуть легче, как бы ни были хороши их отношения, она позволила себе некую фамильярность, придя ни свет ни заря.

— Доброе утро, директор, — кивнула Гермиона, войдя внутрь.

— Проходи, ты опять принесла мне вести? — доброе лицо Минервы не вязалось с помутневшими от горя глазами.

— И едва ли они хорошие, — скривилась шатенка, — Мы должны воскресить его завтра ночью. Иначе может быть слишком поздно.

— Я позову миссис Забини и Малфой, будет лучше, если ты сходишь за профессором Анри, она наверняка еще в больничном крыле, — согласилась директор, кладя узловатую руку на хрупкое плечо сильной девушки.

***

Кабинет наполнился ведьмами. Смаргивая сонливость, Женевьева села в кресло и присоединилась к ожидающим рассказа.

А еще спустя несколько минут и общее желание начать день с огневиски, Гермиона закончила.

— Вот же черт, — резюмировала Нарцисса.

— Кто это может быть? — с надеждой поинтересовалась гриффиндорка, нервно закусывая губу.

Обсуждение возможных демонов, нескольких ритуалов, поддерживающих тело в необходимом состоянии, кои девушка отвергала — не сходились признаки. Не тот оттенок кожи, отсутствие малоподвижности и наличие голоса и сознания самой Астории.

— Одно знаем наверняка — откладывать нельзя, — к профессору Анри вернулась ясность мышления, а изнеможение как рукой сняло, чудодейственный чай директора явственно пах тонизирующим зельем.

— Я подготовлю порт-ключи, — кивнула Гермиона.

К ней подошли Лили и Нарцисса, и, обняв девушку, миссис Малфой прошептала:

— Не бойся, мы справимся.

Ободряющая полу-улыбка миссис Забини подтвердила ее слова.

Огонек ревности зажегся в душе Минервы, Женевьева наклонилась к ней и с понимающим лицом изрекла:

— Тяжело отпускать детей.

Сурово поджатые губы директора показали, Анри — права.

***

Промозглый ветер пробирался сквозь теплые мантии, оседая под ребрами колючим инеем на сердцах. Крохотные капли дождя царапали лица, а горячие слезы оставляли соленые дорожки, опадая на сырую землю.

Немногие пришли проститься с убитыми. Родители Терри Бута стояли возле него и шептали слова, недоступные и непонятные, для тех, кто не терял своего ребенка, на их лицах отпечатались скорбь и сожаления, добавив морщин и пустоты в глазах, на месте былого счастья.

Семья Милисенты заточена в Азкабане еще со времен Первой Магической Войны, и едва может проводить ее, у ее тела, стояла Дафна, напоминая восковую фигуру, своей бледностью в сочетании со светлыми волосами. Она поправляла локоны девушки, приговаривая, — Не волнуйся, Милли. Ты отправишься в сказочную страну, и будешь там самой красивой. Когда-нибудь я навещу тебя. — и оставила на лбу Милисенты легкий поцелуй.

У гроба Ханны стояли Чжоу и еще две пуффендуйки, едва держась на ногах. Родные Аббот погибли в стычках с Пожирателями, а сама она, показала себя как сильный боец, но едва ли эти ее качества так важны для подруг рядом.

Похоронная процессия направлялась к четырем могилам. Во главе шествия была МакГонагалл, дрожащими руками она сминала текст надгробной речи, по правую руку от нее, все еще бледнее обычного, но уже вернувший себе уверенный взгляд, шел профессор ЗОТИ. Весь преподавательский состав, за исключением погибшей Спраут и еще бессознательного Снейпа, следовал за ними. Отчаянно храбрились они, не давая воплям вырваться наружу, едва ли это помогало.

Разбитые горем взрослые не лучшие спутники поломанных войной детей.

Крепко держась за руки Гермиона и Пэнси, шли за Гарри и Джинни. Уизли, после принятия необходимых лекарств, не могла похвастаться устойчивостью, перед глазами все плыло, она же упорно списывала это на последствия лечения.

Поддерживая за талию Тео, семенила Луна, украдкой роняя слезы на его плечо. Сам Нотт зарывался носом в ее кудри, судорожно призывая остатки самообладания не дать ему стать гриффиндорцем. Палочка вибрировала в кармане мантии, чувствуя его состояние, а желание отправиться на поиски отца, не отпускало. Единственное, что сдерживало Тео, это та же Лавгуд. Хрупкая и сильная, он будет еще сильнее, что угодно, лишь бы защитить ее.

Парвати и Симуса пришлось напоить успокаивающим зельем, и сейчас, они больше напоминали тень самих себя. Глядя на них Драко и Блейз держались поближе, наименьшее что они могут сделать, просто не дать им упасть. Они чувствовали стыд и неловкость, так как были единственными, что не плакал или не держал кого-то за руку.  
Ожидаемая от них холодность преследовала каждый день, как ни крути. Желание поддержать воплощаемо, но не на публике.  
Как ни прискорбно это признавать, есть что-то в чем они не так хороши. Не сговариваясь, они решили, сдержанность — лучше выдавленных или наигранных сокрушений.

Неожиданными провожатыми умерших оказались призраки. Почти-безголовый Ник, Елена Когтевран, даже Плакса Миртл парили в воздухе, опустив головы, сопереживая потерям.

Все разбредаются по группам.

Пускай это и не Большой зал, распределение на факультеты незримое, и подсознательное. Первой линейкой стоят преподаватели. За высокую фигуру Хагрида выстроились, потерявшие декана пуффендуйцы, погребение профессора травологии проводили в ее родном Хэмпшире, и родственники отказались кого-либо приглашать. Негласным лидером Гриффиндора остается Поттер, Флитвик поддерживает своих учеников.

Удивительным решением Слизерина стала профессор Анри. Отдаваясь лечению Северуса, она не забывала об его подопечных. Приходила в гостиную, поддерживала, благодарила каждого, кто делился такой важной жизненной силой. Воспитанные в строгости и холоде, обделенные теплом, такие хрупкие наследники великих династий чихать хотели на статус крови, подарив солнечной француженке наивысший из негласных титулов — декан Слизерина.

Малфой и Забини стали по обе стороны от нее, обеспечивая поддержку, почти истощенной женщине. От седьмого до первого курсов змеиного факультета, все стали за ними.

Груз вины на плечах директора, обрастая острыми когтями, впивался в плечи. _Как беспечна она стала! Поверить, что со смертью главной змеи все изменится, невозможно! Пред ее уставшим взором собрались те, кого защищать — ее обязанность! Подводить детей, страшнейший грех._ Все чаще и чаще она сравнивала себя с предшественниками. Никому из них не приходилось видеть так много почивших студентов. Всех и каждого считая своей плотью и кровью, душа Минервы, разбросанная по всей территории той злосчастной Битвы, рвалась снова.

Взять под контроль срывающийся голос и подарить надежду детям, _они просто дети!_ Перед ней четыре представителя каждого факультета. Удивительная параллель, показалось бы ей, если бы не внутренний вой любой матери, что не уберегла, не спасла.

— Благодарю всех вас, за то что пришли сюда. — совладав с дрожью начала директор, — Думаю, нет смысла представляться, хотя.- она перевела дух, — Я, Минерва МакГонагалл, профессор и директор этой школы, и я бесконечно благодарна за честь быть учителем для вас всех. Для тех кого мы отпускаем, и для тех кто все еще с нами.

Тишину нарушили несколько всхлипов, — Будет преуменьшением сказать, что нам жаль терять вас, — женщина опустила глаза на лежащих в окружении лучших цветов, учеников которых, еще несколько дней назад, отчитывала за непослушание, — однако смолчать мы не смеем.

Повернувшись, она прошествовала к первой труне, и положив руку на холодное дерево, кивнула родителям, — Терри Вильям Бут, — она ласково улыбнулась, глядя на его бледное лицо, — один из ярчайших старост факультета Когтевран. Выдающийся ум, поистине обезоруживающая честность этого мальчика, навсегда останется в наших сердцах.

Родители Бута не смогли сдержаться, только подойдя ближе к директору, они заметили непролитые слезы в ее глазах.

— Мы вас не виним, — прошептала убитая горем мать.

Объятия душившие МакГонагалл хуже проклятия, не имели под собою упрекающего подтекста, голос в ее голове взял эту ношу на себя.

Подойдя к второй труне, директор глубоко вдохнула и продолжила, — Милисента Виолетта Булстроуд, основатель ее факультета искал в своих учениках семена величия, — она подняла взгляд на стоящих за Анри студентов и ласково улыбнулась, — эта девушка, имела выдающиеся способности, ее собратья по команде не дадут мне соврать, птица без крыльев — лети. Мы не забудем тебя.

Приглушенные рыдания Анри утонули в плече Драко. На лицах слизеринцев, впервые за многие годы, проявились эмоции, сожаление лидировало.

— Ханна Аббот, еще одна староста гордо носила герб Пуффендуя, и как бы ни были сильны стереотипы, быть открытым, искренним и добрым не порок. Вместе с остальными старостами отправилась защищать детей, и отдала за это жизнь, мы всегда будем ей благодарны.

Парвати и Чжоу не останавливали слезы, позволяя им пролиться на белые лилии, что окружали тело Ханны.

Подойдя к последнему лежащему, Минерва перевела дух, — Невилл Фрэнк Лонгботтом, староста факультета Гриффиндор. Обладал талантом понимать тех, кто априори не говорит, и будь тут профессор Спраут, — женщина прикрыла глаза, — то рассказала бы несколько выдающихся историй об этом замечательном молодом человеке. — вернувшись к своему месту, директор обведя всех взглядом, продолжила, — Все почившие дети — герои войны. Той, которую каждый из нас прочувствовал, пережил, и надеялся похоронить глубоко в себе. Простите меня, но сейчас этого делать нельзя. Я прошу у вас прощения, за каждую каплю крови что пролилась, за каждую слезу, за каждый крик, что принесла война, и каждую битву что я не предотвратила. — и гораздо тише, — Простите, что не спасла.

Взмахом палочки, Крам медленно опускал крышки на каждый гроб.

К Терри подошел отец и забрал палочку из его холодных рук, для Милисенты это сделала Дафна, для Ханны — Чжоу, для Невилла — Парвати. Оставшись стоять, четверо живых над близкими мертвыми, ждали.

МакГонагалл наколдовала четыре флага. Словно последними, материнскими объятиями укутала ими каждого бездыханного ребенка, подарив напоследок, частичку этого места. Ворон подскажет Терри пароль к любым дверям в следующей жизни. Змея проложит Милисенте тот самый путь к звездам, недоступный живому. Гордый барсук воздаст Ханне за ее стремление защищать. Грозный лев оценит храбрость Невилла по заслугам.

Первым к гробу Невилла подошел Гарри, шепнув тихое _«Прости, и спасибо тебе»_ , он то же проделал возле каждого. Извинения, стенания, обещания отомстить, доносились от всех, кто находил смелость, посмотреть вниз, и принять неизбежное.

Вереница студентов и учителей ждала окончания церемонии. Четыре могилы укрытые свежей землей, выглядели неправильно на территории школы.

Гринграсс, Чанг, Патил и Бут старший уткнули палочки близких в землю. На местах похороненных прорастали первые хрупкие стебли.

— Под любым из них, вы сможете почувствовать их присутствие, поддержку, приходите к ним, они всегда будут вас ждать, а мы — встречи с ними.

Привыкшие к магии и начинающие волшебники одинаково ахнули. Четыре, невиданных доселе дерева украшали широкую равнину.  
Затянутое унынием небо, пропустило первые лучи, а листья деревьев засияли любимыми цветами учеников Хогвартса: желтым, голубым, зеленым и красным.

— Истинные волшебники оставляют после себя только магию, — с грустной улыбкой пробормотала Анри, Драко слегка кивнул.

*****

Пустой замок отзывался гулким эхо на каждый шаг слизеринки, что уверенно спешила к мед крылу. Погруженная в свои мысли и крепко сжимая палочку, она рефлекторно перепрыгнула исчезающую ступеньку, но лестница начала менять положение и рывок каменной конструкции отбросил студентку к периллу. Удар пришелся на голову и правое плечо, пронизывая сознание девушки болезненными ощущениями прежде чем провалиться в мрак забытья.

Очнувшись от обморочного состояния спустя несколько минут, Пэнси ощутила что лестница все еще движется и сильнее вцепилась в балясин, попытка подняться пронзила ногу острой болью, указывая на вывих во время падения. Лишь распахнув слезящиеся глаза, Паркинсон осознала, что находиться здесь не одна, мир продолжал плыть, но она все равно попыталась оглядеться, чтобы утихомирить плохое предчувствие.

За спиной послышались тихие шаги, кто-то спускался по ступеням, не обращая внимание на движение балюстрады. Пара стройных ножек размеренно обошли сидящую Пэнс и остановились ступенькой ниже, спихивая лежащую палочку лететь на нижние пролеты.

Сердце брюнетки заколотилось с удвоенной силой, адреналин хлынул по венам вместе с судорожной работой затуманенного ударом мозга. Паркинсон постаралась усмирить нахлынувший страх и смахнула дорожку горячей крови, что мешала рассмотреть стоящее перед ней нечто, в теле погибшей сокурсницы.

Астория мило улыбалась, осматривая ее увечья с особым энтузиазмом и наслаждением, запоминая каждую черточку, каждую мелочь, деталь. Попытка вкусить то что утеряно. Она больше не ощущала как пульсирует ее собственная кровь, и грусть пронзала остатки еще привязанного к телу сознания. Но вот, та что получила от жизни все о чем так долго мечтала Гринграсс, лежит перед ней, и скоро разделит минуту кончины в ее компании. Тори больше не понадобится завидовать проклятой Паркинсон, а управляющий ею некто, похвалит ее за то что отняла у Гермионы вездесущую подружку и разрешит побыть подольше среди живых.

Пэнси снова попыталась подняться, _«хорошо что она в сознании, пускай прочувствует последние минуты сполна, за каждый счастливый миг, коими я так и не смогла насладиться»_ , Гринграсс толкнула ее, наслаждаясь последовавшим ударом и болезненным всхлипом.

— Почему ты не сдохла во время битвы при Хогвартсе? Всем было бы значительно легче, умри такая дрянь как ты вовремя. — отсутствие ответа побудило блондинку продолжить унизительный монолог, — Как Грейнджер могла простить тебе годы издевательств, попытку сдать тупицу Поттера? Как пустила в свою жизнь и постель такую шалаву? Признайся, что ты подмешала в пойло, тогда на похоронах рыжего урода?

— Ты конченая, Грин… — договорить помешала звонкая пощечина.

— Я? А ты какая? Малфой тягал тебя пока не наскучила, не забывая поделиться с друзьями! И что?! Строишь из себя теперь влюбленную дурочку перед Крамом. Он ведь не догадывается какая ты потаскуха, думает что подруга Гермионы не может быть грязной шлюхой! А если бы он знал, Пэнси, если бы знал кто ты на самом деле — вышвырнул! Ты не достойна такого мужчины!

— Завидуешь даже после смерти. — прошипела Пэнс, сдерживая слезы, не позволяя себе согласиться с гнусной тирадой.

— Больше нет! — гордо выплюнула Гринграсс, — Ты умрешь здесь, я спасу тебя от правды и унижения… Это лучше чем снова быть опозоренной. Он бросит тебя, Пэнси, как только узнает кто ты на самом деле. — ласково, почти сочувствующе шептала Астория. — Я знаю, каково это быть брошенной.

— Я не ты, — усмехнулась брюнетка, сквозь жгучую боль, надеясь на чуткость родной души.

— Ох да, и чем же ты лучше? Я без труда смогу заменить тебя! Гермиона поскорбит и забудет о тебе так же, как о Роне. Думаешь, ты могла стать кем-то вроде Поттера для нее? Все вы, слизеринские питомцы. Я постоянно задаюсь вопросом, зачем она уступила шрамированного рыжей. Все думали тогда, что они пара, скорее всего они бы и стали ею, если бы убогие Уизли не сунулись, как крысы, пытаясь урвать свой кусок пирога. Ничтожества! — омерзение и отвращение пропитали каждое слово, — Их пара могла бы стать каноном героизма в магической Британии, — нервно расхохоталась блондинка, — Оно и к лучшему что не сошлись, вся эта идеальность никому не нужна.

— Ни черта ты так и не поняла. — устало пояснила Паркинсон. — Тебе не понять, это не конкуренция. — несмотря на боль, в ее улыбке отразилось счастье, — За любовь родных не нужно сражаться. — с усилием она окончила фразу, прежде чем снова провалиться в небытие.

Ледяные руки Астории отдернулись от шеи Паркс из-за отчетливого эха шагов, контролирующее ее естество радостно встрепенулось, предвкушая скорую встречу с отважной гриффиндоркой и девушка весело зашагала вниз по лестнице.

— Я уже бегу, Гермиона, — звонко защебетала Гринграсс, выбегая в коридор первого этажа, — ты ведь меня ищешь? — она остановилась, не дойдя несколько метров и взволнованно оглядела запыхавшуюся шатенку.

— Где Пэнси? — зло выплюнула собеседница, направляя на нее палочку.

— Понятия не имею, — обиженное личико исказила грусть, — Зачем ты так со мной, я ведь ничего плохого тебе не сделала, просто хочу быть немного ближе… я бы могла тебе помочь поискать Паркс, а ты все время пытаешься меня прогнать, будто тебе мешает само мое существование… — последовавший всхлип, сначала ошеломил и ударил по больному сочувствию, но Грейнджер взяла себя в руки, напоминая что перед ней больше не живой человек, а существо которому они все еще не нашли названия.

— Во-первых не лги, я знаю, что ты что-то сделала с Пэнс, во-вторых ты больше не Астория, что бы не использовало твое тело. А теперь убирайся с моего пути!

— Ты злая! Осуждаешь меня за желание чуть-чуть дольше побыть среди живых! Да чем же я тебе так насолила? Я же стараюсь подружиться изо всех сил! — голубые глаза источали боль и покраснели будто блондинка вот-вот разрыдается, но по щекам так и не скатилось ни единой слезинки, — он не даст мне больше контролировать тело, если я не сумею… — напугано заламывающиеся руки, бессильно опустились вниз, а голос наполнился обреченностью, — Почему всегда ты? — глаза Астории закатились и покрылись белой поволокой, так же быстро возвращаясь в нормальное состояние, но взгляд теперь стал звериным, а широкая улыбка без преувеличений сошла бы за оскал гиены. — Ну, здравствуй. детка. Черный тебе к лицу, ты с очередных похорон?

В этот раз Гермиона смогла детально рассмотреть незначительную трансформацию, прежде чем одна личность сменила вторую, и теперь почти не сомневалась в том что именно за дрянь находится перед ней, как и в том кто ею управляет. Скованный давний страх в очередной раз прорвался наружу, внутреннее естество забилось в конвульсиях, впиваясь в подкорку мозга и умоляя бежать, но она осталась неподвижно стоять. Сглотнув горькую желчь, она гордо подняла подбородок, опуская плечи, чтобы не смели подрагивать и распрямляя спину, как и полагается ЕЙ, мысленно успокаиваясь от того что в этом теле палочкой он воспользоваться не сможет, а значит все преимущества на ее стороне. Надменный взгляд янтарных радужек встретился с безумным блеском голубых, палочка в руке привычно завибрировала, интуитивно различая страхи хозяйки и готовясь к неминуемой схватке.

— Чем обязана, Антонин? — рыкнула она, желая поскорее избавиться от твари.

— Так мило, когда ты обращаешься ко мне по имени, — даже голос Гринграсс претерпел изменения, а не только манера речи. От проступающей гнусавости у Гермионы свело все внутренности и желчь наполнила рот с новой силой, горло обожгло желудочной кислотой, а на задворках сознания пульсировало отчаяние былых встреч наедине. _«Гарри»_ истерично всхлипнуло сердце, и будто услышав ее мысли, прозвучало, — Кажется, появление Поттера сегодня не предвидится. Жаль, я не в своем теле, мы могли бы лучше насладиться моментом.

— Что ж ты так облажался, использовав тело ни в чем не повинной девушки? — скривилась она в горькой усмешке, мягко переступая с ноги на ногу, готовая защищаться в любую минуту.

— Да ладно, Грейнджер, у меня нет палочки, я в хилом теле, расслабься, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове, вытягивая его как тогда, зная что это точно освежит ее воспоминания о том как она связанная дергалась под ним пока он упивался ее запахом, — все же ум одна из самых сексуальных частей тела в тебе, сразу после неубиваемой человечности. Редкие качества, особенно в одном человеке. — глупо было надеяться что он сможет заболтать ее, но все же он попытался сделать небольшой шаг вперед, оценивая ее ответное передвижение по кругу. Львица! Она кажется не прочь этой маленькой игры с танцами. — Ты успела догадаться какую магию я использовал чтобы воспользоваться куколкой Гринграсс?

— Инферналы, — сухо прохрипела шатенка, — Ты использовал то же заклинание что и твой безносый лорд в Первой Магической.

— Да, детка. Ты как всегда права. — в голосе звучала неподдельная гордость, хотя это и не умоляло странности от вида хрупкой внешности Астории. — Может, ты хочешь поиграть с этой оболочкой, я обязательно подарю ее тебе, что скажешь? Разве кто-нибудь воскрешал для тебя игрушки?

— Долохов, ты просто поместил в нее мерзкого инфернала и часть своего не менее мерзкого сознания, а не воскресил. — он вскинул руки в ответ, как бы говоря «да ладно!» — Антонин, ты слабак, не способный на что-то серьезное! — такой вызов в глазах, столько высокомерия пропитало фразу, что он мог бы поклясться, перед ним одна из чистокровных холеных принцесс, но у этой еще и запал, Белла бы обзавидовалась. — Начнешь ныть о твоей попытке поглумиться над моим телом? Но даже тогда ты так ничерта не сумел… — шипела она, — Неудачник! С тобой справился мальчишка после пыток! А ты опять битым псом путаешься под ногами.

— Ух ты! — его пробирала дрожь возбуждения, он облизал пересохшие губы, не обратив внимание на то как девушка прокрутила перстень, _«с каких пор маглы обзаводятся такими побрякушками?»_ только и успел прикинуть Пожиратель, как уже нужно было отскакивать в тьму ниши от смертоносных ножей проклятого охотника, а его львица бросилась к ступеням лестницы.

*****

Долохов огляделся, склоняя голову набок, он прикидывал, сколько у Беллы осталось верных Пожирателей. Как же кстати он получил ранение, иначе вполне мог сейчас болтаться на просмоленной пике, как эти двенадцать уродцев. Вдова постаралась произвести неизгладимое впечатление отправив такой подарок, вон даже Белку зацепило. И вот какая удача, почти все головы принадлежат верным псам Лестрейндж, теперь можно поговорить и о смене власти.

Антонин улыбнулся собственным мыслям, предвкушая истерику Беллатрисы. Во дворе с хлопком аппарации появился Нотт.

— Белла сменила ландшафтный дизайн? — ухмыльнулся мужчина, разглядывая новою часть «архитектурного ансамбля», — Не дурно. Чем не угодили?

— Презент от Черной Вдовушки. Поговаривают, Лилит вчера весело провела время. — хохотнул Долохов, поворачиваясь к дому. — Я так и не успел тебя поздравить вчера с освобождением, не смог улучить момента подходящего.

— Благодарю, Антонин. Я не забуду твоей услуги. Кажется, миссис Лестрейндж не очень спешила вытаскивать мой зад. — ехидно скривился Таддеуш.

— У нее нынче забот хватает. — худощавый Пожиратель ненадолго обернулся к собеседнику и добавил понизив тон, — не удивляйся, она просто бредит местью, остатки разума сдохли вместе с Лордом.

— Но они все еще боготворят ее. — подытожил Нотт.

— Лилит постаралась на славу, сейчас любой идиот усомнится в методах руководства Беллатрикс. — самодовольно пропел Антонин.

— Это ведь была твоя затея, напасть на Хогсмид. — прошептал чистокровный колдун с укором.

— Кому это уже интересно. — они вошли в зал посмеиваясь и заняли места в противоположных концах стола.

Обменявшись несколькими кивками и дежурными фразами приветствий, Долохов осмотрел присутствующих — все помятые, уставшие, небритые и со стеклянными глазами. Сразу видно паства переживает не лучшие времена, а прихожане и вовсе от рук отбились. Лестрейндж просто не способна держать все под контролем, просчитывать ходы, без Господина она ничего не стоила.

В зал вошла Беллатриса в пышном черном платье с неизменным корсетом, привычные кудри уложены в высокую несуразную прическу. В руках вертится излюбленный кинжал, лицо бледное, до своего стула она дошла не отрывая взгляд от клинка.

— Скажи мне, Антонин, как ты оказался в Хогсмиде? И почему я об этом узнаю, только после. — она продолжила вертеть игрушку, но злобный взгляд вперила в мужчину на другом конце стола. Он должен выглядеть напуганным, провинившимся, но самодовольная рожа так и светиться вызовом, нахальством.

— Не хотел беспокоить тебя, милая. — отшутился он, — ты в последнее время так занята. Я не посмел тебя тревожить проблемами насущными.

— Как ты смеешь? — шипела Лестрейндж, не веря собственным ушам.

— Здравствуй, Беллатриса, — подал голос Таддеуш, — Как провела лето? Слышал, твоя сестричка обзавелась дружбой с грязнокровками, опекает обездоленных сироток с подружкой Поттера, балы устраивает в их честь.

— Твой сынок на тех же балах щеголяет с Предателями крови, да и обществом грязнокровок не брезгует. — парировала она.

— Знаю. — спокойно ответил Нотт старший, — именно поэтому первое что я сделал, покинув Азкабан, это поддержал Долохова в нападение. Мы должны отомстить, а не сидеть ожидая непонятно чего.

— Нас переловят, Белла. Мы должны действовать. — вмешался Мальсибер. — Если не Министерство, так Вдова.

— Министерство было под контролем, идиоты. Пока вы не сунулись. — вспыхнула Лестрейндж, — Нужно было лишь выждать правильного момента, и мы бы похоронили их всех до единого. Твари безмозглые, захотелось поучаствовать в самодеятельности! — орала она, поднявшись со стула и вонзив нож в стол, — У меня в руках готовый к использованию Veredus, вы облажались, бездари.

— Veredus нестабилен, да и активировать его не смог даже Снейп. — огрызнулся Долохов, — Лорд возлагал на него большие надежды, но только в качестве рычага воздействия. А ты собралась воспользоваться тем чего не сможешь контролировать? — он изогнул бровь, всей позой давая понять, что ее речь никого не впечатлила.

— Я нашла того кто закончил заклятие активации и научилась управлять им, Тони. — она специально исковеркала его имя, растягивая уменьшительно-ласкательное прозвище, — но ты… сунулся куда не стоило. — вкрадчиво пропела Белатрисса. — И все ради паршивки! Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем ты туда поперся?! Воспользовавшись МОИМ связным, МОИМ заклятием вызова дементоров, МОИМИ людьми, и прикрываясь МОИМ ИМЕНЕМ! — в Долохова полетело первое Круцио, но он отбил, — Ты смеешь открывать свой рот и тявкать против своей госпожи. — прошипела она гораздо тише, — И все ради мерзкой грязнокровки. — шипение усилилось, — Такой же щенок, как и мой племянник! Все вы бесполезные ничтожества! — орала женщина, бросая проклятия без разбору.

— Белла, успокойся! — рявкнул Нотт, поднимаясь с места и успешно блокируя выпад в его сторону. — Ты должна была раньше поведать о своих планах.

— Я ничего тебе не должна, жалкий трус. — с вызовом бросила она. — Я видела, как ты бежал с поля боя, и не стала бы вытаскивать с Азкабана. Все что ты можешь это ползать в ногах и молить о пощаде! Круцио! Круцио! Круцио!

*****

Бледная кожа, потерянный взгляд, она блуждала по подземельям. Блейз нашел ее на карте Поттера, и понял, никто кроме него ей не объяснит ситуацию.  
Выглядела Дафна плачевно. После Хогсмида неудивительно, Забини помнил ее в больничном крыле, была она там не долго, и с Асторией не пересеклась. Слава Мерлину.

— Даф, ты чего здесь? — осторожно начал мулат.

— О, Блейз, — пустыми глазами, глядя сквозь него, отозвалась Гринграсс, — я гуляю. Никак не могу найти…

— Что?

— Асторию, ты не видел ее? — будто впервые взглянув парня, она всматривалась в его глаза с надеждой.

— Да, я хотел поговорить с тобой о ней. Это странная история, пойдем. — отперев кабинет зельеварения, он провел ее внутрь, на ходу вспоминая где у Снейпа может стоять успокоительное, — Выпей, пожалуйста, — он протянул ей флакон, Гринграсс покорно его опустошила.

Рассудок прояснился, девушка огляделась, — Блейз? Где Астория?

— Мне очень жаль, Даф. — сообщать такое ему еще не приходилось, — Она погибла, — он медленно подошел к ней, словно к загнанному зверьку, — Мне очень жаль.

Душераздирающий всхлип резанул по перепонкам, а холодные руки вцепились в его рубашку. Легко поглаживая слизеринку по плечам, Забини думал, как бы так сообщить, что ее сестра теперь инфернал. Нет, такие новости точно должен был рассказывать кто то другой, участь, тех кто приносил дурные вести, не менялась еще со времен Древней Греции.

— Блейз, а почему тогда… Сегодня, ее не было среди.- ей так и не удалось выговорить слово «умерших», уткнувшись в грудь брюнета, прошептала Гринграсс.

— Прости, мне очень жаль, но ее используют. Искусственно поддерживают жизнь, — злясь на самого себя мулат вздохнул, — души Тори нет в теле, им управляет кто-то другой.

Шокировано вскинув голову, она ахнула в не веря его словам, — Зачем? — большие серые глаза не переставая осыпали бледную кожу слезами, — Зачем, Блейз?

— Чтобы проникнуть в Хогвартс. Прости, Даф, но мы даже сказать никому не можем, начнется паника, и ее спрячут.

— Салазар, я могу ее увидеть?

— Я не знаю где она. Никто не знает. Понимаешь, мы должны ее остановить, она опасна, это уже не Тори, ее нет, — Блейз понимал, что это грубо, и совершенно не сочувствующе, но иначе нельзя объяснить.

— Моя милая, Тори…- боль скользила в ее словах, выходя за все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки, даже у людей под пытками он не слышал ее столько.

— Пойдем, у нас есть огневиски, знаю, не лучшее утешение, не захочешь говорить со всеми — никто тебе слова не скажет. Я не дам тебе остаться одной.

Короткий кивок — все что она могла из себя выдавить.

*****

Приглушенный бубнеж пробрался сквозь снотворные зелья и девушка поморщилась. На соседней кровати, под нежным светом луны, сияла рыжая макушка.

— Уизли.-прохрипела Паркинсон, — что ты делаешь в кровати Гермионы?

Потревоженная Джиневра потерла глаза, — Тебя сторожу, вдруг поплохеет. Видела твоего спасителя, брр, слишком много белобрысых, Зиф, кажется. — Она подошла к брюнетке, — Что, плохеет?

— Спасатель что надо, а вот сторожа, как ты, никому не посоветую. — ворчала Пэнси, — Уж не от твоего храпа я проснулась?

Проигнорировав выпад, Уизли принесла обезболивающее зелье и вручила девушке. Выпив, та благодарно кивнула.

— Там Фред и Джордж написали… Хотят прийти…- она будто собиралась с силами, — устроить поминки.  
На последнем слове весь воздух покинул ее легкие, и она обессиленно села возле Пэнси на кровать.

— Иди сюда, Уизли. — приглашающая рука поднялась вверх, неуверенно, рыжая таки легла рядом.

— Мне страшно, Паркинсон. — совсем тихо прозвучало у ее уха, брюнетка прикрыла глаза, — все думают, я сильная, — горечь пропитала слова Джинни, — избранница Золотого мальчика, ждала его, сражалась…

Приходить за поддержкой к слизеринцам было не самой лучшей затеей. У самой слизеринки хватало тревог. После излияния гадости Асторией, ей казалось, нет в мире человека которого она была бы достойна. Мысли о Викторе не покидали даже затуманенное зельями сознание. Так ли безоблачно их будущее? Вдруг она испортит все. Бред. Она точно все испортит. Как не дать хрупкому карточному домику выгореть до основания. Есть крохотная вероятность успеха. Ох уж эти гриффиндорские замашки, явно воздушно-капельным путем передаются. Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры.

— «Первая любовь трещит по швам, Джинни Уизли возвращается в Хогвартс без Золотого мальчика!», — за неимением иного, Пэнси решила декламировать газетные заголовки годичной давности, в надежде развеселить рыжую, — «Не удержала или бросила или похождения бывшей девушки Гарри Поттера», «Как вернуть себе героя десять правил Гермионы Грейнджер».

Хриплый смех утонул в соседней подушке, — Даа, третий — моя любимый. — отозвалась Уизли, — знаешь…

Наступила такая долгая пауза, что брюнетке подумалось, не уснула ли Джинни.

— По мне не скажешь, когда мне страшно. — глубоко вздохнув, продолжила она, — это потому что мне всегда страшно.

— Летом, после пятого курса, безносый ублюдок обосновался в Малфой мэноре. — Паркинсон отметила, что делиться сокровенным, с закрытыми глазами, гораздо легче, — Но это совершенно не значит, что ему не хотелось пройтись по гостям. Он это называл «жатвой», — фыркнула зло брюнетка, — так несколько из молодых Пожирателей и получили свои Метки.

Джинни замерла, она знала, что у Пэнси не было Метки, но это не успокаивало.

— Мама заперла меня, строго-настрого наказав не открывать никому, кто не скажет наш пароль, — уголки губ Пэнси едва приподнялись, — Contra spem spero, а потом я слышала, как ее пытали, — всхлип брюнетка попыталась замаскировать под шмыганье носом, — она выдержала семь Круцио, но не отдала ему меня. Я сидела под дверью. Авроры, прибывшие в дом, из-за Черной метки над ним выпустили меня, Али изолировала комнату. Это были последние слова, что мама мне сказала, чертовы три слова. — история оборвалась, Джинни обняла свою бывшую ненавистницу, гладила по голове, и отказывалась замечать количество пролитых совместно слез.

— Я поделюсь надеждой, Паркинсон. — осторожно заговорила гриффиндорка.

— Тогда я никому не расскажу, что ты трусиха. — хмыкнула слизеринка.

— Договорились.

Тем временем в гостиной башни старост повторялась история двухмесячной давности, вот только былого воодушевления не было ни на йоту.

Главой перестановки в этот раз был Драко. МакМиллан будто в прострации переставлял диваны, веселый смех Ханны, когда они делали это вдвоем первый раз, еще звучал в его голове, временами, он поглядывал за плечо, надеясь увидеть там ее, увернуться от пролетающего над головой кресла или ответить на добрый подкол.

Нужды спешить не было, все должны были собраться к полуночи. Гермиона создав с Луной оборонительную коалицию, грозно шипели на Малфоя и Нотта, после череды тонко поданых обвинений в безответственности. Причины их поступков были кристально чисты и понятны, но страх делает гнусные вещи со своими жертвами. Девушки бы и рады рассказать, их самих потрепало не меньше, но об этом лучше не упоминать, иначе их коалиция не выстоит.

*****

Привычно черный кожаный диван, приятно обволакивал бренные похрапывающие тела Теодора и Грегори. Парвати и Чжоу тихо копошились рядом, принимая теплые пледы из рук Грин-де-Вальд и Лавгуд, они укрывали спящих парней и старались не думать почему они все тут.

Патил пыталась не встречаться ни с кем глазами, чуть приоткрытые веки позволяли слезам оставаться на месте, то тут то там, своевольная капля все же огибала смуглую щеку, оставляя после себя холод, или он шел изнутри? Пустота на месте Падмы, в ее сердце, удвоилась. Казалось, загляни туда, и эхо оглушит тебя.

Чанг застряла на стадии молчаливого отрицания. Осознанность ее действий любого могла бы убедить, но в голове когтевранки глыбы камней, давя массивным весом все произошедшее, не давали пережить еще одну потерю.

Поттер видел их состояние, чувствовать себя виноватым — достало. Он еще не до конца расслабился после той моральной взбучки, что устроили эти четверо ведьм, перенося, сдвигая, и уменьшая лишнее, абсолютно автоматически.

Идея собраться на какие-никакие традиционные поминки была спонтанной, и плохо обдуманной. Благодаря Али, их загроможденный выпивкой стол, предназначенный для собраний и уменьшенный для удобства, благоухал несколькими широкими блюдами с закусками, но едва ли они сегодня будут востребованы.

Забини и Гринграсс вошли в башню и увидели как Джинни и Пэнси жмутся друг к другу на диване, с трудом оставаясь под одеялом из лоскутков, в любой другой день, Паркинсон бы выдала длиннющую тираду на тему дешевости, неопрятности и клопов, но сегодня, смирно грелась, наслаждаясь крохами домашнего уюта Уизли.  
Гринграсс неуверенно подошла к ним, — Присоединяйся, Дафна, если не боишься кровососущих клопов, — ухмыльнулась рыжая, а Пэнси показалось, что что-то она таки сказала вслух.

— Ага, тоесть нет. — ответила блондинка и медленно поджала под себя ноги, натягивая одеяло почти до подбородка, надеясь, что все это — дурной сон, и она скоро проснется.

Блейз сел к Поттеру и Малфою, а Гермиона с Луной продолжали колдовать всевозможной формы бокалы.

Трудно сказать, было ли всем комфортно в единогласном молчании. Да и было ли это молчанием, ведь в каждой, уже не светлой, но и далеко не темной голове, в переливах серого проходил внутренний конфликт.

_Правильно ли они поступают?  
Может стоит таки сгрести свое и отправиться за самый край земли, и гори оно все адским пламенем? Геллерт нам поможет, Геллерт нам поможет…  
Нашел ли Невилл покой?  
Простил ли меня Терри за сломанное перо?  
Я ведь так и не сказал, что она мне нравилась.  
Когда я в последний раз говорила Милли что-то хорошее?  
Сможет ли она оправиться после всего?  
Ненавижу ожидание.  
К смертям не привыкнуть.  
В войне никогда нет победителей или героев, кто же тогда мы?  
Видел бы нас Рон.  
Как я скучаю по сестре.  
Кто останется с тобою в конце?  
Никогда не знал что сказать человеку, нуждающемуся в утешении.  
Черт, как же я устал.  
Да уж наследник рода, смотреть на себя тошно.  
Когда все узнают, что мы хотим воскресить дедушку, нас возненавидят?_

Безрадостные мысли роились внутри них. Пока тихий стук не раздался, заставив всех если не подпрыгнуть, то вздрогнуть.

— Я открою, — подорвался Блейз.

— Мы привели старых друзей, — кивнул Фред за спину, за близнецами вошли Маркус Флинт и Оливер Вуд.

— Не успели на похороны. — виновато протянул Вуд.

— Зато я принес выпивку. — Флинт помахал большой пузатой бутылкой огневиски.

— Да мы и так не бедствуем, — беззлобно огрызнулся разбуженный Тео, блаженно закрывая глаза вновь под тонкими пальцами Луны, перебирающей пряди на его макушке.

Близнецы решили оккупировать пол и две рыжие головы теперь покоились на подлокотниках кресла Оливера. Маркус сел в противоположное.

Бледность братьев Уизли в купе с молчаливостью наталкивала на странные мысли. Те кто это заметил, терялись в попытках проанализировать их состояние.

— Что случилось? — не выдержала Джинни. Переглянувшись, рыжие повернулись к Блейзу, тот опешил.

— Что? Я ничего не делал.

— Родительница твоя навела на нас неправедный ужас. — ворчал под нос Фред, а Джордж выглядел так будто его сейчас стошнит. Смех Забини поддержал только Драко.

— Увидели значит Мадре во всей красе. И что это было? Головорезы с битами? Скарабеи что залезают под кожу и съедают плоть изнутри? — мулат постучал по губам притворно задумавшись.

— Ставлю на старый добрый кислотный Веритасерум. — подхватил Малфой. Гермиона и Пэнси синхронно закатили глаза. Фред разделил сине-зеленый цвет лица брата.

— Катана, там была катана и эти…- Уизли попытался изобразить что то похожее на магловское представление о зомби, если бы знал о таком.

— Вау, — шокировано замер Драко, — Лили вас сразу в самое месиво пустила, везунчики. — Забини фыркнул.

— В мире нет столько выпивки, что помогла бы мне забыть это. — ответил Джордж и потянулся за бутылкой огневиски.

— Взгляните на это с другой стороны. — миролюбиво продолжил Блейз, — Вы же весельчаки, и прекрасно знаете, чувство юмора у всех разное. Вот и у моей мама оно довольно специфическое. А лучше, извлекайте выгоду и бесценные знания, так сказать, вникайте мудрости ее.

— Обязательно добавьте к «Набору юной ведьмы» инструкцию по вызову адских демонов. — закивал блондин. Настал черед всех троих Уизли закатывать глаза.

Не знающие контекста остальные благополучно игнорировали происходящее.

— Вот моя бабушка будет рада таким частым гостям. — милейше улыбнулся мулат. Джордж побежал в уборную, или в направлении места, где он надеялся, она была. Фред с тоской посмотрел вслед брату.

— Если его вывернет в моей комнате, убираете вы. — объявил Поттер.

Раздав напитки, потеряв последнее дело, которым можно занять руки, Грин-де-Вальд прижалась к Пэнси, зарываясь в ее волосы носом.

— Понятия не имею как правильно прощаться, я смогла пойти только на похороны Рона, и не выдержала и часа. — внезапно подала голос Гермиона, ее виноватый вид слегка рассеялся, как только теплая рука Джинни легла на ее плечо.

— Кто-то знает как это все проходит? — тихо спросил Драко, Блейз бросил на него благодарный взгляд. Изысканные приемы в честь погибшего едва ли можно сопоставить с тем что происходит сейчас.

— Сначала, говорят речь, — Пэнси вспоминала те старые черно-белые фильмы, которые ее заставляла смотреть Гермиона, после них они рыдали обнявшись, пересматривая еще раз, — потом, каждый рассказывает историю связанную с умершим. — последние слова дались ей особенно тяжело.

— Это может быть стих? — робко поинтересовалась Чанг.

— Конечно, что угодно. — быстро кивнула слизеринка.

Расправив плечи, Чжоу начала:

— Я ль сочиню тебе надгробный стих,  
Иль ты мое увидишь погребенье,  
Но ты пребудешь ввек в сердцах людских,  
А я истлею, преданный забвенью. — задушенный всхлип прервал ее слова, но Блейз знал что будет дальше, поэтому продолжил, к всеобщему удивлению:

— Бессмертие отныне жребий твой,  
Мое же имя смерть не пощадила.  
Мой жалкий прах лежит в земле сырой,  
Но на виду у всех твоя могила.

Патил подняла бокал перенимая слово:

— Я памятник тебе в стихах воздвиг.  
Их перечтут в грядущем наши дети,  
И вновь тебя прославит их язык,  
Когда не будет нас уже на свете.*

Горький осадок отдавался на языке, отнюдь не от крепости напитков. Проглотив ком в пересохшем горле Гарри нашел таки что сказать: — Никто не знает, но начиная с третьего курса я просил Невилла писать мне эссе по травологии, взамен принося сладости.

Послышались неловкие смешки, а потом и вовсе дружный хохот, — Это все знают, Поттер. — Фыркнул Драко.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! А я тебя еще расхваливала! — раздалось возмущение Гермионы.

— Видимо, не все. — подытожил Блейз, под преувеличенные причитания его возлюбленной, задумка Гарри сработала, неловкость спала, и рассказы полились ручьем.

*****

— Наша первая встреча была приключением и последняя тоже. — подытожила Грин-де-Вальд свою речь о Невилле, — А еще, — спохватилась шатенка, — свое первое боевое заклинание я испробовала на нем. Еще на первом курсе. — тихие смешки послышались с разных сторон, нотки ностальгии о первых годах здесь заставили ее зажмуриться.

— Мы видели его в лесу, — тихо продолжает Луна, — но это был инкубус, оно прикинулось Невиллом.  
Очередной всхлип Парвати утопает в объятиях Чжоу, она не знает благодарить Лавгуд или наорать на нее, но Луна решает за нее, подходя и кладя тонкую руку на плечо индийки, — Нев бы не хотел чтобы ты плакала, я помню, как он смотрел на тебя, когда вы танцевали. Твои глаза были всем для него, не дай огню в них погаснуть. — сжимая ладошку блондинки Патил кивает благодарно.

Отрывая от сердца сокровенные тайны такого редкого искреннего общения с однокурсниками Драко рассказал как Милисента была единственной кроме Блейза, кто знал о его метке на шестом курсе. Они сидели ночи напролет в туалете Плаксы Миртл и соревновались у кого жизнь дерьмовее. И какой бы королевой драмы всегда не был Малфой, раз за разом он пасовал после фразы: _«Мне не за кого бороться, засранец, не смей сдаваться.»._

— Я так ее и не поблагодарил. — обреченно заявил Драко.

— Она писала мне, — неожиданно заговорил Флинт, — радовалась, говорила, что счастлива оттого как у тебя сейчас все хорошо.

Никто до этого не знал, что холодные стены Хогвартса тогда были для Драко собственной тюрьмой. Без возможности вновь услышать уверенный голос Милли, заверяющей, что все будет хорошо, он чувствовал себя еще тем ублюдком неспособным на адекватные человеческие эмоции, или на захудалые конец, скупое «Спасибо, Мил.».

— Смерть не случается с тобой. Она влияет на всех вокруг тебя. С теми людьми что глядя на твое надгробие думают как они смогут жить дальше. Это чудо что мы еще не посходили с гребаного ума. — Тео устало вздохнул, — Давайте выпьем за них, и не позволим их жертве пасть зря.

Опустошив бокалы, уже давно не дети, а израненные взрослые погрузились в молчание, нарушить которое не посмел никто. Их истощила борьба, больше морально чем физически, целебный сон уже не казался универсальной панацеей. Только тепло объятий посылало слабые дуновения летнего ветерка, в каменные стены такого мнительно-безопасного замка.

Каждая чистая душа покинувшая мир не по своей воле, каждый друг, знакомый, родственник уже получил свое место, на шрамах их сердец сияют их имена.

В темноте лестницы, прислушиваясь к разговорам, не сводя цепких глаз с внучки, стоял Геллерт, вспоминая как два месяца назад, вот так же наблюдал за ней, а беззаботность витала в воздухе.

*****

Возвращение в комнату Поттера было пронизано тишиной. Джинни утопала в своих думах, кои были также понуры, как и у него.

— Знаешь, — начал вдруг Поттер, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, в котором они оба сидели на его кровати, буравя глазами стену, — двадцать лет назад, по глупейшей случайности «Избранным», — он уничижительно изобразил кавычки пальцами, — стал я.

Рыжеволосая, предчувствуя продолжение, неуверенно кивнула, лицезреть Гарри в таком состоянии могли только пара человек. Как бы ни была сладка спокойная жизнь с ним, ей не забыть, то время, когда он оставил ее. Громкое слово отвергнутой девушки, но ведь она ни была такой, так ведь?

Больше года назад, тогда еще Мальчик-который-выжил сидел так же, и объяснял ей, почему должен уйти.

— Пророчества мутная дрянь, Джин. — брюнет запустил пальцы в волосы, — Невилл тогда тоже подходил под описание недавно родившегося ребенка. Представляешь, это мог бы быть он. — зеленые глаза уставились на нее в отчаянии.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Жалеешь, что первой мыслью того психа не был Невилл? Что он бы справился лучше? Зачем вообще это обсуждать? Все кончено. Мы найдем их. — Ее вновь поглотило бессилие, как ей его убедить? Да и в чем? Что он не виноват?

— Я сожалею, каждый день, Джин. — сгорбившись он вновь уставился на стену напротив, — Только не о своей судьбе, я благодарен за всех кого встретил, полюбил, за то что пережил, это сделало меня мной, в конце концов. Я жалею о количестве горя, которое спровоцировал. Ведь став тем ребенком, даже не по своей воле, я его не спас. — последние слова шелестом проносились по комнате.

— Гарри блять Поттер! Я тебя очень сильно люблю, поэтому слушай меня внимательно! — приняв позу Гермионы, в ее годы попыток втолковать хоть что-то в эту головушку, наставив угрожающе указательный палец ему в грудь, стоя перед окном за которым тучи грозились разразиться смертельными молниями, Джинни навевала страх, но дрожащий вздох выдал ее с головой, — Не все в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя! Не ты задумал захватывать мир! Не ты убивал людей просто так! Не ты решил что можешь решать кому жить, не ты мучил, пытал, уничтожал! Ты спас! Гарри, — неожиданно нежный тон проявился сквозь истерические нотки ее голоса, — ты ведь и сам умер, — она опустилась перед ним на корточки, умоляюще заглядывая в глаза и беря его руки в свои, — я помню, как видела тебя там, на руках у Хагрида, я решила что на этом все, — слезы катились по ее бледным щекам, оставляя горячие борозды, — минута. Понимаешь? Целую минуту я верила, что ты мертв. И это меня сломало. Сломало всех. Ты не видел, но ведь слышал, да? — Гарри отрывисто кивнул. Невыносимо больно было слушать ее сейчас, прерывать же, он не смел, — Невилла это не остановило. — грустно улыбнулась Уизли, — На его руках до этого умерла девочка из Слизерина, ей было где-то пятнадцать, она сбежала из эвакуационного отряда. Ей было очень больно, Гарри, помощи было ждать не от кого, а он остался рядом, оттянул ее из-под лучей, и был с ней до последнего, приговаривая, что она сражалась, как львица. — тихое фырканье брюнета развеселило девушку, — Невилл тоже говорил, что она фыркнула, — прохладной рукой она подняла его лицо и твердо, на сколько позволяли горячие слезы, посмотрела в глаза, - _«Змеи не сражаются, они мстят»_ , ее последние слова Гарри. Никто не умирает напрасно, если борется за правое дело. Все что произошло, никогда не было твоей виной.

Поттер опустился на колени перед ней, зарываясь носом в макушку, вдыхая любимый запах, он понемногу сталкивал, по камушку, с того валуна саморазрушения и горечи, вниз.

— Джиневра Уизли. — прошептал он, — Ты ведь всегда будешь рядом, когда я слишком глубоко уйду в себя?

Тычок в ребра стал ему ответом. И она сделала то же, что и год назад, молча поцеловала его.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Это все что ты услышал? — бессовестно вытирая остатки макияжа о его рубашку, пробормотала рыжая.

— Мне жаль, любимая, за…- он набрал полную грудь воздуха, — за все. Прости меня, Джин. Я больше не…

— Заткнись, Поттер. Заткнись, и поцелуй меня. — притягивая его к себе, шептала она.

Покорно выполняя любое ее требование, губы Гарри уже были в её плену.

Любить Гарри Поттера несомненно было очень сложно. А пройти долгий путь, от преданной фанатки, к верному другу, и как результат — возлюбленной, было почти невозможно. Однако Джиневра Уизли умела расти, развиваться и меняться.

Не в угоду кому-то, нет, никогда, только для себя. Шлифуя себя, ежедневно и нещадно отсекая неугодные черты, стремясь к желанному. К идеальной себе. Нельзя сказать что это получилось полностью, она не настолько тщеславна, но на этом этапе, ей комфортно.

 _«Только полюбив себя, ты станешь счастливой. Люби себя.»_ Говорила ей мама, расчесывая волосы, и укладывая в постель. _«Но я некрасивая! Меня не за что полюбить!»,_ хотелось кричать маленькой Джинни, однако она молчала.

Годы шли, и маленькие шажки, превратились в марафон, на пути к внутреннему я.

Глядя на Гермиону, Рона, Гарри, братьев, она искала то, исконно ее, и нашла. В каждом, каждом из них ей хотелось излечить болезненные шрамы, последствия сказочной жизни в магическом мире. Колдовать словом как умеет Гермиона, с силой на которую способен только Поттер, и с всеми прекрасными качествами семейства Уизли вместе. _«Я помогу им, помогу всем.»_ Говорила себе Джинни каждый день.

Вот кто бы помог мне… Невольно подумалось рыжей, как только губы парня, поймав все слезинки на ее лице, мягко переместились на шею.  
Ее тонкие пальчики нежно обхватили его голову, медленно зарываясь в смоляные пряди.

Всматриваясь в столь идеальные небесные глаза, поднимая хрупкую, но также сильную духом любимую, Поттер как никогда чувствовал себя живым.

— Ты мое все. — шептал он на ушко, вслушиваясь в рваные вдохи, снимая ненужные тряпки, со своей принцессы. Покрывал сладкими поцелуями впалый живот, острые косточки поглаживая языком, покусывая, упиваясь вкусом кожи. — Моя.

— Мой. — возвращалось ему, с той же яростью, так же чувственно утопал он в ее ласках. Хрипло смеясь, — Уложила на лопатки, значит. — глядя на победительницу заведомо беспроигрышного состязания, снизу вверх.

Возвышаясь над ним, с растрепанными волосами, в одном белье, горящими глазами и зацелованными губами — сирена, не меньше. Божественна. Неповторима и едина.

— Я буду любить тебя, Гарри Поттер. — коварно выдала она ему в лицо, снимая с него очки.

— Уж надеюсь. — и сразу шипение, укус, под челюстью, слабое место. А его личный палач беспощаден.

Гарри трудно уловить ее передвижения, и резкое исчезновение одежды тоже. Поглаживания, легче касания перышка, губы опускаются на него, и в секунду на плече, то прикусывают мочку, то зализывают горячим языком новый укус.

Острые коготки царапают соски и Гарри вздрагивает, а легкие борозды уже ведут к бокам, остановившись на внутренней стороне бедра — замирают.

Широкий мазок по всей длине возбужденного члена заставляет его вскинуть бедра, как оказалось в воздух. Рычание вырывается из его горла, а она тихонько посмеивается, и повторяя маневр. Горящими глазами всматривается в его сладкую агонию, упиваясь гортанными стонами, и сильным мужчиной, добровольно отдавшим себя ей на растерзание. Уж она его не подведет.

Гарри не выдерживает, тянет ее за руку вверх и накрывает губы своими, плавно укладывая на свое место. Снимает ее белье, попадает в кокон из ее рук и ног, не пытаясь вырваться, никогда. Лишь оглаживая контуры, сжимает грудь одной рукой, и поднимает лицо Джинни второй, для глубокого и бесконтрольного поцелуя, от которого ее руки слабеют, и ему удается опустить голову и втянуть в рот сосок другой груди.

Она продолжает о него тереться, и он не выдерживает. Подносит два пальца к ее рту в безмолвном вопросе, получая глубокое изучение их языком в ответ.  
Опустив руку и обнаружив возбужденную до края плоть, сильно прикусывает ключицу, одновременно вырисовывая замысловатые фигуры на ее клиторе.

Дальше они — симфония, их совместное звучание налажено до мелочей. Высокие вскрики будут заглушаться поцелуями-укусами, а взрывная волна первого оргазма, цепкими клешнями потянет Гарри в ее тесный жар.

Цепляясь за плечи, до абсурдного, волшебно чувствуя его внутри, Джинни хочеться плакать что он тут, и никогда, никто не посмеет его отнять. Бессвязное бормотание, где то между особо удачными фрикциями, прокладывает путь в сознание брюнета.

Прижимаясь ближе, крепкой грудью потираясь о ее упругую, все наращивая темп, внимательно изучая каждую малейшую черту от надвигающегося оргазма, на ее лице, он наслаждается.  
И внутренне ликует, никто, и никогда, не остановит его, на пути к ней.

Ощущение невесомости накрывает ее резко, вместе с фейерверками под веками, и сокращениями по всему телу, нирвана позволяет пробиться сквозь себя только низкому стону Поттера, и задерживается еще на чуток.

Ей безумно по душе это ощущение сильного тела на себе, внутри себя, единение. Они могли лежать бы так вечность, в объятиях друг друга, позабыв о всем белом свете, переживая каждую искорку счастья, разводя из нее Адское пламя.

— Ты как вода, Джин. — бормочет он ей в волосы, безуспешно пытаясь отфыркаться от особенно настойчивых прядей.

— Любой тебе скажет, я больше огонь, чем вода. — Уизли лениво выводит замысловатый рисунок на его плече.

— Нет, — теплая ладонь опускается на ее щеку, — ты вода. Внутри меня, вокруг, я задыхаюсь, тону, — у Джинни перехватывает дыхание, — но пока ты есть, я не хочу на сушу.

Уизли силится найти ответ, но ласковая улыбка любимого застывает, а дыхание выравнивается.

— Я буду рядом всегда, Гарри. — оставляя легкий поцелуй на его губах, рыжеволосая отправляется за ним, в царство Морфея.

*****

Холод пробирался сквозь ткань одеяла под самые ребра заставляя внутренне сжаться.  
Ненужные воспоминания примешивались к недавним событиям, составляя причудливую комбинацию, что уничтожала крохи спокойствия.

Какой может быть покой? В Хогсмиде случилось это, то, чего они так стремились избежать, уберечь, спасти.

Гребаная карма. _Он в этой жизни хоть что то доведет до конца?_  
Сколько можно бороться, цепляться обожженными пальцами за хрупкое счастье. Боясь раздавить.  
Ведь это то что он так хорошо умеет, уничтожать, портить, крушить.

Дрожь, страх. _«Трус!»_ Голос отца отчетливо звучит в голове. _«Прочь, ты мертв, ты предал всё, всех, меня!»._

Кто он? Глупец, самонадеянный гордец, слепо подчиняющаяся пешка, в ловких руках манипуляторов.

А ради кого? Ради отца? Матери? Рода?  
К черту, этих сумасшедших, им место на свалке, в окружении их же приспешников.  
 _«А ведь ты сам таким был, не так давно.»_  
Как легко было ступать по проторенному пути. Ныряя в пасть чудовища, доверчиво закрывая глаза. Выступать против здравого смысла.

Против нее.

_«Думал все тебе сойдет с рук? Как бы ни так. Носить гордо звание Предателя крови, задрав подбородок? Недолго же счастье продлилось, вернулись грехи, да с лихвой.»_

Он подвел ее, всегда подводил. Мама ему верила, верила в него. Зря. Вечное зря.

Ему было девять. Тогда, не понимая почему отец сторонится людей, тех самых неволшебников, он спросил у матери, распахивая непомерно любопытные глаза, стремящиеся к истине.  
Теплая улыбка, и протянутая рука были ответом.

В канун Рождества, священный вечер для любого ребенка, мальчик, живущий в мире магии узрел настоящее чудо.  
Нарцисса, ловкими тонкими пальцами, провела по кирпичной кладке, открыв для маленького Драко тех самых неразвитых плебеев.

Воодушевленные толпы счастливых людей, с тоннами подарков в руках, спешили навстречу празднику.  
Круглые огни, на причудливых шнурках оплетали каждое дерево, вывеску, дверь, целые здания сияли всеми возможными цветами. Гирлянды. Так их назвала мать.

Сквер чьи фонари уходили далеко в темноту встретил их двоих уютом, морозной свежестью и смехом парочек, жавшихся друг к другу в поисках тепла.  
Любовь, во всех ее проявлениях, в желании быть ближе, доверять, чтобы глаза горели не хуже тех самых новогодних украшений, только не однажды в году, а всю жизнь.

Попав на ярмарку, мальчик оторопел. Как же можно вести себя столь развязно, наслаждаться единением не только в кругу семьи, а передо всеми, со всеми? Это так просто? Не бояться осуждения, а делать все что вздумается? Невозможно.

Весь день Нарцисса водила его про запретной части Лондона, где не ступала нога наследника тысячелетнего чистокровного рода.  
Глаза горели, щеки раскраснелись, запыхавшийся Драко смотрел на мать, восторг захлестывал. Здесь мама обнимала его крепко-крепко, трепая платиновую макушку, и целовала щеки.  
Поила пряным, совсем не волшебным горячим шоколадом, и смеялась, с щенячьего взгляда выпрашивающего уже пятую порцию.

Маглы, как называл их папа, совсем не были злые.  
Старик с пышными усами и доброй улыбкой тайком вручил ему стакан с желаемым напитком, шепча, что на сегодня достаточно, а завтра он может выпить еще.

Мать тогда легко улыбнулась и повела его дальше. Ярмарка поразила его разнообразием. Громко смеялись группки туристов, а огромное Лондонское око заставило мальчика трепетно вздохнуть.

Повсюду пахло радостью. Дети умеют превращать эмоции в запахи. Причуды души, не мозга, не рациональности, а чистоты. Воспоминания, таящиеся в закромах, что спасают тебя в самые темные дни.

Возвращение в мэнор, уставшие, мать и сын. Распахнутые тяжелые дубовые двери, и звонкий смех.  
Фигура отца, в кресле. Янтарная жидкость играет отблесками теплого света камина. Только теплота не трогает его стальные глаза.

Мать прикрывает его собою, бесстрашно взирая на зарождающуюся ярость главы семейства. Заявляет, что не будет скрывать и навязывать его глупые предрассудки, ребенку.  
Штормовые волны океана в ее глазах упрекают его в бедах, в страхе, и в слепой вере, но Драко этого не видит.

Он замечает древко в руках Люциуса. То самое, что творит магию. Отец ему показывал, как разлетаются на тысячи кусочков осколки. Мать показывала чудесных радужных бабочек.

Но это он увидел впервые. Не понимая, почему мама падает и кричит, почему так страшно звучит ее голос, и почему отец ей не помогает. Люциус смотрит, выжидающе, замечает движение Драко, мальчик встает на пути волшебной палочки. Ей плохо, Драко подвел ее. Впервые.

Он не позволит делать маме больно. Как это возможно? Как папа мог такое сделать?  
Но боль накрывает юного храбреца. Чистая, всепоглощающая, течет по венам горячей лавой.  
Детский крик отбивается от толстых мраморных стен.

Сознание переносит его дальше.  
Хогвартс, первый день, девочка с буйными волосами и глазами цвета запретного горячего шоколада, говорящая шляпа, холодные подземелья. Гордость, он слизеринец!

Второй курс. Обида. Сожаление. Он сам сказал то страшное слово. В которое не верит. Но он должен, _а кому_? Нет, так нужно, так сказал отец. И о будет им гордится. Разочарование Люциуса приносит боль, он научился, не подводить его.

Еще дальше. Драко шестнадцать и ему сново больно. Слезы застилают глаза, а рука горит огнем. Теплые руки гладят волосы, мать на коленях у его кровати шепчет извинения, всю горечь в ее голосе не выразить словами. Горячие, соленые капли стекают по бледным щекам, а позорное клеймо — единственное что связывает его я отцом.  
 _Зачем? Почему?_ Некому задавать вопросы. Теперь его очередь защищать маму.

Мэнор полон черных мантий и безумного смеха. Драко боится оставлять ее тут. Место некогда дом, сейчас, гнездо, обитель змея.  
Натянутая как струна Нарцисса принимает гостей. Люциус на пороге встречен шипящим голосом Повелителя и пустым взором хозяйки дома, некогда любящий сын, не повернул и головы.

Самоубийственная миссия на его плечах — цена жизни родителей. Дни пролетают мимо, есть только цель. Глупо верить что старик не знает, ему просто плевать. Великий и могучий Альбус Дамблдор безразличен к всем и каждому, если те не его марионетки. Жизнь Малфоя не в его руках, зачем же ему вмешиваться?

Палочка дрожит в руках, жертва и без его помощи выглядит полуживой. Зеленый луч, огонь, осколки, восторг психов вокруг. Молитвы, лишь бы все сидели в своих комнатах. Лишь бы она там и сидела.

Седьмой курс. Школа Хогвартс — место обучения для юных Пожирателей. Радостные песнопения и беззаботность канули в лету, уступая место новым правилам.  
Истощенные Забини и Нотт вваливаются в гостиную, Кэрроу не щадят никого. Сопротивляешься, споришь, не выполняешь приказы? Страдай, голодай, пытай детей. Одобренная Министерством система образования.

До его восемнадцатилетия всего месяц, а вероятность дожить, к этому дню, эфемерно мала.

Полная храбрости, верности и надежды, та самая девочка с буйной копной волос и шоколадом в теплых радужках, она пришла. А с ней и свет. И Драко хочет жить, впервые за много лет, не для матери, не для отца, не для самопровозглашенного Лорда, а для себя. Хочет стать таким же светом. Тьма и так поглотила почти все в его мире.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер дамы и господа. Предводитель Золотого трио, с видом человека на грани голодного обморока выступает против безумца. Может Драко сошел с ума, но он хочет верить, сражаться, надеяться, даже если не выйдет, пускай, он не пожалеет.

Метка жжет кожу — армия прибыла. Дети маленькие, истощенные, горящими глазами взирающие на своего мессию.

Взрывы, осколки, боль, боль, боль. Лучи несущие агонию и смерть. Она сражается как истинная львица, яростно и беспощадно.  
Немой диалог с Блейзом, кивок. Трое спиной к спине, рядом с ней, наконец на одной стороне, не раз за злополучную ночь прикрывали друг друга. Выдирая из сухих костлявых лап старухи с косою возможность, почти невидимую, но такую осязаемую, возможность увидеть рассвет.

Он почти поверил. Почти смирился. Темный лорд победил. Гарри Поттер мертв. Зазывает желающих к себе, будто это лучше смерти. Зовет Драко.  
Взгляд Гермионы неверящий. Постараться сказать ей все глазами. Увидеть за ней Блейза. Подарить им такую слабую улыбку и заметить слезы в таких похожих двух карих омутах.

Объятия смерти воняют спекшейся кровью и гнилью. Они холодные и беспощадные.

Чертов Спаситель жив и безоружен, каков идиот. Времени нет, нужно бросить палочку. Помочь спасти их, всех, ее.  
Новый виток битвы. Окоченевшие пальцы мертвеца сжимают древко, оружие, теперь он может отбиваться, любым способом, просит магию, умоляет.

Чувствует человека за спиною, поворачивается.  
Каково это, видеть кончик палочки, той, что так часто причиняла боль, и знать что в этот раз она будет последним, что ты увидишь? Сталь в глазах, платиновые волосы, и ярость.

Зеленый луч. Почти покойник, вновь спасенный незаслуженно. А новый изумрудный свет, наконец достигший цели, и пустое лицо Нарциссы, уводящей его прочь. Они не забрали тело Люциуса, сожгли с грудой тел в черных мантиях.

Мальчик-который-выжил таки победил. И тишину разрывает истошный крик. Грейнджер.  
На коленях, прижимает к себе бездыханное тело Рона Уизли, героя, друга, попытавшего удачу стать защитником. Стал перед Лавандой Браун, закрыл ее собою. Только жертва была напрасной, ее хрупкое тельце пало ниц, меньше минуты спустя, и число мертвых возросло еще на все позиции.  
Гермиона не сдерживается, это бесполезная стара энергии, когда вокруг все рушится.  
Беспомощный вой, смертельно раненного животного, разрывает ее горло, ведь умерла часть ее.

Драко садится возле нее, молча, закрывая глаза и слыша как Блейз падает рядом. Поттер смотрит невидящим взглядом.

Он должен все исправить. Но поздно. Как долго он наносил ей раны? Им нет исцеления.  
Множество раз уничтожая Гермиону изнутри.  
Смотря на хрупкое тело в проклятом бальном зале в муках, молящее об избавлении.  
Стоял как трус, видя ее теплые глаза, полные слез и страха, его страха. Они отражали друг друга.

Острое лезвие любимого ножа Беллатрисы рассекает тонкую кожу, а крики прекращаются. _«Только не умирай. Прошу. Еще немного. Пожалуйста. Ты сильная, я знаю. Хочу тебе помочь, но чем?! Я не выстою. Я трус.»_

Он виноват. Он причина ее шрамов. Они все измученные, отчаянно храбрятся.  
Последние месяцы зализывали раны, веря в лучшее — бред. Не сложить заново все, то что по кусочкам. Научится жить, стать целыми — многолетний труд.

Но она здесь, Драко слышит ее дыхание. Знает что Забини вертится неподалеку, безуспешно пытаясь найти удобное положение.

Решение приходит само собою. Малфой резко садится, Блейз открывает глаза: — Ты чего? — сонно ворчит мулат.

Блондин его не слушает, медленно подходит к кровати гриффиндорки. Лунный свет падает аккурат на заклейменное предплечье.

Длинные пальцы слизеринца бережно обхватывают тонкую руку, второй накрывая поврежденную кожу, а заученный давным давно текст сам срывается с языка.

Неверяще глядя на друга, Забини встречается глазами с Гермионой: — Драко? — Все еще хриплым ото сна голосом, пытается вырвать руку, — Блейз?

— Это родовая магия, не бойся. — Забини качает головой и поджимает губы, — Ну и момент ты выбрал, друг мой.

_«Поднимаю взгляд, дежавю. Вновь две пары карих омутов прожигают насквозь, только теперь не страшно. Последние строчки произнесены. Уродливая, ненавистная надпись появляется теперь на моей руке.»_


End file.
